Reality Shift - New Vestroia
by Atomspliter
Summary: Season two of Reality Shift. Atom and Tom are back, and they have a new enemy along with the other brawlers. Will they be able to control their new powers? Bakugan is not mine. I have looked on this site, and Reality shift is not mine, however, Atom, Tom and other shifters I show are mine. Slight, and other made up Bakugan for shifters except Atom are mine. Enjoy the story!
1. The Return

Atom here. As you may already know, I am a Reality Shifter. I come from the first Reality. Just recently, I helped Dan and the Battle Brawlers defeat Naga in their Reality. Now, me and Tom are trying to find our way back home.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

"Man, that last reality did nothing for us." I said.

"I know. And it seemed so promising." Said Tom. We were between Realities, and around us were many small lines, each a different color. "At least we made our Gauntlets, just in case."

"I just wish I knew what our next thing is going to be. Everything we do pales in comparison to what we did in the Bakugan Reality." I continued. Then, we were surrounded in a blinding light.

"Atom! What's happening?"

"This is what happened when I was forced into the Bakugan Reality!" I replied. Then, the light became even brighter, then everything became shrouded in Darkness.

* * *

"Nemus!" Shouted Baron.

"I'm alright." Said Nemus as he tried to get up.

"Hah, such a weak Bakugan. I'm going to enjoy taking him." Said Spectra. "Helios! Ability Activate!"

 _Ability Card, Set._

"General Quasar!" Helios fired a large fireball from his mouth.

"Nemus!" Yelled Tigrerra. She quickly dashed in front of Nemus and shielded him from the blast.

"Tigrerra!" Yelled Baron as she collapsed.

"Well then. I suppose that Bakugan will be enough." Said Spectra as Baron's life gauge fell to zero. "Helios, grab Tigrerra."

"With pleasure!" Helios grabbed Tigrerra by the tail, and began to walk off.

"Tigrerra! I'm sorry!" Shouted Baron to the sky.

* * *

A picture fell in Runo's room. "Oh no, my favorite picture!" She then picked it up. "The crack runs right through Tigrerra."

* * *

At the same time, Dan was walking downtown. Then, everything began to slow. "Whoa, this is freaky! It's like someone opened a battle field." Then Dan looked up. "Wait? Is that Vestroia?" The six attribute worlds seemed to be coming together, then time resumed. "That was too weird."

"Tell me about it." I said. Dan turned quickly.

"Atom? What are you doing back here?"

"I was sent here again, probably to help you with this new problem. But right now," I collapsed before I could finish.

"Oh, yeah. You little recharge time." Dan helped me up, and began to carry me to his house.

* * *

Drago roared from inside the perfect core. "Is this to be my fate?"

"Calm down Drago!" Said Leonidas.

"I can't! Ancestors, I ask you. Am I doomed to watch my friends fall defending the world I sacrificed everything to protect? Answer me!"

"Drago, calm down. You know I sacrificed everything as well. Not to mention, they got Slight too." Then six forms appeared around them.

"We have heard you Drago, and we have come." Said Apollonir. "We are with you in the core."

"The Ancient warriors of Vestroia?" Asked Leonidas.

"Then there is hope!" Said Drago.

"There is always hope." Said Lars Lion.

"Each of us has sacrificed much, just as you have both sacrificed." Said Exceedra.

"But now New Vestroia faces a danger unlike any other." Said Oberus.

"And in this time of need, we ask you to sacrifice once again, young dragonoids." Said Apollonir.

"You are the only ones who can save our world now." Concluded Clayf.

"But we aren't Bakugan anymore." Said Drago.

"We are the perfect core which binds our world together. If we were to leave it would mean the end of everything." Agreed Leonidas.

"There is a way." Said Frosch. "If we combine our powers, you two can separate from the perfect core, and regenerate your bodies."

"But what of New Vestroia?" Asked Drago.

"You will both have to leave behind enough power to sustain the Perfect Core. Drago, you will lose your powers from the Infinity Core, and Leonidas, you will lose your attributic connections." Said Clayf. "But it can be done."

"Then it must be done right away!" Said Drago.

"Agreed" Said Lars Lion. "But you must accept the consequences."

"Once you separate from the core, you will not be as powerful as before, and you will not look the same."

"None of that matters! I'd give anything to battle again for our world!" Yelled Drago.

"I might as well join in." Said Leonidas. "Help us Ancient Warriors."

"Help us save new Vestroia!" Yelled Drago.

"Very well, you two." The six warriors held out their hands and began to use their power.

"It feels like I'm being ripped apart!" Yelled Drago.

"It's not any easier for me, either."

"You must endure!" Then, two bakugan balls appeared above the core.

"It is done."

"Remember, you two cannot find victory alone, you will need partners." A portal opened and the two Bakugan entered it.

"May fate smile on the ones you choose."

"I don't need to choose. There is only one person I would call my partner." Said Drago. "But Leonidas, who will you choose? As I recall, Atom left this Reality."

"I sense that he has returned. He was probably called upon again, just like before."

* * *

Spectra accepted the video link from Prince Hydron. "You called, my prince?"

"Spectra, this sudden thunder is most distressing. Where did it come from?"

"There seems to be a disturbance in the perfect core. But I believe it will pass shortly."

"I see." Said Prince Hydron. "I don't like thunder. And I don't like surprises either, Spectra."

* * *

"I left a message for Shun." Started Dan. "But he hasn't returned my call. He never does. Is that a ninja thing or what?"

"You probably lost your cool and annoyed him again."

"I never lose my cool!" Julie and Marucho came out from the bushes. "Boring!" Said Julie. "Are those two pretending to hate each other again?"

"I know the answer, but I'm not going to tell." I said. Julie and Marucho jumped and turned around.

"Atom! Is that you?" Asked Marucho.

"Yep, I'm back. Got here yesterday, and Dan let me back in his house. I met up with him downtown, and he was able to drag me all the way there."

"So, you're recharge time is up?" Asked Julie.

"Yep. I'm ready to go."

"Try Shun again." Said Runo.

"I've already tried a billion times." Said Dan as he typed on his phone. "Still can't connect. Something is interfering." Then, lightning came down next to them. When it subsided, there was a portal. I walked out of the bushes with Julie and Marucho.

"Marucho." I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You've got to go with Dan."

"Go where?"

"Whoa!" Said Dan. Then he looked closely at the portal. "No way! It can't be!"

"Sure it can, Dan." Said a Bakugan.

"Huh? What?" Asked both Dan and Runo. Drago and Leonidas both jumped onto a bench.

"Bakugan." Said Dan. "But which ones?

"Leonidas!" I said as I rushed forward.

"Hello, Atom." I picked him up, and he opened.

"Hello Daniel." Said Drago after I had gotten Leonidas.

"Drago? Is that you man?" Asked Dan.

"Of course." Said Drago as he opened. "Who else would make an entrance like that?"

"Me." Said Leonidas.

"We came at the same time. You don't count."

"Drago's back!" Chanted Dan as he picked up Drago.

"I can't believe it!" Said Marucho. "Drago's really back?

"He is! Take a look!" Said Dan as he lowered his hands.

"It's good to see you, Brawlers. All of you." Julie was cheering. Then she leaned down.

"Umm, Drago. Can Gorem come visit too?"

"And what about Tigrerra?" Asked Runo.

"How's Preyas?" Asked Marucho. "I can't wait to see him again, Drago!"

"I'm sorry." Said Drago.

"We're not here for a visit." Said Leonidas. "We're here to ask for your help."

"What happened?" Asked Dan.

"New Vestroia has been invaded." Said Drago.

"Most of the Bakugan have been Captured and Enslaved." Said Leonidas.

"Are you kidding?" Asked Dan.

"It's no joke." Said Drago.

"It's why we came to you." Said Leonidas.

"We can't save them alone." Said Drago.

"Drago." Said Dan.

"Leo." I said.

"Will you help me, Dan?" Asked Drago.

"I'm asking the same of you." Said Leonidas to me.

"Hello!" Said Dan. "You're talking to me, right? Of course I'll help!"

"Same here." I agreed.

"We'll make those spaced invaders with they had never heard of Dan and Drago!"

"Or Atom and Leo." I added.

"Or Runo."

"Or Julie."

"Yes. We're all here to help!" Said Marucho.

"Thank you." Said Drago.

"I say the same." Said Leonidas. "The first thing you can do to help is turn around."

"All of you." Said Drago.

"Okay." Said Runo, Julie and Marucho. They turned around.

"Since when were they so shy?"

"Dan, we can't take them." Said Drago as he jumped onto his shoulder.

"It's gotta be only Me, Drago, Dan and you." Continued Leonidas. "I'm sorry." Marucho turned around, remembering what I told him.

"We have to go now." Said Drago. "Hurry."

"Huh? Okay." Said Dan. I motioned for Marucho to follow. We all went through the portal. It then closed.

"Can we turn around yet, Drago?" Asked Julie.

"Yeah, how long does it take for a Bakugan to change anyway?" The two girls turned around.

"Those rats ditched us!" Yelled Runo.

"Either that or their digging a pool!" Said Julie.

"Come on, you guys! Take us with you!" Said Runo.

"I don't believe it!" Yelled Julie.

* * *

"I'm sorry Dan."

"Same here." Said Leonidas. "We didn't want to get you into trouble with the others."

"Ah, we're cool Drago." Said Dan.

"I'm fine with it." I said.

"We're taking a big risk contacting humans again." Said Drago.

"We know that we can count on you, but we can't put the others in harm's way. It's just too dangerous!"

"It just sounds to me that you want to hog all the fun!" Said Marucho.

"Huh?" Asked Dan and Drago. "Marucho?"

"No sneaking away you guys! I'm coming with you!"

"How did you know?" Asked Drago. I calmly raised my hand.

"I should've know." Said Leonidas.

* * *

"So, the Vexos took down Tigrerra too, huh?" Asked Mira. "Well, at least Nemus is safe. Come back and get some rest, Baron." Then she shut off her communicator. She turned. "What is it Ace?" She asked.

"We've got two unidentified Bakugan in quadrant G1. Looks like they brought three humans with them for company. Those kids won't last ten minutes out there.

Mira was thinking to herself. "That makes no sense!"

* * *

"So, this is New Vestroia?" Asked Dan.

"I remember it being kind of greener." Agreed Marucho.

"Why don't you two tell us what happened?" I asked.

"It was a paradise." Said Drago.

"Before they came." Said Leonidas.

"Let me guess." I said. "They opened a portal and three cities came down. They each landed and began to send out a signal to turn all the Bakugan into their ball forms. They did so because it would make it easier to defeat all of you. They then started Capturing the Bakugan. They captured Skyress, Gorem, Preyas, Hydranoid and Tigrerra. They thought they could just waltz over this planet as if it was theirs. And they thought they could take over the Bakugan. Am I missing anything?"

"No, I think you got it pretty well." Said Leonidas.

"I must agree." Said Drago.

"They'll have to answer to me!" Yelled Dan. "You hear me?"

"I hear you." Said someone. Dan and I turned. "But what are you going to do about it?" Asked Lync.

"Just who I was looking for!" Said Dan.

"Go home to your toys, children." Said Volt.

"You better go back to where you came from!" Yelled Dan.

"Surrender to you?" Asked Lync. He then laughed maniacally. "This I gotta see!"

"Pretty big talk for a little kid." Said Volt.

"You call him little, but you guys are in over your heads." I said.

"Really? Asked Volt. "Come on, show me what you've got."

"I'll send ya home crying to your mommies!" Said Dan.

"Yeah! You better pay attention to what he's saying!" Yelled Marucho. "Dan and Drago are the greatest Bakugan Brawlers in the Universe!

"Don't forget about me!" I said.

"What do you think, Volt. Should we waste some time teaching these little squirts a lesson?" Asked Lync. "It should be easy. They don't have Gauntlets."

"Speak for my friend here." I said. I then pulled something out of my pocket. I placed it on my wrist, and pressed a button on it. It expanded into a Gauntlet.

"Atom, what is that?" Asked Marucho.

"Something that me and Tom developed in another Reality. It was technologically advanced, so it wasn't too hard to fabricate one."

"So what? Your little buddy here doesn't have one."

"Ah, who needs them?" asked Dan. "All I need is Drago!"

"I would say the same for Leonidas!" I agreed.

"What?" Asked Lync. Then he laughed again. "Too Funny!" Then a motorcycle was heard. It jumped over Dan and Marucho. I was behind them. They both ran away from it as it landed. "Not her again." Complained Lync. Mira grabbed her gauntlet.

"I don't know where you came from, or what you're doing here, but you'll need a Gauntlet to brawl in new Vestroia."

"I don't take orders from Vestals!" Yelled Dan.

"You should listen to this one, Dan." I said. "She isn't like most of them."

"He's right, you know. I lead the Bakugan Battle Brawler Resistance! My name is Mira."

"Huh?" Asked Dan.

"You're pretty." Said Marucho. "And scary." Mira tossed a Pyrus Gauntlet to Dan.

"First, let's see if you can keep up with the Vexos."

"The Vexos?"

"The Vestal Top Brawlers, I'm assuming?" I said.

"That's right. The big one with no brains is Volt. The baby who thinks he's cool is Lync."

"Hey, watch your mouth!" Said Lync.

"Like he said." Said Volt.

"They're mine." Said Dan.

"So human." Asked Mira. "Are you a chicken or a brawler?"

"I'm no chicken!" Said Dan. "Come on! Let me at those creeps!"

"Calm yourself, Dan." I said. "No need to get angry." Dan placed his Gauntlet on his wrist.

"Fine, let's go." Said Mira.

"Finally, the talking stops!" Said Lync. "We accept your challenge."

"It's almost too easy to be fun."

"Want fun?" Asked Mira.

"I'll double down as well." I said.

 _Gauntlet Activated_

Then me, Mira, Lync and Volt all said "Gauntlet, Power Strike!"

"How do you work this thing?" Asked Dan. Then he pressed a button that opened it up.

"Now the ability card, Dan." I said. He put in the activation ability card.

 _Gauntlet Activated_

"Yeah! I rock!" Shouted Dan.

"This dweeb has no idea what he's doing." Though Mira. "I can't believe I've sunk this low."

"Show them what you're made of, Dan!" Shouted Marucho.

"Right!" Replied Dan. Then he got ready.

"I'm first, okay kiddies? Gate Card, Set!" Said Lync. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Ventus Fly Beetle!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said Volt. "Bakugan, Stand! Haos Verias!" After the Bakugan stood, Volt was ready. "What are you waiting for? Christmas?"

"I don't need an invitation to crash your party." Mira thought to herself. "I'll take the lead, you follow. Watch carefully." She said to Dan.

"Hey kid? When are you going to stop hiding behind Mira and come out to play?" Asked Lync.

"Why you!" Said Dan.

"Calm down!" I said.

"No one calls be a coward!" Continued Dan.

"We do. Ha" Said Volt.

"Ready Pal?" Asked Dan.

"Ready!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Shouted Dan. "Bakugan Stand!" Where Drago stood, there was a tornado of fire that erupted. It engulfed the Haos Verias.

"Ow! OW! OWWWW!" It screamed. It was defeated.

"What is that?" Asked Volt.

"Fly Beetle! Look out!" Shouted Lync.

"Got them now! Ability Activate!"

 _Ability card, Set_

"Burning Dragon!" Shouted Drago. He exited from his tornado, and was cloaked in flames. He chased after the Fly Beetle, and eventually caught up to it, defeating it.

"I don't believe it!" Shouted Mira. "You defeated them both!" Then Drago revealed himself in his Neo Dragonoid form.

"Drago!" Called Dan. "How does it feel to be back in the saddle?"

"It feels great, Dan. I've missed you partner!"

"Looking good, Buddy!"

"Feels Good."

"Lync's life guage dropped to half with just one blow! He's the most powerful brawler I've ever seen!" Thought Mira to herself.

"Hey, what is a life gauge anyways?" Asked Dan.

"Whatever the power level difference is when you lose, your life gauge goes down that much as well. When it hits zero, you lose." I said. "Right, Mira?"

"Exactly."

"I like this! A Bakugan Breakthrough! A clean, clear way to decide who the winner will be."

"What are you looking at?" asked Lync.

"A partner who's a showoff." Replied Volt. "Come on, we've got a game to win."

"I know that Bakugan." Said Lync. "Drago, Drago. Where have I heard that name before?"

"It's my turn to play!" Said Mira. "Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Subterra Wilda!"

"Don't leave me out of this! Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Leonidas!" Leonidas did stand, and he opened in a swirl of light. When he emerged, he seemed similar to Drago, diamond in his chest and all. The main difference was his head, which had no horns for his eyebrows, and his forward horn was backwards.

"Wait a minute, Leonidas. Where have I heard that name in conjunction with." Realization appeared on Lync's face.

"You got it. Now, are you a chicken, or a brawler?" I asked.

"Hmph." Said Volt. "Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Haos Freezor!"

"And you?" I asked to Lync.

"I've got your number! Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Ventus Atmos!"

"Gate Card, Open!" Said Mira. "Subterra Reactor!"

"You think you're so clever." Said Lync. "Ability, Activate! Typhoon Chase!"

"Man, he really is a blow hard!" Said Dan.

"Double Ability Activate!" Said Mira.

"No Way!" Said Dan.

"Yes Way." I said.

"Power Winder plus Gun Lock!" Atmos's power went down, and was transferred to Wilda.

"Amazing!" Said Marucho. "She activated two abilities at the same time!"

"Awesome!" Said Dan. "I didn't think it was possible!"

"I'll take care of this one, kid." Said Mira. "You've got a few things to learn!"

"Say what?" then he sat down. "Fine! I'll just sit here then. There's so much I've got to learn from you, teacher!"

"Calm down, Dan." Said Drago.

"Yeah, calm down!" Agreed Marucho.

"He's just upset that he doesn't get to battle." I said.

"Man, he's such a baby." Said Mira. "That's his problem." Then she looked at Wilda. "Let's go! Wilda, Attack!" Wilda ran through several pillars of rock.

"Bring it!" Shouted Volt. "Ability Activate! Freeze Jail!" Wilda Stopped moving.

"Oh no!" Said Mira.

"You take too much for granted. Abilities don't help if you can't use them!"

"Go Atmos!" Said Lync.

"Freezor!" Said Volt.

"Wilda!" Called out Mira. Dan jumped up.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Dan. "Bakugan, Stand!" He landed. "Maybe you should watch and learn." Said Dan. "Time to activate an ability. Double Ability that is!"

 _Ability Card Set_

"Burst Shield plus Burning Dragon!" Shouted Dan.

"Let me help!" I said. "Ability, Activate! Enhanced Power!" Drago's attack grew even more powerful.

"Let's go Drago!" shouted Dan. The attack hit the two Bakugan, defeating them. "Oh yeah, that did the trick!" Said Dan as he opened his hand, revealing two Bakugan.

"Nice work with the Gauntlet, Dan." Said Marucho.

"I knew he would do it." I said. "He had to for the timeline."

"I'm back in the battle!" Said Dan.

"Who are these humans?" Asked Mira to herself. "They captured two Bakugan in one brawl and didn't even break a sweat! One of them used a Gauntlet and activated a combination attack on his first try! That should've taken hours of practice to even start!"

"I remember now." Said Lync. "Those, my friend, are two of the seven fighting Bakugan who saved New Vestroia! Meet Pyrus Dragonoid and Haos Leonidas!"

"Then you three must be!" Started Mira.

"I'm Dan Kuso, at your service."

"I'm Choji Marukura! But call me Marucho!"

"And I am Atom, Reality Shifter."

"Dan, Marucho, and Atom. Now it's clear. You're the seven Bakugan Battle Brawlers!"

"Well, we're three of them anyways." Said Dan. "Whaddya think, Marucho? Sounds like we've become Famous!"

"Pretty Cool"

"Except none of us knew it." I said.

"Famous, shmamous." Said Volt. "They're still toast."

"Next time we'll get your autographs!" Said Lync as they ran away.

Dan and Marucho ran up the rock. "Sure. Just run away."

"Come back, Cowards!" Shouted Marucho.

"With these three on our side, maybe, just maybe, we have a chance to save New Vestroia after all!" Thought Mira to herself.

"We're going to need to go to the resistance trailer." I said.

"Right." Replied Mira. "Wait, how did you know?"

"You've heard stories of me?"

"Yeah."

"I am a reality shifter, and in my reality this was all a show. Both of those are true."

Next time Mira fills us in on the Bakugan Brawler Resistance and their struggle against the Vexos for New Vestroia. Then this hot shot, Ace, challenges Dan and Drago to a grudge match. Even though he's on Mira's team, he doesn't like outsiders like us.

Whatever! I'm always up for a Brawl.

Can Drago and Dan show Ace who's boss? Who knows? All I know is that me and Leonidas are sticking with it until the end. Until next time, brawlers!


	2. What happened?

I had returned to the Bakugan reality, along with Tom. From a previous Reality, we had made our Gauntlets, but as far as I know, only I made it to New Vestroia. Leonidas and Drago separated from the core, and had us come with them. Now, it looks like it's me, Dan and Marucho in New Vestroia.

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

"We should leave before they come back with reinforcements." Said Mira. Then she grabbed her helmet. "Well, climb on."

Both Dan and Marucho said "Huh?" and looked at each other. Then they looked back at Mira.

"Yeah, as if. With the way you drive."

"Oh well, if you're scared, then you just walk. Well?"

"I don't know about you two, but walking doesn't seem very practical." I said. I then climbed onto the bike.

"Intriguing." Said Prince Hydron. "So, you're sure you found the last of the seven fighting Bakugan?"

"Yes." Said Spectra. "It seems that they have joined forces with the Bakugan battle brawlers resistance."

"That's good. I'd hate to take him down without a fight." Said Prince Hydron. Then he typed on his chair arm. The wall behind him opened. "Crush the resistance and being me the dragonoids." He then got up, and looked at the statues behind him. "I want to complete my collection." He laughed a little.

"Have no fear, Julie's here to take your order." Said Julie at Runo's family restaurant.

"How about an orange soda?" Asked someone.

"No, take my order first, Julie." Said another.

"Don't fight guys. I'll get to all of you!" She said while roller skating. She stopped at one of the tables.

"Stop playing around and take some orders!" Said Runo.

"Unlike some people, I know how to have fun and work at the same time." Replied Julie.

Runo screamed "I know how to have fun!"

"Oh yeah, you're a laugh riot." Replied Julie. Runo then get so angry that she scared most of the customers away.

"I'll fight anyone who says I'm not fun!"

Then, later that night, Runo was thanking the last customer.

"Thank you for coming. Sorry about the bruises." She sighed.

"Is it safe to come out yet?" Asked Julie. Runo looked at her. "Hey look. I just got a new postcard from Billy!"

"Really? How's he doing?"

"He's travelling the world to learn from the greatest athletes he can find. He's in spain right now!" She then began to imagine how he was at bull fighting. On the other side of the world, Billy was just starting.

"Ole!" He said. Then he was run over by a bull, his sword sent flying.

"I bet he's a great bull fighter." She said as he was run over by five more bulls.

"Awesome? Right." Said Runo.

"Oh, right. You haven't heard from Dan lately, have you?"

"Who cares about Dan?" Asked Runo. Julie looked at her. "If he wants to ditch us and go off with Drago, that's fine by me." Then she frowned a little. "Just be careful, Dan." She said.

"Don't worry. He has Atom with him! They'll be safe, I know it."

"Yeah, you're right."

Dan sneezed. "If you're going to sneeze, please don't do it on my jacket."

"Actually." Said Marucho. "It's all over both of us." I was riding behind Marucho.

Dan laughed. "Sorry guys!"

"We're fine." I said.

"Hey Mira, aren't you a vestal just like those Lync and Volt dudes?" Asked Dan

"I may be a vestal, but I'm not like them."

"Oh, so is that why you lead the Bakugan Battle Brawler Resistance?"

"Of course. She is trying to free the Bakugan. Right?"

"Right again, Atom. Sort of. It's kind of a long story, but I guess it's important for you to know exactly what happened." Then she began to tell the story. "You might not believe it, but one day, Bakugan Cards fell from the sky, as if by magic. And from them came the Bakugan themselves."

"The same thing happened in our world." Said Dan

"Yes, when Dr. Michael's Dimensional Transporter malfunctioned, it created a rift."

"Looks like you were connected to Vestroia just like we were."

"But I'm guessing you didn't have to worry about your world and Vestroia combining."

"Nope, but our planet was overpopulated. So, when our king discovered New Vestroia, he conquered it and colonized it with our overflowing population. Once the invasion was over, we build Bakugan battle arenas in our cities. We were eager to play with our powerful new 'pets'. Everyone went crazy for the thrilling Bakugan battles. Tickets sold like wildfire. You couldn't get one now if you tried.

"Hmph." Said Drago.

"You treat us like circus animals." Agreed Leonidas.

"Yes. The Bakugan were living in peace when you vestals attacked. Now they're enslaved and forced to battle for the amusement of the vestal people." Continued Drago

"How could you be so cruel?" Asked Leonidas.

"They didn't know." I countered.

"Yeah, the people haven't been told that the Bakugan are intelligent creatures." Said Mira

"So your people think the Bakugan are like pets who do tricks for them?" Asked Dan.

"Yes, and so did I until the day I discovered the Truth." Then she went into a flashback.

She drove up to a doorway. Two guards were there. "You wouldn't want to keep me out, would you?" Asked Mira. The two guards gasped.

"You're Professor Clay's daughter!" Said one. "Sorry Ma'am."

"Hold on. I'll get professor clay on the line." Said the other.

"Please don't. I want to surprise him." Said Mira. "That's ok, right?" She asked with a wink.

"Fine by us." Said one.

"She's so cool." Said the other. Mira was soon inside. She was then lead by a worker. The entire place shook suddenly.

"What was that?" Asked Mira. She then saw massive amounts of lightning in front of her. She then ran forward.

"Mira, wait!" Said her guide. Mira ran until she was at glass, then looked down. Before her was Hydranoid.

"Father, what are you doing?" She asked herself. Then her guide came up to her.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He said. "Come on, this way." He grabbed her arm, but she got free. "Hey!" Mira began to run around the glass. She saw Hydranoid in pain. Her father was running up to two workers at the controls.

"Can't you keep him quiet?" He asked. More lightning began to form.

"Do your worst, destroyer!" Said Hydranoid. "We will never give in!"

"That Bakugan!" Said Mira. "It spoke!" Then, her flashback went to her house.

"It's not right father. You said we were colonizing an uninhabited world, but that's not true! We're the invaders, aren't we?" Her father was silent. "Well, aren't you going to say something?" She asked.

"This is not your concern, Mira." Said her father flatly.

"Father!" She said as he walked away.

"My father didn't even care, but I did. I was alone, but someone needed to help the Bakugan."

"If I had still been in this reality, I would've helped."

"Well, you weren't. So, I got together with people who felt the same way I did. We started the Bakugan Brawler Resistance, and we've been fighting to free your Bakugan friends ever since. But the Vexos Champions are strong. Volt Luster is their top Haos Brawler."

"He won't hold a light to us!" Said Leonidas.

"Gus Grav is a weasel, but a powerful Subterra Brawler. Mylene Farrow is the leading Aquos Brawler She's devious."

"If Tom was here, she wouldn't stand a chance!" I said.

"You've already met Lync Volcan. The top Ventus Brawler. He'll do anything to win. Shadow Prove is the top Darkus Brawler. He's brutal and Cruel. And the most deadly of all, Spectra Phantom. Number one Pyrus Brawler. The six vexos are champions of all six Bakugan Attributes. They're stronger than us."

"It must be hard to fight your own people." Said Dan.

"I'm glad to hear that here is honor among some of the vestals." Said Drago.

"That means alot, coming from you." Said Mira. "We're almost there."

"I'll walk the rest of the way." I said.

"Why?" Asked Marucho.

"I want to know what has happened to Leo while I was gone."

"Sure Thing." Said Mira. She stopped, and I got off. Then, she sped off again.

"Let me guess, it wasn't to catch up with me?"

"Not entirely, no. We're going to need Tom for this." I replied. Then, I opened a gate with the attribute wheel on my hand, and stepped through.

"Straight ahead." Said Mira.

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Dan. "So Cool!" Ahead of them was the trailer.

"Welcome back!" Said Baron. Mira then pulled up close. "Look out!" He yelped. Then he fell over as Mira came to a stop.

"Hello Baron." Said Mira. Baron had stars in his eyes. "Let me introduce you to our guests." She continued. Baron jumped up so fast that he caused a small dust cloud.

"The Masters!" He said.

"Masters?" Asked Dan.

"I think he fell on his head." Agreed Marucho.

"I know exactly who you are!" Said Baron. "Dan Kuso and Marucho Marukura! Bakugan Brawling Masters!" He took a step back. "I'm Baron. At your service."

Dan laughed a little. "Uh, hi, Baron."

"Pleased to meet you I think." They reached for a handshake. Baron began to shake so hard he was moving them up and down.

"The pleasure is all mine!" He shouted. Then, he stopped and Dan and Marucho fell to the ground. Drago was floating.

"I've never seen anyone so happy." He said.

Baron jumped onto Dan and Marucho's backs. "And you must be Master Drago!" Baron slowly looked down.

"Yep, that's me." Drago said. Then Baron realised what he was standing on. He jumped off.

"I can't believe I embarrassed myself in front of one of the greatest Bakugan in the universe!"

"You'll have to excuse Baron." Said Mira. "He knows all about how you guys saved Vestroia and created New Vestroia. He even has a poster of you all on his bedroom wall."

"Sorry about that. I guess I got carried away." Apologised Baron

"Does that include us?" I asked.

"Wait? It that who I think it is?" Asked Baron. He turned around, and saw me and Tom behind him.

"Hey Atom." Said Dan. "Let me guess, you went to find Tom on Earth?"

"Yep. We're going to need him." Then Baron ran up to us.

"You must be Atom! The Reality Shifter with the ability to change his attribute!" Then he looked at Tom. "And you're Tom, one of Atom's best friends! I'm so excited!"

"Relax, Baron. You'll have a lot of time to get to know us, but right now, I think Ace has something to say."

"Wait, where is Ace?" Asked Mira.

"Up here." He called.

"Ace!" Yelled Mira.

"So sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your bragging."

"What's your problem?" Asked Dan.

"Get it together, Ace. We've got company."

"Yeah, smarten up!" Said Baron. "Do you have any idea who these people are?"

"And they can go back where they came from. We don't need their help to free the Bakugan, we can do it ourselves!"

"Ace." Argued Mira.

"You disappoint me, Mira. I thought that you were a true vestal warrior. That you were going to make a difference. Now you invite a couple of Earth Dweebs to join the resistance? You're just a star struck fangirl."

"And what's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Watch it!" Said Dan. "We won't walk away if the Bakugan need our help!"

"Well said." Said Ace. "Too bad we don't need your help to free the captured Bakugan! This is none of your business so take your friends and go home!"

"To free the Bakugan, we need all the help we can get." Argued Mira. "We don't have time for one of your ego trips!"

"He does have a lot of those." I said.

"Just humor me." Said Ace. "The humans should prove themselves. What do you say, Masters?"

"Come on!" Said Dan after Ace revealed Percival.

"Beat Percival, and you can join the Bakugan battle brawler resistance!"

"Drago, what do you say?"

"I'm in. We must save the Bakugan."

"Atom, what about you?" Asked Dan. I simply smiled. Then I looked at Ace.

"And why should we prove ourselves?" I asked.

"What?" Asked Ace.

"Just hear me out. If you tell us we cannot join, then you lose. With us, you have a chance. They will have many traps and tricks, and you will need more people than you have to be able to deal with it."

"Sure. You say that. But, I still don't believe that he will help us." Said Ace, pointing at Dan.

"Ok, Ace. We'll take you on!" Yelled Dan.

In a windy area, Dan and Ace were ready. "Why are those two fighting each other?" Asked Baron. "They're on the same side!"

"I guess they just have to get it out of their system." Replied Mira.

"Yeah, before they destroy each other!" Said Wilda.

"Now, remember this, Dan. When the resistance is battling the Vexos, we're not just playing childish games. We're fighting to free the Bakugan! In order to get the stolen Bakugan back, our power level needs to be at least 500 more than theirs."

"So that's why those Bakugan returned to me when we beat them!" Said Dan.

"So, if I win, I take your Drago. Agreed?"

"That's fine by me as long as I get your Percival when I win!" Agreed Dan. "Are you scared?"

"Dream on, there's no way that's going to happen." They then activate their Gauntlets.

 _Gauntlet Activated_

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" They both yelled.

"Gate Card, Set!" Shouted Ace. "Now, let's see what you got, oh great master!"

"Just don't say I didn't warn you!"

"You ready?"

"Always!" Agreed Dan.

"Bakugan, brawl!" They both said. The two Bakugan collided in the center. "Bakugan, Stand!" They both spun, and their tornados battled. Soon, Drago's was defeated, and he was thrown backwards.

"Drago!" Shouted Dan.

"Lucky Shot." Said Drago. Then Percival stopped spinning.

"This isn't going to be much of a contest. Look how high my power level is already." The two Bakugan returned to ball form, and returned to their respective partners.

"It's my turn!" Said Dan. "Gate Card, Set!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" They both Said.

"What do they think they're doing?" Asked Mira.

"If they shoot at the same time, Drago will lose because his power level is lower!"

"Don't count Dan out yet." I said as the Bakugan neared each other. Then, Drago arced past Percival, and went around him. The others gasped.

"Bakugan, Stand!" Shouted Dan. "Drago!"

"Bakugan, Stand! Percival!"

"Did you catch that curve?" Asked Baron.

"He must've put some spin on the ball when he threw it." Agreed Mira.

"Pretty proud of yourself, huh?" Asked Ace. Dan Laughed. "Laugh it up. I'm just getting started!"

 _Ability Card, Set_

"Ability Activate! Darkus Driver!" Percival then became a massive flying drill, aimed directly for Drago.

"Not so Fast!" Said Dan. "Ability Activate! Burning Dragon!" Dan sent his arm up and forward. Drago became enveloped in a red aura, and ran into Percival. An explosion ensued.

"What happened?" Asked Baron.

 _Power level increase_

"Snap, His power is still higher than mine!"

"A little help Dan?" Asked Drago as he fell.

"Sure thing, buddy! Gate Card, Open! Pyrus Reactor!" Baron was Holding Marucho, and hopping from foot to foot when it opened. Drago went up by 150 Gs.

"Not finished, yet!" Said Drago as he got out of his nose dive.

"Clever, but not clever enough." Argued Percival.

"Let's go." Said Ace. "Ability, Activate!"

 _Ability Card Set_

"Tri Gunner!" Percival crossed his arms, then reached them to his sides. Then, energy balls began to grow from his wrists and his mouth. He then brought the three together and sent the huge laser at Drago.

"Get Ready, Drago. Ability Activate! Burning Dragon!" Drago sent a fireball right at Percival. The two attacks collided, and they exploded.

"The third and final attack!" Said Marucho.

"Their powers are even." Said Ace.

"Think again." Said Dan. "Fusion Ability Activate! Pyrus Slayer!" Drago kicked up a massive tornado of fire.

"No Way!" Said Ace. "You used a combination fusion ability?"

"Never leave Dan out of a game." I said.

"I'll crush that!" Said Ace. "Ability Activate! Night Explorer!" Percival shot up his own tornado. Drago dropped by 300 Gs, but because Percival had dropped by one hundred, Drago was still ahead.

"No! It's not enough!" Said Ace as the two collided. A massive explosion occurred, and Drago was still flying. Percival was heading towards the ground, and returned to ball form.

"Now we're even." Said Drago.

"How long can they keep this up?" Asked Mira.

"They are equally matched, so it could go on for a while." I said. "Dan is one who never gives up, and I know that you guys know that Ace is the same. Neither will give up until forced to."

"They won't give up, so they could end up obliterating each other!" Said Baron.

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Ace. "Let's finish this Percival."

"Once and for all!" Agreed Percival.

"I'll show you power!" Said Ace. "Bakugan Brawl!"

"You ready to kick some Bakugan, Drago?"

"You can count me in!"

"Ok, let's do it. Bakugan, Brawl!" Percival wrapped Drago in a black sphere, and it exploded.

"Now!" Shouted Dan. Drago sent a large amount of dust in Percival's way.

"Percival!" Said Ace as the dust subsided. A large scale fight ensued.

"Drago!" Shouted Dan as the battle continued. Over time, the power levels continued to rise, and the life gauges continued to drop. After a long time, the two Bakugan collided head on, and caused a massive explosion. Dan and Ace were forced backwards by it's sheer force.

 _Power Levels Equal_

Both Dan and Ace were at only 10% on their life Gauges. Before them was a huge crater formed by all the battling. Dan walked to the edge, breathing heavily. Ace did the same.

"How long can they keep this up?" Asked Baron.

Marucho checked his pocket watch. "Unbelieveable! Those two have been battling for over three hours!"

"What did I say. They won't back down." I said.

"This has gone too far." Said Mira.

"Come on!" Said Ace. "Bet you've had enough, haven't ya? Just give up!"

"I'm just getting started!" Replied Dan. "Ready for another rumble?"

"Let's do it." Agreed Drago.

"Let's finish them off, Percival."

"You Bet!" Agreed Percival.

"Bakugan!" They both started, then their eyes went hazy, and they stopped moving on their own.

"Dan!"

"Ace!" The two brawlers fell into the pit they had created. They were tumbling down the sides. Drago and Percival were also falling down. They hit in the center, seconds before Dan and Ace finished falling. They were both on their faces. They both groaned, then Ace began to laugh. Dan followed soon after. They then turned over.

"Man, You're off the rim." Said Ace.

"And you're not?" Asked Dan.

"You fought well, Percival." Complemented Drago.

"We'll settle this another time." Agreed Percival.

"After we get some rest." Both Dan and Ace began to laugh again. Me, Baron, Mira and Marucho slid down to them.

"Looks like we've got three new members." Said Mira.

When the sun had set, we were in the trailer. "Dimension Controllers?" Asked Dan. "What are those?"

"There are three Dimensions, Alpha, Beta, And Gamma." Said Mira. "Their power changed the Bakugan back into balls."

"So, if we were to destroy those controllers, would that change the Bakugan back to their former selves?" Asked Marucho.

"It's worth trying." Said Ace. "Battling the Vexos will only get us so far." He continued. "We need to hit them where it really hurts. That's why we've got to wipe out all three controllers!"

"We could just remove their power." I said.

"But each of the controllers is in the center of a city!" Said Baron.

"So that means that we need to hit the enemy in his lair. What do you think Dan, Atom?" Mira turned around to see Dan with his mouth full. I replied for both of us.

"We can agree that it sounds like a plan." I said.

"Well, I couldn't agree with you more." Said Mira. Dan swallowed his food, then held his hand out in a thumbs up.

"Sounds like my kind of mission!"

"Now that's the stuff." Said Mira.

"I'm in!" Said Baron.

"Gotta love a guy who doesn't over think things." Said Ace.

"Brace yourselves, everyone." Said Baron. "We're taking off." Then the entire building began to shake.

"Whoa! What's going on around here?" Asked Dan.

"Relax, the base is mobile." I said.

"Next Stop, Alpha!" Said Baron.

"No way, this building is on the move?" Asked Dan.

"The base turns into a mobile tank." Said Mira.

"This is off the chain!" Said Dan.

"I think you'll like our technology." Said Ace. "Even someone as slow as Dan can operate it."

"All Right!" Said Dan. "This just keeps on getting better and better!" Then Dan picked up Marucho.

"Put me down, Dan!" He said. "I mean it Dan, I might drool on you!"

"He means it, Dan." I said. "Put him down." Mira exited the control room, and went into the hallway.

"Dan and Marucho are always there for each other." Though Mira. "Like brothers."

 _We're going Vexos hunting! Or are they hunting us? I'm not entirely sure myself. All I know is that Dan is trying to teach Baron how to be better in the wrong way, getting psyched isn't always the best way. Looks like I'll need to step in before Shadow Prove gets here. I just hope it will all work out ok._


	3. Baron's Bravery

Dan and Marucho were learning of how the Vestals got to New Vestroia, and of the Vexos. When we all neared the trailer, I got off and went to get Tom on Earth. Baron was more than overjoyed at meeting us, but Ace wasn't so friendly. He challenged Dan to a Brawl, and they dragged it out for over three hours. It ended in a draw, and we learned what the Dimension Controllers were. Now, we're making our way to Alpha City.

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

The door opened, and Dan stepped out. "So, what do you think?" Asked Dan. Baron and Mira looked him over.

"It seems to fit you just fine." Said Mira.

"That uniform looks so awesome on you!" Said Baron.

"You got that right Baron!" Agreed Dan. "This stuff fits like it was made for me!"

"The better you look, the better you brawl, Dan." Said Drago.

"Hey, if you're giving out compliments, why not a few to us?" Asked Marucho. We had both emerged from the door. Marucho was in a blue vest, with a light blue shirt. He was also in white shorts.

"Wow, looking sharp, dude." Said Baron.

"Luckily you had this in a junior size." Said Marucho. Then Baron looked to me. I was in a uniform similar to Baron's, but it was in a rainbow of colors rather than just white.

"Wow! Now that's a good uniform!" He complimented.

"Yeah. It was a good thing you guys had some paint. Otherwise this would've been the same as yours, Baron. I don't like to copy others looks."

"You all look ready." Said Mira. Then she held out her hand. "Dan, you can't just battle with Drago." She tossed him some more Bakugan.

"Thanks, Mira. These are cool, but I won't be needing them."

"Drago isn't enough." Argued Mira.

"She's right Dan, I will need some backup. There is strength in numbers."

"What?" Asked Dan.

"Now do you see my point?" Asked Mira.

"Yeah, I guess." Said Dan as he put the Bakugan into his front pocket. "Sorry about that, Drago."

"Is there a Bakugan for me?" Asked Marucho.

"Sorry Marucho. I had all of my Aquos Bakugan taken from me in my last battle." Said Mira regretfully.

Marucho slouched over. "That's all right Mira."

"Don't worry Marucho!" Said Dan. "I'll get those Bakugan back the next time I battle the Vexos!"

"In that case, I'll be there to cheer you on!" Said Marucho.

"Let me guess. No Haos Bakugan?" I asked.

"Sorry, Master Atom. I've got none."

"No sweat. Me and Leo will just have to brawl harder to make up for it."

"Right, partner!"

"Now, before we meet the Vexos, we need to get in some heavy duty training!" Said Dan. "And I'm just the person to lead it, too. Whaddya say!"

"You mean you would train me?" Asked Baron.

"That would be funny to watch." Said Ace. "Then who would train you, Dan?"

"We can all train together." Said Mira.

"It's like a dream come true!" Said Baron. "My personal trainer is going to be Dan!" He stretched Dan's name. "Thank you master! Thank you so much! I won't let you down!"

We were outside, eating. "Tell us another one of your stories, Master Dan!" Said Baron. "How about when you and the other brawlers helped Drago to become part of the Core! I can't get enough of that one. Or what about when Marucho mentioned you throwing Drago into the river?" Baron was just all over Dan, and wasn't giving him any space.

"Hey, give me a break, I'm hungry!"

"Give him some space, Baron. You don't want to get between Dan and food." I said.

"Yeah Baron, seriously!"

"I try, and then I start thinking. What happens when you teach me all of your secrets and I become an even better brawler than you are? Then I'll be the mightiest brawler in the universe! Those Vexos will run when they see me coming!"

"Sorry Baron, but right now the most powerful thing about you is your mouth." Said Mira.

"Huh? What was that?" Asked Baron.

"All I'm saying is that if you spent as much energy practicing as you do talking, you would be a master brawler by now."

"No way. How can you say that?" Asked Baron.

"Don't listen to her, Baron. You're doing just fine! Right Drago?"

"She does have a point."

"Okay then." Said Dan as he stood up. "We'll show them that you've got what it takes together. And you can bet I won't be going easy on you, Baron, okay?"

"Yes! Your word is my command!" Said Baron as he bowed.

"Come on, lighten up. It was just a joke!" Said Dan. Then they both laughed.

Prince Hydron was watching a video feed of the Resistance's trailer. Then he pressed a few buttons. "Spectra. I think it's time we did something about them, wouldn't you think?"

"I'm already on it, sire."

"Ahem!" Said Shadow. Mylene turned around. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Shadow!" Said Mylene.

"You're up to something and I want to know exactly what it is! You wouldn't be hogging all the fun, would you?"

"Don't be such a child. I'm on the hunt for the resistance."

"Oooh! I want in on that! It's been way to boring around here! Why don't you take me along for the ride?" He asked with a laugh. Then, he jumped down and landed on his airship. "Come on!"

"If you insist." Said Mylene.

"Baron reporting for training, sir!" Yelled Baron. He was before Dan and Marucho. I was off to the side with Tom.

"It's pretty early, but let's get going.

"Well, okay." Said Baron.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" They both said.

"Gate Card, set!" Said Dan.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" They both said. Mira and Ace walked up.

"This should be interesting." Said Mira. Drago was facing Nemus, and Dan was facing Baron. Then, Dan began to flap his lower arms up and down. "Get Psyched!" He kep saying. Then, when he felt like it was enough, he hit his chest with his hands like King Kong, and yelled. Mira blinked, and Ace sat down.

"The most important thing in winning a battle is to get psyched for it. Let's see what you've got! Ready?" Then they both began to chant.

"Is it going to be like that every time he brawls?" Asked Ace.

"Hope not." Replied Marucho.

Drago turned to Nemus. "Sorry Nemus, these humans do funny things."

"I understand. Bakugan cannot be responsible for their brawler's." Dan and Baron were still going at it. "Mind you, I haven't seen Baron this excited and confident in a while."

"Really?" Asked Drago.

"Sooner or later, he's going to find out the truth about me." Thought Baron.

"Wow! Baron's getting really pumped." Thought Dan. "I must be a better teacher than I thought!"

Baron suddenly stopped. "I'm sorry. I can't train with you."

"Yeah, stay psyched! Keep it up!" Then Dan actually focused on Baron. "What? What are you talking about?"

"It's just that I don't deserve to battle with someone of your skill and bravery, sir."

"That's a pretty warped thing to say." Argued Dan.

"I'm just not worthy!" Baron got down on his hands and knees. "I'm so sorry! You see, it's all my fault for what happened to Tigrerra!" Said Baron.

"Tigrerra?" Asked Dan.

"We were brawling against Spectra. I lost my nerve. And then I lost Tigrerra!"

"I had no idea." Said Dan. "But that makes it even more important for you to get back in the game and win back Tigrerra!"

"But if I lose again, they'll take Nemus from me! I couldn't stand that! Remember, you lose your Bakugan if the difference in power levels is more than 500! I couldn't risk that again, Dan. Could you?"

"I know it's tough, but you gotta try!"

"No Way! I'd rather hand over Nemus than lose him in a brawl!"

"You don't mean that!" Exclaimed Dan. Mira walked over.

"He does." Then she turned to Baron. "So save us the grief and run away now!" she yelled. "Do you think that you can save the Bakugan with that attitude? We can't afford to have you in the resistance if you're just going to give up!"

"Don't you think that's a little harsh, Mira? The poor guy needs to get his confidence back!" Argued Dan.

Marucho ran over. "Let's all calm down! An experience like that is bound to shake a guy's confidence! If Dan works with Baron, I bet that Baron would be back to his old self!"

"Aw, come on Mira, lighten up! I mean, you know what it's like to lose a Bakugan too. We're all in this together! We're a team!" Said Dan.

"My point exactly!"

"What?" Asked Dan.

"A team is only as strong." She started. Then she turned to Baron. "As it's weakest member."

"Baron." Said Nemus.

"What do you think, Nemus?" Asked Drago. "Are you willing to take a chance?"

"I am, but it's not up to me. Baron is the one who has to decide, and I must obey."

"Dan and I are partners. We each have an equal say on all decisions." Then Leonidas jumped up.

"Drago, it is true that you and Dan are Partners, but what would happen if Dan were to just up and quit. Would you be able to do anything without him? That's what's going on between Baron and Nemus."

"Did Atom tell you to say that?"

"No. I made that decision myself. He just told me about it."

"Dan." I said. They all looked at me. "Dan, you are good at Pyrus, but not the other attributes. Baron is a Haos brawler, and can't battle the same way as a Pyrus. Your teaching is very ineffective to get to the goal." Then I turned to Baron. "The choice is yours, but you should also listed to what others are saying. It is true that you lost Tigrerra, but you were facing against something completely unfair. I know that you feel like you can't do it, but you need to try! Can you understand that, Baron?" Then, Shadow's ship started flying all crazily in the air. We all watched it come in, brushing against the trees a lot. It then bounced on the ground, and skid towards us. It stopped moving forwards, and almost toppled on us. Then, it fell backwards and landed.

"Nice landing." Said Dan. Then, a pod opened on the front, and Shadow stepped out, only to immediately fall down the front of his ship. He landed on his head, and got it stuck in the ground. Mylene began to get out of the craft. Shadow pulled his head out of the ground, then laughed maniacally.

"You imbecile! Must everything me a joke to you, Shadow?" Asked Mylene.

"Whoa! What a rush!"

"Mylene, Shadow." Said Mira.

"What's up?" Asked Dan.

"Who's that?" Asked Marucho.

"More of the Vexos." Replied Mira. Dan and Marucho quickly turned around. Shadow was laughing. He was moving his body in a circle, then thrust his head forward.

"Surprise!" He said with his tongue sticking out. Then, he pointed at us. "So, who's got the guts to battle me?" He asked. Then he pointed to Dan. "How about you, human?" Then he pointed to me. "Or how about you?"

"Big mistake guys." Said Dan. "Let's get this party started."

"Not you." Said Mira. Dan just about fell over. "Let Baron do it instead!"

"What?" asked Baron.

"Did I hear you right?" Asked Marucho.

"No, no. I don't mind. Dan can handle this one!" Stuttered Baron.

"This is your chance to prove yourself, Baron. Are you ready to jam or run?" She asked.

"Mira." Complained Baron.

"Mira, Chill out." Said Dan. "Hey Ace! Don't you think she should cut Baron some slack?" Ace just shrugged.

"So, what's it going to be? Battle Shadow, or run away with your tail in between your legs?" Pushed Mira.

"But what if I lose Nemus?" Asked Baron. He raised Namus up on his hand. Nemus opened.

"It is up to you, Baron." Said Nemus. "I would battle beside you any day!"

"Really? You, you would?"

"Of course. I believe in you!"

"We're all with you." I said. "If you want to save the Bakugan, then prove it! We need your help to make it through."

"Okay." Relented Baron. Then he looked at Nemus. "We'll do it together!"

"And we'll help you through it." I said.

"Haos brawlers fight for the light." Said Leonidas.

Shadow yawned. "This one isn't even worth my time. You want him Mylene?"

"No way. I'll leave the small fry to you. I'm going for a bigger prize."

"Aw, come on! How come I get the lame battles?" Asked Shadow.

"Because I'm going after Leonidas."

"You really think you can beat us?" I asked. "Bring it on!"

"Yes bring it, you swine." Agreed Leonidas.

"What about a double battle?" Asked Shadow.

"Atom, think we could take them both?" Asked Baron.

"It should be easy." I said.

"Fine then." Said Mylene. "Let's just get on with it."

 _Gauntlet Activated_

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" We all said.

"Gate Card, Set!" shouted Shadow. "Bakugan Brawl! Stand Anchorsaur!"

"He can taste your fear!" Said Shadow. Baron gulped.

"Don't worry, Baron." I said. "We can do this."

"Baron, let's go!" Said Nemus.

"Huh?" Asked Baron.

"Trying to Ignore my invitation? Ha! That's not very polite! Here I'll make you battle!" He set an ability card. The Anchorsaur roared. "Shock Down!" Yelled Shadow. Baron's Jelldon was forced out.

"No! Haos Jelldon!"

"His Bakugan flew out of his hand!" Yelled Marucho.

"Shock Down brings out an opponent's weakest Bakugan, weather it wants to battle or not. And that's not all!"

 _Power loss detected_

"That ability is dragging down Haos Jelldon's power level down!" Exclaimed Dan.

"Oh no!" Said Baron. "Run away Jelldon!"

"Don't bother!" Laughed Shadow. The Anchorsaur then zapped Jelldon, defeating it. It returned to Baron.

"At least Jelldon wasn't taken away." Said Marucho.

"You can't sit back and play defense, Baron." I said. "Eventually, you will have to fight back."

"I just can't!"

"Then let me take a round." I said. Then I turned to Mylene. "You ready?"

"I've been waiting."

"Gate Card, Set!" I said. "Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Leonidas."

"I'll one up you on that." Said Mylene. "Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Slight!" I gasped. Tom looked on in worry. Slight came up, and faced Leonidas.

"I should've known." Said Leonidas. "That you were the one who captured him!"

"Big deal. All I know is that he is powerful, and that's all I need." Said Mylene.

"Slight might be powerful, but me and Leo were able to beat him before, and we'll do it again!"

"Give it your best shot." She said.

"Tom." I said as I looked back. "I will get Slight, and return him to you. I will not fail."

"Then start brawling already!" He said. "Stop stalling and win already!"

I turned back to Mylene. I set an ability card. "Ability Activate. Neoblast." Leonidas then powered up a powerful beam in his mouth.

"Big deal. Ability, Activate. Hydro Shield." Leonidas fired the laser just as the shield came up. It blocked the attack.

 _Haos Leonidas at 450 Gs. Aquos Slight at 500 Gs._

"Darn. That shield nullified our ability. Ready for another?" I asked.

"Always!"

"Ability Activate! Light Cannon!" Leonidas then began to power up again, this time holding a ball of light in his hands.

"Not enough." Said Mylene. "Double Ability, Activate! Hydro Shield plus Hydro Reflector!" Leonidas blasted his laser, and it hit Slight's shield. It then came right back at Leonidas.

 _Leonidas at 400 Gs. Slight at 450 Gs._

"We got something there." I thought. "Now it's time to start ramping up." Then I turned to Leonidas. "Ready, Partner?"

"Always will be!" I then held up an ability card that looked similar to Drago's perfect core abilities, however, it had a slight purple tint to it. I put it into my Gauntlet.

"Ability, Activate! Doomic Transport!" Leonidas then flew backwards into a doom gate, and it closed.

"Atom? Why did you do that?" Asked Dan. Then another doom gate opened behind Slight. Leonidas came out from behind it, and grabbed Slight.

"That's why." I said. "Doomic Transport is an ability that can move your Bakugan anywhere on the field. However, for most Bakugan it will lower their Gs to 100. But, because Leonidas was born in the Doom Dimension, when he uses the ability, he will actually gain power!"

 _Leonidas at 600 Gs. Slight at 450 Gs._

"Now for the coup de gra!" I said, as I loaded three abilities into my Gauntlet. "Triple Ability Activate. Neoblast, plus Light Cannon, plus Doomic Transport!" Three Doom Gates opened nearby Leonidas. He fired his Neoblast into one, his light cannon into another, and got away using a third. Then, several Doom Gates opened around Slight, and each one fired one of the attacks.

 _Leonidas at 900 Gs. Slight at 350 Gs._

Slight was defeated, and returned to ball form. He then returned to me. Leonidas also returned to ball form. Mylene's life gauge fell to zero.

"Why you little brat!" she said.

"Sorry, but when I make a promise, I make a promise." I then turned to Tom. "Here, catch." I said. I tossed Slight to him, and he caught him.

"Slight!" He exclaimed. "Are you alright?" Slight opened up.

"Yes, I am. Now that I'm with you. It was an absolute nightmare with the Vexos."

I turned to Baron. "You see, you never give up on your friends. Now, it's your turn to try." I said.

"You've been playing like you've already given up." Said Nemus.

"You're right. Gate Card, Set." Said Baron.

"Please use me." Said Nemus.

"Bakugan, brawl." said Baron. He had not thrown Nemus.

"Baron, Please!"

"I can't lose you, Nemus! Haos Rafflesian, Stand!" The giant plant stood, and just sat there. "Ability, Activate! Glow shield, now!" Rafflesian was surrounded by a glowing barrier.

"A shield! You've got to be kidding me!" Said Shadow. "If you're not going to battle like an adult, the run along, little boy! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Darkus Hammersaur!" The Hammersaur stood, and cracked the shield around Rafflesian. It then fell apart.

"No! He destroyed my ability by standing his Bakugan?"

"Baron, forget it!" I said. "Counter attack!"

"Right. Gate Card, Open! Haos Reactor!" A white glow emerged. "That raises Rafflesian's power by 100 Gs. And now, ability activate! Mirror Window!" Hammersaur was then surrounded by a geometric cage. "As long as Mirror Window is active, Hammersaur can't activate any of his abilities!" Then the Hammersaur tried to break through. It was shocked when it hit the wall. It growled. "Oh, and yeah. The more you try to crush your way through it, the more you hurt yourself!"

"Good Move, Baron!" Said Marucho.

"You've got him now, Baron!"

"But not for long!" Said Shadow. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

"Hey! No fair!" Said Baron.

"Who's talking fair?" Asked Shadow. "Anchorsaur will shatter Mirror Window! Just your bad luck!" Then he set an ability. "Let's go, Anchorsaur! Ability Activate! Magnerius!" The Anchorsaur roared, and sent a wave at the Mirror Window. It separated, freeing Hammersaur. "Ability Activate! Crush Hurricane! I'll be taking Rafflesian now!" He began to laugh maniacally. The Hammersaur was being swung around by the Anchorsaur, and hit Rafflesian. The Gs then began to go crazy, with the Darkus team at 800 and Rafflesian at 250

"That's a powerful ability!" Said Marucho. "The difference in power level is more than 500 Gs!"

"Hands off Rafflesian!" Said Baron. "Ability Activate! Flow Gloa!" Rafflesian's power grew just as it was defeated. "That should be just enough." It dropped Baron's life gauge to 10%.

"He managed to keep Rafflesian!" Said Marucho.

"But he lost two battles." Said Dan.

"And if he loses again." Said Ace.

"No way!" Said Dan. "You ready, Drago?"

"No Dan, I'm not. This is Baron's fight to win or lose."

"But Drago!" Then he looked at Mira.

"Baron doesn't need to prove anything to me." Though Mira. "But he does need to prove something to himself. You can do it!"

"Mira." Said Dan. "Believes."

"Of course she believes in him. She believes in the entire team! Don't you see Dan, that's why she was pushing so hard!"

"I get it Marucho." Said Dan. "What Baron needs, is for all of us to believe in him!" Then he turned to Baron. "Yo, Baron! Listen! Stop protecting Nemus and battle!"

"I can't!"

"But you can." I argued.

"Nemus!" Said Drago. "It's time to speak up! Tell Baron about how you feel! You're his partner!"

"But, but I don't know how." Said Nemus.

"You're breaking my heart, really. But I'm getting bored! You've still got a battle to lose! It's now time for the main event. Gate Card, Set!" He cackled. "Bakugan Brawl! Stand Darkus Atchibee!"

After it had stood, Baron started shaking his head. "It's no use! I can't win against Atchibee, Nemus! And if I lose, that means you'll be taken like Tigrerra!"

"Baron, I understand." Said Nemus. "But we can still free Tigrerra. It's just, well." baron looked at Nemus. "You can't win or lose if you don't battle!"

"Yeah."

"We're in this together."

"Nemus." Said Baron as he lowered his head and closed his eyes. "You're right." Then he shot his head back up and opened them. "Ok, let's do it! Win or lose, we'll battle together and protect each other!"

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Said Nemus. "Let's go!" Nemus closed, and jumped up. Baron caught him.

"Alright, kick it! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Nemus!"

As he opened, Nemus spoke. "Now we're talking!" Shadow began to laugh.

"Finally giving up Nemus? I'll add him to my collection!"

"Nobody touched Nemus on my watch." Said Baron, with a bit of malice in his voice. "Ability, Activate! Raven Lore!"

"Another lame attack?" Asked Shadow. "Try this on for size! Ability Activate! Vermillion Jet Black!" the entire area was shrouded in a dark mist.

"What's happening?" Asked Nemus.

 _Nemus power level at 250 Gs._

"Yeh! How does it feel to be useless?" Asked Shadow.

"Ability Activate! Shade Cocoon!"

"Yes!" Said Nemus. He struck his staff on the ground, and created a small ripple, which stopped the ability.

"What did Baron just do?" Asked Dan.

"Shade Cocoon is a special ability only Nemus can use." Explained Mira. "It allows him to completely shut down his opponent's abilities."

"I don't need any abilities to defeat you!" Said Shadow. "Hammersaur, stand!" the Hammersaur attacked Nemus.

"No, he's ganging up on Nemus!" Said Mira.

"That dude's hardcore." Said Dan. "Baron, do something now!"

"Not yet, Dan. It has to be when the time is right." Baron was holding an ability card. "But you've got to hold, Nemus."

"I'll hold, Baron!" Said Nemus as he pushed back the Hammersaur.

"Now we've got a party!" Said Shadow. "Let's invite Anchorsaur!" The power level then doubled.

"Whoa! The power level difference is 750 Gs!" Said Marucho.

"Baron!" Said Mira.

"It's over!" Said Dan.

"Oh, it's over alright." Said Baron. "It all comes down to this. No more running away, Nemus. Our last attack, our last chance to win."

"I'm with you, Baron." Said Nemus.

"Fusion Ability, Activate! Flow Skylight!" Said Baron.

 _Power level transfer complete_

"What?" Asked Shadow. "You took their combined power?"

"Light of the Majestic Sky! Release my friends from captivity!" Nemus slashed at all three of the Bakugan opposing them, defeating them.

"My life meter dropped to 0, but how?" Asked Shadow.

"Game over!" Cheered Marucho.

"Wow, isn't it awesome." Said Dan.

"Flow Skylight is a fusion ability that can only be used when shade cocoon is active. But it can only be activate when the power level difference is more than 500 Gs!"

Shadow Gasped. "You mean you faked me out?"

"So you had to bring Nemus to the brink of defeat in order to activate Flow Skylight." Said Ace. "That's serious brawling." He continued.

"You had to risk the very thing you were afraid of to lose in order to win." Said Mira. "You took a chance and won by more than 500 points. You freed three Bakugan at once."

"And you wanted to give it all up." I said.

"No Fair!" yelled Shadow, as he stomped his foot. "I'm the one that's supposed to cheat, not the resistance!"

"You are an overconfident nincompoop." Said Mylene.

"I am not!"

"Oh, man up. This was your loss and you'll be taking the blame for it. Get in the ship. We're going home, and this time, I'm driving!"

"I can't believe how bossy you are!" Said Shadow, as he reluctantly got into his ship. Mylene turned to me.

"You won this time, but next time you won't be so lucky." she got into the ship.

"See ya! Wouldn't want to be ya!" Mocked Dan.

"You did it Baron." Said Mira.

"I did, didn't I?"

"What did I tell you?" Asked Dan. "It's all about getting psyched! Then you battle with everything you've got!"

"Dan, that works for Pyrus more so than Haos." I argued.

"Oh yeah, I was totally psyched! But I couldn't have done it if Nemus hadn't trusted me, and hung in there like he did."

"It was nothing." Said Nemus. "I knew you would not let me down. We are partners, a team until the end." Then they began to chat with each other, I turned to Tom.

"Speaking of partners, how's Slight doing?"

"I'm doing better, thanks to you, Atom."

"Don't thank me. I wasn't the one who did the battling, or the one who suggested a card." I gestured to Leonidas.

"Yeah. That card allows me to draw on the power of the perfect core a little bit."

"Wait, so you have your own perfect core abilities?" Asked Tom.

"Apparently, he does." I said. "He was a part of the core, same as Drago. I wonder what else we will find out."

It was night, and we were getting ready to move. "Hey Mira. Hey! What are you doing all alone out here?" Asked Dan. "We're ready to get moving."

"Okay." Said Mira.

"You were unbelievable today." Said Dan. "You really push the edge, you know? You totally pushed Baron to a whole new level!"

"Thank you, I learned how to lead from my brother." Said Mira as she looked at his picture in her locket.

"Oh!" Said Dan. Then he looked over her shoulder. "Is that him?"

"Yeah. You know about the day when I discovered that the Bakugan are intelligent beings?"

"Yeah, why?"

"My brother was there, I saw him. But he disappeared and I ran off. I started the Bakugan battle brawlers resistance, and I haven't seen him since."

"That's intense."

"I have no idea where he is now. But, I know that he's somewhere in New Vestroia, and he's fighting to free the Bakugan just like I am! And we'll find each other some day."

"You bet!" Agreed Dan.

"Mira? Master Dan? Where are you guys?" Asked Baron. "Get it in gear or we'll leave without you! Then I'll get to be in charge!" Dan and Mira laughed. "Come on, guys!"

"Stay cool Baron. We're coming."

"Do you think they are ready, Tom?" I asked.

"All but one." Said Tom. "Marucho is about ready to find his partner. I wish him luck."

"Same here."

 _I know Dan and Drago are the greatest Bakugan Brawlers in the universe but they're gonna need my help. But what can I do without Preyas? Of course, finding a Bakugan is only half the battle. I still have to prove myself to her before she's willing to be my partner. Then Mylene revives a powerful ancient Bakugan to take us down! I hope my lucky stars are watching over me. Bakugan Brawl! You don't want to miss this one!_


	4. Marucho's Mission

Baron was having some confidence issues. He didn't want to risk Nemus in battle, especially against the Vexos. Luckily, we were all able to help him overcome his fear when Shadow and Mylene challenged me and Baron to a battle. I quickly overpowered Mylene, but Baron wasn't able to overcome his fear. But, with encouragement from the rest of us, he was able to brawl with Nemus and rescued three Bakugan from Shadow. Now, we're on our way again!"

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

Dan and me were brawling Tom and Baron. "Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Burning Dragon!"

"Not so fast, Master!" Said Baron. "Ability Activate! Skid Roa!"

"Let's see what you do with this, Tom!" I said. "Ability, Activate! Neoblast!"

"Ability, Activate! Hydro Reflector!" The laser bounced off of the shield at the same time that Drago's fireball hit Nemus's shield.

"That's enough!" Said Mira, holding up her hand. We all removed our activation cards, and the Bakugan returned to ball form. "Why do you get so psyched over practice?" Asked Mira.

"They get psyched over everything." Said Ace.

"Nah, it's more so about being with my friends for me." I said.

"Same here" Said Tom.

"And why shouldn't we be psyched? I love to brawl! Right Drago?"

"Truer words were never spoken!"

"That was awesome, Master Dan." Said Baron. "I freaked out when you pulled out burning dragon!"

"You had some pretty good moves, too. You really had me on my toes there!"

"I'm next in line for a little practice." Said Mira.

"Hey, sounds good to me!" Said Dan.

"It would be an honor." Agreed Drago. Then we all started chatting a little. Marucho came out of the trailer.

"Hey guys. What's everybody talking about?"

Dan was talking to us. "We've got to be in major shape. And that doesn't mean just practicing. It means pushing each other to the limit every time!" I looked over a Marucho. He was looking down, seeming to be depressed.

Marucho was on the railing at sunset, thinking. "Preyas, I miss you so much." He then remembered the dream that he had when Preyas was taken by Klaus. "Don't worry Preyas, I'll win you back! I just need to find a Bakugan who will battle with me." I then walked up.

"You feeling okay, Marucho?" I asked.

"I am." He said.

"I know you're lying. You're worried about Preyas, aren't you?"

"I should know better than to try and lie to you." I then bent down low.

"I'm going to keep the Gauntlet case unlocked tonight. Pack anything you think you will need, and leave when everybody is asleep. I know you will find your partner then."

"Really? Thanks, Atom."

"What useless Bakugan you are." Said Mylene. "Beg all you want, it's no use. I can't be bothered to keep you. Now be gone!" She threw them onto a floating platform.

"Please have mercy on us, Mylene!"

"We're just little OW!" They all fell.

"Now that I've finally put out the garbage, I think I'm in the mood for a little Bakugan hunting." She said as she turned. "Don't just stand there, prepare for my departure, you fools!"

"It's not stealing, if I bring it back." Said Marucho to himself. He then put the Gauntlet into his backpack. "That should be everything I need. I'll have to remember to thank Atom when I get back." He then walked out the door. He was thinking to himself. "Please forgive me everybody. But I can't just go on watching you all fight to save New Vestroia. I can't stand being the only one who can't help. Somewhere out there, there is a Bakugan who will be my partner. And I'm going to find him!" He then walked away from the trailer.

Marucho was walking under the hot sun. His stomach growled. "Man, I'm so hungry. I wish I had packed a lunch." He then went down onto his knees. He looked into the sky. "Preyas, are you there?" then he saw an image of Preyas waving in the sky.

"I'm always by your side, Marucho." Said the illusionary Preyas. "So hang in there!" Then he repeated himself a few more times before slowly fading away.

"I miss you Preyas!" He then got onto his feet. "Okay! I promise to find a new Bakugan partner so I can save you and the others!"

"I'll be waiting." Said the illusionary Preyas as he faded away fully. Marucho then looked forwards, and saw a forest.

"Whoa! What's that?" he asked. He then readjusted his glasses and looked again. He began to walk in that direction, and soon was walking in the forest. "There's got to be something I can eat around here, but where." He asked. Then he started looking around. "This place is just weirding me out. I feel like I'm being watched!" Then he saw a Bakugan run across the path. "A Bakugan!" He gasped. He then began to run towards that Bakugan, and he got caught in a was flung into the air, and was then hanging off of a tree. "Hello? Can somebody help me? Is there anybody around that can help me?"

A bakugan the walked on the branch holding Marucho. "Well, well. What do we have here. It doesn't look like a rabbit." Marucho looked up. "Oh, it's just a child. What is it doing wandering around Elfin's forest?"

"Hello there. I'm Marucho. I'm looking for something to eat."

"Marucho? That's a funny name. Not nearly as pretty as Elfin."

"Oh, Elfin? You're right. That is prettier than Marucho."

"Flatterer! Wait, where have I heard that name before? Marucho. Oh, I know! Did you have a Bakugan named Preyas?"

Marucho Gasped. "How do you know Preyas?"

"Maybe I didn't hear you right." Yelled Dan. "We have to go look for Marucho!"

"We just don't have time to go looking for a deserter! He's history now." Countered Ace.

"Deserter? You're going to pay for that!"

"Come on." Said Baron. "Chill."

"Calm down Dan." Agreed Drago.

"Marucho's no deserter! Look, he took a Gauntlet! That means he's coming back!"

"When I see it." Said Ace.

"Come on, Atom! Back me up here!" I was standing by a wall.

"I will neither agree with Dan or argue. I left the case unlocked, and Marucho went off to find a partner. Each of your definitions of deserter paint him as one or not. Thus, there is no way to end this feud."

"Dan, we understand how you feel!" Said Mira. "But right now we have more pressing priorities than finding Marucho." We all turned to Mira. "We must focus on destroying the Dimension Controller at Alpha."

"Don't underestimate Marucho." Said Dan. "He'll be back with a new Aquos Bakugan."

"You are right Dan. But don't push it." I thought to myself.

Marucho was eating some berries. He turned back to Elfin. "Thank you for the delicious lunch, but could you tell me how you know Preyas?"

"Before he was taken by the Vestal people, he told me all about Earth and the Battle Brawlers."

"He was my Bakugan, and my best friend."

"Oh, that Preyas was a real charmer!" Said Elfin. "It was love at first sight!" She then seemed to have a daydream. Then she snapped back to reality. "Oh, he was so dreamy!"

"Sounds like Preyas is popular."

"Everyone was sad when he got captured. And that left the Wontu open to attack! So I had to take over their protection."

"The Wontu?" Asked Marucho.

"The little Bakugan of the forest."

"I wish Preyas was here." Said Marucho somberly.

"Huh?" asked Elfin.

"I know!" Started Marucho. "Elfin, I need a favor from you!"

"A favor? What is it?" She asked.

"I need to battle the Vexos and save New Vestroia! Will you be my partner?"

"What?" Asked Elfin, shocked.

"Come on! We'd be great together, don't you think?"

"You're not exactly what I had in mind."

"Let's save Preyas!" Pushed Marucho. "Please!" Elfin seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Um. Sorry, I don't think so." Marucho nearly fell over.

"Whaaa?"

"You're not exactly what I imagined in a partner Marucho." She then had another daydream.

"That's a little too smooth for me." Argued Marucho.

"I'm waiting for a battle brawler who's super good looking and knows how to show a Bakugan a good time!" Said Elfin, spinning around. She stopped facing away from Marucho.

"Good time?" Asked Marucho. "But this is what Preyas would want!" Elfin turned around.

"How would you know?"

"Preyas and I are as close as a Bakugan and his brawler can be! He's counting on me to save the Bakugan!"

"Since you put it that way." Said Elfin as she turned around. "Okay. If you pass the tests, I'll think about a temporary partnership."

"What tests?" Asked Marucho.

"Oh, nothing too strenuous." Then, they went to a waterfall. "Your first test will be to stop the driftwood before it falls into the river."

"Okay." Said Marucho. Then he looked up, and saw massive logs start to fall down. He started screaming, and the logs fell on him.

"Oops. Not so good on that one." Said Elfin. Then she dragged him to a patch of flowers. "The next test is all about speed. Dodge these flowers."

"Flowers?" Asked Marucho. Then the flowers opened up and started spraying him with seeds. They came hard and fast at him, and he was soon face down. "I give up."

"You didn't do so good on that one either." They went to a clearing. "You tried your best Marucho, but it just wasn't good enough. So why don't you just give up?" Marucho was starting to cry at this point. "Guy tears. Gotta go."

"I won't give up." Started Marucho. "I'll never give up. I'm a Bakugan Brawler and I'll save Preyas!" Elfin turned back around. "Really?" She asked. Then Marucho saw Mylene's ship.

"What's that?" Asked Marucho.

"Trouble." Replied Elfin.

Mylene was in her ship. It had started to pick up Bakugan. "There had better be a few powerful Bakugan around here." Her ship was sucking them up very rapidly. The she heard a voice to her right.

"Stop it!" Yelled Marucho. "Stop it right now!"

"Give me those Bakugan back!" Yelled Elfin. Mylene smiled. Her ship went down close to Marucho.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here? A human, and a little Bakugan with a big mouth." She was tossing her Bakugan into the air. "Better than these small fries." She clenched them in her hand.

"Leave them alone, you witch!" Yelled Elfin. "Those aren't warrior Bakugan!"

Mylene chuckled. "You're right. They're weak and useless." She tossed them over her shoulder.

"Did you see that?" Asked Marucho.

"She can't get away with this!" Agreed Elfin.

"All talk, no action." Taunted Mylene.

"You want action!" Elfin exploded. "You got it!"

"We'll take you on!" Said Marucho. Then he realised something. "Elfin, does this mean you've changed your mind about being partners?"

"Well, sort of. I mean, just for this one battle so we can teach Miss Snarkypants a lesson! A Bakugan Brawl with us will wipe that smug smile off her face! You are good, right?"

"Yeah!" Replied Marucho. Then, the two combatants went to a small lake.

"Let's go." Said Mylene.

"Yeah!" Agreed Marucho.

"Wait, Marucho. Don't you want to scan your partner's data first?"

"Oh right, sorry." A small extension appeared from the Gauntlet, and Elfin stepped onto it. Her data was then transferred to the Gauntlet.

 _Scanning Bakugan Data_

"So, these are your stats, Elfin? You're really amazing!"

"Oh, I'm not so impressive." She blushed.

"Intriguing." Thought Mylene. "I'll just have to take this Bakugan to find out more."

"Ready?" Asked Marucho. "Now you'll be sorry!"

"Interesting." Thought someone in a nearby tree. "Things are going exactly as they should be. I had better go tell Master Spectra that it is going well. But, I think I will wait to see how the battle plays out before I do. What do you think, Pyreon?" He asked.

"I'm always with you, Azion." Replied the Bakugan.

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" They both yelled.

"Gate Card, Set." Said Mylene. "Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Abis Omega!" A giant serpent appeared.

"Don't worry little Bakugan. I'll make your defeat quick and painless." Said the serpent.

"Oh please!" Said Elfin. "Ready to rock and roll, Marucho?"

"You bet I'm ready, Elfin! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"Sun wind and rain combined!" Said Elfin as she stood. "Let Aquos Elfin appear, Marucho! There's still time to run away." She said pointing at Abis.

"Oh wow Elfin! You are so awesome!"

"Thanks, cutie pie!"

"Let's see how tough you are in a battle." Said Mylene as she set an ability card. "Ability Activate! Dry World!" A large amount of mist was kicked up.

"It's just mist." Said Elfin. "And mist can't hurt and Aquos Bakugan!" She laughed. "You're not very smart, are you?"

"Watch it!" Said Marucho. "It's not just mist!" Then the mist cleared.

"The water's all gone!" said Elfin is surprise.

"With dry world active." Said Mylene. "You can't use your Aquos abilities. But Abis Omega can still use his! It looks like your hopes for victory just dried up, little Bakugan." Abis then began to float his ball of water at Elfin, trying to attack her.

"Watch where you're going!" She complained. "I am so done with this. Attribute change! Ventus!" Her color scheme became more green. "Sun, wind and rain combined! Let Ventus Elfin appear! Nice try though!"

"Now she's changed to ventus." Said Marucho. "Abis Omega's Dry World ability is useless!"

"So, you're an attribute changing Bakugan." Said Mylene.

"I like variety." Said Elfin.

"Come on!" Said Marucho. "Ability Activate! Wing Mercury!"

"On the wings of wind, I strike!" Said Elfin as she began to spin. She glowed a little, and went near Abis. Then, the frog on her head opened fire with Vestus energy at the bubble. It popped and she rammed into Abis. "Gotcha now!" Abis was defeated, and Elfin returned to Marucho.

"That was incredible, Elfin!" Said Marucho after she had returned.

""Easy peasy!"

"That's okay. I like a challenge." Said Mylene.

The trailer was moving. "Still no sign of Marucho anywhere." Said Dan.

"Like I said. He's a deserter."

"I told you Ace, Marucho's no coward! Right Atom?"

I shrugged. "I made sure that he would be found. Tom is currently watching him, making sure he will be okay."

"And why didn't you tell me?" Asked Dan.

"Whoa! Look!" Said Baron. We all looked in the direction he was.

"That's a Bakugan battle!" said Mira. I looked at Dan.

"That's why."

"Attribute Change! Darkus!" Said Elfin. "Let Darkus Elfin appear so I can make you guys disappear!"

"So it's Darkus this time, my friend." Said Mylene. "Interesting. You might just be worth keeping once you lose. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Aquos Clawser!"

"Combining power levels won't help you." Said Elfin.

"This won't take long." Said Mylene. "Ability Activate! Power merge!" The Stug and Clawser fired lasers at Elfin, draining her power.

"I'm losing energy!" She yelled.

"Power merge allows both Clawser and Stug to steal 100 Gs from your power level. And so, you're mine!"

"I don't think so! Ability Activate! Go TwinBack!" The lasers changed from blue to purple, and then disappeared.

"Hey, what do you know! I feel like a new Bakugan!" Said Elfin

"TwinBack is an ability where any power level taken away is returned times two!"

"This human's not bad." Thought Elfin. "Who'd have thought?"

"And I'm not finished yet!" Said Marucho. "Ability, Activate! Moon Rainbow!" The sky then became dark, with a large crescent moon above.

"A unique ability?" Asked Mylene.

"It decreases opponent's power levels by 200 Gs, and increases Elfin's by 200 Gs." Elfin jumped up.

"Taa daa! And now for my next trick, nothing up my sleeve, now disappear!" She fired lasers from her fingers and they hit the opposing Bakugan. They were both defeated, and Mylene's life guage fell to 10%.

"You really took them out there, Elfin." Said Marucho.

"You can change attributes to Aquos Ventus and Darkus." Said Mylene. "But can you stand this? Gate Card, set!"

"I don't get it." Said Marucho. "Her life meter is low but she's still confident."

"What's that?" Asked Elfin looking up.

"Trouble!" Said Marucho as thunder and lightning began to surge.

"I summon trap Bakugan, Aquos Tripod Theda!" A pyramid like Bakugan flew into the air, and opened. Then, lightning struck, and revealed a knight like Bakugan. "Tripod Theda is a powerful Bakugan long thought Extinct. But thanks to vestal Science, we have revived him as a trap Bakugan."

"Twisted." Said Marucho.

"Trap Bakugan?" Asked Elfin. "We're not afraid of you, are we Marucho?"

"Oh, right! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"Let Aquos Elfin appear! Let's finish this."

"Darkus ability, activate." Said Mylene. "Live ripple!" Then three ghostly Bakugan showed in front of Theda.

"What is this? A ghost story?" Asked Elfin.

"They're not ghosts, Elfin." Said Marucho. "They're probably energy bodies."

"Energy bodies?" Asked Elfin.

"Tripod Theda also has the abilities of Aquos, Ventus and Darkus. I used it's Dakus ability to revive the energy bodies of the Bakugan you've defeated."

"Is anyone else creeped out here?" Asked Elfin. Then she jumped into action.

"Elfin, Wait!" Said Marucho. Elfin rammed into an invisible field around Theda. She bounced off.

"What happened?" She asked.

"The energy bodies feed Trap Bakugan power."

"We can't win with a direct attack!" Said Marucho.

"Says you!" Said Elfin. "I never lose, Marucho!" She jumped again. "Hey Jumbo, let's dance!" Theda readied his staff.

"Ability Activate! Power Merge!" Said Mylene. Elfin was shocked by the staff.

"He's draining Elfin's power! I've got to stop it. Maybe I can use TwinBack to reverse the flow."

"Not so fast." Said Mylene. "Ability Activate! Octo Whip!" Several tentacles then attacked Marucho.

"Marucho!" Yelled Elfin.

"Now you are all mine, Elfin." Said Mylene. "You will serve the Vexos. It is inevitable!"

"No!" Shouted Marucho as the water tornado stopped.

"I'm okay?" Asked Elfin. "Who turned off the water?" Them Mylene saw Marucho.

"It can't be! You're supposed to be crushed!"

"I, I made it just in time, Elfin." Said Marucho.

"Marucho?" Asked Elfin. "You activated a defense ability when you could've run. You saved me!"

"Delta Marine Snow. Only Aquos Elfin can use it. I couldn't, let them hurt you Elfin." Said Marucho as he fainted.

"Marucho! Wake up! You've got to be okay!" Said Elfin. Tom then came out of the bushes to check on him. Elfin returned her attention to Mylene.

"Risking his own life to save a silly Bakugan. These humans are such imbeciles." Then she smiled. "Take her!" Theda got ready. "You cannot continue without a brawler. Surrender to me now." Then someone threw a Ventus Gate card next to Mylene. "Who threw that?" Up on the cliff was a cloaked figure, standing.

"Shun." Thought Tom. The person held up a Ventus Bakugan, and it glowed.

Mira was walking in a forest. "That light came from over here!" She said to herself. Then she walked around a corner, and saw Mylene lose.

"I'm getting tired of losing to you." Said Mylene. "You could be useful. Why don't you join the Vexos?" The person just stood there. "No? Then farewell." Said Mylene as she left. The strange person jumped away.

"Could that be, my brother?" Asked Mira.

"Marucho? Are you okay?" Asked Dan. "Come on talk to me buddy."

"He should be fine." Said Tom. "Just a bit worse for wear." Marucho then opened his eyes.

"That you, Dan?" He asked. "Where am I? The Battle!"

"The battle's over." Said Mira. "She's gone. Some brawler took care of Mylene's trap Bakugan."

"That's good, because Elfin was in trouble." Then Marucho gasped. "Oh no! Elfin!" He looked around a little, and didn't see her. "Looks like I lost her too." He sighed. Then Elfin came with a leaf, filled with water.

"Marucho! You're awake! I brought you some water." The Marucho picked her up. "Hey! Careful!"

"You're still here?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah!" Replied Elfin.

"But why?"

"Why do you think?"

"But you said."

"I know what I said. But you think I'd leave my goofy partner alone?"

"Your partner?"

"Preyas always said that the most important thing in brawling isn't speed or strength. It's about caring for your partner. So, I guess you passed your test. At least for now. But only until the Bakugan are free!"

"Sure!" Agreed Marucho.

"Way to go, Marucho." Said Dan. "You found a partner."

"That's so cool, Master Marucho!" Said Baron.

"You won't regret this!" Said Marucho. "You and I will make an amazing team!"

"Once I get you in shape!" Said Elfin. "Start with push-ups. Drop and give me 50!"

"But you said power isn't important!"

"I have high standards. I want you looking good and feeling good. Got it? And don't think that I'm going to let you off easy like Preyas obviously did!" Everybody but Marucho began to laugh. I pulled Tom aside.

"Did you see Shun?"

"Yes, I did. But I also think I saw someone else."

"Who?" I asked.

"Remember your Pyrus friend?" I gasped when Tom said that.

"Master Spectra." Said Azion. "I bring news."

"Tell me."

"Mylene battled Marucho, just as expected, and Shun came in to help at the same time. However, when Marucho was down, Tom came in to check on him."

"Tom? Slight's partner?"

"One and the same."

Spectra growled. "Keep me updated. I want to know their every move."

"Yes."

 _Break time's over. We've got a job to do! But, before we can go to Alpha City, New Vestroia, two mysterious strangers try to mess with my head. Then, they reveal themselves to be Gus, and Azion. Atom seems shaken by this, but that won't stop him. Wait a minute, what is that on Azion's hand? Uh oh! That doesn't look good! You'll have to see for yourself. See you there!_


	5. Old Friends, New Enemies

Marucho was upset that he couldn't help us with the battle against the Vexos, so I helped him a little. I left the Gauntlet case unlocked, and directed him to find his partner. He got into a battle with Mylene, and almost lost. It was lucky for him that a Ventus brawler showed up. Me and Tom know his identity, but the others don't. They will soon, though.

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

"I have nowhere left to go." Said Gun, looking at a painting of Helios.

"Don't count me out either." Said Azion. "We both lost horrifically today."

"We're beaten and broken. Please, give us a sign." Then Helios's eye glowed. "Azion, do you see that?"

"Yes, I do."

"So, you two see it too?" Asked Spectra. Azion and Gus turned quickly. "You've been chosen. Join me and fight for a new world!"

Gus had called a meeting. The Vexos were there and ready. "Thank you for meeting here, on such short notice." Said Gus.

"Yeah yeah." Said Lync. "Just cut to the chase."

"All I can say is this better be important." Said Shadow.

"I'm sure Gus has a good reason." Said Mylene "Right, Gus? Why have you dragged us here?"

"You should know." Said Azion, coming out from behind Gus. "You're here because you have all failed."

"What do you mean by that, freak?" Asked Shadow.

"As he said." Said Gus.

"You're both asking for it!" Said Shadow.

"Gus and Azion mean that from now on we cannot afford to lose another battle." Said Spectra

"Look, next time I'll finish them off before they even load their Gauntlets!" Boasted Shadow.

"Didn't you lose three Bakugan to them?" Asked Lync.

"What's your point?" Countered Shadow.

"Stop bickering you fools." Snapped Mylene.

"That's enough!" yelled Spectra.

"If I may speak, Master Spectra."

"Go ahead, Gus."

"Please allow us to go next." Said Gus, gesturing to himself and Azion. "We will prove to you that this upstart Brawler Resistance can be beaten." Spectra waited a few seconds, then nodded.

Mylene grumbled. "Spectra's little pets."

"This is so nice." Said Marucho to Dan. "It's tempting to think that he whole Vestal thing is just a dream."

"Well, don't get too carried away or you'll wake up to find yourself in a nightmare." Said Ace.

"Ace, even you have to admit that this is a good place." I said. "We can relax for a few hours, and then get back on the move. We do need this sort of thing every now and again to keep our spirits up."

"And you especially need to keep your spirits up." Said Tom.

"I thought we agreed not to talk about him." I whispered back.

"Anyways." Said Mira. "Ace is right. So here Dan, this should help you against the Vexos." She held up Scorpion.

"What is it?" Asked Dan when he saw Scorpion.

"A trap Bakugan." Said Mira.

"What the?" Asked Marucho. Then he had a flashback to when Mylene used one. "I remember Mylene used one of those in our battle."

"It's called Scorpion." Continued Mira.

"This is so cool! He's not even round!" Said Dan.

"It's an honor to meet you, Scorpion." Said Drago. Scorpion said nothing.

"What's the matter dude? A little shy?" Scorpion opened.

"Trap Bakugan can't speak, or at least have no detectable speech." I said.

"That is true." Said Mira. "Either that or they are unwilling to talk to us."

"I would think that they have another form of communication." Said Marucho.

"It's ok." Said Dan. "We'll figure it out." then he turned to Scorpion. "How'd you like you join our team, pal?" Scorpion moved his claws, and seemed to nod. "Okay then! Let's blow the dust off and get some training in! Ok Drago. Let's go!"

"Right!" said Drago as Dan ran off to the nearby forest. Mira watched them.

"Don't worry Mira, I'll go with them." I said as I ran after him. Dan soon stopped, and put Drago and Scorpion down.

"Why don't we start off with a little triple ability?" Asked Dan.

"Sounds good to me." Agreed Drago. The Scorpion turned around.

"What's up, Scorpio?"

"He senses something coming." I said from behind Dan. Then Dan looked ahead, and saw two people shrouded in brown cloaks. They were walking towards us.

"What the?" Asked Dan.

"Careful Dan, this doesn't feel right." Then they walked up to us. One of them removed their hood.

"That's a fine Bakugan you have there." Said Gus.

"He sure it." Said Dan, as he looked at Drago. Then he snapped his head back at Gus. "I mean, what are you doing here?"

"I'm hiking through the area to collect and study soil samples. And who are you?"

"I'm with the Bakugan battle brawlers resi."

"Dan!" Whispered Drago.

"I mean, we're here to save the Bakugan."

"Nice save." I said.

"Interesting." Said Gus. "But why are you so concerned with Bakugan."

"I'll answer for both of us. It's because they are our friends." I said.

"But what's in it for you?" Asked Gus.

"What do you mean?" Asked Dan.

"You don't know why you battle? You're an amature!"

"Amature?" Asked Dan.

"Maybe you're just some mindless do-gooder. Or maybe you're hungry for power."

"I know I'm not." I said. "My goal is to help my friends, no matter the danger. I know the balance between good and Evil, and it is not one I am willing to cross."

"That's interesting." Said the still hooded figure. I gasped at the voice. Gus turned to Dan.

"So, what's the answer to my question?"

"It's more, complicated." Said Dan.

"Battling without purpose is meaningless!" Said Gus.

"Hang on." Said Dan. "Who are you anyway?"

"That is something I would like to know as well." I said.

"We too are interested in the future of the Bakugan for our own, personal, reasons." They looked at each other, and then Gus turned away. "Catch you later, Dan Kuso." Said Gus as he walked away.

"Same to you, Atom." Said the still cloaked one.

"What's that guy's damage?" Asked Dan. then he looked at me. I seemed to be staring off into space. He waved a hand in front of my face. "Hello. Earth to Atom." I snapped back into reality.

"I can't believe it." I said.

"Believe what?" Asked Drago.

"I will need to talk with Tom about this." I said as I dashed back.

"Any idea what that was, Drago?"

"Nope. But what I'm wondering is how they knew your names."

Gus and Azion walked into the room with the Helios painting. Spectra was already there. "You're back." He said. "What did you find out from your encounter with the Resistance?"

"One of their newest brawlers is nothing more than an Amature." Said Gus.

"Be careful, Gus." Said Spectra. "Don't underestimate Dan Kuso." Then Spectra looked at Azion. "And what of you?"

"Atom is going to be tough. He is set in his ways, and has his reason to battle. We will be unable to turn him."

"They are nothing but children." Said Gus.

"Dan Kuso may prove to be our greatest opponent. Atom will either be ahead of him, or slightly behind."

"Then it's also possible that he could be our greatest ally." Said Gus. "You, and only you, could bring our two worlds together."

"We will make them understand." Said Azion. Then they went into a flashback about how they were beaten.

 _And now one of the battles you have all been waiting for! Top ranked Brawler in all of New Vestroia: Spectra! And the rising star who thinks he can bring the heat, the Pyrus brawler: Azion! Let's get this started!_

"General Quasar plus Melt Stream!" Said Spectra. Helios began charging up.

"I've got this one beat!" Said Azion. "Ability Activate! Pyro Nova!" Pyreon began to charge up a beam in his hands. He fired at the same Helios did, and the two attacks met in the middle, each at an equal power.

"Now triple ability Activate! Plus Fusion Ability, Activate! Omega!" Helios then began to fire a larger laser.

"Combination Fusion ability? Again? How?" Asked Azion as he lost. Pyreon hit the ground hard. "No! Pyreon!"

"You never stood a chance against me!" Said Spectra.

"We've been committed to Master Spectra ever since we've lost." Said Azion to Gus. "And his vision of a united New Vestroia."

"Bakugan Battles were no longer just a game to us." Agreed Gus. "But a means to a very important end."

"With each battle, we help build a world more beautiful and powerful than ever imagined."

"Together with Master Spectra, Anything is possible!"

"You think they were members of the Vexos?" Asked Mira.

"They sound strange enough to be a member of that crew." Said Marucho.

"Yeah. Too true." Said Dan.

"So tell us what happened." Said Ace.

"Did he try to mess with your mind?" Asked Baron.

"He sure tried too, but I was too smooth for him. However, the one that didn't take off his hood shooked Atom for some reason. I wonder where he got to."

"Atom, are you sure it was Azion?" Asked Tom.

"I'm positive. It was his voice."

"Then we have much to fear. He is almost as knowledgeable as you."

"I know." Then the trailer suddenly stopped. A ship began to fly around us. It stopped in front of the trailer. It opened, and revealed two people.

"Tell me, Dan Kuso! Have you found your answer yet? Why do you Bakugan brawl?" Asked Gus.

"And what about Atom?" Asked Azion. "Do you remember me?" They landed, and the others disembarked.

"No more silly disguises?" Asked Dan.

"No more." Agreed Gus. "My real name is Gus Grav. My accomplice is Azion."

"Our Master Spectra sends his regards. So, where is Atom?" I was slowly coming off of the trailer. "Ah, there he is."

"Careful, he's the number two Vexos." Said Mira.

"Actually, that's me. Gus here is a close third." Said Azion.

"So, the second and third best Vexos." Said Dan. "I'm tired of your head games, Gus! This is no game! I fight to protect my friends, and nothing can stop me!"

"You are so naive, Dan." Said Gus.

"How is he naive?" I asked. "After all, fighting to protect his friends got him the win against Naga."

"He is naive because he never would have won without your help, Atom. It was you attributic wheel that got you the win, is it not?" Asked Azion.

"That's it!" Said Dan. "Let's see if you brawl as big as you talk. Come on!""

"As you wish." Said Gus. "But it's not just me and you, Dan. Me and Azion against you and Atom."

"I'm fine with it." Said Dan.

"Dan." I whispered. "Azion is one of my old friends. He was almost as knowledgeable as I am about the Bakugan. He will not be easy."

"Wait, really?" Asked Dan.

"Yeah. He knew more about the show, but I had the imagination to go with it."

"So, you're more imaginative about Bakugan than him?"

"Yes."

"Don't let them get to you!" Said Marucho. "They're tricky!"

"Smack him down, master Dan!" Said Baron. "Show him that you're the best brawler in the universe!"

"Beware of overconfidence, Baron." Said Mira.

"Looks like their friendly, little game, just got serious!"

Then, Me, Dan, Gus and Azion all said "Gauntlet, Power Strike!"

"Gate Card, Set!" Yelled Dan. "Bakugan, brawl! Drago, Stand!"

"Bakugan, brawl! Primo Vulcan, Stand!"

"Bakugan, Brawl! Leonidas, Stand!"

"Bakugan, Brawl! Pyreon, Stand!" Pyreon looked like Drago, but slimmer, and without wings.

"Oh mighty terra!" Said Vulcan. "Give me your irresistible power!"

"Subterra Primo Vulcan might be a bigger problem than we thought." Said Mira.

"A power level of 500?" Asked Dan.

"Yes, Primo Vulcan is very strong." I said.

"Take a look at Pyreon." Said Azion. I looked and was amazed.

"550?" I asked. "The second most powerful seen in awhile, right after Helios!"

"Yep. Now you understand our power!" Said Azion. "Let's go!"

"On it!" Said Pyreon. He quickly dashed for Leonidas.

"Not so fast." I said. "Ability Activate! NeoBlast!" Leonidas charged up a beam in his mouth.

 _Leonidas plus 200 Gs. Currently at 650 Gs._

"That should be enough!"

"You guys are so far our of your league, it's sad!" Said Gus.

"Then I guess it's time to stop holding back!" Said Dan. "Gate Card, Open!"

"Dan! No!" I said just a second too late. The flames began to spread, and Pyreon and Drago gained power.

 _Pyreon at 750 Gs. Drago at 600 Gs._

"That should even the odds." Said Dan. "And now for my next trick! Double ability Activate! Fire Tornado plus Burning Dragon! This will take you down to size! Bring on the heat, Drago!" Drago shot a fireball, and it corkscrewed into a tornado that was going right for Vulcan and Pyreon.

"Nice try." Said Gus. "Ability Activate. Heavy Aegis."

"Time to play fire extinguisher!" Said Vulcan. His hand began to spin very rapidly, and he punched the fireball, causing it to dissipate.

"Unbelievable!" Said Drago.

"Are you kidding?" Asked Dan. "He should be molten slag!"

Gus laughed. "Primo Vulcan's body is made from New Vestroia's most indestructible metal. And when Heavy Aegis is active, that defense is multiplied one hundredfold, making your pitiful attack useless! I think it's time for your first lesson in true power!" Gus raised his Gauntlet at the same time Azion did. "Ability Activate! Titan Knuckle!"

"Ability Activate! Pyrogenesis!" Said Azion.

"Do you concede defeat?" Asked Vulcan.

"I will never give up!" Said Drago.

"I will remain until I am forced to go." Said Leonidas.

"Then we'll make you back down!" Said Pyreon. Vulcan then launched his arm.

"What the?" Asked Drago. Vulcan's hand grabbed Drago, and forced him to the ground.

 _Primo Vulcan at 900 Gs. Drago at 400 Gs._

"Drago!" Yelled Dan. "They're 500 points apart! I could lose Drago!"

"Welcome to the big leagues, kid!" Said Gus.

"Now it's your turn." Said Azion. Pyreon launched his attack at Leonidas.

 _Leonidas at 450 Gs. Pyreon at 950 Gs._

"Terra itself gives Vulcan power! You can't resist!" Said Gus.

"Fire is what makes Pyreon go. You cannot win, Atom!"

"That's what you think! Ability, Activate! Haos Light!" Leonidas then became enveloped in a shield.

"Think!" Said Dan. "Drago's toast if I don't do something!" Then he remembered something.

"It's called Scorpion."

"This better work!" Said Dan. "I'm counting on you, Pyrus Scorpion!" Scorpion opened, and went to the other side of the field. "That ought to even the odds a little bit!"

"But not for your friend!" Said Azion. "Pyreon!"

"I'm on it!" Pyreon then bashed himself against Leonidas's shield, but bounced off.

"What the?" Asked Azion.

"Haos Light is a special ability that protects any Haos Bakugan on the field for a while. The only drawback is that Leonidas cannot move."

Gus looked at Dan. "So, you think you can use a Bakugan Trap."

"I'm full of surprises." Said Dan. "Double Ability Activate! Time to knock Primo Vulcan down to size. He won't be able to use his arms!"

"Don't forget! Primo Vulcan is still able to fly!"

"Not after this! Burning Dragon Plus Satellite Boost!" Drago fired the fireball, and Vulcan ducked under it.

"Try aiming." Said Gus. Then, it hit Scorpio. It grew in size, and then hit Vulcan as a beam. Vulcan screamed.

"Bullseye!" Said Dan.

 _Drago and Scorpion power level 1050_

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Said Gus. "I like how you used Vulcan's blind spot to sneak in your little attack."

"Your patronizing attitude is starting to annoy me." Vulcan's hand fell off of Drago, and returned to him. I then saw that Leonidas's shield was starting to vanish.

"Dan, we need to do something quick."

"My apologies." Said Gus. "I was merely trying to encourage you. This battle's not over. It's just begun!" He pulled out an ability card. "Ability Activate! Pyrus Durance!" The ability reduced Drago and Scorpio to 750 Gs, and took them out. Leonidas's shield then vanished completely.

 _Dan Life Force at 70%._

"Finally!" Said Azion. "Ability Activate! Pyro Nova!"

 _Pyreon at 1150 Gs._

"Not going to happen! Ability, Activate! Shut Down!" The laser then petered out a little.

"What the?"

"I just returned you to Base Power." I said as Leonidas was defeated.

 _Atom Life Force at 80%_

"Lesson one." Said Gus. "Never take your opponent's defeat for granted. There's always a chance they have one or two more cards up their sleeve." Gus set a gate card. "Let's get down to business, shall we? Dan Kuso, it's time for me to show you how the big boys play!"

"Sounds good to us, right Drago?"

"Right!"

"Atom, you're going to go down. Just accept it already!"

"I never give up!"

"And I never leave his side!" Agreed Leonidas.

"Go Primo Vulcan!" Said Gus.

"It's up to you, Drago!" Said Dan. "And don't forget Scorpion!"

"Let's go, Leonidas!"

"Pyreon!" Leonidas and Pyreon clashed in the center.

"Ability Activate! NeoBlast!"

"Ability Activate! Contrary!" The Blast hit but did nothing. "Looks like you're out of your league. Ready Gus?"

"As ready as ever. Gate Card, Open! Subterra Reactor!"

"Now it's my turn." Said Azion as he removed his glove. I gasped at what I saw. On the back of his hand, he had an attribute wheel. "So, I see you know what this is. Then I have no need to explain it. Ready Pyreon?"

"Always."

"Form Change!" Yelled Azion. "Subterra!" His clothing changed to be more like Gus's, and Pyreon gained a subterra color scheme.

 _Primo Vulcan at 900 Gs. Subterra Pyreon at 950 Gs._

"Now I'll show you the true power of a Bakugan Trap!" Yelled Gus. "Hexados, Stand!" A large snake appeared. "Ability Activate! Ray Drill!" Hexados then blasted Scorpion.

"Ability, Activate! Reflection Boost!"

"Big deal." Said Gus as the blasts were reflected back at a much higher power. "Now to prove what an amature you are!" Hexados hid underground. "You can't beat what you can't see."

"Oh man." Said Dan.

"Did Hexados run away?" Asked Marucho. The ground began to rumble.

"No, listen!" Said Ace. Hexados then went under the resistance.

"Watch out!" Said Mira. Then, Hexados blasted Scorpion. Scorpion was defeated.

"Scorpion!" Yelled Dan.

"Scorpion." Said Mira.

"He went down hard." Said Baron.

"Be careful, Dan! Your life meter is low!"

"Are you ready, Atom? Because I am! Ability Activate! Terragenesis!" Pyreon readied a large ball of subterra energy at Leonidas.

 _Pyreon at 1150 Gs. Leonidas at 450 Gs._

"Time for me to counter." I said. "Leonidas, are you ready?"

"Atom, are you suggesting,"

"Yes, we will need to form change to even the odds!"

"But Atom!"

"We don't have time to argue it. We need to do it now! Form Change! Subterra!" My clothing changed to have a brown color scheme, but Leonidas didn't change. "Leonidas, why didn't you change?" I asked.

"It was what I gave up to return to being a Bakugan. I lost my attributic connections."

"So, we're stuck in Haos?"

"Your Leonidas is, but you're not." Said another voice. I looked around for the voice, and saw another Bakugan on my shoulder.

"What the?" I asked. Then the Bakugan opened and revealed another Leonidas.

"You summoned me." Said the Leonidas. "Because you form changed, and Leonidas cannot, you summoned another Leonidas to balance the equation.

"So, this is still very new. But, I know that I need to act. Will you help me?"

"I shall." Said the Leonidas as he closed. I then grabbed him, and prepared to throw him.

"Bakugan Brawl!" I yelled. The Subterra Leonidas stood. "Bakugan, Stand!" He opened, and revealed himself. It was a Subterra Neo Leonidas.

"What?" Asked Azion.

 _Pyreon at 1150 Gs. Haos Leonidas at 450 Gs. Subterra Leonidas at 850 Gs._

Dan and Drago were busy trying to beat Gus, so I focused on Azion. "You may be my friend, but you are not who I once knew you as."

"Neither are you. Let's end this. Ability, Activate! Gate Copy!"

 _Pyreon at 1550 Gs._

"Gate Copy is an ability card that copies the effect of the current Gate Card. So now, there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"That's not true. Ability Activate! Shut Down!"

"Not this time! Ability Activate! Slick Escape!" My ability card stopped working. "Now it's time to attack! Pyreon!"

"As you wish!" He launched the large orb of subterra energy.

"I will not go down this easily!" I said. "I will not lose to you!" Then an ability card started to glow in my pocket. I reached for it, and saw what it was. "Another Perfect core ability." I said. "Strike Blaster."

"Too late! I've won!" Said Azion.

"Not yet! Ability Activate! Strike Blaster!" Leonidas then began to glow, and held out his hands. A large ripple effect came from it, and blasted a clear wave at Pyreon's attack.

"What's this?" Then, the attacks collided, and forced the attack back to Pyreon.

"Strike Blaster is an ability that sends your own attack at you and gives Leonidas 500 Gs.

 _Pyreon at 1000 Gs. Haos Leonidas at 950 Gs. Subterra Leonidas at 850 Gs._

"Now you've made me mad." Yelled Pyreon. "Ability Activate! Terra Reset!"

 _Haos and Subterra Leonidas at 450 Gs._

"And now! Ability Activate! Terra enforcement!"

 _Pyreon at 1300 Gs. Leonidas team at 900 Gs._

"Drago!" Yelled Dan as Drago was defeated by Gus.

"Pyreon!" Yelled Azion.

"Right!" Pyreon rammed into both of the Leonidases. They were defeated.

 _Atom Life Force, Zero._

"At least Drago and Leonidas won't be taken." I said.

"I can't believe Master Dan and Master Atom lost!" Said Baron.

"I told you. Friendship doesn't matter." Said Gus.

"Power is everything." Said Azion.

"You'll learn, Azion." I said. "You would've learned sooner had you ready the Fanfiction I told you about in our Reality.

"Eh, you don't scare me." Replied Azion.

"Thanks to Master Spectra, we have become more than Brawlers." Said Gus.

"Give up while you can." Said Azion.

The seven Vexos had met up again. "Master Spectra, we have brought you victory. As promised."

"You two have done well. You have brought pride back to the Vexos." Replied Spectra.

"Looks like the weasel won after all." Said Lync.

"Who cares?" Asked Volt.

"Yeah! Yeah, whatever!" Agreed Shadow.

"It's not quite over yet." Said Mylene.

"Dan?" Asked Marucho. Dan was sitting on the ground.

"Atom?" Asked Tom. I was kneeling down, picking up Leonidas.

"It's okay, Master!" Said Baron.

"Gus is the number three Vexos brawler, after all." Said Mira.

"True." Said Ace. "Even I might've had some trouble beating him."

"Oh yeah!" yelled Dan. "That was the best Bakugan Brawl Ever!"

"I have to agree." I said.

"What?" Asked Drago and Leonidas.

"Well, I guess so." Said Drago.

"The only way to get better is to battle the best!" Said Dan as he stood up.

"Not to mention we learned more about them by battling." I said. "We now know that Azion is capable of Form Changing."

"Yeah. We'll show them next time!" Said Dan. "We're going to practice night and Day!"

"I've never seen anyone so happy to lose." Said Ace.

"Daniel is a true brawler." Said Drago.

"As is Atom." Agreed Leonidas.

 _Gus Grav almost took Drago, and Azion almost took Leonidas. But close isn't good enough for Spectra! This time it's double trouble when all three challenge us to a brawl. Drago and I are always up for a battle but these guys are tough! Atom is barely hanging in there._

 _Say goodbye to Drago forever!_

 _We're going to need a miracle to get out of this don't want to miss this! Bakugan, Brawl! We'll see you then._


	6. New Enemies, New Powers

Gus is a sneaky one. First, he tried to make Dan lose focus. Then, he attempted to take Drago! The worst part is, he's teamed up with one of my old friends who knows just as much as I do about Bakugan. They challenged us to a Brawl, and me and Dan lost. However, we did learn much. We'll have to see how much knowledge is power.

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

Dan was having a nightmare in bed. "Drago!" He yelled.

"Are you alright Dan?" asked Marucho as the lights came on. Baron came running in.

"What's going on? Who's attacking?" Then Baron saw Dan. "Did you just wake up from a nightmare?" Asked Baron.

"No. He woke up from a dream that copied yesterday." I said. "Of course it was a nightmare.

"Yeah. I guess I was. Sorry to wake you." Said Dan.

"Some nightmare you had." Said Marucho. "Every single Vestal of the planet must've heard you."

"You'd have bad dreams too, if you lost a Bakugan Brawl as badly as Master Dan did."

"That's why I'm not sleeping." I said.

"Nice one." Said Marucho.

"You know what, Marucho? Baron is right. Drago! Time to start training!"

"In the middle of the night?" Asked Marucho.

"Drago? Drago! Hey guys, have you seen Drago?"

"You might want to check the balcony." I said. "If I'm right, Leonidas will be there too, because he isn't here either."

"For the first time, I wonder if I have the strength for what must be done." Said Drago.

"You and me both." Said Leonidas. "We weren't able to keep up." Drago looked up.

"Wavern, you sacrificed your life to save our world, and I will protect it to my last breath! But I can't do it alone."

"Drago, you need to remember, you're not alone. We are both in this together."

"Drago!" Said Dan.

"Leo." I said.

"There you are." Continued Dan. "Why are you out here all alone?"

"Just thinking." Said Drago.

"I've been thinking too." Said Dan. "Now let's get to work!" Ace was watching from up above.

"He woke you too. Are you worried?" Ace chuckled.

"Not about him. But if he brawls at this hour, the released power could give the Vestals a fix on us." Dan, Baron and Marucho went down the stairs. I followed them. We soon were in front of the trailer. Then, we got a battle started. Nemus shot some energy beams at Drago and Leonidas, and they dodged them.

"Nice moves, guys!" Exclaimed Dan. "Ability Activate!"

"Ok, now I'm bored." Said Ace. "Wake me when the Vexos attack, okay Mira?"

Mira chuckled. "Right, pretend you don't care."

Hydron was drinking something. "A toast to the famous seven warrior Bakugan. The most powerful Bakugan of each Attribute, and one Bakugan of each attribute. And you're all mine." He laughed, then turned quickly. "So why do I only have five!" He yelled, and smashed his cup against the ground. "Spectra!" He walked towards a screen, while an attendant picked up the pieces of his cup. "What's going on? You defeated the humans, and yet I still have no Pyrus Dragonoid or Haos Leonidas in my collection!"

"Why yes." Said Spectra. "My apologies to you, Prince Hydron."

"You're supposed to be the best brawler on New Vestroia! So prove it!"

"I understand your frustration. I will not fail, but these things take time, my lord."

"Well, ok then. I'm counting on you Spectra. It would be unwise to disappoint me. I expect to hear good news from you soon." Hydron snapped his fingers and the screen turned off.

"You spoiled little brat!" Said Spectra.

"I take complete responsibility, Master. My failure has caused your continued disfavor."

"Gus, it was both of us. They managed to stop us by raising their Gs."

"It was not a Failure." Said Spectra. "You two accomplished much. Gus, Azion. Our spoiled prince is just throwing a childish tantrum. He wants his new toy."

"Careful, Master." Said Azion.

"You never know who could be listening in on us." Agreed Gus.

"Let them listen." Said Spectra. "Come, there is much to do."

"Of course, Master Spectra." They both said.

"If we follow this valley, we should get close to the city undetected." Said Ace.

"I can get us there by sundown!" Said Baron. "Pedal to the metal!" Then he took a bite of his sandwich.

"So does this mean that we're actually going into enemy territory now?"

"About time we started destroying those Vestal Dimension Controllers!" Said Dan. "Oh man! Those Vexos are going to freak out!"

"Hold on Dan." I said. "Something is going to come before then.

"He's right, Dan. Stay focused." Agreed Drago.

"Hold on." Said Mira. "I have something else to discuss." Dan was shivering.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Drago.

"Nothing." Said Dan. "I just have to go."

"Too much information." Said Drago.

"We can agree of that." Said Leonidas.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go!" Said Dan as he hurried off.

Outside, a small metallic bee was trying to find it's way into the trailer. It soon found a vent and went inside to find Dan. He was walking out of the bathroom.

"Dan, be ready." I said from behind him.

"Ready for what?" He asked as he turned around.

"Greetings Dan Kuso and Atom." Dan turned quickly.

"Gus? What is a Vexos doing here? How did you get into our headquarters?" Said Dan as he rushed Gus.

"Careful, Dan." He went right through Gus, and nearly fell over.

"What?" Asked Dan. "I get it. You're just a hologram."

"I warn you, Today I will take your Drago and Leonidas away.

"As if!" Said Dan.

"I understand if you refuse my challenge. After losing to me once you're probably afraid. However, if you do have the guts to take me on again, human, my little spy will lead you right to me." Gus faded, and Dan grabbed the bug.

"Come here you, I'll take you on! This time I'll slap you down for good!"

"Dan, I'm coming as well. Azion will probably be there."

"Sure thing Atom."

"Are you nuts?" Asked Ace. "You want to postpone destroying the Dimension controllers and go off on some wild goose chase?"

"My brother will be a big help if we can find him!"

"Just let it go!" Said Ace. "We've had too many distractions already! We're supposed to be freeing the Bakugan!"

"That's what I'm doing!" Argued Mira.

"Okay!" Yelled Marucho. "Let's all just take a deep breath here!"

"Forget it, Marucho. Once those two start, they can go on for hours." Dan quietly grabbed Drago, and I grabbed Leonidas.

"Drago." Said Dan.

"Dan?" Asked Drago.

"Let's blow."

"Atom?"

"Same thing."

"We're going?" Asked Drago.

"Where?" Asked Leonidas.

"Gus challenged us to a rematch." I said.

"So we have to go meet him." Said Dan.

"Sounds like a trap." Said Drago.

"I know it does." Said Dan. "But it's another chance to free Vulcan from the Vexos."

"I'm in." Said Drago.

"Eh, why not? I'm up for it!" Agreed Leonidas. "But shouldn't we tell Marucho and the others first?"

"Please don't fight, guys!" Said Marucho. "Seriously, you're worse than a couple of two year olds! How about a group hug, or a sing-along maybe? Guys?"

"They're kind of busy right now." Said Dan.

"Besides this is a 2 on 2 battle." I said, despite knowing better.

"I'm not negative!" Yelled Ace. "In fact, I'm positive that your plan is ridiculous!" Dan was sneaking to the Gauntlet case, while I was waiting by the door.

"We'll be back before they know we're gone." Said Dan. He grabbed a Gauntlet, and we ran outside. "Ok bug face, now show me where Gus is!" The metallic bee flew off, and we followed it. We soon saw Gus, and the bug flew near him.

"You made it."

"You bet! This chance was too sweet to pass up." Said Dan.

"Where's Azion?" I asked.

"Right here." Said Azion as he walked out from behind Gus.

"I really hope you've been practicing, Gus." Said Dan. "I won't go easy!"

Gus chuckled. "Your overconfidence will be your downfall."

"Atom, you're going to lose."

"You've beaten me once, and only once, Azion. What are you going to do when your luck runs out?" I replied. "We both know that I'm superior in brawling."

"We shall see." Said Azion.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" Said Dan and Gus, as they started their battle.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" I said with Azion. Dan and Gus got started, while Azion and I prepared.

"Gate Card, Set!" I yelled. "You think you have the upper hand, but I warn you, it will only end in defeat!"

"That's what you think."

"Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Leonidas!"

"You don't scare me! Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Pyreon!" Both dragons faced each other. "Now then, it's time I show you that you know nothing! Ability Activate! Pyrogratic!" Pyreon then was covered in white flames. "Pyrogratic is a special ability. It combines the powers of Pyrus and Haos, and can only be used with Pyrus Pyreon."

"Eh, I can do better. Ability Activate! Pressing Force! This card will disable your ability, and give Leo more power."

 _Haos Leonidas at 650 Gs. Pyrus Pyreon at 550 Gs._

"So you can fight, but can you endure? Ability Activate! Blazing Fire! This is another special ability, and it will reduce your power over time, for as long as it is active!" The entire area now had a red glow to it.

"But now you've shut yourself down. Your Gauntlet is currently being used for that card, so you can't activate more abilities. So now it's my turn!" I set an ability card. "Ability Activate! Haos Healing! This ability can turn your ability against you."

 _Pyreon losing Gs. Leonidas at 650 Gs._

"How?"

"Easy. I was holding back last battle! Now to finish you. Ability Activate! NeoBlast!" Leonidas then shot out a large laser."

 _Leonidas at 850 Gs. Pyreon at 400 Gs._

"I can't lose! I won't lose! Ability Activate! Haos Shield!" Pyreon then was surrounded by a shield of yellow energy. The laser hit, and was absorbed. "Haos Shield is an ability that blocks all haos abilities, and transfers the power gained from it to Pyreon!"

 _Pyreon at 600 Gs. Leonidas at 650 Gs._

"Still not enough. Go Leo!" Leonidas quickly attacked Pyreon, and defeated him.

 _Azion life Gauge at 90%_

"Try that on for size." Then, Azion chuckled. "What are you laughing about?"

"By how pathetic you truly are! Did you forget that Spectra is going to help Gus against Dan?" I turned around, and saw Spectra talking to Dan and Gus.

"I'll handle this, Gus." Said Spectra.

"This is my battle!" Argued Gus.

"Who are you? Or What?" Asked Dan.

"I am Spectra Phantom, leader of the Vexos."

"You think I'm impressed by that? Not much! So back off Spectra, Leader of the Vexos! I've got a battle to finish with Gus!" Replied Dan. Gus chuckled. Then Azion pulled my attention back.

"You see, you're a fool!"

"We'll see. Set your card already."

"Fine. Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Pyreon!"

"Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Leonidas!"

"I've got you now. I know your tricks! Ability Activate! Haos Negator!" Leonidas then seemed to be pulled down.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Haos Negator is an ability that prevents all Haos Abilities! I managed to develop it on Vestal."

"Well, it hasn't made you any wiser!" Then Leonidas's core began to glow, and so did a card in my pocket. I grabbed it and read it. "Time for me to turn it against you." I simply stated. "Ability Activate! Strike Blaster! This will return your ability at you!"

 _Leonidas at 950 Gs. Pyreon at 550 Gs._

"Is that all you've got?" He yawned. "I could beat that any day!"

"Now who's attacking me?" Asked Dan.

"Right on cue." I said. "You seem to have forgotten much! Shun comes to help Dan here."

Azion Growled. "I tried to tell Master Spectra. But he wouldn't listen. I guess I will just have to prove to him what an asset I am. Ability Activate!" The Ability Card didn't glow. "Hold on! Ability Activate!" Still nothing.

"I'm guessing you forgot. I reversed your ability, and now it is blocking Pyrus abilities. Leonidas!"

"I'm on it!"

"I will not go down that easily! Form Change! Haos!" His clothing became similar to Volt's, and Pyreon gained a Haos color scheme. "Now, Ability Activate! PhotoGenesis!" Pyreon then sent a large beam at Leonidas.

 _Haos Pyreon at 750 Gs. Leonidas at 950 Gs._

"All I need is 300 More Gs." I thought. "Ready Leonidas?"

"Always!"

"Double Ability Activate! NeoBlast, plus Haos Healing!" The PhotoGenesis then went back at Pyreon, and the NeoBlast added to it.

 _Pyreon at 750 Gs. Leonidas at 1150 Gs._

"Looks like you lost."

"NO!" Yelled Azion as Pyreon was defeated.

 _Azion Life Gauge at 0%_

"Azion, you still have a lot to learn. I was in full control the entire time."

"I failed you, Master Spectra."

"And to think you were once the perfect Dragonoid." Said Helios. "Now you're no better than that Tigrerra I crushed!"

"What? You were the one who took Tigrerra?"

"That's right. And Tigrerra cried for Mercy, Just like you will!" Laughed Helios.

"I will make you pay for that!" Drago then started glowing. The ability card Dan was holding was also glowing.

"Drago? What's wrong?" Then he noticed the glow. "Is he telling me to use this card?" Spectra had noticed the glow as well, and Helios was backing away a little.

"Magnificent! Come on, Don't hold back! Show me everything you've got!"

"Ability Activate! Strike Dragon!" Drago then sent out a forcefield from his Core, and the ground began to break apart. The crack was heading for me and Azion quickly, and we jumped onto opposite sides. The pillars were also falling down around us. Helios was trying to stay upright, but was slowly being defeated.

 _Power Level Transfer, Completed_

Helios was thrown backwards, and was defeated.

"Way to go, Master Dan!" Yelled Baron.

"Excellent work, Helios." Said Spectra. Then he turned to Gus and Azion. "Let's go, Gus, Azion."

"Right away, Master Spectra."

"Come back anytime." Said Dan. "And we'll give you a free lesson in battle brawling!"

"Don't get cocky." I said.

"Now that I've seen the powers of the Dragonoid, I can't allow it to be just a plaything."

The trailer was moving again, and everybody was inside. "So where have you been, Man?" Asked Dan. "You just disappeared off the face of the Earth!"

"It was really weird." Said Shun. "I was up in the mountains by myself, working on my ninja skills, when suddenly a crack in the dimension appeared in front of me." Shun visualised himself jumping from tree to tree, eventually jumping into the dimensional crack. "I was sucked into it, and the next thing I knew I was here, wherever here was."

"It's hard to say for sure, but maybe when we Vestals arrived in New Vestroia, it created a distortion in the dimensions." Said Mira.

"That makes sense." Said Dan. "And it would explain why we couldn't reach you on Earth."

"Then pretty soon after that, I met Ingram. Ingram told me all about the Vestals, and from that moment on, I devoted myself to freeing the Bakugan."

"Hey Shun, was it you who saved me and Elfin when we were battling Mylene?" Asked Marucho.

"I was hoping that was my brother." Said Mira.

"You've got to face it Mira. Come on, you'll see your brother when he wants to be seen and not before." Said Ace.

"But Shun, why did you disappear? Why didn't you just show yourself after the battle, and then come join us?" Asked Dan.

"Sorry Dan, I had to get back to something really important."

"What could be more important than your old brawling partners?"

"That's exactly what he was doing." I said. "Saving an old brawling partner."

"We're almost there!" Exclaimed Baron. "Alpha City, New Vestroia!"

"Just where I was heading." Said Shun. "I'm going to break in and save Skyress!"

 _We've finally arrived in the city, and things are not what they seem. Mira has gone off on her own, and the rest of us are trying to destroy the controller. Then, we head after Mira, and discover what her father has been up to. Hopefully Mira has luck on her side!_


	7. Cyber Bakugan?

Azion and Gus came back to challenge us again. Little did they know that I was holding back. Azion was taken by surprise, and Dan beat Spectra and Gus, with the help of Shun. Now, we're almost to Alpha City.

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

We had all walked out of the trailer. We were all equipped with our Gauntlets, and were looking at Alpha City. "Finally." Said Dan. "There it is."

"Alpha City New Vestroia!" Said Marucho. "Here we come!"

"Ok, follow me." Said Shun. He led us to a large pipe. When we got there, we all looked down. "This duct leads underground, and comes up in the city." Dan lifted Marucho up.

"This way we can sneak in undetected." Said Dan.

"How did you find this, Shun?" Asked Marucho.

"I've been observing the area for a few days."

"Nice work, Man!" Said Dan.

"I must admit, it is impressive." Said Tom

"Great to have you on the team!" Continued Dan.

"Let's go!" Said Shun as he began to jump down.

"Wow! That's some seriously awesome ninja action!" Said Baron. "Now it's my turn!" He threw a lot of punches into the air. Then, he jumped, and started falling down. He landed on the fan blades many times on the way down.

"I really don't think he has the ninja thing down quite yet." Said Marucho.

"Don't you think we should follow them?" Asked Drago. I was already jumping, with Tom right behind me. Dan turned to Drago.

"Yeah!" Said Dan. Then, the rest jumped down. We were on the ground soon enough. Shun pulled out a flashlight, and we began to walk down the tunnel. We were all looking around the tunnel.

"I can't pass up this chance to talk to my father." Thought Mira. "But I'll have to give them the slip to do that."

"You seem troubled Mira." Said Wilda as he jumped onto her shoulder.

"I'm fine." Said Mira.

"Well, I'm right beside you."

"Thanks a lot." We continued to walk until we got to the city, underneath a manhole cover. Dan lifted it up, and sighed.

"Man, I never thought we'd get here!" Then he looked to his side to see a Bakugan lunging at him. He quickly got out and jumped away, then looked again. Then the screen started to make some noise.

 _Battle of the Bakugan! Many will compete, but only one will rise victorious! See you there Brawlers!_

Dan sat down, and Baron and Marucho climbed out of the sewers.

 _You won't want to miss a minute of this action!_

Mira, Ace, and Shun climbed out as well. They all watched the screen until it disappeared. Then they heard something to their left, and jumped out of the way of the cars. Dan almost got run over several times.

"Wow! Looks like we got here right in the middle of rush hour!" Said Marucho.

"How about a little warning next time! Shun!" Said Dan. Then me and Tom climbed out as well, and quickly dashed to the sidewalk.

"Sorry, Dan." Said Shun. Then Dan looked up.

"Check it out! Wow, Awesome!"

"This is where I used to live." Said Mira. "My father still works here."

"It's not what I was expecting." Said Dan.

"I know what you mean Dan." Said Marucho.

"Let me guess, Dan. You thought that a city full of Vestals would look more evil-like." I said.

"Yeah, but everybody looks like us." Agreed Marucho.

"It doesn't make sense! How come they don't understand about the Bakugan?" Asked Dan.

 _Battle of the Bakugan! The world's top brawlers in the ultimate smackdown!_

"Cool! Can't wait!" Said a boy.

"It's going to be the best!" Said another. "But no one can take on Spectra!"

Another kid said. "No way! My brother's going to crush them all!"

"Whoa! He's a brawler?"

"Yeah! He's going to win for sure this time! And then he'll become a member of the Vexos!"

"Sweet! When I grow up, I want to join the Vexos too! I want to be just like Spectra!"

"I want to be like Shadow!"

"I guess the Vexos are their heroes." Said Dan as the kids ran away.

"It's weird." Said Marucho. "I don't want to blame them for getting excited, but"

"everybody needs to know the truth!" Concluded Baron.

"Bakugan are intelligent beings who deserve to be free." Said Ace.

"Remember. It's not their fault. I was the same until I found out." Said Mira. She then went into a flashback against her brother. "Oh Keith."

"This is whacked!" Said Dan. "We've got to make them understand that the Bakugan are alive, feel pain, and should be set free!"

"So, we need to get them to understand what you didn't at first." I said.

"What?"

"Remember when you first found Drago? You thought that Bakugan was just a meer game, something that the Bakugan were 'programmed' for."

"Yeah, but I learned the truth, just like we're going to teach the Vestals the truth!"

"That's right!" Said Marucho. "We'll tell the Vestals the whole truth and then they'll see! Good plan, Elfin?"

"Sure, sure. But just to be on the safe side, we should destroy the controller first." Said Elfin.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm with her!" Said Dan. "Where is the controller?"

Shun pointed. "Over there." We all looked at the battle arena's dome.

"The dome in the center of the city is the battle arena, where all Bakugan battles take place." Said Ace.

"In the tower on top is the dimension controller." Said Baron.

"What are we waiting for?" Asked Dan. "Let's get to work!"

"I don't think Shun agrees." I said.

"Yeah. Hold on for a second, Dan. I want to check out the controller first." Argued Shun.

"Have you lost it?" Asked Dan. "That controller has got to be destroyed right now!"

"Just give me a minute." Said Shun. "I want to try something."

"Marucho turned to Dan. "You should give Shun a chance, Dan. After all, he did get us into the city!"

"Whatever." Said Dan. "Lets just get going!"

"No, I can't join you. There is something I have to take care of. Alone." Mira then ran off.

"What the?" Asked Dan.

"Mira! Stop!" Shouted Marucho.

"Weird." Said Dan.

"Don't think of it that way. She is just trying to find info on her brother." I said.

Mira walked back into her old house. "It was foolish to think he'd be here." Thought Mira. She then slipped into a memory.

The door opened, and Keith walked in. "Mira! You're back."

"You're still doing homework?" Asked Mira.

"Mira, you've got to check this out!"

"What is it? Another lame video, or a secret love note?" She put a cup of water down next to Keith. "Here."

"Hey, thanks sis."

Mira walked over to the computer. She waved her hand over it. "Everything is just the way he left it." She thought. She moved the computer to a table, and started working on it. "There must be some clue here. Something to tell me where he's gone." She continued to furiously type onto the keyboard. She eventually came across images of Keith. "I know, that if I just keep looking." She said. "It's just, I feel like something's wrong. I hope he's out there, trying to free the Bakugan, like me." Mira turned to Wilda. "What do you think, Wilda? Does that make any sense to you?"

"Well, I." Stammered Wilda.

"Wilda?" Then the door opened.

"Who's there?" Asked the man. Then he saw Mira. "Mira? You've come back."

"Father." Said Mira. She turned off the computer. Her father walked over.

"Well, I'm glad you have come to your senses." Said Professor Clay.

"Never!" Replied Mira. "Not if it means enslaving the Bakugan!"

"No need to get so upset, Mira. Why can't you just enjoy your good life?"

"No way! That life depends on the misery of others!"

"Enough." Said Professor Clay.

"Father, where is Keith?" He turned away. "Tell me! You know something, don't you?"

"Mira, your brother, he is no more." There was a long moment of silence. "Please take my advice, and just forget that you ever knew him."

"Monster! How could you?" Then a phone rang. Professor Clay answered it.

"Yes? I'm on my way." He got ready to leave, and Mira tried to get more information out of him.

"Hold it! Are you saying that something happened? Tell me!"

"Pull yourself together!" Professor Clay shook her off of his arm. "Mira. This is all I have to say on the matter. If you know what's good for you, you will clean up and learn to behave. Lock up when you leave."

"Father!" Said Mira as the door closed. She quickly ran outside, and saw her father leaving. "Come back!" She yelled. "We'll find the truth." She thought to herself as she ran after her father.

Professor Clay was walking down a hallway, flanked by two workers. "You're sure the trans system has reached the projected numbers?" Asked Professor Clay.

"Yes sir, it checks out. See?" Said one of them.

"Excellent work. We'll begin the experiment, immediately."

"Yes Sir!" They both said. Mira ran down the hall behind a corner.

"What are you up to this time, Father?" She wondered. She then ran down the corridor, until she came to a door. She looked side to side. "Now where'd they go?" She wondered out loud. She opened the door, and walked inside. She walked up to the glass, and saw a giant machine inside. "What is that thing?"

"Trans system active. Power levels steady at 2500." Altair screeched.

"Raise it to 3000!" Shouted Professor Clay.

"All at once?"

"There are strict guidelines."

"We are on the threshold of something great!" Said Professor Clay. "Increase power!"

"Yes sir, increasing power." Mira watched on as Altair began to shrink. Suddenly, a large flash of green light appeared where Altair was. She looked again after shielding her eyes, and saw a Bakugan ball where Altair was. Professor Clay began to laugh.

"It worked! We did it!" Altair went to Professor Clay. "The power of a Bakugan, inside a Cybernetic body! We've created a new Bakugan!" Mira stepped away from the glass.

"It can't be! Vestals creating Bakugan? But why, Father? Why?"

The resistance was observing the Arena. "Man, security here is tighter than, Shun's jeans." Said Dan. "We wouldn't even get close with all those guards around."

"Wait, look over there, Master Dan."

"Huh?"

"It looks like they're doing a mock battle before the tournament starts." Said Ace.

"Where, where?" Asked Dan. He quickly put his binoculars back on, and looked around. He soon saw a brawl. "There they are." The two Bakugan were brawling, and generating lots of energy, while white lightning was travelling up the dome. "You see that?"

"Just what I thought." Said Shun. Dan turned to face Shun. "The battle arena and the dimension controller are synchronized."

"Synchronized?" Asked Dan. "So this is what you wanted to check out, Shun?"

"Yeah. We'll take advantage of that link to destroy the dimension controller."

"Well, if nothing else, my idea of turning off the power is impossible." I said. "If the power is generated by the Bakugan brawls."

"Well, let's get out of here first, and then I'll explain." Said Shun.

"Maybe we should wait until Mira gets back." Said Marucho.

"I can't believe she ditched us like that!" Said Dan.

"Believe it. But it was important." I said.

"And why is it so important?" Asked Dan. "You know what, I'm going to contact her!" He pulled out his communicator. "Mira! Yo, Mira! Come in!" Mira came in on the communicator.

"Dan! Please keep it down!" Whispered Mira.

"Keep it down?" Asked Dan. "We've got Bakugan to save! Remember?"

"Things are a lot worse than you think." Said Mira. "Get here fast!"

"What? Are you alright? Just tell us where you are!" Mira hung up, and she left us unable to contact her. "How are we supposed to find you?" Asked Dan.

"Master Dan, there is a way." Baron took off running. We all tried to keep up, and when we caught up to him, he was in front of a taxi. "Scored us a ride!"

"Come on!" Said Marucho. "Follow our friend's signal, and hurry!" Then we all noticed the taxi driver.

"Welcome to happy cab!" Said The robot.

"We're kind of in a hurry." Said Dan. He began to press buttons on the dash. "Is there a go button around here?" Then he pressed the rocket boost button.

"Oboy! Fasten your seatbelts! That's the rocket boost!" Said the robot. We then began to go really fast, rushing down the street.

"Now you did it Dan!" I yelled. Tom pressed a button on his shirt, and it inflated a little. I did the same, and readied my airbag.

"I feel the need for speed!" Yelled Baron.

Mira was walking in a room. "I can't believe it. This is like a nightmare!" Suddenly, the lights turned on, and Mira shielded her eyes. Then she heard some laughter. She turned and saw Lync. "Lync!"

"You thought you were so smart coming here. Mira. Your father's a genius, you know. But it's too bad for you that you didn't inherit his brain!" Lync laughed. We've been following you ever since you went home, and you never noticed. Amature! Dumb moves like that are why your little crusade is doomed. But I'll help you." Mira tensed at that. "You'd like to see what your father's been up to here, wouldn't you Mira? Well, take a good long look." Lync revealed Altair. "Good news, a new day is dawning for the Vexos. And I'm going to show you why!" Then a beeping started, and the room turned red.

 _Powering up Bakugan battle system. Begin Simulation. Power levels rising. Codename Altair is now online. Begin Bakugan battle._

Lync and Mira both then said. "Gauntlet, Power Strike!" Lync began to laugh as they Gauntlets powered up. Then, a vehicle crashed through the roof.

"What the!" Said Lync. The robot was malfunctioning.

"Thank you for riding happy cab, happy cab, happy cab." We all climbed out. Marucho was the first one out.

"Dizzy." He said.

"Oh man." Said Dan. Me and Tom had just gotten out, completely unfazed.

"Guys! You're here!" Said Mira.

Lync laughed. "Just in time. Now you can lose in front of an audience, Mira."

Dan rushed forward. "Lync! You again!"

He chuckled. "I'm full of surprises! Gate card, Set!" He threw a Ventus reactor down. Then he showed Altair in his hand. "Check this! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Go Ventus Altair!" Altair stood, and revealed itself.

"What is that thing?" Asked Dan.

"I've never seen anything like it!" Agreed Drago.

"It's a cybernetic Bakugan. The first of its kind." I said.

"Unfortunately, my father made it." Said Mira.

"Your father made his own," Started Dan.

"Bakugan?" Finished everybody but me and Tom.

"Oh don't act so surprised!" Said Lync. "Vestal Science can do anything! And Altair is living proof!" Altair squealed.

"Dream on!" Shouted Dan. "There's no way that thing can get past a real Bakugan! Ready Drago?"

"You bet!"

"Wait Dan! This is my mess to clean up!"

"But Mira."

"That's an order, Dan." Argued Mira. "I have to do this."

"Maybe she's right Dan." Said Marucho. "It's her father that did this. Keep it in the family, right?"

"Understand?" Asked Mira.

"Well. Okay then. He's yours. Just be careful, Okay?" Dan backed away a little.

"You did the right thing. We will learn what Altair is capable of. But, so will they." I whispered to Dan. "We must be ready for anything."

Mira walked up to the battle. "I need you Wilda." Said Mira. "Let's end his now."

"Never fear, Mira. I'm here for you always."

"Thank you." Mira turned to Lync. "Okay Lync. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Come on Wilda!"

Wilda transformed. "Oh yeah!"

Professor Clay was watching from above. "Now we'll see what my cybernetic beauty can do."

"Ability Activate!" Said Lync. "Spinal Saucer!" Altair created energy discs out of it's wings, and increased it's power by 200 Gs.

"Ability Activate!" Yelled Mira. "Gun Lock!"

The two attacks were launched. Wilda was hit, while Altair dodged.

"Oh no! Wilda!" Yelled Dan.

"That thing is powerful!" Said Marucho.

Lync was laughing. "We're not down yet!" Said Mira. "Ability Activate! Volcano Hammer!" Wilda suddenly jumped up with a burst of steam.

"What?" Asked Lync. Wilda then pounded on Altair.

"No! Altair's power level dropped by 200 points, and Wilda's gained 200 points! Altair is vulnerable." Professor Clay practically yelled. "Well, don't just stand there! Take down notes!"

"Yes!"

"So, still got some fight?" Asked Lync. "That's because you don't know when you're beaten! Double Ability Activate! Mega Shield plus Thunder Fire!"

"Watch out!" Said Dan. "Altair's sapping Wilda's power!"

Mira didn't seem deterred. "Bakugan trap, I need you. Subterra Baliton!" He opened, and managed to block Altair's attack with his horns.

"He's blocking Altair's attack with his horns!" Exclaimed Dan.

"No duh." Said Tom. "We couldn't see the green lightning arcing over his horns.

"Way to go, Baliton!" Said Dan.

"Doesn't matter." Said Lync. "We're not done yet!" Then Altair began to malfunction.

"Something's wrong!" Yelled Professor Clay.

"It's energy endurance is failing." Said a Worker.

"The booster can't handle it. Double ability drains too much power!"

"It's causing an energy feedback to three systems!"

"You, increase server capacity!" Said Professor Clay to one of the workers. "Raise it 30 percent!"

"Raising Levels!"

"Anybody know what's going on?" Asked Mira as Altair was malfunctioning.

"No, but we should hit him now!" Said Ace.

"He's right!" Said Baron. "Time to pull Altair's plug!" Dan stepped forward.

"Baron's right, Mira! Do it!"

"Ability Activate! Now, Apollon head, go!" Baliton shot his spikes at Altair, and they wrapped around it. "Time to show this fake what a real Bakugan trap can do!" Baliton then started to drago Altair down.

"Baliton's got him now!" Said Marucho.

"Okay, you've had your fun." Said Lync. "Time for, another double ability!"

"Another double ability? This kid is wild!" Said A worker. "Professor!"

"No, this will yield important Data! Do it Lync!" Yelled Professor Clay. "Destroy them both!"

"Father." Thought Mira.

"Spinal Saucer plus Thunder Fire!" The Spinal Saucer sliced the ropes holding Altair, and then it began to charge a beam from its tail.

"Snap! This looks bad. Mira, Get down!" Yelled Dan.

"Wait for it." I said.

"Wilda!" Said Mira.

"Too Late!" Said Lync. Then, Altair screeched, and its beam shot through a wall. "Hey! What the?"

"The booster system overloaded."

"Everything is shutting down."

"That's it then. Shut down all systems, immediately." Said Professor Clay.

One of the workers typed on his keyboard. "Done, sir." The Bakugan then returned to ball form.

Dan and Baron walked up. "That's it?" Asked Dan.

"He returned to ball form." Agreed Baron.

"Oh well." Said Lync as he picked up Altair. "Big deal. It's just another broken Bakugan. You got lucky."

"You don't even care?" Asked Dan.

"Why? Soon Professor Clay will perfect it." Everybody gasped but me and Tom. "So don't sweat it. I'll finish this next time we get together. See ya later, los-e-nator." Lync walked off.

"Take your broken toy and go home!" Said Dan. Mira looked up at the observation deck, and saw her father walking away as well.

"Father! What's wrong with you?" She asked aloud. Then she thought. "How could you care more about a cyber Bakugan than your own daughter?"

"Professor. Here is the Data from the battle."

"Once I make the modifications on Altair, based on this data, he will be the most powerful Bakugan in the universe!"

 _Hey, you guys. We're finally starting to destroy the controllers, and we're going to need some help for this. We've done a blind draw as to who is going to battle today, and the results are surprising. You'll have to see it to believe it!_


	8. Tournament Time

**AN: I have edited this chapter a bit. Hopefully it's more readable. I'm planning on doing this for all future chapters.**

* * *

Mira had run off on her own after we got into the city. Little did we know that she would discover what her father had been doing! She managed to defeat the first cybernetic Bakugan, but did it just open pandora's box? We'll have to see. But now, we also have a plan to destroy the dimension controller. Let's get to it!

* * *

Powers beyond reality,

Brought about by few.

Crossing time and space,

Changing the race.

Creating a whole new world.

The time to combine is now,

The time to recreate is upon.

The time now to find the power

To regain your lost time.

* * *

"Ok, so there is a tournament coming up today." Said Shun. "We can use that to destroy the dimension controller."

"How so?" Asked Dan.

"I got these blueprints from the last time I snuck into the city. From the looks of it, the power generated by the battles is funneled into the dimension controller, and then sent outwards."

"So, the only way for us to destroy it, is to use it's own power against it?" Asked Tom.

"Yes, yes it seems to be that way." Agreed Shun.

The battle of the bakugan is about to begin! All competitors please register. Don't miss your chance to brawl with the best!

"Okay everyone, we need to move fast!" Said Mira. "We'll have to break up into two teams. Two people will battle together in the tournament, and the rest of us."

"Will sneak inside and find the controller." I finished.

"I call the battle! Drago and I will fight for the resistance!" Said Dan.

"No fair, I want to battle! You always get the battles Master Dan!" Said Baron.

Most of us began to argue at that point. Eventually Mira butted in.

"That is enough! Be quiet! We will draw numbers to decide." Everybody, including me and Tom, drew a number. We all looked at them, and the only two numbers that were the same were the ones Ace and Shun were holding.

"Well then, looks like it's me and Ace for the battles." Said Shun.

"Aw man! It's not fair!" Complained Dan.

"Dan, calm down." I said. "You're no better complaining, nor are you more likely to brawl."

"He is right you know." Said Marucho. "However, from the looks of it, there is only one odd number here, and that's the one I'm holding. I wonder why that is."

"Easy. We needed someone besides Ace and Shun to be able to let us in. That's going to be you." I said. "Don't ask me how I know.

"What?" Asked Marucho.

* * *

"Man, I can't take it!" Said Dan. "Please let one of them switch with me! They can destroy the dimension controller!" Said Dan.

I pulled on him. "Dan, be quiet! You're revealing our plan!"

"But still."

"I know Dan. Remember, I'm as much of a brawler as you are! But here's the thing, you are needed for this mission. Besides, you lost the draw."

"Yeah you're right. I did lose the draw. But those two are an odd match up."

"I agree." Said Drago.

The battle finished very quickly. Once again, the battle goes to the battle brawlers! Now then, as they get off the field, let me introduce the two brawlers who are going to kick off our singles matches! We've got The voice droned on as Marucho was getting ready.

"Remember Marucho! Open with the new Bakugan!"

"You think so? But I haven't even tried it yet. What happens if I make a mistake and win?"

And now, let's welcome another new comer! The Masked Brawler! Who knows what he'll be able to do?

"Don't worry! It's foolproof!"

"I'm glad you're my partner, Elfin."

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Shouted the other brawler. "Bakugan, Stand! Darkus Goblinball!" A large ball with bat wings, an eyeball in the center of the ball, and two arms appeared.

"I'm counting on you. Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Aquos Wantu!" Wontu opened, and did a few childish martial arts kicks.

This tournament has taken a turn for the terminally adorable! Wontu made an adorable face. Whoa! Goblinball is moved to tears! He can't bring himself to attack, and who can blame him? That Wontu is soooooo cuuuuute! I bet that Goblinball just want's to pick him up and give him a big hug! Wontu turned around, and seemed to begin to cry. Then it looked up, with a malicious look in it's eye.

"See! Everything is going according to plan!" Said Elfin.

"You're right. Ability activate! Rapid Balloon!"

Wontu began to rapidly inflate. It soon was several times larger then Goblinball. Whoa! That's one big baby! Now there's just more of him to love!

"Okay Wantu! Time to do your stuff!" Wantu was rapidly spinning it's arms trying to keep itself upright. It soon started to fall backwards.

"Whoa!" Yelled Marucho as his platform moved away from the falling Wantu.

Unfortunately, the masked brawler is disqualified for losing control of his Bakugan!

"Wow, that's gotta hurt." Said Dan.

"You can say that again." Agreed Baron.

* * *

"I have totally embarrassed myself, for a noble cause." Thought Marucho.

"Wow! You lost without even getting a chance to fight!" Said Elfin. "That's a first."

"Thanks Elfin." Said Marucho. He then walked out of the locker room. "Now it's time for step two!" Marucho began running to the backstage exit, right to a guard. "Mister! Mister! Come quick! I just saw someone really suspicious back there. I think it was a member of the Bakugan battle brawlers resistance!"

"Thanks kid!" Said the guard as he ran off. Then Marucho sighed, and opened the door.

"The coast is clear everybody."

"Thanks, good work Marucho." Complemented Mira.

"That was an amazing performance in the arena earlier, Marucho." Then Dan turned to Baron. "Thanks for getting us inside, Baron. I definitely owe you for that one."

"I hacked into their systems, and downloaded the floor plans." He then cheered for himself a little.

"We must stay focused." Said Drago. We all turned to face the hallway.

"Let's get going." Said Dan. We began to walk down the hallway.

* * *

We've got some special superstars in our audience today! Spectra and his might Vexos have arrived! Five pillars began to move, and showed images of the Vexos. The merciless Mylene! The savage Shadow! The relentless Gus, with the Antagonizing Azion, and the supreme Spectra! The crown began to cheer wildly.

"Hmph. What's so great about the Vexos?" Asked Ace. "We'll show this crowd who's the best!"  
"Forget about them. It's a waste of time." Said Shun as he turned around. He walked into the elevator. "Just stick to the plan." Ace grunted.

"Shun thinks he's so cool."

* * *

"There are more guards than expected." Said Drago.

"Yeah, the Vexos are here." I said.

"Whenever the Vexos show up, security is super tight." Said Baron.

"Should we turn back?" Asked Elfin.

"No, we can't stop now." Said Dan. "This is our chance!"

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Asked a Guard from behind. "How did you get in here? Authorized personnel only!" Another guard walked up.

"Show us your ID cards."

Baron tried to stall. "We lost our ID cards."

"We left them in our other pants." Continued Marucho. Both guards stared us down.

Mira then acted up. "Oh please tell the Vexos their number one fans are here! Ohmygosh you guys! They're really here, aren't they? Can you get us an autograph? Or maybe they'll sign my jacket! The Vexos totally rock!" Mira was pushing us the entire time.

"Just a bunch of fans."

"They should get a life."

Mira pulled us behind a corner, and we all breathed a sigh of relief. "Wow. That was quick thinking Mira." Said Baron.

""You're such a fangirl." Said Dan. Then he mocked her fangirl voice. "Vexos totally rock!"

Mira got in front of Dan. "Very Funny!" She growled. Then we heard laughter.

"Quiet." I said. An elevator door opened.

"Did you see the fans go crazy when they introduced me?" Asked Shadow. "Hah!"

"Whatever." Said Mylene as she turned. "We can leave the challengers to Lync and Volt. I'm going back to Beta City."

Shadow began to walk sideways next to her. "Maybe I'll keep you company, huh?" Shadow continued to pester Mylene.

"The Vexos." Said Dan.

"Don't do anything rash." I said.

"Do you have anything to report?" Asked Gus.

"Nothing unusual. A few of your fans snuck backstage though." Spectra looked up.

"Really? What fans?"

"Should I check on it?" Asked Gus.

"He's going to say no." Said Azion.

"Don't bother." Said Spectra. "It's nothing." Spectra was flipping Helios with his fingers.

"That's exactly what Keith does!" Thought Mira.

"So Spectra's here?" Asked Dan. "I can't pass up that opportunity! I'm going to challenge him." Dan made to get out of our hidey hole, and I grabbed him. Spectra and Gus looked at the indent in the wall. Gus went and looked inside, but didn't see anything.

* * *

We were running down the hallway. "Dan, I know how you feel. Azion is out there as well. But we can't afford that right now. Keep it together." I said to him.

"Yeah, if we get caught now, it's over. And I for one don't want to get caught!" Said Marucho.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Said Dan.

* * *

Spectra appeared on a screen. "It appears that some mice have snuck into the arena."

Lync turned to the screen. "Who cares about mice?"

"This arena and city are your problem. It's time to clean house." The screen turned off.

"It's time to clean house." Mocked Lync.

"Mouse problem?" Asked Volt. "What's he talking about?"

"How should I know?" Asked Lync.

* * *

The tag team event has reached the Semi-Finals! This match will decide who will face off against Master brawlers Lync and Volt in the final round! Can the Dark Angels team of Annie and Vanessa cruise to victory over the upstart Battle Brawlers?

"Well, Duh!" Said Annie. "Of course we will!"

"Like taking candy from a baby!" Agreed Vanessa.

"Some free advice." Said Ace. "If you want to win, stay out of my way."

"Not my style." Said Shun. "You'd know that if you paid more attention."

"Are all you humans this annoying? Or did you take special charm classes?"

"If you'd stop talking and start brawling, this would be over by now." The audience cheered as the pillars turned off the image of the brawlers.

Let the battle begin!

"Gate Card, set!" Said Annie. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Haos Anchorsaur!"

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Haos Hammersaur!" Said Vanessa.

"Gate Card, Open! Haos Reactor!" Yelled Annie.

Calculating power levels. Hammersaur and Anchorsaur power level increase 100 each.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Darkus Percival!"

"Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Ventus Ingram!

Out thunderous Semi-Final match up, is off to a roaring start!

Percival tried to punch the Anchorsaur, but it blocked with it's shoulder. Then it smiled and gave Percival a backwards look. "What are looking at?" Asked Percival. Then the Hammersaur came from behind and hit Percival very hard. He flew back and landed on the ground.

"Percival!" Shouted Ace.

"I'll take care of them." Said Ingram. He shot blasts of ventus energy at Anchorsaur. It blocked with it's shoulder, and some bounced off and hit Ingram.

"Ingram!" Shouted Shun as Ingram fell.

Annie and Vanessa high-fived. "Sistas!

"Let's see how you feel." Said Ace. "After this. Ability Activate! Darkus Driver!"

"Ability Activate! Wind power - Soaring Strike!" Said Shun. Ingram's head became a bird head, and he dove down.

"Ability Activate!" Said Annie and Vanessa.

"Spark Protection!" Said Annie.

"And Mirror Ghost!" Concluded Vanessa. Percival hit the Anchorsaur, and bounced off, while Ingram went right through Hammersaur as it itched it's head.

"How could I miss?" Asked Ingram. "I never miss!"

"Look out!" Said Percival. Ingram and Percival collided, and both lost.

"Our life points! No!" Said Ace. They were blown back by the wind generated, and soon got up. "Oh great. Good job." Said Ace.

"Whose side are you on, anyways?" Asked Shun.

"You blame me?" Asked Ace.

What a combination! Spark Protection reflected the opponent's ability and Mirror Ghost made Hammersaur untouchable! Those abilities are unique to each Bakugan. A flawless display of skill and power from the Dark Angels as they drive to victory!

"All right!" Said Annie and Vanessa.

* * *

"I hope that's good cheering." Said Dan. Marucho pulled out a device from his pocket.

"Look." Said Marucho as he pulled up the battle.

"I'd say it's bad cheering." Said Baron.

"What are those guys doing out there?" Asked Dan. We all looked down the hall. "Stop stalling and start brawling."

"Oh, they will." I said. "They will."

* * *

"Just give up!" Said Annie. "You guy's are over!"

"But don't feel bad." Said Vanessa. "You fashion rejects aren't worthy of fighting the Vexos!" Ace and Shun looked over to them. "Once we win, We'll be the newest Vexos Members!"

"Then we'll become the newest superstars of New Vestroia!" Finished Annie.

"Got it all planned out?" Asked Ace. "It's a little early for a victory parade." Ace stood up. "Because you're about to lose."

"I hear a bug buzzing." Said Annie.

"Let's squash it." Agreed Vanessa.

"I don't think so ladies." Said Shun. He got up. "We're not here to play games with wannabe Bakugan stars. We've got a job to do."

"We hate to burst your bubble, but the winners" Said Ace.

"Are us!" They both said. They removed their masks.

"We finally agree on something." Said Ace.

"Gate card, set!" Said Shun. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Ingram!"

"They're asking for it!" Said Annie.

"They sure are." Said Vanessa.

"Bakugan, brawl!" Said both.

"I'll create a distraction, then you can take them down. Okay?" Asked Shun.

"You mean we have an actual plan this time?" Asked Ace. "Okay. Bakugan, brawl! Percival Stand!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Annie. "Power Eraser!" Anchorsaur shot electricity at Ingram and Percival.

"I can't move!" Grunted Ingram.

"Neither can I." Said Percival.

"Power Eraser reduces the opponent's power level by 300 Gs! It's another one of Anchorsaur's unique abilities. Bakugan with a power level less than 300 are completely incapacitated! You can give up at any time now!"

"As if." Said Shun. "Gate Card, open! Ventus Reactor!" Winds began to swirl up around the Bakugan. "That will raise the power level, and now! Ability Activate! Shadow Echo!" Ingram fell down, and disappeared into the ground.

"Where'd he go?" Asked Annie.

"He just disappeared!" Said Vanessa.

* * *

"Shadow Echo reduces each opponent's power level by 200 Gs!" Said Marucho. "It's a special ability only Ingram can use!"

"This match isn't over yet!" Said Baron.

* * *

Hammersaur and Anchorsaur were looking, trying to find Ingram. He soon came out of the ground, and grabbed Anchorsaur. "Gotcha!" Said Ingram.

"Hey!" Yelled Annie.

"Anchorsaur. Wake up and pay attention!" Said Vanessa. "Ability Activate! Flash Blow!" Hammersaur launched some claw shaped projectiles at Anchorsaur. Ingram ducked back into the ground, and Anchorsaur was hit, disabling Power Eraser.

"Hammersaur!" Yelled the Dark Angels.

Oh yeah! Flash Blow takes out Hammersaur's Power Eraser! Percival is free! The Dark Angles are beating themselves!

"What's with you, Vanessa?"

"Be Quiet!"

"We've got them now!" Said Ace with a slight laugh. "Ability Activate! Tri Gunner!" Percival readied his attack. "With a power level this high, I'm taking your Anchorsaur!"

"What? No Way!" Said Annie. Percival shot the attack at Anchorsaur.

Anchorsaur goes down hard! Leaving Annie's life guage at 0, and the Battle Brawlers claiming Anchorsaur!

Ingram disappeared into the ground again. "Man! He disappeared again." Complained Vanessa. Then both her and Hammersaur looked down. "He's there! In the Shadow! Pound him!" Then an orb of Darkus slammed into Hammersaur's hand, causing to be unable to attack.

"You underestimated us." Said Ace.

"You haven't won yet!" Argued Vanessa.

Shun and Ace nodded to each other. "Come on out, Ingram!" Ingram came out from beneath Hammersaur, and came out of the ground. "Ability Activate! Continuous Dance - Pheonix Position!"

Ingram began to punch Hammersaur. "Look at him go!"

"I've never seen points drop so fast!"

Vanessa's life guage fell to zero. "No fair! It was two against one!"

The Battle Brawlers take Hammersaur too! A yell emerged from the other side. It was Vanessa crying about how she lost. Vanessa's lost it! The Dark Angels are gone, gone gone! The Battle Brawlers come from behind to win the round! They will now face the Vexos Tag Team Champs, Lync and Volt, in the finals!

"Yeah!" Said Ace.

"You're so much like Dan, it's hilarious!" Said Shun.

"What do you mean? You think I'm a Dimwit?" Asked Ace.

"Maybe." Said Shun, as he gave Ace a sideways smile.

"You think you're so cool."

* * *

"I knew they could do it!" Said Dan.

"And now it's our turn." Said Mira.

"Right." We all said. We then ran down the hallway.

* * *

Lync and Volt were watching Shun and Ace. "I think we found Spectra's pasky mice." Said Lync.

"Those battle brawler guys?" Asked Volt. "They don't look so tough."

"Don't you mean, the Bakugan Battle Brawler's resistance?" Asked Lync with a laugh.

* * *

 _Atom here. Shun and Ace are doing well to distract Lync and Volt, but I'm not sure how long they can go before they need to win. We're going to have to work fast, but the controller is more heavily guarded than we thought. Dan and I are going to need perfect aim for this one. So don't miss it! It's time for us to return some peace!_


	9. Alpha Take Down

We had managed to get backstage, so we could get to the controller. We were almost caught, but managed to escape. Now, we need to hope that Shun and Ace can make the final brawl last long enough.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

 _Welcome back to the Final match of the Bakugan Battle Tournament! The pressure is on to see which tag team will emerge victorious! Will it be the mysterious duo known as The Bakugan Brawlers? Or maybe, our very own masters of mayhem, kings of chaos, The undisputed destroyers of all who stand in their way, Lync and Volt of the Vexos!_

"Hey There!" Said Lync. "Good to be here!"

The crowd cheered. "Knock those new guys out of the arena!" Shouted someone. Shun and Ace were glaring at Lync and Volt.

"No need to look so serious, Bakugan brawlers." Said Lync. "Or should I call you, The Bakugan battle brawlers resistance!"

"I don't know what's you're up to." Said Volt. "But I'm gonna love taking your Bakugan."

"Just try it!" Said Shun.

"Careful. We've got to make this fight last as long as we can." Said Ace.

* * *

"Aw snap!" Said Dan. We had just run to a fork in the hallways. "Which way is the controller?

"Let me check!" Said Baron. He pointed down the hallway to the right. "I think it's this way.

"We've got to hurry!" Said Dan. "Shun and Ace's battle will be starting any minute now!" Dan began to run off.

"Hold up!" I said as I ran after him.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Said Mira as she began to run as well. Baron began to run after us as well.

"Hey! Me too, guys!" Panted Marucho.

"Hurry up, Marucho!" Said Elfin. "You're too slow!"

"I can't go on anymore!" Then Marucho leaned against a wall, and fell in.

* * *

"Hey! Where is Marucho?" Asked Mira.

"Should I go back for him?" asked Baron.

"Nah." said Dan. "He was never good at marathons. We'll get him on the way back." Then we all ran to a door, it opened, and we were all shocked. "Bakugan? What are they doing in there?" Asked Dan.

"They've been put in a state of suspension!" Said Mira.

"It is worse than I expected." said Drago

"Same here, Drago." Said Leonidas.

"NO!" Said Dan. He banged on the containers. "The Bakugan must be freed, right now! Wake up everybody!"

"Dan it is no use." said Drago

"He's right. We won't be able to free them until we destroy the dimension controller." I said.

"Fine, let's go, I can't stand watching this…" said Dan. We all turned around.

"You! Freeze!" said a guard from the doorway. Everybody gasped.

"This is a restricted area"

"What are you kids doing here?"

* * *

 **Hang on tight the final battle is about to begin!**

"I'll open. Gate card Set!" said Ace "Bakugan Brawl! Percival stand! Darkus Percival!"

"You're using Darkus. Then I'll pull out" said Lync.

"I'll take this." Said Volt.

"Sure be my guest."

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Haos Brontes" Yelled Volt.

 **Brontes and Percival are facing off! How this will end is anyone's guess!**

"Smile Percival!" Said Brontes. "Its an honor to be hammered by the mighty Brontes."

"Fool." Said Percival.

"Now I'll teach you a lesson about the power of Darkus!" Said Ace "Gate Card open! Darkus Reactor!"

 _Percival power level 650_

"Ability Activate… Darkus Driver!"

 _Percival power level 850_

"Brontes! Ability activate! Maniactus Magical!" Brontes spun a little, and canceled Ace's ability and Gate card.

"What the…?" Asked Percival as he stopped spinning.

 _Percival power decrease 400_

 _Brontes power 700_

 **Ooh! Brontes has taken back the lead**

"Ability activate! Ghost Cell!" Said Volt.

"I guarantee these will give you nightmares!" Said Brontes. Percival was surrounded by ghostly images.

 _Percival power level 350_

"Percival!" Said Shun. "Help is on the way! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Ventus Ingram!"

"Let me at them!" said Ingram

"Finally! Something worth fighting." Said Lync. "Go… Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Ventus Altair!"

"It's that cybernetic Bakugan!" Said Ace.

"After our little test run, we've fully loaded Altair up with power to burn and abilities that are off the chain!"

* * *

"Kids or no kids, you are intruders and traitors and will be treated that way." Said a Guard.

"So why don't you just confess?" Asked the other Guard.

"To what?" Asked Mira. "We're just trying to free the bakugan and give them their home back."

"Enough!"

 **Looks like the battle is over before it even started!** The battle was on screen. **The Vexos have slammed the Bakugan Brawlers right out of the gate!**

"Well, there's a big surprise." Said a Guard. "There's no one who can beat the Vexos."

"We're going to prove you wrong!" Said Dan.

"Oh?"

"And I will tell you this." Started Dan. "Everything you believe in is a lie!" Drago climbed onto Dan's shoulder.

"Open your eyes, fools!" Said Drago. The guards backed away a little, obviously spooked by Drago. "New Vestroia belongs to the Bakugan! We're fighting to free them and their land!"

"A talking Bakugan?" Asked one of the guards.

"Th-that's impossible!"

"No it isn't!" Said Nemus.

"We're living evidence!" Said Wilda.

"Wake up!" Said Mira. "You can't deny this anymore!"

"Do what's right! Help us free the Bakugan!" Continued Dan. The guards moved backwards, and one of them looked up. Then, Marucho came down on a piece of the ceiling, landing on the guards.

"Oh boy! That's gotta hurt!" Said Elfin.

"Did I survive?" Asked Marucho. "Sorry guys. I got a bit lost."

"Good job Marucho!" Said Dan.

* * *

 **The Bakugan Brawlers better get it together, or it's game over!**

"Bakugan Trap! Ventu Hylash!" Shouted Shun. Hylash opened up. "You too, Ingram!" Said Shun.

"You bet!" Said Ingram. Then, he went into bird form, and grabbed onto Hylash.

 **Ingram is hooking up with Hylash for high mobility mode!**

"Now it's my turn!" Said Ace. "Bakugan Trap! Falcon Fly!"

 **The brawlers are responding with double Bakugan Traps!**

"Is everyone ready?" Asked Ingram after Percival had gotten onto Falcon Fly. They they went towards Altair.

"Never underestimate the Vexos." Said Lync. "Mechanical Ventus Wired! Bakugan, Brawl!"

"What the?" Asked both Shun and Ace.

"What do you think Resistance?" Asked Lync. Then Altair and Wired began to fuse together. They were soon combined at 1850 Gs. "You and your Bakugan don't stand a chance against Mega Altair!"

"I'll attack from below." Said Ace. "Why don't you attack from behind?"

"Got it. Double Ability Activate! Thunder Power - Glimmering Slash, plus Wind Power - Soaring Strike Shot!" Yelled Shun.

"Double Ability Activate! Fly Enemy Plus Tri Gunner!" The two Bakugan then began to fly around Altair while it scanned their positions. Then they began to attack. The attacks hit, and caused Altair's neck to smoke a little.

"Useless!" Said Shun, as the attacks did no damage.

"Trying a quad attack?" Asked Lync. "Not bad. But now, it's my turn!" His Gauntlet glowed. "Double ability Activate! Aura Cannon plus Hybrid Cannon!" Wired's claws aimed at Percival and Flash Fly, and shot several lasers at them. Then, Wired sent rings of ventus energy at Ingram and Hylash. The two fusions fell and were defeated.

 **Ya got to give them points for trying, but the Bakugan Brawlers are totally outclassed when it comes to the all powerful Team Vexos! How much longer will they last?**

"Save yourself the embarrassment and just give up!" Said Lync.

"Go home and play with the other kids." Agreed Volt.

"How considerate of you." Said Shun.

"What?" Asked Lync.

"Everything is going to plan, so please don't worry about us." Continued Shun.

* * *

"We're running out of time! I'm not sure how much longer Ace and Shun can keep the battle going." Said Dan. We then were running towards a large group of guards.

"There they are! Stop them!" Said one of them. Then, Mira came through.

"Coming through!" She said as she rammed them with a cart. Marucho grabbed onto one of them. Tom tackled another.

"Let go! Let go of my foot! Let me go!"

"Dan, Atom! You go ahead! We'll hold them back!" Said Mira. Then she tossed the plans to Dan. "Here are the plans, now go!"

"We're counting of you two!" Said Marucho.

"Atom, remember to look for differences!"

"It's all up to us, Dan." I said. Then we began to run down the hall again.

"I can't let everyone down." Thought Dan. "I just can't!"

* * *

 **The tension in the air is electric! The Vexos have slapped down the Bakugan Brawlers in our first round!**

"This brawl is over." Said Volt. "Finish them off already."

"But I'm having so much fun." said Lync. "And now I'll take their Bakugan."

"That's our cue." Said Shun. "Are you ready, Ace?"

Ace laughed. "I'm always ready. Ability Activate! Misty Shadow!" Then Percival began to disintegrate into bats.

 **Sweet move! Ace is using Misty Shadow to knock Mega Altair's power level back down to it's base level!**

"How does it feel Lync?" Asked Ace. "Your mechanical Bakugan's gonna get slammed into scrap metal! Oh, and I forgot to tell you the best part! It starts now! Go Percival! Percival began to move around Altair, shooting energy at it, then going around to the other side to confuse Altair's sensors.

 **Now you see him, now you don't!**

"What's wrong?" Asked Ace. "Does your perfect Mechanical Bakugan need glasses?" Then Ingram came down from above.

"Look out!" Said Lync. Altair fired a beam at Ingram.

"Ability Activate! Shadow Split!" Said Shun. Ingram then split into three translucent copies. The beam went right through him. Then they began to fly around, confusing Altair's senses even more. "His sensors can't keep track of multiple opponents."

"It can't be!" Said Lync.

"Got you now!" Said Percival. "Tri Gunner!" Percival shot three energy balls at Altair.

 **Mega Altair's going down!**

"Way to go, loser." Said Volt.

 **The Bakugan Brawlers fight back! What an unbelievable comeback! Our match of the century turned out to be a big belly flop!**

* * *

While the latest update was blaring in a room, me and Dan were sneaking past it. When we got halfway, Dan ran the last bit.

"Are we going the right way?" Asked Drago.

"How should I know?" Asked Dan.

"Do not worry." I said. "We will be there soon." Then we ran to a door. It opened, and we saw a strange machine inside.

"I think we found it." Said Dan. Then he checked the plans. "It checks out. What did I tell you?"

"Dan, careful." I said.

"Hey, no sweat. Now, if I were a reverse switch, where would I be?" Then Dan and Drago saw it.

"There!" Said Drago.

"It can't be this easy." Said Leonidas.

"Sure it can!" Said Dan as he began to run to the switch. I managed to grab him just as the lasers came on. He dropped the plans which got cut in half by them. "A security system. We have to find a way through! How hard could it be?"

"Yeah, right." Sighed both Drago and Leonidas.

"We can't turn back now! The others are counting on us!" Said Dan.

* * *

 **Our Champion teams are more evenly matched than we thought! There's no free ride for the Vexos! But do the Bakugan Brawlers have the will to win?**

"We'll show them we've got the will to win! Double Ability Activate! Night Explorer plus Tri Gunner!" Shouted Ace.

"Ability Activate! Maniactus Magical!" Shouted Volt. Percival tried to power up, but was surrounded by a yellowish haze, which stopped him.

"You took out his ability before it could even begin!" Said Ace.

"And Brontes gains 200 points. Pretty funny, right? Ability Activate! Go Darkus Scythe!"

"Did he say, Darkus?" Asked Ace.

 **And Volt pulls out the heavy artillery! With that Darkus Ability, Brontes is going to be no laughing matter! Brontes then grabbed a scythe from nowhere, with a dark coloring.**

"I can feel the Darkus ability draining my power!" Said Percival.

"What's up, Percival? You're not wimping out on me, are you?" Asked Brontes.

* * *

"Open up, or we'll bust the door down!" Said a Guard on the other side of the door.

"Atom, any ideas on how to get through?" Asked Dan.

"I don't, but Drago does." I replied.

"He's right. You can't get through, but we can!"

"Well, how?" asked Dan.

"If you two throw us in a straight line, between the laser beams, we can reach the switch." Said Leonidas. "Do you see what we are saying?"

"But, what, what if I miss, Drago?" Asked Dan. "You'll be."

"Dan, we trust you and Atom. You two won't miss." Said Drago.

"Let's do this then, for the Bakugan." Said Dan. "This is where all the practice pays off!" Drago nodded, and the guards got the door open.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" We both said. We threw Drago and Leonidas into a gap in the lasers, and they began to weave past them. Drago got hit a little by one of them, but was fine. They soon hit the lever, and flipped it. The lights on the machine stopped going up, and instead went down. "Perfect shot!" We agreed. The controller then began to crackle with an overload of power.

* * *

"They did it!" Said Ace as power came down the sides of the arena. Shun nodded.

"Say uncle!" Said Brontes, as he was bearing his scythe down on Percival.

"You haven't won yet!" Said Ace. "We've dragged out this battle to stall for time!"

"Stalling?" Asked Bolt.

"We've been letting the power in the stadium build to critical mass. Now, for the big finish. Double ability activate! Black Maiden plus Darkus Thunder!

 **The action just keeps heating up! The brawlers have knocked out Brontes's ability! Say bye bye to the Darkus Scythe!**

"Now you will learn what true Darkus Power can do!" Percival shot lightning at Brontes.

"Too much power!" Said Brontes as he was attacked.

"Brontes!" Yelled Volt as Brontes was defeated, depleting Volt's life guage.

 **And that's all she wrote for Volt!**

"Ability Activate! Spinal Saucer!" Said Lync. Altair launched a few discs at Ingram.

"Ability Activate! Armored Victory!" Yelled Shun. Ingram covered himself with his wings, and the discs broke when they hit.

"No Way!" Said Lync. Ingram then went into bird form, and dove down. "Ability Activate! Hybrid Cannon!"

"I've figured out you weakness!" Said Shun as Ingram dodged the blasts. "Ability Activate! Continuous Dance - Pheonix Position!" Ingram powered up, and rapidly hit Wired's claws. "Double ability Activate! Thunderbolt Torrential Wave Plus Thunder Power - Glimmering Slash!" Hylash began to power up as well. The two flew at Altair from different directions, and they both sliced through.

 **Whoa! Ingram and Hylash are double-teaming against Mega Altair! He's taking hit after hit!** Then, Altair was defeated, bringing Lync's life guage down to zero. **What a comeback! Our unknown challengers devastate the Vexos! New Vestroia has brand new champions! Let's hear it for your new top ranked team, the Battle Brawlers!** Then, power surged up through the arena to the Controller. The backflow of energy caused it to crack, and then break. The Bakugan that were in suspended animation began to glow, and break free. Then they transformed into their real forms. Drago also opened up in the hallway in front of the Guards. Leonidas followed soon after. Then Elfin opened. "Pick on someone your own size!" She said. The guards ran away.

"Let's go!" Yelled one.

"Run!" Said Another.

"We did it!" Said Dan.

"The dimension controller has been destroyed." Agreed Drago.

"Thanks to us!" Said Dan, signifying me and him.

* * *

The containment unit was shaking as more and more Bakugan began to glow. Then, it exploded outwards, releasing all of the Bakugan.

* * *

In the arena, the entire thing was shaking. "What's happening?" Asked someone.

"It's an earthquake!"

"Oh great." Said Volt.

"Look out!" Said someone. The ground was beginning to buckle and tremble, and then burst open, revealing some Bakugan.

"Nice work!" Said Shun.

"Yeah!" Agreed Ace.

"Time to go." Said Lync.

"Yeah." Said Volt. "I don't want to get stomped.

 **The Bakugan are out, but there isn't even a battle! Where are they coming from?**

"Run!"

"Wait!" Said Mira. The audience stopped freaking out for a moment. "You have nothing to be afraid of! The Bakugan are living, intelligent beings!"

"She speaks the truth." Said both Drago and Leonidas.

"That Bakugan just talked!"

"But that's impossible!"

"The Bakugan deserve their freedom!" Said Dan.

"They are our friends." I said.

"The Bakugan are"

"Our friends?" Then, the roof of the Arena exploded, and a large beam fell down. Everybody in the way of it screamed, and shielded their eyes. Then, a large crash was heard above them, and they looked up. The beam was being held by a Haos Anchorsaur and Hammersaur.

"Is everyone alright?" Asked the Anchorsaur.

One of the kids laughed. "Yeah!"

* * *

"Thank you all for freeing us!"

"Don't thank us." Said Mira. "We're all in this together."

"Yes, there are still a lot more Bakugan to free." I said.

"Then we wish to join the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance."

"We wish to help free New Vestroia."

"Yes, we want to fight too!"

"Me too!"

Baron had a very large smile on his face. "Too awesome! Our team's getting bigger every day!"

"Then it is decided." Said Nemus.

"We stand or fall united." Agreed Drago.

"The Vexos don't stand a chance against us!" Said Marucho.

"We're still pretty badly outnumbered though. Just the way we like it, right?" Said Ace.

"Alright!" Said Dan. "I am seriously getting stoked!"

"We're going to start a Bakugan Revolution." I said. "Together, as a team!" We all cheered, and I looked over at Tom. "Tom, you are going to have to try to keep the team together."

"I know. But I also know you're going with Dan."

"I don't have a choice."

* * *

 _Dan here. Things are looking up here in Vestroia, but not so much back on Earth. Runo has decided that she wants to come to New Vestroia as well, but the transporter wasn't ready, so now she's stuck! We've got to help her! We'll have to work together to get through this! See you there!_


	10. Return to Earth

Alpha City is down, we have successfully completed that much. Now, we've got the Vexos a bit scared, and our team is now much larger. We're going to have to keep this up though!

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

"According to this, Beta city is just past these mountains." Said Ace. We were travelling along in the base. "Adjust course for rough terrain."

"You got it Ace." Said Baron, as he typed something. Marucho walked in carrying a platter of cups.

"I thought you guys might be thirsty." Said Marucho.

"Thnks buddy." Said Dan. He grabbed one, and turned. "Next stop, Beta City and its dimension controller!" I grabbed one, thanked Marucho then held my cup up as well.

"Expect the unexpected Dan, something is coming." I said. Then, Dan took a drink of the hot water. He spit it out.

"Hey!" Said Mira. "Watch the console, it doesn't need a bath!"

"Sorry." Said Dan sheepishly. I merely smirked and took a sip of mine. Then Dan went over to Shun. "Hey Shun, have you ever noticed that Mira sounds just like Runo?"

"Kinda." He replied.

* * *

"Check it out Runo!" Said Julie as she rolled in. "I just got another postcard from Billy!" Then she looked at the postcard. "Hmm, it says. Wow! Billy's moved onto Africa! He's building schools and digging wells." Then she gasped and turned. "Are you even listening Runo?" Runo stood up.

"That's it!" She yelled. Julie gasped again. "I'm going to New Vestroia to find Dan!"

* * *

"I have had enough of this, Spectra!" Said Prince Hydron, looking at a video feed of Alpha City. "First of all, you still have not delivered the Dragonoids to me!"

Spectra materialised on a screen. "Sire, there have been difficulties."

"And now a Dimension Controller has been destroyed!" Said Hydron as he twirled his hair. "It's all because of those humans, Dan and Atom, and the Resistance." Then he stopped twirling his hair, and closed his eyes. "It's so simple. Get rid of the Humans and the Dragonoids will be mine." Then he looked up. "Get it done, Spectra."

* * *

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Asked Julie. They were in the foyer of Marucho's house.

"Since forever! Okay?"

"Ok! How come you didn't want to talk to me about it?" Asked Julie. Runo just growled. Julie turned to Runo. "You're not really serious about going, are you?"

"Yes, I am!"

"But, how will you get there?"

"Stop asking questions!" Yelled Runo. Then Kato came in. "Just let me do the talking, ok?"

Kato walked over to them. "Well well well, this is an unexpected surprise. Is there something I can do for you young ladies?"

"Yes Kato." Said Runo. "You can take us to Dr. Michael's lab in Moscow."

"Moscow?" They quickly get set up, and were soon taking off.

"Thanks you so much Kato!" Yelled Runo.

"My pleasure, Miss Runo." Said Kato on the screen. "Anything for a friend of Master Marucho. I will connect you now with Miss Alice in Moscow." Kato disappeared from the screen, only to be replaced by Alice.

"Alice!" Said Runo. "It's so good to see you!"

"Julie! Runo! What a surprise!" Said Alice. "Are Dan and the rest of the team with you guys too?"

"No, it's just us." Said Runo. "And we really need Dr. Michael's help."

"My grandfather?" Asked Alice.

"You see, Dan, Atom and Marucho went to New Vestroia with Drago."

* * *

"Finally! I have finished the repairs to the dimensions transporter." Said Dr. Michael. "Now to test it, and see if it works."

"Grandfather!" Said Alice as the she walked in.

"What is it my child?"

"It's Dan and Atom. Dan, Atom and Marucho have gone to New Vestroia to help Drago. There's some kind of trouble there!"

"When did this happen Alice?"

"I'm not sure, Grandfather. But Runo said that Drago told them that aliens have captured all the Bakugan."

Dr. Michael turned. "Aliens. So that's what happened."

Alice gasped. "What grandfather?"

"The dimension gate between our world and New Vestroia wasn't supposed to open again. But I've noticed recently that it's become very unstable. An alien invasion would explain that. Let's just hope I managed to fix the transporter." Dr. Michael went to get it ready for testing.

"I hope Dan, Atom, Marucho, and the Bakugan are going to be alright." Said Alice.

"First, we'll test it with this doll." Said Dr. Michael. He placed a small doll inside. "Alice, I'll need your help." Alice turned and ran to the console. Dr. Michael had just put some goggles on, and handed her a pair. He typed a few things onto the console, and the giant doors of the transporter system closed. An image of the doll appeared on the screen. Then, a gate opened behind it.

"Set Co-ordinates." Said Dr. Michael. Then he turned to the transporter, and it began to glow. It powered up, and made a loud, high pitched noise. It then became blindingly bright. In New Vestroia, the dimensional barrier cracked. "The gate should be opening. It should be opening right now." Said Dr. Michael. Then, the glow died down. The crack in Vestroia burst, and cards fell from the gap. Alice and Dr. Michael walked up to the transporter, and looked inside. The doll was still there. "Still not working." Then a helicopter could be heard.

Alice gapsed. "They're here." Marucho's family plane landed, and the hatch opened. Alice was waiting outside. "Runo! Julie!"

"Alice!" They both said. They all ran to each other, and hugged.

* * *

Cards were raining down around the Vestal Destroyer. Spectra walked out, and grabbed one from midair. The green glow stopped, and it revealed itself to be an Earth gate card. "A gate card?"

* * *

"So you see? I've got to get to New Vestroia!" Said Runo. They were all inside the Lab.

"It isn't safe." Said Dr. Michael. "The Transporter isn't fixed yet." He held up the testing doll. "If it wasn't powerful enough to transport this doll, it certainly won't be powerful enough to for you."

"Oh please?" Asked Julie. "This is so important! Can we give it a try?"

"My dear, with the dimension gate so unstable, if Runo were to get caught between dimensions, I'm not sure I could bring her home again. Then, she would be lost, for eternity."

"But." Said Runo. She held her head down. "I'd be willing to take that risk."

"Oh Runo." Said Alice. "Don't be silly. Let's have dinner, and catch up. Then get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow morning we'll figure something out, I promise."

Runo smiled. "Sure. Sounds good."

* * *

"Interesting." Said Professor Clay. "I've never seen this gate card before. You say it fell from the sky?"

"Yes, and there were others." Said Gus.

"Here comes the realization." Said Azion.

"Just as I suspected." Said Professor Clay.

"What is happening?" Asked Gus.

"This card probably came from the human world." Said Professor Clay.

"But why are they here?" Asked Spectra.

"On Earth, energy can transform into gate cards. Someone from the human world must be trying to pass through the gate to New Vestroia."

"Then we'll welcome them." Said Spectra. "And surprise Dan Kuso while we're at it." He thought.

* * *

"So Julie, now you're working at Runo's family cafe?" Asked Alice.

"Yeah! Runo's dad says that business has increased 50 percent since I started!" Then she stood. "It must be my sparkling personality!"

"Right!" Yelled Runo. "Dream on Julie!" Then the group laughed. Soon, Runo stopped laughing. Alice stopped laughing as well, and noticed Runo. "Oh Runo." She thought. Soon, dinner was done. Julie went to sleep on the couch, and Runo and Alice did the dishes.

"You know Runo, this reminds me of the time when I used to work in your Cafe."

"Oh yeah?" Asked Runo. Alice turned to face her.

"Don't worry about Dan. He'll be fine."

"I'm not worried about Dan! Everything is perfectly fine. Couldn't be better." She closed her eyes, then soon cried.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Alice. "I know this is hard for you." Julie was awake, listening to the conversation.

* * *

We were eating outside the trailer. Dan and Baron were scarfing down the food, while the rest of us ate a little more calmly. "Guys." Said Mira. "Do you really have to make so much noise when you eat?"

"Runo used to say that too." Said Dan.

"Who's Runo?" Asked Mira.

"I know that name!" Said Baron. "Runo was one of the original seven bakugan brawlers. Am I right Master Dan?" He quickly put his face in Dan's.

"Baron never gets old with his love for the original." I said to Tom.

"Yeah, he never does."

"Right." Said Dan.

"You miss her?" Asked Mira as Dan was drinking some water. He spit out the water very quickly.

"You sound jealous." Said Ace.

"I just like to know where I stand." Then Mira turned back to Dan. "She's your girlfriend?"

"No she's not!" Said Dan.

"That's not what I heard from Runo!" Said Marucho.

"Marucho!" Then Drago flew onto the table.

"She's not?" He asked.

"No she's not!" Yelled Dan. "I don't know where you guys get these ideas! Right Shun?"

Shun calmly lowered his glass. "She's not?" Dan fell over.

"Atom! A little help please?" He asked.

"I can't argue it because it's true." I replied with a laugh.

* * *

"Runo, this is nuts!" Said Julie. They were walking outside of the Lab, while Alice and Dr. Michael slept. "How are we going to get into the Lab?"

"Easy." They had stopped in front of a window. "I unlocked the window yesterday before we left." She lifted the glass. They soon were inside.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Said Julie. "Dr. Michael said that the transporter is still broken! What if we can't get it to work?"

"It'll work." Argued Runo.

"But Dr. Michael said!"

"Forget what Dr. Michael said!" Yelled Runo. "I'm going. I've made up my mind, Julie. I can't just wait around for them to come back! That's why you're going to zap me to New Vestroia, got it?" Julie quickly ran over to the console, while Runo walked into the transporter. "Let's crank this baby up." She said. "New Vestroia, here I come."

"Ok, ok! Hang on a sec. I'm trying to figure out how this thing works." Said Julie. She looked over the massive number of buttons on the console, looked at the instruction book, then looked back to the transporter, and looked back to the Console. She tentatively pressed a green button. "You look like an 'on' button." The doors closed, trapping Runo inside the transporter. Then her image came up on screen. "Ok, step two. Activate the blue thing a ma bob." The transporter then began to power up. "Then we turn this doohickey, and press the thingy." The transporter continued to power up. "And then I press the transporter button. But," Julie hesitated.

"Go! Punch it!" Yelled Runo.

* * *

Rainbow colors were all over the place inside the trailer. I was awake, with Tom. I quickly ran to Dan and Marucho's room when I heard Runo's voice.

"Come on Julie!" Yelled Runo.

"Quiet Runo." Mumbled Dan. Then he bolted awake. "All right already, I'm up." I entered the room.

"What's with all the noise Dan?" Asked Marucho. "It's the middle of the night."

"You might want to get up." I said. Down the hall, Shun exited his room. Tom ran into him.

"Runo, I don't think this is safe!" Said Julie.

"Julie?" Asked Shun.

"Yes, it is." Said Tom.

"I'll take that risk!" Yelled Runo as the four of us ran out of the trailer. Tom went to wake Ace, Mira and Baron. "Just hit the switch!"

"It's coming from everywhere!" Said Shun.

"Is that Runo?" Asked Dan.

"It's about to get worse." I said.

"But, what if I read the instructions wrong?" Asked Julie. "You could get hurt!"

"That's Julie's voice!" Said Marucho. "This is too creepy." Then the other four ran out.

"What, what's going on?" Asked Mira.

"I thought I was dreaming, but it's real!" Said Dan.

"Stop talking, let's have lift off! I could've been there already!" Yelled Runo.

* * *

"What is that voice?" Asked Spectra.

"Perhaps it's an effect of the weakening dimensional barrier." Said Professor Clay. "Like the gate cards earlier. The wall between New Vestroia and Earth is Damaged. We're hearing voices from the human world."

"And that Voice is Runo from the original seven." Said Azion.

* * *

"I don't know. Maybe we should stop this while we still can, Runo." Said Julie.

"That is one annoying voice." Said Shadow, as he and Mylene flew over Beta City.

* * *

"Don't bail on my Julie!" Said Runo. Volt and Lync heard her.

* * *

"Dan needs my help!" She finished as Prince Hydron leaned forwards.

"Friends of that human?" He asked.

* * *

"Julie!" Yelled Runo on the screen.

"But Runo!" Argued Julie. Alice and Dr. Michael ran in.

"Julie! Stop!" Said Dr. Michael. "Have you girls lost your minds?"

"It's now or never!" Said Runo.

"Julie, you mustn't!" Said Alice as she lunged towards Julie.

"Julie! I need to help Dan!" Said Runo, as she looked down. Alice stopped running. "Please!"

"Okay Runo!" Yelled Julie. Then, she pressed the Red transport button. The glow from the transporter grew, and Runo screamed. Then, as the glow died, so did the scream. When Julie looked back to the screen, Runo was no longer there.

"Runo!" Said Alice.

"She's gone, Alice." Said Julie.

"You mean, it worked?" Asked Dr. Michael.

* * *

"Am I going crazy guys?" Asked Dan.

"Dan!" Said Runo. Dan turned quickly and saw her, but she didn't look quite right.

"Runo!" Exclaimed Dan. The rest of us turned.

"No way!" Said Marucho.

"That's Runo?" Asked Mira.

"Runo, you never give up, do you?" Asked Dan.

"That's an understatement." I said.

"You doofus!" Said Runo. "Why did you ditch us?" Then she ran forward to hug Dan, and went right through him.

* * *

"Julie, you remember the coordinates you used?" Then Dr. Michael looked up. "No. The transport is incomplete." Alice gasped.

"Are you sure?" Asked Julie. "I saw her disappear!"

Dr. Michael turned. "According to these readings, Runo was transported. But, she's trapped between here and New Vestroia."

* * *

The colors were going again around us. "We have to find a way to save her before it's too late." Continued Dr. Michael.

* * *

"Once the dimensional gateway closes completely," He continued. Spectra, Gus, Azion and Professor Clay were listening in.

* * *

"I'm afraid she'll be lost between worlds" Shadow was grinning.

* * *

"Forever." Lync and Volt we listening.

* * *

"I think it would be best, if we made sure that this friend of Dan Kuso stayed trapped in the dimensional gap for good." Said Prince Hydron. Then, he typed in a few keys onto the arm of his chair. "Who is the closest to the gate's location?" Asked Hydron.

Shadow showed up on screen. "I am, oh great and powerful majesty." Laughed Shadow.

"Shadow, keep the brawlers away from the girl and I may forgive your disrespect."

* * *

"Well, at least I finally got to see you Dan." Said Runo. They tried to grab each others hands.

"We're not giving up!" Yelled Dan.

"That's right." I said. "Dr. Michael, I assume you have an idea?"

"Dr. Michael! Can you hear me? How do we save her?" The rainbow lights started again.

"Dan? Is that you?" Asked Dr. Michael

"It's me, Doc. I'm here!"

"I'm sending you coordinates! Bring Runo there immediately!"

"You got it!" Said Dan. then he faced Runo. "Come on, Runo."

"Right."

"We need to hurry." I said.

* * *

"Destiny awaits." Said Spectra.

"Yes sir." Said Both Azion and Gus.

* * *

Lync watched as Spectra, Gus and Azion left in one of the air crafts. "Spectra, Gus and Azion left too. My lord Hydron." He whispered.

* * *

"The gate is due west of that mountain." Said Dan. Then he saw a bright light. "That's it!"

"Then let's go." Said Shun. Dan turned. "Before the gate closes."

"Okay then." Said Dan, then he turned to Runo. "Let's do this." He ran off, with Runo following him. She stopped in front of Shun.

"How did you get to New Vestroia? I mean, in one piece." She looked down, then back up. "Sorry. I'm glad you're here with him."

"Me too Runo." Then Runo ran off following Dan.

"You ready?" I asked Tom.

"You bet." I ran off after them. The three of us were soon running towards the gate.

"Step on it Runo, we can make it!"

"I'm hurrying!" Replied Runo. "I'm sorry Dan. I came to help, but I just made everything worse!"

"No worries Runo." Said Dan as he looked behind himself. "Me and Atom shouldn't have ditched you guys in the first place. It's all our fault." Drago levitated up, and opened. Leonidas did the same.

"No, we told them to leave you behind." Said Drago.

"Our apologies." Agreed Leonidas.

"We all hugged. Happily ever after, not!" Said Shadow as he jumped down in front of the gate. "Sorry kiddies, this ride is closed!"

"Shadow Prove, get out of my way!" Said Dan.

Shadow laughed. "Who's going to make me move, scrawny?" Then he equipped his gauntlet.

"Shows what you know." I said. Dan seemed ready to attack.

"Dan! Wait!" Said Marucho. Dan turned, and saw the rest of the group come through. "Just get to the gate, I'll take care of Shadow Prove!" Then he turned to face Dan. "You don't have time to waste on a guy in fur and tights."

"You're the best pal." Said Dan.

"I know, now go!" Dan and Runo quickly ran towards the gate, with me trailing behind a little.

"Marucho, I wish there was a way I could help, but this is all you." I said. Dan and Runo ran past Shadow, while he and Marucho held up activation cards.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" They both yelled.

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Prove. "Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Silfee!" It opened, and roared.

"You ready to roll, Elfin?" Asked Marucho.

"You better believe it, Marucho!" She replied.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Elfin Stand!" Yelled Marucho.

"Sun, wind, and rain combined! Let Aquos Elfin appear! You're in trouble now." She leaned forwards. "Hey! Where are you going? I'm talking to you!" Silfee was diving after Dan and Runo. Dan and Runo dove to the left to avoid the Bakugan.

"Get down!" Said Dan.

Shadow laughed. "How do you like that? Silfee can attack anything within the battlefield, including Dan and the whiny girl!"

"That's cheating!" Said Marucho. "Bakugan aren't supposed to be used against human brawlers!"

"Powering up the gauntlets returned all our Bakugan to ball form." Complained Ace. "They're helpless! That's pretty clever, who knew Shadow Prove had a brain underneath all that hair gel?"

"Hurts to lose, doesn't it?" Asked Shadow. "Silfee, let's turn up the heat!" Silfee launched a large, purple fireball at Dan and Runo, it passed through Runo, and caused an explosion. Dan was knocked backwards. Runo emerged from the dust unharmed, but Dan was on the ground, back up. Runo went over to him.

"Dan? Dan?" She asked.

"Elfin, we've got to protect Runo and Dan." Said Marucho.

"You got it! I'm ready to pulverise! I can't believe those cheaters totally ignored me!" Elfin ran towards Silfee.

"Count me in." Said Ace. "First of all!"

"Hold it Ace." Said Shun, as he placed a hand on Ace's shoulder. "Summoning another Bakugan might be dangerous."

"What do you mean?"

"What he means is that if you launch another Bakugan in, it could destabilise the Gate, and close it." Said Tom.

Ace growled. "This bites." The group looked at the gate, as it was making strange noises.

"I've dreamed of the world beyond that gate, Nemus." Said Baron. Nemus opened on his shoulder.

"Reality seldom matches our dreams."

"Take it from me." Said Tom.

"I guess you're right. Just thinking." Said Baron.

Dan was getting up, and Runo was still over him. "Are you Ok, Dan?" She asked.

"Don't worry about me! Get to the gate!" Said Dan. He pointed. It was beginning to shrink. "Hurry! It's starting to close!"

"I'll find you again." Said Runo as she ran towards the gate.

Spectra, Gus and Azion were hiding behind a rock. "Prince Hydron is afraid of Earth, but I'm intrigued." Then Spectra turned to Gus and Azion. "There's no guarantee that we'll be able to return. You don't have to come with me, you know."

"Oh, I'm going too. Where you go, I go, master Spectra." Said Gus.

"That goes double for me." Said Azion.

Runo had gotten to the gate, and she turned around. "Dan?"

Dan turned to Runo. "Go on! Just go!" He said. Runo nodded, then jumped through the Gate. Then, Spectra, Gus and Azion ran up to the gate. Lync walked in front of them.

"Lync?" Asked Spectra.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't recall Prince Hydron commanding us to go to the human world, great Spectra."

"Which begs the question why are you here?" Countered Spectra.

"Who knows what kind of trouble you'd get into if I left the three of you alone."

"Do what you like, we're going through." Said Spectra. Then he, Gus, and Azion jumped into the gate. Lync ran in after them.

"Gotta stop them!" Said Dan, as he got up. "Let's go!" He began to run towards the gate, and I kept pace with him. He looked at me funnily.

"Azion went through. Who knows what he would do."

"Right." Baron was looking on, then he turned to Nemus.

"Looks like we're going on a trip, Nemus." Said Baron. Nemus closed, and Baron grabbed him. He then began to run towards the gate as well.

"I'm coming Runo!" Said Dan as he jumped in.

"Azion, don't do anything stupid!" I said as I jumped in.

"This is a bad idea!" Said Mira as she jumped through.

"Wait for me!" Said Baron. He jumped in after us. Then, the gate closed behind us.

* * *

 _Well, we've gone through. We meet up with Runo, Alice, Julie and Dr. Michael on the other side, but trouble comes in soon after. Spectra grabs Runo, and we all go on a hunt for him. When we find him, he tries to convert us. However, Dan is far too stubborn to fall for it. We manage to get Spectra, Gus and Azion into the transport system, but Lync is left behind. What's worse, we can't even go back now! Looks like we're stuck here for a while._


	11. Vestal Invaders

Runo decided that she wanted to come help us in New Vestroia. Problem was, she didn't have a safe way there. So, she used Dr. Michael's dimensional transporter. It worked, but only halfway. Then, we helped her get to the gate. However, several of our enemies went through as well. Now Me, Dan, Baron and Mira are heading to Earth.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Runo jumped into the gate. Spectra, Gus and Azion walked up to it, and Lync stepped in front of them.

"Lync?" asked Spectra.

"Look out!" Called Mira. Then, they went through.

"Got to stop them!" Said Dan as he got up. "Let's go!" He jumped through. "I'm coming Runo!"

"Azion, don't do anything stupid!" I said as I jumped in.

"This is a bad idea!" Called Mira as she jumped through.

"Wait for me!" Said Baron as he jumped in. The gate closed behind him.

* * *

Alice, Julie and Dr. Michael were waiting in the lab. "I told her not to go, but would she listen? No!" Said Julie. Then something started to emerge. "Is that?"

"Runo!" Said Alice.

"Brace yourselves!"Called Dr. Michael. Then, Runo emerged from the gate.

"Runo!" Said Julie.

"Catch me Julie!" Said Runo. Julie caught her, and they hugged. Then, they separated.

"Don't ever do that again!" Said Julie. Alice walked over.

"Welcome back, Runo." She said. Then, the gate glowed again, and me, Dan and Baron fell out of it. We landed on the floor with a thud. Then Mira came through, and landed on us.

"Dan! Atom! You're back!" Yelled Julie.

Dan lifted his head. "Hi guys. Just thought I'd drop by for a visit." He got up, and I got up as well. "Hey girls, meet the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance!"

"Hi there." Said Baron.

"Looks like we have company." Said Dr. Michael. Then, the four Vexos came out of the gate.

"Vexos!" Said me and Dan.

"Worst boy band, ever." Said Dan.

* * *

"The others took off, so I'll crush you instead!" Said Shadow. "Ability Activate! Darkus Stream!" He laughed. Silfee kicked up a dark tornado, and reduced Elfin's power by 300 Gs. "Afraid of the dark, pipsqueak?"

"Am not! I brought my own night light. It's time to wake up, Elfin!" Yelled Marucho.

"I like the way you're thinking, Marucho!" She replied. "Time to change attributes! Sun, wind, and rain combined! Darkus Elfin is going to sing you a lullabye! Nighty night!"

"Ability Activate! Moon Rainbow!" Called Marucho.

"I'm your worst nightmare!" Said Elfin. She then pointed at Silfee. "So say your prayers!" Then she fired beams at Silfee, defeating it. Shadow's life guage fell to zero.

"You think you're so big, pee wee!" Yelled Shadow.

"Big enough to win!" Replied Marucho "Had enough goof ball?"

"No fair!" Said Shadow.

"That was pretty pathetic." Said Mylene from above. "Even for you."

"Huh?" Asked Shadow as he looked up.

"Let's leave before you embarrass yourself more." Then, Shadow began to be beamed up to the aircraft.

"What the?" Asked Marucho. "Who's afraid now?"

"Buh bye, Shadow Prove." Said Ace.

"I hope Dan and the others got through the gate all right!" Said Marucho as he turned to face Ace, Shun and Tom.

"We'll just have to wait." Said Shun. "Since we can't seem to hear the voices anymore, the gate must have closed behind them. So, until they're back, it's up to the four of us. Got a problem with that?"

"Yeah, I do!" Said Ace. "You don't just take off."

"Just give it a rest, Ace." Said Shun.

"Yeah, keep in mind, they went after the Vexos that went through." Said Tom.

"I guess that's true. But still."

"How about this? Why don't we destroy the controller at Beat city?" Asked Shun. "That should pass the time, that is, unless you're afraid."

"As if!" Replied Ace. Then they began to walk back to the trailer. "Maybe we'll free all the Bakugan by the time they get back."

"Now you're talking!" Said Marucho.

"Just be wary." Said Tom.

* * *

"Get this straight guys." Said Dan. "This is my home turf, and you're not welcome!"

"Hear that, Mighty Spectra?" Asked Lync. "We're not wanted here on Earth."

"You got that right!" Said Baron.

"Fine, I'll go. But I want a souvenir first!" Said Spectra. He jumped up, and grabbed Runo. Then he jumped atop the transporter.

"You feathered freak!" Said Runo.

"Watch your mouth." Said Spectra. Then, he jumped out of the window above by breaking it.

"Runo!" Yelled Dan.

* * *

Professor Clay was working at a computer when the door to his lab opened. "Hey four-eyes!" Shadow grabbed his coat. "Because you didn't get your act together, I got squashed by that little dweeb! I want the heavy artillery! Where's my mechanical Bakugan?"

"Soon. Soon!" Said Professor Clay. Mylene just stood by the door, watching. "Do you mind? I bruise easily!"

Mylene laughed. "I'm going to leave you boys alone."

* * *

"Runo!" Called Dan. "Hey! Runo!"

"We'll find her, Master Dan." Said Baron. We were running through the forest. Then, we stopped in a clearing.

"We better." Said Dan.

"There's no more tracks!" Said Julie. "It's like they just disappeared!"

"We better split up!" Said Mira.

"Good idea!" Said Dan. "Julie and I will cover the north forest! You two cover the west."

"I'll go where I must." I said.

"Okay." Said Julie.

"Sounds good." Agreed Mira.

"Let's go." Said Baron. We then split up. Dan and Julie ran to the right, while Baron and Mira ran forward. I ran to the left, heading towards the mini cliff.

* * *

"Great, so now we're stranded on an ice cube planet in some other universe." Complained Lync. "Of course, if figures that Spectra couldn't transport us to a beach somewhere."

"What is your problem?" Asked Gus.

"I know you're a spy for Hydron, but is it necessary to try and blame Master Spectra?" Asked Azion.

"Well well. Spectra's little pets." Said Lync.

* * *

"Runo!" Yelled Dan. He and Julie were running along.

"Dan!" yelled Runo. Julie pointed.

"Dan, look up there!" Said Julie. Dan turned and saw Spectra holding Runo. I ran up.

"You better not hurt her, Spectra!" Said Dan. "Or you're history!"

"No need for theatrics." Said Spectra. "Your friend is safe."

"What do you want?" Asked Dan.

"Come join the Vexos, Dan, Atom. It's that simple." Said Spectra.

"Forget it!" Said Dan.

* * *

"Poor Gus. You look lost without your master!" Said Lync. "Even Azion is doing better than you!"

"Azion, go help Master Spectra."

"I shall." Said Azion as he dashed off.

"Let's see how tough you are, when Spectra's not here to back you."

"Spectra may trust you now, but you are still a snake! Why don't you slither back into your hole?" Asked Gus.

"That's real funny, coming from Spectra's lap dog. Did he let you off the leash, or did you lose him when he took you out for a walk?" Lync chuckled.

"That's it! Your mouth is the only thing dangerous about you!" Said Gus. He equipped his Gauntlet.

"There's only one way to find out." Said Lync. He also equipped his.

"Hold it right there!" Said Baron. "Where is Spectra?" Then he noticed their Gauntlets. "Huh? You're brawling? Trouble in paradise?"

"Go ahead, rip on each other." Said Mira. "I don't care. Just tell us where Spectra took Runo."

"Who knows." Said Lync. "Why don't you ask Gus here?" Gus then ran off.

"Get back here!" Said Mira as she ran after him. Lync sighed, then turned to Baron.

"Just me, and you now." He said. "But you're not even worth my time."

"Say what?" Asked Baron.

"I promised Hydron I'd spy on those three, but since they're gone, I'll take your Bakugan instead!" He turned. "Shouldn't be too hard to do, you're the weakest brawler here!" He faced Baron again. "Well Baron? Want to try and prove me wrong?"

* * *

"How's it coming Grandfather?" Asked Alice.

"Not bad." Said Dr. Michael. "I think it's still in working order, Alice."

"That's great! So then we can use the transporter to send those Vexos back to New Vestroia once the others save Runo, right?"

"Considering the damage they've done to New Vestroia, the faster they return the better off Earth will be. There's only one problem now. How do we find them and bring them here to send them back to their own dimension?"

"I know exactly how we can do it!" Said Alice. "Leave it to me!"

* * *

"Gus, Wait!" Yelled Mira. She was chasing him. Then she looked to her right, and saw the three of us talking to Spectra. "Oh no."

"Join you? Have you lost it?" Asked Dan.

"We share a common goal. To save the Bakugan." Replied Spectra.

"Yeah right!" Said Dan.

"It's true, human." Said Gus from behind them.

"Spectra leads us to a brighter future." Said Azion. "Prince Hydron is your true enemy." Then the two of them jumped over Dan.

"Prince Hydron?" Asked Dan.

"The Vestal's prince." Said Mira. "He's the one who rules over New Vestroia."

"So what?" Asked Dan.

"If we join forces, we could end Hydron's threat." Said Spectra.

"Could Spectra actually be working to save the Bakugan?" Thought Mira. "If that's true, then Spectra could really be my brother Keith! Infiltrating the Vexos to get to Hydron!" She began to walk towards Spectra. Dan held out his arm to stop her.

"Mira, I know what you are thinking." I said. "So hold on a moment."

"Yeah!" Said Dan. "Don't trust him." Then he turned back to Spectra. "First you take Runo, and now you want to team up? Yeah, not cool!"

"Then I will show you good faith." Said Spectra as he released Runo. "The girl is yours." Runo quickly ran to Julie.

"Dan! Julie!" She said.

"You might be interested to know that your former Bakugan now belong to Hydron." Said Spectra. "They are now giant bronze statues decorating his throne room. He's quite proud of his collection."

"No way!" Said Runo.

"Statues?" asked Julie.

"Yes, five of the seven fighting Bakugan stand as an example to anyone who dares defy his rule."

"Oh no! Gorem!" Cried out Julie.

"That does it! Prince Hydron is toast!" Said Runo.

"I agree with that." I said.

* * *

"Are you gonna brawl, or make a snowman?" Asked Lync.

"Let's see how strong you are without Spectra." Said Baron.

"Take your best shot." Taunted Lync.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" Everything around them slowed, and stopped.

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Baron. "Okay Nemus, Let it Rip! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand!"

"Light it up!" Said Nemus. "Haos Nemus will destroy all comers!"

"Yeah yeah. Big tough guy." Said Lync. "Now, Bakugan, Brawl! Stand, Ventus Altair!" Altair stood, and screeched. "Ability Activate! Thunder Flare!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Baron. "Spark Roa!" Nemus raised his staff, and it glowed. It sent out several beams of light parallel to it, and blocked the attack. "Time for Nemus to take out the trash!" Said Baron. "That was too easy."

"Okay dweiner! You're asking for it! Ability Activate! Thunder Booster!" Yelled Lync. Altair powered up, then shot more lightning out.

"Hold on Nemus! Gate Card, Open! Haos Reactor!"

"Can't take the heat?" Asked Lync. "Wired Stand!" Wired showed up, and screeched. "This is the part where you get hammered. Ability Activate! Shower Harpoon!" Wired shot up two balls of energy. They exploded, and rained down on Nemus. "And that's all she wrote."

"Don't count me out!" Said Baron. "Haos Trap! Haos Piercion!" Baron tossed a cube up, and it opened. "Oh Yeah!" Yelled Baron as Piercion landed. "Ability Activate! Haos Bunker!" Piercion's shields grew in size. "Show them what you're made of, Piercion!" He raised his shields to block the attack. "Like a walk in the rain!"

"Aw! Come on!"

"Say goodbye to all the extra power you had, Lync!" Shouted Baron. "Now it's just a tasty snack for Nemus and Piercion!"

"You want some back?" Asked Nemus. He sent out waves of power. "Take it!" Both Altair and Wired were defeated.

"Say bye-bye." Said Baron.

"Seriously?" Asked Lync as he looked at his Bakugan go by him. "I'm losing to you?" His life guage fell to 40%.

"Oh believe it!" Said Baron. "Nothing can get past Piercion when he's using the Haos Bunker ability."

"Thank you brave Piercion." Said Nemus as he stuck out his hand." I owe you one." They shook hands. Baron chuckled a little.

"No one trashes my Brawling!" Exclaimed Lync. "Gate Card Set!" He threw one down. "Altair! Bakugan Brawl! You too Wired!" They both stood readily.

"Hey!" Complained Baron. "That's a double throw!"

"You scared? Combination Formation!" The two Mechanical Bakugan combined. "It's just one big Bakugan, you happy now?"

"Actually, yeah!" Said Baron. "I've been meaning to try this! Two-handed Bakugan Brawl!" He threw both Bakugan. "You ready Nemus?" Asked Baron.

"I'm always ready!" Agreed Nemus.

"Bring it Piercion!" He opened. "Now, two Bakugan, two abilities!" He loaded them. "Double ability Activate! Corona Hole!" Nemus began to drain Mega Altair's power. "You think that's bad? Wait till I add, Tank Bunker!" Piercion's legs folded into themselves. His shields grew into large mirrors.

"I'm with you Piercion!" Said Nemus. "Let's hit the lights!" Nemus's staff began to glow. "Shine our path to triumph!" Piercion angled his mirrors at Altair, and then shot two massive beams at them.

"That's nothing!" Said Lync as Altair's power fell by 500 Gs. "Gate Card, Open! Ventus Reactor!" Strong winds kicked up, and dissipated the beams. "Yeah! Feel the burn!" Nemus was being buffeted by the wind. "You talk big, so I'm going to do you a favor." He pulled out a card. "Take a good look, Baron. I haven't had time to test this card out yet. So you get to be my little guinea pig! Ability Activate! Shock Cannon!" A targeting system appeared over Lync's gauntlet. He looked through it as Altair began to charge power. "Once Mega Altair charges up, it's obliteration time! There will be nothing left of Nemus except ash!" He put on darkly tinted goggles.

"You really are a little weasel!" Said Baron.

"A weasel who's about to blow Nemus to bits!" His gauntlet began to shoot out steam from the back. "Launching Shock Cannon!" It targeted. "Fire!" Altair shot a massive beam of Ventus energy at Nemus and Piercion.

"Not gonna happen!" Yelled Baron. "Ability Activate! Soliton Defender!" Piercion's shield's split in two, and a large rectangle appeared between them. "Shut the door, Piercion!" The beam hit the shield, and dispersed to the sides of it. "Say good-bye to your points, and goodbye to this brawl! Ability Activate!" Nemus used his staff as a bow. "Bolting Arrow!" Nemus released the arrow, and it sliced through the beam. "Right down the middle!" Said Baron. It hit Altair. "Bullseye!" Altair sent out beams of green light, and reverted to ball form.

"What?" Asked Lync, very surprised. "I lost to you? Unbelieveable!"

"Believe it, Mophead!" Said Baron. Time unfroze around them. Altair was smoking on the ground. Lync picked it up.

"Oh man! Professor Clay is going to kill me! They're totally burnt!"

"You ought to throw that junk away!" Said Baron.

* * *

"Of course," Thought Gus, "taking down Prince Hydron will be a lot easier With the help of the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance. Then the way will be clear for Spectra to rule New Vestroia! With the power of the Bakugan in our hands, we will become, invincible!" Gus turned to Spectra. Azion did the same. "And once that happens, there's nothing these children can do to stop us! Spectra will rule with us at his side!"

"The only way for you to save your friends, is to work with me." Said Spectra.

"Tigrerra." Said Runo.

"Right, because you're so trustworthy." Said Julie.

"I am telling you the truth."

"But." Said Julie.

Gus laughed in his mind. "They're going for it."

"What is what he says is true?" Thought Mira. "Can we afford not to join forces? I want to believe him."

"Don't listen to him!" Yelled Drago from Dan's shoulder. Gus growled.

"Even if what you say is true, we'll never join the Vexos!" Said Dan.

"Azion, I'm not even sure why you're with Spectra. You know who he is!" I said.

"You're the ones who invaded New Vestroia and captured the Bakugan! First you take their world, then you treat them like animals! There's no way we're working with you!" He turned to Mira. "Right Mira?"

"What? Yeah!"

"Your so called friend, Mira," started Spectra as he pointed to her, "Is a Vestal too. You can forge an alliance with her and not with me? I gave you your friend back. I'm talking and not brawling. What more proof do you need?"

"Free the Bakugan first, and then I'll believe!" Said Dan.

"Not until we bring down Hydron!" Countered Spectra.

"Bad choice of words, Master Spectra." Said Azion.

"What's the matter?" Asked Runo. "Afraid to give up your power?"

"That's why we'll never trust you, Spectra!" Said me and Dan. Then, a glowing, spinning disc appeared before us.

"Alice?" Asked Dan. "Freaky! How'd you do that?"

"Stupid warp card." Said Azion.

"Remember?" Asked Alice, as she turned a card to Dan. "This is the card that Masquerade used to transport himself. I used it to help me find you guys, and warp me here." She began to walk towards Spectra, Gus and Azion. "Now, as for you three. You're taking another trip."

"A trip?" Asked Spectra. Gus gasped.

"Look out!" Said Azion, as Alice created a warp bubble around her.

"Alice! Wait! What are you doing?" Spectra, Gus and Azion were barely visible inside of the very bright light. Dan quickly began to run towards it.

"Alice!" He jumped into it just as they warped.

"Come on guys!" I said. "We need to get back to the lab!"

* * *

The five of them warped in front of the transporter system. "Dan, Alice! Get out of there!" Dan quickly ran in front of Alice, and tackled her out of the way. Dr Michael pressed a button. "Now!" The transporter opened up, and began to suck in the three Vexos. They turned their heads to look at it. They tried to fight it, but failed to. Gus was the first one sucked in, then Azion.

"Gus! Azion!" Said Spectra. Then, he too was pulled in. The doors closed.

"Man, that was close." Said Dan.

"Pretty good reflexes Dan." Said Alice. Then she realized what she was doing. "I'm okay. You can let me go any time now. Dan then realized what he was doing, and quickly let go. Then, electricity began to spark across the top the transporter.

"It's shorting out!" He got a fire extinguisher ready. "Got it!" Soon, he was done spraying it. Alice, Dan, and Dr. Michael stood in front of it, looking at it. A lot of time passed, and it was soon day. We were all in the lab.

"So, Spectra, Gus, and Azion have been sent back to New Vestroia? I guess they're out of our hair for now." Said Mira. "Baron, where's Lync?"

"Well, you've got me. Once I trashed his Bakugan, he took off into the woods and I completely lost him."

"You'd be surprised." I said. "He could be very near." Lync was listening in from the broken window.

"Well, despite that, we've got a problem." Said Dr. Michael. "I'm afraid that last warp was too much for the dimensional transporter. I'll have to rebuild it from scratch before I can send anyone back again." Lync gasped.

"What?" Asked Baron. "My parents, they'll ground me for staying over in another dimension!"

"And what about our Bakugan pals?" Asked Dan. "Hydron turned them into statues!"

"We must complete our mission to free all of the Bakugan."Said Drago.

"Please, Dr. Michael, can't you fix it just enough for one more trip?"

"I think so Dan, but it will take me some time."

"Then what will we do while you're fixing it?" Asked Baron.

"Slumber party!" Said Julie. Everybody looked at her. "We'll make new plans to save the Bakugan, and have popcorn and watch movies!"

"Are you for real?" Asked Runo, with a lot of anger. "A whole planet's at stake here! This isn't a party, Julie! We need a serious strategy!"

"We can do it at my house, ok?" Asked Dan.

"It's more than Ok, Master Dan!" Said Baron. He then got right in Dan's face. "It's awesome! Totally Awesome!" Dan nearly sweat dropped.

"Ok then." Said Dan. Then Marucho's family plane could be heard.

"Hey! Looks like our ride is here." Said Runo. Kato soon landed, and we headed outside. "See you." Said Runo to Alice and Dr. Michael. "And good luck!" Julie hugged Alice.

"Goodbye Alice!" She said. Lync was watching from a tree.

"We're counting on you, Dr. Michael." Said Dan.

"Don't worry." Then, Lync fell from the tree. He yelled on the way down, alerting everyone that he was there, and then had snow fall on him, burying him. He quickly rose out of the pile.

"Lync." Said Everybody present.

"Hey. It looks like you're stuck here with the rest of us for a while." Said Dan.

"Yeah. A little birdie told me." Said Lync.

"You mean you were watching from the roof." I said.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Nothing."

"So, what are you going to do?" Asked Mira.

"Want to come with us?" Asked Dan.

Lync chuckled. "Like I need you. I can find my own way back without you amateurs."

"Whatever, suit yourself then." Said Dan. "We're out of here." He began to climb the steps with Runo. I paused before I got there.

"Lync, watch yourself with Hydron." I said. "He will turn on you someday, despite your service."

"Yeah right! Like I'm going to listen to you." I turned away, and climbed aboard. The plane was soon off.

"Safe journey!" Called Alice. She and Dr. Michael began to walk away, but she turned before she could get very far. She glared at Lync.

"Forget it. There's nothing that could make me want to do anything with you." Said Lync. Then his stomach growled. He followed them to their house, and they all went inside. Lync sat on the ground, and Alice grabbed him a little food. She set it on the table, and glared at him again.

"As soon as the transporter is repaired, you are so gone." She walked away. Lync's smile turned to a frown, and he began to cry a little.

* * *

 _Well, we're stuck on Earth for a while. Dan and the others are interested in showing off our world, but I have other plans. I'm going to be working behind the scenes on this one, so I hope they can handle everything._


	12. Sibling Rivalry

We had gone through the gate to Earth, after the Vexos. It was hard, but we got them back to New Vestroia. The only problem is that we can't go back until the transporter is fixed. So now, Dan, Baron, Mira and I are stuck on Earth while Tom, Marucho, Ace and Shun are still on New vestroia.

 _Powers beyond reality,_

* * *

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

"Are you serious?" Asked Runo. We were flying in Marucho's family plane. "You mean that weirdo in the chicken suit who grabbed me is the leader of the Vexos? Next time I run into him, I'll pluck his feathers."

"And server it for dinner!" Agreed Baron.

Mira was sitting with her hands clasped in front of her, on her lap. "We Vestals shouldn't have moved to New Vestroia in the first place." Runo quickly turned to her.

"You can't blame yourself, Mira! You didn't know!"

"Runo's right!" Said Julie. "Guilt is so yesterday!"

"That Spectra's got us all amped up!" Yelled Dan. "Can we just forget about it for a minute?" Mira looked down.

"I wish I could forget." She thought. "But I've got to know if my brother Keith is underneath the mask of my worst enemy." Mira's train of thought was interrupted.

"Attention passengers." Said Kato. "Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing. Thanks so much for choosing to fly air Marucho, your sky buddy."

"Cool!" Said Baron as Kato's screen turned off. "We're going to rock the house at Master Dan's!"

"Dude, you need to calm down!" Said Dan.

"Yeah, we have something we need to talk about." I said. Everybody looked at me. "Azion is no ordinary brawler, he is willing to be risky when it comes to winning. He will never give up anything. We need to be ready."

"Yeah, I get that, but we sent them back to New Vestroia. We don't have to worry about them right now." Argued Dan.

"Right now, no. But we will later. That's why I'm going off on my own for today." I said. After I said that, we landed on Marucho's house. "No arguing, please. I need to go do something." The hatch opened, and we disembarked. Dan quickly grabbed his phone to go call his mom to make sure it was ok for the resistance to stay over. I went and talked to Kato to see if he would give me a lift somewhere. The resistance was soon off towards Dan's house.

"Since we can't get back to New Vestroia until the dimensional transporter is fixed, we need to keep training and stay sharp!"

"You ok Baron?" Asked Julie.

Baron was pumping his fists up and down in the air. "I'm awesome!" Everybody laughed at his comment, they they continued walking. Baron kept on looking back and forth. "Wow!" He exclaimed at something. "Whoa!"

"Dial it down, Baron." Said Dan. "You're going to strain something."

"Hey Dan, what's with Mira? She looks spaced out." Said Julie. Dan turned and looked at Mira.

"I dunno." He replied.

"No big deal." Said Baron. "She's probably stressing about her brother. It's her favorite thing to do." He turned to face her. "She's our leader and all, but she'd be a lot cooler is she wasn't so intense."

"If I worried about as many things as she does," started Dan, "my head would explode." Runo quickly butted in.

"The only thing Dan ever thinks about is brawling!" She said. "24/7." She made to throw a Bakugan. "He's all Bakugan Brawl!"

"She's got your number!" Said Baron. He and Runo started walking again.

"So what? That's what gives me my brawling edge!" Said Dan. "If Atom was here, he'd back me!" He walked after them. Mira and Julie followed.

"Dan sure is passionate about brawling." Said Mira. Julie turned to her.

"You got that right!" Agreed Julie.

"So, what's the deal with him and Runo?" Asked Mira.

"Man, who knows?" Asked Julie.

"Probably Atom." Said Mira.

"Yeah, they're together, they're not. It's so dramatic." She brought her hands over her heart. "Dan's kinda my hero too. He saved the whole planet, you know."

"Hero, huh?" Thought Mira. She looked at Dan.

"I just don't always share my big ideas!" Said Dan to Runo.

"My hero was always my brother." Thought Mira. "And I guess he always will be." They soon walked past the amusement park. The roller coaster was going.

Baron pointed at it. "Whoa! What is that thing?"

"Uh, you mean the roller coaster?" Asked Dan.

"We don't have anything like that back on Vestal." Said Mira.

Baron turned to Dan. "But where does it go Master Dan?"

"Go?" Asked Dan. Runo laughed.

"It's a ride that's designed to make you feel sick and dizzy. Sounds fun, doesn't it?" Asked Runo.

"That sounds sick. I mean good sick!" He leaned in a lot.

"We've been working hard Dan, it's time to lay back for a while." Said Runo.

"Ok, why not?" Asked Dan. "What could happen to us here?" They all went inside, and purchased tickets. They began to walk around. The first thing they saw was a small group of pirates.

"Arg mateys! Welcome aboard all ye landlubbers!" They all said. The next thing they saw was a futuristic group of girls.

"Step up! Hit the bullseye! Win a prize!" The group walked past.

"This place is so cool!" Said Baron. "Can we live here?" Julie and Mira laughed. Baron saw something to his right. "Look! That whole family's green!"

"Technicolor yarn!" Exclaimed Dan.

"Are you kidding?" Asked Runo. "This is disgusting."

* * *

Mira and Julie were by a boat. "So many humans!" Said Mira. "Wow." Julie grabbed her hand and began to drag her along.

"Come on!"

* * *

"Hey, where'd the others go?" Asked Runo.

"Beats me." Said Dan.

"This means no roller coaster?" Asked Baron.

"Just great." Said Runo. She turned around angrily. "So how are we going to find them in this crowd?" Dan and Baron laughed. A small group of boys were nearby.

"So, what do you want to do?" Asked one.

"Let's ride the spine smasher!" Said another one, who was eating popcorn. The third adjusted his glasses.

"Oh brother. Haven't you two had enough of these juvenile pastimes?" Dan, Runo and Baron walked past them, looking for Mira and Julie. The first one got up.

"Oh wow! Dan and Runo of the battle brawlers!" The group turned.

"Huh. Looks like we've got some fans." Said Dan.

"It's me, Brandon." Said Brandon. "Don't you remember?" He went into a flashback. "Me and my friends helped you in the final fight against Naga, when he tried to take over the world." He saw himself launching a Bakugan. "We totally blew Naga away!"

Dan walked up. "Put her there, Brandon." He put out his hand. "Maybe we can brawl together sometime."

"I'll have to ask my mom." Said Brandon. The two of them laughed. The group of boys ran off, and the brawlers continued looking for Mira and Julie.

* * *

"You don't think Dan and the others ditched us, do you?" Asked Julie. They were by the ferris wheel.

"No. They probably got distracted by something shiny." Said Mira. She then saw a family. "Wow, everyone looks so happy. The fight to free the Bakugan seems so unreal."

Julie pointed at something. "Ok, let's join them!" Mira nodded in agreeance, and they ran off. Above them, though, shined a bright light in one of the cars. Spectra and Gus appeared inside. Gus fell against one of the seats. Spectra was already sitting.

"Where are we?" Asked Gus.

"Oh Earth." Said Spectra. "I took precautions. We still have unfinished business with Dan Kuso and Atom."

* * *

"Oh." Said Jule. "Where is the twist and hurl?"

"We're walking in circles." Said Mira. Then she saw a flash of red inside one of the ferris wheel carts. Then she saw it more clearly. Inside it was Spectra and Gus. "It can't be!" She thought. She quickly ran off, and Julie turned.

"Mira!" She called. Mira just kept on running.

* * *

Spectra exited the cart with Gus. "Mommy, look!" Yelled a little kid.

"Who are those guys?"

"I think they're a boy band!" Mira was trying to get through the crowd.

"Excuse me." She said. She looked at the platform. "It couldn't be them." The she looked to the left. Julie walked up.

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Julie. Mira looked to her right. Then back to the left, and then down.

"Sorry Julie." Said Mira. Then she saw blond and blue hair. She ran off again.

"Again with the running?" Asked Julie. Mira ran to a warehouse area. Julie caught up, breathing heavily. "Slow down, Mira! What's going on?"

"Spectra!" Said Mira.

"Oh boy." Said Julie. In front of them was Spectra and Gus. "Aren't you guys hot in those coats?"

"We meet again." Said Spectra.

"But how?" Asked Mira. "We transported you back to New Vestroia. Speaking of which, Azion isn't here."

"You want to know how?" Asked Gus. "We were able to triangulate on Dan Kuso's gauntlet and redirect our transport gate to his location. And presto, here we are."

"That still doesn't explain where Azion is."

"He had to take care of something back on New Vestroia, but he will be back." Said Gus.

"So, what do you want this time." Asked Mira.

"As I said. I want you all to join me." Said Spectra.

Mira growled. "You know my answer!"

"Don't be foolish." Said Spectra. "We both want to destroy the man who's holding the Bakugan. Prince Hydron is the true villain here."

"A real prince?" Asked Julie.

"How do we know that you're telling us the truth?" Asked Mira. "Everyone knows that you're Prince Hydron's stooge."

"I only infiltrated Prince Hydron's inner circle to find the truth." Mira's eyes widened a little. Julie gasped. "Keep your friends close, and your enemies even closer." While he was saying this, Mira saw Keith talking to her as Spectra. Mira gasped.

"Keith?"

"Who's Keith?" Asked Julie.

"It's you! Isn't it?" Asked Mira. "You've got to tell me! Tell me or I'll wipe that smile off your face!" Spectra just kept smirking. "Why won't you answer?" The smile got bigger. Mira growled. "You want to keep playing your little games? Ok then. I challenge you to a brawl! And if I win, you have to take off that mask!"

"No way!" Said Gus.

Spectra put his arm out in front of Gus. "Very well. I accept your challenge." He lowered his arm. "However, if I win, you will join me and the Vexos against Prince Hydron."

"Huh?" Mira thought about it. "Ok, fine. You've got a deal."

Gus suddenly jumped in front of Spectra. "One other condition. You will battle me!" He said.

Mira and Julie gasped. "But that's not what I agreed to!"

"Cheater!" Said Julie.

"Too bad. Master Spectra doesn't waste his skills on a lightweight like you. You want to battle him, you have to go through me." Mira glared at him. "You should thank me. There's no way you would even come close to beating New Vestroia's number one brawler. At least this way, you have a chance right?" Mira growled.

"So it's settled then." Said Spectra. "You will battle Gus in my stead."

"Ok then." Said Mira. "But stick around. As soon as I win, I'm taking that mask off!"

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" Said both Mira and Gus.

"You go girl!" Said Julie as she grabbed Mira's shoulder. Mira turned in shock.

"Huh?"

"Battles are different on Earth. But I'll help you. Subterra brawlers should stick together?"

"Ok. Let's brawl." Said Mira. A bubble began to expand from the brawl site. Time froze around them.

"Ready?" Asked Gus.

"Stop stalling and start brawling." Said Mira.

"That's tough talk, Mira. Gate Card, Set!" A brown shockwave emerged. "Let's do it, Vulcan! Bakugan, brawl!"

When Vulcan was fully open, he spoke. "I do not know this land, but I'm sure it will give me strength."

"We'll see about that." Said Mira. "Subterra Wilda, you're up! Bakugan brawl!" Wilda stood very quickly. "Oh no, I didn't think Vulcan's power level would be so high."

"No worries Mira." Said Julie. "We know something they don't know."

"We do?"

"Trust me! Gus and that viking dude won't know what hit them. As long as you have the land on your side, you're unbeatable."

"I don't get it."

"Hello! Bleeding and building and the power of Subterra gives you both extra strength." Mira nodded at what Julie said.

"Sounds good to me." Said Mira. "Let's do this."

"Don't worry!" Said Julie. "These guys look like they spend more time on their hair than they do in strategy."

"Show them your power Gus." Said Spectra.

"No problem." Said Gus. He set an ability card. "Ability Activate! Titan knuckle!" Vulcan shot his hands at Wilda. "Nothing can beat Vulcan's sheer power, especially when he's taking that power from Wilda."

Mira growled. "Ability Activate! Gun lock!" Wilda aimed his shoulders, and began to shoot energy balls at Vulcan.

"Lock and load!" Said Wilda.

Wilda's power went up. "Oh come on! It's not enough!" Said Mira.

"Mira!" Exclaimed Julie. "Are you even listening?"

"Later." Said Mira. Wilda got hit by Vulcan's fists. Wilda fell down.

"Impressive opening Gus." Said Spectra.

Gus laughed. "You taught me. Ability Activate! Screw Jolt!" Vulcan's fists began to spin in the air as they came back for Wilda.

"This is gonna hurt!" Said Wilda.

"It's gonna wipe you out." Said Gus. Mira held up an ability card.

"Wait! Not that card! Mira!" Said Julie. Mira looked back at Julie. "You've got to think like a Subterra, ok?"

"What are they up to?" Asked Gus.

"Julie was waving her finger. "Those fists can't hurt Wilda, if they can't hit him, right?" Mira's eyes widened.

"Oh! I follow!" She turned back to the battle and set an ability card. "Ability Activate! Clay Wall!" Wilda slapped his hands together, and crouched down. He stomped on foot, and a large wall appeared from the ground. "So much for your Vulcan's extra power, Gus!" The fists hit the clay wall. "Drill your way through this!" The fists tried to drill through, but stopped.

"Yes!" Said Julie.

"Nice work blocking those punches, Wilda." Said Mira. The clay wall fell down.

Wilda laughed. "Looks like someone could use a hand." Vulcan's fists returned to him.

"Laugh while you can." Said Vulcan.

"One trick is not enough to win a battle." Said Spectra. "Or is it, Gus?"

"Huh?" Asked Gus as he looked at Spectra. HE then looked back at the battle. "We shall see. Vulcan! Titan Knuckle!"

"This guy is a broken record!" Said Julie. She stepped forward a little. "His skin looks dry. I think it's time we give Vulcan a mud bath."

"Ah! Me too." Said Mira. She set an ability. "This ought to wipe out his ability. "Ability Activate! Sand Beast!" Wilda's body became sand as he laughed. Vulcan's fists went right through him.

"Talk about a hole in one." Joked Wilda as the holes closed up. Vulcan's fists returned to him.

"This isn't a brawl. It's a joke." Said Gus.

"And now the punchline." Said Julie.

"Ok." Said Mira. "Ability Activate! Quicksand Hole!"

Wilda laughed again, then stomped his foot again. "Now you're really going down!"

Quicksand appeared under Vulcan. "Oh no!" Said Gus.

Spectra Smiled. "Time to sink or swim, Gus."

Mira and Julie chuckled a little. "No one laughs at me." Said Gus. "I summon Bakugan Trap, Hexados!" It opened, and dug into the ground a little. "Now it's my turn to play, here's my game. Ability Activate! Land Twist!" Hexados bored into the ground, and reappeared in a large blast of dirt. It was squeezing Wilda.

"Let him go!" Yelled Mira.

"What's the matter?" Asked Gus. "Don't like my little squeeze play?"

"Hand on Wilda!" Said Mira.

"You're so done!" Said Gus.

"Wrong!" Said Julie. "We've got you now!" She turned to Mira. "He Mira, don't you think it's time to heat this battle up?"

"Wilda, you ready?" Asked Mira.

"Do it!" Said Wilda.

"Ok then. Ability Activate!" She held up her gauntlet. "Molten Rock!" The ground began to rumble.

"What now?" Asked Gus. Wilda began to glow red.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Said Wilda. Steam was coming off of him.

"Nice Wilda!" Said Mira.

"He's hot! You're not!" Said Julie. "And you've had your last shot!" Wilda forced Hexados of of him, and into Vulcan. Then, Lava came out of the ground and engulfed them.

"Oh come on!" Said Gus. "He's burning away Vulcan's and Hexados's power levels!" The two Bakugan were defeated, and returned to ball form. "Huh?"

"You should've stayed in bed this morning, Gus." Said Julie.

Mira caught Wilda, then glared at Spectra. "I'm going to win, Spectra, and then we'll see who's behind the mask."

Gus turned to Spectra. "She's right Master Spectra, but I won't underestimate her again."

"Oh please." Said Mira. Gus turned to her. "You can try all you want, but I got Wilda, Julie, and Earth itself on my side!" She threw down a gate card. "Gate Card, Set! Bakugan Brawl! Wilda, Stand!"

As Wilda stood, he spoke. "Ready for round two!"

Gus had already thrown Vulcan. "Vulcan! Show them what a real Subterra can do!" He set and ability card. "Time to get schooled! Ability, Activate! Titan Knuckle!" Vulcan's fists flew at Wilda again.

"Ability Activate!" Said Mira. "Clay Wall!" Wilda made the clay wall again to stop the attack.

Gus's eyes narrowed. "Some people never learn. Ability, Activate! Heavy Aegis." Vulcan's fists rotate very rapidly. "Take these for a spin!"

"No!" Said Mira.

"No clay wall will stop those things!" Said Julie. Vulcan's fists collided with the wall as his power went up.

"I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your wall down!" Said Gus. The clay wall broke, and the fists came at Wilda.

Mira Gasped. "Wilda!" The fists hit and caused some damage. Wilda fell backwards.

"We know your strategy now." Said Gus.

"We'll see." Said Mira. "How about a taste of your own medicine!" She threw Baliton. "Subterra Bakugan Trap! Baliton!" Baliton stood. "Ability Activate! Clay Roller!" Baliton glowed, and turned into a large rolling ball. "Wanna play rough? Fine by me! Wilda, Go!" Wilda lifted from the ground a little, and then moved very fast towards Vulcan.

"Double your trouble!" Said Wilda.

"You think you've won?" Asked Gus. "Ability Activate! Viblow!" The rings on Vulcan's wrists began to spin. Power transferred between them.

"Mira! Look out!" Said Julie.

Gus laughed. "Now you see why Vulcan's king of the ring!" Wilda and Baliton collided with Vulcan's hands, and he pushed them away. They were defeated.

"They demolished us." Said Mira.

"One more and you're going down!" Said Gus. He made to set a gate card. "Don't worry. I'll make this quick. Gate Card, set!" The shockwave was sent out. He sent out Vulcan. "Rise Vulcan!"

"Bakugan, brawl!" Said Mira. "Let's go Wilda!" Lots of smoke was around. "And Bakugan Trap, Baliton!" Baliton appeared out of the smoke. "Ability Activate! Apollo Head!" Baliton's spikes shot out of his back, and wrapped around Vulcan. "Who's on the ropes now?" Asked Mira.

"Let's wrap this up, Mira!" Said Julie.

Mira loaded an ability card. "Right Julie. Ability Activate! Iron Plate!" Vulcan's lower body turned to iron.

"Careful Gus." Said Spectra as Vulcan's power dropped. "She's not giving up."

"That's good." Said Gus. "It makes winning sweeter. Go Hexados! Take this brawl underground!"

Hexados dive underground. "Not so fast." Said Mira. "Ability Activate! Ground Detonator!" Wilda slammed his fists onto the ground, and forced Hexados above it.

"You got serious hand ups!" Said Julie.

"In that case." Said Gus. "I'll win with double attacks!" Julie gasped. "Double ability Activate! Titan Knuckle plus Screw Impact!" Vulcan's fists flew off, then began to spin very rapidly. "Numbers don't lie. Victory is Spectra's." Laughed Gus. Julie and Mira got back to back.

"Ready, Mira?" Asked Julie as she held up an ability card.

"Yeah!" Said Mira.

"What?" Asked Gus.

"Add this up!" Said Julie. Mira set the ability card. The two girls mirrored each other's movements.

"Ability Activate! CopyCat!" They both said.

"Let's bring this battle home!" Said Mira as Wilda launched his own fists at Vulcan. They met in the middle.

"Yeah! Crunch those numbers!" Said Julie. Wilda's fists pushed back Vulcan's.

"Impossible!" Yelled Gus. Wilda's hands collided with Vulcan, and pushed him into Hexados, defeating them both. Gus's life guage fell.

"Going, going, gone!" Said Julie. Gus punched the ground.

"I'm sorry, Master Spectra." Spectra turned as if to walk away.

"Not so fast!" Said Julie. "You're not backing out on the deal you made with Mira!" Mira began to walk towards Spectra. "Mira won fair and square thanks to crybaby here." Mira walked past Gus.

He turned to Spectra. "No Master, the loss is mine, not yours. Don't let her unmask you!" Mira walked in front of Spectra.

"So, what do you say? Are you a man of your word?" Asked Mira.

"Don't do it." Said Gus. "Let's just leave here and go back to New Vestroia!"

"You sure are a sore loser!" said Julie. "I guess you Vexos are really not trustworthy. Dan was right about you guys!"

"Master No!" Said Gus.

"Come on!" Said Mira. "Show me your face!" Spectra reached for his mask.

"A promise, is a promise." Said Spectra. "Maybe this will prove I am a friend to the Bakugan," then, he removed his mask, "And maybe something more to you." Gus growled.

Mira was staring at his face. "It is you, Keith." Keith just smiled. "But, but why?" Keith walked away. Julie walked forward.

"Who is it?" Asked Julie. Mira turned to see Spectra and Gus walking away.

"That is my greatest enemy." Said Mira. "And my brother." She thought.

* * *

 _Tom here. If you thought getting left behind by your friend was bad enough, try doing it with a job to do and failing that job. I couldn't keep the team together and was even tricked myself! Then Azion shows himself and reveals that he has dimensional teleportation abilities like Atom! I wonder if I have them. You'll have to see how well I can battle._


	13. Aquos vs Pyrus

We had gotten to Earth, and were stuck there for a while. So, the group decided to head to Dan's house while I went and did something. Mira caught sight of Gus and Spectra, and challenged them to a brawl. If she won, she got to know who was under Spectra's mask, but if she lost, she would be on their team. She pulled through, and got the information she needed.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

"Welcome Back!" Said Baron. "We're reporting live on planet Earth, at the home of one of the Seven Master Brawlers. I'm actually standing in Runo's Cafe!" Baron was standing in front of our table, talking into a spoon. He looked to his right, at the door. Then he looked back to his left. "You can feel the excitement in the air!"

"Does anybody know if there's an off switch on this guy?" Asked Dan.

"I wish there was, Dan." I said.

"You're my favorite make believe host." Said Julie. Baron saw something on the wall.

"What's this?" He began to walk towards it. "An exclusive photo of little baby Runo?" Everybody was staring at him. "Who's a little baby?" Asked Baron as he picked up the picture. Then he hugged it. "Looking at that sweet, innocent face, who could have predicted the fierce warrior this girl would grow up to become? Noone! That's who."

"I beg to differ." I said from behind him.

"It's just too cool!" Said Baron, seeming to be oblivious to me.

"You know, something's not right with that boy." Said Runo's Dad.

"Come on." Argued her mom. "I think he's a sweetie." Runo then screamed.

"Baron!" Then she grabbed his shirt, and began to drag him across the floor. "We interrupt this special report and bring you live coverage of me stuffing Baron into the nearest garbage can." Runo did let Baron go, eventually. Then he came back to the table.

"Baron, try to lay low around Runo for a while." Said Dan.

"Dan's learned the hard way not to tease Runo." Said Drago.

"Dan's afraid of Runo!" Laughed Julie.

"That's so not true!" Said Dan.

"Okay, whatever, Dan." Mira was looking out the window.

"Why Keith?" Thought Mira. She flashed back to when he removed his mask. "The others must never know." Julie looked at her.

"Mira."

"Order up!" Said Runo's mom. "Table 3!" She handed the food to Runo. "It's all yours Runo."

"I got it." Baron quickly got up. "Hey Runo! Let me help you with that! I bet I'd be a totally great waiter! Watch!" He reached for the plate. "I'll balance this plate on my head!" Runo's dad quickly got in Baron's way.

"No thanks, Baron." Said Runo's dad. "I've cleaned up enough of your spills today. Why don't you go outside and sweep up the sidewalk?" He handed Baron a broom.

"Me? Sweep your sidewalk? Awesome!" Baron hurried outside. Runo's dad laughed while Runo and her mom simply sighed. Julie began to put her roller skates on.

"I'll talk later. I should've finished my break, like, an hour ago."

"You mean, you work here too?" Asked Mira.

"Yep!" Said Julie. "I've been staying with Runo and her parents for a while now, so I figured the least I could do is put on an apron and help."

"Hmm." Said Mira. Then she looked forward. "Then I should pitch in too, shouldn't I?" Then she turned to Julie and pointed at the apron. "May I please have one of those, Julie?"

"You want an apron?"

"Yes please. It'll help take my mind off Keith." Julie angled her head a little bit, and the two of them got up and walked behind the counter. In no time Mira was back out in an apron. She seemed to be a bit uncomfortable. "Um, anyone need help?" Pretty much all of the patrons said yes. Mira grabbed a few drinks, and headed to another table. "I think this is yours." She said as she placed one down on the table.

"Hey there Mira!" Said two boys.

"Are my burger and fries ready yet?" Asked one of them. Mira turned around quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Then she was soon dashing around all over the place trying to give everybody their orders. Everybody was calling her over.

"Hello! I'm working too!" Grumbled Runo.

"Come on! Don't be such a cranky pants Runo!" Said Julie. "You're still the third prettiest waitress!"

Dan turned to look at the window a little. "I wonder how Marucho, Ace and Shun are doing in New Vestroia."

"I'm wondering the same thing about Tom." I said. Baron was still sweeping outside.

"Ow! My back!"

* * *

The trailer was moving. "This can't be right!" Said Marucho. "The Beta and Gamma dimension controllers are getting more and more powerful!" The screen showed their area of effect. "What's going on?"

"Drago and Leonidas are New Vestroia's perfect core. In their power is what keeps the planet stable." Said Shun. "With them gone, they're getting stronger and stronger!"

"That's not good!" Said Marucho. "We've got to hurry or else Beta City New Vestroia will reconnect with the other controllers and we'll be back where we started!"

"That's going to be a big job for just the three of us." Said Ace.

"Don't you mean four?" Asked Tom. He had just come into the command center.

"Where have you been?" Asked Shun.

"I've missed several nights of sleep very recently. My body is rebelling about it."

"That's besides the point!" Said Marucho. "The Bakugan are counting on us! We have to find a way to get into Beta City and destroy the dimension controller! No matter what happens, Dan, Mira and Atom would want us to keep going!"

"Yeah." Said Ace. Then the trailer hit a large rock, and tilted to the side. Marucho yelped.

"Hey!" Yelled Elfin. "Can't a Bakugan get some sleep around here?"

"Sorry." Said Ace. "My bad."

* * *

Prince Hydron was watching the trailer move towards Beta City. "What's your rush fools? Peekaboo. Someone's watching you." Then he pressed a button on his chair. "Mylene, are you there?"

A screen came to life. "Of course."

"What's left of the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance is heading your way. You know what must be done, so do it."

"Why yes." Said Mylene.

"I won't have you making the same mistake as last time. Do not let them anywhere near Beta City."

"I understand, your highness." Said Mylene. The screen vanished.

"During Spectra's absence, Mylene will deal with the resistance." Said Hydron. "And when my rebellious servant returns, he will find that his Vexos are under a new leader."

* * *

"I'm tired of this game!" Said Shadow. "Just let me handle the resistance!"

"Get over yourself." Said Mylene. "You're far too reckless. We have to plan carefully."

"You don't think I could take those noobs?" Asked Shadow.

"I'm saying we should leave nothing to chance." Said Mylene." The odds will be better if we can confuse them first." Then a dimensional gate opened behind them. Out came Azion and Pyreon. The other three Vexos looked at them.

"What are you doing back here?" Asked Volt. "I thought you went with Spectra."

"I came back to help you three. As I recall, Tom is with the Resistance. That puts you at a 4 to 3. I came to even it out even more." Said Azion.

"Fine, just stick to our plan, understood?" Asked Mylene. "While Spectra is gone, I have been assigned leader of the Vexos by Prince Hydron."

"Very well, just get on with the plan." Said Azion.

"If we separate them, and take them down one-on-one, they won't be able to use teamwork."

"Good idea." Said Volt. "That's how they turned the tables on me and Lync in the tournament last time."

"Get off it!" Said Shadow. "Who dies and made Mylene leader?" Asked Shadow.

"Have you not been listening?" Asked Azion. "She was given the position by Prince Hydron Himself!"

"Be quiet and do as you're told!" Said Mylene. "Shadow Prove, I've got a special part for you." Shadow began to stomp.

"Look Mylene, it seems that the trailer is stopping." Said Volt. On screen, it was turning from mobile base to a regular base.

"How perfect." Said Mylene. "Now the plan begins."

* * *

The brawlers were all sleeping. Tom had tried his best, but couldn't keep his eyes open. Elfin opened up next to Marucho. "Marucho, wake up! You're having a nightmare." Marucho opened his eyes.

"Sorry Elfin." He said a little groggily. "I'm totally stressing out. I had a dream that I had to free all of the Bakugan by myself, and that I forgot you in my other jacket."

"Don't worry Marucho, I won't let you leave me behind." Said Elfin. Marucho rolled onto his back.

"I guess you're right, Elfin. It was only a dream, but I'd just feel a whole lot better if Dan and Mira were here."

* * *

Ace was at the controls. "Man, I'm beat. I should probably be conserving energy, but I just can't get to sleep. I guess I'm just worried about the others." An image of Mira flashed into his mind. "Especially Mira. I really hope you're okay."

* * *

"Hurry back Dan," said Marucho while he was asleep, "we can't do it without you." Tom then woke up to see Slight jumping on his head. Then the voices began to start. Tom heard Atom's voice.

"Tom! Tom! I need your help!" Tom bolted up quickly.

"Atom! Is that you?"

"Yeah man, I need your help!"

Tom smirked. "How do I know it is really you?"

"Do I have to prove it to you? Come on! Dr. Michael said that the transporter was fixed, so I went through! Now I'm stuck!"

* * *

Azion pulled away from the microphone. "That's all I can do to convince him."

* * *

"That would be a difference, except that you wouldn't risk it!" Said Tom. "You would wait until after Apollonir comes to get Drago back!"

* * *

Azion was stuck aback. "How do I convince him further?"

* * *

"If you truly are Atom, then you would know this. What is my real name?"

* * *

Azion thought for a moment. Then he recalled what Atom had said in the first reality.

- _I've found another Brawler, an Aquos one! His name is-_

Azion quickly said Tom's real name.

* * *

"Atom! It is you. What do you need?"

"Do you see the light out there? I'm stuck in a small ditch out there and I can't get out! I need something to either climb on or someone to dig out a way for me to get up!"

"I'm on my way!" Said Tom. He grabbed Slight, and hurried out.

* * *

Azion smiled. "There we go. Now the fun begins." Azion sat back and watched Shadow go to work.

* * *

"Atom!" Yelled Tom as he approached a light. Ahead of him was a small ditch, but Atom was not in it. Instead, it was a sky sensor that would trigger a teleportation of the surrounding area as soon as it could no longer see the sky. Tom approached it, and looked down just to see a blinding light, then everything went dark.

When Tom awoke, he was on his back, near a mountain range. One of them seemed to be spewing smoke, while another one had a waterfall. A third seemed to very bright while another seemed very dark. The last two were seemingly normal, with one having clouds and the other having nothing. He sat up. "Hey! Ace! Marucho! Shun!" Yelled Tom. "Where are they?"

"I don't sense them." Said Slight. "I don't even know where we are."

"Then let me explain." Said someone.

"Who's there?" asked Tom.

"You know who." Said the voice.

"Wait, that's Azion's voice!" Thought Tom. "Azion! What are you doing here?"

"About time." Said Azion as he stepped into view. "Now that you are here, allow me to explain a few things. Tom, it was not Atom you heard, but me impersonating him. You were tricked just like Marucho and Ace. They have already been beaten, and now it's your turn."

"You think you can beat me, Azion? I've been able to beat Atom before, even if it was only for one Bakugan. You haven't been able to make a dent with him."

"That's what you think. Care to prove me wrong?"

"You're on! But here's the thing, when I win, you have to free the others!"

"But if I win, I take you and Slight. Be prepared, Tom." They both readied their Gauntlets.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" Tom readied to set a card.

"Gate Card, Set!" A blue shockwave extended outwards. "Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Slight!" Slight stood, and glared at Azion.

"You may think yourself powerful because you sided with the most powerful, but we know better. We sided with Masquerade, and he decided that we were expendable to evolve Hydranoid. What do you think Spectra will do when he is done with you?"

"He won't ever be done with me, because I am a huge asset! Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Pyrus Pyreon!" Pyreon Stood.

"You think that we care about what you say? You are weaklings compared to us!" Pyreon rammed into Slight.

 _Slight at 500 Gs. Pyreon at 550 Gs._

"You forget one thing, Slight is more powerful than Neo Leonidas." Said Tom. "And now you will see how much more powerful. Ability Activate! Hydro Shake Down!"

 _Slight at 800 Gs. Pyreon at 250 Gs._

"That's it?" Asked Azion. "Double Ability Activate! Pyrogratic Plus Pyro Enforcement!" A large fireball formed in Pyreon's mouth.

 _Slight at 800 Gs. Pyreon at 950 Gs._

"Ability Activate! Hydro Shield!" Slight had a large shield appear around him.

"Ability Activate! Contrary!" The shield vanished, then Pyreon fired his fireball. It hit Slight and he returned to ball form while Tom's life gauge fell to 70%. "You are out of your league."

"That's what you think." Said Tom.

"Whatever." Said Azion as Pyreon returned to him. "Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Pyreon!"

"Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Slight!" Slight and Pyreon appeared, already battling each other. "You cannot beat me that easily." Said Tom. "Ability Activate! Power Surge!" Slight charged up a beam of lightning. Then, he fired it at Pyreon. There was a large amount of dust kicked up, but when it settled, Pyreon was fine. "What?"

 _Slight at 700 Gs. Pyreon at 750 Gs._

"I activated the ability Pyrogenesis. Now you will feel pain. Go Pyreon!"

"Not this time!" Said Tom. "Double ability Activate! Hydro Shield plus Hydro Reflector!" A much thicker shield appeared around Slight. Pyreon unleashed his attack, and it hit the shield. It then returned to Pyreon.

 _Slight at 700 Gs. Pyreon at 550 Gs._

Pyreon was hit by the Pyrogratic ability, and was defeated. Azion growled as his life guage fell to 70% as well.

"Now we're even." Said Tom.

"As if!"

"Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Slight!"

"Go Pyreon!" The two clashed yet again.

"Ability Activate! Pyro Enforcement!" Pyreon gained 300 Gs.

"That's all you think I can do?" asked Tom. "I'll show you the true power of friends who believe in you! Atom believed that I could keep the team together, and I will show you that I can! Triple Ability Activate! Hydro Shield, plus Hydro Reflector, plus Power Surge!"

 _Slight at 700 Gs. Pyreon at 550 Gs._

"I'm not done yet! Double Ability Activate! Blazing Fire Plus Haos Shield!" The attacks hit Pyreon, and he gained 500 Gs. Then, Slight's power began to decrease. "What do you think of that?"

"Fusion Ability Activate." Was Tom's only reply. His Gauntlet began to glow. "Hydrogenias!"

 _Slight at 1100 Gs, and decreasing. Pyreon at 1050 Gs._

"I win." Said Azion as he loaded an ability card. "Fusion Ability Activate! Fusion Fire." The red glow became even deeper as Slight's power began to decrease faster.

"I will not lose!" Said Tom. "I cannot lose! Atom trusted me to help the Resistance, and that's what I'm going to do!" Then his hand began to glow. Tom looked at it in curiosity, and saw an attributic wheel appear on it. "What the?"

"It cannot be. Has he unlocked the abilities of Form Change?" Asked Azion to himself. "I must stop this before it's too late." The he spoke quickly. "Gate Card! Open! Pyrus Reactor!"

 _Slight at 900 Gs and decreasing. Pyreon at 1300 Gs._

"Ability Activate! Draw Out!" Slight began to glow bright blue, and his G power increased a little.

 _Slight at 1000 Gs. Pyreon at 1300 Gs._

"It's not enough!" Yelled Tom.

"And now I win!" Said Azion. Pyreon dashed into Slight, and defeated him, causing Tom's life gauge to fall to zero.

"No!" Yelled Tom. Then the force of wind that Pyreon generated pushed him backwards onto the ground, and rendered him unconscious. The glow on his hand faded, and the Attributic wheel stayed in place.

Azion quickly ran over to Tom after he caught Pyreon, and grabbed his arm. Then, he grabbed Slight with his other hand, and pressed the comms device in his ear. "Mylene, Tom is down. Transport us back to base." Soon, Azion and Tom were phasing out of where they were, and appeared inside of Beta City, in the teleporter. Azion just dropped Tom down.

"What do you think you are doing?" Asked Mylene. "Take him to a containment unit!"

"Not my job." Said Azion. He then turned around, and held out his hand.

"What do you think you are doing?" Asked Mylene. Then a gate appeared.

"I'm heading back to Earth to confront Atom. And you can't do anything about it." Said Azion as he stepped through and the gate closed.

* * *

I had though Azion was back on New Vestroia. But, when a spy bee comes to me, I know what must be done. I have a secret weapon up my sleeve that Azion will have no counter for. Wait a minute, what's that he has? Oh no! Azion! How could you use that card? You'll have to see what he does.


	14. Forbidden and Unitris

**AN: We're getting close to my favorite episode. So, I've put some serious detail into these next few chapters. Keep reading!**

* * *

Azion was teleported back to New Vestroia, and helped to trick Tom. Then, he just defeated him, and brought him to Beta City. He decided that I was his next target, and opened a gate to Earth. Now, the best I can hope for is that my battling skills are good enough to beat him.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Keith was sleeping under Gus's cloak. He woke up suddenly, and reached for his mask. When he put it on, a line of light appeared on one side, and then it opened up into an eye. A short while later, Gus came running up to the front of the warehouse. He opened the door. "Master Spectra, did you know that Earth has juice in boxes?" Then he saw that Spectra was gone. "Master!" He ran over to where he was sleeping. "Where are you?" Then a gate opened nearby. "Azion. You have returned." Said Gus.

"Yes I have, now we just need to wait for Master Spectra."

* * *

"Bakugan!" Sang Dan. "Bakugan is lots of fun! Our brawling has got them on the run! Left, right, left, right! Pick it up Baron, Atom!" Then we ran in front of Dan's house. "Finish line!" Drago, Nemus, and Leonidas were right behind us as we finished. Baron put his hands on his legs and started panting.

"You're trying to kill me!" He complained.

"Yeah. I agree. Dan, I know you're just trying to keep us in shape, but you're more endurance than speed, while I am more speed than endurance." I said.

"What does that mean?"

"Never mind."

"Poor Baron looks ready to collapse." Said Mira. Wilda just laughed.

"Hurts so good!" Said Dan. Drago jumped onto his shoulder.

"You're training hard, Dan." Said Drago.

"Yeah." Said Dan. "When I think of Marucho and Shun battling alone on new Vestroia, I can't just sit here and do nothing, you know? So I'm going to train to stay in fighting shape."

"Uh huh!" Agreed Drago.

"Say cheesey!" Said Runo as she took a picture. Dan blinked.

"Runo?" He asked as he regained his vision.

"Now I'll have to take another one." She said. "You totally blinked!"

"Hey! A new camera?" Asked Dan. "That's cool!"

"I borrowed it from my dad. When things get tough, shots like these remind me why we battle."

"Let me take one!" Said Dan.

"No way!" Said Runo as she moved the camera away. "You'll break it! You'll probably throw it like a Bakugan!" Drago laughed.

"Will not! Just give it!" Said Dan.

"Hey! Hands off, get your own camera!" Drago looked up and saw some dark clouds.

* * *

Spectra was walking under a bridge. He was reminiscing on when he tried to convince the brawlers to join him.

"You spend too much time thinking of the past." Said an old woman. Spectra stopped walking. "What's done is done. Luckily I can tell you what your future holds in my crystal ball." She took a quick look. "Oh, it's really bad. You'll suffer a terrible fate if you stay on the path you've chosen." It began to rain. Spectra simply laughed a little, and continued to walk. He walked towards the warehouse. Gus was pacing inside, with Azion just sitting down, seeming to meditate. Then, Spectra walked in.

"Master!" Exclaimed Gus. "I thought you ditched me." He ran over to Spectra. "You shouldn't go out on your own. This world is so strange. I thought you got hit by a bus or something!"

"Back down a little Gus, trust me." Said Azion.

"You should have called me, or at least left a note, Master." Said Gus.

Since when are you my mother, Gus?" Asked Spectra.

"Huh?" Asked Gus. "Since, never." Then the two of them grabbed some food. "But, you keep me completely in the dark." Said Gus. "You treat those battle brawlers with more respect. I don't get why we need to have them on our side, I'm as good a brawler as any of them, except Dan Kuso and Atom."

"You don't get it Gus." Said Spectra. Gus turned around. "It's not the battle brawlers that we need, it's the power of their Bakugan." Spectra stood up. "I'm tired of waiting. Make contact with Dan Kuso."

"Huh?" Asked Gus.

Spectra raised his juice box. "I tried to make him see reason, now I will have to take his Pyrus Dragonoid by force." He crushed the juice box.

"Master Spectra, may I challenge Atom?" Asked Azion as he got up. Spectra turned to him.

"Why? Didn't you lose to him?" Asked Gus. Spectra held up his hand.

"You may, Azion. We will need Leonidas as well for this."

"But Master!" Complained Gus. Spectra glared at him. "Understood." Gus prepared to send out two metallic bees.

* * *

"Man. We're totally soaked!" Said Dan. We were in his house's entry hall, and we were dripping water everywhere. Dan was shaking his jacket to try and dry it off when he mom walked up.

"You kids are flooding the hallway." Baron turned to her.

"I'll mop it up right away, Master Dan's mom! Beats more running!" He started to walk away.

"I thought he liked running." Said Dan.

"Oh, he does." Said Dan's mom. "Just not a ten mile run in the rain." She walked off.

"Too much, huh?" Asked Dan.

"You think?" I asked. I then started walking up the steps.

"A little hot chocolate will cheer you all up." Said Mira.

"Oh yeah!" Said Dan. "With marshmallows!" Mira walked to the kitchen, and two bees entered Dan's house. Dan turned around. One of the bees stayed in front of him while the other went upstairs. Then Dan began to converse with the holographic Spectra.

* * *

"Why do I feel like something is going to happen today?" I asked Leonidas. We were in a guest bedroom, and Leonidas was on a desk.

"I don't know." Said Leonidas. Then a small buzzing could be heard. I turned around quickly. There was one of the metallic bees behind me, and it turned on.

"Atom, I believe me and you have some unfinished business." Said Azion.

"I could say the same." I said. "What do you want?"

"I challenge you to another Bakugan battle. Alone."

"Why do I doubt your sincerity on the alone part." I stated. "But why not? It will give me another chance to bring you back to who you are."

"Tell me the place, and I'll be there." Said Azion.

"Very well then."

Leonidas hovered onto my shoulder. "Careful Atom. This could be the thing that was going to happen today." I grabbed the bee, and hurried downstairs. I saw Dan just leave, and I quickly was going after him. Mira came to the door soon after.

* * *

"Dan, Atom. you coming?" Then she noticed our shoes were missing. "No way. They've gone on another run?"

* * *

"Why can't I go with you?" Asked Gus. "If something goes wrong, you might need me and Vulcan." Spectra turned and glared at Gus.

"Do you truly believe that we can't defeat two foolish earthlings?" Asked Spectra.

"Trust us Gus, we won't need you there." Said Azion.

"No, no way!" Stammered Gus. He kneeled down. "Dan Kuso and Atom are no match for your your devastating power, Master Spectra. Forgive me, I was just kidding."

"Glad to hear it, Gus." Said Spectra. Then he walked out of the warehouse. Azion followed, then Gus.

"It's bad weather, for a Pyrus battle." Said Gus.

Spectra looked at Helios. "We're not afraid of a little rain, right Helios?"

"No rain could douse the flames that burn within me!"

"You are eager for a rematch."

"Yes. The dragonoid would never have defeated me without the power of the Perfect Core! I must have revenge!"

* * *

"Hi guys." Said Runo.

"Master Runo!" Said Baron.

"Hey, where's Dan?"

"Isn't he with you?" Asked Baron.

"He's gone. He just took off somewhere in the rain." Said Mira. "Atom left too." She looked away. "Maybe I should've followed them or something."

"He took off? Oh man, that's never a good sign. Dan doesn't look for trouble, but trouble sure looks for him. But I wonder why Atom ran off as well."

* * *

Dan and Spectra were at the stadium where Dan beat Masquerade. They were just walking up. "Right here, I've got homefield advantage." Said Dan. "This is where I finally took down Masquerade." He activated his Gauntlet.

Spectra laughed. "It won't help." He didn't activate his gauntlet.

"What's with the stalling?" Asked Dan. Then Azion walked up.

"We're just waiting for the fourth player." He said. Then I walked up.

"Atom?" Asked Dan.

"Dan, I'm not going to explain right now. Let's just beat these guys."

"Right!" Said Dan as the rest of us activated our Gauntlets.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" The rain suddenly stopped.

"Careful Dan." Said Drago. "Spectra's Bakugan was strong enough to overwhelm Tigrerra!"

"Chill out Drago. We both know the score, it's time to put Spectra on ice, for good."

"Just be on your toes." I said. "These two could pull anything."

"The what are we waiting for?" Asked Drago.

"Gate Card, Set!" Yelled Dan. A red shockwave erupted outwards. "Bakugan, Brawl! Flame on, Drago! Let's show them how it's done!" Drago roared.

"You're no match for my all-powerful, Pyrus Helios! Bakugan, Brawl! Helios, Stand!" Helios stood with a red aura around him. The raindrops from all around us fell towards him, then splashed out.

"We meet again, Helios." Said Drago.

"I've been waiting for a rematch, Dragonoid." Said Helios. "Today, I'll show you what true power is!"

"Bring it on." Said Drago.

"We'll show you." I said. "Bakugan, Brawl! Light it up, Leo!"

"Not today. Bakugan, brawl! Stand Pyreon!"

"You don't look so tough, Dragonoids." Said Helios after the two other dragonoids were opened.

"Oh yeah?" Asked Dan. He set an ability card. "Let's show them, Drago! Ability Activate! Burning Dragon!" Drago shot a large fireball at Helios. It hit hard. "Feel the burn?" Asked Dan. Then the fire stopped.

"What?" Asked Drago.

"No way!" Yelled Dan.

"Is that all you got?" Asked Helios.

"We're just getting started!" Said Dan. "Double Ability Activate! Fire Tornado, plus Burning Tornado!" Drago began to spin very fast, and created a large tornado of fire around him.

"Now it's our turn!" I said. "Ability Activate! NeoBlast!" Leonidas shot a large ball of light at Pyreon, who simply took it. The Drago approached Helios.

"That won't last for long." Said Spectra. "Watch this!" He set an ability card. "Ability, Activate. Burst Core!" A large shield appeared around Helios. Drago ran into it, and both of them stopped using their abilities.

"So, you got lucky." Said Dan as the power levels equalised.

"Not luck. Ability Activate! General Quasar!" Helios launched his stream of fire at Drago.

"That's, nothing!" Yelled Dan as he set an ability card. "Ability Activate! Fire Shield!" Drago's wings became cloaked in fire, and he folded them in front of him. This allowed him to stop the attack.

"Ability Activate!" Said Azion. "PyroGenesis!"

"How's that?" Asked Dan, oblivious to Azion's ability.

Spectra smirked. "Fusion Ability Activate. Omega." The beam of fire became more powerful. This caused Drago to be defeated and Dan to fall backwards.

"Coming at ya!" Said Pyreon. He then dashed into Leonidas, defeating him. I had been too focused on Dan's battle to remember my own. Both of our life guages fell by 200.

"Hows that?" Asked Spectra.

Dan laughed. "Not bad, haircase, but not good enough either."

"What a joke." Said Spectra. "Everyone says you're the best of the best, but so far, not impressed." Dan jumped to his feet.

"You're on!" He said.

"Atom?" Asked Azion, tauntingly.

"Don't count me out yet."

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Spectra. "Bakugan, Brawl. Helios, Stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said Dan. Drago stood.

"Brawl!" Said Azion.

"Brawl!" I said. Both of our Bakugan appeared on the field.

"Double ability Activate." Said Dan. "Burning Tornado, plus Burning Dragon." Drago launched a large fireball, and it spun into a tornado. Helios just held out his hands, and stopped it in it's tracks.

"You will not win!"

"No big deal, Helios." Said Spectra. "Ability, Activate. Nova Spiral." Helios began to glow a red aura, and dissipated the fireball. He returned himself and Drago back to base.

"What?" Asked Drago."

"Aw snap!"

"Let's end this." Said Spectra as he set another ability. "Ability Activate! Void Stream!" Helios began to charge up a crackling ball of energy in his mouth.

"Fine by me." Said Dan. "You ready to feel the sting? Come Pyrus Scorpio!" Scorpion opened, and floated in the air. Helios launched his ball of energy. "Ability Activate. Reflection Boost." The energy ball hit Scorpion's reflective scales, grew in power, and shot it back at Helios. He whined a little bit as it approached, and reduced his power to 100 Gs. It hit, and defeated Helios for half of Spectra's life guage.

"What?" He asked.

"Double ability Activate!" I said "Doomic Transport plus NeoBlast!" Azion was surprised, as he had been paying too much attention to the other battle. Leonidas shot his NeoBlast, the ducked into the Doomic Gate behind him. The NeoBlast hit Pyreon, and defeated him.

"Now you see how we roll!" Said Dan as he caught Drago and Scorpion.

"Want more?" I asked as I caught Leonidas.

Spectra smirked, which made Drago and Leonidas angry. "Enough games!" Yelled Drago.

"I quite agree." Said Spectra, shocking Dan.

"This could all be over, but you're afraid to show us your real power." Said Azion.

"Huh?" Asked Dan.

"Don't hold back." Said Spectra.

"You asked for it!" Said Dan.

"Gate Card, Set!" I yelled. "Bakugan Brawl! Let's go, Leonidas!"

"Let's go Pyreon!"

"Bakugan, Brawl! Drago Stand!" Yelled Dan.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Helios, Stand!" Said Spectra. Helios walked forward a little bit.

"Lemme at him!" He roared.

"Same here!" Roared Pyreon.

"Don't worry, Helios. We won't hold back this time."

"It's time for us to show our real power." Said Azion.

"Double Ability Activate!" Said Spectra. "General Quasar, plus Fusion Ability Omega!" Helios shot a large ball of fire at Drago.

"That's all?" Asked Dan as Helios went up to 1000 Gs. "So weak. Ability Activate! Tornado Barrier!" Drago spun a large fiery Tornado around himself. "Bring the heat, Drago."

"Double Ability, Activate! Pyrogenesis plus PyroGratic!"

"Ability Activate! Haos Shield!" I yelled. Both attacks hit. Drago sent the fireball towards the ocean, where it exploded, while Leonidas shot it back at Pyreon.

"That got us nothing!" Pyreon's attack hit himself, but did nothing. I growled.

"Ability, Activate." Said Spectra. "Maximum Quasar!" Helios shot a very large amount of fire at Drago. "This may hurt a bit." It hit the tornado, and made Drago stop spinning, which caused him to fall onto some of the seats.

"Drago!" Yelled Dan as he ran over to where Drago fell. "Are you alright?"

"I'm," started Drago as he got up, "I'm ok."

"Ability Activate!" Said Azion. "Contrary!" Leo's shield vanished.

"So, the dragonoid doesn't live up to the hype." Said Heios. Drago looked at him. "Give me more power, Spectra. I want to crush this salamander." Said Helios.

"You got it. Let's see what you can do with this."

"Azion?" Asked Pyreon.

"On it."

"Come mechanical Bakugan trap." Said Spectra. "Pyrus Metalfencer." It opened up to reveal a spider-like trap.

"Now Mechanica Bakugan trap!" yelled Azion. "Spetro!" It opened up to reveal a bee with large wings.

"Mechanical Bakugan traps?" Asked Dan.

"Metalfencer, assume battle unit mode." Said Spectra.

"You too Spetro!" Said Azion. Their eyes glowed, and they fused with their respective Bakugan. Helios gained several blasters on his arms and legs, while Pyreon gained wings and two blasters on his arms.

"Huh!" Said Dan. "Those Bakugan are fully loaded!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Spectra. "Red Valkyrie!" Helios shot a few lasers out of his arms.

"Drago, get out of there!" yelled Dan. Drago flew up away from the lasers.

"You can fly, but you can't hide!" Said Helios as he fired more lasers.

"Ability Activate! Buzzing Feed!" Yelled Azion. Pyreon began to shoot his own lasers at Leonidas, who quickly took to the air to avoid them. He also kept shooting at Leonidas.

"I've got to give them backup." Said Dan as the two were dodging lasers all over the place. "Hey Drago! Help is on the way!"

"I could use it!" He replied as he moved his head out of the way of more lasers.

"Me too!" Said Leonidas as his hand was hit by a laser.

"Ability Activate! Strike Dragon!" Yelled Dan. Drago's core began to glow, and sent out a shockwave. "Ugh! It's still not enough!"

"Pathetic." Said Helios.

"No it's beautiful." Said Spectra. Helios and Pyron kept on trying to shoot lasers at Drago and Leonidas, but were being stopped by the shield Drago Made. "All that power, concentrated in one human's Bakugan! What a waste. But it won't be, once I got my hands on it!"

"We've got to hammer this battle home!" Yelled Dan. "Come Bakugan trap, Scorpio!" He tossed Scorpion into the air. He landed behind Helios. "You're going to wish you had never messed with us." Said Dan. He held up three ability cards. "Check it." He set them. "Triple ability Activate! Burning tornado, plus Burning Dragon, plus Fusion ability, Pyrus Slayer!" Drago spun himself into a large tornado, aimed right at Helios.

"Your triple ability means nothing." Said Spectra. "You've reached the limit, but I've got more. Double ability, Activate!" He loaded the abilities. "Nova Defensor, plus Red Valkyrie!" Helios gained some power, while Drago and Scorpion lost some. Helios then launched a large fireball at Drago, while metalfencer aimed at Scorpion. Metalfencer fired, and defeated Scorpion, while Drago was hit with the fireball, stopping him in his tracks.

"Scorpio!" Yelled Dan, as Scorpion landed at his feet. "That's it! Ability, Activate! Burning Dragon!" Drago launched a large fireball at Helios, which collided and knocked off Metalfencer.

"Time for you to go down as well." I said. "Double ability Activate! NeoBlast plus Light Cannon!" Leonidas launched a large beam of light a Pyreon, and knocked off Spetro. They both landed behind their respective Bakugan, and their power left.

"How'd you like that?" Asked Dan.

"That's the final insult!" Yelled Helios. "I was created to destroy everything in my path, unleash me Spectra!"

"As you wish." Said Spectra. Helios looked behind himself to see Spectra holding up a purple card. "This Forbidden Card, will grant your wish. Power beyond measure!"

"That card? You can't be serious!" Said Dan.

"Dan, be careful!" I yelled.

"Ability, Activate!" Said Spectra, as he tossed the card at Helios. It stopped in front of his chest. "Nova Blazer X!" It glowed, then wrapped itself around Helios. It then started feeding power into him. He began to grow bigger, with his muscles bulging, his eyes widening. He grunted in enjoyment as he powered up. A large heartbeat could be heard.

"What's it doing?" Asked Dan. Spectra simply smiled.

"What kind of card is this?" Asked Drago. Helios was surrounded in a purplish aura. "I've never seen anything like it!" Helios was breathing heavily.

"It's power level is off the hook!" Said Dan as Helios's power went up significantly, while Drago's and Leonidas's returned to base. "Spectra, no! How could you do this to your partner?"

"By using Chaos Ability X, I can give him power beyond his limits. Admit it, he is the most magnificent Bakugan, you have ever seen." Helios was still breathing heavily.

"Helios, resist this power. It's destroying you!" Yelled Drago.

"Leave me alone, weakling." Said Helios. He then sent out a shockwave at both Drago and Leonidas.

"You aren't beating me that easily!" I yelled. "Ability Activate! Unitris Shield!" A large, transparent bubble formed around Leonidas, just as the shockwave hit. It hit Drago hard.

"Drago!" yelled Dan.

"I'm, sorry, Dan." Said Dargo. Then, he glowed red, right in front of Dan's eyes. He then went over to Spectra.

"No!" yelled Dan.

"How come Leonidas wasn't beaten?" Asked Azion.

"It's because of the Unitris ability I played." I said.

"Unitris ability?"

"Yes. The Forbidden cards were created by the Silent Core when it fused with Naga. Thus, in order to keep balance, the Infinity Core created the Unitris ability cards when it fused with Wavern. They can only be used to counter the Forbidden abilities. Spectra then caught Drago. The shield around Leonidas faded.

"Well then. That's a surprise." Said Azion. "Almost as much as this!" He held up a forbidden ability card."

"Azion! Don't do it!"

"Ability Activate! Novantris X!" The card glowed, and wrapped around Pyreon. It then powered him up, similar to Helios. Then, faster than I could see Pyreon rammed into Leonidas as his power finished climbing. He had struck with over 500 Gs of difference.

"Leo!" I yelled. He glowed yellow, then flew to Azion. Then, time started again, and Dan was pounding on the ground.

"It can't be!"

"Thanks for the Pyrus Dragonoid, Dan Kuso." Said Spectra. Then the two of them began to walk off. Dan stood up.

"Wait a minute! You can't do this!" Yelled Dan. Spectra stopped walking.

"You want me to just give back Drago?" Asked Spectra. Dan growled. "You're a brawler like me, so you know you have to win him back in battle." Then he and Azion continued to walk away.

"Drago!" Dan yelled at the sky. I was silently sobbing.

Spectra and Azion walked under a bridge. The same one Spectra walked under before. "Oh dear!" Said the elderly woman. "You're future is even darker than before! You must have done something pretty terrible since the last time I saw you here."

Spectra turned to face her. "I've heard enough, foolish old woman." Then, her crystal ball began to crack, and then broke in half. She fell backward in shock as Spectra and Azion walked off. The clouds were beginning to clear up. "Why should I care what a fortune teller thinks?" Asked Spectra. "All that matters is reaching my ultimate goal! All that matters, is the final victory!"

"No." Said Dan as he got on his knees again. He suddenly looked up at the clearing sky. "NO!" He yelled.

* * *

 _Spectra and Azion have taken Drago and Leonidas. But that won't stop us. Me and Atom are in for some serious training. Oh, who am I kidding! How can we free the Bakugan without our Bakugan. We're going to need some serious backup, like ancient mystic warrior serious._

 _How about help from beyond your timeline?_

 _Who said that? Anyways, the action's heating up! You don't want to miss this!_


	15. Fear of Friends

**AN: In the next chapters, I have asked another writer on this site for use of his character. Switch - On - 97 is his name, and if you haven't read his story Invasion Core, then you're missing out on something great! Keep Reading!**

* * *

Azion has gone insane. Not only did he take Leonidas, but he used an ability he swore to never use. What is going on here? Who is this person who used to be my friend?

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Leonidas war roaring, and his eyes were glowing. He was in something that looked like a very bright cloud. I ran up below him, as he fired his NeoBlast everywhere. "Leo!" He roared again, then flew off. "LEO!" I yelled. Then I suddenly awoke, at the same time Dan did. Everybody was looking at us, then Dan sat up.

"Hi." He said. Everybody sighed in relief.

"Oh! Are you alright?" Asked Dan's mom.

"It must have been some nightmare for you two." Said Runo.

"You interrupted my beauty sleep." Agreed Julie.

"I thought we were being attacked!" Said Wilda.

"Don't scare us like that again." Agreed Nemus.

"Master Dan and Master Atom, we all know that it hasn't been that easy for you since you lost Drago and Leonidas."

Dan turned to the window. "I was hoping that it was just a bad dream." Julie and Runo gasped. "I can't believe that our best friends are really gone."

"I wish it was easier for me." I said as I got out of the bed. Mira sighed.

"You guys will get them back. Please, you can't give up." Dan then smirked, and stood on the bed.

"There's no time to feel sorry for myself. I've got to start training hard so I'm primed for a rematch."

"Right!" Said Runo.

"Oh, right!" Said Julie. "Shake it off and get back out there."

Dan's mom laughed. "Well, if you're going to be training, then I better get cooking." She rushed downstairs, and began to cook. Dan got off the bed and dressed himself, while the others and I exited the room. I entered the bathroom to get changed, and was out at about the same time Dan was.

"Dan, we can't blame ourselves."

"Just don't, Atom. Please." He walked past me.

"All done!" Said Dan's mom from downstairs. We went down and saw a massive amount of food. "Hope you like it!" Dan was the first to sit down, and he grabbed two forks.

"Looks delicious!" Said Dan. Then, he grabbed a large meat patty, and ate it in one bite, and then grabbed a breaded shrimp and ate it whole. The rest of us looked at each other.

"Let's dig in!" And we all began to eat. Baron was trying to keep up with Dan's fast eating.

"If I'm going to train as hard as Master Dan, then I'm going to eat as hard as Master Dan."

"Don't even try." I said. "Nobody can keep up with him." Baron ignored me, and tried to keep up with Dan. Then Dan's mom looked up.

"It's good to see Dan's got his appetite back! He seems like his old perky self again!"

"Yeah!" Agreed Runo. "Wierd. I never thought Dan would be able to bounce back without Drago. Same for Atom with Leonidas. But they're looking good." She thought. Then, Dan ate another half a shrimp, and looked down with a frown. I simply stopped eating. Runo looked in surprise.

"It's not working." Said Dan, solemnly.

"Oh!" Said Runo and Miyoko said.

"This is all my fault. Drago and Leonidas are gone."

"Dan." Said Runo.

"You shouldn't blame yourself." Said Nemus.

"Drago wouldn't want you to." Agreed Wilda.

Dan was still looking down, and I was too. "I don't think he hears us." Said Runo. A lot of time passed after breakfast, and Dan was sitting near a window, with Baron in a chair nearby.

"Master Dan? Hello, earth to Dan!" Dan didn't even look away from the outside. "Wow, Master Dan must be really messed up." He thought.

* * *

"You know, Julie, Dan's been apart from Drago before, but it's never affected him this bad." Said Runo.

"Drago is a part of him." Said Julie.

"It's like he's lost all hope."

"Let's not forget Atom. He's been locked in a guest bedroom since breakfast." Said Mira.

"We've got to figure out a way to help them snap out of it." Continued Runo. "Drago and Leonidas need them more then ever." Mira walked over to the doorway separating the two rooms.

"Dan, I'm so sorry." She said from the doorway. Then Miyoko came in.

"Come on girls, you can't cheer them up with frowns!"

"Right!" Agreed Runo and Julie.

Mira looked down. "I feel like a traitor." She thought. "My brother is the one who's causing all this misery."

* * *

At the warehouse Spectra, Gus and Azion were at, Spectra was talking to the other two. "The Dragonoids are now mine, Gus, Azion. And yet I feel, strangely unsatisfied."

Gus bowed. "But Master, now you can complete your plan to build the most powerful hybrid Bakugan ever created! Then we will remake New Vestroia in our own image." Spectra laughed a little.

"I've got to figure out a way to get Leonidas away from Spectra." Thought Azion. "If I don't then Atom will never forgive me for what I have done.

* * *

Hydron was on a screen in the Vestal Destroyer. Mylene was before him. "As you can see, Prince Hydron, now that the Dragonoids are gone, the Dimension Controller's power is increasing once again. It even covers the area the destroyed Alpha controller left unprotected. Now, if we can close the gate before the rest of the battle brawlers resistance returns from Earth, there will be no one left to interfere with our plans."

Hydron was twirling his hair. "Have you forgotten about Spectra, gus and Azion? They haven't come back yet have they."

"Those three will find their own way back, I'm sure"

"We will wait until they return." Said Hydron, interrupting Mylene. "If I know Spectra, he'll come back when he's found something of value. Let's see what he finds."

"Right." Said Mylene. Then the screen closed, and Hydron stopped twirling his hair for a moment.

"You enjoy power too much, Mylene."

* * *

"Why doesn't that brat listen?" Asked Mylene to herself. "If he weren't the prince, I would tear him apart." Then Shadow laughed to her right. Then he jumped onto a nearby ledge.

"I love this! Big scary Mylene taking orders from a kid."

"Great." Said Mylene, turning away. "Freak show's started." Shadow then laughed and clapped with his feet.

"That royal punk's really got you steamed up. You should let him know who's boss!"

"Mind your own business!" Snapped Mylene.

"Sure." Said Shadow.

* * *

"Julie, I'll check if Dan wants to watch a movie." Said Runo.

"Oh! How about a romance? With lots of kissing!" Runo walked into the room where Dan and Baron were.

"Huh?" She asked. Then she looked at Mira. "Mira, where's Dan?"

"I'm not sure." She replied. "He and Baron were talking about going for a run. Then they went upstairs, and then left."

"A run?" Asked Runo. "I guess it's ok as long as he takes it easy."

"Runo." Said Mira. "You and I both know that Dan never takes anything easy."

"Yeah." Said Runo.

* * *

"After our run, we can swim some laps, then we can get in some weight training!" Said Dan. He and I were running a little ahead of Baron. "Come on Baron, pick it up! That's it!" Then he began thinking. "I gotta keep pushing myself, or I'm never going to get strong enough to beat Spectra, and take back Drago!"

I too was thinking. "How could Azion have done that? With the forbidden cards, I've got to train with Dan in order to beat him. Even with the Unitris abilites, he's going to be hard to beat."

"Master Dan, Master Atom! Please wait!" Dan and I looked to Baron. "Can't we, take a little rest? I feel like I'm going to pass out!" Panted Baron. We stopped running forward, but Dan kept running in place.

"What's the matter Baron? Out of shape?" Baron panted very hard.

"I really want to be as strong as you, Master Dan. Or you, Master Atom. But I'm not sure I want to do the work."

"Come on!" Argued Dan.

"Seriously, I'll hurl if we don't stop!"

"Okay." Agreed Dan. "Take five and chill, buddy. I'm gonna do a couple of more laps around the lake." Then he turned to me. "Coming Atom?" Then he ran down towards the lake.

I turned to Baron. "Get some rest." I said, then I followed Dan. He was already harnessed up to two tires, and he held the ropes for another two. I tied them around my waist, and we were soon off running. Baron just sat watching us.

"I'm tired just watching them. But if they keep this up, they'll have no trouble beating Spectra."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Baron." Said Nemus. Baron looked at him, then back at us.

"One more time!" Yelled Dan. He began to run even faster. "Go!" He yelled. Then he suddenly stopped, and collapsed. He fell face first on the ground. Baron gasped.

"Master Dan!" He said. He ran over to him just as I came up to them. "Are you alright?" Then he flipped Dan over. "You've been training too hard." He then felt Dan's forehead. He gasped. "Your forehead is so hot! We need to go home right away!" Then I collapsed. Baron looked over at me, but Dan refocused Baron on himself. "Huh?

"No Baron." Said Dan. "I've got to train, for Drago and Leonidas. I got, to." Then he collapsed again in Baron's hands from the strain of trying to reach forwards.

"Master Dan!" Then Dan leaned his head forward, and closed his eyes. Mine were already closed.

* * *

"The perfect core's strength is fading." Said Apollonir. "We must retrieve the young Dragonoids and restore them before it's too late for New Vestroia." The six Ancient Warriors were around the Perfect Core, looking into it.

* * *

"Oh, they look so peaceful lying there all unconscious!" Said Julie.

"We should have realised they were sick." Said Mira.

"What's the point? Dan wouldn't have listened, and he would've dragged Atom into whatever he was doing."

"I should've stopped him, but he does what he wants. He's Master Dan. At least Master Atom told me to rest up a little. He must've known that this would happen."

"If they fight Spectra too soon and lose, I don't think they'll be able to take it." Said Mira. Baron nodded.

"Even they have limits."

"So we agree." Said Mira. "We can't let them battle in this condition." Baron stood up.

"Then I will battle Spectra for Master Dan and Atom." Said Baron. He then clenched his hand.

"I'm sorry Baron." Said Mira. "But you're not ready for that. Spectra is even more dangerous now that he has got his hands on Drago and Leonidas."

"Then you will have to do it Mira." Said Baron. "We have no choice."

Mira gasped. "But I, can't." She looked down at me and Dan. "Can I battle my brother, even for Dan?" She asked herself in her head.

"Drago." Croaked Dan in his sleep.

"Leo." I said at the same time. Then a very bright light appeared above all of us. Everybody shielded their eyes.

* * *

Dan and I were running in the same dream, side by side. "I'm coming Drago!" Yelled Dan.

"Leo! I can help you, I know it!"

"Where are you?" We both yelled. We soon ran to the fountain in the park.

"If you're here, please answer me!" Yelled Dan as he came to a stop. I ran up next to him.

"Leo! Please, talk to me!"

"Drago!"

"Leo!" Neither of us realised that we were in a shared dream. We yelled again, and Dan fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry partner, I let you down." Sobbed Dan.

"I wasn't fast enough to stop him."

"I wasn't strong enough to stop Spectra." Continued Dan, as he clenched his hand. He put his other hand of the ground, the started hitting it with his fist. "Drago!" He yelled.

I was doing something similar. I was kicking the fountain when I yelled. "Leo!" Then a large reddish orb appeared above the fountain. Dan stood up and looked at it. I stopped kicking the fountain and looked as well.

"You call has been answered Dan Kuso." Said someone. A form began to appear in the orb.

"I know you." Said Dan.

"Indeed you do. I am Apollonir, one of New Vestroia's six ancient warriors. It has been a while."

"Yeah. Hey Apollonir, what are you doing here?"

"I have come to retrieve Drago and Leonidas."

"Huh?" Asked Dan. "Drago? I'm sorry. I'm the reason Drago's gone. I wasn't strong enough. Now Spectra's got him and there's nothing I can do to stop the Vexos."

"I heard yours and Atom's cries for help even in the Perfect Core! But you disappoint me, Dan Kuso." Then a gate appeared nearby the orb. Then, the Bakugan who protects the timeline formed in it.

"And Atom, you disappoint me as well."

"Huh?" Asked Dan.

"What?" I asked.

"Have you given up so easily? Do you have the courage to battle once again? To win Drago back?"

"You bet!" Yelled Dan.

"Atom, you have never given up hope before. Why are you doing so now? How does that help the timeline?"

"It doesn't. Me and Leonidas are needed!"

"I'll never stop fighting to save" We both said.

"Drago." Said Dan.

"Leo." I said. Then we noticed each other.

"And we'll never stop fighting to free new Vestroia!" We agreed. "You got our word!"

"That is the Dan Kuso I remember." Said Apollonir.

"And the Atom I remember." Said the other one.

"But, in my dream, I saw Drago roaring. But he looked totally different."

"Same here." I said.

"He was mean, and freaky. Just like one of those Vexos Bakugan."

"We're afraid we're already too late to save them." I said.

"Perhaps they too are losing hope." Said Apollonir. "And blaming themselves. Perhaps they are frustrated, just like you."

"Frustrated?" Asked Dan.

"Frustrated by their own weakness, and angry at themselves for losing the battle and letting you down."

"Atom, you know from your Reality that both are true. It is time for you to show that you are capable of overcoming your boundaries." Then me and Dan both remembered our dreams.

"That's right." Said Dan. "Drago wasn't screaming because he turned bad, he was, was crying for help." Dan was beginning to cry. "He was trying to talk to me! Trying to help me find him! We're still partners!"

"Of course you are." Said Apollonir and the timeline Bakugan.

"You and Drago, as well as Atom and Leonidas, share a special bond." Said Apollonir.

"Yes we do!" We both yelled. "And that's why we're going to win them back!"

"That's the spirit!" Said Apollonir. "Let the battle begin." The orb began to grow. "But you won't be alone!"

"We'll need the help of all your friends." Said the Timeline Bakugan. "As well as help from beyond this Reality." The gate began to grow as well. We were engulfed in a blinding light, and woke up suddenly.

"Huh?" Asked Dan. "Was that a dream, or what?"

"I don't think so." I said.

"See you yourself, hotshots." Said Runo.

"Their fevers have broken at last." Said someone. Dan looked around, and looked on top of the headrest.

"Apollonir!" Then Dan laughed. "I'm back in the game!" I looked around as well, and saw the timeline Bakugan on the headrest as well.

"I am relieved you are back." Said Apollonir. Then his eyes began to glow. He was searching for Drago and Leonidas. "I am linked to the Perfect Core, just like Drago and Leonidas. Spectra cannot hide them from me!" The his pseudo-vision found Spectra. "I see him. Let us proceed!" Then he released a large amount of light, and we all appeared inside the warehouse Spectra, Gus and Azion had taken up residence in.

"What the?" Asked Gus.

"About time." Muttered Azion.

Spectra stood up. "You finally found me. Took you long enough."

"What's the matter? Afraid to give me another shot? Cuz after I shut you down, I'm going to take back to Drago."

"Same goes for me, to you, Azion." I said.

"Nice try, whiners." Said Gus. "You don't stand a chance against Azion and Spectra, no matter how many times you brawl!"

"Then why don't you prove it?" Asked Dan.

Gus laughed. "You're not worthy of Master Spectra, or Azion."

"I accept your challenge," said Spectra, "Dan Kuso and Atom. Azion will not be involved."

"But why, Master?" Asked Gus.

"It's my chance to test the Dragonoids power."

"Master Spectra, please allow me to help."

"The answer is no, Azion." Said Spectra. Dan growled. "What will you brawl with? I'm pretty sure I took your only Bakugan."

"An Ancient Warrior Bakugan!" Said Dan. "Meet Apollonir!"

"That old thing?" Asked Gus. "You really think you can beat Spectra with a hand-me-down Bakugan?"

"Get ready to eat those words, Gus!" Said Dan. Apollonir laughed.

"How about Atom?" Asked Azion.

"The guardian of the Timeline, Azion." I replied.

"I am Chronogian." Said the timeline Bakugan.

"Spectra, you know it doesn't have to be this way." Said Mira. "Unless you recognise the Bakugan as living beings, we'll never stop fighting to free them!"

"Have it your way." Said Spectra.

Dan and I equipped our Gauntlets. "Ready, Spectra?"

Spectra equipped his. "I'm always ready." Baron of Mira grabbed my shoulders, while Runo and Julie grabbed Dan's. Azion and Gus grabbed Spectra's.

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" All three of us yelled. Time around us slowed.

"Helios, I want to test Apollonir and Chronogian to see if they are worthy of facing the Dragonoids. No holding back, you understand?"

"Never fear. The old fools have no chance against me!" Said Helios.

"I heard that!" Yelled Chronogian.

"I will crush them, like I crushed Drago." Finished Helios, seeming oblivious to the fact that Chronogian talked.

"It was the power of the forbidden card that defeated Drago. You won't need it to beat Apollonir or Chronogian."

"Quit stalling Spectra!" Yelled Dan.

"I know what you are planning." I said.

Spectra smirked. "Gate card, set!" The gate card fell, and a red shockwave formed. "And now, you must face, Pyrus Helios! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" Helios glowed, and opened. He broke the roof off when he was fully transformed. He roared.

All of us shielded ourselves from the debris. When they stopped falling, we all saw that Spectra had thrown Helios instead of Drago or Leonidas. "Hey! That's Helios!" Yelled Dan.

"We don't want him!" Yelled Runo.

"Bring out Drago!"

"Or Leonidas!"

"Yeah, bring out the A team!" Agreed Baron.

Gus laughed. "Guess you forgot to say pretty please! You've got to earn the right to battle those two!"

"Then we'll trash Helios and make you bring them out!" Yelled Dan. Then he brought Apollonir up. "I'm counting on you Apollonir."

I brought Chronogian up. "You ready?"

"It is for the timeline. It does not matter whether or not I am ready, but I am.

"I am ready for battle!" Said Apollonir.

"Ok." Said Dan. "Bakugan, Brawl!" He threw Apollonir. "Bakugan Stand!" He broke the roof that Helios didn't, and roared.

"So, you're one of the six Ancient Warriors. You don't look so legendary to me." Scoffed Helios.

"You have no Bakugan pride, or manners." Said Apollonir. "I'll have to teach you some." They growled at each other.

"You'll pay for that." Said Helios. He then flew up. Apollonir flew up after him.

"Keep your cool, Helios." Said Spectra. "Ability Activate! Maximum Quasar!" Helios shot a large stream of fire at Apollonir.

"That's it?" Asked Apollonir. "Dan, let's do this!"

"Right!" He set an ability. "Ability Activate! Neo Valute!" Apollonir's wings became cloaked in a red glow, and they blocked Helios's attack. He laughed.

"That cut you down to size."

"Ha." Said Spectra. "Not too shabby for an old Bakugan."

"Way to go, Apollonir! That was awesome!" Shouted Runo.

"He blew away 400 points in a single move!"

"Yeah!" Said Dan. "Nothing's going to stop us now!" Then he turned to me. "Ready to get in it, Atom?"

"I am not needed yet." Said Chronogian. "Therefore, Atom will not battle yet."

"Ok then." Dan set and ability. "Ability Activate! Saiam Low!" Apollonir spread his wings. "We're going to take all his power level points, and then, bring on Drago and Leonidas!" Shouted Dan as Apollonir began to glow red. The red glow encased Helios, and prevented him from moving.

"No way!" Said Baron. "Helios can't even move!"

"They're taking down his power level without even hurting him." Agreed Mira. "It won't be long now." Helios was trying to move, but only succeeded with his head.

"This is a cowardly way to battle!" Said Spectra. "Why won't you fight?"

"We are not like you Vestals." Started Apollonir. "Why should we bring harm to a fellow Bakugan when we can simply stop you and take back our friend. You have much to learn about Bakugan spirit." Helios was still struggling.

"Nobody lectures me. Bakugan spirit is nothing compared to sheer power!" Then he launched a Trap Bakugan. "Come Bakugan trap, Pyrus Metalfencer!" It transformed. "Hang on Helios! Metalfencer, go to battle mode, immediately!" Metalfencer's eyes glowed, and it attached itself to Helios.

"Aw snap!" Yelled Dan.

"Combining with Metalfencer stopped Apollonir's power drain!" Said Baron.

"Now the battle begins!" Yelled Spectra. "Ability Activate! Red Valkyrie!" Helios glowed with the additional power. "That's more like it!" Said Spectra as Helios went up 400 Gs. "Fire!" Helios fired lasers at Apollonir.

"Not so fast!" Said Dan. "Ability Activate! Neo Valute!" Apollonir blocked the attack. "Just can't get it started, huh guys?" Asked Dan.

"I'll just blast my way through your shield!" Yelled Helios. He continued to fire at Apollonir, to no effect. Then he uncurled himself.

"A feeble attack. What kind of warrior depends on a machine like that?" Then he looked at Dan. "Dan, show him how a true brawler Battles."

"Right, here we go!" Yelled Dan. "Ability Activate! Maximum Pyrus!" Apollonir went up by 200, to end up 200 above Helios. The attack hit, and created a large ball of smoke.

"Helios!" Yelled Spectra. Then they two Bakugan began to fall out of it. "He swatted Helios and Metalfencer out of the sky like insects." They fell to his feet. "Impossible! I never lose!" Apollonir then glowed, and returned to ball form. He then rocketed down to Dan, hit the wrist of his open hand, then Dan moved his hand to the left to catch him.

"First time for everything." He said.

"Awesome!" Said Baron.

"Apollonir really is legendary!" Said Runo.

"No way Spectra and the Vexos can touch him!" Agreed Julie.

Apollonir opened in Dan's fingers. "It's not just my power that won. You love for the Bakugan gives me strength."

"Hmm." Said Spectra. "They weren't kidding. He is one of the Ancient Six Warriors. Impressive."

"Give me another chance!" Said Helios as he floated up, and opened. "I can take him!"

"No, I think not. Perhaps this one can bring out the beast in our Dragonoids."

"Let's go Spectra, we're tired of waiting for the main event!" Shouted Dan.

"Same here!" I yelled.

"Only one opponent is worthy of my power: Drago!" Said Apollonir.

"Alright!" Yelled Spectra.

"Gate Card, Set!" Yelled Dan. It made another red shockwave. "Bakugan, brawl!" He threw Apollonir with no other words.

"At last, a real test." Said Spectra as he held up Drago. "Let's unleash the power of the Perfect Dragonoid!" He looked at Drago, then faced us. "Okay, you want Drago? Bakugan, Brawl!" He shot a black and red Bakugan onto the card, which opened with a spin. "Stand Pyrus Drago." The tornado subsided to show Vexos Dragonoid.

"Oh no!" Said Dan. "That's Drago?" He then looked over Drago. "What have they done to you?"

Mira and Baron were also looking Drago over, particularly the gem in his chest, which was black instead of blue. Julie gasped.

"Are we too late?" Asked Runo. Then Drago roared.

"What's wrong?" Asked Spectra. "Don't you remember your old friend Drago?"

 _Our dream of saving our partners just turned into a nightmare! Not only has Spectra turned Drago, but also Leonidas! Not to mention the Forbidden cards! How are we supposed to do this?_

 _Perhaps some help from another Reality is needed. It's time to summon!_

 _What's a summon? I guess we'll find out!_


	16. Summons - Part One

We had just lost Drago and Leonidas, and we were distraught. So, Dan and Baron got me to come with them for training. Me and Dan collapsed, and Baron had to drag us back home. There, we recovered from our fevers, and got the help of Apollonir and Chronogian. We then found where the Vexos were hiding, and Dan and Apollonir defeated Helios. Now, we face our own Bakugan.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Apollonir opened, and revealed himself. "Ok, you want Drago?" Asked Spectra. "Bakugan, brawl! Stand Pyrus Drago!" The red and black Bakugan began to spin, and opened into a tornado of fire. When it subsided, it revealed Vexos Dragonoid.

"Oh no!" Said Dan. "That's Drago? What have they done to you?" He looked over Drago. Mira and Baron looked him over as well, particularly the gem in his chest, which was black instead of blue.

"Are we too late?" Asked Runo. Drago roared.

"Drago!" Said Dan. Drago growled.

"Horrible!" Said Runo. "That's Drago?"

"Not the Drago I know!" Said Julie. Drago then ran into Apollonir, forcing him back, and all of us to get out of the way. Drago made Apollonir go through the wall.

"Drago, stop! Listen to me!" Yelled Dan. "It's Dan, your partner!" Apollonir and Drago hand their hands closed together, trying to fight.

"Incredible! Even Drago could not resist the power of the Vexos!" Exclaimed Apollonir.

"It doesn't matter. Drago is still Drago. No matter what happens, he and I will always be connected, I know it!" Dan was clenching his hand, then released it and looked at Drago. "You hear me Drago? I'm not going to give up!" Drago stopped struggling as much against Apollonir, and looked at Dan. "He hears me!" Then Drago roared and whipped at us with his tail. Baron walked up to Dan.

"Master Dan, watch out!" Drago then roared at us.

"Drago attacked me?" Asked Dan. Drago then roared again, and Apollonir tackled him. They then fought a little, and Drago shoved Apollonir to the ground. Spectra laughed.

"Bakugan are no more than animals. I am Drago's master now, he is under my complete control. Talk all you want, he can't hear you anymore!" He laughed again.

"Yeah, that's what you think!" Yelled Dan. "Come on Spectra. Go ahead, laugh it up!" Spectra kept smiling. "I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face. And after I tear you apart, I'm gonna change Drago back to himself! You hear me?"

"That is a promise." Said Apollonir.

"You're welcome to try, but you and the fossil Bakugan don't stand a chance."

"Bakugan, Brawl!" I yelled. "Chronogian, Stand!" He stood next to Apollonir.

"So, you're ready to brawl Atom?" Asked Spectra.

"Chronogian said it was time for him to join in. So, I threw him in."

"Then it is time for me to throw in Leonidas. Bakugan, Brawl!" He threw a silver colored Bakugan. "Stand Leonidas!" Leonidas opened in a tornado of light, and revealed himself as Vexos Leonidas.

"You have used Chaos Ability X on him as well?" I asked.

"Yes, and now, you and those fossil Bakugan don't stand a chance against the Perfect Core combined with Chaos Ability X. Ability, Activate! Diano Coccus X!" He threw a card, which wrapped itself around both Drago and Leonidas. It disappeared as a large heartbeat could be heard, then Drago and Leonidas roared. Their power levels went to 700 and 750 respectively.

 _Drago at 700 Gs. Apollonir at 500 Gs. Leonidas at 750 Gs. Chronogian at 550 Gs._

"Keep it together Drago, we're going to save you!" Said Dan.

"You too Leo!" I yelled.

"Ability Activate!" Yelled Dan. "Maximum Nova!" Apollonir grew in power.

"Ability Activate! Uncertainty Principle!" Chronogian also gained some power.

"Nice try, but my move isn't finished yet. Have you forgotten what the Forbidden card does so soon? It pushes Bakugan past their limits to the extreme!" Drago and Leonidas's cores began to glow, and they gained a purplish aura. "Of course, they pay a price for infinite power." They roared a little.

"No way! Master Drago and Master Leonidas's power went up even more!" Said Baron.

"Bonus. And thanks to the Diano Coccus X ability, their power levels will always be 200 more than their opponent's level. Your move."

"How are Dan and Atom supposed to beat that move? Spectra's cornered them!" Said Runo.

"This battle's going downhill fast! Just how many abilities does that card have anyway?"

"That's too much for one Bakugan, Spectra. You're overloading them!" Said Dan

"What's the point of power if you're afraid to use it?" Asked Spectra. "That's why you'll never beat me! Let's go Drago! Leonidas!" He set two abilities. "Double ability Activate! NeoBlast plus Burning Dragon!" Leonidas and Drago charged up their attacks.

"Oh no! Watch out Dan, Atom!" Yelled Julie.

"They can't raise their power levels. They're through!" Said Baron.

"Maybe not, I've still got cards to play!" Said Dan as he loaded one. "Ability Activate! Neo Valute!"

"Same here! Ability Activate! Rewind!" Drago launched his attack at Apollonir, who's shield blocked it and reduced Drago's power, while Leonidas launched his attack, which went back to him and reduced his power as well. Leonidas and Drago were both behind Apollonir and Chronogian by 200 each.

"You forgot that the ability Neo Valute brings your opponent's power level back to Apollonir's base level. That makes Diano Coccus X kinda useless, huh?" Drago lost his purplish Aura, and roared.

"Rewind in an ability that reverses the ability played by the opponent, and causes them to lose that many Gs instead." I said. Leonidas lost his purple aura as well.

"Top this poser." Said Dan as he held up an ability. "It'll take Drago and Leonidas's power down to zero!" He set the ability. "Ability Activate! Saiam Low!" Apollonir spread his wings, and started to glow.

"Come Drago and Leonidas, it is time to return to your friends." Apollonir's eyes glowed, and small orbs of energy came out of Drago and Leonidas. This caused their power levels to drop quickly.

"Their power levels are dropping!" Said Julie. "Dan's found a way to beat them without hurting their best friends!"

"Awesome move Dan!" Said Runo. Drago and Leonidas were both below 100 Gs at this point.

"Enough of this. Ability Activate!" Spectra threw another ability. "Diano Durance X!" Another Forbidden card wrapped itself around them, then shot out to grab Apollonir and Chronogian. This stopped the energy drain from Drago and Leonidas, and began to drain Apollonir and Chronogian's power.

"What is this?" Asked Apollonir.

"It's bad news." Said Chronogian.

"Can't you tell?" Asked Spectra. "Drago and Leonidas are stealing your power level, and any chance you had at defeating us!" He smirked. "Relax, it'll be over in a minute."

"Well, you got that right!" Yelled Dan. "Ability Activate! Dispel Roa!" Apollonir began to glow very brightly, and the Forbidden ability card vanished.

"We're back to square one! I don't believe it!" Said Spectra.

"You better believe it!" I said as all the G powers went back to base level.

"Dispel Roa returns all Bakugan power levels to their base level. And that means that we're gonna leave Drago and Leonidas in the dust!" Apollonir grabbed Drago, while Chronogian grabbed Leonidas.

"We'll shake some sense into you!" Yelled Apollonir during the struggle. Drago and Leonidas attempted to fight back, but were swiftly defeated.

"Most impressive, but futile." Said Spectra. "You can't win them back, unless your power levels are at least 500 more than theirs."

Drago caught Apollonir and I caught Chronogian. "It's up to you two!" Said Dan.

Helios floated up to Spectra. "That's the best the Dragonoids can do?" He turned to Spectra. "Spectra, let me finish the old one. I will demolish him!"

"You want to battle?" Asked Spectra. "Don't be so anxious Helios. Why don't you just sit back and enjoy the carnage." He smirked. "Gate Card, set!" He set a Pyrus Reactor. "You'll never take Drago or Leonidas! Bakugan, Brawl!" He threw them both. "Stand Drago. Stand Leonidas." They roared.

"I know you're in there, Drago. And I'm never going to give up until I win you back!" Dan yelled. "Bakugan, Brawl! Apollonir, Stand!"

"Leo, I will never give up on you! We are always connected! Bakugan, Brawl! Chronogian!" Our Bakugan opened up, and transformed.

"So full of hope. But how will you feel after you see what this Forbidden card does?" Asked Spectra as he held up another card. "Ability Activate! Vestroia X!" The card wrapped itself around our partners.

"He's using another Forbidden Card!" Exclaimed Mira. Then, Drago and Leonidas's cores began to glow, and their bodies began to grow as power was fed into them.

"Oh no." Said Julie.

"Drago!" Said Dan.

"Leo!" I yelled. Their muscles bulged, and their cores gained large veins around them. They grew slightly bigger. Once they were done gaining power, they roared. They had each gained 100 Gs.

"Can it be? He's forced them to summon the power of the Perfect Core! But how?" Asked Apollonir.

"We may need some help." Said Chronogian.

"With one of these you old fool." Said Spectra. "Fusion Ability, Activate! Darkus X!" Their cores seemed to pulsate, and their bodies gradually changed colors to a Darkus scheme. They both growled as power was fed into them. Then, once they had fully changed colors, they attacked using Darkus. The attacks slammed into Apollonir and Chronogian, causing them to groan in surprise. Both their power levels went down by 200.

"No! Drago used a Darkus ability!" Yelled Dan.

"They're full of surprises now." Said Spectra. "Fusion ability Activate! Ventus X!" Their bodies changed again, this time to a Ventus color scheme, but much faster. They roared again, but much more powerfully.

* * *

"Impossible!" Said Exedra, while watching from the Perfect Core.

* * *

Drago and Leonidas were cloaked in green flames, and they rammed right into Apollonir and Chronogian, causing them to decrease another 100 Gs each.

"This time it's a Ventus ability!" Said Julie.

"But how can a Ventus ability do all that?" Asked Runo.

"It's Spectra." Said Apollonir.

"He's forcing Drago and Leonidas to access the Perfect Core within their bodies, so they can use the powers of all six attributes." Finished Chronogian.

"All six?" Asked Dan. "Aw snap!"

Spectra laughed. "Now you get it. Drago and Leonidas are perfect! The other Bakugan we experimented on couldn't handle so much power!" He pointed his upraised fist in our direction. "As long as I have Drago, Leonidas and the Forbidden cards, we are unstoppable!" Drago and Leonidas then roared very powerfully. While they were doing so, the other five ancient warriors were watching from the Perfect Core.

"The Perfect Core does have unlimited powers." Said Lars Lion.

"If Drago were still the Perfect Dragonoid, or if Leonidas was still Ultra Leonidas, they would be able to access all six attributes with ease." Said Oberus.

"But they're not anymore." Said Clayf. "We gave them temporary bodies, and split the Perfect Core's power between them, and New Vestroia."

"They should not be able to use all those abilities right now. How is this possible?" Asked Frosh.

"It's the Forbidden Card. It forces Drago and Leonidas to absorb more and more power. If Apollonir and Chronogian cannot stop it, their bodies will burn out, and the Perfect Core may be lost, forever."

"Apollonir, Chronogian, Dan and Atom must not fail," Started Lars Lion.

"Or it's the end of New Vestroia." Finished Oberus.

* * *

Spectra pointed at Apollonir and Chronogian. "Destroy them Drago, Leonidas!" He threw another card. "Fusion ability Activate! Subterra X!" The card seemed to slice through Drago's neck, then boomeranged around to slice Leonidas's. They grunted in pain, but then roared powerfully. Their bodies changed to a Subterra color. The ends of their tails became silver in color, and they folded in on themselves. Then, they attacked Apollonir and Chronogian, while gaining 200 Gs.

"Apollonir!" Yelled Dan.

"Chronogian!" I yelled.

"Stop it." Said Dan. "You've got to stop it Drago!"

"Leo! Please, listen!"

Spectra held another card. "Fusion Ability Activate! Aquos X!" Their bodies became blue in color, and they surrounded Apollonir and Chronogian in water tornados. This caused them each to gain another 200 Gs, putting them at 1000 each. Then the tornados dispersed, and our Bakugan fell to the ground, losing 100 Gs each.

"This is so intense!" Said Baron. "Apollonir and Chronogian are getting slammed!"

Drago and Leonidas were visibly shaking. "Then I'll put them out of their misery." Said Spectra. "Fusion Ability Activate!" He threw two cards. "Haos X. Pyrus X." Drago gained a white color, while Leonidas gained a red color. They seemed to have trouble lowering their arms after they gained the 300 Gs from the abilities. Drago charged up a few rings on his horn, and Leonidas charged up a large fireball. They launched the attacks simultaneously, and they hit Apollonir and Chronogian, causing them to fall down.

"Drago." Said Dan.

"Leo." Then we heard a plaintive wail from each of them. They each had tears in their eyes, and they were starting to cry tears of suffering.

"What the? Drago's crying!" Said Dan. "Drago. You're tearing him apart. Drago!"

"The same is happening to Leo!"

"The power of the forbidden cards and Perfect Core are too great." Said Apollonir.

"Their combined energy is burning out their new bodies. We don't have much time." Said Chronogian.

"What?" Asked Dan.

"The new bodies we gave them weren't meant to contain so much might. I'm afraid Drago and Leonidas could" Started Apollonir.

"They could die!" Finished Wilda. Mira and Baron gasped.

"Oh no!" Said Julie.

"Wh-what can I do?" Asked Dan. Drago and Leonidas groaned in pain. "Drago!"

"Leo!"

"Are you serious? Drago could die?"

"Unfortunately, they are." I said.

"He can't!" Said Dan. "No way!" He shook his head. "No no no! Apollonir, we have to do something!"

"There may be a way. If I transmute myself back into pure energy, I may be able to enter Drago's body, and absorb the extra power." Said Apollonir.

"I have a similar plan." Said Chronogian.

"How do we make that happen?" Asked Dan.

"We have to use Dragon Proudia, but."

"But what?" Asked Dan. "Come on man! I'll do anything to save Drago!"

"For one thing, once Dragon Proudia is active, and I become pure energy, I will not be able to attack or defend at all."

"And then?"

"Then it'll be up to you, to throw me into Drago. But you'll only get one shot." Said Apollonir. "You must hit the Perfect Core in his chest, dead center. There is no room for error. Dan, do you understand?"

"You can count on me. The only thing that matters is saving Drago and Leonidas! Right Atom?"

"He hasn't said the drawbacks yet." I replied.

"Dan, listen to me. This is not a game." Said Apollonir. "If you miss, you may make his condition worse. You could end up taking Drago's life yourself!"

Dan gasped. "But I can't risk that!"

* * *

"If we lose Drago or Leonidas, this world will be thrown into chaos. The Perfect Core will not be able to keep the planet together!" Said Lars Lion. The Perfect Core was crackling a little bit.

"And the collapse of New Vestroia will be upon us once again." Concluded Oberus.

* * *

"Well Dan?" Asked Runo.

"He's thinking." Said Julie.

"What about Atom?"

"Just look at them, Master Spectra." Said Gus. "They're so scared, they don't even know what to do!"

"Don't be a fool, Gus." Said Spectra. "They're just weighing their options. They don't want to harm their precious friends." He laughed. "Drago and Leonidas will happily tear them apart! Nothing will be the same from here on!" He held up a card. "Ability Activate!" He threw the card. "Neo Legend X!" The card turned into a purple light, and split in two. Each one entered Drago and Leonidas, which caused their cores to pulsate. Then, the veins around their bodies began to grow even more, as they glowed in a rainbow of colors. We all watched on, then the power increase registered. They had each gained 1800 Gs.

"Snap! That's too much power for one Bakugan!" Yelled Dan.

"The power of all six attributes and the Perfect Core is pouring into them!" Said Nemus.

Drago and Leonidas's bodies were becoming even bigger, their chests were pushing out, and their horns grew longer. Their cores began to glow even more powerfully.

"Neo Legend X combines all six attributes into one invincible, bone crushing ability." Drago and Leonidas exhaled large clouds of breath. "So the question is Dan Kuso and Atom, what are you going to do now?" Mira could only watch on in horror.

"Keith, what has happened to you? Why are you doing this? Why?" She thought.

* * *

The Perfect Core was shooting large amounts of lightning in between the remaining five of the six ancient soldiers.

* * *

Their cores were sending out more power to their bodies. They were roaring very powerfully from the struggle of keeping all the power in. "Spectra, no!" Yelled Dan. "Can't you see? All this power is destroying them!"

Spectra laughed. "If the Dragonoids don't survive, then it just means that they weren't worthy. Then, I'll just have to find another Bakugan who is!"

"Worthy?" Asked Dan. "You monster! That's it!" Drago and Leonidas doubled over, their cores crackling with power. "We have to make our move, Apollonir!"

"Are you sure? There's no turning back once we begin."

"Drago is suffering. Even if I have only a one percent chance, I've got to take it! He's my battle partner and best friend! End of story!" Then he looked Drago in the eyes. "Drago, help in on the way!" Drago simply groaned. "Atom, are you with me?"

"Well, I."

"Atom, we need to save them! Come on, let's do this!"

"Dan, wait. Something I just thought of. Azion has probably told Spectra what will happen, and he probably has a plan on how to deal with your move. We need to think this through!"

"I'm not waiting! We need to help them, now!" He grabbed the ability card. "Apollonir, are you ready?"

"Very well then."

"Let's do this!" Dan set the ability card. "Ability Activate! Dragon Proudia!" Apollonir began to glow, then he shrank down. He became the shape of a pitch fork.

"What are they doing?" Asked Spectra.

"It's nothing I've ever seen!" Said Helios. Dan caught Apollonir.

"Like it or not, I'm taking back Drago!" He yelled as he ran towards Drago.

"Wha?" Asked Runo.

"Is that a fork?" Asked Julie. Dan was still yelling as he ran towards Drago.

"He's gone nuts!" Said Baron.

"No way!" Said Mira as Dan continued to run towards Drago.

"The fool. What does he think he can do against my greatest weapon?" Asked Spectra.

"It's now or never!" Yelled Dan. Drago roared. "Listen up Spectra, Drago's not your slave, not now, not ever!"

"What?"

"He and I have a bond that you could never break, a bond that will last until the end!" Drago roared again. Dan continued to dodge rocks and lightning arcs. "Together, Drago and I will save New Vestroia!" He changed his grip from two handed to one handed.

"Yes Dan." Said Runo to herself. "You can do it!" She yelled.

"Oh yeah!" Said Julie. "Show them what you're made of!"

"Go Dan!" Yelled Mira.

"Get Psyched Master Dan!" Yelled Baron.

Dan continued to run towards Drago, even as Drago roared threateningly at Dan. "Drago!" Dan shouted.

"Drago, what are you doing?" Asked Spectra. "I order you to eliminate that fool, immediately!" Drago roared with no control, as his body became even larger, cracking the ground beneath his feet. Leonidas roared as well, getting bigger at the same time. Drago whipped his tail at Dan, who grabbed onto it, and hoisted himself up. He then began to run along Drago's tail.

"Drago!" Yelled Dan as he readjusted his grip. He continued to run along Drago's tail, even as it waved up and down to try and get him off. Dan tripped at one point, but got up quickly and continued running. He soon came to Drago's main body, and jumped up very high. He approached Drago's core. "Almost, almost!" Dan yelled. "Drago!" He launched the fork, to everybody's surprise, and started falling.

"Drago, grab it!" Yelled Spectra. Drago complied, and grabbed Apollonir before he could hit his core. Dan was surprised as he fell, then he fell onto some crates and laid, unmoving, on the ground. "Thank you, Dan Kuso." Said Spectra. "Drago, hit yourself with the fork!" Yelled Spectra. Drago again complied, poking himself in the arm. "Now do it to Leonidas!" Drago poked Leonidas as he began to glow. Leonidas began to glow as well.

"No!" Yelled Apollonir to himself. Then, power began to flow into the two Dragonoids again, more power than they could have expected. However, Spectra just stood there grinning. Their bodies began to pulsate, and they grew bigger still. The ground beneath them was cracking even more now.

 _Drago and Leonidas power level multiplied by 100._

"No!" I yelled. They were continuing to grow larger.

* * *

The Perfect Core was sending out even more energy. A massive storm was starting to brew on New Vestroia.

* * *

"Spectra! You idiot!" I yelled. "Do you even realize what that kind of power will do?"

"Yes I do." He replied. "It will make you unable to win!" Drago and Leonidas seemed to be done getting larger, now about twice their original size. "Drago, do it again!" Drago poked each of them again, and they roared from the massive increase in power. They grew even more massive.

"Leonidas!" I yelled. I then fell to my knees. "This is worse than I ever thought. Now there's nothing I can do." Then, I closed my eyes, and Chronogian's glowed.

* * *

In Bakugan Valley, of another reality, the Brawlers, Team generation, and the Neo Brawlers were sleeping. Garfield was tossing and turning, and he soon woke up. In front of him, he saw a strange doorway, similar to a transport Gate, but black, and with many different colored lines. A voice came from within. "Garfield, you are needed to help another brawler."

Sleepily, Garfield replied. "What can I do? I'm not even that good. I couldn't protect the one I loved."

"It is not about how good you are. You have given up hope, but I know that you can help another. Please, come through."

Garfield rubbed his eyes, thinking it was some sort of dream. When the gate didn't disappear, his eyes opened wide. "Wait, this isn't a dream!"

"No, it is not. This is as real as it gets. Please, we need your help!"

Garfield stood up. "I will!" He poked Aquafibian. "Aquafibian, wake up!" He said.

"What is it? Can't I sleep a little longer?"

"No, we are needed to help another person. Come on!" He grabbed Aquafibian, and his gauntlet, and went through the Gate. Cameron woke up.

"Who's there?" When he didn't hear another sound, he rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

With my eyes closed, I saw a plain, similar to what I saw when I brawled Tom. Above me was Chronogian, and in front of me was another person. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Atom, this is Garfield. You both have given up hope, but I know that you two together will be able to help each other." Said Chronogian. "In fact, I believe that Atom already knows of you, Garfield."

"I do!" I said. "I remember something, from the first Reality. In a fanfiction, Garfield had brawled against some Fabregans, and was distraught when he lost, and the person whom he loved was taken. He gave up battling, and simply quit."

"Yeah, I did." He said.

"Garfield, Atom here has a problem, one that requires your power. You are the only one who is capable of helping him now, for you are the only one in your reality that has the Realital gene."

"The what?" Asked Garfield.

"It is the thing that allows you to even be here now. It also gives another gift once understood what must be done. Atom, show him your hand." I removed the glove I had on, and showed Garfield the Attributic wheel. "Garfield, it is time for you to understand your power. You are an unawakened Reality Shifter, capable of understanding multiple Realities. It is that reason that you were unaffected by the Fabregans, and their meddling with time. You even have the power to awaken other's memories, but you need something more to do so." Chronogian's eyes glowed as he finished speaking. Then, Garfield's hand glowed as well. He looked at it in curiosity, as the glow faded. When it was gone, it revealed an Attributic wheel. "Garfield, it is now time for you to help in the brawl." With that, the plain dispersed, and I once again saw Drago and Leonidas, as well as Spectra. I glared at him.

"Spectra, you have no idea of the powers you are meddling with! You need to stop this!"

"And if I don't?" He asked.

"Then I will be forced to take you down." Drago and Leonidas roared threateningly. Everybody but me and Spectra covered our ears from the loud noise. "You may think that your power is unbeatable, but I know of others who have more power."

"It is time to summon!" Yelled Chronogian, as he got up. His eyes glowed again, and my Attributic Wheel began to glow as well, but not any of the attributes did. No, the entire thing was glowing a myriad of colors. Then, I aimed it straight up, and a beam shot out. It formed a Gate above us, and Garfield fell through. He landed on his feet, clearly confused.

"Where am I?" He asked. Then he saw me. "Whoa! I didn't know that I would actually see you! I thought that was a vision!" Then he looked around. "Wait, why is Spectra in red clothing, and why are you brawling him?" Then looked behind him. "And why is Mira here?"

"Well, we have a big problem in another timeline than you are from." I said. "That means that we are before those who you know, are who you know. Right now, Spectra is still evil, and has used Forbidden ability cards on both Drago and Leonidas." I said. Garfield almost seemed to faint.

"Wait, so you mean that we are in the history of the Battle Brawlers?" He asked. "I don't believe it!

"Believe it, because we have a job to do." I pointed at Drago and Leonidas.

Garfield looked taken aback by how large they were. "I didn't know Bakugan came that big!"

"They aren't that big naturally, they were forced to be that large."

"By what?" Asked Garfield.

"Were you not listening? The Forbidden Cards!" I replied. Garfield Gasped.

"Then we have our work cut out for us." He replied.

* * *

 _Next time, we have a massive battle to do! Me and Garfield need to work together with all of our abilities in order to stop Spectra! But who knows what he will pull? Looks like I'm going to have to resort to the desperate measures! Wait a minute, what is Azion doing? You'll have to see it to believe it! This is going to be an epic brawl! Let's do this!_


	17. Summons - Part Two

**AN: My take on what would happen if Reality Shifters were actually involved in the story-line. Enjoy!**

* * *

We were facing Spectra, who had both Drago and Leonidas. They tossed around our Bakugan like ragdolls, and gained a lot of power. Then, Dan attempted to use Dragon Proudia, which backfired, and made them even more powerful! Now, Chronogian has summoned another person, who is capable of helping me take back Drago and Leonidas! I can only hope that it works.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

"Then we have our work cut out for us." Said Garfield. I nodded.

"Spectra, it is time that we take you down!" I yelled.

 _New player in battle. Garfield, Aquos._ An image of Garfield appeared on the Gauntlets, as did his attribute.

"We'll see about that!" Said Spectra. "Drago, destroy Chronogian!" Drago roared very powerfully, and his power went up again.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Yelled Garfield. "Stand Aquafibian!" Aquafibian stood, ready to brawl.

"Come at me!" He yelled.

"Leonidas, satisfy his wish!" Leonidas roared, as his power went up. They had both gained another 1000 Gs.

"Careful, Garfield." I said. "Their bodies are very unstable. Any action they do could cause them to gain more power."

"Will do!" Drago reached for Chronogian, and his power boosted even more, by another 1000. Leonidas then moved towards Aquafibian, and tried to grab him. This caused Leonidas to go up by 2000.

 _Drago at 31002000 Gs. Leonidas at 31503000. Chronogian at 150 Gs. Aquafibian at 750 Gs._

"Don't even bother!" Yelled Gus. "You have no chance!" Spectra laughed.

"But you're welcome to try!" He said. Drago and Leonidas were still trying to get our two bakugan, which was causing their power to go up even more. Their cores were shining even brighter. "The more you resist, the stronger they get!" He laughed again.

"So what?" I asked. He stopped laughing. "It doesn't matter the odds, for Reality Shifters will always beat them!" My attributic wheel was starting to glow.

* * *

Tom was in the containment unit when his hand began to glow. Soon, he woke up. "Where am I?" He thought. Then he looked around. "Wait, I'm in a Vexos containment capsule! I've got to get out of here!" With that, he began to bang his fists on it, and he kicked it. Soon, small cracks started to form, which then expanded into larger cracks. Before long, the thing shattered, and Tom fell out of it. He quickly righted himself, and tried to grab Slight from his prison. He was able to pop Slight out, and he woke up.

"Tom! Where are we? All I remember is us losing to Azion!"

"We're in Beta City. We need to move!" With that, his hand glowed even more, and a gate opened behind him. He looked at it. "What the? How did that get there?" Then he looked at his hand. "An attributic wheel! This must mean that I can have access to the same powers as Atom!" He grabbed Slight, and jumped through the gate. It closed just as a Guard came in.

"What was that alarm" He droned off as he looked at the shattered containment unit. Then he grabbed his walkie talkie on his belt. "This is a code red, I repeat, a code red! A prisoner has escaped!" Alarms began blaring all over the underground area.

* * *

My Attributic wheel was still glowing, and Leonidas and Drago were getting more powerful. Then, a gate opened above me and Garfield. Tom fell out of it. "Whoa!" He yelled. He landed on the ground, and was able to keep his balance. Then he stopped wobbling, and looked at me. "Atom!"

"Tom, now is not the time!"

"Why?" I pointed at Drago and Leonidas.

"Oh. That's why. That's a very good reason." He checked his Gauntlet. "Ok then, I'll stay out of this one." Tom walked over to the others backwards, in fear.

"Tom, I need your help for this! Slight may be the key that we need!"

Tom walked back, almost unwillingly. "Ok then, if you really think I can help." He held Slight. "Are you ready, partner?"

"You bet!" Said Slight. Then he closed.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Tom. "Stand Slight!" Slight stood, and the Gauntlets reacted to it.

 _New Player. Tom, Aquos._ His face, along with his attribute, appeared on the screen. His life guage was full.

"It doesn't matter how many people you invite!" Said Spectra. "Our sheer power is too great for you!" To this, Drago and Leonidas roared, each gaining more power. "Drago, you know what to do!" Drago again poked himself and Leonidas with Apollonir. This caused their Gs to go up even more. They pulsated greatly, and began to get even bigger. Soon, the ground was giving way beneath them, and they fell a few feet.

"At this rate, they're going to destroy the planet!" I said. "With how massive they're getting, it's going to happen soon. If they go up much more though, I'm not sure that their bodies will be able to handle it." I looked behind us. "Mira, go get Dan, and get out of here. This could be very dangerous to anybody not in the brawl." Mira nodded, and went over to get Dan. Before she could get there, though, Leonidas whipped his tail at her. He gouged a very large divot in the ground from the strike, and made it impossible for her to get to Dan.

"I can't get to him!" She yelled. Then Leonidas grew even more, destroying more of the ground. He seemed to be having a hard time moving now.

"Then forget it! Get out of here!" I yelled. Mira and the others fled. I turned back to the battle. "Spectra, if you don't reduce their power, then they will destroy this planet!"

"Not if I beat you first! Feel our power! Drago, get them!" Drago roared, and grew even larger. He then used his tail to grab Chronogian. Chronogian struggled to get free, and Drago continued to gain power. "Admit it! You cannot win!"

"Never tell us the odds!" I countered. "Me and Leonidas are connected, just like Dan and Drago! I will not fail my friend!" Then, Chronogian managed to get free from Drago's tail, and his power went up.

 _Chronogian at 200 Gs._

"What? He didn't even activate an ability!" Said Gus.

"That's because he didn't have to! Atom has a connection deeper than any other to the Bakugan! He is capable of drawing out their power beyond what you can do! We will win this day!"

"Yeah, right!" Yelled Spectra. "You can't do anything against us!"

 _Chronogian at 300 Gs._

"Drago, do it again!" Drago was about to comply, when Chronogian got in the way. He swiftly grabbed onto Apollonir, and attempted to get him away from Drago. This ended in futility due to how much stronger Drago was. Drago simply used his other hand to swipe at Chronogian, who had to let go to get away safely. Then, Drago poked himself and Leonidas for a fourth time. Their power grew, their bodies got larger, and their cores got even brighter.

"Let's see what you do against us now!" Yelled Spectra. I simply held up an ability.

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Unitris Blade!" I threw the card at Chronogian, which then grew into a transparent blade. Chronogian then used it to slice at Drago's hand, causing him to drop Apollonir. Unfortunately, Leonidas grabbed him as he fell, so they were still in possession of him. Luckily, Garfield had a plan.

"Ability Activate!" He said. "Spinning Fury!" Aquafibian spun very quickly in the air, and then rammed into Leonidas's hand. This caused Leonidas to drop Apollonir as well, and he clattered to the floor. Both Drago and Leonidas were too busy with Chronogian and Aquafibian to notice Apollonir, so I quickly dashed towards him. I grabbed him, and got back to where the others were. Dan was just beginning to come to.

"Tom, you know what to do!"

"Ability Activate! Power Surge!" Slight charged up a bolt of blue colored lightning, and shot it at Leonidas. This made him angry, and he gained more power. "Ability Activate! Hydrogenias!" A blue light formed around the area, and Slight's power went up more.

"Garfield, do your best!"

"Ability Activate! Water Gaia!" A huge ball of water formed around Leonidas, Drago and Aquafibian. Then, it exploded, causing Drago and Leonidas to become more enraged.

"This isn't working!" I said.

"Of course." Said Gus. "It's because you can't win!" Azion growled. Gus looked at him. "Do you wish to say something?" Azion remained quiet. "Oh, so now you're speechless? Don't you have anything to say? About what will happen?"

"I don't, because this never happened! However, Atom was the one who questioned what would happen. Why don't you ask him?" Snapped Azion. Gus recoiled a little.

"Stay calm, Azion. We will win this shortly." Said Spectra. "I must thank you. When you told me of what was to happen on this day, I didn't believe you. But now this has happened!" Spectra laughed.

"Well guess what. I told you because I didn't think you would mess around this much. It's time for me to show you who I really am!" Yelled Azion. Then he activated his Gauntlet, and started walking over to us.

"Azion, what are you doing?" Asked Gus. "How dare you betray Master Spectra?"

"I dare, because he is going to not only destroy Earth, but also New Vestroia at this rate!"

"What?" Asked Spectra.

"That's right. Drago and Leonidas are still connected to the core! And all this power you're giving them is going to destroy them!" He was halfway across right now. "So, not only are you going to destroy at LEAST two worlds, you're also going to destroy one of my favorite Bakugan, and Atom's favorite! I am done sitting back, and watching you play this dangerous game!" He was almost to us.

"Very well then. Drago, Leonidas, destroy that fool!" Said Spectra. Drago and Leonidas roared, and their power grew even more, while their bodies became even bigger. The ground beneath was starting to become unstable, as their bodies started to form a sinkhole. Then, both Drago and Leonidas whipped their tails at Azion.

"Azion!" I yelled. He looked to his left right before they struck. He was launched backwards, into some crates, and Drago and Leonidas's tails got intertwined, and began to crackle and spark. Then, they began to glow again. From being intertwined, they fused their powers.

"Leo!" I said. Then Dan awoke, with his back aching. He saw Drago and Leonidas, with how their bodies were pulsating, on the verge of gaining too much power. He also saw the glow from each of them.

"Drago!" He croaked out. Then he tried to sit up, but failed to. I noticed this, and sent Tom to help him. "Tom, what happened?"

"I'm afraid it's bad news. When you threw Apollonir, according to Atom, Drago grabbed him, then Spectra ordered him to hit himself and Leonidas with Apollonir. This caused their power to be multiplied by Apollonir's power. Soon after, he told them to do it again, and again. They did it four times before we were able to get Apollonir away from them, so they gained many more times the power than they had before. And now, they're gaining power every time they move due to how unstable they are."

"We've got to help them!" Said Dan.

"No, you need to rest right now. If you use Apollonir again, and they stop you again, not only would you get seriously hurt, but they would just use Apollonir again. Then, they would have the ability to potentially destroy Earth, and then they would die, destroying New Vestroia. You need to stay here, while we deal with this." With that, Tom set Dan down, and then ran back towards us. Drago and Leonidas were still glowing by the time he got back. Spectra was smiling.

"This is Perfect!" He yelled, as the glow died down. Then, they began to grow even more, their bodies becoming far more powerful. The veins near their eyes were almost connecting, and the veins around their cores were almost touching the ones on their legs, arms, and were travelling up their necks. Their growth was causing the ground to buckle underneath them, which caused me to drop Apollonir. Then, he began to move towards them, almost as if he were magnetized. Then, he flew into their tails, hitting them both at the same time. Then, their veins grew even more, causing the veins on their bodies to connect, between their legs, arms, and torsos. The veins around their eyes then connected. Their bodies began to pulsate even more with the new influx of power. Then, Drago reached down, and grabbed Apollonir again. Then Spectra laughed even more. "You cannot stop them! Give it up already!" They then began to roar, even louder than before.

"Garfield, Tom, I'm not sure what we can do." I said.

"Atom, never give up hope!" Said Garfield. "We need to stick together, and come up with a plan. Like you said, never tell us the odds, because we will always beat them!"

"Yeah, Atom! You have never given up, not even on me! You were willing to lose to me so that I could be freed from the Doom Dimension! You aren't just someone who looks at what is going on, then says that he can't do it! You always try, no matter the odds! So now I'm asking you to do it again. We can do this!" Yelled Tom, right in my ear. I looked at him, then back to the two struggling Bakugan. Then I saw Apollonir in Drago's hand, and I came up with an idea.

"This may sound strange, but I think I have an idea!" I said, as I looked at my cards. I noticed one that should help. "I've got it!" I set an ability card. "Ability Activate! Power Sap!" The ability focused on Drago and Leonidas, surrounding them in bright, pure white light. Then their power levels began to drop.

"That's it?" Asked Spectra. "That's your plan? That's pitiful!" He laughed.

"That's not all." I said. "Ability Activate! Recursion Boost!" Drago and Leonidas were now losing power faster.

"Still weak. The power you drain still is not enough to overcome them! Drago!" Drago readied to hit himself and Leonidas again, but was stopped by Aquafibian.

"The ability Winged Mirage allows Aquafibian to extend his fins as if they were wings, and allows him to slash his opponents!" Then, Leonidas grabbed Apollonir from Drago, and tried to hit himself. He was stopped by Slight.

"Desperate Lunge!" Said Tom. "This will stop them!" Drago them got Aquafibian away from him, and grabbed Apollonir again.

"This is useless for you!" Shouted Spectra. "You can't beat us!" Drago then poked himself and Leonidas again. They roared, and they gained more power. Their bodies surged in power. "See what I mean?"

"But we aren't done yet!" I yelled. "Chronogian, now!" I yelled. He was still wielding his Unitris Blade, and he slashed at Drago, who swatted him away like a fly. Chronogian was net deterred though, and continued to assault Drago. This enraged Drago, and caused him to gain more power, and grow bigger. By this point in time, their bodies were several times larger than they should've been. But they were still getting bigger, due to the Forbidden cards in them, as well as the Dragon Proudia activations. The veins on their bodies were crisscrossing all over the place, and were linking up everywhere. Then Drago poked each of them again, despite the irritations given by Chronogian and Aquafibian. Their power grew even more, as they grew even faster.

"Drago, that's enough. Attack!" Yelled Spectra. Drago's eyes narrowed, and he charged up a very large fireball in his mouth. "Now Leonidas, attack!" Leonidas's mouth was beginning to glow, far brighter than his core. Before they could fire their attacks, though, I set an ability card.

"Everybody, get nearby Dan!" I yelled. The Bakugan quickly gathered around, while Chronogian came close to us. We headed for Dan. Just as Drago and Leonidas launched their powerful attacks, I activated the ability. "Ability Activate! Force of Will!" Chronogian glowed a brilliant white, and the attacks hit. They seemed to do nothing, however, as they hit him. Then the attacks dispersed. "Spectra, you may think power is everything, but we know better!" Then, Chronogian flew up, and began to pester Drago and Leonidas again. "We will not be beaten easily!" Then, I ran over to Azion. He was just getting up. "Azion, come on! We need your help!"

"Yeah, I know. But, how can I help? Spectra doesn't listen to me, and Pyreon's abilities aren't powerful enough to do any damage."

"We don't need your abilities! We just need your help." I replied.

"I will try my best, then." He groaned. He grabbed Pyreon, who was right next to him, and threw him weakly. "Bakugan, brawl. Stand Pyreon." Pyreon appeared right before us, ready to go.

"I will make up for what you have done!" He yelled. Drago and Leonidas ignored him.

"You're welcome to try as well! The more the merrier!" Said Spectra. "In fact, let's bring out another Bakugan!" He readied Helios. "Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Helios!" Helios opened up next to the massive Drago and Leonidas, ready to brawl.

"Spectra, I am ready!" He roared.

"Very well, Helios." Said Spectra as he held up a card. "Ability Activate!" He threw the card. "Nova Blazer X!" It wrapped around Helios, and powered him up. Then, all of our Bakugan returned to base power level, including Apollonir. "Now, gate card, open!" The Pyrus Reactor opened, and gave all Pyrus Bakugan 500 Gs. This also included Apollonir. Then Spectra gave the command. "Drago! Hit Helios with Apollonir!" Drago attempted to comply, but had little control over his arms. He ended up dropping Apollonir, who was then picked up by Helios.

"I'll do this myself!" He roared. He then hit himself in the arm with Apollonir, and roared with power. His power level got multiplied by 1000, due to Apollonir's power level being that high.

 _Drago and Leonidas around 1000000000000000 Gs. Helios at 1800000 Gs. Slight at 550 Gs. Apollonir at 1000 Gs. Chronogian at 550 Gs. Aquafibian at 750 Gs. Pyreon at 550 Gs._

Helios was beginning to grow, as the ground began to fracture even more. Then he hit himself again, and grew even faster.

 _Helios at 1800000000 Gs._

"Helios, be wary." Warned Spectra. "Your body may not be able to handle this much power."

"I know it can!" Said Helios, as he hit himself a third time.

 _Helios at 1800000000000 Gs._

Helios was beginning to close the gap between him, Drago and Leonidas. Then his body began to pulsate as well. The veins around his body were already touching. "Helios, be careful." Said Spectra.

"Don't worry about me!" Said Helios. "I'm doing just fine!" He laughed. Then, just as he was about to hit himself again, Drago grabbed Apollonir. "Hey! What are you doing?" Drago just roared.

"This is bad." I said. "Drago and Leonidas are very unstable. If they get hit again, I'm not sure their bodies will be able to take it." Then, Leonidas attempted to grab Apollonir from Drago. He resisted Leonidas's attempts, but they both dropped Apollonir. The next part seemed to happen in slow motion. I could only watch as Apollonir hit Helios. Not only did he hit Helios on the head, but also on his arm. Then, as Helios tried to grab Apollonir, he hit himself on his hand. Then, as a reaction, Helios flipped his arm, which caused Apollonir to hit him in the chest, and then Apollonir fell and hit Helios on his foot. Helios was glowing very brightly, and then his power level blasted upwards.

 _Helios power level multiplied by 1000._ The Gauntlet said that five times. Then, Helios's body began to bulge even bigger, as he caught up to Drago and Leonidas. Then he surpassed them, and kept on getting bigger.

"This is getting out of hand!" I yelled. Then Helios's body stopped getting larger, but the ground under him continued to break. He was still getting more massive, but he wasn't getting any bigger. His body was pulsating, and cracks were starting to form on him. Light seeped through these as if the power was trying to escape. "How could anything else go wrong?" I asked. As soon as I did, I slammed a hand over my mouth. The ground underneath Helios collapsed, which launched Apollonir up. Drago caught him, and hit himself and Leonidas again. They began to gain more power, and caught up to Helios.

"Drago, one more round for everybody!" Yelled Spectra. Drago preceded to hit himself, Leonidas and Helios again, and again, and a third time. The cracks around their bodies grew even more, as they grew bigger, without restraint. "That's enough, Drago." Drago didn't listen, and continued to hit them. Chronogian turned to me.

"Atom, we must do something, or else the timeline will be destroyed!" He said.

"No." I said. "No, no! How could this have happened?" I yelled to the sky, with my eyes closed.

* * *

My voice reached outside of the Reality, and was sent outwards. Unbeknownst to me, my voice reached something. Near the center of all Realities, a strange device beeped. Then, it began to change. From being a box, to becoming a circle, and then becoming an infinity symbol. Then, light streaked from it, right to the Reality we were in.

* * *

Dark clouds began to form in the sky. All who were present looked at them. Then, from above me, a bright light came down. I opened my eyes, and saw a card falling down. I reached for it, and grabbed it. Looking at it, it was no card I had ever seen. On it was the shape of an infinity sign, and it showed all six attributes for which attribute it was. "What is this?" I asked.

"It is a gift from the Infinity Matrix." Said Chronogian. Helios, Drago, and Leonidas were still growing, and their cracks were getting larger. "It is a rare card, given only to those who wish to save all that they can see. Atom, you must use it now!"

I loaded it into my Gauntlet, just as Drago hit himself and Leonidas again. The cracks on their bodies grew larger. "I hope this works! Ability Activate! Time Flow!" My Gauntlet glowed, changing color every few seconds. Above us, I saw Helios losing power, and shrinking down. Then, he returned to ball form, as if he had never been played. The Gate Card closed, and Drago and Leonidas began to shrink as well, back to the point before Dan used Dragon Proudia. Apollonir was ripped from their grip, and he returned to Bakugan form. Pyreon reverted to ball form, and Azion got up. He walked backwards towards Spectra and Gus as he caught Pyreon. Aquafibian and Slight returned to ball form, and returned to their respective partners. Mira, Baron, Runo and Julie came back to the brawl. Then, Dan seemed to be flying up into the air, then he fell down the same way he jumped, and ran backwards to us. His Gauntlet stopped glowing, and the card came out. The ground seemed to repair itself. Then, time resumed.

"Are you sure?" Asked Apollonir. "There's no turning back once we begin."

"Drago is suffering. Even if I only have a one percent chance, I've got to do it! He's my battle partner and best friend!" Yelled Dan. "Drago, help is on the way!" Drago just growled.

"Very well then." Said Apollonir.

"Dan, wait!" I yelled.

"What is it Atom?" Asked Dan.

"Dan, we've already been down this path. You use Dragon Proudia, and not only do you get hurt, but Drago and Leonidas use him as a way to gain more power!"

"Wait, what?" Asked Dan.

"Just don't use Drago Proudia!" I said. "Spectra has been told by Azion what will happen! If you use that card, Spectra will just have Drago stop the attack! We need another plan."

"He is right, you know." Said Tom. "We have all seen it."

"Yeah, I was brought here to help, and now I know why. I was never meant to brawl against them, and win. I was asked to come here to convince you not to go down that path!" Said Garfield.

"Hold on, back up a moment. When did Tom get here, and who is this guy?" Asked Dan.

"Later, right now we need to focus on Drago and Leonidas." I said.

"Did all that really happen?" Wondered Azion. "If it did, then I must help them now, before it is too late!" Azion seemed to be ready to move, but Gus grabbed his hand. "What are you doing, Gus?" Asked Azion.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Gus.

"If you must know, I'm going over there." Said Azion as he pointed.

"So, why the sudden change of heart?" Asked Gus.

"Because I have seen the path that this will take, and I wish to stop it!" Azion shook his arm, and forced Gus to let go of him. Then he ran over to us. "Atom, I'm sorry I didn't help sooner. It's time for me to now face who I have been following!" He looked at Pyreon. "We may not get out of this, are you ready?"

"I always am!" Pyreon then closed.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Pyreon!" Azion threw Pyreon, and he opened.

"I will fight to make sure that we don't follow that path again!" He yelled.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Tom. "Slight, let's do this!" Slight opened up swiftly.

"Let's do this Aquafibian! Bakugan, Brawl!" Yelled Garfield.

"I have a plan guys." I said. "Apollonir has the Ability Drago Proudia, doesn't he? So, what if Chronogian had an ability similar to it?"

"Atom, what are you suggesting?" Asked Dan. "That we follow the same path, but without you?"

"No, I'm saying that we use both, but we also involve the Bakugan. If we keep on moving, then Drago and Leonidas will not be able to target us. From there, we can strike them, and remove the extra power!"

"So, what you're saying is that we all work together, and get them when they're vulnerable?" Asked Tom.

"That's what I'm hearing!" Said Garfield, joyously. "Let's do it!"

"Then we're in agreement." I said.

"Hole on, who even says that Chronogian has an ability like that?" Asked Dan.

"I do." Said Chronogian. "Do not worry about that."

"Then we are in agreement." Said Dan. He set the ability card. I set mine.

"Ability Activate!" We both yelled.

"Dragon Proudia!"

"Timeline Saviour!" Both of our Bakugan began to shrink down, each one into a specific shape. Apollonir became a pitch fork like object, while Chronogian became a spear.

"What are they doing?" Asked Spectra.

"It's like nothing I've ever seen!" Said Helios.

Me and Dan each caught our respective Bakugan. "Like it or not, we're taking back Drago and Leonidas!" We both yelled. And then were ran towards our Bakugan.

"Wha?" Asked Runo.

"Is that a fork and a spear?" Asked Julie.

"They've gone nuts!" Said Baron.

"No way!" Said Mira. Tom, Garfield and Azion just smiled at each other.

"The fools. What do they think they can do against my greatest weapons?" Asked Spectra to himself.

"It's now," Started Dan.

"Or never!" I concluded. Drago and Leonidas roared.

"Listen up Spectra, Drago and Leonidas aren't your slaves, not now, not ever!" Yelled Dan.

"What?" Asked Spectra.

"We share a special bond that you can never break, a bond that will last until the end!" I yelled. Leonidas and Drago roared.

"Together, we are going to save New Vestroia!" We yelled together.

"Yes Dan." Said Runo. "You can do it!" She yelled.

"Oh yeah!" Said Julie. "Show them what you're made of!"

"Go Dan, Atom!" Yelled Mira.

"Get Psyched, Master Dan and Master Atom!" Yelled Baron. We continued to run towards Drago and Leonidas.

"Drago!"

"Leo!"

"Drago, Leonidas, what are you doing? I order to to eliminate those fools, immediately!" Both Drago and Leonidas roared, as their bodies got slightly bigger. Then, they whipped at us with their tails. From behind us, Slight and Pyreon were coming. Just before they tried to hit us, Slight and Pyreon grabbed us, and got us out of the way.

"What the?" Asked Gus.

"This is only the start!" I yelled. Then, Pyreon dropped me, and Aquafibian caught me. Then he began to run around Leonidas. "Let's do this!"

"We are no longer under your command." Said Pyreon. "We follow our friends now!" He then picked up Dan off of Slight.

Slight then rammed into Leonidas. "We will always fight for what is right!" Leonidas fell over, and knocked into Drago, who also fell over. Then, Aquafibian threw me right at Leonidas's core, while Dan was thrown by Pyreon at Drago's core. We were falling at nearly the same speed, and we approached the cores. Drago and Leonidas looked at us, and attempted to grab us, but were unable to. Then, he hit their cores forcefully with our Bakugan, and fell to the ground. We landed on our feet, but Dan then fell to his knees from the impact. Our Bakugan were lodged in the center of our partner's cores. They were roaring in pain, and energy was traveling all over them.

"Don't fight me, Drago." Thought Apollonir as he was absorbed into Drago's body.

"Leonidas, it is time to return." Thought Chronogian as he was absorbed into Leonidas's body. Then, the extra power transferred to Apollonir and Chronogian, and they began to shrink. Their veins disappeared, their muscles returned to normal, and they returned to normal size. They then blinked, and we could see their irises. Then they fell over, completely drained of energy, and reverted to ball form. Apollonir had beaten Drago with more than 500 Gs, and Chronogian did the same to Leonidas. Their ball forms quickly fell to us instead of Spectra, as his life guage fell to zero. Then, they glowed a little, and returned to their regular forms.

* * *

The Perfect core was now restabilized. "It is done." Said Clayf.

"Yes, Apollonir came through." Said Lars Lion.

"And young Dan and Atom have hit their marks." Said Oberus.

"Finally, Dan and Drago, Atom and Leonidas will be reunited.

* * *

The field closed, and time resumed. "Wow, they did it!" Said Mira.

"Master Dan and Master Atom are my heroes!" Said Baron.

"The most awesome brawlers" Started Julie.

"Ever!" Finished Runo.

"What are we going to do now that the Dragonoids are gone?" Asked Gus.

"Never mind." Said Spectra. "I got all the data I needed, Gus. Then next time we meet, things will go differently." He held up his Gauntlet, and Mira took notice of this.

"Huh?" She asked.

"See you later, battle brawlers!" Said Spectra. He then turned, and began to walk away with Gus.

"He doesn't look defeated." Thought Mira. "Oh Keith, what horrible plan are you going to come up with next?"

Me and Dan looked down at our partners. "Drago, can you hear me?" Asked Dan. "Are you ok?"

"Leo, please, be alright!" They both shook, then opened.

"Yes Dan, I'm alright. Thanks to you."

"Same for me." Said Leonidas.

"We're sorry we let you down." Said Drago.

"No way you could do that!" Said Dan.

"Don't be that way" I said. "We're the ones who lost the battle, and put you through all that stuff with Spectra!" Azion walked over. "We're the ones who should be sorry!"

"No, I should be. I am sorry for how I acted." He said. Leonidas just looked at him, then back to me. "I never should've even followed him." Azion hung his head. Leonidas looked at him again.

"If it's not our fault, then it's not your fault. Agreed?" Asked Drago.

"Yeah." Said Dan.

"Agreed." I said.

"Partner." We said together. Then we began laughing. Chronogian got our attention.

"Yes, we have succeeded. However, it is now time to say goodbye to the summoned Brawler." He said. I looked at Garfield.

"Garfield, thanks." I said.

"For what?"

"You gave me my courage back. The courage I needed to win back Leonidas."

"Well, I've learned much from you as well. I know that I can reach her now." He seemed to stare off into space, then Chronogian got his attention.

"Garfield, there is one other thing you need to know. You're going to be returning to your Reality, but you will not lose the abilities you have gained here."

"What abilities?"

"The ability of Form Change, and the ability to help others see. You're going to need to work hard to win in your Reality though, so best of luck." Chronogian then began to glow, and a gate opened up. Garfield looked at it sadly.

"I guess this is goodbye." He said.

"If I know anything, then I know that when we are done here, we may be called to yours. Don't ever forget us, you understand?" I said. He nodded.

"Yep, I've got the memory of an elephant!" He joked. Then, he looked at us again, and went through the gate.

* * *

A gate opened nearby where all of the collected brawlers had set up camp. Garfield came through it, and he noticed that it was morning. "That was quite a day, right Aquafibian?"

"You bet. Though, I wonder what Form Change is."

"We'll figure it out." Said Garfield. Then he noticed somebody running towards him. It was Cameron.

"Garfield!" He yelled. "Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere around Bakugan Valley!"

Garfield looked at Aquafibian, and laughed. Cameron came up to him. "Cameron, I've got a story to tell all of you."

* * *

"We will see him again, Atom." Said Tom.

"Yeah." Said Azion. "He is a Reality Shifter. He is never going to remain anywhere."

I looked down. "I know guys. I just wish I could know what happens. That reality is based off another FanFiction about Bakugan that I read back in our Reality. I can only hope that we learn what happens."

Dan then came up to me. "You still need to explain who he was and how he got here!"

"All in due time." I said.

* * *

 _Sure, we got Drago and Leonidas back, but now we've got to return to New Vestroia to help Ace, Marucho and Shun! We're not alone! This time, we're bringing the Battle Brawlers! Nothing's going to stop us from slamming those Vexos down for good! Except maybe a friend's betrayal. Let's do this!"_

* * *

 **AN: And all is returned to Normal. I likE my freelancing with the story, it's fun. Tell me what you thought if you choose to. But for now, I have posted seVeral chaptErs as I am not going to be able to wRite for a while. If you're reading This, thEn you're Either reading them too fast, and you need to sLow down, or I am almost ready to post another chapter, or this is in the fUture, and you're reading it after the fact of all of thiS. In any case, I hope you enjoy the sTories of the Reality SHifters, and if you want to try and bE a Ventus or Subterra Reality Shifter, just give me a shOrt Description similar to my profile page. This is probably the longest AN I have written in my entire time I've been on this site. If you are reaDing this now, then find the Secret code within.**


	18. Missed Gate

Me and Dan were falling towards Drago and Leonidas. We struck their cores, and fell to the ground. Energy arced over them, as it was transferred to Apollonir and Chronogian. They shrank back down to normal, blinked, and fell over. Then, they reverted back to ball form, and came to us. Spectra's life guage fell to zero. "Drago, speak to me? Are you ok?"

"We're fine. Thanks to you."

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

We were standing near the destroyed warehouse. "Ancient warrior Apollonir, I am in your debt." Said Drago.

"Chronogian, I am in yours." Said Leonidas.

"If you hadn't come to save us, we may have been lost forever." Said Drago.

"For that, we thank you."

"You are most welcome." Said Chronogian.

"But I didn't return to save you." Said Apollonir. "I came to take you back."

"What?" Asked both Drago and Leonidas.

"You are both part of the Perfect Core. So, when you left, New Vestroia's balance of power was disrupted. Even now, the Dimension Controller's power increases! Our world is on the brink of falling to the Vexos, or worse."

"Are you kidding me?" Asked Dan.

"We busted our backs and destroyed the Alpha City controller for nothing?"

"So we're starting all over again." Said Mira. Wilda jumped onto her shoulder. He opened.

"Drago, Leonidas, you can't stay here!" He said. Nemus jumped onto Baron's shoulder and opened.

"We must find a way back, quickly."

"Agreed." Said Drago. Runo and Julie came closer to Drago.

"And this time we're coming with you!" Said Julie.

"That's right!" Said Runo. "You're not ditching us here on Earth again! Got it?"

"I, uh," Said Drago. Then they looked at Leonidas.

"Well, uh." He stammered. "That's up to Dan and Atom." The two girls glared at us. Dan smiled.

"Of course you're coming!" Said Dan. "We can't possibly lose with all of us on the team, right?"

Drago turned to Dan. "Not so fast, Dan. This isn't a field trip."

"I know that, Drago. But we need all the help we can get, you know?"

"Wait." Said Mira. We all looked at her. "What about Spectra? We've got to do something about him. We can't just let him run wild here on Earth."

"Man, she's right." Said Dan.

Drago looked at Dan. "That's what I was trying to tell you."

"I guess it is kind of dangerous." Said Runo. "Who knows what Spectra might do if we go?" Me, Tom and Azion all raised our hands. "Besides you three!" Snapped Runo. We quickly put our hands down.

"The farther he can get away from that freak, the better." Said Julie.

"I agree." Said Baron. "It would be weird if we brought him back with us. What would we do with him then?" Nemus turned to Baron.

"Baron."

"Huh?" Baron looked at Nemus.

"Perhaps we should look at this more strategically. If we leave Spectra and his allies here, we will only have three Vexos to defeat in New Vestroia. Mylene, Volt and Shadow Prove. This may be our best chance to win. Then we can deal with Spectra."

"Sound judgement." Said Drago.

"Ok, we got a plan. So, let's get moving!" Dan looked at Apollonir. "Hit it Apollonir!"

"Very well, I will open the gate."

"Hold on!" Dan nearly fell forward. Then he looked at Mira.

"Come on! What is it this time? We could have been there by now!" Asked Dan.

"She has a concern." I said.

"Yeah." Said Mira. "I'm sorry, Dan, it's just that you should really ask your parents. My dad doesn't care, but your parents, you know they worry about you."

"Dan." Said Runo. Dan turned to her. "Maybe Mira's right. Your mom didn't say it, but it was really hard for her last time you took off to New Vestroia. She even worried about Atom. Same with my parents."

"Runo's father freaks out when she's late for a shift, this is way worse!" Julie envisioned Runo's father bawling his eyes out.

"He is kind of dramatic." Said Runo. "But he knows that this is important, so he should be ok."

"Then it's settled." Said Mira. "We'll say our goodbyes to your families, and meet up here again in the morning. Apollonir can then take us back to New Vestroia."

"Don't you think it's dangerous to meet back here?" Asked Runo. "Spectra knows this place. He could come back."

"Good point." Said Drago. "We can't let Spectra find out what we're up to."

"Why don't we meet at Wardington tower?" Asked Julie.

"Where's that?" Asked Mira.

"Right there!" Said Julie as she pointed at the tower."It's easy to find." We all turned to look at Wardington tower.

"Ok Julie. Sounds good to me." Said Mira.

"We should get there early, before it opens up for the day." Said Runo. "That way, no one will be around to see us leave."

"That's good thinking, Runo."

"Fine." Said Apollonir. "Then I will wait for you there." He closed, and flew off towards Wardington Tower. We all watched him leave.

* * *

"The first Wardington Tower was completely destroyed in battle with scary creatures called Bakugan." Said the Tour Guide. "But city engineers rebuilt it. Now, who wants to see the museum of new sneakers?" Apollonie flew over the group of tourists, and up near the top of Wardington Tower. When he reached a ledge, he landed and opened.

"It is a good plan, but I don't think we've heard the last of Spectra." He looked over the city.

* * *

Spectra and Gus were at the steps of the park. A ball rolled near Spectra, and a little boy came up to get it. When he grabbed it, he looked up, and saw Spectra. He ran off screaming "Mama!"

"Losing the battle changes my plans." Said Spectra. He flashed back to when Drago and Leonidas were defeated. "Things will be more difficult now that Drago has returned to Dan Kuso, and Leonidas has returned to Atom. It's made even harder by Azion's betrayal. But we don't need them anymore." He looked at his Gauntlet. "That battle with Apollonir allowed me to record all of Drago and Leonidas's data in my Gauntlet. "However, I can't do anything here."

"Hmm." Said Gus. "Then I guess we'll have to find a way back to New Vestroia."

"I have an idea." Said Spectra.

"I won't be sorry to go." Said Gus. "I want out. I really do hate this place."

"Leave it to me." Said Spectra.

"What about that weasel, Lync?" Asked Gus.

"I'm tempted to leave him stranded on this planet, but he may still be useful to us."

"He's Prince Hydron's spy." Said Gus. "Maybe we could use that to our advantage. When we're done with him, I'll deal with Lync. Personally. And then Azion?"

"Don't worry. I have plans for our little traitor."

* * *

"Alice, have you seen my transwarp flux engager?" Asked Dr. Michael.

"It's in your hand, grandfather." Said Alice. They were working on the transport system. Alice then noticed Lync. "Lync?" She asked.

Lync walked over. "Listen up. I'm getting tired of waiting for you."

"You must be patient." Sair Dr. Michael, not turning from his work.

"Be patient?" Asked Lync. "Are you trying to be funny? Huh?" He lunged forward, and grabbed Dr. Michael. "It's been weeks since this rusty pile of junk broke down! When are you going to finish fixing it, gramps?"

"I, I can't breath Lync!" Choked out Dr. Michael.

"Let him go, Lync." Said Alice. "I mean it!"

Lync turned to Alice. "Okay." He threw Dr. Michael to the side, onto the floor.

"Grandfather!" Said Alice. Lync laughed a little. Alice glared at him. "Bully!" She said. Lync looked at her just as she slapped him. "I have had enough of you. If you want to go home so badly, why don't you help?"

Lync laughed. "In your dreams!" Then he walked off.

"How can anyone be so horrible?" Thought Alice.

* * *

"Dinner time!" Said Dan.

"I'm starving!" Said Baron.

"I am kinda hungry after today's battle." I said.

"We all are." Said Tom.

"I can agree on that one." Said Azion.

"Please be careful in New Vestroia, Dan. Atom." Said Miyoko.

"I'm always careful!" Said Dan.

"I serious, Dan." Argued his mom. "Normally I wouldn't let you or Atom run off again! But it seems that Drago and Leonidas really need you." Drago turned to her, as did Leonidas.

"Thank you, Miss Kuso." Said Drago.

"I know Atom will never forget your worry." Said Leonidas.

Miyoko looked down at Drago and Leonidas. "Please take care of my Dan, and Atom."

Drago nodded. "Of course." Nemus turned around quickly.

"I look after Baron. I might as well watch Dan and Atom too."

"Hey!" Said Baron. "I don't need a babysitter, Nemus!" He pushed his face near the Bakugan. "I am not a kid anymore, I'm almost 13 you know!"

"If you say so." Said Wilda. Everybody but Mira laughed. Instead, she had hung her head. Miyoko noticed.

"Mira?" She asked.

Mira looked up quickly. "Huh?"

"Are you ok? Why aren't you eating?" Mira looked at her.

"Oh, sorry." Said Mira. "It's delicious, but." She stopped talking, and looked forward again.

"You're quiet this evening. Anything wrong?" Asked Miyoko. "Are you worrying about the Bakugan?" Mira didn't reply, and everybody went back to eating. Most of us finished quickly, and Baron cleaned off the table. Then he hurried upstairs. The others went off to different areas of the house, while me and Mira stayed at the table. I looked at Mira.

"Mira."

"Huh?" She asked.

"I know what you are thinking. Just make sure it is the right course of action. I just got a friend back from him, and I don't want to lose another." I then got up, and went upstairs.

* * *

Baron and Nemus were in the bath. Baron popped his head up from under the water. "Whoa!" Yelled Nemus. "Careful Baron, I don't have a life jacket on!" Baron laughed.

"Baths are awesome!" He said with a smile. "Yeah." Then his smile faded. "But I guess it's back to light beam showers for you and me."

Dan was in his room, talking with Alice online. "So I got it all arranged, Alice." Said Dan. Apollonir can open the gate to New Vestroia, and take us all back there tomorrow."

"Really Dan?" Asked Alice. "That's great!"

"So, I was wondering," began Dan, "do you want to come along with us?"

"What?" Asked Alice. "You mean it?"

"Oh sure!" Said Dan. "You've got to be worried about Hydranoid, right Alice?"

"I am." She replied. "I can't stand the thought of him in danger." She looked down a little. "But how am I going to get there?"

"That's the easy part." Said Dan. "You still have the transporter card, don't you? So just use that!"

"Oh!" Said Alice. "Brilliant, Dan. I'll see you in the morning then!"

"Ok then, we're cool! Meet us at six in front of Wardington Tower. See you there!" Alice then closed the video chat, and someone knocked on the door. Baron came in.

"Hey Master Dan, can I keep these Pajama things?"

Dan looked at Drago. "Yeah, go for it Baron. They're totally you!" Drago laughed.

"Everyone is prepared to leave." Said Drago. Then Dan saw Mira outside.

"Huh?" He asked as he walked over. "Mira?" He then opened the window. "Hey Mira, who you talking to?" He asked, shocking her. Mira slowly turned around.

"Uh, Runo. I was talking to Runo."

"About what?" Asked Dan.

"It's none of your business, Dan. Just leave me alone!" She then walked towards the door.

Dan leaned over the railing a little more. "What's with her?"

* * *

Mira entered another guest room. "Brilliant." She said to herself. She sat down on the bed, and grabbed Wilda. He opened in her hand. "I had to do this, Wilda." She said.

"Sometimes we are faced with impossible choices." He replied.

"Thanks, Wilda, my friend." Then, Mira closed her eyes, and began to cry.

* * *

Spectra and Gus were on top of a building. "I'd like to send a message to our friend in Russia." Said Spectra.

"That can be arranged." Said Gus. He grabbed a metallic bee, and it took off. It then transported itself to Moscow.

* * *

Lync was trudging through the snow. "How long am I going to be stuck on this ice cube?" He ranted. Then, a beam of light flew past him, surprising him. "Huh?" Then the bee came in front of him."Where did you come from?" Then it started to glow. Spectra's image appeared. "Whoa! Spectra!" Lync jumped back, as he was in the hologram.

"I have a deal for you." Said Spectra. "Listen up Lync."

"I'm listening."

"Soon, Gus and I will be returning to New Vestroia."

"Impossible!" Countered Lync. "Dr. Do-Nothing still hasn't fixed the Dimension Transporter."

"We have found another way back, and are willing to take you with us. On one condition." Said Spectra. "From now on you work for me, or you can always wait for the transporter to be fixed. By the time you return, New Vestroia will be mine, and that pathetic prince you're spying for will be gone." He laughed, and Lync growled. Then, Spectra's image disappeared.

* * *

"Runo, didn't I tell you that your dad would be okay with you leaving?" Asked Julie. The two girls were in bed, talking.

"Okay? He cried all through the dinner shift!" Julie laughed

"For him, that's good." Said Julie. "I know why you can't sleep."

"Why?"

"Because you finally got a chance to show Dan how much you care!" Runo blushed slightly at this. Then she rolled over.

"Go to sleep." She said.

"Mhhhhh." Said Julie. "I tried."

* * *

Me, Dan, Mira and Baron were in front of Wardington Tower. Runo and Julie came up. "Hey everybody!" Said Julie.

"Hey girls!" Said Dan.

"You ready to go?" Asked Runo.

"Can't wait." Replied Dan. Apollonir flew over to us.

"If everybody is here, we should get started."

"Wait a minute Apollonir."

"Huh?"

"We've got one more. Alice is coming too." Runo and Julie looked at him in shock.

"Really?" Asked Julie.

* * *

"Please child, promise you'll be careful!" Said Dr. Michael to Alice.

"I promise Grandfather."

"Tell Lync you're visiting friends so he doesn't follow you."

Alice nodded. "Uh huh. I'll miss you grandfather." Alice then walked out the door. She was soon walking through the snow.

"Hello Alice." Said Lync as he got in her way. "I've been thinking. I should apologise for yesterday."

"It's alright." Said Alice. She began walking again, past Lync.

"No, it's not." Said Lync. "I just feel so lost."

"Huh?" Asked Alice as she stopped walking. "Yes, well then, I'm sorry I lost my temper and slapped you."

"Apology accepted." Said Lync, then he put his hand on his cheek. "Maybe, you knocked some sense into me." He turned to her, and she turned to him. "I've decided to leave the Vexos. I don't believe in what they stand for." He lied.

"Huh?" Asked Alice.

"Alice, could you do me a favor?"

"What do you want?"

"Help me speak to Dan. I have some information for him."

"No way!" Said Alice. "This is one of your tricks!"

Lync was silent for a moment. "I heard that there was a time when no one trusted you either, Alice. But where would the resistance be without your help? And now, I want to help too!"

"Oh." Said Alice. "Really? Now I'm not sure what to do."

Lync grabbed onto her shoulders. "Please Alice, I've got to talk to Dan, right away!"

They were quiet for a few moments. "Don't cross me, or else!" Said Alice.

"Thank you, Alice!" Said Lync. Alice grabbed her card.

"Then let's go!" She held it up. "Hang on tight, Lync." He grabbed on, and the card glowed. Then, they transported to Wardington. Lync quickly let go of her, and ran off. "Are you all in one piece, Lync?" Asked Alice as she turned. When she saw that he was missing, she was surprised. "He's gone." She looked a little. "Lync?" He was around a corner, listening to her.

"She's such a noob." He said. "She's put her friends in danger because she's too trusting."

"Should I assume your answer is yes?" Asked Spectra. Lync looked behind him.

"Ah, great Spectra. Thanks for the invite." Lync turned around. "You're lucky I've decided to take you up on your offer, but I want rewards."

"You weasel!" Said Gus. "It is an honor for you to server Master Spectra. Show some respect or I'll teach it to you!"

* * *

"Ah, snap! Where is Alice?" Asked Dan impatiently. "She's supposed to be here."

"This is strange for Alice." Said Drago. "She's usually more dependable."

Apollonir flew in front of Dan. "We shouldn't wait any longer. I will open the gate."

"Look!" Said Runo, having spotted Alice. "She's here."

"We almost left without you!" Called Julie. Alice was running towards them.

"You're late, Alice." Sain Dan. "We were waiting for you."

"Don't blame her." I said.

"I'm so sorry." Said Alice after she stopped running. "I brought Lync with me, but now he's completely disappeared."

"What?" Asked Baron. "I can't believe you did that!" Nemus jumped onto his shoulder.

"Lync is a traitor." Said Nemus. Wilda jumped onto Mira's shoulder.

"If he knows we're here, Spectra won't be far behind."

"Have you completely lost it?" Asked Dan. "Lync is Vexos. Vexos can't be trusted."

"He said he quit." Said Alice. "He said he doesn't believe in the Vexos and that he had something important to tell you."

"Lync lied to her to allow him to come with. Spectra gave him an offer to return to New Vestroia with him." Said Azion.

Drago turned to Dan. "Dan, this has got to be a trap!"

"Sure it is." Said Dan. "But we can't let that stop us!"

"If we're going to go, we need to go now!" Said Apollonir. He then turned away, and began to glow. Before any of us could say anything he opened the gate. "Hurry. The gate won't stay open for long!"

"Yeah." Said Dan. Then he turned to us. "Ok, let's roll guys." We all nodded.

"Sorry." Said Gus. We all looked around. "You're not going anywhere." He jumped in front of the gate.

"Gus!" Said Dan. Gus threw an object, and it sent down some wires. Before it turned on, Me, Tom and Azion attempted to get out of it, but were unable to. Dan took notice of the electricity arcing down the lines. "Some kind of cage." Dan tried to grab one of the bars, but was zapped. Then, Spectra and Lync showed up. "Well, if it isn't the three vexa-teers." The cage was still glowing. "Spectra."

"And Lync!" Said Alice. "You lied to me!"

"Yeah, what was your first clue, Einstein?" Asked Lync. "Atom and his friends?"

"Look dweiner," said Dan, "You better let us out or we'll" He was cut short by a strange sound behind him. Mira had gotten free. Dan turned around, and looked at her. "Mira, you're free!"

Mira looked down. "I'm sorry about this." She began to walk towards the Vexos. Everybody but Dan was looking at her.

"Mira?" Asked Baron.

"How could you?" Asked Julie.

"Please don't!" Said Runo. Dan turned around.

"This is wrong!" Mira had her head down, and her eyes closed. Then she looked up.

"I have no choice. My place is beside my brother!" She went into a flashback of when she told Spectra about the plan, before Dan asked her who she was talking to.

"No way!" Said Dan. "Spectra is your brother? Well even if he is, you know that everything he's doing is totally whacked!"

"Mira, you don't need to do this." I said. Mira looked down. "I know you will come back to us, eventually." Lync had already jumped through the gate, and Gus was going through.

"Come on Mira!" Said Spectra. "It's time to go!" Mira nodded, and walked to the gate.

"Don't do it! Mira!" Called Dan. Mira jumped through. "No!" Then Spectra jumped through.

"Dan, we have to get through!" I said.

"Apollonir! Keep the gate open!" Said Drago.

"It's too late!" Said Apollonir. "Once I open the gate, it closes automatically. I have no control over it!" Dan growled.

"I can't just let them loose in New Vestroia!" He then grabbed onto the bars, trying to force his way through. In front of him, the gate was closing. Dan was still fighting to get through.

"He's not going to make it in time!" Said Azion. Dan then broke through, and tried to reach the portal, but it closed just before he could reach. He ran through where it was, and tripped.

"No." Said Dan. He hit the ground, and the cage deactivated. "I don't believe it! It doesn't make sense! Mira betrayed us!" We all walked towards Dan.

"Dan?" Asked Runo.

"Dan, you have to pull yourself together!" Said Drago. "New Vestroia is at stake!"

Baron kneeled down. "Master Dan, we've got to go after them."

"Huh?" Asked Dan. He looked up. "You're right! Apollonir, hurry open the gate! We've got to leave, right now!"

"I'm sorry." Said Apollonir. "I can't do that." Dan gasped. "I used an extreme amount of power in that battle. I, I just don't have enough left to open that gate again."

"Now what?" Asked Dan. He hung his head again.

"Don't worry." Said Alice. "There's still another way." Everybody looked at her as she held up her warp card, and teleported the group inside the lab. "Lucky for us, the dimensional transporter is almost completely repaired. But, we needed to keep that quiet so Lync wouldn't find out."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Asked Dan. "Let's do it!" Lights began to blink on in the controls. Dr. Michael stepped in front of the machine.

"Well, hello everybody." Said Dr. Michael. "What's the matter? Did you miss your gate?"

"That's one way of putting it." Said Tom.

"Yes, but there's no time to explain, grandfather." Said Alice. "Please, we have to hurry! We need your help to get back to New Vestroia, and the Dimensional Transporter is the only way."

"I'm happy to help out." Said Dr. Michael. "But you should know there's a problem with the transporter."

"You used Vestilian technology to fix it, by using Lync's Gauntlet, correct?" Asked Azion.

"What's wrong with it?" Asked Alice.

"To answer both of you, yes, I used Vestal technology to repair the machine. It was fascinating! They're a scientifically advanced society despite their views on the Bakugan."

"Oh, sorry." Said Baron. "You lost me at hello."

"I took Lync's Gauntlet without him noticing." Continued Dr. Michael. "It was worth the risk to get his technology. Then, I diverted a portion of the Gauntlet's system and installed it into the dimension transporter. So now, the transporter is repaired! But, it will only work with those who wear a Gauntlet." Runo gasped.

"Then that means" started Julie.

"That the only ones who can use it, would be Baron, me, Atom, Tom and Azion, right doc?"

"I'm sorry to say you're right, Dan." Said Dr. Michael.

"Oh well then." Said Runo. "I never really wanted to go to New Vestroia anyway." She was hanging her head in sorrow, and she cried a tiny bit.

"Runo." Said Julie.

"Well," said Dan as he put his hands behind his head, "that's the way it's gotta be." He turned to Runo. "Sorry, you guys are going to have to sit this one out again. So, gotta go. Don't forget me." Runo got very mad.

"Don't ever come back!" She said with nearly uncontrolled rage. When she saw how close she was to Dan, she backed away a little. Dan grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry you're not coming." He said. "Don't worry, I'll be back." Runo nodded. Dr Michael was working the controls for the transporter.

"Yes, I see." He said to himself. "Won't be long now, kids." He pressed a button. Dan raised both of Runo's hands. "Realigning the targeting controls." Dan and Runo just stared each other in the eyes. The transporter was opening. "Calibrating the stabilizers." Dan let go of Runo. "And voila, we're ready to go!" Runo tried to reach out for Dan, but stopped. Dan walked in front of the gate, and the rest of us who had Gauntlets followed.

"See ya!" Said Dan. Runo looked on is sadness, and we walked in. "It's up to us, guys." Said Dan, as we fully entered the gate.

"We can do this!" There was a blinding flash.

 _We aren't exactly in for a warm welcome back on New Vestroia! Not only is Mira with the Vexos, but Marucho, Ace and Shun are missing in action! There's no choice, it's up to me, Master Dan, Master Atom, Tom and Azion to take down Beta City. But when only me and Master Dan are transported, we'll have to defend for ourselves._

 **AN: I am not going to be posting very often, but I know that here are others out there. Switch - On - 97 for example, has a very lengthy story that any and all can read. Have fun with it!**


	19. Down Goes Beta

Things aren't looking up for us yet, but we're still positive! We still have some of our strongest members with us, so now it's time for us to show them our strength, together. Let's do this, for the Bakugan!

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Runo watched sadly as we entered the gate. Then, there was a bright flash, and we were in the gate. Baron was fumbling about, trying to keep straight. Dan was in the lead, while me, Azion, and Tom were a bit behind. Baron was screaming. We soon approached the end of the gate, and were greeted by another flash of light. Then, the gate opened onto New Vestroia, and we all came through. Dan landed on his feet, while Baron landed hard on his butt. The rest of us landed a bit behind them, in varying stages of grace. "Ow. That stings!" Said Baron. Dan looked around.

"Where are we?" Asked Dan.

"Right where we want to be." I said.

"The color of the sky, the smell of the air, the power rising from the soil!" Said Nemus.

"We made it home." Said Drago.

"Yes, we are back in New Vestroia!" Said Apollonir. Dan looked up from Drago, trying to see him.

"Apollonir?" Asked Drago.

"He's contacting us from the Perfect Core." Said Azion.

"Yes, with the Return of Drago and Leonidas, the Perfect core is once again stable." Said Apollonir. "But New Vestroia is far from out of danger. The ambition of the Vexos must be crushed."

"Great Apollonir!" Said Dan. "You can count on us!" He turned to us. "Right guys?"

"Right Master Dan!"

"We're ready!" Said Tom.

"The Vexos was never my calling, I'll be happy to help defeat them!"

"It is for the timeline! We will succeed!" Baron looked down.

"I just wish Mira was here." He flashed back to when she went with the Vexos.

"Let's face facts, Baron." Said Dan. "Mira's gone. We gotta find Shun and the others."

"You're right!" Said Baron.

"That will be harder than you think." Said Tom. Baron and Dan looked at him. "When I was transported to the battle, I was locked in a containment unit. I think it was because of Atom calling to me that I woke up. But, I was there because I was tricked." He said while glaring at Azion. "It is plausible that the others were tricked, and separated."

"Despite that, we still need to try!" Said Dan. Then, he ran off, looking for the trailer. We all scrambled to catch up to him. Before long, we reached the trailer. Everything was shut down, and we entered through the main door.

"Ace? Shun? Marucho?" Called Baron. We looked around for awhile, eventually going to the main control room. "This place is deserted." We entered the room. "Where is everyone?"

"Just as I said." Said Tom.

"It looks like no one's been here for days." Said Nemus.

Baron kneeled down, and pressed a few buttons. "Let's find out where we are." The lights turned on, and a screen opened up. It was spewing lots of data that none of us could read. Dan walked over.

"What do you got?"

"It's coming up now." Another screen opened up, to show Beta City, and the trailer's location. "Look, the trailer is very close to Beta City. They must have gone there."

"That makes sense." Said Drago.

"Yeah, Drago." Said Dan. "I bet they're going to destroy the dimension controller. I say we follow them, and give them a little backup." Baron nodded. "Let's show the Vexos what we've got!"

* * *

In the headquarters of Beta City, Spectra, Gus, Lync and Mira had just returned. "Spectra." Said Mylene. She turned to face them. "So, you've decided to grace us with your presence."

"That's right." Said Gus. "We had a little bit of help from one of the six ancient warriors."

"Yeah, right Gus." Said Volt.

"Too bad, I thought you were stuck on that garbage planet for good." Said Shadow. He laughed.

"Nice to see you guys too." Said Lync.

"Any news Mylene?" Asked Spectra. Mylene growled, then looked behind Lync.

"What is she doing here?" Asked Mylene. The three Vexos who did not go to Earth looked at Mira. "You fool, that traitor has no business being here! Explain this!"

"Mira Clay has joined the Vexos. Accept it or else." Said Spectra.

"What?" Asked Mylene.

"Isn't that right, Mira?" Asked Spectra.

"He's right." Said Mira. "All I want to do is find out what Keith is doing." Thought Mira.

Shadow got in her face. "Smart thinking, Mira Clay! You can take it from me!" He laughed. "That battle brawlers resistance is history!" A screen appeared, showing the suspended forms of Ace, Marucho and Shun. Shadow laughed. "No so tough right now, are they?" Then the screen stopped on an empty capsule. Mira instantly realised that it was the one Tom was imprisoned in. "We might have lost one, but when they come back, we'll pickle them too!" Shadow walked off laughing.

"It's Ace, and Shun, and Marucho." Said Mira. She was shocked, and that was observed by Spectra.

* * *

"It's good to have you back, Lync." Said Prince Hydron through a wireless communicator. "And what of Spectra?"

"He doesn't suspect anything. He's been up to his old tricks, strutting and trying to boss everyone around."

Hydron laughed. "Excellent. Then I will have him battle for me, a little longer. You know I'm counting on you, Lync." Hydron ended the transmission.

"Count on me?" Asked Lync. "You can count on me, to do what's best for me." He looked over to Spectra and Gus. They grinned at each other.

* * *

"So that's Beta City." Said Dan. We were looking at it from a nearby cliff.

"Is that water?" Asked Baron. "I don't swim so good.

"That's water alright." Said Drago.

"Why can't things be easy?" Asked Leonidas. "It's like a moat.

"Difficult to penetrate." Agreed Drago.

"Looks like we're getting wet." Said Dan.

* * *

An alarm was going off, and five blips were on radar inside Beta City.

* * *

Dan and Baron were being transported. "What's going on?" Asked Dan. Baron was looking at himself in worry.

"Dan! Baron!" I said. I tried to grab onto one of them, but they transported before I could. "Dang it!" I looked at Azion and Tom. "Looks like we're walking and swimming there."

* * *

Dan and Baron transported into the arena. They were several feet above the ground, and they floated down. In the last few feet, they just fell. Dan sat up. "Man, I've got bruises on my bruises."

"Me too." said Baron. "Hey, where's Master Atom?

"Or Tom or Azion?" Asked Dan. They he looked around a little. "Where are we?" They had stood up at this point.

"Looks like a battle arena." Said Baron. Then, spotlights focused on them, blinding them for a moment.

"So, you found your way back." Said a loudspeaker.

"Spectra!" Said Dan.

A room lit up. "You should have learned by now, Dan Kuso, staying in your world and minding your own business with save you so much suffering." Dan and Baron got ready.

"You can't shake us!" Then, spotlights revealed Mylene and Shadow.

"If you have something to say, say it to us." Said Mylene.

"We're here to stamp out your little resistance for good!" Said Shadow. He laughed maniacally.

"What do you think?" Asked Baron to Dan.

"Some freaks never get the message." Said Dan.

"At least they saved us the trouble of sneaking in here." Said Drago.

"Yeah, us. But not Atom, Tom or Azion." Dan readied his Gauntlet.

"Ready for action, Nemus?"

"Anytime." Baron readied his Gauntlet. Mylene and Shadow were already ready.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!"

* * *

We were just getting ready to swim across the water, when we saw a very bright light. "Looks like we're too late to help." I said.

* * *

Spectra and Lync were watching from the observation deck. Spectra turned away, and walked away. Down on the battlefield, Shadow was ready to talk trash. "So, which one of you dweenirs wants to rip the part first? Of course, I could crush you both at the same time!" Shadow laughed.

"Here's the plan, dude." Said Dan. "We keep this battle going as long as we can."

"But, what's the point?" Asked Baron.

"Listen, the longer we brawl, the more energy builds up." Said Dan.

"Exactly." Said Drago. "Just like Shun and Ace's battle destroyed the Alpha City controller."

"We'll overload the Dimension Controller, and it should blow sky high!" Said Nemus.

"Brilliant, Master Dan!" Said Baron.

"All right, now let's get a little back-and-forth to warm up." Said Dan. Baron and Dan looked at their opponents.

"Working out your strategy, kids?" Asked Shadow. He waved his finger. "You're playing with the big boys now!"

"Calm down, mush brain." Said Mylene.

"No way." Said Shadow. "Hey! You're not the boss of me!"

"No, but I am, and I'm taking control!" Said Dan. "Gate Card, Set!" A red shock wave emerged from the card. "Alright, Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Dan.

"Whatever, dweeb!" Said Shadow. "Bakugan, Brawl!" He launched Hades.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Baron. He launched Nemus just as Drago and Hades collided in the center. Then, Nemus banged into Drago, forcing Hades backwards.

"No fair!" Yelled Shadow.

"Pyrus Dragonoid, Stand!"

"Haos Nemus, Stand!"

Hades was bouncing backwards. "Darkus Hades, Stand!" Hades stood, and fell against a wall. "No! They'll pay for that!"

"One for us!" Said Dan and Baron.

* * *

The Vexos were watching from above. "Not bad, for dweebs." Said Volt.

"They burned Shadow Prove good!" Said Lync.

* * *

Back on the battlefield, Dan was readying a card. "Just warming up!" He set the card. "Ability Activate!"

"Burning Dragon!" Said Drago.

"Not so fast!" Said Shadow. "Ability, Activate! Phaser Trident!" Hades shot three large beams, and the combined into one to attack Drago.

"Ability, Activate!" Said Baron. "Shade Ring!"

"You got it, Baron!" Said Nemus. He readied his staff, as a ring of light erupted from it. It formed a shield in front of Drago, and caught the Phaser Trident. Then, it shot it back with an added color of yellow.

"What's that?" Asked Shadow.

"Just a little ability that's special to Nemus. Shade Ring reflects back your opponent's attack." Then Drago launched the fireball after Hades was hit by Phaser Trident. It struck, and threw Hades against the stands.

"Hades!" Yelled Shadow. "Get up!"

"Out of my way, pathetic loser!" Said Mylene. "Bakugan, Brawl! Aquos Elico, Stand!"

Elico opened up in a water tornado. "All right! I'm ready to brawl!"

"Ability Activate! Screw Blow!" Elico shot large streams of water at both Nemus and Drago.

"That just sweetens the game!" Said Dan. "Just try and match this power play! Gate Card, Open!" It opened in flames. "Pyrus Reactor!" The water surrounding Drago erupted away from him.

"Now my turn!" Yelled Baron. "Ability, Activate! Shade Cocoon!" Nemus created a bright light around both Hades and Elico.

* * *

"Shade Cocoon." Said Gus. "That's a defensive ability only Nemus has.

"Jees Gus, are you always so full of such fascinating facts?" Asked Lync.

* * *

Dan set another ability. "I'm not finished! Ability Activate!"

"Burning Tornado!" Said Both Dan and Drago. Drago launched a fireball that spun itself into a tornado.

"This is my kind of battle!" Said Dan. Both Hades and Elico were defeated.

"No way! Hades!" Said Shadow. Energy arced up the sides of the arena, but nothing happened.

"Incredible!" Said Baron.

"We generated all that power, and nothing's happening!" Exclaimed Dan. Mylene laughed.

"You idiots. Do you really think I can't see through your little plan? I knew you would try something like this, so I recalibrated the containment field. Go ahead, unleash as much power as you like, you won't be able to overload the dimension controller. But it's fun to watch you try."

* * *

"Come on, we're almost there!" I said. We were still swimming to Beta City, and we had almost made it to a hidden door that Azion pointed out.

* * *

"Yeah! Like Mylene said!" Said Shadow. "We're gonna eat you for lunch!" He laughed.

"It can't be!" Said Baron.

"All this for nothing?" Asked Nemus. Dan growled. Shadow set a gate, and all but Mylene sent out their Bakugan.

"Double ability Activate!" Said Shadow. "Phaser Trident, plus Photon Tail!" Hades blasted at Nemus and Drago.

"Nemus!" Called Baron.

"Drago!" Said Dan. "Hang on, we'll think of something!"

"Weak. Weak. You guys are so weak!" Said Shadow.

"This is too easy." Said Mylene. She held up Elico.

"Whoa, hold up!" Said Shadow. Mylene looked at him. "You'll get burned if you stand too close."

"Okay. Stop wasting time."

"Gate Card, Open! Darkus Reactor!" Shadow Laughed. "Oh yeah!" Then he licked his Gauntlet. "This one tastes like victory. Ability Activate! Saurer Cannon!" Hades's stomach opened up, revealing large laser cannons.

"Whoa!" Said Baron. "Is it time to worry?"

"No!" Said Dan. "Ability Activate! Fire Shield!" Drago's wings were set ablaze, and he wrapped them in front of himself.

"Now to blow Drago away. And you get to watch!" Mocked Shadow.

Nemus jumped in front of Drago. "Let's go Baron!"

"Nemus, No!" Said Drago.

"You can't stop us!" Said Baron. "Ability Activate! Spark Roa!" Nemus's staff glowed.

"Useless. Useless. Useless!" Said Shadow. "You're both roadkill!"

Baron was growling a little. "Baron!" Said Dan.

"Come on Hades, let's blast those wieners to bits!" Hades's cannons were fully charged. "Fire!" Hades fired the attack at Drago and Nemus. The three lasers combined into one large laser, and hit Nemus. He was defeated, and Baron's life guage fell to 10%.

"Baron, no!" Said Dan. Baron was blown backwards by the force of the attack, and landed on the ground, hard.

"They fell protecting me." Said Drago.

* * *

"Incredible!" Said Gus. "Hades ripped right through Nemus's shield."

* * *

"Now, that was fun." Said Shadow. "And no need to worry, there's more where that came from! Fire!" Hades just stood there, as smoke puffed out of one of his cannons. "Huh?"

"Looks like you overdid it, fool. Now you have to wait for Hades to recharge." Said Volt.

"Hunk of junk! Can't you do anything right?" Yelled Shadow.

"Be quiet, and leave the earthling to me." Said Mylene. "Soon, you will fall before the Vexos, just like your foolish friends."

"What are you saying?" Asked Dan. "That you beat Shun and the others?"

Mylene smirked. "If you've hurt them." Threatened Drago, as his core began to glow.

* * *

Mira was walking down a hall. She was looking for the room where her teammates were being held. She was able to find it, to her surprise. "Ace. Marucho. Shun." She observed all three of the filled capsules, and the broken one. "My friends. I, I can't just leave you." The door opened, revealing Spectra. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Elico was attacking Drago. He was trying to protect himself from the blasts of water, but was slowly failing. "Shall I finish him off for you?" Asked Mylene.

"Come on, MetalHead! You're making me look bad!" Yelled Shadow at Hades. One set of Hades eyes turned on.

"Right." Said Mylene. Drago was still fighting the onslaught.

* * *

"Your old friends. You want to save them, right?" Asked Spectra.

"Yes." Said Mira. Spectra walked over to the controls, and pressed a few buttons. Mira was curious as to what he was doing, until a small beeping could be heard. She looked at the containment units, to see them draining. As soon as they were drained, they opened, depositing them onto the floor, along with their Bakugan. "You are in my debt, Mira."

"Thanks." Said Mira. "But why Keith?"

Spectra turned to her quickly. "I'm not Keith. I'm now Spectra Phantom!" Mira looked at him, and he turned and walked away. Mira followed him, and Ace woke up a little. He saw Mira exiting the room. Percival then opened, and turned to Ace.

"Ace!"

"Percival! You ok?" Shun and Marucho sat up. Marucho was holding his head.

"What the heck happened to us?" He asked.

"And where are we?" Asked Shun. The door then opened. It revealed me and Tom, along with Azion.

"We're in Beta City." I said. "You guys have been out for a while."

"And you've got serious bed head!" Commented Elfin.

"Let's go while we still can." Said Ingram.

"Agreed." Said Shun. Then, the room shook. "You feel that Ingram?"

"I sure do! It's a Bakugan battle."

"Come on, we have to hurry." Said Azion.

* * *

Shadow was jumping around in front of Hades. "Come on! You're killing me here!" Another set of eyes turned on. Shadow ran in a circle. "This stinks, you stink, everyone stinks!" Elico was punching Drago, then slashing at him. Mylene had her eyes closed.

"Ha. So much for the Perfect Dragonoid." She said. Drago regained his footing, then slammed his head into Elico, forcing him backwards.

"Is that more like it?" Asked Drago.

"Why won't you just stay down?" Asked Mylene.

"We will never bow to you! We have come back to free New Vestroia, our friends, and crush the Vexos!" Yelled Drago.

"You tell em Drago!" Yelled Dan. "And there's nothing that's gonna stop us!" Drago's core began glowing again.

* * *

"Drago's tapping into the Perfect Core again!" Said Apollonir, watching the Perfect Core glow. "He is reviving it with his fighting spirit!"

* * *

"You can stop showing off now." Said Shadow. "I'm ready for you! Hades is charged up again to Maximum power!" Hades third set of eyes turned on, and he thrashed his heads. "So let's light it up!" Hades's power went up, and he targeted Drago. "I like my Dragonoid extra crispy. Saurur Cannon, engage!" Hades shot, and Drago focused on the attack. His core began glowing even more.

"Finally." Said Dan. He was holding up a Perfect Core ability. "Ability Activate! Dragon Contender!" Drago began to glow in many colors, and Hades shot hit, but did nothing.

"Unbelieveable!" Said Shadow.

"Nothing! No Effect!" Said Mylene.

"Sorry to disappoint you guys," said Dan with a thumbs up, "but the Dragon Contender ability taps into the Perfect Core's power. It brings the opponent's power level back down to it's base level, and adds 600 to Drago's power level!"

Baron was sitting up, watching the battle with Nemus. "Awesome Master Dan."

"Drago is a true warrior." Said Nemus. Drago's core was glowing again.

"No fair, no fair! You're a gonner!" Said Shadow. "Take your best shot, lizard breath!" Drago's core glowed even brighter, and shot a multicolored beam at Hades. Hades was defeated, and Shadow was shocked. "That's it?" His life guage hit zero.

"Let's see how much power this controller can take!" Said Dan. The rest of us ran up.

"Drago!" Said Ace.

"Where did he get that kind of power?" Asked Marucho.

"The power is more than just Drago." Said Percival.

"It's the power of the perfect core!" Said Ingram.

"Drago!" Yelled Dan. "Let's go!" Drago roared.

"I'm not done yet." Said Mylene. "Elico Ultimate Ability, Activate! Scramble Zwei!" Elico began to glow. "You'll love this one. It doubles Elico's base power level, and knocks 400 off of yours!" She laughed a little. "Now, even the Perfect Dragonoid can't take him. Go Elico!" Elico growled, and Dan set an ability card.

"Let's finish it! Ability Activate! Strike Dragon!" Drago's core sent out a shockwave. Elico attempted to run up and slash at Drago, but Drago was simply too powerful. He was glowing in many colors, and rammed into Elico, defeating him.

"It can't be! How could I lose?" Asked Mylene as her life guage fell to zero. "My plan was perfect!"

"Yes! We did it!" Said Dan. "Feel it!" Drago roared, and power arced up the sides of the arena. The sensor showing the power in the controller was flashing, showing a code red. "It doesn't matter how much extra power you set the dimension controller to take. It's nothing compared to Drago and the Perfect Core!" The controller shattered, and it stopped emitting the signal. The Bakugan transformed.

Elfin laughed. "We're back!"

"Hey guys!" Said Marucho.

"Did anybody get the number on that controller?" Asked Elfin. Dan turned to us.

"Oh man, are you ok?" He asked.

"You made it back, just in time!" Said Ace.

"You the man!" Said Marucho. "Well, after me." Most of the group laughed at that. However, us shifters were looking at Mylene and Shadow.

"Mylene." Said Azion. She turned to us.

"What do you want, traitor?"

"Just for you to deliver a message. Tell the prince, that he won't have a chance against us. Don't bother with the controller settings about power, because the power of our friendships alone is enough to destroy any level of power you set as the limit."

"Laugh it up." Said Mylene. "You still don't have a chance." She turned around, and continued walking away.

"Let's get out of here!" Said Drago. Then, he shot a large amount of fire through the wall of the Arena, melting the wall. We all then climbed onto our Bakugan, and got out of there. Mylene was still fuming about the battle.

"They destroyed Beta City's dimension controller, and all of our prisoners have escaped." She stared at Spectra. "This is all your fault!" Mira looked up.

"No it's not." Said Mira.

"You let her join us. You took the enemy in, and look what happened. Well Spectra?"

"Do you doubt me, Mylene?" Asked Spectra. "Be careful."

"Actually, this is your fault, Mylene." Said Gus.

"My fault?" Asked Mylene.

"Of course. You're the one who lost the brawl. Yet you accuse Master Spectra."

Mylene growled, and Shadow lifted a chair. He threw it against a wall. "No fair! I want a do-over!"

"Chill out, freak." Said Volt.

"Want to see a playback of your loss, Shadow?" Asked Lync.

"Be quiet!" Yelled Shadow.

"I came to find answers." Thought Mira. "But I'm more confused than ever now. What are you up to, Keith?" He just smiled.

* * *

 _So, I've given Mira back her home, her Family, and even freed her friends. Yet, she's still not happy. But every family has it's little arguments. So now, it's time I show Mira my true power._


	20. Just Like Old Times

Beta City New Vestroia. The next controller we had to destroy. When we got to the city, Dan and Baron were transported, leaving me, Tom and Azion behind. We were able to get inside to help the resistance, but only after Spectra and Mira released them. We got to the arena just in time for us to see Drago win against Elico, and destroy the controller. Now, we're ready to go after Gamma City. However, we're not alone anywhere. Mira is within the Vexos, and she has decided to challenge Spectra to determine her future.

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

Professor Clay was working on a machine. Helios was connected to many wires, and looked very different. Electricity arced over his back, and he roared. Spectra was watching from above. He was reminiscing about when he brought the Data of Leonidas and Drago to Professor Clay.

"Yes. Yes! Excellent!" Sair Professor Clay. "With this Data, I will finally be able to create the most powerful mechanical Bakugan of the entire realm."

"Nonsense." Said Helios. Everybody turned to him. "Yes, a mechanical Bakugan is strong, but only a cyborg Bakugan can be the ultimate in power." Spectra turned to Helios more.

"Helios, what are you saying? You wish to endure the transformation?"

"I understand that I can never revert back, once it has begun. But, it's worth the sacrifice to become more powerful, than all other Bakugan."

Spectra was watching electricity spark all over Helios. "Helios, my Bakugan, I am happy to grant your wish."

The trailer was moving again, towards Gamma City. Ace grabbed Dan. "You're lying! There's no way Mira betrayed us! I won't believe it!"

"Stop it, Ace!" Said Marucho.

"I didn't want to believe it either, Ace!" Argued Dan. "But, it's the truth."

"It can't be!" Said Ace. "Mira and I were fighting to free the Bakugan long before you came here. She'd never betray us, she devoted her life to the cause!"

"It doesn't make sense to me, but I, but I know what I saw and I heard."

"If you don't stop, I'll" Started Ace.

"Calm down, Ace." Said Percival.

"He's telling you the truth." Said Baron. Ace turned to Baron. "Stop it Ace, Mira left willingly, with Spectra."

"Enough." Said Drago.

"Arguing won't bring her back." Agreed Leonidas.

"This was hard to watch at home." I said.

"You said it." Agreed Azion. "Then, we at least knew the outcome." Ace shoved Dan away.

"It's weird." Said Marucho. "I never would have expected that Spectra was Mira's brother."

"Me neither." Said Elfin.

"Try to forget it." Said Shun ."We've got to get moving to Gamma City."

"Shun is right." Said Drago. "The missing remains the same,"

"No matter what happens." Finished Leonidas.

"Right." Said Dan.

"Ace, we're counting on you." Said Percival. Ace turned to us.

"Before I let this go, I need to ask something. To you three." He said, making sure we understood he was talking to us. "You knew this would happen, so why didn't you prevent it?"

I looked to Azion and Tom, then back to Ace. "The thing is, we can't tell you why. It is imperative that she went. I'm sorry, but that's all I can say."

"Mira." Said Wilda. Mira sat up. She looked at Wilda. "Mira, are you alright?"

"I'm okay." Said Mira. She got up, and looked out the window. She reminisced about the time she left the resistance. "They will never forgive me for what I've done." Thought Mira. "How could they? I wouldn't understand if I were them. Well, maybe not Atom or Tom."

"We'll work it out." Said Wilda. Then the door opened. Gus walked in.

"Hi, Gus." Said Mira. Gus held out a dress.

"Get changed. Master Spectra want's to see you." Gus left the room, Mira didn't know what to do at first, but eventually got changed. She walked out of the room, to find Gus waiting. She followed Gus to a dining room. Gut opened the door, and entered, while Mira walked in behind him. Spectra was on the other side of a long table.

"Leave us." Said Spectra. Gus respectfully bowed a little, and exited the room. Mira just looked at Spectra. "Please, take a seat." Mira didn't sit down.

"What do want from me?"

"Is it so strange to share a meal with my dear sister?" Asked Spectra, as he reached for his mask.

"Huh?" Keith removed his mask, and set it on the table.

"Mira. Give me a chance." Mira sat down, and looked at the plate of food. Keith began to cut his meat. "I have missed you during this time." He put a piece of meat in his mouth, as Mira looked at him. "Do you remember when we were children, and we battled each other? How frustrated you would get when you lost?"

"You didn't bring me here to go through old memories." Keith looked up.

"You're right. There are more important things to talk about. I know you want to ask me something." Mira gasped. She looked away, then looked at him again.

"Tell me why you're doing this! You've disguised yourself, then asked the resistance to join you! It doesn't make any sense!" Keith put his fork down.

"The ultimate Bakugan." He said. "Through my battles, I have learned that there is one Bakugan that has the capability to take over this world. It is able to control the powers of all six attributes. And that one, ultimate bakugan, is the Perfect Dragonoid. I realised that if I could harness this Bakugan, the future of New Vestroia would be in the palm of my hand."

"Is it Drago?" Asked Mira.

"It is. And it is also Leonidas, through the power of form changing. But I knew a Brawler like Dan Kuso or Atom would not leave the Dragonoids in my hands for long, so I formed an alternate plan. Create my own. I took the data I needed, and now my goal is within reach." He was holding his hand up. Mira gasped. "These many years, working in the lab, and battling in the arena, have finally paid off. Soon, I will challenge the royal family itself, and take my place as the ultimate ruler of our world."

"How can you do this?" Asked Mira. "The Bakugan are living being, they're just like you and me. You think you can just create on? Then use it to take over the world? What do you need all that power for anyway? Tell me that!"

"What a silly question. I want power for powers sake. What's wrong with that?" They were both silent for a moment. "Imagine, once the royal family is removed, nothing will stand in my way. And with you by my side, we shall rule the world." Mira looked on in shock.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that."

"Huh?

Mira stood up. "I thought that maybe I could reach you, that you were still my brother. But, you're a monster. I don't recognise you anymore. But that doesn't even seem to bother you! How can you just sit there so calmly?" Keith leaned forwards a little.

"I'm all alone, Mira." Mira gasped. "Please, I need you."

"My poor brother." Said Mira. You really thought that I would agree?" Keith said nothing, and instead wiped his mouth with a napkin. Then he stood up.

"I see you need more time." He grabbed his mask. "But I won't wait forever." He placed it on. Spectra then walked away. He walked through the door as Mira glared at him. He went into the hallway, turned left, and saw Gus. He bowed a little, then followed Spectra.

"Was that wise, Master Spectra? She's only been with the Vexos a short time, but you told her so much."

"Interesting." Said Spectra. "So you were listening at the door, Gus?"

"I was. But I only did it because I'm becoming worried about you."

"Don't bother. I can handle my own sister, Gus. She will come around eventually."

"And if she doesn't?" Asked Gus. Spectra stopped walking.

"Enough!" Said Spectra. "You underestimate the job ahead of us. We need Mia and the powers of the Bakugan on our side." Spectra turned to Gus. "And that's why, Gus, removing my mask is such a small price to pay."

"But!"

"All I ask is that you trust me. Do you think you can do that? I need to know."

"Yes, Master Spectra. I can, unlike Azion." Spectra turned, and walked away.

Mira was in her room, thinking. She was wondering why Keith expected her to side with him in such a way. She flopped on her side. "What am I going to do?" She looked at Wilda. "Wilda, what am I going to do?" Wilda jumped onto the bed, and opened. "Please, tell me."

"I am your partner." Said Wilda. Mira sat up a little. "I trust you. Where you go, I will follow."

Mira seemed relieved of her burden a little. "Thank you." Then she sat up fully.

Spectra was looking at Helios from the observation deck. His communicator beeped. He grabbed it, and answered. An image of Mira appeared. "Spectra."

"Mira."

"I have an offer. Will you battle with me?"

"And what will happen if I do?"

"I am a Bakugan Brawler. I will let the battle decide my future."

Spectra was silent for a moment. "Fair enough. Tomorrow morning on the battlefield." The communications ended. "Lucky girl. You'll be the first to fall before my greatest creation. Isn't that right, Helios?" Helios roared as Spectra laughed.

The night passed quickly, too fast for Mira. Before she knew it, she was on the battlefield, facing Spectra. "I'm glad you suggested this." Said Spectra. "I've been looking forward to a rematch."

"Good. But you'll have to accept the stakes." Said Mira. "I warn you, they're high. If I win Keith, you'll be my brother again."

"That's fine. But what if I win? What will you do for me then, Mira?"

"Well, It's only fair, then, if I lose, I'll be at your command." Spectra smiled.

"It's a deal."

"Gauntlet, power strike!" They both said.

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Mira. "Bakugan, Brawl! Wilda, Stand!" Wilda opened in a larger flash of light than usual. "Come on, Wilda! I need all your strength."

"You got it, Mira!" Said Wilda.

"You'll need it, against my ultimate Bakugan!" Said Spectra. "Pyrus Cyborg Helios! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" A very large amount of power was sent out in waves that forced Mira the cover her eyes. Helios stood, extended his mechanical wings, tail, and his left eye glowed.

"How could, you do that to Helios?" Asked Mira.

Helios flexed his mechanical joints. "So much power." He said.

"You're a monster!" Said Mira.

"A monster?" Asked Helios. He laughed. "Foolish girl. I am your worst nightmare! With the power of this new body, I am now the ultimate Bakugan! Even Drago and Leonidas cannot beat me!"

"Mira!" Said Wilda. "Let's go!"

"Ok." Said Mira. "We'll make this quick. Gate Card, Open! Subterra Reactor!" Stone pillars arose from the ground. "That evens the playing field." She set an ability card. "Ability, Activate! Gun Lock!" Wilda charged up a few lava balls, and shot them out of his shoulders. Helios just took it.

Wilda laughed. "Nice!"

"Double ability activate!" Said Mira. "Iron Plate, plus Volcano Hammer!" Wilda clapped his hands together, and slammed his foot on the ground, causing Helios's body to become partially encased in metal. Then Wilda hovered off the ground, and went in to strike Helios. He hit, causing damage. "You got him!" Yelled Mira. Spectra just smiled.

"Afraid not." Said Spectra.

"Nice try." Said Helios.

"Oh no!" Said Mira. Then, Helios forced Wilda away from him.

"Hands off, weakling." Wilda staggered backwards.

"Enough of these childish games." Said Spectra. He set an ability. "Ability Activate. F.A.R.B.U.S."

Helios's eye glowed, to the surprise of both Mira and Wilda. "Diagnostic complete. Gun Lock damage, two percent." Said a voice. "Repairing." The damage delt by Wilda's Gun Lock was undone. "Iron Plate Damage, seven percent. Repairing." Helios's legs returned to normal. "Volcano hammer damage, five percent. Repairing." Helios's face uncrumpled. "System rebooting to 100%." Helios laughed.

"There's not a scratch!" Said Mira.

"It's F.A.R.B.U.S." Said Spectra. A special ability we've given Pyrus Cyborg Helios. It allows him to repair all damage done during a battle." Mira gasped. "Which means all your attacks will be useless. So, you might as well give up now, Mira."

"All defense systems, online." Said the voice again. "Opponent scan complete. Raising power level plus 350."

"No way. You're telling me it's learning as we battle?" Asked Mira.

"Not only that, but F.A.R.B.U.S. makes sure that no matter how high an opponent's power level rises, Helios's level will rise to meet it."

"Then we're right back where we started." Said Mira.

"And that, is the power of Cyborg Helios!" Said Spectra. Helios roared.

"Mira!" Yelled Wilda.

"Yes. Come Bakugan Trap, Subterra Baliton!" Said Mira. "We have to hit him hard before his systems can recover! Ability Activate! Apollo Head!" Baliton attempted to grab Helios, but failed to do so.

"Too slow." Said Helios.

"We're not done yet!" Said Mira. "You'll see. Double ability, Activate! Clay Roller plus Volcano Hammer!" Baliton rolled into Helios, while Wilda jumped into the air, and fell towards him.

"So confident. So foolish!" Said Spectra. He set an ability card. "Ability Activate!" Helios got away from Baliton. "Defuse Quasar!" Wilda punched the ground where he had been. Wilda looked to his right.

"There you are!"

"Attack systems, operational." Helios charged up a large amount of fire in his mouth, then fired it at Wilda and Baliton. In mid-air, it separated into many smaller trails of fire, and it rained down on them.

"Wilda! Baliton!" Yelled Mira.

"You can't help them now." Said Spectra. The two of them fell backwards towards Mira, and returned to ball form. Mira's life guage was at 70%. The spikes retreated into the ground, and Spectra caught Helios. Mira reached down to grab Wilda and Baliton.

"So powerful." Thought Mira. "Even Baliton and Wilda together can't defeat him."

"Mira, what will you do now?" Asked Spectra.

Mira growled. "Mira!" Said Wilda. Mira was surprised. Wilda opened. "We can't stop now! We'll fight to the end! What do you say?"

"I say," started Mira, as she closed her hand, "you haven't won yet! Bring it on, Keith!"

"I admire your fighting spirit, my sister." Mira said nothing. "Gate Card, Set!" A red shockwave emerged. "Cyborg Helios. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" Helios opened, ready for battle.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Wilda Stand!" Yelled Mira. "It all rides on this. Here we go, Wilda!"

"I'm ready, Mira!" Said Wilda.

"Ok then. Come Bakugan Trap, Subterra Baliton!"

"It's useless no matter what you do." Said Spectra.

"That's reminds me of something Atom said. No matter the odds, he will beat them. I think the same applies to the team." Said Mira.

"Perhaps." Said Spectra. "Helios, is the test run complete?"

"Yes, all systems are online and fully loaded. Let's show them what I can do."

"This was a test run?" Asked Mira, shocked.

"Of course it was." Said Spectra. "First, I needed to test my ultimate Bakugan against a strong opponent, like you, Mira."

"That wasn't full power?" Asked Wilda.

"Not even close." Said Helios. "You're worth only 20%."

Mira gasped. "What?" Asked Wilda.

"Engage, Helios!" Yelled Spectra. "Let's show them Maximum Power!" Helios became cloaked in red flames, as he roared powerfully enough to send debris flying.

"Wilda, Baliton! We need extra defense!" Said Mira. "Double ability, activate! Ground Borting plus Heavy Assail!" Wilda created a wall of solid igneous rock to defend himself, while Baliton rolled itself into a metal sphere.

"Spectra, it's time for the final blow." Said Helios.

"Yes Helios. Show them why we shall reign supreme. Why you're the greatest Bakugan, alone!"

"Get ready Mira!" Said Wilda.

"I have to cancel out Helios's abilities before he attacks." Thought Mira.

"Ability, Activate." Said Spectra. "Explosion Lambada." Helios began to absorb extra power.

"What's that do?" Asked Mira.

"Nothing much, really." Said Spectra. "Just shuts down any abilities opponent's activate." Helios was glowing very brightly, and he sent a large beam of light at Wilda and Baliton. It smashed right through the wall Wilda made, and blasted through the wall into the cavern outside. Wilda turned after the wind stopped from the attack.

"Look at that." Mira turned as well to see that the attack had gone through several layers of thick building material. She gasped.

"That's unbelieveable!"

"Missed." Said Helios. "The computer must still be adapting to my body's senses."

"Targeting system, realigned." Said the voice. Helios tried the attack again, and it hit head on.

"Wilda! Baliton!" Said Mira. They were struggling against the onslaught of power. They were blown backwards, and defeated. Mira's life guage fell to zero as she looked on in shock. She fell to her knees. "That's it. I lost. You're Cyborg Helios is too strong." Spectra walked up.

"I know." Mira looked up. "From now on, you are an enemy of the Bakugan brawlers Resistance. Welcome to the Vexos, Mira Clay." He smiled, turned, and walked away. Mira leaned forwards.

"I'm sorry, my friends." She said to herself, as she began to cry.

 _We've finally made it to the last stop. One more dimension controller to go. If we destroy it, the Bakugan will finally be free! But we have to get past the vexos first. No problem. So what if we're outnumbered in total people? We're going to win, and free the Bakugan from the Vestals!_


	21. Gamma Entry

We are approaching Gamma City, but new dangers approach. Are we strong enough to face them? Some of us know we are, but some of us will need to work for it. It's time to free the Bakugan!

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

"My prince, I have recruited a former battle brawler to our side." Spectra and Mira were on one knee each, bowing to Hydron. "It's Mira Clay. She's Professor Clay's daughter." Mira looked up.

"Ah, you are always full of surprises, loyal Spectra. But this! And I thought the Professor only had a son."

"What?" Asked Spectra. "I'm surprised my Prince knows about Clay's son."

"Your prince knows many things. You might be surprised." Then he focused on Mira, while twirling his hair. "So, you're Mira. I have high hopes for you my friend. I am counting on you to help me complete my collection."

"Collection?" Asked Mira.

Hydron laughed. "Would you like to see it?" He pressed a few buttons, and the wall behind him lifted up, revealing the five Bakugan he had in his collection. Mira gasped, and stood up.

"Those are!" Spectra stood up as well.

"Of course you know of the seven warrior Bakugan who saved New Vestroia. I have collected five so far, but two still elude me." Said Hydron. He turned to Mira. "Perhaps you'll get them for me, Mira Clay. The ultimate Bakugan, Pyrus dragonoid Drago, and Haos Leonidas, Leo." Then something pinged.

"Prince Hydron, we are receiving a transmission from Vestal!" Said Someone. Hydron turned around.

"Vestal? Very well. Please put it through here." He turned to Mira and Spectra. "That is all, you are both dismissed." Spectra bowed respectfully, and walked away with Mira. Hydron looked towards the screen wall. His father's face appeared on it.

"Prince Hydron. It amazes me how you can always find new ways to fail me." Hydron sat down in his chair.

"My dear father. How nice of you to call and lend your son such unwavering support."

"Don't talk back. Remember which one of us is king."

"How could I forget? And what is the king so upset about this time?"

"Can't you guess?"

"Oh, I suppose that you must be worried and concerned about the destruction of the dimension controllers Alpha and Beta. But you have nothing to fear, father. As long as the controller here in Gamma city is operational, we have complete control over the Bakugan. I would never let you down, my king."

"And what of the shifters?" Asked King Zenoheld.

"What of them?"

"They are the biggest threat, and sources tell me that one of them, who was under your control, gave her a message to tell you. He said that we don't have a chance against them. What do you think of this information?"

"I have no worries. They are just as weak as the others."

"For your sake, I hope you're right. If we lose Gamma City, we lose everything."

"Sire, the Vexos are on site. They will protect the Gamma controller at all costs."

"They better, Hydron." Then, King Zenoheld cut off communications.

Hydron sighed. "I told him I'll handle it, but he worries about me too much. Still." He typed on a few buttons. "Mylene." A screen popped up, revealing her.

"Yes, I'm here." She said.

"Good. The Bakugan Battle Brawlers resistance will be arriving quite soon. Those annoying kids are bold when they're together, but you've shown how weak they are on their own. Divide and conquer."

"Yes, your highness."

"And be sure to save the last ones for me, won't you?"

"You, Prince Hydron?" Asked Mylene.

"I have to put a show on for my father, so he can see how foolish he is to doubt my ability."

"I will make the arrangements."

"See that you do." The screen disappeared, and Mylene turned.

"What a spoiled brat. That should be good for a laugh." She walked away.

* * *

Hydron typed a few keys. "Are you reading me, Lync? It's Hydron."

"Yes, Lync here."

"I want you to take care of something for me."

"Of course."

"Spectra should be returning to Gamma city soon. Tell him I want the mechanical bakugan they've been making for me prepared for brawling as soon as possible."

"Yes, my prince." Spectra had been listening in while on the elevator.

"Prince Hydron has delusions of Grandeur."

* * *

"Oh, and one more thing. Keep a very close eye on Spectra. He's becoming far too independent for my liking. I know he's up to something." Hydron ended the comms then, as Lync walked to the elevator to see it open, revealing Spectra and Mira.

"Did you get that?" Asked Lync.

"You've got a tough job." Said Spectra. Then he grabbed the comms device from his ear. "Since you're going to be keeping an eye on me, you better have this, Lync." He tossed the comms device to Lync. He grabbed it, and Spectra walked a little more before stopping. "It seems the time to strike is now." He laughed.

* * *

We were just outside Gamma City. "Here we are! Gamma City!" Said Baron.

"Whoa!" Said Dan. "Oh man, look at the size of that dimension controller!"

"No." Said Ace. "It's not the controller. It's the elevator that connects Gamma City to the Vest Palace." Dan turned to Ace.

"That's handy."

"Then where is the dimension controller?" Asked Marucho.

"Down below." I said.

"Yeah!" Said Baron.

"The whole city is underground?" Asked Shun.

"Oh yeah! Gamma City is much more top secret than Alpha or Beta." Said Baron.

"It was the first one that landed, I'm guessing." Said Tom.

"It definitely was." Agreed Azion. "And it's the strongest one of all."

"Ok. So how do we get inside?" Asked Marucho. Ace pointed at a nearby door.

"That way." He said. "With the central elevator, it's going to take us straight down to the heart of Gamma city."

"Assuming they haven't changed the safety protocols, I should be able to get us into it." Said Azion.

"For once, something that's easy!" Said Dan. "Come on! Let's get this show on the road!"

"Wait Dan." Said Shun.

"Huh?" Asked Dan.

"This whole thing's too easy."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"He means it's a trap." Said Azion. Everybody looked at him. "Each of the cities had members of the Vexos watching them. In Alpha, it was Lync and Volt. In Beta, it was Mylene and Shadow, and Gamma was protected by Spectra, Gus, and me. Because we've destroyed the other two controllers, all of them have probably pooled here."

"It's too easy, especially since the Vexos know we're coming." Said Shun. "No security, no guards, no anything."

"They're right. It's like they're daring us to come inside." Agreed Baron.

"They are. It's a trap!" Said Ingram.

"Now what?" Asked Dan.

"I've looked for another way in, but there isn't one." Said Ace.

"What do you say, Dan?" Asked Marucho. Dan turned to the elevator.

"It's not like we have a choice." Said Dan. "We have one last dimension controller to destroy. Then the Bakugan are free again!"

"So, you're saying that we should press onwards, even though it's a trap, right?" I asked.

"We're going to go all the way!" Said Dan.

"Yeah!" Said Drago.

"Whatever it takes to free the Bakugan." Said Leonidas.

"Let's do it." Said Nemus.

"My head says we should be careful." Said Ace.

"But then we'd only end up back in the same place." Said Baron.

"Yes!" Said Percival.

"Right." Said Marucho.

"Shun, are you in?" Asked Dan.

"All right. But everyone, you need to be on the lookout."

"Ok!" Said Marucho.

"You've got it!" Said Baron.

"All right! Let's do this!" Said Dan. We all agreed. Dan ran ahead, with Drago barely able to stay on. Azion was not far behind him. The rest of us ran after them, trying to keep up. When we got there, Azion was typing in the code. It worked, and the doors opened. Dan looked around a little. "Ok, Go!" We all ran inside while the doors closed behind us. We entered the Elevator, and started heading down. I talked with the other shifters.

"Azion, do you know where they had the Mechanical Bakugan traps?"

"Of course. And you know the best part?"

"What?" I asked.

"They don't only have the ones Drago will use, and the ones Helios will use, but they also have a third set."

"A third set?" I asked.

"Yeah. And it's equally powerful. There is only one problem. They were the first ones made, and they need a Bakugan who is able to connect to all the attributes to be able to do anything."

"Then it looks like Atom and Leonidas are going to be the ones to use them." Said Tom.

"Why only me?"

"Because, you're the best one out of the three of us, and Leonidas is connected to the Perfect Core, along with the six attributes. If any of us can do it, it would be you." The elevator was coming to the bottom floor.

"Looks like we're out of time." I said. "Azion, do your best to get them."

"I will." The elevator stopped moving with a beep, and the doors opened. We all stepped out.

"So, this is the entrance to Gamma City?" Asked Dan.

"Dan, quick. The main elevator is over there!" Said Ace, as he pointed.

"Not so fast." Said someone.

"Who's there?" Asked Dan.

"Probably Volt." I said. I was right. Volt came up on one of the elevators, and jumped off of it. He landed in front of us.

"Volt. I wondered when you'd show." Said Dan.

"If you want inside, you'll have to get past me."

"Yeah, well that shouldn't take very long!" Said Dan. Baron was moving behind him, and readied his Gauntlet. "Huh?"

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" Yelled both Baron and Volt.

"Baron?" Asked Dan.

He turned to face us. "Nemus and I will take care of this. Right Nemus?"

"Right Baron!" Agreed Nemus as he went to Baron's hand.

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Volt. "Bakugan Brawl! Haos Brontes Stand!" Brontes stood, and was primed for battle.

"Time for your spanking, baby brawler!" Said Brontes. He then laughed.

"We'll see!" Said Baron. "Bakugan Brawl! Nemus Stand!" Nemus stood, and he and Brontes attacked each other.

"Ha! Too Slow!" Said Brontes.

"I'll hold them off. Now go." Said Nemus.

"Okay!" Yelled Dan. "We'll go on to smash the controller!" He turned to the rest of us. "Are you with me?" We all nodded, and ran towards the elevator.

"Just me and you." Said Volt.

* * *

The elevator was heading down. We were all ready. All of us, except Tom.

"Atom, I'm not sure how I can help."

"Tom, just stay focused. I know that you can help." The elevator came to a stop. We exited the elevator, and dan and Marucho ran ahead. I turned to the remaining resistance.

"Ok. Here's the thing. Azion here is going to be bringing me with him, as a way to show them that he never left the Vexos. This will be to convince them to let him near the mechanical Bakugan Traps. Once he's there, he's going to try and get as many of them as he can, but he won't be able to get them all. The rest of you need to work together to destroy the controller. Do you understand?"

"Makes sense." Said Ace.

"I've heard crazier from Dan." Said Shun. They went and caught up to Dan and Marucho, while me and Azion looked for something to tie my wrists together with. When we did, he tied them, and lead me towards the containment fields for the mechanical bakugan.

Dan and Marucho looked around a corner. "Huh?" Asked Dan.

"Where are all the people?" Asked Marucho.

"There aren't any." Said Ace. "Gamma City isn't a town, it's a bakugan research facility. But we should still keep it down." Then, Dan slipped, sending him and Marucho to the floor.

"Right. Keep it down!" Said Dan. He then quickly got up. "We're good to go!"

"If the Vexos do show up, we'll strike." Said Ace. "We'll use full power and not endanger people."

"Yes!" Said Dan.

"Yo-ho!" Called Shadow. They all turned. "Welcome to your surprise party!"

"Shadow Prove, and Mylene!" Said Dan.

"Nothing get's past you, fools." They jumped down to the ground.

"Did somebody order birthday clowns?" Asked Dan.

"We don't have time for this." Said Ace.

"Marucho." Said Shun.

Marucho looked at Shun. "What? What?" Then he looked a little longer. "Oh. Right!" He and Shun got ready to brawl. Marucho turned to Dan. "Dan, me and Shun will take care of these two."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, Ingram and I want payback, so act like a banana and split!" Said Elfin.

"Shun?" Asked Dan.

Shun nodded. Then Tom stepped forward. "I'm going to participate too. I have some unfinished business with Mylene, and how she used Slight. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Okay then." Said Dan. "Just be careful."

"Atom told me to look for how I could help, and this is it. I can do this!" He turned to face them.

"So, the little boy who took Slight from me is back again. Are you ready to lose?" Asked Mylene.

"That's what you think." Said Tom.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!"

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Mylene. "Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Aquos Elico!"

"Don't forget me!" Said Shadow. "Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Darkus Hades!"

"My turn. Bakugan, Brawl! Ventus Ingram, Stand!"

"It's about time." Said Ingram.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Elfin!"

"Dear Diary, today I'm going to demolish big, bad Bakugan! Don't say I didn't warn you!" Dan and Ace were already on their way down.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Let's go Slight!"

"I'm going to bring you down hard." Said Slight. "And bring redemption for me and Tom!"

"So, I am your replacement?" Asked Elico. "Looks like Mylene chose right. You're very weak."

"Prove it!" Said Slight.

"Are you guys sure you don't need any help?" Asked Dan. They were almost at the elevator.

"Just go!" Said Shun.

"We're out of here!" Shadow saw them.

"Where do you think you're going? Get back here!"

"Forget them." Said Mylene. "Leave them to the others." Shadow turned to her.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Hydron wants Dan Kuso and Atom for himself. But there is one question. Where did Atom go?"

* * *

Mira, Spectra, Gus and Lync all shielded their eyes as the elevator stopped moving and bright lights came on. Mira looked around, seeing the Mechanical Traps. "What is this?"

"These are the elite Mechanical Bakugan that Father and I have been developing for Prince Hydron." Said Spectra.

"You're going to give these to Hydron?" Asked Mira.

"I have decided it would be better to keep them for myself." The group looked at him. "Soon, I will convert the receptors so they will only respond to my commands. With these and Helios, I will control and hold the most powerful combination Bakugan in the universe. Even if he is fighting against the Perfect Dragonoid and Leonidas, there is no way Helios can lose." He laughed. "There is no one who can stand in my way. Soon, they will all kneel before me! The Vexos, Prince Hydron, even the King himself! After that, Chronogian! Beyond that, there will be no limit to my power!" He laughed.

"Oh Keith!" Said Mira. Then, a nearby door opened. Azion walked in. Everybody turned to face him.

"Azion!" Said Gus. "You dare return? After how you betrayed Spectra?" Azion said nothing, and simply pulled on the rope in his hands. I walked in.

Spectra smiled. "I see you were able to apprehend Atom. That is good. Without him, you would have no deal with joining me again."

"I wish to serve again, Master Spectra."

"I know this is an act, but man is Azion good at acting. He almost has me convinced." I thought.

"Master Spectra, there is one thing I would like to talk to you about."

"What could it possibly be?" Asked Spectra.

"It's about the first set."

"The first set?" Asked Spectra. "You mean the ones that require all six attributes to be able to combine?"

"Yes, those." Said Azion. "You see, I believe I have made a breakthrough in which Bakugan can use them." He held up Leonidas. "Leonidas is a Bakugan connected to all six attributes. I believe that he is the only one who can do it."

"What of Pyreon? Does he not have the connections as well?" Asked Spectra.

"Not nearly as strongly. Leonidas may be the only one capable." Then, he did something unexpected to Spectra. He tugged the rope again, and it slipped off my hands. "One more thing, I am through working with you!" Azion rushed Spectra, only for Gus to get in his way. Azion simply sidestepped him, and ran into Spectra, knocking him over. I ran to one of the control consoles, and activated the mechanisms. One set of the traps began to shrink. It was the set Azion told me about. They were soon folded up, and fell into a canister. I grabbed it, and looked at Azion.

"Azion, I've got them! Let's go!" Azion managed to get off of Spectra, and ran over to me, again sidestepping Gus. Mira watched us exit.

"So, they're resourceful." Said Spectra as he got up. "It doesn't matter. A few more adjustments, and they'll be finished." He turned to Mira and Gus. "Mira, Gus, take these Bakugan." Mira gasped. "Use them in battle, then I want you to bring back the data on Percival and Drago."

"You want me to fight?" Asked Mira.

All due respect, Master Spectra, but are you sure it's safe to trust Mira?"

"Once again, you are questioning me Gus."

"It's just, I don't think it's smart. We've already had one mishap when we trusted somebody. They then joined the enemy after we placed our full trust in them."

"She is none of your concern." Said Spectra. "Now, activate the trans system!"

"Yes sir." Said Gus. He ran over, pressed a few buttons, and the traps began to shrink. Soon, they folded up, and fell into tubes out the bottom. The landed in another canister. It came out of the ground.

"Take them, and go." Said Spectra. "Dan Kuso and Ace will arrive soon."

"And what of Atom and Azion?" Asked Gus.

"If Azion's suspicions are right, then there's nothing we can do about them right now."

* * *

"What's the matter, Nemus?" Asked Brontes as he laughed. He was moving fast enough to make several copies of himself.

"Which one, which one?" Wondered Nemus.

"I'll use a Bakugan trap to escape this trap!" Said Baron. "Go Haos Piercion!"

"Change it up. New ability activate. Darkus Scythe!"

"Time to slice, and dice." Said Brontes. He threw his scythe.

"Hey, Freak! It's not safe wave that thing around! Ability Activate! Soliton Defender!" Piercian's shields split, and formed a larger shield. He used it to deflect the Darkus Scythe. Brontes laugh faded. "Now, ability activate! Spark Roa!" Nemus's staff lit up. "That ought to bring you down!" Brontes was defeated.

"Whoa!" Said Volt.

"There's still more where that came from!" Said Baron.

* * *

"Ability, Activate!" Said Shun. "Shadow Split!" Ingram split into several copies, which confused Hades. "Choose or lose, Hades." Hades was trying to lock onto one of them, but was failing to.

Shadow screamed. "Just grab one! Any one!"

"If you can't keep it together, I'll take over." Said Mylene. "Bakugan, Brawl! Elico, Stand! Attribute Change!" Elico switched to Haos.

"Oh yes! Haos Elico is here!"

"Ability Activate! Now, Flash Freeze!" A very bright light emerged from Elico, and it burned away all of Ingram's copies.

"What's happening?" Asked Ingram. He looked over at where Elico was, not to see him. Then, Elico jumped up behind him, and grabbed him. "Coward!"

"Move it, Shadow Prove!" Said Mylene.

"Ah yeah! Time for some serious grindage!" He held up his Gauntlet. "Ability, Activate! Phaser Trident!" Hades charged up lasers, and aimed at Ingram.

"Ok, Elfin! You're up!"

"Slight, you too!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" They both said.

"Elfin, Stand!"

"Slight, Stand!"

"Attribute change!" Yelled Elfin. "I'm in a Ventus mood today!"

"I hope this works!" Said Tom. "Form Change! Darkus!" The Darkus symbol on his hand glowed, and Slight became Darkus. "Yes, it worked! Let's do this!"

"I couldn't agree more!" Said Slight.

"Ability Activate! Jamming out!" Elfin began to spin, sending energy at Hades's attack. It messed up Hades' sensors. Then Ingram got free. Hades fired, and it hit Elico.

"No! Elico!" Shouted Mylene.

"Jamming out reflects the opponent's attack right back at them!"

"That weakened Elico!" Said Tom. "Ability Activate! Desperate Lunge!" Slight gained a little power, and rammed into Elico.

* * *

Dan and Ace were in the elevator. Suddenly, the entire thing shook, causing the lights to go out. "What's that from?" Asked Ace. The lights came back on.

"They're brawling!" Said Dan.

* * *

Hydron was watching the battles take place, while he was sipping tea. "Guess this means it's my turn next."

The elevator stopped moving. The doors opened. "Just a little further!" Said Ace.

"Yeah." Said Dan. Then another elevator opened. Me and Azion walked out. Dan turned around.

"Atom, Azion! Where have you been?"

"Trying to make things that much easier for us." I replied.

"We've got to get a move on!" Said Ace.

"Right." We all said. Dan was the first one to begin running again.

"I hope the others are ok." Said Drago.

Dan looked down. "We'll go back for them." He looked up again. "As soon as we finish here!"

"Dan, up ahead!" Said Ace. Dan looked. He saw Mira and Gus.

"If I were you, I wouldn't worry about my friends." Said Gus.

"It's Gus and, no way! Mira?" They stopped running. Me and Azion caught up.

"Then it is true!" Said Ace.

"Ok, Mira." Said Gus. "Prove you are loyal to Spectra. I want to see it with my own eyes." Then he looked at me and Azion. "And you two better not get involved."

* * *

 _I can't believe it. Mira really did betray us. I don't care what Atom, Tom or Azion say. She betrayed us, and she will pay for that. You can bet your life on that!_

 ** _AN: I must thank all of you, those of you who have stayed with this story for as long as you have, for showing me that Bakugan is still appreciated. As of writing this, my story has reached 32 countries worldwide! Again, I must give my thanks to you all, because you really are the ones who keep me going. I will be taking a large break after S2 arc 1, however, so be sure to savor the next few._**


	22. Gamma Take Down

Time and time again, we split up to help others. Me and Azion went to get the third set of Mechanical traps, while the rest of the brawlers faced the Vexos. Before we were able to destroy the controller, however, Mira and Gus got in our way. Dan and Ace are going to face them, I can only hope that they make it through.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Hydron was watching a screen, showing Mira with the canister. He growled. "This is unacceptable! My orders were clear. Spectra knew the mechanical Bakugan were for my use."

"There's nothing to worry about." Said Spectra.

"Spectra?"

Spectra appeared on a screen. "Prince Hydron."

"There you are!"

"I simply gave your Bakugan to Mira and Gus to test them for you. Besides, if the Battle Brawlers are defeated, then they're not worth your time, are they, my prince?"

"I suppose that you're right. I guess I can trust your judgement this time." The screen turned to static.

Spectra watched the screens, and grinned. "It is time, Mira."

* * *

Dan and Ace were facing Mira and Gus. "Mira, what are you doing here?" Asked Dan. "Are you really going to turn your back on the Bakugan and your friends?"

"I'm a Bakugan brawler, Dan. I have to honor what the battle decides. Spectra won fair and square. I'm now with him."

"Mira!"

"Are you kidding?" Asked Ace. "You lose a match and suddenly you abandon everything you care about? Was everything you told me about the resistance a lie? I trusted you!"

"Calm down, Ace!" Said Percival.

"Trust me, it's not what it seems." Said Azion. "Both me and Atom know that."

Ace didn't seem to hear us. "It was you, Mira. You're the one who taught me to hear their voices! You convinced me the stakes were too high to ignore! How can you throw all that away like it's nothing, Mira?"

"That's over now. I promised my brother I'd stop you. So if you want to go any further, you, Dan, Atom and Azion will have to go through me. From now on, I brawl for the Vexos!"

"What?" Asked Ace.

"No way!" Said Dan. "Mira!"

"Just drop it." Said Ace.

"Huh?" Asked Dan. Ace just readied his gauntlet.

"I won't let anyone stop us from rescuing the Bakugan. Not even you, Mira. Not ever." He glared at her, and she glared at him. "That's it. No more talk. Right Dan?"

"Right Ace!"

"Okay. It's time to show this traitor."

"You heard him!" Said Dan. He readied his Gauntlet. "Now bring it on!"

"Anything to stop Ace's whining." Said Gus. Mira set down the canister. "Deactivate Lock." Gus typed onto his Gauntlet, and the canister opened.

"What's that?" Asked Ace.

"Don't know, don't care." Said Dan.

"The resistance is over!" Said Gus. "You just don't know it!"

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!"

"Leo, can you contact Drago at all?" I asked.

"I can try." He said.

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Mira. It set in a purple shockwave. "Okay, Darkus Dark Hound, activate." The canister container containing Dark Hound opened, and Dark Hound went onto the card. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"Uh, Nice Doggy!" Said Dan.

"He's all bite." Said Ace. "She's mine! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" Percival stood. "There. Now, once I open the gate card, Percival's power will go up. What now, Mira?"

* * *

"You guys are so outmatched, it's pathetic." Said Shadow. "Ability Activate! Full Burst!" Hades power went up.

"Plus 100, are you kidding me?" Asked Marucho. He backed away a little.

"That's serious power!" Said Shun.

"Let em have it, Hades!" Said Shadow. Hades fired several lasers all over the place. Some of them went into the ground, while others went nowhere near the Bakugan. However, the sheer amount of lasers being produced hit the Bakugan.

"Whoa!" Screamed Elfin. "Is this a little excessive or what?" Below them, the dimension controller was buzzing.

* * *

"Well Volt. Is that all you've got?" Asked Baron.

"I've got plenty more." He replied. "Double ability, activate! Sub Dimension." The area became darker.

"Here is comes!" Said Nemus.

"Plus Aurora Dimension." and Aurora appeared above them, and Brontes laughed. The Aurora then came down of Nemus.

"Nemus!" Said Baron. Then he turned. "Hey, what's wrong?" Then Brontes rammed into Nemus. "Multiple hits? But how?" Then Baron remembered the Aurora. "It's the light! This Aurora effect is blinding! Nemus!" He was hit again by Brontes. "Come Bakugan Trap! Haos Piercian!" He opened readily. "I just hope I'm not too late!" He set two ability cards. "Double ability activate! Tank Bunker!" Piercian's legs folded in on themselves, and his shields expanded into large mirrors. "And let's add, Ancient Glow!"

"You want light?" Asked Nemus. "You got it!" He raised his staff, which began to glow. Piercian aimed his mirrors for Brontes and Hexados, as the light reflected off of them. It blasted them with the powered up attack. Even Volt covered his eyes. Then, the two Bakugan were defeated, depleting Volt's life guage.

Baron caught Nemus. "Yeah, we won!"

"No time to celebrate!" Said Nemus. Baron looked at him. "The others need us!"

"Oh yeah!" Said Baron. "You're right. We've got to help Master Dan and the others! Come on, Nemus!" Baron then began to run, only to be stopped by Volt. They just looked each other in the eyes.

"Nice brawl, dweeb." Said Volt. "Go ahead." Baron looked at him, then began to run again.

"See you around." Volt laughed a little.

* * *

"Hit it!" Said Dan. "Bakugan, brawl! Drago, stand!"

"I tried Atom. I can only hope he got the message." Said Leonidas.

"It's all I could ask." I said. Drago opened up in a tornado of fire.

"Finally." Said Gus. "The Dragonoid. This is it! Ventus Spitarm"

"Ability, Activate!" Said Mira. "Darkus Howling!" Gus looked at her, as Dark Hound charged up an attack.

"Percival!" Said Ace. Percival looked at Drago just as the attack hit.

"Drago!" Said Percival.

"Ability, Activate!" Said Mira. "Darkus Paralyze!" Dark Hound shot some lasers from his horns.

"I can't move!" Said Percival.

"You keep getting in my way." Complained Gus.

"Fine. Then you take Percival, I'll take Drago."

Gus growled. "Just remember who's side you're on!" He pressed a few buttons on his Gauntlet. "No go, Ventus Spitarm. Activate!" Another part of the canister opened. "Bakugan, stand!"

It opened with a screech. "Ok, Dan. come and get us." Said Mira.

"Oh, we will, Mira!" Said Dan.

"Ability, Activate!" Said Gus. "Ventus Defuse!" Spitarm began to spin, creating a horizontal tornado that went right at Percival.

"Double ability activate!" Said Dan. "Burning Tornado, plus Burning Dragon!" Drago launched a fireball that spun into a tornado. It was aimed at Dark Hound. "Can you take the heat, Mira?"

"Now, Gate Card, Open!" Said Mira. "Darkus Reactor!" The gate card opened, and powered up both Percival and Dark Hound. Drago's attack hit Dark Hound, but didn't do anything to it. "So, now we're even."

"Wake up!" Said Gus.

Percival's power increase just registered. "My power went up." Spitarm tried to attack Percival, but was stopped. Percival kicked it away, defeating it, and dropping Gus's life guage.

"Are you kidding?" Asked Gus. He looked at Mira. "Mira, what are you doing?"

"My mistake." Said Mira.

"Percival." Said Drago.

"Yes. Something's up."

"Keep going, guys!" Yelled Dan. "Ability, Activate! Burning Dragon!" Drago shot a fireball at Dark Hound.

"Ability Activate! Darkus Cave!" Said Mira. The power change registered, but Dark Hound wasn't strong enough. "Oops. Bad Idea." The fireball hit Dark Hound, defeating it.

"Maybe you can still get your money back on these cyber Bakugan, Gus." Mocked Dan.

"Dan, Ace, Atom, Azion." Thought Mira. "You're my last hope. Please come through.

* * *

Hades was still firing lasers everywhere. Ingram and Elfin were flying towards it. "Shall we finish this?" Asked Ingram.

"You got it!" Said Elfin. Slight began to run towards Hades, and got behind him.

"We're still losing!" Complained Shadow.

"Stop whining." Said Mylene. Ingram and Elfin ran into both Elico and Hades, knocking them over. Slight then jumped on them, defeating them. Their life guages fell to zero.

"And we're done here." Said Shun. Shun and Marucho caught their Bakugan. Tom caught Slight.

"We did it!" Said Marucho.

"Let's help Dan and the others!" Said Shun. He started running.

"All right!" Said Marucho. He and Tom followed Shun. Shadow made to go after them.

"Forget it." said Mylene. "Leave them."

"Huh?" Asked Shadow.

"We are going to the palace."

"Why? You know what, forget it. I don't want to know."

* * *

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Dan. "Bakugan, Brawl!" Drago stood.

Gus shoved Mira out of the way. "Mira, you can stay out of this! Aquos Grafias, Activate!" It popped out and opened. "Bakugan, Stand."

"Go Percival!" Said Ace.

"Guys, brawl your hardest!" I said. Dan looked at me.

"What do you think we're doing?"

"Trust me. You need to win the Bakugan Traps."

Ace didn't seem to hear me. "Two to one. Hey guys, why don't you just give up now?"

"Laugh all you want, Ace." Said Gus. "Because soon, you'll be crying all the way home." Gus set an ability. "Ability Activate! Aquos Crush Shield!"

"You asked for it!" Said Ace as he set an ability card. "Ability Activate! Darkus Driver!"

"Ace, be careful!" Said Azion. "That ability is not just a Shield!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Burning Dragon!" Drago shot a large fireball. "Try and beat that!" The two attacks hit, but had no effect.

"Looks like I just did." Said Gus.

"That can't be right!" Said Dan.

"With Aquos Crush Shield, every time your power level goes up, mine does too. So, keep it coming!"

"Fine then." Said Ace. "We're snagged either way."

"Come on then. I'm waiting for your next move." Gus laughed.

Dan growled. "Subterra Grakas Hound, Activate!" Said Mira. It's part of the container opened, and Grakas Hound opened. "Bakugan, Stand." Gus growled.

"Back off, Mira! You've already done enough damage as it is! I finally got this under control!"

"I can't. Spectra's counting on me for data too. They won't know what hit them." Grakas Hound charged.

"What is she doing?" Asked Dan. "Can't just wait!" He prepared to set an ability card.

"No Dan." Said Ace. "Wait." Dan looked at him. "Increasing our power level is just what he wants."

"Yeah, but I've got a feeling I can take out Mira." He set the ability. "Ability Activate! Burning Dragon!" Drago shot a fireball at Grakas Hound.

"I don't know what you're up to, but this better work." Said Gus.

"Told you so." Said Mira. "It doesn't matter how strong the attack is, if it's just reflected back. Ability Activate! Subterra Seeker!" Grakas created a strong light, and caught the fireball. It then shot a laser back at Drago.

"What the?" Asked Dan. The laser hit Drago. "Drago, are you ok?"

"Yes Dan, I'm fine. However, Mira is a formidable opponent. It's taking everything I've got. But the power of that attack was only half what it could have been. Why?" Then he began to think. "Maybe the message that Leonidas sent to me was right"

"Weird." Said Dan.

"Come on Dan, figure out what I'm doing!" Thought Mira.

Dan closed his eyes, the opened them. "Ha! That's it! Let's do this!" Marucho, Shun and Tom ran up.

"Look, there's Dan!"

"Not to mention Atom and Azion." Said Tom. Baron ran up.

"Hey guy's, what's up?"

Marucho looked at him. "Looks like Dan's brawling Mira!"

"Gate Card, Open!" Said Dan. "Pyrus Reactor!"

"You stooge. The more power you pour on, the more power you give Grafias." Said Gus.

"Stay with me, Dan." Thought Mira. "Pyrus Spyderfencer, Activate!" It opened. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"Why did you do that, Mira?" Asked Gus. "We're already winning this!"

"Now I'm finishing it off!" Said Mira.

"Mira." Said Drago.

"It's like, maybe" said Dan.

"She's still with us." Finished Drago. "That's what Leonidas was trying to tell me."

"But we can't be sure." Said Percival.

"Dan. Ace. I need your help to stop Spectra." Thought Mira. "To stop my brother. Please! Give me strength."

Dan suddenly hit the nail on the head. "Mira." He said.

"That's it." Said Gus. "Move over. Ability, Activate! Aquos Cyclowave!" Grafias was charging up an attack from it's tail.

"No way!" Said Dan. "Come Bakugan Trap! Scorpion!" Scorpion opened up as Mira pressed a few buttons.

"Now, Darkus Dark Hound!" Said Mira. "Activate!" It opened up and stood.

"Mira!" Said Gus. "What's with you?" Grafias launched it's attack.

"I'm busy. Back off." Said Mira.

"Wow!" Said Marucho.

"You said it." Said Baron. Dan laughed.

"Now, Ability Activate!" He set the ability card, and Scorpion's reflective scales opened up, catching the attack.

"What the?" Asked Gus.

"That's Max Reflector. It takes your attack, and sends it back at twice the power! And here's the best part, poser. It's going to blow through all your Bakugan at once!" The attack shot back out, and defeated three of the Bakugan traps. They fell to Dan. "All right, Mira! Way to go!"

"Thanks, Dan." Said Mira.

"What was that about?" Asked Ace.

"I think you were always right, Ace." Said Percival.

"So Mira, never planned on betraying us after all." Said Dan.

"Of course!" Said Ace. "I never really believed it."

"That's what we were trying to tell you during the battle." I said. "Drago, it's what Leonidas was telling you. Mira never changed sides. She went behind enemy lines to sabotage them."

"You lost your battle on purpose?" Asked Gus. He gasped. "You traitor!"

* * *

"This is how you treat your brother, Mira?" Asked Spectra, as he watched her on a screen.

* * *

Gus shoved her out of the way. "If you think you're walking out of here with three Mechanical Bakugan, you're wrong! Come on, forget Mira! I'm taking you both on myself. Give me back what is mine!"

"That ain't happening!" Said Dan.

"Those were won fair and square." Said Ace.

"Gus, you are more right than you think." Said Azion.

"Back down now, or you will lose." Said Tom.

"Haos Brachium." It opened. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"Well you can't say you weren't warned." Said Ace. "Payback time." He set an ability. "Ability Activate! Battle Marionette!" Percival's eyes glowed. "I call out, Ventus Spitarm." It appeared on the battlefield.

"You can't do that!" Said Gus.

"Come Bakugan Trap!" Said Ace. "Falcon Fly!" All seven of the Bakugan and traps were on the field, facing each other. "Hey Dan, looks like the gang's all here."

"What's your move?" Asked Dan to Gus.

"I'll show you!" Said Gus. "Double ability activate! Haos Unity Plus Ventus Power Blow!" The traps began to glow on Gus's side.

"I can't believe it! He's upped the power of all his Bakugan!" Said Marucho.

"This could be bad." Said Mira.

"Drago, that's a lot of firepower." Said Dan.

"Nothing we can't handle." Said Drago.

"You think there's safety in numbers, Percival?" Asked Ace.

"Not for the Vexos."

"Here we go!" Said Gus. "Ability Activate! Aquos Crush Shield!"

"Nice try." Said Ace as the shield appeared. "I'm going to make your big bad shield disappear. Ability Activate! Black Maiden!" Percival swished his cloak at Grafias, and destroyed the shield. Gus gasped. "If you liked that," said Ace as he sat another ability, "Ability, Activate! Misty Shadow!" Percival separated into Bats. "Go Falcon Fly!" The bats attacked Grafias while falcon fly came in.

"If the dimension controller is below us, this battle could work to our advantage!" Said Shun.

"Well, yeah, should be. But what's the big deal?" Asked Marucho.

"I've got a feeling, that if Dan and Ace keep upping the energy, this battle could overload the Gamma controller. Just like we did with the Alpha and Beta controllers."

"Sounds good." Said Marucho.

"Once it explodes, it could mean we'll beat the Vexos once and for all."

Ace turned to Dan. "Now Dan, you're up!"

"Got it. Double Ability Activate! Satellite Impact!" Scorpion's scales revealed themselves again. "Plus Strike Dragon!" Drago's core glowed with power, which was then sent at Scorpion. It was then reflected back at Gus's traps, defeating them. "Shutdown." Gus gasped. The traps collapsed into ball form, and fell to Dan. Percival laughed as he returned to ball form.

"Nice work." Said Drago as he returned to ball form.

"You too, man" Said Dan as he caught Drago. Then the ground began to rumble. "Whoa! What is going on?" Below them, the controller was sparking with the energy buildup.

"It's blowing!" Yelled Marucho.

"Let's go!" Said Shun. Gus ran away. A small explosion occurred down below them, as the controller fell, and shattered.

* * *

Shadow, Mylene and Volt were walking in a hallway when the ground shook. "Hey! What's with the booms?" Asked Shadow.

"So much for divide and conquer." Said Mylene. "There's nothing more we can do here. Let's get out, before we're buried alive."

* * *

Hydron was twirling his hair. "Oh well. I guess it's all up to me now."

* * *

The ground beneath us collapsed. Ace reached out to grab Mira. Then, the Bakugan transformed. Drago caught Dan, Ace and Mira.

"Thanks Drago!" Said Dan. Ingram caught Shun, Marucho and Baron.

"You too, Ingram." Leonidas caught me, Azion and Tom.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I'm glad you're fast." We soon approached a patch of solid rock, and all of the Bakugan set down there. We disembarked.

"Man, I can't believe it!" Said Baron. "We've finally destroyed the last of the Vestal dimension controllers!"

"And best of all, now all the Bakugan will be free for good!" Said Marucho.

"Congrats everyone!" Said Dan.

"I'm sorry, guys." Said Mira. We all looked at her. "I, I am really sorry. I almost." She seemed reluctant to finish. Dan walked over to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Huh?"

"No sorrys, okay?"

"It's ok." Said Marucho.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Mira." Said Shun with a laugh.

Mira turned to look at all of us. "Thanks. You guys are the best."

"You had us a little worried there." Said Dan.

"But we always knew, that in your heart you were with us, Mira." Said Baron.

"I admit, I got a little scarred back there." Said Marucho. "When I saw you battling with Dan, but you were really helping him!"

"Yeah, first I didn't know what you were doing." Said Dan. "I feel like a dork."

"It's not hard to fool you, Dan." Said Shun.

"You're right." Agreed Dan, and the group laughed. All but Ace, that is.

"I always believed in you." Said Ace. Mira turned to him. "I know you. You'd never go back on your word."

"Thank you." I walked up behind Mira. She turned around.

"Atom, I'm"

"Stop." I said. "Remember, I already know this. You did it for the right reasons, and I knew you would come back. Now, you can make it up to the rest by helping us at the Vest Palace. I believe you know what I mean."

Mira nodded. "You bet!"

"There is still one more thing we need to do!" Said Dan. We all nodded. "Next stop, the Vest Palace!"

* * *

"I'm sorry, Master Spectra." Said Gus. "But Mira"

"Forget Mira! She means nothing to me. We still have the ultimate weapons!" Lyns was behind him, holding another canister. "Let it be our little present to the resistance. And my dear sister, Mira Clay." He laughed.

* * *

 _We were on our way up to the Vest palace when they activated another controller! Now, half the team is going up and the other half is stuck at the bottom. Then, Spectra shows up! He seems to have another set of Mechanical Bakugan. And then Atom tells us that he stole another set, with the help of Azion! Now, we've got to combine with them to beat Spectra! Why do things have to be so hard?_

 ** _AN: This is the last chapter I have written. I am going to be writing for a bit, instead of posting. So try some other fanfictions. I suggest Invasion Core, written by Switch - On - 97. For those of you who remember Summons, part one and two, Garfield is actually from Invasion Core. If you want to see his entire story, go check it out._**


	23. The Unthinkable

The Bakugan are free! Most of them, at least. We still have to go up to the Vest palace to save the last of our friends! After that, the Bakugan will be free!

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

We are flying up to the Palace on our Bakugan. "Prince Hydron thinks he's safe, in his sky palace." Said Ace.

"But he's not as long as Tigrerra and the others are his prisoners." Said Baron.

"I've seen them." Said Mira. "They've been turned into bronze statues in his throne room."

"That's horrible." Said Marucho.

"I can't believe that I forgot myself enough to work for him." Said Azion.

"We've got to free them!" Said Marucho.

"We will, Marucho." Said Shun.

"We'll free them all." Said Tom. Shun looked at him, forgetting for a moment that he had already seen this happen.

"Hand on guys! We're coming!" Said Dan.

"Yes, we are. We will succeed!" I said.

"And this time, nothing's gonna stop us!"

* * *

In Hydron's throne room, he was watching us come up on a screen. "Don't celebrate your victory yet. I won't give my collection to anybody." He pressed a few buttons. "Final controller, on." Above him, air hissed out from the palace, forming clouds. The top of the palace opened up, activating another controller. It began to emit.

* * *

"Guys, be ready!" I said. "He's probably activated the last controller!"

"What?" Asked Dan. Then, Drago returned to ball form.

"What the?" Asked Drago.

Percival transformed, and Ace screamed. Then Nemus transformed. "Watch out!" He said as Baron began to fall.

"What's going on?"

Wilda transformed. "Wilda!" Said Mira.

"We're reverting again." Said Wilda.

"Elfin!" Screamed Marucho as she transformed. "It's a long way down without you!"

Pyreon transformed with Spetro, and so did Slight. Tom and Azion began to fall. "This is gonna suck!" Said Tom.

"I really didn't want to experience this!"

Ingram transformed, to Shun's surprise. He quickly shot a claw at the elevator shaft, and swung over. Mira, Marucho and Tom caught their Bakugan, and Shun caught them. He swung over to the shaft as an elevator came up.

"You've got us, but who's got them?" Asked Marucho.

"The Bakugan." Said Tom.

Leonidas was trying to fight the controller, but he soon transformed. I began to fall, along with Dan, Azion, Ace and Baron. They were all screaming.

"Stay calm, Baron!" Said Nemus.

"Ace!" Said Percival.

"Going down!" Said Dan.

"Azion!" I said.

"Right!" We both readied our gauntlets.

"Gauntlet, Power strike!" I quickly set a gate in midair, and threw Leonidas. He opened swiftly, but was only able to catch me and Azion. The others fell, and went into the massive hole in the ground. Then, they stopped falling, and began to be lifted by their Bakugan. All three of them were groaning and grunting from the exercise. Before long, they were over solid ground again, and the brawlers fell. Baron fell on his front, Dan on his butt, and Ace on his feet. Dan turned to Drago.

"Thank you Drago! That was above and beyond!"

"You're heavier than I remember." Panted Drago.

"He means you're welcome." Panted Nemus. Then Dan looked around.

"Where's Shun and the others?" Leonidas landed, and me and Azion canceled the brawl.

"They are on their way up." I said. "Shun swung them onto an elevator."

"Yes." Said Drago. "Shun, Mira, Marucho and Tom should be halfway to the Vest Palace by now."

* * *

Marucho looked at Elfin. "That as totally weird. Why did you guys turn back into balls?"

"Yeah! Didn't we destroy all the dimension controllers?"

"Hydron activated another one." Said Tom. The others looked at him. "Vest Palace itself is a controller. It's built into the framework of it. Hydron just activated it."

"It seems that the Prince is trickier than we thought" Said Ingram.

"I just hope the others are ok." Said Mira.

"They're ok. Drago and Leonidas won't let them down." Said Wilda.

"I guess so."

"Wilda's right." Said Shun.

"You think?" Asked Mira.

"Dan's been in worse spots than this. For example, when Atom was pretending to be with Naga. We need to go on with the mission."

* * *

"Guess we're taking the stairs." Said Dan.

"Yeah, Master Dan!" Said Baron. Then he realised what he said. "Wait, did you say take the stairs? That'll take forever! And then we'll be all sweaty and tired." Dan looked down at Drago, Percival and Nemus.

"If we've returned to ball form, then there's another dimension controller up there." Said Percival.

"We can't fly you all up to the palace like this." Said Nemus.

"I agree." Said Drago. "We'll have to find another way."

"What's the point? You're true battle is right here!" Everybody looked at Spectra and Helios. "We have a score to settle, Dragonoids." Said Helios.

"Helios!" Said Drago.

The same goes for us, Dan Kuso and Atom." Said Spectra.

"You got that right!" Said Dan.

"We will end this." I said.

"There can't be three ultimate Bakugan." Said Spectra, as he put on his Gauntlet.

"Drago." Said Dan.

Drago flew over. "I'm ready!" Dan put on his.

"You don't have to say anything, Atom." Said Leonidas. He flew over to me as I activated my Gauntlet. Dan turned to Ace and Baron.

"Sorry Ace, Baron. Before we can head up to Vest Palace, we're gonna finish off Spectra in a battle." Baron nodded.

"Azion, same to you."

"Just take care of him!" Said Azion.

"Are you gonna talk, or brawl?" Asked Spectra.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!"

"Gate card, Set!" Said Spectra. "Behold, the ultimate Bakugan: Cyborg Pyrus Helios! Bakugan, Brawl! Helios, Stand!"

"You ready, dude?" Asked Dan.

"Yes."

"Bakugan, Brawl! Drago, Stand!"

"Bakugan, Brawl! Leo, Stand!"

"You've never seen anything like Cyborg Helios." Said Spectra. Helios's cover of mist dissipated.

"Something's not right." Said Dan. Helios laughed, and roared. "What have you done to him?"

"Helios, you've turned your body into a machine?" Asked Drago. "How could you sink so low?"

"So low?" Asked Helios. "You're wrong! I have been reborn as the ultimate Bakugan!"

Dan got ready. "Double ability activate! Burning Dragon, Plus Burning Tornado!" Drago launched a fireball, and it spun into a tornado.

"Ability Activate! Enhanced Power!" The power level change registered, and Helios laughed. He took the attack head on, and Spectra set an ability.

"Ability, F.A.R.B.A.S., Activate!"

"Burning Dragon Damage, 28 percent. Repairing. Burning Tornado Damage, 40 percent. Repairing. Enhanced Power damage, 10 percent. Repairing." Helios stopped glowing from the attack. "System diagnostic and repair complete."

"No way!" Said Dan.

"System Rebooting. Battle Systems online. Restoring original power level." Helios's power went up.

"There's no damage at all?" Asked Drago.

"Ha! We're just getting started!" Said Helios. His eye began to glow, and he looked at Drago.

"Uploading Dragonoid Interception Program, Omega One. F.A.R.B.A.S. ability still active. Increasing power level 100." Helios began to glow again, and he gained power.

"His power is the same as Drago's!"

"F.A.R.B.A.S. Fully Automatic Reaction Battle System. This is why you can never triumph. Cyborg Helios is the perfect blend of Bakugan might and vestal technology. A new breed of Bakugan that gives me ultimate power!"

"Not good!" Said Dan. Spectra set another ability.

"Ability Activate! Chaos Shock cannon!" Helios charged up a fireball, and fired it at Drago. It defeated him. Helios's eye began to glow again, as he looked at Leonidas.

"Uploading Dragonoid Interception Program, Omega Two."

"Spectra, I am warning you right now. This will end in disaster."

"For you!" Said Spectra.

"Double Ability, Activate! Neoblast Plus Light Cannon!" Leonidas attacked with both a blast from his mouth and his hands. Helios just looked at the attack.

"F.A.R.B.A.S. Ability Still Active. Increasing Power 150." Helios glowed, and Spectra set another ability.

"Ability Activate! General Quasar!" Helios attacked, and defeated Leonidas. Both my life guage and Dan's decreased by 200.

"Oh no!" Said Baron. "Master Dan! Master Atom!"

"Drago, Leonidas!" Said Nemus.

"Stay cool." Said Ace. "Their life gauges aren't used up yet."

"But Helios is formidable." Said Percival. Dan reached down and grabbed Drago, while I grabbed Leonidas. Helios returned to ball form.

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Dan. Bakugan, Brawl! Drago, Stand!" Drago roared.

"Bakugan, Brawl. Helios, Stand!"

"Bakugan, Brawl! Leo, Stand!"

"Drago! Helios is pretty tough!"

"I know. But I won't lose again. Not to him!"

"We won't suffer like last time." Said Leonidas. Dan set and ability.

"Ability Activate! Strike Dragon!" Drago made a shield, and Spectra raised his gauntlet.

"Ability, Activate. F.A.R.B.A.S." The power of the attack slammed into Helios. Dan smiled, then Helios's eye glowed.

"Dragonoid Defensive systems, Activated.

"What?" Asked Dan.

"Analyzing Strike Dragon data. Increasing power level 500."

"It's that computer again." Said Dan. "His power level's gone back up." Helios laughed.

"What do you think now, Dragonoids?" Asked Helios. "You can't hurt me. I am more powerful than you are, more powerful than the Perfect Core itself!"

"More powerful than the Perfect Core?" Asked Drago.

"We shall see." Said Leonidas as he and Drago began to glow. One of our cards were each glowing.

Dan turned to Drago. "Got it, Drago!"

"Leo, I got the message."

"Strike the final blow, Helios!" Said Spectra. He set an ability. "Ability Activate! Explosion Lambda!"

A large, electrically charged sphere of energy formed in front of Helios. "This is the end, Drago, Leonidas!" Helios shot large lasers at both Drago and Leonidas. The attack hit, and they both yelled.

"Drago!"

"Leo!" Dan set the ability.

"Ability Activate! Maximum Dragon!" A large tornado formed around Drago.

"Pathetic, you don't stand a chance." Said Helios.

"Unable to analyze strategy. Warning, Dragonoid power, building." The tornado vanished, and Drago was not there. I set an ability card.

"Ability Activate! Doomic Charge!" Leonidas was enveloped in a dark veil, and the attack ceased on him as he vanished. Drago appeared in front of Helios.

"More powerful than the perfect core you say?" Asked Drago. Leonidas appeared behind Helios.

"Think again." Drago hit Helios in the chin, and then Leonidas hit Helios is the back.

"Yes!" Said Dan. "TKO!" Helios was defeated. "Way to go!"

"Master Dan and Master Atom blew him out of the water!"

"Yeah, but next one decides it." Said Ace.

"Gate Card, set!" Said Spectra. "Bakugan Brawl!"

"Let's do it, Drago! Bakugan, Brawl!"

"Dan, this one is all you." I said.

"Ok, Atom."

"Helios, Stand!"

"Drago, Stand!"

* * *

Hydron was watching the battle. "Looks like Spectra's having some trouble. I'll have to show him how it's done." He switched the screen to Lync. "Lync. Are the Alternate Mechanical Bakugan battle ready?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then deliver it to me immediately."

"Yeah, well, uh, about that. Spectra took off with them."

"Then prepare the first set!"

"Atom and Azion took those from us too. I'm sorry prince."

"Outrageous! How dare he defy me?"

Lync bowed. "Please, forgive me sire! It's all my fault." He looked at Hydron with his tongue out a little.

"Get out of my sight, Lync. I'll figure out how to punish you later."

"Very well, my prince." He logged off.

"Well, Spectra, you're playing a very dangerous little game."

* * *

Lync stood up. "Oh, I'm so scared! He's going to punish me? That Hydron's gonna be looking for a new job soon."

"Well, if it isn't my little favorite nightmare." Said Mylene. Lync turned.

"The Prince might be washed up, but Spectra has become so obsessed with power, his days are numbered too."

"You should think carefully about who's side you want to be on when the smoke clears." Said Mylene.

"What do you say there, Traitor? Gonna change sides now?" Laughed Shadow. Lync growled.

* * *

"Seems I've underestimated the power of the perfect core." He set down the canister he had. "Not for long." He pressed a few buttons. "Deactivate lock." It began to light up, and opened. Six Bakugan came out. "Ultimate Formation!"

"How many of those things have you got?" Asked Dan.

"Mira and Gus tested them out for me." Said Spectra. "Now watch. Maxus Helios, stand!" Helios's wings folded up, as two of the traps flew to him, and connected to his arms. Two more connected to his legs. The other two connected to his wings and tail

"He just combined them all!" Said Dan. "And the power level is off the chain!" Dan gasped when he looked at the power. "It's worse than I thought!"

"Meet Maxus Helios!" Said Spectra.

Helios laughed. "I can feel the power of all six attributes. Not just Pyrus, but Ventus, Subterra, Aquos, Haos and Darkus."

"He's a monster!" Said Drago.

"Not true!" Said Spectra. "Helios is the ultimate brawling machine! Starting with Ventus. Ability Activate! Ventus Air Saw!" Helios stood up on his hind legs, and flapped his wings. This made a large slice of wind. It went right at Drago, who tried to shield himself with his wings. It sliced into one, causing him to yell in pain. "Now for Subterra! Ability Activate! Suberra Sparta!" Helios slammed his front legs into the ground. This sent a large amount of debris from the ground at Drago.

"Drago!" Called Dan.

"Next, Pyrus! Ability Activate! Pyrus Spear!" Helios shat a laser out of his tail at Drago, who again tried to block it. He began to glow again. The card in Dan's hand began to glow as well.

"That's it! We're taking back this battle! Ability Activate! Dragon Contender!" Drago's power went up. "There's more where that came from!" He set another card. "Ability Activate! Strike Dragon!" Drago again gained power as Helios laughed. "Fusion Ability Activate! Dragon Clash!" Drago gained more power, and shot a small beam out of his chest at Helios. Dan set another ability. "Ability Activate! Maximum Dragon!" Drago roared as he was covered in colors. A very large dome of light appeared over the entire battlefield. "Come on, come on." The power change registered. "Snap. Can't match his power level." Drago was breathing heavily as the dust settled. "Nothing?" Asked Dan. "We're hitting him with everything we've got! What now?"

Helios laughed. "Is that the best the Perfect core could do?" Drago collapsed, and returned to ball form.

"Drago!"

"Nothing can beat the ultimate Bakugan!" Said Spectra.

* * *

"We're clearing out of here, and you're coming with us weather you like it or not." Said Volt to Professor Clay.

"What Volt means to say, is that we'd like you to come with us." Clay turned to Mylene.

"Is that what Prince Hydron wishes me to do? Or are you planning to abandon him as New vestroia breaks apart? If that's what you want, I'm not prepared to do it."

"You're making a mistake, professor." Said Volt.

"As the head of this research facility, I know where my duty lies. What you're suggesting, my friend, is treason."

"Ah, drop the mumbo-jumbo! You're working for us from now on! Got it?" Said Shadow. Mylene turned to him.

"You've got a way with words, don't you Shadow?" He shrugged. She turned back to Clay. "If you're worried about the Prince, don't be. Spectra will take the fall."

"Spectra?" Asked Clay.

"He is the reason the Dimension controllers have been destroyed. Not only did he let a member of the resistance into the Vexos, someone who he trusted turned on him."

"Traitor." Said Gus to himself. "It figures Mylene would try to pin this all on Spectra."

"Sneaking around like usual, Gus?" Asked Lync. Gus turned around.

"Listen Lync. Tell Spectra that Mylene is up to something."

"Like what?"

"Not only are those sneaks planning to leave, they want to take professor Clay with them."

"You know," said Lync, "sounds good to me!" He raised a shocking baton. Gus was surprised at his actions. Lync zapped him, and threw him into a cell.

"Slimy little double crosser!"

"I knew you would understand." Lync shut down the baton. "See you later, loser." He walked away.

* * *

The door opened to the throne room. Mira, Marucho, Shun and Tom walked in. Marucho looked around. "So this is Prince Hydron's throne room?"

"We'll have to be careful. He could show up at any moment." Said Shun. Mira walked up to the throne.

"One of these buttons should do it." She pressed several of them, and the back wall began to rise. Shun and Marucho watched it go up.

"Preyas!"

"Skyress!" Tom turned to Prince Hydron.

"There he is."

"Like them?" Asked Hydron. "I already know how Mira feels about them."

"Prince Hydron!" Said Mira.

"I hated this when I saw it in my home reality." Said Tom.

* * *

"Gate Card, set!" Said Dan. "Bakugan, Brawl! Drago, Stand!" Drago roared.

"Bakugan Brawl! Helios Stand! Deactivate Lock! Ultimate Formation!" Maxus Helios formed again. "Maxus Helios, Stand!" Helios stomped on the ground. "It's the beginning of the end, Dan Kuso and Atom!"

"Whoa! He brought it out again!" Said Ace.

"Master Dan and Master Atom are the best, but there's no way to beat that power level, is there?" Said Baron.

"They'll figure it out." Said Ace.

"Looks like, we have no choice." Said Dan. He set down his canister. "Drago, we've got to bring out these bad boys. The ones I won off Mira." I set down mine.

"We're the only ones who can use these, Leonidas."

"Dan! Atom! What are you" Said both Drago and Leonidas.

"Look, Helios is doing it, so you should too!" Said Dan.

"Otherwise, we're toast!" I said. Drago turned to Dan, and Leonidas turned to me.

"It's wrong." Said Drago.

"Unnatural." Said Leonidas.

"We know it's hard. We get that you don't like mechanical Bakugan." Said Dan.

"But this is the only way we can free New Vestroia!" I said.

"You're right. We have to do it." Said Drago.

"I don't like it, but I will follow Atom's lead." Said Leonidas.

"That's the spirit." Said Dan. He pressed a few buttons on his Gauntlet. "Deactivate Lock." The canister opened. I pressed a few buttons on mine.

"Deactivate Lock." The cube expanded, revealing a trap in each side.

"Let's throw down!" Said Dan.

"I agree."

"Ultimate Formation!" We both said.

"Ultimate Drago, Stand!" Drago's wings folded up, and two of the traps connected to his arms. Then, the two hounds attached to his legs. Spitarm attached to Drago's tail, and Spyderfencer attached to Drago's back.

"Ultimate Leonidas, Stand!" Leonidas's wings did not fold up, as one of the traps simply merged with them, and covered his back. Then, two of them attached to his arms, and two more attached to his legs. Then, the last one attached to his tail, and wound it's way up and over to cover his chest.

"Looking good!" Said Baron.

"It suits them." Said Nemus.

"Let's see what they do with them." Said Percival.

Ace laughed. "When Dan and Atom do something, they do it big!" Drago and Leonidas were moving a little, trying to get used to the traps.

"How does it feel guys?" Asked Dan.

Drago looked at him. "Not bad." Spectra laughed.

"At first, you were condemning me, Dan and Atom, for using mechanical Bakugan. But now I see you've joined the brawl!"

"Finally. Worthy opponents!" Said Helios. "Drago and Leonidas!"

"Worthier than you, Helios." Said Drago.

"We stand by our friends, which is why you will never truly win!" Said Leonidas.

* * *

 _We've got a major brawl coming up! Looks like it's me and Dan against Spectra. It also seems that our traps are half as powerful as Helios's, but together we have more power. This is for all the marbles! Let's go!_

 **AN: Things are heating up. It's almost time for the big finale of Arc 1. It's going to be soon. Anyways, after the next two episodes are up, I'm going to stop writing for a few weeks, no longer than a month. I'll be back with Arc 2 before long, though! Until then, check out Switch - On - 97's story, Invasion Core, because it is one of the better ones I have read, or perhaps Bakuganman's story Bakugan: True Evil. It's action packed after Mechtanium Surge, where thr brawlers face their greatest enemy yet! I'll post the last two I have in a few days. Keep reading!**


	24. Ultimate Battle

We take down Gamma, head up towards the Vest palace, and Hydron activates another controller. Half of our group is in Hydron's throne room, while the rest of us are facing Spectra. This is going to be intense!

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality_

 _Brought about by few_

 _Crossing time and space_

 _Changing the race_

 _Creating a whole new world_

 _The time to combine is now_

 _The time to recreate is upon_

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time_

* * *

"At first, you were condemning me, Dan and Atom, for using mechanical Bakugan. But now I see you've joined the brawl!"

"Finally. Worthy opponents!" Said Helios. "Drago and Leonidas!"

"Worthier than you, Helios." Said Drago.

"We stand by our friends, which is why you will never truly win!" Said Leonidas. Then, the three of them ran towards each other, and collided.

* * *

"I would have expected better manners, especially from Professor Clay's daughter." Said Hydron. "Now, get out! Before I decide to punish you for trespassing on my collection."

"On your collection?" Asked Shun.

"That's right. These five warrior bakugan are one of a kind. And I only need two more to complete the set. But, you fools keep interfering in my plans!" He looked up. "You won't stop me from taking the Dragonoids!"

Marucho was nearly crying. "You're a monster."

"What's that?"

"You took Preyas. The best friend I ever had. And you treated him like a thing. Even worse than a thing."

"That's right." Said Mira.

"I feel your pain. Preyas is one of my favorite Bakugan from my home reality." Said Tom.

"And I'm going to make you pay for that!" Yelled Marucho. He ran towards Hydron.

"Marucho!" Said Mira.

"Ah. Nice tantrum." Said Hydron.

"Marucho, look out!" Said Tom. Then, a blue whip appeared, and struck the ground in front of Marucho.

"Mylene!" Said Shun.

The whip she was holding retracted. "No one attacks the Vestal Prince of the realm." They all looked at her.

"Hey, I don't need help." Said Hydron.

"Come with me, your highness."

"What did you say? You can't tell me what to do!" Then Mylene grabbed him, and pulled him away.

"Come back here, coward!" Said Marucho. Mylene pulled Hydron through a door. It closed behind them as Mylene smiled at them.

Elfin floated up. "Those two deserve each other." Mira growled.

"Don't even think about them." Said Shun. Mira looked at him. "The time has come, to free our friends, the Bakugan!" He looked at Skyress.

"That's right. This is what we've been fighting for." Said Mira.

"It's all worth it." Agreed Marucho.

* * *

"I demand an explanation." Said Hydron. "Mylene, you had the resistance cold, but you retreated. Spectra never would have done something like that." Mylene stopped walking.

"Prince Hydron, we are all leaving New Vestroia, immediately."

"What are you talking about?" Mylene turned to him.

"You need to face facts. Our occupation of New Vestroia is a failure. So now, we shall return home to Vestal and regroup."

"Huh? What do you mean? I'm going to return to my father with my tail between my legs? I won't go! We both know my father will blame me for everything that happened here!" He turned away, and began to shiver. "Oh, it's not fair! You guys should have stopped the resistance from destroying the dimension controllers!"

"Don't worry. Your father won't blame you." Hydron turned to Mylene.

"He won't?"

"No, he'll understand when you explain that you discovered a traitor here in the Vexos. A traitor named Spectra."

"Blame Spectra?" Asked Hydron.

"Of course. That's why you planted Lync as a spy. You knew Spectra was planning to overthrow the royal family, and claim the throne." Hydron gasped.

"But, Spectra"

"Just remember this, my prince, you single-handedly uncovered a plot which would have destroyed the Vestal Empire. Imagine." She smiled. "How proud your father will be, when he finds out all this." Hydron considered for a moment, then grinned. They walked into the room. "Under the orders of his Majesty, Prince Hydron, we will be retreating from New Vestroia immediately."

"No way." Said Shadow. "I thought we were leaving his royal lameness behind."

"Me too." Said Lync. "It's not like he can do anything."

"Are you loyal to anything?" Asked Volt.

"Sure I am, Volt. You know from brawling with me that I'm very loyal to, like, three people." He looked at Volt. "Me, myself, and I." Volt glared at him.

"The Vestal Prince might be of some use." Said Mylene. "But he'll also make a terrific, fall guy."

* * *

"Dragonoids, your time has come!" Sadi Helios. Drago and Leonidas rushed into him, and energy crackled across them.

"You're a fool, Helios." Said Drago.

"Admit it! You love power!" Spectra set an ability.

"Aquos, Haos, Pyrus. Three Attributes Fusion Ability, Activate! Pararidle Fire!" Helios shot a blast that was the colors of those three attributes.

Dan set an ability. "Ventus, Subterra, Darkus. Three Attributes Fusion Ability, Activate! Vanishing Fire!"

"Haos Darkus Fusion Ability, Activate! Eclipse Shot!" Helios went up by 600 Gs, Drago took 300 from him, and Leonidas gained 300. Drago shot a blast that was the colors of the attributes used, while Leonidas launched a grey sphere. The three attacks collided in the center.

"Three attributes in one activation!" Said Percival.

"Man, their power is beyond epic!" Said Baron.

"Dan, Drago, Atom and Leonidas are charging this brawl full-on! But even with the ultimate Bakugan they'll have to work to stay in the game." Said Ace. "Because the future of New Vestroia is in their hands.

Dan laughed. "Not bad, eh?"

"But now try this!" Said Spectra as he held up three abilities. He set them. "Consecutive activation of abilities."

"Impossible!" Said Dan.

"Begin now!" Helios began to shoot from the the traps, in the dark triangle. A Ventus blast hit Drago, while a Subterra blast hit Leonidas. Then, they began to move faster, dodging the blasts.

"Now I'm getting it." Said Drago. "The communication system allows me to manipulate the Mechanical Bakugan at will."

"These traps are linked in ways I never knew possible." Said Leonidas.

"On it! Way to go Drago!"

"You too, Leo!"

"You can't touch this!" Said Helios, as he fired a multicolored laser out of his mouth. Drago and Leonidas leaped up, and they began to fire from their arms.

"Can't we?" They asked. Then Drago shot from his back, and Leonidas shot from his hands. Helios responded by firing more. Drago and Leonidas just kept on moving out of the way. Helios roared and charged at them, and all three of them collided, creating a very large, multicolored explosion.

"How's it going, Man?" Asked Dan.

"This is dangerous." Said Leonidas.

"The more we brawl, the more power we're generating, and I'm not sure we can control it."

"Who cares!" Said Helios. "I'll rip apart the whole planet if that's what I have to do!"

"You're mad!" Said Drago.

"That's why we'll always win!" Said Spectra. "Why waste time worrying when Victory is within our grasp? With unlimited power, the universe is ours!"

"Wake up!" Yelled Dan.

"That thinking is dangerous!" I yelled.

"It's essential. Your hesitation will cost you this battle, and Maxus Helios and I will wipe you out!" Helios roared.

"You're twisted." Said Dan. "The Bakugan don't fight for power, they fight for peace!"

"Thinking like that will destroy the world!" Said Drago.

"Power is essential, but it is to be used to protect those who you care about!" I said.

"Friends, family, even those you have never known. You fight to protect them all!" Agreed Leonidas.

"We won't let you get away with this!" Said Both Leonidas and Drago. Dan set a Perfect Core ability, and I did the same.

"Ability, Activate! Strike Dragon!"

"Ability Activate! Strike Blaster!" Drago launched a laser from his mouth, and it hit Helios. Then, Leonidas shot a wave of power at him.

"Way to rip!" Said Baron.

"He's not done yet." Said Nemus. Helios flapped his wings, and the sparks over his body stopped.

"I don't believe it! That huge Bakugan can fly?" Asked Percival.

"Fly high, Helios!" Said Spectra as Helios took off. He shot some blasts of lightning at us.

"It's time to catch some air!" Said Dan. "Drago!"

"I agree. Leo!" We climbed on, and took off. Drago was flying right towards Helios.

"Intercept!" Yelled Dan. Drago flew right past Helios. "I can see my house from here!"

"If they want an air fight, they'll get one." Said Spectra. "Helios."

"My pleasure." We skyrocketed.

"Dan, Atom." Said Ace.

"Just don't fall." Said Baron.

"They'll be fine." Said Azion. They looked at him. "Trust me."

* * *

Mira was pressing buttons on Hydron's throne. "What do you think?" Asked Marucho. "Do you think we'll be able to free Preyas and the others?"

"We'll see." Said Mira as she pressed one more button. The center of the room with the Bakugan lifted up, revealing a console.

"Nice job." Said Shun.

"Yeah, but do you have any idea how to work this thing?" Asked Marucho.

"I think we have to activate the biological maintenance system." Said Mira. "In order to reverse the process that turned the Bakugan into bronze statues."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's boot this baby up!" Said Marucho. Mira walked up to it.

"It's not so simple. We have to figure out the right combination of keys to launch the program." Said Mira.

"There are a lot of keys." Said Marucho. "Oh boy."

"Look at all that data!" Said Ingram. "The combinations are endless."

"Aw, you've got to be kidding!" Said Elfin. She flew over to the keypad. "We'll never be able to figure this out." She turned to Tom. "Any chance you could help here?"

"I'm sorry. I never memorised the combination back home. The best I can do is help type random keys."

"It's impossible!" Said Elfin. Then she felt a tear drop. "What? What was that?" She looked up to see Marucho crying.

"I thought, I finally found you, Preyas. And now you're gone! I'm sorry I was too late."

"Oh, that's it! I can't stand to see you cry, Marucho!" Said Elfin. She began jumping around on the keypad. "You're going to short out the console!"

"What are you doing?" Asked Marucho.

"What does it look like?" Asked Elfin. "I'm trying every combination of numbers on this board. If you want to save Preyas, help me push some buttons!"

"Thank you Elfin." Said Marucho. "You're going to get me crying again." He wiped his eyes. "Make room, I'm getting in there!"

"That's it! Move your fingers! Wow!" Mira turned to Shun and Tom.

"We've got nothing to lose." Said Mira. Shun nodded.

"Let's do it!" The Bakugan jumped onto the keypad, and they all started pressing buttons.

"Come on guys! We can do this!" Said Wilda.

"Skyress, Preyas, Hydranoid, Tigrerra, and Gorem." Said Shun, as he pressed keys. "Hang on you guys. We're coming."

"Faster everybody!" Said Ingram.

"I don't care how long it takes, Preyas." Thought Marucho. "I'm going to set you free."

"You might want to watch the time." Said Tom.

* * *

Leonidas and Drago were above the clouds. "Careful, they're around here somewhere." Said Drago.

Dan looked around. "Looks like we scared Spectra off. That's sweet."

"Not so fast. Look up." I said. Dan did.

"Got him! Twelve o'clock, high!"

"Ability Activate! Darkus Slave!" Yelled Spectra.

"Hang on." Said Drago. Helios shot many projectiles from his wings. Drago and Leonidas tried to move away, only to be targeted again.

"Drago!"

"Leo!"

They began to try and get away, with Helios following. "It seems you have greater mobility, but you can't match Helios's firepower!"

"Get over yourself." Said Dan. "Double ability activate! Aquos Cyclowave plus Haos Drain!" Drago flew behind Helios, and shot several orbs of Haos and Aquos energy at him. A few missed, but then they hit, causing a dust cloud.

"Direct hit!" Said Dan.

"But was it enough?" Asked Drago.

"Are you kidding? They're totally white!" Helios flew out of the cloud.

"Think again!"

Double ability Activate! Subterra Gravity plus Darkus Beagilita!" Helios began to charge up a large sphere of energy.

"Let's see you joke your way out of this!" He laughed.

"Ah! That's trouble!" Said Dan.

"It's a gravity spaceball." Said Drago. "If we get sucked in, we'll be crushed!"

"So not happening! Double Ability Activate! Pyrus Volting plus Maximum Dragon!"

"Double ability, Activate! High winds plus Doomic Charge!"

"Check your range guys, we only get one shot!" Said Dan. Drago and Leonidas aimed. "Looking good, now!" They charged their attacks, and shot them into the spaceball. It began to shrink. "Solid!" When it got small enough, it exploded.

"Hang tight. Things are about to heat up." Said Drago, as multicolored flames spread across his body.

"Ready?" Asked Leonidas as he began to glow a deep purple.

"Whoa! Flame on!" Said Dan.

"I can barely see!"

"I'll cool you down and light you up!" He set two cards. "Double ability, activate! Darkus Slave plus Haos Sheria!" Helios gained some power.

"You will bow before me!" The three Bakugan collided.

"You can't resist our power!" Shouted Spectra.

"You want power?" Asked Dan.

"You got it!" I said. The Bakugan were locked in a shoving match in the air.

"Pulverize them, Helios!"

"Don't give in!" We yelled.

* * *

They were all still pressing buttons. "I know this is a great aerobic workout and all, but maybe hitting random buttons isn't the best way to do this." Wheezed Elfin.

"We can't give up now!" Said Ingram.

"Who's giving up?" Retorted Elfin. Wilda turned to Mira.

"Mira, we can do this!" He said.

"Huh? Right."

"We're catching pieces of it." Said Shun.

"But we need the whole code to free them." Said Marucho. "What if we can't do it?" He stopped clicking on keys. Elfin floated up.

"Marucho, why are you stopping?" Then the ground began to rumble. Everybody turned.

"Drago! Leonidas!" Said Mira.

"Look out!" Said Elfin.

"They're heading for the palace!" Said Marucho. They hit the Palace, and flew through it. This caused the entire thing to shake. Elfin was unable to remain in the air, and she fell onto the keypad, pressing many buttons in a row.

"Get me off this ride!" She inputted the correct code.

"I can't believe it!" Said Marucho.

"The combination!" Said Mria.

"We found it." Agreed Shun. The device began to glow, and so did the statues. The Bakugan were spinning around.

"I so brilliant!" Said Elfin.

"Yes, you are!" Said Ingram.

"Victory!" Said Wilda. "Well done!"

"Random luck, but I'll take it!" Said Slight. "Anything to stop jumping on the buttons."

"Finally, a lucky break." Said Shun.

Marucho was looking at Preyas. "You'll be back to normal soon, Preyas."

"It will take some time." Said Tom.

* * *

Drago and Leonidas began to get up. "We're inside the palace." Said Drago. "Are you alright, Dan."

"And how about you, Atom?"

Dan lifted his goggles. "Sure am!"

"I'm good. Just a little shaken."

"It was kinda like a roller coaster." Agreed Dan. "You want to do it again?"

"You're unbelievable." Said Both Drago and Leonidas. Dan grinned, and heard something. He looked forward.

"Something tells me this brawl's not over yet." A large laser blasted out, and was heading for Drago. "Incoming!" Drago just barely dodged it. Helios stood up from the rubble.

"I'm going to annihilate you!" He yelled. "Unleash me, Spectra. Don't hold back!"

"I won't. It's time to hit them with everything we've got!" He held up an ability. "Six Attributes, Fusion ability, Activate!" He set it. "Ultimate Striker!" Helios began to glow very brightly.

"All six attributes?" Asked Dan. "I didn't know that was possible without the Perfect Core!"

"It shouldn't be." Said Drago. "You leave us no choice, Helios. We're ending this, now! Dan!"

"Atom!"

"Right!" We both said.

"We're bringing him down." Said Dan, as he set an ability.

"I'll agree to that!" I set an ability.

"Six attributes, Fusion Ability, Activate!" We both yelled.

"Ultimate Gaurdener!" Drago began to glow.

"Ultimate Defender!" Leonidas began to glow.

"You're king of the ring, Drago!"

"Let's do this, Leo!" The power began to build up, and the ground was shaking. Pieces of the ground were flying up, and smaller towers were being destroyed by the power.

"Oh man. That Helios has some serious moves." Said Dan.

* * *

"Spectra's come to us. That saves me the trouble of luring him into our trap." Said Mylene.

"Yeah! At least Spectra is putting on a good show for his old friends."

"He sure goes big!" Said Lync.

"I like him! He brawls with style!" Said Brontes.

"Who asked you?" Asked Volt.

"Well, what can I say? I'm a Bakugan. I love a good brawl!"

"He's right, Mylene. Let us join the battle!" Said Elico. "We can still win!"

"Oh really?" Said Mylene. "In that case, get lost!" Mylene grabbed Elico and Brontes.

"Hey! What did I do to you?" Asked Brontes. A hole opened up beneath them, and Mylene threw them in.

"Brontes." Said Volt. He stood up. "What's wrong with you, Mylene!"

"We have no use for them. The Bakugan have served their purpose."

"Says who?"

"Says me." Said Mylene. "We have created weapons more powerful than the Bakugan. Professor Clay's Mechanical Bakugan. A weapon with feelings is useless to us. All that matters is power. Now that we have that, the Bakugan are history. Don't you agree, Volt?" He growled.

"We agree, don't we Lync?" Asked Shadow.

"Sure."

"Prepare the shuttle for lift off!" Said Mylene.

"Takeoff sequence, activated. All sections secured. Ignite engines." The shuttle was ready. "Unlocking docking clamps. Ready for liftoff." Smoke began to spew underneath it.

"Now, lift off!" The shuttle lifted off of the top of the Vest Palace. Below them, Drago, Leonidas, and Helios were still glowing. The Gauntlets were beeping, and lightning was arcing over the three Bakugan.

"These energy levels are out of control." Said Dan. "It's too dangerous! Dial it down, Drago!"

"They can't." I yelled.

"He's right, Dan!" Said Drago.

"Why?"

"This is the only way to save New Vestroia!"

"We can't give up now!" Said Leonidas.

"You know we're right!"

"Drago." Said Dan. "Ok. Kick it up!"

"You too, Leo!"

"You may be afraid of power, but I'm not! I want more!" Yelled Helios.

"As do I!" Said Spectra. "Your new body has been engineered for infinite energy! And it's time we used it to crush them all!"

* * *

The shuttle was still going up, and Hydron was sitting in his back-up throne. "We'll see about that." He said, as a strange device lifted up. He turned one of the handles.

"I'm about to make you famous, Spectra." Said Mylene. "Your name will go down in Vestal history as the greatest traitor of all time." Hydron turned the second handle. "But you won't be around to see it." Hydron pulled the handle out, and flipped up the top.

"This is going to hurt you, more than it hurts me." He said. "Sayonara, Spectra!" He pressed the button, starting the self-destruct sequence. It exploded in front of us.

* * *

"Auto self destruct system activated. Please evacuate immediately."

"We can't leave! The conversion isn't done!" Said Elfin.

"What is taking so long?" Asked Wilda.

"We have to get the brawlers out of here." Said Ingram. The three Bakugan walked away.

"We're not leaving." Said Mira.

"Yeah, but." Said Marucho.

"Not without Skyress!" Said Shun. He turned and looked at her.

* * *

Down below, Baron, Ace and Azion were looking up. "I hope they've gotten out of there." Said Baron.

"It's bad news if they haven't." Said Ace.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine." Said Azion.

* * *

Drago lifted himself from the rubble. "Are you ok, Dan?"

"I think so. What just happened?" Leonidas lifted himself.

"It's the self destruct sequence. Hydron set this place to blow!" I Said.

"Looks like Spectra's friends have turned against him." Said Drago. The pile of rubble in front of us exploded outwards.

"Drago!" Yelled Helios. He jumped at us.

"They'll come crawling back to us, once I've destroyed you once and for all!" Yelled Spectra.

"Spectra!" Yelled Dan. He just laughed.

* * *

 _This is bad. Not only is the palace rigged to blow, our friends still aren't free! We've got to fight for our lives this time! No dilly dallying, got that! Let's go, Drago!_


	25. True Freedom

We were brawling Spectra, while the others tried to free our friends. But, when Spectra used the Mechanical Traps, we were forced to as well. Now, we're in the Vest Palace, and Prince Hydron's rigged it to go boom! We've got to get out of here, before it's too late!

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

"Victory is mine. I can taste it!" Said Helios.

"Six Attributes, Fusion ability, Activate! Ultimate Striker!"

"Six Attributes, Fusion ability, Activate! Ultimate Gaurdener!"

"Six Attributes, Fusion Ability, Activate! Ultimate Defender!"

"You've matched Maxus Helios's power!" Said Spectra. "But are you willing to use it?"

"Stop talking, and get brawling!" Said Dan. The three Bakugan fired their attacks.

* * *

"Auto Self Destruct System, Activated. Please evacuate immediately."

"We're running out of time." Said Mira. "We've got to get out of here!"

"No way!" Said Marucho. "Go without me! I'm not leaving! Go!"

"Marucho!" Said Elfin.

"I need to free Preyas and the others!" A wall exploded, and Mira jumped out of the way of a large piece of it.

Shun turned. "Mira!"

"Mira, are you ok?" Asked Wilda.

"I think so."

"You go ahead." Said Shun. "We'll finish up here." The device then sparked. "The system is breaking apart, Ingram!"

"There's nothing we can do but wait." Said Tom. Shun growled, and looked at Skyress.

"Skyress!" The statue cracked, and green light shone through.

"Come on Preyas, finish the transformation on your own!" The statue cracked, revealing blue light.

* * *

Drago, Leonidas and Helios were being blown backwards by the explosion caused by the attacks. The traps began to separate from them, as Me, Dan and Spectra all fell off of them. Then, our Bakugan returned to ball form. The controller above broke apart, cutting off the signal.

* * *

Mira jumped over a crack, just trying to keep her balance, and Marucho fell down one, only to be grabbed by a familiar, large, webbed hand. It lifted him up, and Marucho looked at Preyas.

"Hey. Nice of you to drop in, pal."

"Preyas! It's you!"

"Hey, Skyress!"

"Shun! I knew you'd come."

Wilda and Ingram walked up, along with Slight and Elfin. "This means one thing." Said Wilda.

"The final dimension controller must have been destroyed!" Said Ingram.

"Right." Said Shun.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Said Skyress. "Shun."

"Yeah, me too."

"Auto self destruct system, activated. Countdown to detonation commencing. Please evacuate immediately."

"Can we do the reunion thing later?" Asked Preyes.

"This palace is collapsing." Said Gorem.

"We all have to leave, right now." Agreed Tigrerra.

"I will carry those who can't fly." Said Hydranoid.

* * *

Dan was pushing himself up. "We're not done yet!"

Spectra pushed himself up. "I will show no mercy!" They both reached for their Bakugan while I was unconscious. Then, their Bakugan began to glow, along with Leonidas.

Drago opened. "Dan, I'm free!"

"Helios, what is happening?" Asked Spectra.

"Drago." All three Bakugan transformed. "This doesn't make any sense!"

"It can't be!" Said Spectra.

"No way!" Said Dan. Then his Gauntlet beeped.

"Bakugan system offline. Battle terminated." The gauntlet opened, and the card popped out. The same happened on Spectra's, and mine.

"Terminated?" Asked Dan. "Drago, if the battle is terminated, then why aren't you in ball form?"

"The final controller must have been destroyed." Said Spectra. Helios turned around, to face Drago and Leonidas.

"So what if the battle has been terminated? None of that matters to me! I want to fight! What do you say, Drago and Leonidas? Are you brave enough to finish this?"

"Since you have shown no honor in battle, why should we fear you outside of one? Come! We'll decide this once and for all!" Drago took a step towards Helios, then Leonidas grabbed his shoulder. Drago turned to him. "What?"

"Drago, as much as I would like to help, Atom is in no condition. I've got to get him elsewhere."

Drago looked at Leonidas. "I understand. I would do the same for Dan." Leonidas let go of Drago, and turned to pick me up. He then flew up, and away from the battle. Drago turned back to Helios. "Now, where were we?" Helios charged at Drago, and Drago charged at Helios. They collided in the center, and began to fight.

* * *

"Kick up the jets, Nemus! We've got to get them out of there!" Said Baron.

"Every second counts!" Said Ace. "Mira is depending on us, Percival!"

"I can only hope they are all ok." Said Azion.

"We won't fail!" Said Percival.

"Hang on tight, Baron!" Said Nemus. They then got above the clouds, and saw the Vest Palace.

"Whoa! That's the Vest Palace!" Percival stopped going up, and the others stopped soon.

"Oh no! We're too late!" Said Baron. Ace looked closer.

"What's that?" They saw the shapes of the Bakugan, coming closer to them. Ingram laughed.

"Hey there!" Said Elfin.

"Not so fast!" Yelled Preyas, from on Hydranoid's tail.

"Mira!" Yelled Ace.

"Hi, Ace."

"Looks like everybody made it out ok." Said Nemus.

"Tigrerra, Gorem, Skyress, Hydranoid, Preyas! I think I'm gonna cry!" Cried Baron. He then slipped a little off of Nemus's shoulder, and ran very quickly to get back up.

"I said hang on!" Said Nemus. Mira laughed, then gasped.

"Hold it! Where's Dan?"

"He's not here!" Said Marucho. "And neither is Atom!"

"They must be still battling!" Said Shun.

"Commencing Self Destruct Sequence. Please evacuate immediately. Remain calm."

"Oh no." Said Mira.

* * *

Helios and Drago were still battling. Hitting, biting, anything. Then, Drago shoved Helios down. Dan was staring at Spectra. "I know that you're Mira's brother, Spectra."

"What?"

"You must have some good in you. Let's end this!"

"Oh, I'll end this all right!" He grabbed a card. "No more talking!" He put it in his Gauntlet. A small sword appeared out of the Gauntlet. "Let's see what you're made of." Spectra extended his arm, extending the sword. "This is my only answer, Dan Kuso!" Spectra ran at Dan, and sliced at him. Dan jumped up to evade another slice, and Spectra pointed his sword at dan. "Now Draw, fight like a warrior!" Dan reluctantly placed the sword card in his Gauntlet. A sword came out of his Gauntlet. "Let's go!" Spectra rushed at Dan, and Dan did the same, parrying the attack. Helios and Drago collided again.

"Helios, I understand your hunger for power, but you have undermined everything the Bakugan stand for! Please, give up before it's too late!"

"Of course you want me to give up, so that you will be the ultimate Bakugan!" Helios threw Drago against a wall. I began to stir in Leonidas's hands. "Is it not also part of the Bakugan spirit, to be the best that I can be? Who cares if I had to transform myself into a machine to claim power? I am merely fulfilling my destiny! And you won't stand in my way!" Helios slammed his tail into Drago.

"Self Destruct Sequence, Activated. Please evacuate immediately."

* * *

Gus and Vulcan landed near the Vestal Destroyer. "Self Destruct Sequence, Activated. Please evacuate immediately."

"We must find Master Spectra." Then he turned to the Destroyer, and saw Elico and Brontes. "Brontes. Elico. But what are the two of you doing here?"

"Mylene and the others, have deserted us." Said Elico.

"She threw us out like the trash." Said Brontes.

"Threw you out?" Asked Gus.

* * *

Helios and Drago went to hit each other, and missed each other's fist. They hit each other at the same time. They separated, and Drago attacked. "Burning Dragon!" He charged up a fireball.

"General Quasar!" Helios shot a fireball as well. Again, the attacks hit the other Bakugan. The resulting shockwave knocked down another tower and sent the two of them backwards. I was beginning to wake up. They were both laying down, badly hurt.

"Have you had enough, Helios?"

"I've got plenty more." Said Helios, as he was sparking.

Spectra jumped backwards. "Come on, come on!"

"Spectra, if you're really Mira's brother, there must be good in you!"

"Enough!"

"If Mira won't give up on you, I won't either! Come on, join the resistance!"

"I'd rather tear you apart!" They attacked each other again, and I woke up. I looked around.

"Leo, what's going on?"

"Take a look." He said. I looked down, and saw that the Vest Palace was about to blow, and that Dan and Spectra were still down there.

"You asked for it!" Said Dan.

"Your petty heroics make me sick!"

"A brother and sister shouldn't be fighting on opposite sides."

"What do you know about anything?" Asked Spectra, as Dan moved backwards.

"How about this?" He sliced at Spectra's mask, and knocked it off. "Oh, guess she got the looks, huh?"

Keith yelled, and attacked Dan again. To those below, the Palace began to glow, and then explode. Mira gasped, and everybody else was shocked.

"Oh no!" Said Mira. "Dan! Atom!" All they saw was a giant fireball. Mira was crying. Then Wilda gapsed.

"Mira!"

"Look, it's Drago." Said Gorem. Mira looked up slowly, and saw us heading down.

"And Leonidas!" Said Tigrerra. We flew down, and Wilda flew up. Mira jumped to Dan.

"Dan!" He caught her, and they spun a little, and looked at each other.

* * *

The Destroyer was flying through the clouds. Spectra and Gus were looking out the front. "Well done, Gus." He flashed back to what happened in the last ten seconds.

* * *

" _Warning, gravitational hold will detonate in 10 seconds." Keith and Dan were continuing to fight. Then the Destroyer came up._

" _Master Spectra, We must go!" Elico and Vulcan grabbed Helios._

" _Get moving!" Yelled Brontes. Keith grabbed his mask, and boarded, while Dan climbed onto Drago. They got out of there just as the Palace exploded._

* * *

"I will always remember that you came back for me."

"Master Spectra, it pains me to inform you of this information, but you should know that Prince Hydron and the Vexos have abandoned New Vestroia. They intend to blame you for everything."

"That, was something, Mylene came up with, Gus?"

"That's right. So now that Prince Hydron knows of our betrayal, there's no way you and I could return to Vestal again."

"Who cares? The truth is I never expected to return there anyway."

* * *

Helios was laying down, in the center of the room, as the other three Bakugan sat around him. "Drago, the next time we meet, only one of us will survive."

* * *

We were staring at the ocean, and saw a Limulus jump into the air. Tigrerra was fishing, Gorem was laying down, and Preyas was swimming. "Sweet Freedom!" He said. Dan stood up.

"Now this is more like it!" He said as he saw a Bakugan fly over him.

"Sure is." Said Mira. Sirenoid was playing her harp nearby. "I can't believe we pulled it off."

"This is what we fought for, Mira. Peace in New Vestroia."

"Yes, but the battle's not over yet." Dan looked at her.

"Huh?"

"We have to go back home, to Vestal."

"But if everyone knows the Bakugan are intelligent now, can't the Vestals stay?"

"Yes, as long as we all respect each other and abide by the rules, the Bakugan and the Vestals can live together, in peace." Said Drago.

"I second that." Said Leonidas.

Mira and the others turned to Drago. "Thanks Drago, Leonidas, but I don't think it's quite as easy as all that."

"Prince Hydron and the Vexos may have gone back, but they won't be gone for long." Said Ace. "They'll want to take back New Vestroia."

"That's why we're heading back to Vestal to spread the word and stop the Vexos cold." Said Baron.

"We'll bring them to justice for enslaving the Bakugan and taking the planet." Said Mira. "But we can't do it without Wilda and the others. Can they come with us, Drago?"

"Of course. If that is what they wish." Wilda stood up.

"I will go with you, Mira. Anywhere."

"And someone has to keep Baron out of trouble."

"I'll go too, Drago." Said Percival. He grabbed Drago's hand. "It has been an honor."

"The honor, is mine." Said Drago as he took his hand away, and turned around.

"We never did settle the question of which of us is mightier. Until we meet again, then."

Drago turned to Percival. "I'll be waiting, Percival." Then Drago saw Alpha City lifting off. They did their little discussion about what was happening.

"Azion, are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes Atom. I'm sure. I need to return to Vestal, because that is where I was in the first place. We will see each other again, I promise that."

"I know." I said.

"We'll be waiting." Said Tom. Then Beta City began to take off. Mira turned around.

"Looks like your ride is taking off." Said Dan.

"Ok, time to go!" Said Mira. She, Baron, and Ace climbed onto their Bakugan, while Azion prepared Spetro. They took off, following Beta. "Goodbye everyone! Take care!"

"Master Dan, Master Atom, don't forget me!"

"Fly safe!" Said Elfin.

"Goodbye for now, friends." Said Azion, as he followed them.

"Wait, why is Azion going?" Asked Dan.

"He is going, because Vestal is where he was in the first place." I said. "He will come back."

"Does Vestal have e-mail?" Asked Marucho.

"Well, that's that." Said Dan. "I guess it's time to make ourselves scarce too." He looked at Drago. "Hey Drago, can the Bakugan come back with us?"

Drago looked down at Dan. "Of course they can."

"Yeah! That means Marucho and I can party of planet Earth!" Said Elfin. She was pushed out of the way by Preyas.

"As if! Marucho and I are best buds!"

"That's old news. Marucho's outgrown you!"

"You're jealous because I'm Marucho's official Bakugan partner! Look it up on snikerpedia! You're just a temporary substitute, Elfin. Got it!"

Elfin growled. "That is so not true! I'm Marucho's partner, deal with it fish breath!"

"Why don't you just deal with it, big ears?"

"I am Marucho's partner now!"

"No, I'm Marucho's partner!"

"Hey! Come on you two!" Elfin and Preyas looked at Marucho. "Can't we all just get along? You could both be my partners!"

Drago turned to Tigrerra. "Runo is very worried about you. You should go to her, Tigrerra."

"I am eager to see Julie." Said Gorem.

"I could see Alice again." Said Hydranoid.

"That is great!" Said Dan. "Looks like the whole gang is going back to Earth!" He turned. "Right Shun?" He saw Shun talking with Skyress.

"You're not coming, Skyress?" Asked Shun.

"Oh Shun. I am part of your past. Ingram is part of your future."

"Skyress."

"You have grown so much, and I can't leave my home again." She turned to Ingram. "Ingram, take care of my Shun."

Ingram turned to Skyress. "I will, Skyress."

Skyress turned to Shun again. "You'll be fine without me, Shun. I will always be watching over you in my heart. But it's time to say goodbye." Skyress flew off. "And thank you!"

"Wait, Skyress!" Said Shun.

"Ok, almost all of us are going back then." Said Dan.

"I guess you're right." Said Marucho.

"Even though Tom never asked, yes I am going too." Said Slight. "My place is with him." Tom turned to him.

"Friends till the end." He said.

Dan turned to Drago. "All right Drago, we're leaving. Bye buddy."

"Give my regards to Runo and the others." Said Drago.

"Leo, it's been great being with you again, but all good things must come to an end I guess."

"Yes, they usually do. I will miss you."

"I don't understand!" Said Marucho. "Aren't you two coming with us?"

"They can't come with us." Said Dan.

"What do you mean? There's got to be a way!"

"Parts of our bodies is the Perfect Core." Said Drago. "Which keeps New Vestroia stable."

"I'm afraid we can never leave New Vestroia again, Marucho." Said Leonidas.

"That's not entirely correct." Drago and Leonidas looked around.

"Apollonir?" Asked Drago.

"Chronogian?" The six Ancient Warriors appeared, and Chronogian appeared in the center of them.

"The six ancient warrior Bakugan." Said Drago.

"Drago, a Bakugan evolves through battle." Said Apollonir. "You have become even more strong than before. Strong enough to separate yourself from the Perfect core at last."

"The same goes for you, Leonidas." Said Chronogian.

"Separate?" Asked Drago.

"But how?" Asked Leonidas.

"The Core would remain here, and you would each keep only a spark with you to maintain your link." Said Apollonir

"You have each become nearly as powerful as the Perfect core itself." Said Chronogian. "Powerful enough to do almost anything."

"Then we could go to Earth with Dan and Atom?" Asked Both of them.

"Yes." Said Apollonir. "It would make no sense to keep you in New Vestroia. You have earned the right to live wherever you wish." Dan jumped.

"Awesome!" He turned to Drago. "Drago, we're going home!"

"Leo, the same with us!"

"You bet, partner." Said Drago.

"It was the only wish I had."

"You can travel between worlds whenever you want." Said Apollonir. "You now have the power to open the Dimensional Gate yourself, Drago."

"And Leonidas, you have the power to open the Realital gate."

"Really?"

"Alright then, let's go home." Said Drago. He focused, and light emerged from his horn. It then shot out and formed a gate.

"That is seriously cool Drago!" Said Marucho.

"Let's ride!" Laughed Dan. We jumped in, and then the Bakugan came through. Then, it closed.

* * *

It was at night in Moscow, and Alice was still up. A loud blast was heard, and all the snow fell off the roof. Alice opened the door to see what was going on. "What was that?" She saw a gate in front of her.

"It's been too long, Alice." Said Hydranoid. Alice looked to her right to see Hydranoid on the railing.

"Hydranoid!" She said. "They did it!" Dan and the others saved you and New Vestroia!"

"They did, and they're back safe and sound. They dropped me here so I could see you again."

Alice laughed, and picked up Hydranoid. "Welcome home, Hydranoid."

* * *

Julie was walking downtown when a sudden flash of light occurred. Everybody looked at it and saw a gate. It vanished as soon as it appeared, leaving everybody confused. "No way!" Said Julie.

"Was that lightning?"

"Don't be silly. It's not raining."

"Julie." Said Gorem. Julie's eyes widened, and she looked around. Gorem climbed up her shoulder. She looked at him. "It's really me. I'm back."

"Oh wow! It's you, Gorem!" She squealed. She dropped her bag and grabbed Gorem. "Gorem. Gorem! Gorem!" She began to cry. "Oh Gorem. I have missed you so much!"

"Aw, don't cry." Said Gorem.

* * *

Runo was cleaning the counter when she turned around. "Where is that Julie?" The door just stayed where it was. "At least she's consistent. She's never been on time." She returned to cleaning the counter when the door opened. "You're late! Finally decided to show up?" Then she turned, and saw Dan.

"Hey. How's it going?"

"Dan! What about New Vestroia? And the Bakugan?"

"It's all been handled. Piece of cake." He did his signature thumbs up. "Of course."

"Don't pretend it was all you." I said as I walked in. "We all helped." Then Runo noticed something.

"Amazing!" She ran to Dan, then realized what she was doing. She stopped, and seemed to look at Dan. He looked back, blushing.

"Here comes the big let down." I said to myself. Dan smiled, and opened his arms. Runo rushed forwards, and grabbed Tigrerra.

"Tigrerra!" Dan was very confused. "You're really here! I was so worried about you!"

"I'm happy to see you too, Runo." Said Tigrerra. Drago jumped onto Dan's shoulder.

"What can I say? Ladies love the Bakugan." Dan's face became very red.

"Ok! Never speak of this again!" He yelled. I was just laughing, as was Leonidas. The door opened again, and Shun and Marucho walked in.

"Shun, Marucho!" Said Runo.

Marucho saluted. "The Battle Brawlers are back together!"

"Good to see you, Runo." Said Shun.

Julie ran in. "Hey, Runo! Gorem's back!" Then she noticed all of us. "Ok, so everyone's back. Well, in that case, Oh Yeah!"

"Not quite everyone." I said. Tom came in. "Now it's everyone."

Drago turned to Dan. "Good to have the old team back together, Dan."

"You got it, friends forever, Drago."

"Bakugan, Brawl!" We all said, as we laughed.

* * *

 _We saved New Vestroia, but the King decides he wants serious payback. Luckily, our old friends have got our backs when those goon launch their plans. But if the six ancient Bakugan warriors aren't powerful enough to beat him, how are we supposed to?_

 _I think you mean seven, Dan. Chronogian was once one of them too._

 _Right. Anyways, it's a whole new battle. Be there!_

 **Ah, the end of Arc 1. It's been a long ride. So far, this story is 207 pages, not counting Reality Shift S1. I hope you have all enjoyed it! I'll be back soon with Arc 2.**


	26. Surprise Visitors

**Who would've thunk I'd make it this far? Season Two, Arc Two. It's been a long time coming, that's for sure. Just so you all know, I am planning on going until the end of season four, and I have a plan for all but the subterra brawler. So, if you want to apply, fell free to. For now, though, have a good read!**

It's been six months since we freed New Vestroia and stopped the Vexos. We've all been on Earth, just hanging out with our Bakugan, not a care in the world. The events on New Vestroia were so long ago, they seemed like a distant memory. That is, until some familiar faces showed up.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Professor Clay appeared in front of Zenoheld. "King Zenoheld, I have a status report for you." Zenoheld nodded at Clay. "The Bakugan termination system is finally complete. Our preliminary tests show that it is fully functional and ready to go online. Once activated, the BT system will destroy any Bakugan caught in a six thousand kilometer radius. The only thing left to do is gather Pyrus, Subterra, Haos, Darkus, Aquos, and Ventus. The six superpower attributes needed to charge the system."

"Sounds like things are right on schedule. Please continue with your work."

"As you wish, sire. But there is one more thing I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"If we were to obtain the Timeline energy from Chronogian, it would be possible to make the machine even more powerful, allowing it to destroy all Bakugan across dimensions, as long as the planets they are on are in the same relative area."

"That's excellent news, Clay. Now, return to your work."

"Yes, Sire." Clay's screen vanished. Zenoheld stood up.

"They may have forced me to leave Vestal, but with the BT system I'll have vengeance against the Bakugan who disgraced me."

* * *

We are flying back to Marucho's house in his jet. Mira and Azion were with us. "Runo, Julie, you look great!" Said Mira.

"Oh, thanks Mira!" Said Julie.

"You look great too."

"Thanks for noticing." She then whispered to Runo. "Actually, I'm hoping Dan notices too."

"I'm sure he will."

"Azion, how's it been on Vestal?" Asked Tom.

"It's been fairly easy, except for the fact that Baron's family took me in. The place is very crowded."

"We all know that." I said. "But it is great to see you again."

"Agreed." Said Azion.

"What's with all the whispering?" Asked Dan. He looked at Mira. "Hey Mira, what's up with Baron and Ace? How are they doing?"

"Oh you know." Said Mira as she sat down. "Settling back into Normal life."

"Now that the Bakugan are free, they must have a lot of spare time, like us!" Said Marucho.

"Baron's busy helping out with his brothers and sisters at home. Azion is helping out there as well because Baron's family took him in. Ace I haven't heard from in awhile." Wilda turned around.

"Elfin. What a lovely surprise!"

"Wilda! Long time no speak!" Preyas shoved her out of the way.

"Hi there Wilda! My name's Preyas! Pleased to meet you! I really have to thank you for taking care of my little Eflin here." Elfin jumped back up.

"What do you mean your little Elfin?" She asked with a blush. "I'm not your little anything!" Preyas fell over. "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt people when they're talking?" She turned to Wilda. "Now, where were we?" Preyas got up.

"Me? Rude? I'm not the one invading people's personal space!" He waddled closer to Elfin, and they began to argue. Marucho stepped in.

"Break it up!" Said Marucho. They each said that the other started it.

"Greetings Wilda." Said Tigrerra. Wilda turned around. "I am Tigrerra. Thank you for rescuing me after I was captured by the Vexos. I will return the favor."

"I am Gorem. We've heard so much about you, it's an honor to meet you."

"Please, the honor is mine." Said Wilda. "I'm very happy to be here."

"So, Mira, tell us what's been happening on Vestal, since we parted ways back in New Vestroia." Said Shun.

"Yeah, I've been dying to know what happened to that creep Prince Hydron and his Vexos goons." Said Dan.

"Well, where do I start?" Asked Mira. "As soon as we returned to Vestal, we were invited to go on the evening news in order to tell our story. While we were gone, several rumors have been circulating about what was really happening in New Vestroia. We went in front of the cameras live to tell the people of Vestal the truth."

"In all honesty, Mira was the one who did most of the talking." Said Azion. "But, as I was once a member of the Vexos, and since I agreed with her, it was more readily accepted."

"Of course, the royal family immediately denied everything. They said that the talking Bakugan were some kind of television trick done with sound effects. Luckily for us, the people believed we were the ones telling the truth, and they all banded together to rise up and fight."

"So then?" Asked Shun.

"Huh?"

"What happened to King Zenoheld and Prince Hydron?"

"The disappeared one night under the cover of Darkness." Said Mira.

"You mean someone kidnapped them?" Asked Ingram.

"No, they fled before they could be captured and held accountable for their crimes!" Said Mira. "King Zenoheld, Prince Hydron and the Vexos all escaped inside the royal palace."

"Before anybody realized what was happening, it was too late to stop them." Said Azion.

"I can't believe King Zenoheld is such a chicken!" Said Marucho.

"King Zenoheld is no coward. He wasn't running away to hide out in some dark corner of the galaxy. Just after his escape, the resistance learned that he was preparing to hatch an even bigger plan, that would make him the ruler of everything and everyone!"

"That's crazy!" Yelled Dan. "There's no way we could sit back and let it happen!"

"But how are we supposed to stop him if we don't even know where he is?" Countered Shun. "He could be anywhere!"

"Well, we aren't 100% certain that it's true. It would be a difficult task to accomplish, even for Zenoheld. Let's hope for our sakes it's just a rumor." Said Mira.

"Well, why don't we just ask them?" Asked Dan, gesturing to us. "After all, they have seen this before."

"We would, Dan, but this is different from what we know, and as such, we can't be certain. And don't even ask us about the location, because it was never revealed." I said.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen." Said Kato. Everybody looked at the screen. "I'd like to thank you for your patience. We'll be preparing to land shortly." With that, the plane began to go down. The girls were looking out the window.

"Wow, Earth is so beautiful from up here!" Said Mira. Then, we landed on Marucho's roof. "Marucho and his family have this entire place to themselves?"

"You think this is impressive? Just wait until you see the inside!" Said Runo. We disembarked from the plane, and went inside.

"In honor of Mira and Azion's visit, it only seems natural that we celebrate. I've had a little snack prepared for us in the ballroom. I wasn't sure what you liked, so my chef prepared everything."

"Thanks Marucho!" Said Mira.

"I thank you as well, but in a less formal way than that. I don't quite have the same way with words as Atom."

"No problem." Said Marucho. Mira was looking everywhere. She saw a fish tank embedded in the wall. She turned to where the group was.

"Um, guys, did you just see, hey wait up!" She ran after us. We went past several different habitats, with many different species. We also walked into an art exhibit. Mira turned to Shun. "Tell me I'm not dreaming!"

"You're not dreaming." He replied. "Everyone has this reaction the first time."

"Can you blame them?" Asked Mira. We continued on. We soon walked past another door, and Mira opened it, and gasped. "Is this the ballroom Marucho?" She looked at the ceiling and the walls. "Oh my goodness, it's absolutely gorgeous!"

"You're hilarious, Mira. How many ballrooms would have a toilet in the center of the room?" Mira looked, and saw a toilet. "This is the bathroom, silly. The ballroom is this way." Mira simply shrugged, and followed Marucho. We soon entered the ballroom, and saw many different types of food. Everyone except Shun and use Shifters gasped. Julie ran over to grab some food.

"Wow! This all looks so fabulous!" She was ready to dig in when Runo interrupted.

"Take it easy, Julie. Where are your manners? This is Mira and Azion's party."

"Oh, right, sorry!" We all grabbed a glass of juice, and met in the center of the room. We clinked them all together.

"To friendship!" We all said.

"Welcome back Mira!" Said Julie.

"Thank you, guys. Oh, I almost forgot! Julie, Runo, I brought gifts for you!" The two girls mentioned looked at each other. Mira grabbed two things from her bag. "Here."

"Are those what I think they are?" Asked Runo.

Julie gasped. "Gauntlets? Awesome!" The two girls put them on. "Can you say coolest?"

"Thank you Mira!" Said Runo.

* * *

"Based on the information gathered by our technicians, we've calculated what we believe to be the 7 correct frequencies to reach the intended targets." Said Professor Clay.

"You had better hope that this works." Said Zenoheld.

"Attention, begin transmission!"

"Beginning transmission, sir." A crystal went up out of the mobile lab, and began to emit signals.

* * *

"Are you receiving the same message that I am?" Asked Apollonir. "It would appear that King Zenoheld is challenging us to a battle."

"I hear it too." Said Exedra. "He is demanding that we surrender our attribute energies to him."

"He is also saying that if we refuse, he will destroy all of the Bakugan." Said Frosch.

"Hmmmm. Surely he is mad." Said Clayf. "I say we ignore him."

"But Clayf, what if his threat is real?" Asked Oberus.

"It's possible that he is lying, and that this is some kind of trap. But still, we cannot let a threat against the lives of the Bakugan go unanswered." Decided Apollonir.

* * *

The signal was still transmitting, as a dark vortex appeared before the lab. From it can the six ancient warriors. Zenoheld rose up to the top of the lab. "The six ancient warriors. You've accepted my invitation. I was worried that perhaps you wouldn't show and that I'd be forced to come and find you." He jumped down, and laughed.

"You are sadly mistaken, my foolish man." Said Frosch.

"We are not agreeing to your invitation. Agreed Lars Lion.

"We came only to address the threat that you made against the Bakugan." Finished Apollonir. His eyes flashed, and he saw into the past a little. "This BT system of yours."

"The one you designed to destroy Bakugan." Said Lars Lion.

"Why would we ever allow you to have our six attribute energies to power such a device?" Asked Exedra.

"Well, I must confess I knew. I knew you wouldn't give them up without a fight. Luckily for me, I have never been one to shy away from battle, no matter who my opponents may be. However, we cannot start until the last of you show up."

"What do you mean the last of us?" Asked Apollonir. "You couldn't possibly be referring to" A strange gate opened up nearby, and Chronogian came through. "Chronogian!"

"Zenoheld, why must you summon us here?" Asked Chronogian. "We will not lose to the likes of you!"

"Why don't you prove it? Luckily for you, I am also a reasonable man, and because of that, I am offering you this one last chance to surrender your attribute and timeline energies to me peacefully."

"Do you really believe that you are strong enough to take on the seven of us by yourself?" Asked Apollonir.

"I have no doubt." Responded Zenoheld, as he activated his Gauntlet."Gauntlet, Power Strike! You may think that as ancients, you have the advantage over me, but I will show you that you are wrong and that nothing can match the strength stealth and speed of Vestal technology! Gate Card, Set!" He loaded the card into his Gauntlet, and launched the card. "Pyrus Farbros, Bakugan Brawl!" He launched Farbros, and the systems came on in the lab.

"Bakugan Stand complete. Farbros has been deployed, sir."

"Systems check, so everything's in working order, sir."

"After studying all the data collected each of the Bakugan we threw in New Vestroia, we have finally created the ultimate weapon." Said Clay. "The mechanical Farbros. It is a name that will be known, feared throughout the realms.

* * *

"I'll remind everyone that if we lose this battle, it means not only the loss of our Attribute energies, but also the extinction of the Bakugan race." Said Clayf.

"Then losing isn't an option." Said Frosch. The humanoid forms of the warriors glowed, and transformed into balls. They landed and opened. Chronogian floated above them.

"King Zenoheld, Farbros's battle balance program hasn't finished yet, so his response time is functioning at 90%. I think you should be aware of this."

"I'm not concerned. The only true measure of Farbros's abilities will come in battle. Alright, you ancient fools, Ability Activate! Twin Horn Pulsar!" The claws on Farbros's shoulders turned to face the warriors, and fired.

"Atomic Brave!" Said Clayf. The lasers went into the mirror on his staff. "This isn't working. It's no good!"

"Now it's my turn to have a go. Aquos Cyclone!" Said Frosch. He shot a lot of water at Farbros.

"You think you're so clever. Double ability, activate! Fire Spartan, Plus Super Cell!" Farbros shot fire from it's legs, and copied Frosch's attack.

"Somebody help here!" Said Frosch.

"Valkyrie Barrier!" Said Lars Lios. A large shield of light appeared around them all, and blocked Farbros's attack.

"Thanks, Lars Lion, just in time!" Said Frosch.

"Nebulous Hammer." Said Exedra. Dark clouds formed over Farbros, and light crackled. A giant form of metal fell through.

"What the?" Asked Zenoheld. Farbros barely got out of the way in time, and lots of wind was generated. "You'll pay for this!"

"You were foolish to think that a mechanical beast was any match for a living, breathing creature with a heart and soul!" Said Apollonir. "You're tremendous Arrogance will be your downfall."

"We'll see." Said Zenoheld. "Gate Card, Open!" The card opened, and the six warriors were paralyzed.

"He blindsided us with that move!" Said Apollonir.

"I, can't, move!" Said Oberus.

"Let me try something else!" Said Frosch. "Aquos"

"Too late! Ability, Activate! Garland Claw!"

"Look out!" Said Oberus, as she went in front of Farbros's claws, only to get grabbed by them along with Frosch. Electricity was then sent through them to attack the two.

Zenoheld laughed. "This is easier than I thought. Perhaps I'll start my collection with the Ventus and Aquos energies."

"Now so fast!" Said Apollonir. Zenoheld looked up. "Maximum Pyrus!" Apollonir shot a massive amount of fire from his mouth to attack Farbros.

"Uncertainty Principle!" Yelled Chronogian, adding more of a distraction to Farbros.

"Sagittarius Arrow!" Said Lars Lion. She shot an arrow up, which created another large amount of light, which rained down, and restored Frosch and Oberus. They stood up.

"What's happening?" Asked Zenoheld. "My gate card should have paralyzed you! Why didn't it work?"

"Ha. Frosch was just a little bit faster than you." Said Oberus. Frosch laughed, then flashed back to the attack. He used the ability Aquos Ripple to negate the Gate Card, just before Zenoheld activated his ability.

"By being just a split second faster than you, I was able to nullify your gate card."

"So, you were able to resurrect any fallen Bakugan, my friends. Perhaps you deserve more credit than I've given you. But I am not going to let you win." He looked at the lab. "I think that's enough for the systems test, professor."

"As you wish, sir." Said Clay.

"The assail system is ready, sir."

"Just give us the word."

"I trust you overheard that good news, sir."

"Farbros, assail formation." Said Zenoheld. A bright light appeared above, and one piece of Assail Farbros came down. The other piece was coming on the ground. Farbros's eyes glowed.

"Lock in on dock sensor! Farbros, take off!" Farbros took off, and it combined with the pieces. Zenoheld entered farbros's body, and screen started lighting up.

"Assail Farbros, is complete." Farbros's power level went up drastically.

"They've combined!" Said Apollonir in disbelief.

"And his power level has far exceeded ours!" Said Oberus.

"No, we can't let this happen!" Yelled Lars Lion. "Valkyrie Barrier!" She created another shield.

"Blast storm!" Said Oberus."

"Aquos Cyclone!"

"Great Axe!" Said Clayf. The three attacks hit Farbros, but to no effect.

"How pathetic. Is that the extent of the ancient warrior superpower attribute energies?" Apollonir flew up.

"Everyone, we must combine strength!"

"Apollonir,"

"Together"

"We give"

"Our strength"

"To you." The gem in Apollonir's chest began to glow.

"Infinity Waiver!" Energy was being focused on Appolonir's gem. "You wanted our energy? Here it is!" The attack hit, causing several malfunctions all across Farbros's systems.

"Battle unit 70% damaged. Activate Recovery System. Battle unit"

"Ok." Said Zenoheld. An ability appeared on the screen. "Ability Activate. F.A.R.B.U.S. XM."

"Recovery system, activated. Repairing Damage done by Valkyrie Barrier, Aquos Cyclone, Great Axe." Farbros's power went up.

"Graviton Wizard!" Said Exedra.

"Maximum Revolution!" Yelled Apollonir. He began to glow.

"Ability Activate!" Said Zenoheld. "Hellion Breath!" Farbros fired 4 lasers at them, reducing their power level. "Farewell, Relics. Ability Activate! Shiny Oricalcum!" Farbros began to glow, and sent out waves of energy. It bombarded the warriors.

"This might be the end!" Said Frosch.

"But, if he defeats us" Started Oberus.

"Our six attribute energies will be taken, and the Bakugan destroyed."

"No, we mustn't give up!" Said Apollonir.

"We can't!" Agreed Chronogian. "Not yet!" Then, the power change registered, and the warriors glowed. They vanished.

"What! They've disappeared!" Yelled Zenoheld.

* * *

Dan was talking to Runo when Drago began to glow. "What's happening to me?"

"What's going on?" Asked Leonidas.

"I feel strange too." Said Wilda. "Like I'm burning up!"

"Now it's got me." Said Elfin. "Preyas, do you feel it?"

"Huh, me? No, I feel fine."

"What's wrong?" Asked Marucho.

"Huh?" Asked Shun.

"Azion, something big is coming!"

"Same here Tom!"

"Tigrerra, do you feel it?" Asked Drago.

"No, I don't feel a thing."

"This is the strangest thing." Said Ingram. Dan picked up Drago.

"You ok, Drago buddy?"

"Guys, Ingram doesn't look so good."

"Elfin."

"Wilda!"

"This could be bad." I said. Tom and Azion picked up Pyreon and Slight. Then, our vision went white. Dan opened his eyes first.

"Where the heck are we?"

"Dan!" Said Drago. Dan looked behind him to see Drago behind him, in Bakugan form.

"Drago!"

I became visible in the mist. "Dan, this is bad!" Then Marucho and Shun became visible.

"Over here!" Said Marucho.

"Dan!"

Dan turned to them. "I don't want to panic, but this is freaking me out!" The Vestal brawlers became visible.

"Us too!" Said Mira. Dan turned to see them.

"Baron! Ace! How did you get here?" Azion and Tom became visible.

"Oh boy. Zenoheld took down the warriors!" Said Azion.

"The BT system must be ready." Then the Bakugan appeared. Behind us, seven lights began to glow. They transformed into the ancient warriors and Chronogian.

"Who are those guys?" Asked Dan.

"It is the six ancient warriors." Said Drago.

"And Chronogian." Said Leonidas.

"Drago, you and your friends must listen carefully." Said Apollonir.

"We were defeated in battle by King Zenoheld." Continued Exedra.

"You fought Zenoheld?" Asked Mira.

"What he desired from us was to take our attribute energies." Said Frosch.

"He needed them to power the Bakugan Termination System, a device he created to destroy all Bakugan." Said Oberus.

"To keep them free from Zenoheld's clutches, we are entrusting you with our Attribute energies." Said Lars Lion.

"And my timeline energy." Said Chronogian. The seven bakugan began to glow, and they went up. Chronogian's light split into three as it came down, and all of the light went into a different Bakugan. Drago got the red one, Elfin the blue. Nemus got yellow, Wilda got brown, Percival got purple, and Ingram got green. The three lights Chronogian made went into Leonidas, Pyreon and Slight. Then, each of the Bakugan began to glow.

"What's happening to us?" Asked Elfin.

"This feels weird!" Yelled Pyreon. Then, Drago roared, and all the Bakugan present glowed even brighter. Then, all the Bakugan that got attribute energy evolved, and their light died down. Before us was Magma Wilda, Saint Nemus, Knight Percival, Minx Elfin, Master Ingram, and Cross Dragonoid.

"This is some craziness I wasn't expecting!" Said Marucho. Then, the light from the other three died down, revealing new forms of Leonidas, Pyreon and Slight.

"Guys, look at them!" Said Dan. "It's like they all evolved!" Then the warriors began to fade.

"Remember brawlers, you and your Bakugan are our last hope against Zenoheld." Said Clayf.

"Only you can stop him and his weapon of mass Bakugan destruction. Good luck, we're counting on you." Said Apollonir.

"Atom, Tom, Azion, I am counting on you to protect the timeline." Said Chronogian. "Keep it from falling apart." The scene vanished, and the others were trying to wake us up.

"Dan, Marucho!" Said Runo. Dan woke up first, then me. Dan sat up.

"Oh man. I feel like I got hit by a truck!" He said. Shun woke up, and sat up.

"All of you suddenly fell to the floor and fell unconscious!" Said Julie.

"That was the most bizarre thing ever!" Said Shun. Marucho and Mira sat up.

"Was it a dream?" Asked Mira.

"I wish it was." I said. I sat up, and then Tom and Azion sat up.

"That was no dream." Said Drago. We all looked at him as he opened. "Just look at how we've changed!" The others began to open up.

"Drago's right! It was all real!" Said Dan. "It's not a rumor, that stuff about King Zenoheld is true! And it's up to us to put an end to his plan!"

* * *

 _Zenoheld is actually planning to destroy all the Bakugan! This is insane! How are we going to stop him, especially after he collects an energy? We're going to have to work hard for this, to try and keep the rest safe._


	27. The First of Many Battles

King Zenoheld has launched his plan. He is going to try and destroy all Bakugan, and in order to do so, he needed the attribute energies. He challenged the warriors to a brawl, and nearly won. That is, until they decided to entrust us with their attribute energies! Now, we have to keep them safe!"

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

"Those blasted ancients may think they've foiled me with their little trick, but they are sadly mistaken!" Said Zenoheld. "They have done nothing more than prolong the inevitable. The six attribute energies that are required to power the Bakugan Termination system, as well as the Timeline energy so we can destroy them along all dimensions, will be mine." He looked at the Vexos. "They may have defeated us on New Vestroia, but the Bakugan and their brawlers will not stand in the way of my latest conquest. I promise you that."

"King Zenoheld, it seems most logical that the Bakugan resistance are the ones whom the ancients entrusted their powers to." Said Mylene. "Given that the Resistance is comprised of Vestals, Earthlings, and Shifters. This would have allowed them to hide their energies in two different, distant locations, making them more difficult to find."

"What an interesting theory, Mylene. Well done." He thought for a moment, as Hydron walked up the stairs. "The Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance. Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to crush them under my heel."

"Yes Sir." Said Mylene.

"I want you to start with a trip to Vestal. Since the Vestals were once my subjects, their traitorous actions should be punished!"

"Of course, Sir. I have just the person in mind for the job." Said Mylene as she looked at Hydron. Hydron stopped walking.

"Once again, Mylene, you've impressed me. I couldn't have chosen better myself." Hydron smiled as he twirled his hair.

* * *

Dan and Drago were at the fountain. Dan turned to Drago. "Hey Drago, how you feeling?"

"Incredible! I've never felt so energetic!"

"Well, I 'm glad at least one of us feeling ok this morning." Said Mira. "I couldn't sleep last night thinking about Zenoheld and the BT system."

"Try not to worry, Mira." Said Wilda.

"I know, I just wish there was a way to get in touch with Baron and Ace to see if everything is ok on Vestal. I hate not knowing!"

"Well, it's not like you can send them an Email or a text message." Said Dan as he got down from the fountain. "Don't make yourself crazy, let's just hope for the best until we know for sure."

"When I received my attribute energy, along with Wilda, Elfin, Ingram, it caused a change in us. We've never been stronger or more ready for a battle. It's probably the same for Nemus and Percival. They'll be fine." Mira nodded.

"I know you're right, but I feel like something really bad is going to happen." She looked at Dan. "How are Atom, Tom and Azion dealing with this?"

"Atom and the others aren't very affected by it, as far as I can tell. But, Atom does seem to be more worried than usual, almost as if he expects something to happen that he doesn't know. The same with Tom and Azion."

"They do tend to know what will happen, but if they're worried, then it's probably bad."

* * *

Someone was watering the flowers at Baron's house. "Catch you later, mom!" Said Baron. Just as he was walking out the door, his mom called to him.

"Sweety, can you be a dear and pick me up a few things I need to prepare for dinner?" She asked.

"Sure mom." Baron was just about to walk again, when one of his siblings stopped him.

"Hey, big brother." Baron turned to Maron.

"Oh, hi Maron. What are you doing?"

"Helping mommy water the flowers!"

"Where are you running off to Baron?" Asked their Dad.

"I was going to hang at the mall, but mom needs me to get some stuff. What are you building?"

"Well, since it's getting crowded inside, I thought I'd build a mini guest house for Nemus." Nemus jumped onto Baron's shoulder.

"That's very kind of you, but unnecessary since Baron and I"

"What he means is that's a great idea, Dad." His dad laughed. Maron got Baron's attention.

"Are you going to Earth again, like last time?"

"No no no, silly. I'm just going to do some grocery shopping for mommy." Maron smiled.

"Well, if Maron had her way, we'd all live together forever!" Said their dad."Isn't that right, sweetie?"

"Imagine that!" Said Baron.

"Baron, why haven't you" started Nemus.

"Oh, we better go!" Said Baron. "Don't want to keep mom waiting!" He ran off. "See ya!"

"See ya later guys!"

* * *

Baron and Nemus were going up an elevator. "You don't understand. I have to wait for the right moment when I tell them that I'm planning on moving out, it's gonna break their hearts."

"Then why move out at all?" Asked Nemus. "You have a lovely family, and your brothers and sisters look up to you as a hero!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, they do. But,"

"You just got home after being away for so long. What's your hurry? Enjoy some time with your family."

"Yeah, maybe. I started thinking about this because Ace always tells me to grow up." The elevator stopped, and they got off. They ran to meet up with Ace and Percival. When they got there, they were waiting. They talked a little bit, before Ace started.

"Grow up."

"Huh?" Asked Baron.

"He's right. You need your independance. It's time." Agreed Percival.

"Time for what?" Asked Baron. "I don't understand."

"Leave the boy alone, Percival." Said Nemus. "If he wants to stay, he wants to stay."

"I'm just saying, Nemus, that since receiving the attribute energies, you and I have evolved. Why can't Baron evolve too?"

"So all the stuff last night with the six ancient warriors and chronogian really did happen?" Asked Baron. "I wasn't dreaming?"

"Take a look at Percival and Nemus. If that wasn't a dream, they wouldn't look the way they do now. And I'll bet the same is true for Wilda, Elfin, Ingram and Drago. Not to mention Leonidas, Slight and Pyreon."

"King Zenoheld's hated for the Bakugan isn't the only thing that's grown stronger." Said Percival.

"I know, I feel it too." Said Nemus.

"If Zenoheld and the Vexos want to challenge us, then I am ready."

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Said Baron. He turned to Ace, who grabbed something out of his bag.

"Think Fast!" He tossed it to Baron, who was barely able to catch it. "I bookmarked some apartments that I think you should definitely go and see."

"Awesome, thanks man." Baron scrolled through the ones Ace bookmarked. "Wow, these are really sweet places. Check it, this one even has a ping-pong table!"

"Trust me Baron, you're gonna thank me. A big time brawler like you needs his own sweet bachelor's pad."

"But how will you pay for it, Baron? I don't think your allowance is enough to cover rent." Said Nemus.

"Oh, he's right! These places are expensive! Maybe I can stick it out a little longer at home." An image came to his mind of the house filling up and exploding with his family coming out of it. "I'll find myself a part-time job to make some extra cash!"

"Who'd hire you? All you do is play video games and eat cheeseburgers." Said Percival. He laughed.

"I know! Imagine if I could get paid for that!" Said Baron.

"Get a job bagging groceries." Said Ace. Baron nearly yelled. Ace looked at him curiously.

"Groceries! I've was supposed to pick up some for my mom for dinner tonight! Oh man, she's going to be so mad at me! I'd better go!"

"Okay." Said Ace.

"Nemus, if we hurry, we can still get the stuff and make it back home." He started to run off. "Catch you later, Ace, and thanks for the apartment listings! I'll let you know how it goes!"

"That boy has a head full of clouds." Said Percival after Baron was out of earshot.

"Yeah." Said Ace. "But a heart made of gold."

* * *

Hydron walked past a few people in the mall. He went into a glasses store, and grabbed a pair of orange glasses. One of the workers went over to the other one. "Hey, check it out! Is that who I think it is?"

"What?"

"Over there! By the glasses! Who does that look like to you?" Hydron walked out, and picked one of the flowers in a pot.

"I'd forgotten how peaceful Vestal can be. Everyone is so happy and carefree. Hell I guess that's about to change." He crushed the flower and smiled.

* * *

Baron was walking back to his house, and a few of his siblings ran up. They all crowded around him. "Hey guys!" Maron came up.

"Hey Baron, do you think you could take me to the park?"

"The park?" Asked Baron.

"Mommy says we're running out of room, so I thought we could take the extra flowers to the park!"

"Ok, sounds like a good idea! Let's go to the park and play!" The small crowd of kids cheered, and they all started running towards the park, carrying various gardening equipment. Baron stopped for a moment to look up. Before long, Maron had some of the flowers planted. She stood up, and admired her work.

"Baron, I'm sensing something." Said Nemus. Baron turned around, and a subterra gate flew past his head.

"Hello, Baron." Baron looked at the source of the voice.

"That looks like, it can't be!"

"What's the matter, Baron? What's with the face, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Hydron removed his glasses.

"Prince Hydron!" Said Baron. "What are you doing here?" He was silent for a moment.

"No need to bother with titles, Baron. I'm not a prince anymore, thank to you and the battle brawlers resistance." Baron gasped. "Well, what do you say then, brawler? Well then, do you think you can take a break from changing diapers so we can do a little battle?" Baron grinned.

"Prince or no prince, we'll be happy to wipe the floor with you, Vexos creep."

"Those are big words for such a little boy." Hydron equipped his Gauntlet.

"We'll see who the boy is." Baron equipped his. One of his siblings was looking at him.

"What's Baron doing?" Maron turned.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" Time around them slowed.

"Baron" Said Maron. A bird was about to take off when time froze.

"Gate card, set." Said Hydron. "I call, Subterra Dryoid! Bakugan, Brawl! Dryoid Stand!" Dryoid stood, revealing itself as lightning was surging around it.

"He's using a mechanical Bakugan!" Said Baron.

"Baron." Said Nemus. Baron looked at him.

"Don't worry, he may look big and scary, but you've evolved, Nemus buddy! Let's do this! Bakugan, Brawl! Nemus, Stand!" He rose.

"I am the evolved Nemus! Filled with the Haos energy of the Ancients, any who face me in battle will be crushed by my might!" The Gs showed with Nemus 100 behind.

"Well, look at you, mr fancy pants. With your big words and your tough talk!" Hydron set an ability. "But do you have the moves? Ability Activate! Knuckle Vulcan!" Dryoid's hand turned, and began to shoot lasers at Nemus. Baron set an ability.

"Ability Activate! Borehole Reflection!" Nemus's staff began to glow, and he spun it in his hands. As it sped up, it started to deflect the shots from Dryoid.

"Wow, that's thrilling." Said Hydron.

"Hang on a sec, I've got more!" HE set another ability. "Ability Activate! Float Shield!" Three triangle pyramids formed around Dryoid, and surrounded him in electricity.

"That's it? Pathetic. Ability, Activate. Ray Blade." Two blades appeared out of Dryoid's gauntlets, and he sliced through the pyramids. Hydron smiled, and the pyramids exploded.

"Ok Hydron, looks like you've got some skills." Dryoid's systems began to lock up. "Too bad for, mine are stronger!" Dryoid stopped moving.

"Blast, a trap shield."

"So man, who's diapers need changing now?"

Hydron laughed. "Don't get so cocky with me! Gate card, Open! Devour, Haos!" The card opened and began to drain Nemus's power.

Baron gasped. "Nemus! What's happening?" Nemus was falling over.

"It's a command card that sucks up whichever attribute energy I tell it to. Face it Baron, Nemus is no match for my Mechanical Dryoid. Give up now, and spare him the pain."

Baron growled. "Oh man, got me. But I'm not done yet! Come on Nemus!"

Nemus stood a little. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You got it buddy! Nemus, Attribute Change!"

"What did he say?" Asked Hydron. "Not an attribute change!" Nemus stood.

"I call upon the power of the ancients and summon forth, an attribute change!" The wheel on his foot stopped on a symbol, and it glowed purple. Nemus stood up fully, and his staff glowed. He began to glow many colors, and his power shot back up to 600. He emerged from the light. "I am Darkus Nemus!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Said Baron. "Time to kick it up a notch, Nemus! Ability Activate! Darkus Force!" Nemus turned to Dryoid.

"Though my light has turned to Darkus, I will still use my power to destroy all those who threaten peace!" A large orb formed in his staff, and he fired it at Dryoid. Hydron gasped, and dRyoid was defeated. He smiled.

"Impressive, Baron."

"I'm not as dumb as you think I am." Said Baron as he caught Nemus.

"Be careful, Baron. We shouldn't underestimate Hydron!" Said Nemus. "I don't believe he's shown us his full power yet."

"Don't worry. We've got him on the run now!" He held up a card. "Gate Card, Active ghost. Let's finish him off with this one. Gate card, Set!" It sent out a yellow shockwave. "Bakugan, Brawl! Nemus, Stand!"

"I call, Subterra Dryoid! Bakugan, Brawl! Dryoid Stand!"

Baron held up two cards. "Double Ability, Activate!" He set them. "Haos Force, Plus Elemental Roar!" Nemus held up his staff.

"I think you'll find my bright light just as powerful as my Dark!" He fired a very bright laser at Dryoid. It hit.

"That's gotta hurt!" Said Baron. Then the smoke settled, revealing dryoid unharmed.

"Not so fast, pal." Said Hydron.

"A shield." Said Nemus.

"I can't believe it! Not even a scratch!"

"It's a little defense ability that I like to call Mars Shield." The power returned to normal. "Ok, now it's my turn! Ability Activate! Murasame Arrow!" Dryoid bent over, and the blaster on his back began to glow. It shot a laser into the sky, which coagulated into a large ball of light. It them rained down on Nemus.

"No Nemus! Gate Card, Open! Active Ghost!" The Gate opened. "This is a trap command card that, when activated, will take down any opponent's Bakugan. Let's see you deal with that Hydron!" An explosion occurred near Dryoid, who jumped to escape it.

"Ability, Activate! Land Shutter!" The explosion reversed, and disappeared as Dryoid landed.

"Incredible! Somehow, He's managed to nullify the gate Card!" Said Nemus.

Baron saw the power level change. "Whoa! What the! He also took down our power level!"

"I'm disappointed, Baron. Just when I thought you were a worthy opponent, you start to crumble and cry like a little girl."

"What did you say?"

"I'm really bored now. This is taking far too long, time to finish it."

"You want to finish it, we'll finish it! Ability Activate!" Said Baron.

"Sparkly Arrow!" Said Nemus. His staff lit up, and Dryoid got ready. The energy created by the attack was crackling.

"All right, let's go!" Said Baron. "Nemus, Brawl!"

"You're going down, Dryoid!" Said Nemus as he launched the attack.

"Ability, Activate!" Said Hydron. "Murasame Blade!" The blaster on Dryoid's back unlocked, and he grabbed it. A beam of Subterra energy came out of it. Dryoid slashed the attack in half. He then rushed in to attack Nemus.

"Come on!" Said Nemus.

"Uh oh. Ability Activate! Pyramid Shield!" Nemus created a pyramid of light around himself.

Hydron grabbed a card. "Ha, you wish! Fusion Ability, Activate! Shoo Dragon Fly!" Dryoid's blade turned blue, and became longer. It slashed at Nemus's shield, destroying it. Nemus was defeated. Hydron caught Dryoid. "So, tell me Brawler, how does it feel to get crushed on your home turf?" Barn growled. "You just don't know when to give up, do you? Gate Card, set!"

"Come on Nemus, we'll win this one!"

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"Bakugan Trap, Haos Piercian!" Piercion opened, and added his power to Nemus. "Double Ability, Activate! Electrocution, Plus Bakugan Multiplier!" Piercian launched his shields at Dryoid, which surrounded it and shot energy at each other.

"Easy, Dryoid. Wait for it." Nemus charged at Dryoid, and split into several copies. The small army of seven Nemuses attacked Dryoid.

"Ability, Activate. Murasame Blade!" Dryoid slashed at the shields, destroying them.

"Come on!" Said Baron.

"Fusion Ability, Activate! Shoo Dragon fly!" Dryoid's blade became longer and blue. It slashed at the Nemuses and destroyed all but one copy. "Fusion Ability, Activate! Geki Dust Barrier!" The blade became purple, and Dryoid slashed at Nemus and Piercian.

"Nemus! Piercian!"

"The end is in sight. Any last words, baron?" Asked Hydron as the power change registered. "Gate Card, Open! Silent Land!" Baron gasped. "The Silent Land Gate Card renders one's opponent immobile. It also nullifies the ability they are using. So now, your mighty Bakugan is nothing more than a helpless baby." Baron just looked at Hydron. "Ready Baron? It's show time!" Dryoid charged, and slashed at both Nemus and Piercian.

"Nemus! Piercian!" Hydron laughed. "Stop it!" Nemus fell over. "Stop it! I said stop it right now, Hydron!"

"The brawler wants to stop?" Asked Hydron. "Let's grant him his wish." Dryoid hit Nemus again, and he began to glow.

"Nemus!" Piercian fell over.

"And now, it's time for me to take your Haos Energy." Dryoid returned to ball form, and Hydron caught it. The Haos Energy began to be siphoned off of Nemus. A beam of the energy shot into the air, and a small portion of it diverted from the rest. The majority of the beam went towards the palace, and entered the BT system. The light for Haos turned on. Nemus was then defeated, and returned to Baron.

* * *

"King Zenoheld, sensors indicate we've just acquired the Haos Energy!"

He grinned. "I knew I could count on you, Hydron."

* * *

The time freeze faded, as the battle stopped. Daron's siblings stopped, and stared as Baron picked up Nemus. "Nemus?" Nemus rolled around a little.

"Baron, I'm sorry. I thought I was strong enough, but I just couldn't hold on, and now we've lost the precious Haos Energy."

"Don't be sorry, Nemus. You fought a hard battle and showed your bravery." Hydron laughed.

"How pathetic you are, Baron!" Baron looked at him. "Trying to put a brave face on! Your defeat is humiliating. Take your lumps like a man." Baron stood up.

"Get out of here!"

Hydron walked away. "Big brother, who is that strange man you were yelling at?"

"Him? He's a" Baron looked at where Hydron was.

"What happened? Is Nemus ok?" Asked Maron.

"I'll be okay, little one. Thanks for your concern." Maron was rubbing her finger over him, trying to figure out if anything hurt. "In fact, I think I'm starting to feel better already." Maron giggled.

* * *

"Another noisy battle like today's will surely alert the remaining Bakugan to our presence." Mylene turned to Hydron. "Work on your stealth."

"You're just jealous that I was the first to capture one of the Attribute energies, Mylene. Get used to it." He walked away.

* * *

Baron's siblings were standing around the flowers that they just planted, while Baron picked up the Subterra Reactor. "You realize today was just the beginning. Zenoheld has challenged us to a new battle." Baron looked at Nemus.

"I know. Listen up. We'll find a way to contact Master Dan and the others! We'll fight the Vexos!"

"Well spoken." Agreed Nemus. "Like a true brawler. I think perhaps you already have grown up."

* * *

 _We've lost Haos, but we still got the others. That is, until Mylene challenges Ace to a brawl. She's gotten powerful, but we can take her, right Percival! Of course, we may need some help from an old friend of the brawlers._


	28. Vestroia's Lock Down

So, we've lost Haos and some Timeline. We still have the rest, and now we should be able to contact the others. But Zenoheld is getting restless. What will he do?"

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

"This waiting is making me restless!" Said Zenoheld. "We may not have all of the energies yet, but I feel like taking the BT system out for a test drive. And I think I know just the place to do it." One of the BT pods fell into a gate, and transported to New Vestroia. He laughed.

* * *

Skyress was flying above the planet. "It's wonderful to see how quickly things have returned to normal after we were freed from the Vestals." Then the BT system came down. "What is this metal beast?" It began to float down to the ground.

* * *

We were all at Marucho's house, and he was tuning into a signal. "Dude, are you kidding me? You've had this thing the whole time and you didn't tell us?" Asked Dan.

"Yeah Marucho, what's up with that?" Asked Julie.

"Be quiet guys, let him concentrate." Said Mira. Marucho pressed a few more buttons.

"Here we go, this should do it." A screen appeared, and Klaus turned to us.

"Good evening to you, my fellow Bakugan Battle Brawlers."

"Hey Klaus, how are you man? It's been so long." Said Dan. "I see that living on Vestal hasn't affected your sense of style. Still rocking the 16th century pirate thing?"

"Well Dan, thanks for the compliment. But we have more pressing issues to discuss." Baron appeared on screen.

"Guys, you've got to help us! They've come back!" Ace appeared on screen.

"Hydron and his posse of Vexos scum!"

Almost everyone gasped. "You can't be serious!" Said Dan.

"Just like I thought." I said.

"I'm so sorry Master Dan! Hydron ambushed us in the park and took the Haos energy."

"Just don't beat yourself up, Baron. They're stronger now." Said Ace. "If Klaus and Sirenoid hadn't stepped in, Mylene would have taken my Darkus energy too."

"So, it looks like the Vexos are calling us out." Said Dan.

"Just like the ancients said." Agreed Drago. "They're after our six attribute energies, and the timeline energy, for the BT system."

"And now that they've got the Haos Energy, they're one step closer to activating it." Said Mira.

"At least they don't have the element of surprise anymore." Said Shun.

"We know what we gotta do." Said Dan. "We've got to go to Vestal and face these Vexos clowns head on. It's time we shut them down for good." Most of the team agreed, except Me, Azion and Tom.

"Hold on, Dan. There's still one question." Said Azion.

"Yeah, is our reality, they needed only the attribute energies." Said Tom. "So why do they need the timeline energy?"

"Does it matter? As you guys have said, there are significant differences between what you saw, and where you are. Maybe this is one of them." Argued Dan. "Now, are we going or not?" Again the group agreed, except me.

"Don't worry guys! Me and Julie can hold down the fort, just like before." Said Runo.

"Yeah! We're old pros at it now." Said Julie.

"Alright then! Next stop, Vestal!" Shouted Dan. Most of the group went to Marucho's airplane, and it got ready for takeoff. I looked out a window for the entire time, trying to figure out why they would need the Timeline energy, and several ideas came to mind, none of them good. Before I knew it, though, we were at Dr. Michael's lab. We went inside, and dan explained what was needed. Dr. Michael got to work quickly. "No pressure Doc, but we're counting on you. You got to get us all to Vestal in one piece."

"Yes, I understand. You'll be fine. This isn't a slingshot you know."

"Be careful when you get there, ok." Said Alice.

"Don't worry, we're the best! Remember?" Asked Marucho. The screen turned red.

"What's this? The radar is picking up an atmospheric anomaly, emanating from New Vestroia."

"What do you think it is?" Asked Alice.

"The Vexos, who else?" Asked Mira.

"But that doesn't make sense!" Said Dan.

"None of the Bakugan possessing the Attribute energies are there!" Said Drago.

"Maybe it's a distraction to throw us off their tails." Said Preyas.

"Or maybe it's another attack on our people." Said Elfin.

"Elfin's right, we can't ignore it." Said Ingram.

"What do you think, Dan?" Asked Drago.

"I don't know. It could be a decoy, but it could also be a trap to lure all of the energies into one place. Oh man."

"I'll go check it out." Said Shun.

"Huh?" Asked Dan.

"You made a good point. It's probably safer we split up anyway. We'll catch you later in Vestal."

"Are you sure?" Asked Mira.

"He's fine! He's almost as tough as me." Said Dan.

"I'll be going too." Said Azion. Dan looked at him.

"Why? Isn't Shun going to be enough?" Asked Dan.

"It's not about if Shun is going to be enough. It's about making sure it is what I think it is. If it is, I may be able to exploit the security and shut it down."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Said Dan. "Just be careful." The transporter fired up. Shun and Azion walked in front of it.

"The Dimension transporter has locked onto the Coordinates. If you're going to jump, now's the time to do it." Said Dr. Michael.

"You'll be fine, Shun. Just remember to hold your breath!" Said Alice.

"Say hi to New Vestroia, ok buddy?" Asked Dan.

"Azion, be careful." I said. Shun looked at Dan, who gave him a thumb's up. Shun smiled, then jumped in. Azion followed behind him. They were floating in between dimensions, making their way to New Vestroia, when Ingram began to think.

"I know it's a great honor and responsibility to be given the Ventus energy, but since my evolution, I don't feel right. I worry that I'm not ready for such power."

* * *

"Sensors are picking up four life forms heading for New Vestroia. They appear to be two Bakugan and two humans."

"Perfect." Said Lync. "Right on schedule."

* * *

The gate opened on top of a large outcropping of rock. Shun landed first, and looked around. "This looks like New Vestroia, but where are all the Bakugan? Is it possible we've been transported to the wrong planet?" Azion came through the gate.

"No, we're in the right place, but even though this is my home, it seems strange to me too." Shun turned to Ingram.

"What the? Ingram, what's wrong? If we're really in New Vestroia, why are you still a ball?"

"I was wondering the same thing myself."

"It doesn't make any sense. We destroyed the dimension controllers. I don't understand."

"It's not a dimension controller." Said Azion.

"The dimension controller is not responsible." Said someone.

"Huh?" Asked Shun. He turned, and saw five feathers come down.

"There is a new danger here."

"Skyress!" Skyress flew down, in ball form, and landed in Shun's hands.

"I have always hoped I'd see you again, but not under these circumstances."

"You look beautiful Skyress."

"Skyress, please tell us." Said Ingram. "What is this new Danger you speak of?"

"We're here to help you, Skyress. Tell us what happened." Said Shun.

"Skyress, you need to." Said Azion. "What happened was that a strange metal sphere descended from the sky. Before any of you knew what to make of it, it had embedded itself deep into the ground. Then, it energized, and sent out a signal that returned you all to balls, similarly to the dimension controllers."

"That's exactly what happened." Shun looked down at the BT system.

"Energy from that did this to you?" He asked.

"Yes. You don't understand how painful it is, after being enslaved to be granted freedom, only for it to be ripped away from you again. The Bakugan are a peaceful race. I don't understand why this keeps happening to us."

"Blasted Vexos!" Said Ingram.

"Don't you worry Skyress. We're here. We drove these creeps out of New Vestroia once, so there's no reason we can't do it again!" Azion was just about to say something when Shun jumped.

"I didn't warn him about the shield."

"He'll figure it out." Said Pyreon. Shun fell down towards the BT system, and landed on it. A large amount of green lightning shot out of it as he slid down. He landed on his feet.

"Shun!" Said Skyress.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Asked Ingram.

"Ah, blast. It's an incredibly powerful reflector forcefield. Whatever this this is, the Vexos don't want anybody meddling with it. Cracking that shield is impossible."

"Blasted Vexos." Said Ingram. Azion came up.

"This is what I feared. With the Haos energy that got from Baron, and the Timeline energy they got from Tom, they were able to launch it and turn it on. It's not capable of destroying the Bakugan, but it's enough to act like a dimension controller." Skyress turned to Shun.

"You're our only hope, Shun. Without the Bakugan battle brawlers, we haven't got a chance against the Vexos."

"She's right, Shun. There must be something we can do!" Said Ingram.

"Please." Shun turned to the Bt system.

"Well, if we can't destroy this thing, we'll have to figure out another way to defeat the Vexos. We can do this, Ingram. We just have to do this."

"But how?" Asked Ingram.

"What a pity for Shun that he has you as a partner." Said Skyress.

"What did you just say to me?"

"Hold on, Skyress." Said Shun.

"No. Don't defend him. Where is his fire? Where's his courage? These are his people that need to be saved. Yet he cowers like a frightened child. How can one so weak call himself a Bakugan?" Asked Skyress.

"What?" Asked Ingram.

"No Skyress." Argued Shun.

"Forgive me Shun, but I only speak the truth."

"Come on Skyress. Ingram's no coward. I trust him with my life. We're partners."

"Shun?" Asked Ingram.

"I meant no disrespect Shun."

"Sorry to interrupt the reunion kids." Said someone. Shun looked up, and saw an airship.

"Lync!" Said Azion.

"Don't worry. This won't take very long!" Said Lync. "I came to retrieve the Ventus energy, and maybe some timeline energy!" The airship lowered itself and Lync jumped off. "That electroshield had to hurt Shun. I thought you were gonna cry!"

"Keep talking Lync." Said Shun.

"I demand you return the Bakugan to their natural state!" Yelled Ingram.

"Oh wow. Such tough talk. Your Bakugan has a lot of nerve talking to me like that. Pretty brave, standing so close to the BT system."

"This really is the BT system?" Asked Shun.

"Well, a part of it anyway. If you think this looks impressive now, just wait until we get all the energies and power it up. The BT system is really a thing of beauty."

"There's nothing beautiful about a tool of destruction!" Said Skyress.

"Well, beautiful or not, you have to admit it's pretty impressive. I mean, it's not fully powered yet, but it's still able to emit dimension rays that trap your Bakugan in ball form." Lync laughed. Shun and Azion remained quiet, along with their Bakugan. "Come on Shun, why the angry face? I can't wait to introduce Mechanical Aluze." He held up a Bakugan.

"Only fools joke in the face of battle, Lync." Said Shun. "So, are you ready Ingram?"

"You bet!"

"Pyreon?"

"Ready and able, Azion!" All three readied their Gauntlets.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" Lync readied to set a gate card.

"Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Ventus Aluze, Stand!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Shun. "Ventus Master Ingram, Stand!" Ingram stood, and jumped.

"Prepare to be humbled by Ventus Master Ingram!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Pyro Pyreon, Stand!" Pyreon stood, revealing himself. His head had gained an additional horn behind the first, and his hands had gained a fourth finger. He still had no wings, and the front of his body was somewhat silver in color.

"Fired up, and ready for a brawl!" He yelled.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Wind Power Extreme!" Ingram flew up into the air, and dived down at Aluze.

"Hmmm. Ability Activate! Giga Armor!" Aluze reversed the power transfer, and created a barrier in front of Ingram.

"Double ability Activate! Wind Echo Plus Wind Split!" Ingram floated down, and split into five copies. They then descended into the ground. They jumped out from underneath Aluze.

"Ok, now I'm reading your mail. Fusion Ability Activate! Aero Aegis." Aluze created another shield, and if moved to intercept every copy of Ingram, destroying all but the original. Ingram ran into it hard.

"Blast, this, thing!" He grunted in pain.

"That's why I really love Aero Aegis. It really sticks to you. Or rather, you stick to it."

"Ingram!" Yelled Shun.

"So much for Ventus Master Ingram." Said Lync as Ingram fell.

"I call trap Bakugan, Ventus Slash!" Shun threw Hylash into the air. He quickly flew over to Ingram, and caught him.

"Thank you Slash."

"A trap Bakugan, eh? It's a weak move only an amature would try. Gate Card, open! Forcement Wind!" The gate glowed, and wind went up near Aluze. "With Forcement Wind, Aluze's power goes up 100 points for every Bakugan on the field with the same attribute, weather they are friend or foe."

"No way!" Said Shun.

"And now, Ability Activate! Thunder Stripper!" Aluze's wings began to glow as it charged up glowing discs. They hit Ingram and Hylash. "So Shun, have you had enough yet?" Skyress flew near Shun.

"Shun, please, you must use me."

"Are you sure?" Asked Shun.

"Yes. More than anything." Skyress closed in Shun's hand.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Ventus Storm Skyress Descend!"

"Skyress!" Said Ingram. She simply looked down at Ingram.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Whirlwind Lightning Sword!" Skyress stopped flying forward, and shot many projectiles at Aluze. Lync whistled.

"That's pretty girly." Ingram and Hylash stood up.

"I really hate this kid!" Said Ingram.

"Not as much as I do." Said Skyress. "You had your chance, and you failed, Ingram. Now it's my turn. Are you ready, Pyreon?"

"I'll assist as I can in this battle!" Skyress flew up with Hylash.

"Shun!" Yelled Skyress.

"I got your back. Double ability Activate! Thunder Strike!" Hylash transformed. "Plus Green Wave!" They both began to glow, and crashed into Aluze.

"Aluze!" Shouted Lync. "You think you're so cool. You're not the only one with sick skills! Double Ability Activate! Sling Boomerang Plus Dora Cannon!" Aluze shot two boomerangs at both Hylash and Ingram, and then prepared cannons to fire at Pyreon.

"Azion."

"On it. Form Change! Ventus!" The Ventus symbol on Azion's hand glowed, and Pyreon gained a Ventus coloring. "Ability Activate! Gate Copy!" Pyreon's power went up by 500, putting him at 1200 Gs. Up above, skyress was able to avoid the Boomerang coming after her, but Hylash was not so lucky. He got hit, and was defeated. Ingram flew up. The Dora Cannon hit Pyreon, but to no effect.

"Wait Ingram!" Said Skyress.

"Had enough humiliation?" Asked Lync. "Ability Activate! Blaster Bind!"

"Ingram!" Yelled Pyreon. He jumped up to try and help him, but was unable to get up high enough.

"Ability Activate! Armored Intense Mode!" Ingram wrapped himself, and blocked the attack.

"He's toast!" Said Lync. "Give it up man. Double Ability Activate! Air Lance Plus Sky Impact!" Aluze charged up the attack.

"Bakugan Trap! Spetro!" Yelled Azion. He threw up Spetro, who instantly attached himself to Pyreon, bringing him up by 100 Gs. He flew up to help Ingram. He flew in front just as Aluze attacked. It hit, and blew Spetro off of Pyreon, and defeated it. Then, the attack defeated both Pyreon and Ingram. Both Shun's and Azion's life guages fell to 10%.

"Ingram!" Said Shun.

"Is he okay?" Asked Skyress. Aluze targeted Skyress. "Shun!"

"No, Skyress! Double ability Activate! Thunder Talon Plus Green wave!"

"Now, feel the wrath of Skyress!" She yelled. She shot a beam at Aluze, defeating it.

"Aluze!" Said Lync as his life guage fell to 10%. "Whatever dude. No big deal. One more round and your precious Ventus energy and Timeline energy is mine anyway." Shun picked up Ingram, and Azion did the same to Pyreon.

"You okay Ingram?"

"I so sorry Shun. I fought a clumsy battle today. And because of me, the Vestals might still win the Ventus energy, or the timeline energy. It's these new powers. I'm not sure if I'm worthy of them, or even ready to use them. This evolution has me so much confused. Many would consider it a blessing, but I think it's a curse."

"Ingram." Said Skyress. Ingram looked at her. "Withdraw yourself from the rest of the battle. You are nothing but a detriment to us at this point."

"What?"

"In battle, your head cannot be clouded. Especially not with self doubt." She flew to Shun. "Come on Shun, let's finish this."

Shun looked at Ingram. "She's right. Ingram's too unsure right now, and Lync is too strong a competitor." He shook his head in remorse. "Gate Card, Set!" It set with a green shock wave. "Bakugan, Brawl! Storm Skyress Descend!"

"So, Ingram's sitting this one out. Let's defeat this feather duster! Bakugan Brawl!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Let's do this Pyreon!"

"Ability Activate! Dora Cannon!" Lync's gauntlet glowed, as Aluze charged up. "Blast that flaming chicken out of the sky! And keep that lizard on the ground!" Aluze began firing at both Skyress and Pyreon. Skyress was doing aerial maneuvers to stay out of harm's way, while Pyreon was using a big rock as a shield.

"They're under heavy attack! What kind of warrior would I be if I just sat here and did nothing?" Skyress was hit, and Pyreon's shield broke.

"Gate Card, Open!" 200 Gs transferred from Aluze to Skyress.

"Dude, could you be more lame?" Asked Lync. "Ability Activate! Dive Storm!" Aluze fired projectiles at the ground. They crashed around Skyress and Pyreon, and deactivated the Gate card. It also reduced Skyress and Pyreon by 300 Gs each.

"He just nullified my gate card!"

"Two Ventus, two trap Bakugan, and a Form Changer and you still can't beat me?" Laughed Lync. Skyress and Pyreon were being bombarded.

"Ability Activate! Gate Copy!" Said Azion. Pyreon managed to gain some power, but it wasn't enough to keep himself in the battle. He was defeated, and glowed a brilliant white. The timeline energy within him shot into the air, and went to the BT system. A small part of it diverged from the rest.

"Ha, so weak!" Said Lync as Azion's life gauge fell to zero.

"Shun!" Said Skyress.

"Skyress!" Yelled Ingram. She was still under heavy attack. "This is ridiculous! I must embrace my new power! I will not run from battle! I will fight for Shun, for me, for Skyress, and for all Bakugan!" He was beginning to glow. "Send me in, Shun."

"But Ingram."

"I won't lose to the Vexos! I will not let them defeat me."

"All right. Only if you're sure."

"I am." He stopped glowing, and closed.

"Ingram, let's take the fight to them. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand!"

Ingram did a flip. "Ventus Master Ingram has returned!"

"Yeah yeah. You're a tough guy. I've heard all this before. Ability Activate! Air Lance!"

"Ability Activate! Moonlight Slash!" Ingram bared claws on his hand, and hit the attack.

"You will not take the energy from me, boy!"

"Whoa, he's mad." Said Lync. Ingram sent the attack back at Aluze.

"Activate Shadow Wing!" An ability began glowing in Shun's hand, and Shadow Wing came out of it.

"Shadow Wing? I don't know that. It must be part of his"

"New attribute energy powers." Concluded Skyress.

"Oh man!" Said Lync.

"Ventus Shadow Wing, Stand!" Said Shun. Shadow Wing stood. "Ability Activate! Ninjitsu Combo - Might Fang and Vista Wing!" Shadow Wing and Ingram combined, and flew towards Aluze. Aluze also went down in power.

"All right, you want to fight? See how you like this! Ability Activate! Dora Cannon!" One of the shots got close, and Ingram just batted it away. "Huh? How'd he do that?" Ingram flew in, and attacked Aluze. It was defeated. "Oh yeah? It took three Bakugan to beat my one! And I got the timeline energy!"

"Who cares?" Asked Shun. "In the end we still have the Ventus energy and you don't. Not to mention the last of the Timeline energy is with Leonidas."

"Your arrogance was no match for our will to win." Agreed Ingram.

"Will to win?" Asked Lync as he picked up Aluze. "I'll show you idiots the will to win!" He yelled. He turned. "Next time you see me, you better run the other way!" He walked away.

"Shun. Ingram." Said Skyress the two turned to her. "Thank you." The sun was beginning to set.

"Well, we may not have destroyed it, but at least we delayed the launch of the BT system." Said Shun.

"Shun, I owe you an apology. I hope my self doubt hasn't given you reason to doubt me as well." Shun quickly turned, trying to find Skyress. "And Skyress."

"Skyress!" Yelled Shun.

"I'm glad I don't have to worry about you anymore, Ingram."

"Skyress?"

"Now that you believe in yourself, the ancients chose you to bestow their powers upon for a reason. Never forget that!" A feather floated down.

"I won't." Said Ingram. "And I have you to thank for that Skyress."

"You and Shun make a good team. Take care of each other."

"We will. I promise." Said Ingram.

"It was so wonderful to see you both again, even though it was for the last time. Azion and Pyreon. I know you two forgot who you are, but all I ask is that you don't do it again. It would be unwise."

"You got it."

"Atom steered me back. He won't let me away again."

"Goodbye Shun. Goodbye Ingram." The feather floated away.

"Goodbye Skyress." Said Shun. "We'll miss you." The feather turned into Skyress flying away. "Skyress!"

"We may have lost more timeline energy, but we're still good to go." Said Azion. "Let' go meet up with the others."

"Right."

* * *

 _We've finally made it Vestal, and found Klaus waiting for us. He wasn't the only one waiting to greet us, though. Volt showed up to challenge us, then Spectra and Gus appeared. Pretty soon it was a full on Vexos party. Only, we weren't in the mood to celebrate, and neither were they. We're talking some serious crazy time._


	29. Full Out

We were on our way to Vestal, when Dr. Michael detected a disturbance in New Vestroia. Shun and Azion checked it out, only to find the BT system had turned all the Bakugan into balls. Then, Lync challenged them, and won the Timeline energy off of Azion. If it wasn't for Ingram believing in himself, the Ventus energy would be gone too. But, they were able to pull it off, and won. Now, we're really on our way to Vestal.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Gus was trying to evolve the Bakugan that they had with Chaos Ability X. He already had Vulcan and Elico ready to evolve, and they glowed very brightly. "What are you doing to them, Gus?" Asked Brontes. "Stop it! We've always been loyal Bakugan! What did we do to deserve this?"

"Quit your whimpering, Brontes. You are one of our soldiers now." Vulcan and Elico were done evolving at this point. "We have no tolerance for weakness or cowardness. You really should be thanking me after your master tossed you away like worthless trash." He walked over to Bronte's tube. "When this is over, even you'll be amazed with the results." Gus set the card. "Now, be quiet and hold still. This may sting a little." The card was accepted, and activated.

"Gus! Please! Make it stop!" Brontes began to glow, and evolved. Spectra walked up.

"Don't they know that struggling just makes it worse?" Asked Spectra.

"Make it stop." Said Brontes. He stopped glowing, and the card was ejected. Spectra grabbed it.

"Chaos Ability X. With this card, we can force the evolution of any Bakugan in our possession, making them our battle weapons."

"It's brilliant, sir." Said Gus.

"Helios is growing quite nicely into his new Battle Armor. He's on his way to becoming the most powerful Bakugan that has ever existed. He will be the instrument that I will use to crush those who tried to destroy me. All that's left is to capture the Perfect Core energy from Drago and Leonidas."

"That will mean yet another visit with my old friends Dan Kuso and Atom." Said Gus.

"Correct." Said Spectra. "I have a feeling that we will also be seeing some of our old Vexos teammates in the next little while, Gus."

"What?"

"When the resistance defeated the Vestals and destroyed the Vest Palace, King Zenoheld and the Royal family managed to escape and go into hiding."

"Well, what about the Vexos? Did they go with him?"

"Of course they did. Who else would do Zenoheld's bidding? I don't imagine he's going to sit in exile for long, though. I'd be willing to bet my entire staple of Bakugan that he's got his eyes on the same prize as us. Too bad for him we're going to beat him to the punch this time. I wonder who will be more surprised by our attack, Zenoheld or the battle brawlers?"

"Probably Zenoheld. Remember the shifters?" Said Gus.

"Yes, probably, but perhaps not. We will see."

* * *

A gate opened up inside of Klaus's home. Me, Tom, Dan, Marucho and Mira came through it. Dan, Marucho and Mira looked around, while me and Tom looked to our right to see Ace and Baron. "Master Marucho! Master Dan! Master Atom! Tom! Mira! You made it!"

"Hey guys, what's happening?" Asked Dan.

"Hey, where's the red carpet?" Asked Marucho.

"Wow guys, this place is amazing!" Said Mira. "If I didn't know better, I would say we're still at Marucho's house!"

"Are you kidding me?" Asked Ace. "Even Marucho's dog house is bigger than this!"

"Ha, you're probably right Ace." Said Mira. "But seriously, it's like a fairy tale. It's a magical palace you've seen in a storybook."

"If this is a magical palace, then it is greatly in need of a princess." Said Klaus as he walked down the stairs. Mira looked at him. "Are you interested in the position, Princess Mira? Why yes, that does have a nice ring to it." He grabbed her hand elegantly. "I am Klaus Von Hertzon. Welcome to my home." He kissed her hand.

"Dude!" Said Ace.

"Um. Hi there." Said Mira.

"This guy's cheesy, why do girls always fall for it?" Asked Dan.

"Please, you wish you were that smooth." Said Marucho. Drago flew up to Dan's shoulder.

"Can we get down to business?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, you're right." Said Dan. He looked at Klaus. "Why don't you guys fill us in on the Vexos attacks?"

"Dan's right. They're probably out there right now, plotting their next move." Said Mira.

* * *

This is what happens when you send a bot to do a man's job!" Said Shadow. "He gets beat by an Emo ninja and an overgrown peacock! Embarrassing!"

"At least I got some energy!" Shouted Lync.

"Hey hey. Why the sad faces, kiddies?" Asked Hydron. Volt looked at him. "Oh, that's right. You failed against the battle brawlers again. Honestly guys, do I have to do everything around here?"

"You got something to say Hydron?" Asked Lync as he got up. He ran in front of him.

"Leave it alone." Said Mylene.

"Where was that fire when you were battling?" Asked Hydron. He walked past Lync.

"Ha! You think you're a tough guy because you beat a newbie like Baron?" Asked Shadow.

"Don't forget Tom." Said Hydron. "He was even easier."

"Listen Hydron, why don't you and the rest of the ladies sit back and watch a real master at work? Maybe you'll learn a thing or two! Time for daddy to go out and bring home the bacon!" Shadow laughed.

"Sit down." Said Volt. Everybody looked at him. "I'm going next."

* * *

We were in a gazebo outside. "Well, luckily for us, the Vexos have only managed to take the Haos energy so far."

"What we know of for certain. Who knows what happened on New Vestroia?" Asked Wilda.

"That's a good point." Said Drago. "If only we had some way of contacting them to find out for sure."

"Oh no! Do you think they're alright? I really hope they are!" Said Elfin.

"Forget this waiting around business! Man, this is making me crazy!" Said Dan. Then, Leonidas began to glow. "What's happening?"

"I feel something!" Said Leonidas. The glow died down, showing that he was fine.

"That can only mean one thing." I said. "Energy was lost." Most present gasped.

"Do you think it was Shun?" Asked Elfin.

"No, it was not a Ventus energy that I felt." Said Leonidas. "It was more similar to when Chronogian gave me his timeline energy."

"Yeah, the same thing happened just before Tom contacted me saying that he lost to Hydron." I said. "That means that Azion was defeated."

"Oh no!" Said Elfin. Dan put his fist in his hand.

"We've got to do something! Let's hit them in the secret hideout!"

"Secret hideout?" Asked Ace. "Good idea. Any idea where that might be genius?"

Dan stammered. "Guys, how do they keep getting the drop on us?" Asked Baron. "It's like they magically appear out of thin air without any warning."

"The mother palace." Said Mira. "They're probably transporting themselves from there. That means they're hiding out somewhere in this dimensional universe."

"Klaus, can we reconfigure your transdimensional communication system to identify and track dimensional anomalies? If so, we could use it to locate their point of origin and find out where they're hiding." Said Marucho.

"Unfortunately, I don't think that will be possible."

"Why?" Asked Elfin. "I thought your foundation was at the cutting edge of technology!"

"That's like asking us to retool your microwave so you can cut your lawn with it." Argued Sirenoid. "Just because they're both pieces of machinery doesn't mean that they can be used for the same purpose."

"Enough!" Yelled Dan as he slammed his hands on the table. "I'm not just gonna sit here and wait for the Vexos to attack!"

"Dan." Said Drago. Then an alarm went off. "Huh?" Klaus got up.

"Well, Dan, it looks like you're not gonna have to wait after all." Before I knew it, we were running off towards the source of the alarm. We entered a clearing, and Volt phased in.

"Volt!" Said Dan.

"Pyrus, Subterra, Darkus, Aquos and Timeline. Well well. Looks like all the energies I have on my list are right here in front of me." He lifted his arm, which had his Gauntlet on it. "There's nothing I love more than one stop shopping. Especially when it comes to attributes."

"Ha, if you think you've actually got a chance of beating us all by yourself, then you're even sillier than that haircut makes you look!" Said Dan.

"Insulting a man's hair? That's just downright impolite." Everyone turned to see Spectra and Gus. "Hello Dan Kuso and Atom."

"Spectra." Said Dan. Mira growled.

"You, you're still alive?" Asked Volt.

"That's right. Relax, you look like you've seen a ghost. I promise you, I'm flesh and blood, Volt. I know you must be overcome with happiness, especially after you fled the crumbling palace, and left me for dead! I hate to spoil your plans, but I have some business to settle with Dan and Atom here."

"Spectra."

"That's right, I beat you once, Dan, and I'll have no problem doing it again!"

"Hey, not so fast Spectra, this is my battle, get in line!" Said Volt.

"They're fighting?" Asked Ace. "What's up with that?"

"I don't know." Said Baron. "I thought they were on the same side."

"They were, until Hydron pinned the blame for losing New Vestroia on Spectra." Said Tom. "In doing so, he exiled them from the Vexos."

"Anyone who gets in my way is an enemy, weather they're brawlers or Vexos." Said Spectra. "Either way, I will crush them, and leave them in the dust."

"I won't let you bully me, Spectra." Said Volt.

"Really?" Asked Gus as he got in Volt's way. "You just did. You talk a big game, Volt, but when it comes down to it, you're a disloyal coward." Gus held out a Bakugan.

"What is that?" Asked Volt. Then the Bakugan opened. "Brontes? Where did you find him? Why is he with you? Why do you have Brontes? Answer me!" Said Volt. Brontes said nothing. "Gus, what did you do to my Brontes?"

"Your Brontes? That's very funny, Volt. Why do you care so much about something that you so easily tossed away? I've modified him to better suit my purposes."

"Huh? What do you mean modified?"

"Well, I don't want to sound dramatic, but I guess in a way, you could say I took his soul." Volt looked on in shock, then looked away.

"Brontes." Gus laughed.

"Dan, Atom, are you ready to have some fun?"

"Bring it on, frosted tips!" Said Dan.

"I will join in the battle to assist Dan."

"Dan, I want in on this too." Said Mira.

"Really?" Asked Dan.

"That goes double for me, Dan." Said Marucho.

"Are you sure?" Dan looked back at Spectra.

"Hey guys, hold on a second!" Said Ace.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" Ace lunged at us a second too late, and froze in place.

"Gate card, set!" Said Dan. "Bakugan, Brawl! Pyrus Cross Drago!" Drago opened in a tornado of fire, and soon revealed himself. When he did, he roared.

"Drago, you've grown up." said Spectra. "You're still no match for what I'm about to unleash! I call Helios, MK2! Bakugan, Brawl!" Helios stood with a minor shockwave. "Helios stand!" Helios stood in an eruption of fire. It soon shrank, revealing Helios's evolved form.

"What the?" Asked Dan.

"Helios has evolved too." Said Mira.

"Helios, you've changed." Said Drago.

"Do you think you're special just because you were gifted an attribute energy by the ancients?"

"But your evolution wasn't natural." Said Drago. "There's something wrong."

"There is nothing wrong with me, I assure you. I'm just as powerful as you, if not more!" Helios roared.

"He's gone mad!" Said Drago.

"No more talk." Said Spectra. "Ability Activate! Defuse Quasar!" Helios fired a large beam at Drago, which split into several smaller ones.

"Ability Activate! Superior shield!" Said Dan. A transparent shield formed around Drago, and canceled the ability.

"Not so fast, brawler! Ability Activate! Chaos Power Cannon!" Helios fired lasers from his wings.

"Ability Activate! Fire Reflector!" Drago created another shield in front of him that changed the direction of the attack.

"Good call Dan. He's deflecting Helios's attack." Said Mira.

"Drago's hitting him back!" Said Marucho.

"Helios is messing with a whole new Drago this battle." Said Dan. Helios was hit by a few of his shots.

"Is that all you've got?" Asked Helios

"Ability Activate! Chaos Boost Cannon!" The cylinders on Helios's head were pulled in, and his eye flashed. He then charged his attack, and shot it at Drago. It hit him hard, and sent him to the ground.

"Drago!" Gasped Dan.

"Wow, Helios really packs a punch." Said Mira.

"Are you ready Elfin?" Asked Marucho.

"I was born ready!" She said as she jumped into his hand.

"That's what I like to hear. Hang on, Dan. Help is on the way! Bakugan, Brawl!"

"Comprised of equal parts, Sun wind and rain, this Bakugan has got it all spot on! Put your hands together for the debut of Aquos Elfin Version two!"

"Huh?" Asked Dan.

"Elfin." Said Drago.

"Oh Drago, your big, strong voice sends shivers up and down my spine!" Drago almost fell over, as did Dan. Marucho picked himself up.

"Our turn, Elfin! Ability Activate!"

"Not so fast. Ability Activate! Dragon Pounce!" Helios's metallic hand flew off and shot lasers at Elfin.

"Elfin!" Said Drago.

"This is fun!" Said Helios as he fired a laser at Drago.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Mira. "Subterra Magma Wilda, Stand!" Wilda stood, amongst a large amount of orange light. "Ability Activate! Atlas Shield!" Wilda slammed his hands down, and made a circle on the ground. It separated, and made a shield of lava around the three Bakugan.

"Oh, nice one! Thanks a lot!" Said Elfin.

"Yes, I say." Said Drago.

"Glad to help." Said Wilda. Helios's hand returned to him.

"Let's fight!"

"Ability Activate! Blackout Cannon!" Helios charged up, and fired a beam high into the sky. It then split, and rained down of the Bakugan.

"His attacks are devastating!" Said Mira.

"Mira, counterattack!" Said Marucho.

"Okay!" She said. "Ability Activate!"

"Ability Activate! Ding Dong Ditch!"

"Watch me go!" Said Elfin, as she ran around Helios. Then, she slammed into him. Wilda's jets activated, and he flew at Helios. Helios just avoided Elfin when Wilda struck.

"Ability Activate! Chaos Power Cannon!" Helios reduced our power a little.

"Gate Card, Open!" Said Dan. "Silent Land!" Helios was rendered unable to move. "This command Card rocks! It immobilizes the opponent Bakugan as well as block any new abilities from activating, which is just awesome!" Spectra was silent. "What do you think of that there, Spectra? Let's go! Ability Activate!"

"Come on Helios!" Said Drago.

"Shooting Dragon!" Helios was hit by Drago's fireball, and was defeated. The other Bakugan returned to us. "And the crowd goes wild."

"All right, Gate Card, Set!" Said Spectra. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"Hit him where it hurts, Drago! Bakugan, Brawl! Drago, Stand!"

"Don't forget about us!" Said Mira as she threw Wilda.

"We're coming too!" Said Marucho.

"Here we go again!" Laughed Elfin. "What fun!"

"Let's do this, Leo!"

"Always ready!"

"He's on the ropes! Let's finish this!"

"With pleasure!" Said Mira. "Ability Activate! Land Twister!" Wilda slammed his hands on the ground, and made it turn to quicksand underneath Helios.

"Elfin! Attribute Change!" Said Marucho. Elfin held out her hand, and a wand appeared.

"Sure! You know me, Marucho! I love a third act costume change!" She made a circle. "I'll just step into the circle of light and" she changed attribute, "slip into something a little more Darkus!"

"Ability Activate! Super Moon Bow!"

"Oh yeah! Since I'm in the darkus attribute, I get to double my pleasure by doubling your pain!" She shot lasers out of her fingers.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Shooting Dragon!"

"Ability Activate! Quantum Flux!" Drago shot a fireball, while Leonidas shot a laser. Both attacks struck Helios. Drago and Leonidas landed on the ground.

"That did it." Said Drago.

The smoke began to clear. "Main core power loss replenished to 100%. Structural damage caused by Super Moon Bow has been repaired. Total system damage from Shooting Dragon and Quantum Flux has also been repaired. All systems are back online and functioning at one hundred percent." Helios stopped glowing, and his power level returned to his base. He roared.

"Ability F.A.R.B.A.S. EM! With this improved version of F.A.R.B.A.S., we are able to withstand multiple simultaneous attacks." Helios began glowing again.

"Activating intercept response system and increasing defense shields by 75%." Helios's power went up to be equal to ours. "Increasing power level by 1900."

"Hang on, did it just say it was increasing the power level?" Asked Dan.

"How can he possible handle that much power?" Asked Drago.

"Ability Activate!" Said Spectra. "Ragnarok Cannon!" Helios's chest opened up, revealing a large weapon. It charged up, and fired.

"Ability Activate! Dragon Shield!" Yelled Dan. Drago created a transparent shield around all of them, but they were still being pummeled by the attack. Wilda and Elfin were defeated.

"Wilda!"

"Elfin!" The attack ceased, and Drago and Leonidas were still standing.

"Is that it?" Asked Drago.

"That wasn't much." Agreed Leonidas.

"They're still standing?" Asked Helios.

"None have ever survived Helios's Ragnarok Cannon before. Well Drago and Leonidas, it seems your powers know no boundaries either."

"Their power is no match for mine!" Said Helios. "Spectra!"

"I hear you. Gate Card, Open! Element Merge!" Power transferred over from Drago and Leonidas to Helios.

"Drago! Hang on! Ability Activate! Spinning Tornado!" The power transfer stopped, and a large tornado formed around Drago. It engulfed Helios.

"What that? Helios's power level went back to his base number?" Helios was launched by the tornado, and landed on the ground hard.

"You'll pay for that Drago!" He said as the tornado dissipated. He stood up. "How do you still have so much power left in you?"

"That's impressive." Said Spectra, as he set down a canister. "Unlock canister." It lit up, and the Bakugan came out. "Ultimate Formation!" The bakugan combined. "Maxus Helios Mark two, stand! Come on Dan and Atom, show your faces!"

"Drago!"

"Leo!"

"We're here!"

"Unlock Canister!" Both canisters opened. "Ultimate Formation!" The Bakugan combined.

"Maxus Cross Drago, Stand!"

"Maxus Timeline Leo, Stand!"

"We're coming for you, Spectra!" Yelled Dan. "Ability Activate! Vanishing Fire!"

"Ability Activate! Paradiddle Fire!"

"Ability Activate! Eclipse Shot!" All three shot their attacks, and Spectra laughed as he activated another ability. Helios fired at Drago and Leonidas, and me and Dan retaliated by activating another ability each. The ground was shaking.

"I can't believe it!" Said Mira, as she fell. "They're actually shaking the ground!"

"I think I need my seasick pills!" Said Marucho.

"Go Drago, Go Leonidas! Pound him into the ground!" Yelled Elfin.

"That's it!" Said Wilda. "No mercy!" The Bakugan rammed into each other, as we yelled.

Dan staggered back. "This one's for the history books."

"You said it."

We both pressed some buttons. "Release ultimate system, now!"

"What is that?" Asked Spectra. The Maxus armor opened up, allowing our Bakugan to get out of them. "Nice try, Ability Activate! Ultimate Striker!" Helios sent a big stream of fire at both Drago and Leo, as they went down to 100 and 150 Gs respectively.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Burning Infinity!" The perfect core ability glowed.

"Ability Activate! Realital Defender!" Helios's power went down, and Drago and Leonidas's went up. They flew in.

"I summon the power entrusted to me by the ancient warrior, Apollonir!"

"I summon the power given to me by Chronogian, guardian of the timeline!" Both Bakugan cleaved through the attack by Helios.

"No! No!" He yelled. Drago and Leonidas rammed into him, defeating him. Time unfroze.

"Dan!" Said Ace. He stopped moving forwards, and looked at Mira and Marucho keeping Dan up. "Dan, are you ok?" Spectra walked away.

"Gus, let's go. It's over."

"Yes sir."

Dan looked at Spectra. "Helios isn't the only one who's changed, Spectra. I've never seen you back down from a fight so easily."

Spectra stopped, and turned. "Don't worry, Dan. I'm not leaving for good. I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of each other, sooner than you think." The group looked up, and saw the destroyer. "Enjoy your victory, while you still can." A beam of light came down, and beamed them into the ship. Dan ran up to the beam.

"Spectra!" He fell over.

"Dan!" Said Mira. She and Marucho ran over.

"Sorry guys. I guess I'm a bit wobbly."

"Spectra and Helios both fought an incredible battle." Agreed Drago. I walked over.

"At least we pulled through." I said. Dan looked up.

"What do you say, Volt? Ready for your turn?" Volt walked up.

"There's nothing I'd love more than to crush you, and take your energies, but I won't kick a man while he's down." He teleported away.

"Wow, Volt actually did the honorable thing." Said Marucho.

"Well, where he came from, Brawling was not a game, but a means to survive." Said Tom. "He was always fair."

Dan stood. "Looks like Spectra's his own boss now."

* * *

"Their powers surpassed even those of my Perfect Helios?" Thought Spectra. "You certainly keep life interesting, Dan Kuso and Atom."

* * *

 _Those Vexos really are something. Some are honorable, like Volt, and others, not so much. This is proven true when Shadow decides to go after Alice, who doesn't have an attribute energy! It seems like hope is lost until Chan Lee shows up to help._


	30. A Cheap Shot

**Wow, over 100k words on S2 alone. Just over 253 pages up to this point, all single spaced. I'm glad you all enjoy these, and I plan to continue on for quite some time. I'm even thinking of a few stories I could do between the times when the Shifters are away from this reality. Anyways, I'm going to say just one more thing. The reality shifters are capable of appearing in any story, as every story is a different reality. So, if any of you want to see what you can do with one of my shifters or one of your own creation, feel free to do so. Just make sure you don't go too far with it. Now then, on with the story.**

We made it Vestal, and not too long after Volt shows up. Then, Spectra and Gus do as well! It was a tough brawl, but luckily me and Atom are as tough as they come! We were able to beat him, but only just. After, Volt left, not wanting to take us on when we were down. It seems that's what kept him back, but the others won't be so kind.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality_

 _Brought about by few_

 _Crossing time and space_

 _Changing the race_

 _Creating a whole new world_

 _The time to combine is now_

 _The time to recreate is upon_

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time_

* * *

Spectra was watching some of the radio waves in Vestal's atmosphere. He turned to Gus. "Now Gus, it's time."

"Yes sir." Said Gus. "As you wish." He got work quickly, and got the jammer ready.

"Launching broadcast jammer." Gus hit a button, and a projectile shot out of the destroyer, into orbit. It activated, and sent out a jamming signal. On Vestal, most, if not all, of the screens stopped showing what they were, and showed Spectra. Everybody was confused.

"Greetings citizens, I am Spectra. I'm sure many of you remember me as the leader of the Vexos. It is true. I was the leader of the Vexos. But that is no longer so. Like you, I was deceived by the royal family. King Zenoheld and Prince Hydron are planning to conquer all nations across every dimension. When I learned of their plan to build a new, evil empire, I could no longer be part of the Vexos. They branded me a traitor, but I don't care!"

"Ha." Said Ace. "Can you believe the nerve of this guy taking over the airwaves with his lies?"

"Spectra's putting on a good performance, but I just know he's up to something rotten." Said Dan.

"Keith, why?" Asked Mira.

"Vestal is in danger, from the evil King Zenoheld!"

* * *

The vexos were watching Spectra. "Vestal is in danger."

"Why that filthy traitor!" Said Hydron. "How dare he try to jeopardize our mission like that?"

"Let his babble to the Vestals if he wants." Said Zenoheld. "No one will trust a former member of the Vexos, much less a traitor."

"You forgot to mention loser and bad dresser too!" Laughed Shadow.

"Man, what a dweeb." Said Mylene.

"Oh snap!" Said Shadow. "He is a dweeb, isn't he?" Then he realized something. "Hang on. You're talking about me, aren't you? You should talk! Who's the guy who lost to a guy n a ruffled shirt?" He pointed at Mylene. "I'll show that loudmouth, Mylene! Let me go next!"

"You have much to learn in the way of manners, but the others have been disappointing. Very well, you may go." Said Zenoheld.

"Yeah!" Shadow walked towards the transporter. "Watch the master at work!"

"Transporter is locked in on the destination coordinates. Begin power up in 3, 2, 1, mark." Shadow began to transport. "Transporter is at full power. We are ready to go."

"Oh yeah!" Said Shadow.

"Transport commencing now." Shadow started to vanish, and teleported. Then, he reappeared. He opened his eyes.

"That was awful quick." He looked around. "Huh? What happened? You knuckle heads messed it up! I'm still here! How could you be so useless?" He fumed. Zenoheld stopped drinking.

"What's this? Why did the transport fail? This should've been easy!"

"Yes sir. Normally, it would be, but it seems our transport signal to Vestal is being jammed by a transmission from the Vestal Destroyer."

"Spectra, no doubt," Zenoheld put down his cup, "is a thorn in my side.

* * *

The destroyer was flying through space. "Our signal interference was successful, sir." Said Gus. He turned to Spectra. "We have managed to block the Royal Palace from transporting anyone aboard to Vestal."

"Excellent news. I can battle Dan and Atom without any interruptions from Zenoheld or the Vexos. I will be the one who defeats Drago and Leonidas, and this time no one will get in my way."

* * *

We were in the gazebo again. "I remember something he said to me." Said Mira. She retold what had happened when she was with the vexos.

"Yeah, but that was before we had the powers of the six ancients." Said Dan.

"We beat him once. It sounds like he's turning his attention to overthrowing Zenoheld and the Vexos now." Said Ace.

"Maybe, but we can't be sure it's not part of his larger plan. In the beginning, my brother infiltrated the Royal family because he suspected that Zenoheld was lying to the people of Vestal. Once Keith learned the truth about the Bakugan, something inside of him changed. He became obsessed with capturing the Perfect Core energy, which he would use to create his ultimate Bakugan, and then rule the world. With that, Spectra was born." Said Mira.

"So, now we must be on guard for attacks from two enemies." Said Drago.

"Zenoheld and the Vexos, who are after the attribute and timeline energies, and now Spectra who wants the perfect core energy." Agreed Leonidas.

"Jeez Drago and Leonidas, you sure are popular."

"There's no humor in this, Elfin." Said both Bakugan.

"Doesn't matter." Said Dan. "Anyone who challenges us is the enemy. No matter what they're after, they're gonna have to fight us to get it. Bad news for them is they're gonna lose."

"They will win at some point." I said. "Count on it."

* * *

"Not being able to travel to Vestal is a problem for us." Said Hydron to Zenoheld. "That's where the brawlers with the attribute energies are! How are we supposed to take their powers now that Spectra has blocked our path?"

Zenoheld closed his eyes. "There has to be a solution. Perhaps if we can't go to Vestal to face the brawlers, then we can have them come to us."

"But they'll never come here." Said Mylene. Zenoheld stood up.

"No, not here Mylene. We'll take the battle to their home."

"Oh, I see. We'll lure the brawlers off of Vestal and back to Earth, right into our hands."

"This way, we'll get the drop on the Brawlers, and leave that insolent fool Spectra in the dust." Said Zenoheld. He laughed. "Shadow Prove, go!"

* * *

Alice was laying on the ground next to Hydranoid. "It's so peaceful here." She said.

"Yes, at times it reminds me of my home on New Vestroia." Agreed Hydranoid.

"Do you miss it?" Asked Alice.

"Now and then, but I always feel at home with you, Alice."

"I feel the same Hydranoid."

* * *

Dr. Michael walked into the lab, and an alarm was going off. He looked at the screen. "Hm, that's odd. The sensors are saying that a dimensional gate is open nearby." He looked at the DTS. "But the Dimensional Transport system isn't powered up at the moment. Ah! Oh no!" He turned back to the screen. "Someone must be transporting themselves from another dimension using another system! Which means that, they're Vexos!" He dropped his bag. "I've got to warn Alice!" She's in danger!"

* * *

Alice sat up, and stretched. "I'm hungry. I wonder if Grandfather's back with lunch yet." Hydranoid floated up, and Shadow looked at her from behind a tree.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too, Alice!" He went to the other side of the tree with a mask on. "For battle that is!" Alice picked up her basket

"I guess we should head back to the house and set the table." Shadow stepped behind her, and growled. Alice turned quickly. "Huh?"

"Leaving so soon? What's the rush, little lady?" He held his hands up.

"Oh. Hi there. Are you lost little doggie?"

"Little doggy?" Asked Shadow, as he took off the mask. "I'm a werewolf!"

"Werewolf with red nail polish?" Asked Alice.

"What? Are you kidding me! You should be terrified right now!"

"Oh? I'm sorry."

"You'll be sorry all right, after I take your Bakugan in battle!" Laughed Shadow.

"Vexos!" Said Alice. "You're no werewolf!" Alice dropped her basket, and ran off, trying to get away.

"Hey, where you going? We were just starting to have fun!"

"Alice, why are you running?" Asked Hydranoid. "We can beat him in battle!"

"Hydranoid, I can't!"

"Yes, you can. You were given a Gauntlet by Mira."

"Hydranoid, please. Please, I can't go back there again, I just can't!" She envisioned the grassy plain where she and Masquerade communicated for the last time. "I put my days of battling behind me when I put my Masquerade identity to rest." She stopped running near a tree to catch her breath. She leaned against it. "I think we finally lost him." Shadow looked out from one side of the tree. "Wait!" Shadow hid again. "Did you hear something?" Shadow came out the other side. "Did I imagine it?" Shadow hid again. "Maybe my ears are playing tricks on me." Shadow went behind her. "Something smells like wet dog." She turned and saw Shadow. They both screamed, and Shadow took off his mask.

"Hey! What's with scaring me like that? Can we quit stalling and get to the battle already?"

Alice gasped. "But, I" Shadow licked his gauntlet.

"I can taste my victory already." Shadow laughed, as Alice got more and more scared. Then, Shadow heard something, and Chan Lee jumped onto him from behind. She kicked him hard. "Ow! She kicked me!" She landed in front of Alice.

"Are you, Chan Lee!"

Chan Lee turned. "Hey Alice. What's up? Klaus asked me to check in on you, so I brought this." She held up her Gauntlet. "Just in case."

"A Gauntlet?" Asked Alice. Shadow stood up.

"Huh, another Bakugan Brawler. A two-for-one, today must be my lucky day!"

"Are you ready to do this, Alice?" Asked Chan.

"Ah, I don't know if I can." She envisioned Masquerade.

"I need to even the score." Said Hydranoid. "I cannot back down. Please Alice, do this for me." Alice looked at Hydranoid.

"But," she envisioned Masquerade again.

"You know you want to." Said the illusionary Masquerade.

"Masquerade!" Alice and Masquerade were in the grassy plain where they communicate. "It just that, I'm afraid that if I give in, I might not come back." Alice's thoughts returned to reality, and she put on her Gauntlet.

"That's it, Alice!" Said Hydranoid.

"Ok, you want a battle? You got it!" She said to Shadow.

"Ha! Let's go!"

"Don't forget about me." Said Chan. All three activated their Gauntlets.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" Dr. Michael was walking around trying to find Alice nearby.

"Alice, wait!" Time stopped.

"Rock on!" Said Shadow. "Gate Card, Set!" It expanded in a purple shockwave. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" Hades showed itself. "Darkus Hades!"

"So, this is Hades." Said Hydranoid. "Ingram told me about him. My master, I want to destroy him!"

"I understand, let's go." Alice gently grabbed Hydranoid. "Here I come, Vexos. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Darkus Alpha Hydranoid!"

"You're a pale imitation." Said Hydranoid. "Who's about to feel the wrath of a true hydra!"

"Ha, we'll see who's best!" Said Shadow.

"Ability Activate!" Said Alice. "Death Trident!" Hydranoid charged up his attack.

"Oh, that tickles! See if you like this. Ability, Activate! Phaser Trident!" Hades began charging up its attack. Both Bakugan launched their attacks, which collided in the center and made an explosion that blew Hydranoid backwards.

"Hydranoid!" Said Alice.

"Looks like the original Hydranoid isn't a big deal after all! Hades is better and stronger in every way, but why keep talking about it? When I can show you in painful detail again and again!" Laughed Shadow. Chan threw Fourtress up.

"Enough! Let's see how you fare against me! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Pyrus Fourtress!"

"Evil spirits, be gone or face my wrath!" He said.

"Ability Activate! Phase Drive!" Fourtress moved his arms in front of his face, and it changed to his joyful face. He laughed.

"One should always laugh and take pleasure in their work! This is why, evil forces, it gives me great joy to vanquish you with my mighty blades of fire!" He drew two of his weapons, and the lit on fire. He aimed them at Hades, and fired.

"Ability Activate!" Said Alice. "Indigo Nightmare!" Hydranoid charged up big balls of Darkus energy, and fired them at Hades. Both attacks approached it.

"Double Ability Activate! Phaser Trident plus Photon Tail!" All the attacks passed each other, and hit the targets.

"Hydranoid no!"

"I can't believe he took them both down at the same time!" Said Chan.

The smoke cleared from Hades. "That was fun, I want to do some more damage!" Said Shadow. "Gate Card, Open! Phantasm!"

Fourtress laughed. "The one with rocks for brains is turning us to stone!"

"Oh no!" Said Chan.

"He trapped us." Said Alice.

"Haha, good one, huh. Phantasm is a command card that freezes you opponents and takes away 100 points from each of their power levels. Alright Hades, let's show this three headed dinosaur and his laughing friend who's boss!" Hades swiped its tails at them, defeating them. Shadow caught Hades. "You guys are making this way too easy!" Alice picked up Hydranoid.

"I'm so sorry, Hydranoid." He opened.

"Don't apologize Alice." Said Hydranoid. "He will see it as a sign of weakness." Alice again envisioned Masquerade, and gasped.

"Ok then, I'll be brave." She grabbed a card. "Gate Card, Set!" She glared at Shadow a little. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" Said Shadow. The two Bakugan charged, and collided. "Face it, Hydranoid! Your power is nothing compared to Hades!"

"We'll see about that, Vexos Scum!" Said Hydranoid, as he readied himself.

"Ability Activate!" Said Alice. "Chaos Leap Sting!" Hydranoid sent out several ropes that entangled Hades. He then dragged Hades towards himself, and Alice set another ability "Ability Activate! Destroy Vanish!" Hydranoid began to grind Hades and reduced his power.

"Oh man! They're doing a number on his power level!" Said Shadow. "Time for Mechanical Bakugan Trap! Darkus Fortress, Let's go! Bakugan, Stand!" Fortress stood.

"Stand back, Alice. This one's mine!" Said Chan. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's go Pyrus Fourtress!"

"Evil Spirits Be Gone!" Hades power level was still dropping.

"Time to show you girls some serious firepower! Ability Activate! Crossfire!" Lots of weapons were revealed on Fortress. It fired all of them at Fourtress and Hydranoid. It soon turned and fired them everywhere. A few blasts hit the Lab. Hydranoid fell over, and his ability was nullified, returning Hades to 400. Shadow laughed. "Who's the boss?"

"Ability Activate!" Said Chan. "Phaser Glare!" Fourtess's face became his angry face. "Fusion Ability Activate! Thunder Sky - Thousand Swords Rain!" Fourtress began glowing.

"Just like laughter, anger is also important in battle, and it is with great rage that I rain down upon you, with swords of flame!" He drew his weapons, and threw them into the air.

"Time to let it rain down, Fourtress!" Swords began raining down.

"This is gonna hurt!" Yelled Shadow. Fortress was defeated.

"You did it!" Said Alice.

"Not bad, huh?" Asked Chan.

"All right, enough of this! You had your fun, not it's time to say good night!" Said Shadow, angrily. "Ability Activate! Saurur Cannon!" Hades revealed three large cannons. "Eni, meni, miny, mo." Laughed Shadow. "Who's the next who has to go?" His finger stopped on Alice. "Looks like you're the lucky one, little girl!" Alice just looked at him as he laughed.

"Show him how strong you truly are, Alice." Said Hydranoid.

"Huh?" Asked Shadow.

"Wipe that smirk off his face!"

Shadow looked at Alice. "Would you be so arrogant if you knew I used to be the brawler Masquerade?"

"What?" Asked Shadow.

"I will not lose, to a lowly Vexos like you." Shadow envisioned Masquerade and Alice in the same spot.

"Hades, fire!"

"Gate Card, Open." Said Alice. "Ring Zero." Hades froze.

"Hey, what the? Frozen? What's with that?"

"Ring Zero is a command card that freezes all the abilities that your opponent activates." Said Alice. "This is for trying to scare me. Ability Activate! Death Trident!" Hydranoid launched three energy balls at Hades, and destroyed it. One of Hades's heads landed nearby the two girls.

"Nice one, Alice." Said Chan.

"Thanks."

"Look what you've done to my Hades!" Yelled Shadow. "He's in a million peices! I'll never get him back into ball form! That's so not cool man, not cool!" Alice anc Chan looked on. "Did I smash your overgrown lizard to smithereens? No I did not! You've crossed the line, lady! Gate Card, Set! You didn't find my wolf so scary earlier, now let's see how you like my spider! Bakugan, Brawl!" All three threw their Bakugan. MAC Spider was revealed. "Ok little miss muffet, let's go!"

"I'm ready, Alice." Said Hydranoid.

"Me too. Ability Activate! Death Trident!" Hydranoid attacked.

"Ability Activate." Said Shadow. "Wild Close!" MAC Spider launched a web at the attack, and stopped it. Shadow laughed. "Got you again!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Chan. "Phase Breaker!" Fourtress's face turned to the sad variant.

"No battle is without regret. It saddens me greatly to have to destroy your Bakugan once again. However sad this is, some lessons are better learned the hard way." MAC Spider launched a web at Fourtress, who cut it using his swords.

"Hit him now, Alice!" Said Chan.

"Go Hydranoid!"

"Time to disappear!" Said Hydranoid. He launched his attack again, and reduced MAC Spider's Gs. The smoke cleared, and it was fine.

"Are you kidding me? Is that all you really got, ladies? You know, normally, I'm not such a bad guy. But, you smashed my Hades, now revenge and wishing bad things on you like pink eye." He held up a card. "And now for some of this. Ability Activate! Mega Terror Impact!" MAC Spider charged, and jumped above the two Bakugan. It then extended its legs and zapped them with lightning. While they were paralyzed, it was charging up a blast. It fired at them.

"Hydranoid!"

"Fourtress!" The two Bakugan were defeated.

"Nice, two birds with one stone."

The defeated Bakugan landed at their brawler's feet. "I can't believe it." Said Chan.

"We lost." Agreed Alice. Time unfroze around them. Dr. Michael unfroze.

"Alice! Alice!" He turned and saw a lot of smoke. "Oh no." He ran over to the lab. "My laboratory and the Dimension Transporter have been destroyed. Now Dan and the others won't be able to return to Earth."

"Grandfather!" Said Alice. Dr. Michael turned to see Alice and Chan.

"It must've happened during our battle with Shadow Prove." Said Chan.

"I'm so sorry, Grandfather!" Cried Alice. "I, didn't want this."

* * *

"I understand Shadow Prove was victorious." Said Zenoheld. "So then, who's next Prince?"

"I'd like to sit back, and wait for news of Alice's defeat to reach Vestal. When Dan Kuso and Atom hear about it, they'll rush back to Earth. I'll be waiting for them." Hydron laughed.

* * *

 _Great. The Vexos decided to draw us out of hiding by attacking someone on Earth. There was just one problem. In the battle, Shadow destroyed the Dimensional Transporter, and now we're stuck on Vestal. How could this possible get any worse?_

 _Why'd you have to say that, Dan? Don't you know that when you say that it will always get worse?_

 _It's just a superstition. Wait, who's that outside?_


	31. The Grand Return & A Hard Loss

**This chapter is a combination of two episodes, because I skipped the brawl between Gus and Volt. Because of that, it's a bit longer than most. Besides that, I have come up with a huge idea, one that is impossible for me to do alone. But, if others create characters that have the realital gene, I could write a huge crossover story, combining every reality's powers into one, super-powerful one to prevent the destruction of the first reality. So, if any of you are willing to write a little and create one, please do so. Now, on with the story!**

We may be on Vestal, and we may have the team back together, but that doesn't mean that we are in the clear. Shadow battled Alice and Chan to draw us out, but destroyed the Transporter to do so. This is not going to be fun.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Alice transported into Marucho's house. She walked up to the console in his room, determined to contact us.

* * *

"Brawlers, I need you in the transmission room!" Said Klaus over the intercom. We all ran there. "Someone's sending a message from Marucho's house."

"There isn't anyone at my house right now." Said Marucho.

"Maybe it's an intruder!" Said Elfin. Klaus held up his hand, and a screen appeared. Alice showed up.

"Marucho, I'm so sorry to barge in like this, but I had no choice. Something horrible has happened, and I needed to warn you."

"Calm down, Alice. Tell us what happened." Said Dan.

"Just now, the Vexos attacked Hydranoid and I."

"What?" Asked Dan as most of the group gasped. "Why would the Vexos attack Earth?"

"This is bad." Said Drago.

"It makes no sense." Said Ace. "Why would Zenoheld send someone there to brawl when we're all here on Vestal with the energies that they want?"

"Has anyone heard from Shun on New Vestroia yet?" Asked Baron.

"We would've seen something if he was defeated." I said.

"Maybe this is another trap." Said Mira.

"A trap?" Asked Dan.

"First, New Vestroia, then Earth. Zenoheld is trying to lure us."

"I think you're probably right." Said Klaus.

"Not just probably, definitely." I said. "You all remember when Spectra took over the radio waves?" Everybody nodded. "Well, when he did, he sent out a jammer to prevent Zenoheld and the Vexos from teleporting to Vestal. He did it to try and have all the time he needed to defeat me and Dan. So, Zenoheld sent Shadow to attack Earth to lure us away."

"The Vexos will be back, I just know it. Runo and Julie could be in danger." Dan growled.

"Stinking Vexos!"

"They got us running around like a bunch of headless chickens." Agreed Ace.

"Always one step ahead." Said Baron.

"That was wrong to attack Alice when they know she doesn't brawl anymore. Those creeps need to be taught some manners!" Continued Dan.

Klaus turned to Marucho. "I agree with you, Marucho. They're nothing more than swine who need to be corralled back into their pen."

"We gotta go back." Said Dan. "Trap or no trap, we can't leave Runo and Julie hanging like that!"

"Yeah." Said Ace.

"We're right behind you." Said Baron.

"Here we come, Vexos." Thought Dan.

* * *

"I've just completed another series of tests, and it seems the reprogramming of Brontes is a total success. He is now another loyal servant in your army." Said Gus.

"Fantastic." Said Spectra. "My plans to harness the Perfect Core energy are proceeding perfectly."

"Yes, but I should advise you that our scanners picked up a dimension transporter pathway between the Royal Palace and Earth."

"Zenoheld must've figured out that we blocked his transport abilities to Vestal and now has chosen Earth as his battlefield. If he can't travel to the brawlers, then my bet is he'll lure them home and into his trap."

"What do we do now?" Asked Gus.

"I'll have to pay a surprise visit to the brawlers and take the Perfect Core energy before they make a jump back to Earth."

"You'll have to move fast."

"I learned a lot about the Evolved Drago's new powers in our last encounter. This battle will have a different outcome for Dan Kuso. However, I did not learn much about the evolved Leonidas. That may be more difficult."

* * *

"You're kidding me!" Shouted Dan. "You mean there's no way we can transport ourselves back to Earth?"

"Alice said Dr. Michael's laboratory was mostly destroyed in her battle with Shadow Prove." Said Mira.

"Oh man!" Said Marucho. Dan sat back down.

"I can't believe it. What are we going to do?"

"Calm down Dan. For every problem there is a solution." Said Drago.

"Drago's right." Said Ace. "There has to be a way we can figure this out.

"Us shifters can make gates." Said Tom. "But, they are so chaotic only shifters can go through them unharmed. So that's not an option." Klaus walked in.

"What's this? Why is no one eating their afternoon snack? You're gonna need it for strength for all the brawling ahead." Baron looked up.

"Sorry Klaus, but none of us really have an appetite right now."

"How can you expect us to even think about food after what Alice just told us!"

"You worry too much, Dan." Said Klaus.

"Master Klaus was concerned, but he didn't want you, his guests, to be concerned. He prepared this meal for you so you can relax while he made arrangements for your journey home."

"Huh?" Asked Everyone except me.

"Dr. Michael isn't the only one with the dimension transporter system, I've got one of my own here in the castle."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Asked Dan. "We've been sitting here freaking out the whole time!"

"Sorry, I thought Atom or Tom would've filled you in."

"I'm impressed!" Said Marucho. "Even I don't have one of those!"

* * *

The screen Volt was on vanished, and Spectra walked in. "What are you doing, Gus?" He asked.

Gus turned and bowed. "I'm sorry, Spectra. When I last saw Volt, he swore he'd get Brontes back at any cost."

"Sound like he was challenging you to a brawl."

"Perhaps he was, but my focus is required here."

"Nonsense. I insist that you go and fight. What kind of man would you be if you didn't accept Volt's brazen challenge? Besides, perhaps Volt will want Brontes badly enough, that he'll be willing to betray the Vexos."

"Yes, of course, Master Spectra."

* * *

"Well, it's been lovely having you in my home, but I suppose it's time for you to be on your way back now." Said Klaus.

"Uh huh." Said Marucho. Dan turned to Mira.

"How about you, Mira, are you coming with us?"

"Did you think I'd sit this one out?" Asked Mira.

"Ace my man?" Asked Dan.

"You bet, Dan. I've got a score to settle with that Vexos witch who jumped me outside. Thanks again Klaus."

"My pleasure, Ace."

"What about you, Baron? You in?"

"Sorry Master Dan, I can't come with you. I've got some things at home I've got to take care of. Catch you later."

"Really, you're not coming with us?" Asked Dan.

"It's not that I don't want to, but I really can't leave without saying goodbye to my brothers and sisters."

"You're right, Baron. You can't break their hearts like that." Said Ace. "Do what you need to do, and we'll make sure to save a couple Vexos creeps for you."

"Thanks Ace, I'm really glad you understand!"

"Baron, don't worry man, we won't leave until you're ready!" Said Dan.

"Huh?"

"We're a team, that means we stick together." Said Drago.

"Especially since we are stronger together." Agreed Leonidas.

"Cool." Said Baron. The alarm went off.

"Whoa, the alarm!" Said Klaus. In the entry hall, Spectra teleported in. He quickly walked into the dining room. Klaus set down his cup of tea. "I don't know what the etiquette is, here on Vestal, but where I come from it's rude to show up unannounced."

"Don't waste my time." Said Spectra. "Where are the brawlers?"

"I'm not sure who you're speaking of, but if it's a battle you want, I'd be happy to accommodate you."

"Are all you earthlings so arrogant?" Asked Spectra. Klaus laughed.

"I think it is you who's the arrogant one, coming into my house uninvited and looking to pick a fight!"

"I'm losing my patience." Said Spectra. Klaus stood up.

"Patience is a virtue. As is loyalty, but that's something you know nothing about. Perhaps that is why you will always be at a disadvantage. The bond the brawlers share as a group is more powerful than anything. There is much you could learn from them."

"Doubt it. When you see them, tell them they can't run forever." Spectra teleported out.

"Oh my goodness, that was a close one, Master Klaus." Said Sirenoid.

"Yes, it was." Said Klaus.

* * *

"Baron, you're back!"

"Of course I am. I told you I would be."

"I missed you so much, big brother! I've been waiting all day to talk to you!"

"Sorry, bad news. I'm going to head out with Dan and the others for a while." All his siblings got sad at that.

"You just got back from your last trip!"

"Baba, stay!" Said the baby in Baron's arms. The group walked in.

"Sorry guys, but a good friend is in trouble on Earth. I have to go help her, you understand right? It's important!"

"Sorry little dudes, I promise we'll have your big bro back soon." Said Dan.

"He's a very important part of our team." Said Marucho.

"Don't worry, we understand." Said Maron. "You're a hero Baron, and that means sometime you have to be away from your family. Right?" All the siblings agreed.

"You guys are the greatest brothers and sisters a guy could ever ask for! Be good for mom while I'm gone!"

"Bye, bye." Said the baby.

"Bye Baron!"

* * *

Spectra returned to the Destroyer, to find Gus missing. "Gus?" Spectra looked around a little. "He's gone."

* * *

We approached Klaus's house, ready to depart. "Are we all ready?" Asked Dan.

"Yeah, we are." I said. "But it only gets harder from here, guys." The bridge appeared, and we walked across it. The door opened, allowing us inside. Klaus was there, waiting.

"Are you all ready to depart?" We all nodded. "Very well then." He escorted us to his transporter, and got it powered up. It soon was ready to transport us. Dan went first.

"Thanks man."

"We'll see each other again!" Said Marucho.

"It was nice to meet you." Said Mira.

"See you." Said Baron.

"Adios." Said Ace.

"Worse things have happened." I said. "We will pull through this." Me and Tom jumped through.

"I hope so." Said Klaus as the transporter shut down.

* * *

A gate opened up on top of Marucho's house. Dan was the first through, then the rest of us followed. Dan looked around. "Is this the place?"

"Yep." Said Marucho. "This is my rooftop rose garden."

"Yeah, of course it is." Said Ace.

"Master Marucho, welcome home." Said Kato. "You're friends have been anxiously awaiting your arrival. Runo and Julie ran up.

"You're here!" Said Runo.

"Welcome back, guys!" Shun and Azion walked up.

"Hey guys." Said Dan. "Shun, you're back!"

"As is Azion." I said.

"Master Shun, Azion, are you ok?" Asked Baron. "We were so worried!"

"Shun and Azion ran into Lync on New Vestroia, and now Alice has been attacked!" Said Runo.

"Yeah, we heard." Said Dan. "That's why we rushed back!"

"We should get inside and bring each other up to speed." Said Shun.

"Let's go!" Said Dan.

* * *

"King Zenoheld, sensors indicate a Dimensional Gate has opened on Earth."

"Hmm, I see the brawlers haven't wasted any time. Go Mylene, and don't come back empty handed."

"Yes, I won't fail."

"Neither will I." Said Lync. "The brawlers are really going to pay this time.

* * *

"It doesn't make any sense." Said Marucho. "We all know the Vexos are after the Attribute and Timeline energies the Six ancient warriors and Chronogian gave us."

"It's a trap." Said Shun. "Just like how they lured me and Azion into New Vestroia."

"But why bring us all the way back here when they could've kept fighting us on Vestal?" Asked Baron.

"The Vexos changed their strategy when Spectra showed up. It was pretty clear when we saw Spectra and Volt during our last battle, that they aren't allies anymore."

"Remember what I said, Spectra launched a jammer to prevent them from transporting to Vestal. That's why the sent us to Earth."

"Whatever the case, the fact remains that our enemies have come to Earth." Said Drago.

"Drago's right, sitting here playing guessing games isn't helping us." Said Dan. "The Vexos are coming for us, so we've got to prepare ourselves for some heavy duty battle with those creeps!"

"Maybe we shouldn't be so gun-ho to fight them!" Said Runo. "I mean, what if we lose? They already have the Haos energy and two thirds of the Timeline energy, and they came close to winning a couple of others!"

"Runo's right, we have to be smart about this." Said Mira. "If they capture all the energies"

"Then the Bakugan Termination system will become fully operational." Finished Shun. "And all of the Bakugan that we fought so hard to free, will be completely wiped out forever." Everybody looked at him. "We saw the horrible thing with our own eyes when we were in New Vestroia."

"It's only partially functional, but it's still turning the Bakugan into balls." Agreed Azion.

"Oh no." Said Drago.

"Agreed." Said Leonidas.

"I can't believe it! Just when they were finally free!" Said Ace. "The Vexos better run when they see me coming!"

"And that goes double for me, Ace!" Said Runo. "I'm so mad!"

"Don't worry, Runo. We'll teach those Vexos a lesson!" Said Julie.

"Us, does that mean you guys are actually planning on brawling?" Asked Dan.

"They could be a good first line of defense." I said.

"Well, it does make perfect sense." Said Julie. "Runo and I don't have any energies to lose. We could be your first line of defense, and you guys could fight only when absolutely necessary."

"I am ready to fight, m'lady." Said Tigrerra.

"And I've got our back too." Said Gorem.

"No, it's far too dangerous!" Said Wilda.

"Listen to Wilda. The Vexos are fighting with Mechanical Bakugan, and they're crazy powerful." Said Baron. "Not just any Bakugan can beat them." Runo stood up.

"Are you saying that Gorem and my Tigrerra aren't good enough to fight alongside you?"

"You better take that back, Baron!" Said Julie. "Right now!"

"Guys, that's not what I meant!" Stammered Baron.

"What Baron's saying is that we've already fought the Mechanical Bakugan, se we know what to expect." Said Ace.

"Trust us, fighting one of them is serious business." Agreed Percival.

"Oh yeah?" Asked Runo ."Well messing with us is serious business too, Percival!"

"But we evolved and have superior strength." Said Elfin.

"Oh, so you're better than me?" Asked Preyas.

"I was better than you even before now!"

"You've evolved into a jerk!"

"You know, Runo may just have a point." Said Shun. "Battling the vexos is too risky for us now."

"They'll be expecting us to go after them. Maybe it's time to switch strategies too. We should hide out for a while, and spend our time planning a sneak attack." Said Marucho.

"Good idea. We'll have the element of surprise on our side for once." Said Mira.

"I don't know, guys." Said Dan. "It sounds to me like we'll be a bunch of sitting ducks."

"Yeah guys, what happens if they find us?" Asked Baron.

"I'm not worried." I said. "Marucho has a plan."

"That's right! Don't worry everyone, leave that to me. I always plan for all possible scenarios, so a while ago I found a way to create a barrier shield using dimension wave technology."

"A barrier shield?" Asked Dan.

"It's kind of complicated to explain how it works, so it's best to try and imagine it as an invisibility cloak. As long as we stay in this house, the Vexos will never be able to find us."

"Yeah, nice one Marucho!" Said Preyas as he jumped up and down.

"You're such a smart cookie!" Said Elfin. Kato walked up.

"Sir, the button." He lifted the lid of what he was carrying, revealing a remote. Marucho got ready to press it.

"Okay, time to disappear." He pressed it, and all around the estate, small emitters showed up, and made a pyramid around Marucho's house. Then, a dome formed around it.

* * *

Just outside of town, Mylene and Lync came out of the gate. "This place is huge. Finding the brawlers won't be easy." She said. "We should get started. Let's go." Lync was about to follow her, when his Gauntlet began beeping.

"Huh? Wait a second!"

"What now?"

"The brawler's signal just disappeared!"

"What?" Asked Mylene as she turned to face Lync. He shrugged.

"So now what?"

Mylene thought for a moment. "We should split up, Lync. Maybe we'll have better luck picking up their signal again."

* * *

We were facing a screen that showed the systems check. "All systems are go!" Said Marucho. "Looks like the barrier shield is working."

"Good job." Said Shun. "Now we sit back and wait the Vexos out."

"Uh, exactly how long do we have to wait?" Asked Dan.

"I wouldn't be in a big rush to leave if I were you." Said Marucho. "Sorry Dan."

"Huh?"

"Don't forget, Spectra's after Drago and Leonidas's Perfect Core energy too, Dan and Atom." Said Ace.

"That's right Master Dan and Master Atom." Said Baron. "Don't forget, if the Vexos followed us to Earth, then Spectra won't be far behind."

"The Vexos and Spectra." Said Marucho. "Each of those guys is tough enough to fight on their own. But, if you've got both of them coming after you all at once, you, Atom, Drago and Leonidas can't leave."

"Ah, come on! I came here to battle, not bury my head in the sand!" Complained Dan.

"There will be plenty of time for battle later, Dan." Said Drago. "For now, we wait."

"It won't be that hard." I agreed.

"Come on, Dan, why the long face?" Asked Julie. "We can have fun! Think of it as a big slumber party!"

"Happy thought will help the time pass." Said Gorem.

"All right. I guess if I had to be stuck somewhere, there are worse places than Marucho's house."

"What do you say, Dan, Atom, want to head down to the bowling alley with us?" Asked Julie.

"Let's go!" Said Runo.

"There's no point in fighting them." Said Tigrerra.

"Okay, I'm in." Said Dan.

"I'll be down in a minute." The two girls and Dan ran off. Dan turned back.

"Hey, Mira, come with us!"

"Well, um." Dan ran off. "These next few days are sure gonna be interesting." She walked out, and I followed.

* * *

Mylene was walking downtown, and everybody was staring at her. She looked at several of them. "I knew we'd attract attention here." She looked to her right, and saw a store with suits. She went in, bought one of the ones for men, and got out quickly. She was attracting even more attention now. She stopped walking. "I hope Lync was smart enough to know he'd need a disguise too." She thought. She looked to her left. "Huh?"

"That'll be five dollars." Said Lync, as he gave a bunch of flowers to a woman. She payed him. "Thanks, here's your change." She walked off. "Thanks, please come again. We appreciate your business." He looked around. "Come out, come out wherever you are, brawlers." He thought.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Yes, may I help you?"

"I'm looking for some flowers for a dinner party."

"Of course, how much are you looking to spend, ma'am?"

"What on Earth is he doing?" Asked Mylene. "Goofball."

* * *

We were at the table. "Man, I can't keep sitting and doing nothing but eating. This waiting is driving me crazy." Thought Dan.

"What's the plan, Master Dan?" Asked Baron. "So, are we gonna send Runo to battle the Vexos first or what?" Dan didn't respond, and we soon finished up. Dan met Runo in the hallway.

"Runo, I don't think we should send you out first."

"Why? Afraid I'll be able to beat them before you?" Teased Runo.

"No, it's not that, it's just"

"Just what?" Dan didn't reply. She gasped. "I don't believe you, Dan Kuso!"

"Runo, please, don't blow this way out of proportion, okay?" Asked Dan. "It's just that"

"You think I'm a lousy brawler? Boy, you got some nerve!" She ran off.

"That's not what I meant."

Drago opened. "Smooth." Dan sighed.

* * *

Mira was walking past a window soon after the conversation, and saw Runo sneaking out. "Huh? Runo?"

* * *

Mylene and Lync were at the side of a road, trying to find us. "We're never gonna find them this way!" Said Mylene. Then, Lync's Gauntlet began beeping.

"It's their signal!" He turned to Mylene, who nodded.

* * *

Runo was walking. "I'll show Dan what a great brawler I am." She said to herself. "Yeah, those Vexos aren't looking for me, so they'll never see me coming!" She stopped at the entrance to a construction site. "Hmm, this looks like a good short-cut." She began walking through.

"Runo!" Said Mira as she ran up. "What are you doing out here? It's dangerous, we should go."

"But I need to prove to Dan that I'm just a good a brawler as the rest of you. Don't worry Mira, it's not like Tigrerra has an attribute energy to lose, or anything."

"Runo, you don't understand how serious this is! If the Vexos ever found you here, it would be bad!"

"I spy with my little eye," started Lync. The two girls looked up. "Something that begins with the letter m!"

"We've been looking all over for you, Mira." Said Mylene.

"Mylene, Lync." The two in question took off their disguises.

"Are these guys?"

"They're Vexos." Said Mira.

"I think I'll be taking your subterra energy!" Said Lync, as he jumped down.

"Not so fast." Said both girls. Mylene landed, and all four readied their Gauntlets.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!"

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Runo. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"Haos Blade Tigrerra is here!" Yelled Tigrerra.

"Come and get us." Said Runo.

"I like this one with the blue hair." Said Mylene. "Bakugan, Brawl! Aquos Macubass!" Runo growled.

"Oh no!" Said Mira.

"We're not fooling around, this time." Said Mylene. "I hope you're both prepared to lose. Double Ability Activate! Saber Barracuda plus Mauser Barracuda!" One of Macubass's hands got a whip, while the other revealed lots of weaponry. It began firing, and Tigrerra ran around trying to avoid being hit. "Thanks for the points."

"Big deal, you're not so tough!" Yelled Runo as she set an ability. "Ability, Activate! Hyper Velocity Fang!" Tigrerra's claws shot out of her hands, and she began slicing at the attacks. She lept at Macubass, and sliced through it. She landed hard enough to break the ground.

"With my claws, I will shred anyone who opposes me."

"Ha, give me a break, will ya?" Asked Mylene. "Ability Activate! A.B.S.I.D.S." The tiny drones dislodged from Macubass's body, and began firing at Tigrerra. "Try that, pussy cat."

"Tigrerra!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Mira. "Subterra Magma Wilda! Bakugan, Stand! Wilda, fight!"

"Haha, looks like it's Mira's turn!" Said Lync.

"Ability, Activate! Bygrock!"

"You Vexos will be sorry you challenged us!" Said Wilda as he launched flaming rocks at Macubass's drones.

"Runo, now's your chance to get Macubass!" Said Mira.

"Gate Card, Open! Haos Reactor!" The ground began to glow. "Tigrerra, let's go!"

"My power is back, stronger than ever!" Said Tigrerra as she stood up. "Here I come!" She said, as she charged Macubass.

"Ha. Ability Activate! Battle Composition!" Macubass flew around, dropping small balls that reduced their power.

"No you don't." Said Runo. "Ability Activate! Saber Glowcer!" Tigrerra jumped up, and fired many flying blades at Macubass. They hit it hard.

"You think you're tough? Ability Activate! Marina Cavitation!" Macubass cloaked itself.

"Where is he?" Asked Runo.

"Don't worry about that now. Lync, time to bring out Aluze."

"Yeah, yeah." He lifted Aluze. "Time to bring some pain, my little friend. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Ventus Aluze!" It flew up very high.

"Ability Activate." Said Mylene. "Indignation!" The drones cloaked themselves. Tigrerra and Wilda looked around.

"What's happening here?" Asked Runo. "Where are they?" Mylene laughed.

"You will find out soon enough, girl." Then, two drones hit Tigrerra and Wilda. "Fire!" Aluze, way up above, fired down at the two. Tigrerra was barely able to jump back in time. Wilda was not as lucky.

"Wilda!"

"Don't worry, Mira. I'll just nullify her ability! Ability Activate!" The ability did not respond. "Huh? What happened?"

"You look so confused, Runo. While my Indignation is activated, it blocks you from activating any of your abilities."

"What? Oh man!" Another laser came down, and hit Tigrerra and Wilda, sending them into a deep pit.

"Wilda!"

"Tigrerra!" The two girls ran to the edge of the hole, and the ground crumbled underneath them. Tigrerra caught them, and landed. Wilda landed right after. Runo turned to Tigrerra. "Thank you, Tigrerra."

"My pleasure, Runo."

"Are you ok, Mira?" Asked Wilda.

"Wilda." Mira stood up, and saw a dot of blue. Another laser came down. It blasted them back, and forced Tigrerra to let go of both Runo and Mira, who landed on the ground. Both Bakugan were defeated and both their life gauges fell to 30%. They picked up their Bakugan.

"Tigrerra."

"They're tossing us around like a couple of old Rag Dolls." Said Mira. Mylene laughed, as she and Lync came down.

"We're just getting started, brawlers! Gate Card, Set!" It expanded in a blue shock wave. "Macubass!"

"I'm not going down again!" Said Runo as she threw Tigrerra.

"Here we go! Wilda!"

"Hey, I want in on this too!" All four Bakugan appeared, and all the brawlers glared at each other. "Ability Activate! Dora Cannon!" Aluze began shooting. "That's what I like to see!"

"Ability Activate!" Shouted Runo. "Metal Fang!" Tigrerra's power went up. "We're right behind you!"

"Ability Activate! Atlas Shield!" Said Mira. Wilda hit the ground, creating a shield of volcanic rock.

"Go! Macubass!" It flew right around Wilda's shield.

"Wilda, watch out!"

"Ability Activate! Moby Killer!" Macubass's hands spun and opened, revealing a single weapon each. It fired at Wilda, sending him right through his shield.

"Nice one, Mylene! Now it's my turn! Ability Activate! Sling Boomerang!" Wilda and Tigrerra were soon swarmed with the small boomerangs.

"Gosh, they're good." Said Runo. "But I'm not giving up yet!"

"Ability Activate! Volcanic Smoke!"

"Here I come!" He said, as every opening on his body spewed out smoke.

"Oh great." Said Mylene, as the smoke covered her. "This will block our vision."

"I can't see anything!" Complained Lync. "And why is Aluze's power dropping?" Tigrerra jumped up.

"Go Tigrerra!" She fell into a large smoke bank, and landed on Aluze. "Ability Activate!"

"Hyper Velocity Fang!" Tigrerra sliced into Aluze, damaging its systems and defeating it. Lync screamed.

"Ability Activate! Gallows Punch!"

"Try this on for size!" Yelled Wilda as he dashed out of the smoke, and hit Macubass. He hit it again, and Macubass's power fell.

"You sneaky little! Okay, Gate Card, Open!" Geysers erupted. "Aquos Reactor!" Water began flooding the entire area. Runo and Mira were washed away a little, and Lync had climbed up a pole.

"Come on! Are you trying to drown me too, Mylene?"

"Quit being such a baby, Lync. Ability Activate! Blue Morbus!" Macubass floated above the water, and sprayed the other Bakugan with water, decreasing their power level.

"Oh no!" Said Runo. "I can't touch the bottom anymore!"

Mylene was floating above the water. "Well, looks like the tough little brawlers are all washed up."

"Don't be so sure!" Said Mira, as she raised her Gauntlet. "Ability Activate! Land Minder!"

"I'm solid as a rock!" Said Wilda as a small island formed.

"What?" Asked Lync. "Did they really just make their own island?" Mira and Runo swam over to it, and climbed up.

"Ok, I admit, that was impressive. Ability Activate! Tsunami Hydrair!" Macubass created a whirlpool, and a giant wave came towards them.

"Ability Activate!" Said Mira. "Atlas Shield!"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you!" Magma spewed up, and formed a shield. The water crashed against it, but was unable to go through.

"Ability Activate!" Said Mylene. "Moby Cannon!" Macubass fired at Wilda.

"Wilda, look out!" Said Tigrerra. "Runo!"

She nodded. "Ability Activate! Hyper Velocity Fang!" Tigrerra went in front of the blasts, and deflected them.

"Runo, I'm sorry!" Said Tigrerra as she was defeated.

"Tigrerra!" She landed at Runo's feet.

"Ability Activate! Land Twister!"

"I will avenge you, Tigrerra!" Wilda thrust his hand into the water, and dark tendrils approached Macubass, and entangled it.

"What's this?" Asked Mylene. Macubass tried to escape.

"Macubass is all tied up!" Said Lync.

"Say good-night." Said Mira.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Said Mylene.

"Ability Activate! Ares Ball!"

"Attribute Energy, give me strength!" Said Wilda, as a large orb formed in his hands.

"Ability Activate! A.B.S.I.D.S. TR 2!" Tine drones came off of Macubass, and Wilda threw his energy ball. Mylene targeted the attack, and used all the drones to stop it. Mira and Runo gasped as the laser hit Wilda, defeating him. The Attribute energy began to be sucked from him, and a beam went up. A small part of it diverged from the rest. "Why does that keep happening?" Asked Mylene to herself. The brawl finished, and time unfroze. Mylene and Lync teleported away, and the two girls walked over to some crates.

"Are you ok, Mira?" Asked Runo.

"No, I'm not ok." She looked at Wilda in her hand. "Wilda." She closed her hand. "They've already taken the Subterra attribute energy from Wilda."

"Oh no, now they have two out of the seven." Wilda opened.

"I'm sorry, Mira."

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Wilda." Said Tigrerra.

"Both of you, stop it." Said Runo. "It's my fault for wandering off on my own."

* * *

Mylene and Lync were on a water tower. "Yeah, I guess you deserve the credit this time." Said Lync. "But I'll be taking home the win next time!"

"Whatever little man."

"There's only 4 attribute energies and the timeline energy to get now. Get ready to lose, battle brawlers."

* * *

"We can't lose again." Said Mira, as she stood up. "We have to do what it takes to protect the remaining energies."

"We should get back." Said Runo.

"Yeah." The girls quickly ran over to the ladder and began climbing. They were winded when they got to the top, but were soon heading back."

* * *

I was walking around Marucho's house, trying to memorize the entire layout. "This is a lot harder than I thought it would be." Leonidas began to glow. "Leo, are you ok?"

"Something has happened, I feel a connection to subterra!"

"That can only mean one thing, Mira and Wilda have lost the Subterra energy. We've got to get to the others!" I ran back, trying to find them. I found Dan in his room, with Shun. They were talking, and I came in.

"Hey Atom, what's up?" Asked Dan.

"It's not like you to just enter someone's room." Said Shun.

"We've got a problem." I said. "The Subterra energy has been taken!"

"What?" Asked Dan. "No way!"

"It's true." Said Leonidas. "I would not have regained my connection to Subterra if it had not happened."

"So, now what?" Asked Shun.

"We wait until Mira and Runo come back, so they can tell the rest. Until then, keep this low, okay?"

"Ok." Said Dan.

"Fine by me."

"Thanks. We will get through this somehow."

* * *

 _Subterra and Haos have been lost. Trust is our biggest issue these days, as well as high stress because we can't do anything about the Vexos. And now a misunderstanding between the Aquos Bakugan has made one run off on her own. It's up to the Aquos brawlers to bring her back, before we lose her energy as well. It's going to be a rough road._


	32. Big Misunderstanding

We activated a shield to make us invisible to the Vexos sensors. The only problem is that we are forced to remain in one place, and are unable to brawl. Some of us are dealing with it better than others, and misunderstandings are happening. When Mira and Runo lost, it all started with a misunderstanding between Dan and Runo. Hopefully we can get past these.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

"Of the six attribute energies, we have successfully obtained two, Haos and Subterra, and of the three pieces of the timeline energy, we have also obtained two. Unfortunately, Pyrus, Darkus, Ventus, Aquos and the last timeline still elude us. So then, which of you plans to fix this situation?" Asked Zenoheld.

"Isn't it obvious, sir?" Asked Shadow as he bent over backwards to face Zenoheld. "I've smacked down two brawlers by myself with no problem. So, it should be me!"

"Please, you hardly made it back." Said Hydron "If you're anxious to battle again, you should take some back-up with you." Shadow laughed.

* * *

We were in the theater, watching a movie. "Oh, that's great!" Said Dan, as one of the monsters hit the other. "That's the way! Let that tin can have it!" One of the monsters destroyed the other one. "You got him! Way to go!" He stood up. "Yeah! Dude, this movie's awesome on the big screen! Hey Drago, how about those monster moves, huh?"

He scoffed. "Movies always exaggerate. I can do better."

"I don't know, Drago." Said Marucho. "That monster's pretty tough."

"Whatever, it's just a stupid movie." Said Ace. "But if it were real, Percival could take him."

Baron stood up. "Yeah, and Nemus could take him too!"

"But not as fast as Ingram could." The four of them began arguing.

"This is why I hate watching movies with these guys, it always ends in an argument!" Said Runo.

"Ugg, it always leaves me with a headache." Agreed Julie.

"It's really not their fault." Said Mira. "They're just extra wound up because they're stuck in here, especially Dan and Atom. Boys get frustrated when they can't battle."

"Man, after seeing that, I'm just itching to brawl with those Vexos goons!" Said Dan.

"Me too!" Said Elfin. "This hiding out stuff is for suckers! I say we go look for some Vexos to throw down!" Dan looked at her. "Sorry, I know it's not ladylike to say so, but I'm just so frustrated by all this sitting around! I'm no scaredy cat, I'm fierce like a tiger! Let's just see one of those Vexos try and take me down! I don't care who it is! Prince Hydron, Mylene, Shadow Prove, Lync, it doesn't matter! I'll knock them down like a bunch of bowling pins!"

"Stop it!" Said Preyas.

"What's wrong, Preyas?" Asked Marucho.

"She's talking craziness, that's what! None of us are afraid of the Vexos, but that doesn't mean we can be irresponsible and go around picking fights! As keeper of the Aquos attribute energy, Elfin needs to be more responsible."

"Are you calling me irresponsible?" Asked Elfin.

"You said it Elfin. Who do you think you are? Just because you've evolved doesn't mean you're indestructible. Young ones are so cocky."

"Cocky?" Asked Elfin. "Just because we're not afraid to fight like you? You've got some nerve Preyas!"

"I might be older than you, but that doesn't mean I can't still brawl circles around you!"

"Hey, hey, break it up you guys!" Said Marucho.

"Hmph." Said Elfin as she floated out the door. I entered.

"Let me guess, she didn't leave the room because you asked her to."

"Not by a long shot." Said Dan.

* * *

"Oh, that know-it-all Preyas really gets my pigtails in a twist!" Complained Elfin. "I was just trying to boost team morale. Hotheaded? I'm not hotheaded, I'm totally calm!"

"It makes no sense." Said Preyas, from behind a door.

"Preyas?" Asked Elfin. "What's he saying now?"

"The seven ancient warriors must have been out of their minds when they made that decision."

"I understand your frustration, Preyas, I really do." Said Marucho. "But they obviously had their reasons."

"But what could they possibly be? Come on, I'm the older and more experienced one! I should have been the one they chose to bestow the Aquos energy to. Not that buble-headed, pigtailed nitwit!"

"You don't mean that."

The door opened. "So, that's what this is really about?" Yelled Eflin. The two looked at her. "You're jealous that the seven ancient warriors decided I was better than you! They were right, and the fact that they chose me proves it!"

"What did you just say?" Asked Preyas.

"Enough Elfin! That is no way to talk to Preyas! I want you to apologize now!"

"You're on his side too?" Asked Elfin. "Thanks a lot, Marucho!"

"No, I'm not saying"

"Well, it sure sounds like it! Don't worry, I know when I'm not wanted! Maybe it's time for me to head back home!" She turned, and floated out the door. "Where I belong!"

"Elfin, wait!" Said Marucho. He dashed to the door, only to see her missing. "Come back, Elfin."

Preyas looked around. "Was it something I said?" Tom walked up.

"Let me guess, Elfin just overheard your conversation, and stormed off?"

Marucho looked at him. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Do you really want to ask that, or do you want to go after her?"

* * *

"I'm sick of hiding, being treated like a child, being told what to do, and I'm sick of these lasers too!" She was ducking and weaving through the lasers, trying to get outside.

* * *

An elderly man walked up to Shadow. "Excuse me, could you tell me how to get to the hearing aid store, fella?" Shadow turned to look at him.

"What do I look like? Directory assistance? Beat it gramps, I'm busy here!" The guy ran off. "Why do people keep asking me for directions? Must be this disguise."

* * *

Elfin got through the shield. "Ah, free at last! This feels amazing!" She flew up. "I've been cooped up so long, this is such a treat!" She looked down. "Hope you're enjoying being trapped like sardines, guys! Try not to miss me!" A few birds flew by her. "Whoa, hey! Wait!" She fell down, and landed on the ground. "Ow! Dumb birds!" Someone nearly stepped on her, and Elfin rolled out of the way, then more people came and she ran into a small alley. She stopped to catch her breath. Then, a cat came behind her and meowed. It put its paw of her, and then spun her. "Oh no, stop! Bad kitty, Bad kitty!" It put its paw on her again, stopping her. Then it meowed at her again.

* * *

We were watching a movie. Dan, Shun, Baron and Ace were asleep, while the girls were watching it intently. I was just off to the side, not really paying attention to it.

* * *

"We should have brought one of the others with us for backup, especially after we lectured Elfin!"

"Ah, relax." Said Preyas. "She can't of gotten far. We'll apologize and we'll be home safe and sound in no time." Marucho had been trying to find Elfin the entire time they were talking.

"I don't know."

"There's no point in worrying everyone over her spoiled, brat like nature."

"You know Preyas, we were a little hard on her earlier."

"She was just as hard on me." He argued. "This younger generation just can't take criticism."

"She didn't hear the entire conversation." Said Tom.

* * *

"What am I doing here?" Asked Elfin to herself. She was on one of the swings in the park. "It's all Preyas's fault. If only he hadn't opened his big, fat mouth, I wouldn't be out here all alone." Shadow came up behind her.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Are you lost, little Bakugan?"

"I'm not lost! Can't a girl enjoy a quiet afternoon in the park, by herself?" She turned, and saw Shadow and Hydron. Shadow laughed. "Vexos!" Elfin flew off, trying to get away, while Hydron got a stun baton ready. He hit her, causing her to fall.

"Looks like she's carrying the Aquos energy. Nice job." Said Hydron.

"That was so easy, it's almost embarrassing." Said Shadow. "Like candy from a baby, man!"

"What kind of freak hits a girl from behind?" Asked Elfin from the ground. Shadow reached down to grab her while she laughed. "Somebody help me!"

"Hang on, Elfin." Said Preyas. A cat came out of nowhere, grabbing Elfin in it's mouth, and Preyas was riding it. The cat tossed Elfin onto it's back. "Can't leave you alone, can I?"

"How did you find me?"

"Eflin, are you ok?" Asked Marucho. The cat stopped in front of him

"Marucho? You came too?" He picked them up.

"You may not know this, but I'm a cat whisperer." Said Preyas.

"You might be able to get him to help, but he didn't tell you where Elfin was." Said Tom.

"Oh, be quiet."

"Thank goodness you're ok." Said Marucho. "We were so worried."

"Well that's nice and all, but I'm sorry to tell you that I won't be going back with you!"

"Are you kidding me? After we just saved your bacon?" Asked Preyas.

"He didn't mean it. What he meant to say was that"

"I know what he meant, and I don't care! My mind's made up, and I'm going home!"

"Are you kidding?" Asked Shadow. Elfin stopped talking. "I don't know what you're fighting about, but it's bumming me out. Hand over the Aquos energy!" He laughed.

"I knew it was too good to be true, Shadow Prove." Said Hydron. "Looks like we're gonna have to fight." They threw off their disguises. "I guess it's a good thing I'm in the mood to brawl." He readied his Gauntlet.

"You and me both, Hydron." Said Marucho. He readied his Gauntlet.

"Time for me to show you that last time was not my true power." Said Tom as he got his Gauntlet ready.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" Said the four brawlers. Everything stopped.

"Gate Card, set!" Said Shadow. "Darkus MAC Spider! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"Let's do it!" Said Marucho. "Aquos Preyas. Aquos Minx Elfin! Bakugan, Brawl!" He threw both of them. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"Stay calm. Preyas is here to ring your bell!"

"Bakugan Stand!"

"Who says brawling has to be all doom and gloom? I bring the sweetness and light to your inevitable defeat! I am Aquos Minx Elfin!" The power levels showed, and MAC Spider shot tendrils at Elfin. "Whoa, that was quick."

"I call that one the squeeze play." Said Shadow. "Smile Elfin. Darkus MAC Spider wants to have you for dinner tonight." His Gauntlet was glowing from the ability card.

"Look out Elfin!" Said Marucho.

"Hang on a second." Said Preyas. "Attribute Change. Subterra." He changed his attribute. "Oh, that tickled."

"Nice one." Said Marucho. "Ability Activate! Side Formation!" Preyas went underground.

"Did I say have for dinner? I meant EAT for dinner!" Laughed Shadow.

"Help me Preyas!" Yelled Elfin. The ground underneath MAC Spider cracked, and it fell. Elfin was released from the tendrils. "What just happened?"

"You got lucky with that cheap shot!" Fumed Shadow. Preyas came out of the ground.

"What do you mean, cheap shot?"

"Oh, a wise guy, huh? Gate Card, Open!" Nothing happened. "Uh, please?"

"Your gate card can't be opened when Side Formation is activated." Said Marucho. Shadow growled.

"I thought you were my backup!" He yelled to Hydron. "Do something, will you?"

"All right. Relax." He grabbed Dryoid. "Let's go! Subterra Dryoid, Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Slumping Rocket!"

"You want dinner?" Asked Preyas as he went toward MAC Spider. "How about a knuckle sandwich?" Preyas hit MAC Spider, defeating it.

"What?"

"Nice shot." Said Hydron.

"You know, I didn't ask for your help, Preyas." Said Elfin.

"Huh?"

"It was a trick. I wanted them to think I was helpless, and turn the tables with a surprise reverse attack."

"Yeah right. As if." Said Preyas. "You can pretend to be as tough as you want." I don't need a pat on the back for saving you, okay. What's most important is, is that we protect the Aquos energy."

"You only heard part of our conversation, Elfin." Said Marucho.

"Ability Activate!" Said Hydron.

"Not today. Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Slight!" Slight appeared, having bigger claws, and standing on six legs instead of four.

"Knuckle Vulcan!"

"Ability Activate! Hydro Reflector!" Slight dashed in front of Preyas and Elfin, blocking Hydron's attack.

"There's a lot more you didn't hear." Continued Marucho. He recounted what Preyas had said. "You see, Preyas wasn't speaking out of jealousy. He was actually concerned for you and your safety."

"But, Marucho!" Stammered Preyas.

"I was so wrong." Thought Elfin.

"Ability Activate! Mars Shield!" Dryoid's power went up, and it again attacked Slight, going right through the shield, and defeated him.

"I gave you all the time I could!" He said as he returned to ball form.

"We need to do something!" Said Elfin.

"Ability Activate! Murasame Blade!" Dryoid rushed at Preyas, and defeated him.

"You mess with my friends, you mess with me!" Said Elfin. "Ability Activate! Chatty Clatter!" A lot of cheering could be heard. "Open Up!"

"Shut them up, Dryoid." Said Hydron. Dryoid slashed at Elfin, defeating her. Marucho's life force fell.

"You guys both took some pretty big hits." Said Marucho as he picked them up. "Are you alright?"

They opened. "We're okay, boss." Said Preyas. "Ok, brawler talk time. We should be smoking these turkeys!"

"Don't worry, I'm not about to lose to those two dorks! Teamwork?"

"Yeah!" The two turned back to Marucho.

"That's it guys, teamwork! Time to win this thing!" He grabbed a gate card. "Gate Card, Set!" It expanded in a blue shockwave. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"Knock Knock!" Said Elfin.

"Come out and play!" Agreed Preyas.

"Playtime is over!" Said Shadow. "You two are going down! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"Bakugan, Brawl! Let's go, Slight!"

"Double ability, Activate!" Said Marucho. "Ripple Trap plus Water Refrain!" Both Elfin and Preyas sent blue energy at MAC Spider. It got encased in a cylinder of water.

"Hey! What's happening?" Asked Shadow.

"Water Refrain Blocks you from activating any abilities, sorry pal." Said Marucho. Shadow screamed.

"Bakugan, Brawl. Bakugan Stand." Said Hydron. "Ability, Activate! Murasame Blade!" Dryoid attempted to slash at all three of the Bakugan.

"Bakugan Trap, Aquos Tripod Theda! I call you!" Marucho threw Theda into the air. "Ability Activate! Diamond Snail!" Theda's chain turned, and the snail glowed. Dryoid's Murasame Blade vanished.

"What? You nullified my ability!" The water was starting to drain away from MAC Spider.

"I'm about to get my abilities back, and boy are you going to be sorry! I promise." Preyas and Elfin looked at each other, and nodded.

"Why should you have all the attribute change fun, Preyas?" She asked, as her wand appeared in her hand. She created a circle with it. "I'll just step through this circle of light, and step into something a little more Darkus!" Her colors changed, and a mask appeared on her face. "I make black and blue look so good!"

"What a great idea!" Said Preyas. "Attribute Change, Darkus!" He changed to Darkus. "Darkus Preyas is here!"

"Slight, shall we?"

"Why not!"

"Form Change! Darkus!" The water vanished from MAC Spider.

"Finally! Now you're gonna get it, brawlers!" Said Shadow.

"Gate Card, Open! Forcement Wind!" Preyas, Elfin and Slight began to glow.

"What? Why are those guys glowing and gaining power?" Asked Shadow.

"Forcement wind is a gate card where the power levels go up by the number of Bakugan in the same attribute, times 100."

"That's way too much math for me." Said Shadow. "Explain please."

"Basically, they just gained a bunch of points over you." Said Hydron. Shadow screamed.

"That's what I thought! Ability Activate! Tarantula Needle!" Spikes flew off of MAC Spider, and landed nearby the Bakugan.

"Double ability Activate! Glow Snail plus Super Moon Bow!" Said Marucho. "Glow snail is a combination attack with Theda that increases the ability affect."

"Oh yeah! Time for the Darkus sequel!" Said Elfin. "I'm gonna double my pleasure by doubling your pain!" She shot lasers at MAC Spider, and defeated it.

"Oh Man!" Yelled Shadow as his guage fell.

"And here's an extra kicker!" Said Marucho. "Double Ability Activate! Glow Snail Plus Whirl Kick!" Preyas jumped into the air.

"Get ready for a lickin', cause here I come!" Preyas kicked Dryoid, who was barely able to stay standing.

"Ability Activate! Hydro Swirl!" Slight kicked up a massive whirlpool, and tossed it at Dryoid, defeating it.

"I like your grace." Said Hydron as his life gauge fell. "But It's not enough. Gate Card, Set!" The four brawlers launched their Bakugan.

"Bakugan, Stand!"

"Like I said, great things come in two!" Said Elfin.

"Which is why we're an unbeatable duo." Agreed Preyas.

"We'll just see about that." Said Hydron. "Ability Activate! Murasame Blade!" Dryoid formed his blade, and dashed at Preyas.

"Ability Activate! Blue Stealth!" Preyas waved his hands in front of his face.

"Here we go." He said as he vanished. "Now you see me, now you don't!"

"Huh?" Asked Shadow. "He just disappeared!"

"Blue stealth, huh?" Asked Hydron. "Ability Activate! Trance Sword!" A glowing sword came out of Dryoid's arm. It went towards Elfin, and hit Preyas.

"Oh no, Preyas!" Said Elfin.

"That's the thing about invisibility, but it doesn't protect you from a blow from a trance sword."

"Your shoulder looks like it hurts! How about I put you out of your misery? Ability Activate! Spider Cannon!" Large cannons appeared on MAC Spider's back. It took aim as the power difference occurred. "Fire!" Three lasers came at the Bakugan.

"Ability Activate!" Started Marucho.

"Hyper Bubble Shield!" Finished Elfin. She created a shield in front of the Bakugan, and it took the lasers.

"Too little, too late." Said Shadow. "Say good night!" The lasers broke through the shield, and Elfin fell backwards. It approached Elfin and Preyas.

"Preyas!" Said Elfin as she got up, and got in front of him. The lasers hit.

"Elfin!" Said Preyas.

"Oh no!" Agreed Marucho. Elfin fell to her knees, and energy began to drain from her. It erupted from her straight up.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"Elfin, no!" Said Preyas. The light from Elfin became even brighter, as it went into the air. A small part of it diverged from the rest.

"The same thing happened again." Said Hydron. "Why is that?" Elfin rolled to Marucho's feet, as his life gauge fell.

"The Aquos energy is gone." He said in disbelief. Shadow laughed, and Preyas turned and stared at him.

"That's right! We have it, and you don't!" Laughed Shadow.

"Sacrificing yourself like that may have been noble, but also very foolish of you, Elfin." Said Hydron.

"And stupid too!" Agreed Shadow.

"You two were the foolish ones!" Said Preyas. The two Vexos looked at him. "You hurt Elfin. My precious little Elfin. So now I'm gonna make you hurt!"

"Come, Aquos Tripod Theda!" Theda landed.

"You're still finished! Gate Card, Open!" Said Hydron. "Land Pressure!" The ground began to glow. "Land Pressure is a gate card that manipulates gravity, and renders one's opponent immobile. It's a slow and painful way to"

"Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. Hydron gasped. "Clear Snail!"

"What's this?" Asked Hydron. The snail began to glow blue.

"Blue snail is an ability that bounces back the gate Card's effects!" Dryoid and MAC Spider were unable to move. "Now how's it feel to be one who can't move?"

"Huh?" Asked Hydron.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Fumed Shadow.

"Ability Activate! Water Refrain!" Dryoid and MAC Spider glowed blue. "And now I've nullified your abilities. Ready Tom?"

"You know it!"

"Double Ability Activate!"

"Grand Snail Plus Blue Squall!"

"Hydro Vortex Plus Hydro Swirl!" Both Preyas and Slight whipped up whirlwinds, and went right for the Bakugan.

"Vexos!" They both said. "Here we come!" They each hit one of them, easily defeating them.

* * *

Time started moving again, and the movie was just ending. "I just love a happy ending." Said Runo. "See what a great movie that was, guys? Did you like it Dan?" She looked down, to see they were all asleep. "Oh man, I guess not!"

"What did you expect from him?" I asked. Leonidas began to glow blue. "Uh oh, Elfin lost her attribute energy."

"You're kidding!" Said Mira.

* * *

"I can't believe Bakugan with no energy left took us both down! It's crazy!" Yelled Shadow.

"Relax, at least we got the Aquos energy. That's what's most important." Said Hydron. "I can't wait to get back to the palace and rub it in Mylene's face." The duo teleported. Elfin looked down.

"I'm sorry guys. I let my ego get in the way of protecting the Aquos energy."

"Elfin, it's okay. We're still a family no matter what, got it?" Said Marucho.

"But"

"No buts!" Said Preyas. "Marucho's right! We're just lucky you weren't hurt any worse!"

"Oh Preyas." Said Elfin, as she turned with a blush. "Even after I said so many mean things to you, you still called me your precious little Elfin."

"What? N-no I didn't! That blast must've rattled your brains, you're hearin' things!"

"I'm not the crazy one, you said it!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!" The two continued arguing as Marucho laughed.

"I heard you say it, Preyas." Said Slight. "And you know I didn't get hit as hard as Elfin."

"But"

"Preyas, we all know you said it." Said Tom. "So stop arguing and just admit it."

"What? No, never! You know what, we should probably be heading back!" The group just laughed at Preyas's attempt to deny it. "Come on guys, seriously, they're probably worried about us! Is anybody listening?"

* * *

 _Laying low is all well and good, unless you have those who can't do it. Dan and Shun are examples, especially when Shun sneaks out. What he finds, however, is another Vexos trap. Luckily, he has help from a teammate! He'll just have to use strength, skill, and a little luck to get through._


	33. Sneaking Out

**This is the last chapter I have typed up, and the last one I'm going to be writing for about two weeks. I need to focus on school for the last few days to make sure my grades are good enough for me to continue writing it. Anyways, read on!**

Apparently, tensions are running high in our group. Elfin overheard a conversation between Marucho and Preyas, and it turned sour. She ran off, forcing Marucho and Tom to find her, and battle for the Aquos energy. They were unable to protect it, but the misunderstanding was cleared up, so it was better than nothing.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

 _ **Welcome! Thanks for coming! And don't forget that tomorrow is the grand opening of our newest attraction, Samurai Park! Where you can experience**_ The voice droned on. Volt lifted his hat.

"Where are you brawlers?"

* * *

"Okay, Ace, I'm taking you down this hand!" Said Dan.

"I don't know, Dan. I've been watching the cards, and I think you're holding the last one I need to take it." Ace reached for Dan's hand. "Let's see, am I right?" He reached for a card as Dan grimaced. He grabbed the right one as Dan screamed.

"But I was so close!"

"I warned you." I said. "Ace, I've got next game."

"Whoa, Master Dan sure takes his cards seriously."

"Dan has a lousy poker face." Said Runo.

"Maybe, but his regular face sure is cute." Said Julie.

"Ah, this game is kinda dumb anyway. The only cards that matter to me are ability cards."

Drago jumped onto Dan's shoulder. "I must admit, even I am craving a good brawl." He said.

"Dan, we're all going crazy, but let's keep in check." Said Ace.

"Ace is right, Dan, look what happened to Mira and Runo when they went out to brawl." Said Marucho.

"Not to mention what happened when we went out." Said Tom. An alarm went off, and a screen appeared.

"Well, good morning, fellow brawlers." Said Klaus.

"Klaus?" Asked Dan.

* * *

Kato was trimming the bushes on the roof, when a bright light appeared behind him. He turned to see Maron. "Uh, is Baron here?"

"And who are you?" Asked Kato as he got up.

* * *

"So, how are things since you returned to Earth?" Asked Klaus.

"Not great." Said Marucho.

"The Vexos took the Subterra and Aquos energies from us." Said Mira.

"Are you serious?" Asked Klaus.

"Don't worry pal, they won't be taking any more from us." Said Dan. "How you holding up in Vestal?"

"There's been no trace of them here since your departure, so it would seem our theory about them luring you away from Vestal was correct. Please be careful, everyone."

"Safety is the rule, dude." Said Dan. "We're not taking anymore chances with the remaining energies. Right Drago?"

"You better believe it."

"Oh, before I forget, Baron my boy,"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Your little sister came around my place looking for you after you left. She should be paying you a visit shortly."

"Great! It'll be nice to uh, what!"

"Maron's coming here to Earth?" Asked Nemus.

"Our visitor has arrived, Master Marucho." Said Kato.

"Big Brother!" Said Maron.

"Maron, what's wrong?" Asked Baron as she ran over.

"Nothing, I just really missed you, Baron! So, I thought I'd come here."

"Maron, this place isn't safe for little kids like you."

Maron looked down. "Are you mad at me?" Baron stood up.

"I'm really sorry about all this. I left my family Klaus's contact info in case of an emergency, but I didn't know this would happen."

"I don't blame you." Said Azion. "I probably would've done it if you didn't."

"No sweat, big guy." Said Dan.

"Maron misses her big brother, you can't blame her for that." Agreed Drago.

"You know, Baron," started Runo, "since your little sister came all this way, it's only polite you show her around town."

"This is her first visit to Earth, After all." Agreed Julie.

"Well, yeah, but"

"Maybe they're right, Baron." Said Nemus. "What harm could a little sightseeing do?" Baron slumped over.

"I can go home." Said Marin.

"Are you kidding me? We're gonna have the best day ever, Maron!" Maron smiled. "You want to come, Azion? You're a part of the family too!"

"I'll pass this time. I want to see what Atom has in mind to help Dan alleviate his want for a brawl."

"Ok then. We'll see you guys later!" He and Maron walked off. Azion looked at me.

"You do have an idea to help Dan, right?"

"Of course. Perhaps we should teach him how we played back in our reality?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Baron and Maron had made it the carnival. "So, what do you think? There isn't anything quite like this on Vestal, Huh?" Maron kept looking around.

"This place is wonderful, Baron!"

"I thought the same thing when Dan first brought me here."

"Hey! Look at that!" Maron started running off.

"Maron, wait!" Baron made to go after her, when a paper flew in his face. He grabbed it as Nemus jumped onto his shoulder.

"Maron sure move fast, doesn't she?"

"Huh, what's this?" Maron was getting a balloon from a bear.

"Thank you so much bear." She laughed.

"The grand opening of Samurai Park?" Asked Baron to himself as Maron ran back over.

"Samurai park? What's that?" She asked.

Baron smiled. "Our next stop."

* * *

Shun was standing on top of Marucho's house. Ingram turned to him. "Are you sure about this, Shun? Maybe we should tell the others."

"Telling them will just make them worry, and they're stressed out enough as it is. This is something I need to do on my own, I can't hide out any longer." He stood silently for a moment, then jumped through the shield.

* * *

Volt's Gauntlet began beeping. "There you are."

* * *

Baron and Maron were standing in front of the closed door to the new area of the park. "Are you sure it's open, Baron?" Asked Maron.

"It definitely looks closed to me." Agreed Nemus. Baron looked at the paper again.

"What? I got the date wrong! It says here it doesn't open until tomorrow!"

"So we can't go in then?" Asked Maron.

"Sorry Maron. How about we go back to the other park and go on the roller coaster, till we throw up?"

Maron nodded. "Sounds good!"

* * *

Above the Samurai Park, Shun was jumping around on the roofs. He landed on the ground, and saw a figure coming up, across a bridge. Shun walked up as well. They crossed paths in the center, and stopped. "You're the Vexos they call Volt."

"I recognize you too, brawler. Shun, isn't it?"

* * *

Baron dropped his Gauntlet. "What's that, Baron?" Asked Maron.

Baron looked at her for a second. "Oh, this?"

"I didn't know you brought your Gauntlet with you." Said Nemus.

"Uh-huh. Azion made sure I had it this morning."

"Can you show me how to use it?" Asked Maron.

"Okay, sure."

* * *

"You've got nerve, Shun. Showing your face, after your fellow brawlers were humiliated."

"Don't make the mistake, Volt, of thinking their skills are equal to mine."

"Very well. Let's see these skills of yours."

* * *

Baron put his Gauntlet on. "So you go like this." He raised his arm.

* * *

"And then I'll show you mine." Said Volt right before he took off his disguise. He jumped backwards into the air, Gauntlet ready.

"Let's go." Said Shun.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike said the three.

* * *

The area around Baron and Maron suddenly froze, as Maron let go of her balloon. "Beron it looks like" started Nemus.

"Time is stopped." Baron finished. "But who's doing it?"

* * *

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Shun. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Ventus Ingram!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Volt. "Bakugan, Stand! Haos Boriates!"

"Ability, Activate!" They both said.

"Brometheus Cannon!" Boriates sprouted cannons on his hands, and fired at Ingram.

"Wind Power - Glimmering Shadow Slash!" Ingram fired a shot that sliced Boriates's attack in two. An explosion ensued.

"Ability, Activate!" Said Volt. "Element Glow!" Boriates shot a weaving projectile from its chest.

"Double Ability, Activate! Armored Intense Mode, Plus Wind Echo!" Ingram wrapped himself in his wings, blocking the attack, and then vanished into the ground. The power change placed Ingram 400 points ahead.

"Ability Activate! Firebolt Axe!" Boriates arm became an axe. "That's it, axe marks the spot!" Boriates slammed it down on Ingram's shadow, forcing him out of the ground.

"Gate Card, Open!" Said Shun. "Ventus Reactor!" The entire area glowed green, as Ingram recovered in the air.

"I'm impressed, Shun. Your brawling skills are strong."

"I know. Come Ventus Slash! Time to fight!" Shun threw him into the air, and he opened in a whirlwind.

"Come Haos Drone Spider." It appeared, and the power levels combined. "Drone Spider, switch to arm mode!" It compressed itself. "Join with Boriates." It attacked to Boriates's arm. "Now it's time to drop the hammer."

"Shun!" Said Ingram.

"All right, now it's our turn. Ability Activate! Twin Fangs - Phantom Comet Storm!" Ingram's and Slash's power went up 400 each.

"Big Deal! Ability Activate! Vector Phalanx!" Boriates targeted two two Ventus Bakugan, and fired. It knocked them apart.

"Ingram!" They both were engulfed by smoke, and were defeated. Shun reached down to grab Ingram.

"Sorry, Shun."

"Ingram. No, it's my fault for underestimating the Vexos.

* * *

Baron and Maron were walking through the park, between all the frozen people. "Wow!" Said Maron. "Cool." She was looking at butterflies. She turned to Baron. "So, why is everything frozen like this, Baron?"

"Well, it um, because" He stammered.

"Powering you Gauntlet wouldn't have done this, would it? Don't you need to be in a battle?" Asked Nemus.

"Yeah, usually. But everyone is back at the house, so who could it be?" He looked at his Gauntlet to see Shun and Volt. "What? It looks like Master Shun and Volt are battling!"

"And it looks like they're close." Agreed Nemus.

"We should help them."

* * *

"Come Bakugan Trap, Drone Spider." It opened. "Drone Spider, switch to Arm Mode! Join with Boriates!" Ingram got ready.

* * *

"They're in here?" Asked Baron to himself, at the gates to Samurai Park.

* * *

"Let's go, Battle Arm Boriates!"

"Watch out, here he comes Ingram."

"Ready Shun."

"Wait for me! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" Yelled Baron.

"I am the Evolved Haos Nemus. Guided by the glowing light!" Nemus and Ingram combined power levels.

"Nemus?" Asked Ingram.

"That's me."

"Baron, what are you" started Shun.

"We were nearby and got caught in the time freeze. When I realized it was you, I thought, maybe, you could use some backup." He turned to Maron. "Maron, you have to hide, right now!" Maron turned to him, and nodded. She ran off.

"Enough talk. If you both want a fight, let's go! Ability Activate! Vector Phalanx!" Boriates started firing everywhere, including nearby Maron.

"Maron!" Yelled Baron. "Come Bakugan Trap! Haos Piercian!" The trap appeared and added it's power level. "Ability Activate! Eternal Cocoon!" Piercian's shield formed, and went in front of Maron, protecting her. Baron ran over to her. "Maron!"

"I'm okay."

"Baron, is she hurt?" Asked Shun.

"No, she's fine. But Haos Piercian cannot attack while Eternal Cocoon is activated, Shun."

"No problem! Come Bakugan Trap! Ventus Slash!" Slash opened in a whirlwind. "Come on Ventus Shadow Wing, Bakugan Brawl!" Shun threw him. "Bakugan, Stand!" Both Bakugan opened next to Ingram.

"Ha, that's interesting. Gate Card, Open! Forcement Enemy!" The ground below glowed, and lines stretched from the Ventus and Haos Bakugan to Boriates.

"Look at their power levels!" Said Baron in astonishment.

"Forcement Enemy is a command card that adds a power level of 100 times the number of enemy Bakugan to each Bakugan on my side. So thank you for the points, even if you didn't mean it."

"You think you're smart. Nemus, Attribute Change!" Nemus's wheel spun.

"And now, light turns to darkness!" He said. "Attribute Change. Neme len, akuna, neme len akuna!" He changed attributes.

"Ability Activate! Darkus Sky!" The sky turned black as the Ventus Bakugan got ready.

"Ingram!"

"Ready!" The Ventus Bakugan jumped up.

"Ability Activate! Eight-Span Crow!" The three launched an assortment of different weapons at Boriates.

"Boriates, Ability Activate! Vector Phalanx!" Boriates shot at the five opposing Bakugan, but it went into the sky. "What just happened? It's like they disappeared." More projectiles rained down on Boriates, then the three Bakugan in question attacked. "They're not on the sensors!"

"Invisibility, is the way of a ninja." Said Ingram.

"Yeah, nice one, Master Shun!" Said Baron.

"Now it's time we see the sun, Baron."

"You got it. Ability Activate! Darkus Force!"

"Who knew the night could be so bright?" Asked Nemus. "Open wide!" His staff began to glow, and he shot a laser into the sky. It exploded in a light that blinded Volt. "Yeah, good call."

"Kazami Style - Ninja Torpedo Slash!" The three Ventus Bakugan flew up, and sent lightning down onto Boriates, defeating it.

"Have you had enough yet, Volt?" Asked Baron as he caught Nemus. "Or do you want to keep going?"

"Ok, I'll admit it, you two are tougher competition than I thought you'd be. But what kind of warrior would quit while they're still standing? Wouldn't you agree, Brawler Shun?"

"Sometimes it's good to quit while you're ahead."

Maron was watching from afar. "Master Shun is so cool."

"Let me get this party started! Gate Card, Set!" Said Baron. He threw Nemus. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"Boriates, take that one first!" Said Volt as he launched Boriates. "Bakugan, Stand! Ability Activate! Prometheus Cannon!" A set of guns sprouted from Boriates's arm. "Fusion Ability Activate! Buster Mega Barrel!" Another two appeared next to the already formed two. "Enjoy, Brawlers." Boriates shot all four at Nemus, which combined into one. Baron stood, Gauntlet ready.

"Nemus! Big Brother!" Said Maron. Shun looked at her, and jumped. He grabbed her, and got her to safety. He looked at her.

"It's ok, Maron. You'll be safe here." He jumped back to the brawl.

"Go after my sister, will ya? Ability Activate! Sparkly Arrow!"

"No one hurts Maron!" He lobbed a massive sphere of energy at Boriates.

"Yeah, whatever." Nemus's attack did nothing to stop Boriates's attack.

"Wha!" Screamed Baron. Shun threw Ingram.

"Bakugan, Stand! Ability Activate! Armored Intense Mode!"

"Watch me nullify your ability!" Said Ingram.

"Hey, not so fast there, ya under chicken!" Ingram attempted to nullify the ability. "Buster Mega Barrel can only be nullified by a Haos Ability, which you just don't have."

"Oh no!" Said Shun as the attack drew closer to Ingram. It hit with an explosion, defeating Ingram. "Ingram!"

"Ability Activate! Divine Light!" Said Baron. Nemus's staff glowed, and light spilled down onto Ingram. He flew back into Shun's hand. "Divine Light is an awesome Haos only ability that resurrects any defeated Bakugan."

"Pretty awesome, indeed. Thanks Baron."

"It was the least I could do after you saved my sis." He turned to Volt. "I guess you forgot there was a Haos Battler on our side too."

"Ha. Let's go Ingram. Bakugan, Brawl!" He threw Ingram. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"All right!" Said Baron.

"Game over, Volt."

"Well, that was a lucky save. And it's not going to win you the battle. I think I'll be taking the Ventus energy now. Mechanical Trap Bakugan, Haos Hexstar!" It opened up, and appeared in a puff of smoke. It roared. "Ability Activate! Orion Head!" Hexstar's spikes flew off of it, and entangled Nemus and Ingram. "And now all your abilities have been nullified, so you may as well go home."

"As if, Volt. Come Haos Guardian!" Piercian hit the ground hard. "Ability Activate! Soliton Defender!" Piercian's shields flew off of his arms, and cut the wires connected to Ingram and Nemus.

"Too late, Baron! Ability Activate! Hyper Tachyon Glow!" Boriates began to charge up a very powerful attack.

"Let's go! Gate Card, Open! Ring Zero!" The area began to glow, and nullified Boriates's ability.

"What? He nullified my ability!"

"Baron?" Asked Shun.

"Yeah."

"Ability Activate!" They both said.

"Wind Power - Light Intense Impact!" The talons in Ingram's hands came out.

"Sparkly Arrow!" Nemus's staff began to glow, and the light surrounded Ingram.

"You're going down!" He said, as he jumped at Volt's Bakugan.

"Huh? Double Ability Activate! Muzzle Lancer Plus Cima Booster!" The mechanical Bakugan attempted to take down the opposing power levels, but failed to do enough. Boriates drew his sword anyways. "Let's go, Boriates!" It charged on Hexstar's back at the opposing Bakugan.

"Ingram!"

"Nemus!" The Bakugan collided, creating an explosion. Boriates and Hexstar were blown backwards by it, defeated. They fell to Volts feet as his life gauge fell to zero. The battlefield closed, and he transported away without another word. Baron and Shun looked at each other, and nodded. "Great brawl, Shun."

"You too, Baron." Shun jumped up and got Maron, and brought her back down safely. Then, the trio walked back to base.

* * *

"Man, this is far more complicated than normal brawls!" Complained Dan. "Too much thinking."

"I don't know, Dan. I think this is actually pretty fun." Said Marucho.

"Well, you are winning." I said, as Marucho had gotten two of the three gate cards he needed to win. We were playing the version of the Bakugan Game that the shifters had learned in our reality. The door opened.

"Hey guys, we're back!" Said Baron. Runo looked over at the three.

"Did you have fun visiting with your brother?"

"Hey, Shun, where did you disappear to?" Asked Dan.

"To my meditation room." I laughed at that. Maron looked at him.

"Who can meditate after sitting around so long?" Asked Dan.

"You could learn a lot about balance from Shun." Said Drago. Dan looked at him, while Shun silently told Maron to be quiet. Julie walked over.

"Will you come and visit us again soon, little Maron?"

"Um, as soon as Baron will let me." Shun looked at her.

"It's probably time to go." Said Baron. We headed for the roof.

"You make sure you say hi to Klaus for me when you get back to Vestal, okay Maron?" Asked Dan.

"And please give my best to Sirenoid." Agreed Drago.

"Don't forget us." I said.

"Sure, thanks again for everything." Said Maron. She ran over to Baron, who kneeled down. Azion walked over. "I miss you already, Big brother and Azion."

"Maron." Laughed Baron. Azion simply smiled. Baron tried to hug her. "Maron!" She was not there, as she had gone over to Shun. "Huh? Where'd you go?" He looked in Shun's direction, as he was kneeling down.

"Yes little one?"

"Thanks for protecting me today, Shun." She whispered in his ear. "You're the best." She kissed him on the cheek, surprising him. She ran down the path as a gate opened. She turned to us before she went in. "Bye Bye, guys!" She jumped in giggling. Shun stood up as Baron laughed.

"Drago, what do you think Maron said to Shun?"

"Who knows?" He looked at us. "Don't say anything."

"I hope she makes it back home safely." Said Runo.

"After the action we saw today, I'm sure it'll be no problem." Said Baron.

"Huh? What action?" Asked Runo.

"Um, never mind, I was just talking about the roller coasters. Yeah, that's it." I walked over to Shun.

"That was risky. Don't do it again." He was silent, and simply walked back downstairs.

* * *

 _So, being cooped up has made us pretty good friends, but it's getting a little boring around here. That is until an old friend of ours shows up, and Marucho reveals something amazing that he created! Looks like we're going to alleviate our boredom anyways, despite the danger of brawling!_


	34. Interspace's First Run

**So, it's been a week, so I decided to upload two episodes at once. This is in celebration of my completion of Sophomore year in 2017. Enjoy them!**

Maron decided it would be a good idea to drop by, and as such, she came to Marucho's house with Klaus's help. Baron took her out for a day of fun, but ended up in a brawl with Shun and Volt. They managed to go through with it, and save the Ventus energy from capture. IT all worked out this time, but next time may be a different story. We must remain vigilant.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

"Status report."

"Systems check level two complete, report indicated a data overflow with the inflow of units V1 and V2."

"Ok, we'll have to bypass that sector for now." Said Marucho. "Select unit V3, we'll put that one online."

"Transferring and re optimizing data for the holotype program."

"Great, let's go it guys!"

"Launching program and commencing Data check."

"Oh wow, when Dan and the others find out about this, it's going to blow their minds!" Chuckled Marucho. "As long as Atom, Tom and Azion don't ruin it, that is."

"Why would I ruin it?" I asked Marucho. "They kinda need it." He turned around in shock.

"How did you" he started, then shook his head. "I gotta stop asking those questions."

* * *

Billy was walking downtown. "It's been a long time, I wonder if Julie will even recognize me. Hey, what do you think, Cycloid?" Cycloid jumped onto Billy's shoulder.

"Oh, sure she will, Boss!" Billy adjusted his cap.

"Okay, let's go see!" He ran to Runo's family cafe, and went in. He looked around, but didn't see Julie. Runo's dad walked by. "Hey, sir, do you know where Julie is?"

"She's not here."

"What? Are you kidding me? I came all this way and Julie isn't even here?"

"Uh, sorry young fella. She's off with Runo. They're staying at the rich little blond kid's house. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Blond kid? Oh, wait, you must mean Marucho."

"Oh yeah, yeah, that's the one. Hey, you've seen his house? I've been in an airport smaller than that."

* * *

Shadow was sitting at a diner table downtown. "Where could those brawlers be? I'm just itching for a fight." He lowered his sunglasses to look around, and are some of his ice cream that he and Mylene brought to seem inconspicuous.

"Oh relax." She said.

"Relax, what are you talking about? I'm totally relaxed!" He whipped his head side to side, and are some more of his ice cream. Mylene's gauntlet began to beep.

"Our Gauntlets caught a signal."

"I smell a brawler, maybe I'll get my battle after all."

"Let's go." Said Mylene as she stood.

"Right on!" Agreed Shadow as he stood. They ran in opposite directions. "Hey, why do we always have to go your way?" He ran to catch up with Mylene. The two tailed Billy as he headed towards Marucho's house.

"Huh, that's him all right." Said Mylene. "Looks like Blondy's our guy."

"If he's a brawler, how come I don't recognise him?"

"It doesn't really matter, we'll still use him to lead us to the others." The duo continued to follow him.

* * *

Dan and Ace were in the weight room, doing some heavy lifting. "That's it Dan, feel the burn." Said Drago.

"That's it Ace, you got it!" Said Percival. Ace did a few more reps,then set the weight down. He sat up, and looked out the window to the hallway. Julie hid quickly. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

"I thought I, never mind." Julie peeked in again.

"What's the matter?" Asked Dan as he sat up. "Run out of steam or something?"

"It's just" The two looked out the window, only for Julie to hide again. "I got this weird feeling that someone was watching us just now."

"What?" Asked Dan as Julie was giggling outside. She ran to find Runo. Her search brought her to the art room.

"What? You were spying on them?"

"I never said that. I was just watching them work out. It's pretty impressive how strong Ace is."

"Whoa, you like Ace?" Asked Runo. Mira looked at Julie.

"I never said that either! Just saying that his muscles are impressive."

"Okay, it sounds like you're saying" started Runo.

"She doesn't like him!" Said Mira, with a blush. "Okay, Runo." Tigrerra floated up.

"Perhaps we should change the subject?" She asked. Runo laughed nervously.

"Sorry Julie. I wasn't trying to cause trouble, I just thought Billy was"

"Runo, he's a no-good, thoughtless guy who hasn't called me in forever. Forget Billy, I'm so over that dude."

"You ever wish you belonged to a boy bawler?" Asked Gorem to Wilda.

"Not really. Girls may talk more, but they smell way better."

"Hey you." Said Mira as she picked up Wilda. "What are you saying about girls?"

"Who, me? Oh, nothing, nothing." He closed quickly. Kato walked up.

"Excuse me ladies. It seems you have a guest, Miss Julie." Billy walked in.

"Hey Julie! It's me, Billy!"

"Oh, Billy! It's so good to see you!" The two embraced as Mira and Runo watched on.

"So much for being over him. I guess she really does like Billy."

* * *

"I stopped playing the instruments in the room I was in, and went to find Azion and Tom. They were playing a game in another room. "I think our visitor is here." I said. The two jumped up quickly.

"We better get the group together." Said Azion.

"I'll get Baron." Said Tom.

"Azion, why don't you get Dan and Ace? I'll get Shun and Marucho."

"Sure thing." The three of us ran off, and gathered the team. Marucho told me to stay quiet. We went and found the small group in the main room. Dan walked up right away, and shook Billy's hand.

"Dude, it's really good to see you again." He said.

"Yeah man."

"This is quite a surprise." Said Marucho.

"Yeah, how'd you find us?" Asked Shun.

"Oh, you know, I've got my sources." Julie directed Billy over to the Vestals.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet my friend Billy."

"Hey, my name's Baron."

"My name is Ace.

"I'm Mira. Nice to meet you."

"All right! Any friend of Julie's is a friend of mine." He and Julie posed. "Do you guys like to brawl as much as I do?"

"You bet!" Said Julie. The duo high-fived.

"Oh man, and I thought Julie had a lot of energy." Said Mira.

"Is this guy for real?" Asked Ace.

"I hope he's not staying long." Agreed Mira.

"Huh, I don't know, I think he's kinda cool." Said Baron. "Come on."

The circle of Bakugan was talking amongst itself. "This is Subterra Cycloid." Said Drago.

"Hey, what's shakin', bacon?"

"I'm not sure I understand." Said Percival.

"I think it's a figure of speech." Said Nemus. "A sort of greeting. I'm guessing he picked it up from his brawler."

"Why so stiff guys?"

"You'll get used to him." Said Leonidas.

"I don't get it, why didn't you call ahead to let us know you were coming, Billy?" Asked Julie as Billy was drinking some juice. He laughed.

"You know me Julie, I always like making a big entrance, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, that's true, I guess."

"Man, I've heard you've been traveling around the world to train. I bet you've got some awesome stories to tell." Said Dan.

"Yeah, maybe a couple, but not like you. What you guys were up to on New Vestroia and Vestal is way cooler than anything I've been doing."

"You mean getting hurt in more ways than you could count?" I asked.

"Hod did you, why would you" Started Billy. Marucho tugged on his shirt. "Right, right, reality shifter. I know. Anyways, I'd rather talk about your stuff."

"You know about that?" Asked Dan.

"More sources?" Asked Shun.

"Actually, I ran into Klaus a while back, and he gave me one of these." He held up a Gauntlet.

"A Gauntlet?" Asked Shun. "Why would you bring that here?"

"Why not? You never know when a gauntlet might come in handy, right?" Shun seemed deep in thought. Ingram jumped onto his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Shun?"

"Something feels wrong." The screen turned on.

"Master Marucho, your chief technician wanted me to inform you that everything is ready." Said Kato.

"Fantastic, tell them we'll be right there!" The screen turned off.

"What is he talking about?" Asked Dan. Runo looked at him as he laughed. He got up, and began to walk off. "Atom, what is he going on about?" I remained quiet, and followed him.

"The only way to find out is to follow Marucho." Said Tom, as he and Azion got up to follow as well. The entire group got up soon after that, and walked down the hallway. We all piled in onto an elevator, and went down to a strange room.

"Come on guys, follow me." The doors opened.

"Oh man, what is this place?" Asked Dan.

"It's like we're in some kind of video game." Agreed Ace.

"You're not too far from the truth." I said.

"He's right, Ace. You're actually not that far off. This is the operation room for the online virtual reality system I built called Bakugan Interspace."

"What the heck is Bakugan Interspace?" Asked Dan. I quickly quieted him.

"Well, you guys remember the time when we were first introduced to our Bakugan, we thought they and the cards were just part of a game."

"Yeah, I remember. Shun and I even made up some of the rules. Not to mention it was before any of us knew about Atom, Tom or Azion's abilities, or before Atom even began to truly brawl." Said Dan.

"Is that true?" Asked Mira.

"We Bakugan were like helpless pawns." Said Drago.

"I'm really sorry buddy. That was before we knew you were living beings just like us."

"It's not your fault." Said Leonidas. "Just as it was not Atom's fault for not telling you about anything."

"Leo, not right now."

"Anyways, I wanted to see if I could bring back the fun elements of the game, but in a virtual form. That way, no Bakugan would be harmed. So I secretly started this project, and I've been working on it in my spare time."

"Looks like Billy isn't the only one around here who likes surprises." Commented Runo.

"I don't see what's so great about surprises." Said Ace. "They're totally overrated."

"Unless you're talking about surprise birthday parties, especially when there's ice cream and cake!" Said Baron.

"Ok, let me understand this. Kids from all over the world can battle each other in this virtual arena any time they want, just by logging on?"

"Yes, that's basically it." Said Marucho.

"Big deal." Said Shun. "It sounds more like a chatroom." I laughed.

"Nope, this is way cooler!"

"Oh, would you quit stalling then?" Asked Preyas. "Tell us about it!"

"Yes Marucho, tell us!" Demanded Elfin.

"Well, after several months of research and lots of trial and error, my team of computer engineers and technicians have finally figured out a way to convert people to data, and then import that data into the virtual world." Everybody was in shock. "Well, that's the theory anyway."

"Huh?" Asked Preyas.

"What do you mean, theory?" Asked Elfin.

"So, you mean that" started Runo.

"That we get to test it out?" Finished Mira.

"That's right! If you want to, that is. I was going to do it myself, but since you're all here." He walked onto the platform.

"I don't know, Marucho. It sounds pretty risky, are you sure?"

"Yeah, Elfin's right. You shouldn't make yourself a test guinea pig!" Said Preyas with worry.

"Don't worry, my staff has run every safety test. But, if any of you are still unsure, I understand. Bakugan Interspace is a great way for us to practice our brawling thought, while we hide out from the Vexos. So, what do you say?"

"I say I'm in!" Said Dan. "Sign me up!" He ran up.

"I'm in. It should work." I walked up.

"Yeah, I'm with Master Dan and Master Atom!"

"Wait for me!" Said Runo.

"Race you there, Julie!"

"Ok, I'm right behind you!"

"So am I!" Said Mira.

"Me too!" Agreed Ace.

"Shall we?" Asked Azion.

"You bet!" Said Tom. The two walked on.

"Awesome guys, this is going to be so much fun!"

"You coming Shun?" Asked Dan.

"I don't think so, not this time, Dan."

"Come on, Shun. There's no reason to be scared."

"I'm not scared. I have something urgent I need to attend to."

"What are you being so uptight about, Shun?" Asked Mira.

"Leave him if he doesn't want to come." Said Ace.

"Maybe next time!" Said Marucho.

"What do you guys think, can shun handle recon?" I asked the shifters.

"He should be able to." Said Tom.

"I agree. Let's do this."

"Let's get this party started!" Yelled Marucho. "Commence testing please!"

"Roger sir, stand by for primary operations."

"Commencing Synchronized Translation. Prepare for transport in five, four, three, two, one. Mark. Translation." We began to teleport into Bakugan Interspace. When we arrived, we saw a lot of incomplete buildings around us.

"Incredible! It actually worked!" Said Marucho.

"You did it!" Said Dan.

"So this is Bakugan Interspace?" Asked Runo.

"This is where we're supposed to battle?" Asked Baron.

"No, we wouldn't actually brawl in here." Said Marucho.

"This is kinda like the waiting room." I said. Marucho walked up the stairs.

"Follow me and I'll show you the arena options."

"There's more than one choice?" Asked Runo.

"Absolutely! We programed several environments from which you choose to have your battle. Although, right now there's only one that's fully functional." We had followed him to one of the buildings. "Welcome to, Bakugan Interspace!" The doors opened, and we were engulfed in a bright glow. We teleported into an arena.

"Whoa." Said Dan when he could see again.

"Amazing!" Said Julie.

"It's just perfect!" Agreed Runo.

"So we can battle like it's for real! This is so cool, man!" Said Dan.

"And we're in no danger of losing the energies to the Vexos." Agreed Drago.

"All right, when do we get started?" Asked Ace, Gauntlet ready.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go!" Agreed Baron.

"Yeah, man." Said Julie.

"How about it, Marucho?"

"Huh? Wait, hold on! If we all battle at one, the system will overload and crash!" A box with straws sticking out of it materialized behind him. He grabbed it. "So, how about we all draw straws to determine the order of the brawls, okay?" Everybody grabbed a straw.

"Come on, number one!" Said Everybody. We all looked at the straws.

"What?" Asked Dan. "Number three? This stinks." Mira had gotten five, while Baron got six.

"Dan, looks like we're against each other." I said as I showed the number four.

"I hate to be a sore loser, but I should've been number one! Who got it?" Ace calmy held up the number one straw.

"I did."

"You did? Aw."

"Come on, Dan. You can't always be first." Said Runo.

"Okay then, so whoever got number two will be battling Ace." Said Marucho.

"Yeah, and the one I'll be beating."

"Oh yeah?" Asked Billy as he held up number two. "Not so fast! You haven't seen my skills! Oh yeah!" He showed his arm, Gauntlet ready.

"Yeah yeah, big deal."

"Come on, Billy can't go up against Ace." Said Dan.

"Huh? You don't think I'm good enough?" Asked Billy.

"Hey Billy, how about switching numbers with me?" Asked Julie. "You know, ladies first?"

"Hey, come on! What was the point of drawing straws then?" Asked Runo.

"Just because you like Ace doesn't mean that you can but in like that." Agreed Mira.

"What's that? You mean she likes Ace?"

"Oh, don't listen to them." Ace put on his Gauntlet.

"Enough, okay! I don't want to come between you two love birds, alright? So I'll take you both on. What do you say?"

"Okay!" Said Billy.

"You bet!"

"Okay guys, I think the system can handle a three way battle for now." Said Marucho. "So the first battle will be Ace versus Julie and Billy. Time to brawl!" The three set the activation cards.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" The life gauges charged up.

"Number one goes first." Said Billy. "Gate Card, Set!" He took a step. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"Oh yeah! Ready to rumble!" Said Cycloid.

"I was born ready." Countered Ace. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" Percival landed, and opened in a tornado of darkness. "Go Darkus Percival!"

"Get ready to cry your eye out, Cycloid."

"Ability Activate! Stray Thunder!" Dark clouds formed above, as a single bolt of lightning came down to Percival's finger. He aimed it at Cycloid.

"No big deal. Ability Activate! Boom Hammer!" Cycloid swung his bat around, and hit the ground. HE sent up enough dust to stop Percival's attack.

"What? He nullified my ability!"

"Okay, Billy. Try this one." Ace set an ability. "I think you'll like it. Ability Activate! Dain Sleif!" Percival drew his sword, and attempted to attack Cycloid, who blocked with his hammer. The two went at it.

"Ability Activate! Skeet Punch!" Cycloid's fist became stone, hand he swiped at Percival. He simply used his sword to block.

"You might have ducked that punch, but you be so lucky in the end!"

"Did I hurt your delicate fist, poor baby."

"Alright, Percival. Let's keep going. Ability, Activate! Geor Gunner!" Percival began charging up three orbs. He fired them.

"Ability Activate! Stealth Swing!" Cycloid readied his hammer.

"Batter up!" The orbs came in close and combined as Cycloid's eye practically lit on fire. The orb approached Cycloid, and he swung at it, sending it up over Percival. "Grand Slam!"

"Cycloid has hit it out of the park, and the crowd goes wild!" Said Baron.

"Way to support your teammate there, Baron." Said Dan.

"Shut up, it's a good brawl." Said Azion. The orb the ricocheted back and hit Percival.

"With Stealth Swing, we can launch your ability right back at ya!" Said Billy.

"Are you kidding me?" Asked Ace.

"Billy was never this strong of a brawler before." Thought Julie.

"Still glad you drew number one, Ace?" Asked Dan.

"What are you doing Ace? Tighten it up!" Said Mira.

"You're right. Time to get serious here." He opened his hand. "Let's try this. Bakugan Trap! Darkus Rad Fly!" Ace threw Flash Falcon Fly into the air.

* * *

Kato was escorting Shun to the security room. "I don't understand. You want to see the surveillance video?"

"Yes, something's been bothering me since Billy arrived."

"As you wish."

* * *

"Let's go! Ability Activate!" Said Ace. "Dual Buster!" Percival flew up with Falcon Fly, and landed on it.

"Dual Buster this, Buddy. Ability Activate! Rocky Punch!" Cycloid hit his fists together.

"Yeah, that's it, Boss!" Cycloid readied himself for Percival, and he swung as Percival did. "That one hurt." He said as he fell backwards, and reverted to ball form after he landed. Billy gauge fell by 100 gs. Billy growled.

"Sorry, Billy. That was gross." Said Julie.

"No free passage." Said Ace. "Gate Card, Set!" It expanded in a purple shockwave. "I'm number one! Bakugan, Brawl!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Billy. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"Who wants seconds, because I'm ready for more!"

"Okay, Gorem, ready to give Billy and Cycloid a hand?"

"You know I'll follow you everywhere, Julie."

"That's what I like to hear! Come on Gorem, Bakugan Brawl! And, Ability Activate! Bakugan, Stand! Grand Impact!" Gorem stood throwing a punch at Percival.

"Subterra Hammer Gorem just got the drop on you!" Said Gorem, giving a thumbs up.

"Maybe I was wrong about Julie liking Ace." Said Mira. "She sure is laying into his pretty heavy and showing no mercy."

"Friends are friends, but brawling is brawling." Said Runo.

"Next, Ability Activate! Tauros Hammer!" Gorem readied his hammer, struck the ground, then hit a large chunk of it right at Percival.

"Ability Activate! Bind Shield!" Percival's shield appeared on his arm, and he blocked the stone fragments.

* * *

Kato and Shun were looking at the security footage, and Shun saw something just as it changed. "Huh? Rewind that last part. I think I may have seen something odd in there."

"Of course, Master Shun." Kato rewound one of the video feeds, with Billy walking towards Marucho's house. He then set it to play again, and Shun watch very closely.

"Stop." He said when he saw something.

"Huh?" Asked Ingram. "Is that?"

"I knew it!"

* * *

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Julie.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said the three combatants. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"And Bakugan Trap! Rad Fly!"

"Ability Activate! Gorem Punch!"

"Ability Activate! Rocky Punch!"

"I love the Rocky Punch!" Said Cycloid. Both Subterra Bakugan hit Percival.

"Yeah!" Shouted Julie. "That's how it's done, Guys!"

"Not so fast, Julie. Ability Activate! Stuka Enemy!" Falcon Fly flew down at the Subterras, and fired at them, kicking up a lot of dust. Billy swiped his hand through it.

"Ability Activate! Gigantic Hammer!" Cycloid spun around, and threw his hammer at Percival.

"Ability Activate! Bind Shield!" The hammer hit, but did nothing.

"All right, try this! Gate Card, Open! Power Pressure!" The gate card opened in a white glow. "With this command card, and opponent Bakugan with a power level higher than 400 can't use their abilities! They can't even move!"

"Nice one! Now the only thing he has left is his trap Bakugan, which has a low power level!" Said Billy.

"That's all I'll need."

"What?" Asked the two subterra brawlers.

"Ability, Activate. Darkus Fly Arrow! Falcon Fly transformed into a crossbow, and Percival stuck his finger up to catch lightning. He grabbed Falcon Fly, and took aim. "Let 'em have it, Percival!" He fired at the two Bakugan, and defeated them.

"No!" Said Billy, as their life gauges depleted.

"Oh man, that really stinks." Said Julie.

"Almost means nothing in battle." Said Billy.

Ace caught Percival. "Come on, don't feel too bad, guys." He walked over, and high-fived Billy. "It was a pleasure to battle you, Billy."

"Yeah, same here, man." Julie suddenly hugged Ace.

"Oh, Ace, you're such a great brawler!"

"Come on, Julie." Said Ace. A screen appeared.

"Hey Dan." Said Shun.

"Hey, what's up, Shun? I was just about to take my turn against Atom. So, I start"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I found something you should see. You guys need to get back here."

"On it!" Said Marucho. He typed a few thing in on a nearby panel, and we warped out of the arena. We all walked onto the transport platform, and Marucho gave the go ahead. We transported.

"This better be good, dude." Said Dan as Shun walked up. "You know I've been dieing for some brawling action!"

"This is a printout from the security camera." Said Shun as he held out a photo.

"Ah! Vexos!"

"But how did they find us here?" Asked Baron.

"It was taken this morning when Billy arrived." Explained Shun.

Ace turned to Billy. "Great, you were followed."

"Oh no, I'm really sorry!"

"I think they probably tacked Billy by locking onto his Gauntlet signal." Said Shun.

Billy removed his hat. "Sorry, guys. I really feel terrible."

"He didn't mean it, you know." Said Julie.

"It doesn't matter. The Vexos are on to us now, and that's bad." Said Dan.

"Very bad, indeed." Said Marucho.

"That means no more sitting around for us, we can't just wait for them to surprise us in the middle of the night."

"Elfin's right." Said Drago. "We've been worried about defending ourselves, it's time we came up with a plan of attack."

* * *

 _It's now or never. We've got to go and strike the Vexos where they are most vulnerable, the Mother Palace. Unfortunately, we don't know where it is, and the Shifters aren't saying anything except it's a bad idea. Luckily, Spectra knows where it is, but we're not on the best terms with him. So, I've decided that it's best to challenge him to a brawl. But even if we beat him, can we trust him?_

 _He is the only way you will find out._

 _Got it, Atom._


	35. Dueling Spectra

**The second part of this double feature, enjoy!**

Marucho showed us some pretty exciting stuff, with Bakugan Interspace and all, but when Billy showed up, he brought some unwelcome company with him. Now, we're going on the offensive, but in order to do so, we're going to need some help from our enemies.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

The Vestal Destroyer was flying through space, and Spectra was typing on the console. He was looking at the data from past battles. "Helios, Drago and Leonidas have faced off several times now, and still we've yet to be victorious. It's embarrassing."

"They've been lucky, that's all! My strength and abilities are far superior."

"Perhaps, but your track record says otherwise. You are powerful, but in addition to possessing the Perfect Core energy, Drago has also evolved after being bestowed one of the attribute energies, and the same goes for Leonidas with the timeline energy. You are mighty, Helios, but perhaps they are mightier."

"Nonsense!" Fumed Helios. "They aren't the only ones who've evolved! With the amount of power I have acquired, I can beat anyone!"

"Ah, the perfect evolution."

"Master Spectra, you need to hear this!" Said Gus as he rushed in. "Sensors are showing that the Vexos are on the move."

Spectra stood, and looked at Gus. "What?"

"Sir, it appears that they are heading toward Earth. My guess is they found the brawler's hiding spot, and are going after the remaining energies. If they're successful in attaining them, we'll be helpless to stop them from launching the Bakugan Termination System."

"Perhaps this is a blessing is disguise. Our final window of opportunity to capture the Perfect Core Energy." Spectra turned to Helios. "You wanted another chance to prove yourself? This is it, Helios, are you ready for a final showdown? All or Nothing?"

"I will destroy them, once and for all, believe it!" Spectra smiled, and laughed.

* * *

"This is bad." Said Dan. He slammed his hands on the console. "The Vexos know exactly where we are now. They could be here any second!"

"Take it easy, Dan." Said Drago." We knew we couldn't hide from them forever."

"But we don't have a defense plan!"

"Then maybe, we should change tactics, go on the attack, and storm the Mother Palace!" All the brawlers looked at Shun."When me and Azion saw the BT system in action in New Vestroia, it seemed like it was being operated by remote control. It would make sense that Zenoheld was doing this from the mother palace."

"So, instead of protecting the Attribute energies, we switch our focus to destroying the machine!" Said Dan excitedly. "I love it! Let's go pound that BT system into a pile of rubble!"

"Yeah, that way we can keep the Bakugan in New Vestroia free!" Said Baron.

"Just make sure you don't leave us behind this time." Said Runo.

"Yeah, we want in!"

"I want to help too! You can count on me!" Said Billy.

"Okay, we'll all go together!" Said Dan.

"Yay!" Shrieked both girls.

"How exactly do we get there?" Asked Ace.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Asked Dan.

Marucho jumped onto a chair. "Hey, Ace is right you know! Since it was destroyed, we still haven't managed to rebuild Dr. Michael's Dimension Transporter System."

"And even if it was working, we have no idea where the mother palace is." Said Mira. "How are we supposed to transport ourselves somewhere when we don't know its exact location?"

"Why don't we ask the shifters?" Asked Shun. He turned to where we were, and didn't see us. "Hey, where'd they go?"

Dan growled. "Then we find someone who does know where it is!"

"But who?" Asked Runo. "Only the Vexos truly know the location of the palace, and I really don't think they're gonna tell us."

"There has to be a way." Said Dan. Then he got an idea. "There is someone else who knows, and he hates the Vexos just as much as we do. We just need to convince him that he should help us."

"You're not suggesting" started Drago.

"The Ex-Leader of the Vexos, Spectra." Finished Dan. Everybody looked at him in shock.

"What?" Asked Drago.

"Ha, you're joking." Said Marucho. "A little humor to lighten the mood, right?" He laughed a little.

"You can't be serious, Dan." Said Runo.

"Yeah, and I thought Baron had rocks for brains!" Said Ace. "Have you lost your mind, buddy?"

"He's dead serious." I said, as I came through the door. "Just hear him out."

"Yeah, the Vexos are the greatest threat we face now. Asking Spectra for help may seem odd, but it's our best choice."

"Our best choice?" Asked Ace.

"It doesn't seem like much of a choice at all." Said Baron.

"Like the Vexos, Spectra's in hiding. How would we contact him?" Asked Shun.

"I don't know! Come on guys, work with me here!" Said Dan. "I don't see any of you shooting out any better ideas!"

"There's no point." Said Mira. "He wouldn't trust any of us. Even though he's my brother, or at least, used to be."

* * *

The Vexos were looking at the containment unit with the Mechanical Bakugan. "Oh yeah, baby! I'm gonna get me another attribute energy!" Said Shadow. "The brawlers won't know what hit 'em!"

"Oh relax." Said Mylene.

"Take it easy, it's a little early to be celebrating." Said Volt.

"Hmph. Stick-in-the-mud." An alarm went off.

"Sensor are picking up a signal from a dimensional transporter."

"How is that possible?" Asked Volt. "Shadow Prove destroyed the Earth's transporter."

"The signal isn't coming from Earth, sir. It's origin appears to be from a completely different universe."

"A different universe?" Asked Mylene.

* * *

Spectra was looking out the window, staring at the dimensional gate.

* * *

"I really think you should reconsider, Dan." Said Drago. "Why on earth would Spectra ever cooperate with us?"

"Well, normally he wouldn't, but I still have to figure out a way to convince him. Otherwise, we're finished. For good."

"That's positive thinking all right." Said Leonidas. Dan flashed back to the battle at the Vest Palace on New Vestroia.

"We've got a lot in common."

"This is true." Said Drago. "You're both fearsome brawlers, as well at Atom. And you all live your lives according to a similar code. But there will come a day when one or two of you don't walk away at the end of a battle."

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey, what're you guys whispering about?" Asked Runo as she entered.

"Nothing." Said Dan as he stood up.

"You're a terrible fibber, Dan. Go ahead and keep your silly secret. In the meantime, come eat with us!"

"Okay." Said Dan. He jumped over the table. "I am kinda starving, and a full stomach always helps me think better!"

Drago laughed. "You and me both, Dan."

"Don't forget about us." I said. Our respective Bakugan jumped onto our shoulders, and we began transporting. Runo gasped.

"Dan! Atom!"

"What? What's going on?" Asked Dan.

"Relax." I said. Runo tried to grab Dan.

"Dan!" She grabbed nothing but air as we both finished transporting. She ran to the control room. "Guys, it's Dan and Atom! They've disappeared!"

"We saw it." Said Mira, then she turned back to the monitor. She gasped. "On the monitor!" Runo looked, and saw the Vestal Destroyer.

"Oh no! Is that?"

* * *

On the Vestal Destroyer, me and Dan materialized. "Wha? Where am I?" Asked Dan.

"You'll see." I said.

"Don't I get a hello? Where are your manners?" Asked Spectra. "I expected better from the leaders of the brawlers. Sorry about the smash and grab, but I didn't think you'd come willingly."

"I trust the transport was painless. I did my best to be gentle." Said Gus.

"Gus, Spectra!" Said Dan.

"You got some nerve taking us against our will!" Said Drago. "What do you want?"

"Silence! How dare you speak to Master Spectra like" Spectra held his hand in front of Gus, stopping him.

"Just relax. Why get hung up on manners? We should be discussing the real reason they're here. The Perfect Core energy that Drago and Leonidas posses."

"He means the Perfect Core energy that's about to become mine!" Said Helios, eye glowing.

"Try it, Helios." Said Drago. Dan put his hand in front of him.

"Ha, it's actually kind of funny we should meet like this, we were all just talking about you guys."

"Oh?" Asked Spectra.

"We want you to show us where the Mother Palace is! Take us there, and we'll fight Zenoheld and the Vexos together!"

"Us work with you?" Asked Gus. "Are you crazy?!"

"You are talking to Dan, right?" I asked.

"They're just stalling because they're too afraid to battle us." Said Helios.

"Be quiet Helios, let him speak." Said Leonidas.

"What did you say?"

"In case you hadn't noticed Dan, I don't exactly play well with others. And the brawlers would be the last people I partner with."

"Mira told me about you!" Said Dan. "You want to destroy Zenoheld!"

"Huh, did she now? It's a little more, complicated than my dear sister thinks I'm afraid."

"Huh?" Asked Dan.

"My one true goal is to create a completely evolved living organism, unlike anything the world has seen! My dream, my mission is to create the ultimate Bakugan!"

"Say what?" Asked Dan.

"It's true." Said Helios. "The Ultimate Being will be more powerful and glorious than anything that has come before! I will be the ultimate Bakugan, and all will bow down to me! The only thing left for me to do in order to fulfil my destiny is to take the Perfect Core energy from you, Drago and Leonidas!"

"So, there you have it. My little plan."

"Can a Bakugan that might exist?" Asked Dan. "Do you think that's even possible, Drago?"

"I don't know, but meddling with the natural order of things can never end well. Spectra's actions will have consequences."

"Just hang on a second." I said. Everyone looked at me. "Helios, even if he is the Ultimate, is still a Bakugan. That makes him just as vulnerable to the BT system as any other Bakugan." Spectra gasped.

"Come on, you can't stand by and let it happen!" Said Dan. "It would be horrible." Dan envisioned what would happen if the BT system activated. "Help us, together we can stop the Vexos!"

"Together." Said Drago and Leonidas.

"You may have a valid point, but I'm not just going to roll over for you. Both sides have something the other wants, so why not put it to a duel?"

"A duel?" Asked Dan.

"Helios against one of you! If we lose, I will take you to the palace without delay."

"Huh? For real?" Asked Dan.

"Sure, but if I win, then you will surrender the Perfect Core energy to me."

"Are you serious?" Asked Dan.

"Dan!" Said Drago.

"What's wrong? Afraid you'll lose?" Asked Helios.

"What do you say, Dan, Atom?"

"I say, let's get it done!" Said Dan.

"You're going down, Helios!" Said Drago.

"Whoever you pick with win." I said.

"Count on it." Agreed Leonidas.

* * *

"Dan and Atom are in that spaceship up there?" Asked Julie.

"Yes, I think so." Said Shun.

"Oh man, we can't just sit here and do nothing while they're up there!" Said Baron.

"Dan." Said Runo.

"We have to find a way inside, they might need our help." Said Ace.

"I'm with ya!" Said Billy.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Said Marucho as he ran for the door.

"Yeah!" Said Ace, as he followed.

"Hold on, guys!" Said Mira. "Wait!"

* * *

"So, who are you going to choose?" I asked.

"Well, here's the thing, Atom, I know more about Drago than I do Leonidas, so I'm going to pick you!"

"I actually did not see that coming." I said. "But very well." I readied my Gauntlet, and Dan put his hand on my shoulder.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!"

* * *

Marucho tripped. "Dan!"

"Wait!" Said Mira, as time slowed and stopped.

* * *

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Spectra. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"I'm ready to destroy you, Leonidas!" Gus set down his canister. "We won't be needing the canister. I'm going to rip Leonidas to pieces all by myself."

"Don't be crazy!" Said Gus.

"Stay out of my way, Gus. This victory will be mine, alone."

"Are you still talking?" Asked Dan.

"Ready Leo?"

"You know it!"

"Bakugan, Brawl! Let's go, Leo!" Leonidas stood in a blaze of light, and when he emerged from it, Helios was already swinging at him.

"I'm going to savor every moment of this!" He struck Leonidas down. "Oh, get up! I'm not done with you yet!" He grabbed Leonidas by the neck, and pulled him up. "Smile!" He said as he struck Leonidas again.

"Man, he's so powerful!" Said Dan. "How is Leonidas holding up to him?"

"It's our bond." I said.

"Well, whatever it is, you need to act!" He pointed to a specific card.

"Wait Atom. Not yet." Said Leonidas. Helios threw another punch, and he caught it. "Didn't you hear what they said earlier? If the BT system goes fully operational, then it will be death for all Bakugan! How can you stand here and continue to fight when you know the truth of what will happen?"

"It has nothing to do with me." Said Helios.

"What?" Asked Leonidas and Drago.

"All I care about right now is destroying the two of you!" He pushed his machine hand forward to push Leonidas away, and swung with his other hand. "I won't rest until you're finished!" He hit, tossing Leonidas backwards. "Now, Spectra!"

Spectra nodded. "Ability, Activate! Ragnarok Cannon!" Helios's chest opened up.

"Open wide!" He said as he fired. He transferred 600 Gs.

"Atom! You've got to do something!" Said Dan.

"Ability Activate! Reversal!" Leonidas's hand glowed, and he hit the Ragnarok Cannon and nullified it.

"He blocked the cannon!" Said Spectra in disbelief. The power transferred back, and Leonidas gained 200 Gs.

"Reversal is a special ability only a Timeline Bakugan can use. It can nullify any ability once, and gives 200 Gs to the Bakugan that used it."

"You may think you've got me, but you're wrong!" Roared Helios.

"Gate Card, Open! Flat Power!" Leonidas's power level returned to base level.

"Why has my power level gone down?" Asked Leonidas.

"The command card flat power" started Spectra.

"Returns the power levels of all Bakugan on the battlefield back to their base levels." I finished.

"I must say, you are very annoying when you do that. Let's go, Helios! Show Leonidas no mercy!" The two Bakugan flew towards each other and collided in the middle. They began hand-to-hand combat.

"They appear to be equally powerful!" Said Gus.

"It seems that the Bakugans powerful will to survive has allowed them to evolve infinitely, constantly bettering themselves, which means that the only way Helios will be able to beat Drago or Leonidas" thought Spectra. The two Bakugan traded hits. "Interesting." Leonidas hit Helios hard.

"Ready Leo?"

"Say the word!"

"Ability Activate! Quantum Flux!" Leonidas shot a huge laser out of his mouth, and defeated Helios. I caught Leonidas. "I'm fighting for what's needed. That's why you lost."

"Yeah, that's right!" Said Dan. Spectra picked up Helios.

"Leonidas, I'm not done with you yet! Spectra, let's roll again, right away!"

"I don't know, Helios. If you lose again."

"I will not lose. I altered my own biology so that I would evolve in such a way that I cannot lose!"

"This is true."

"Gate Card, Set!" I said. "Bakugan, Brawl! Let's wrap this up!"

"Time to finish this!" Said Leonidas.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"Leonidas!" Yelled Helios. He roared powerfully enough to send shockwaves at us. "This ends right here, right now! Prepare to be annihilated!"

"Ability Activate! Blackout Cannon!" Helios charged up a huge blast.

"I am the one!" He fired into the air, and the blast exploded down onto Leonidas as Helios transferred 400 Gs. "There are no words to describe how much I will enjoy destroying you, just like there will be no words to describe the pain you will feel!"

"Dan, I have an idea."

"Whatever it is, you need to hurry!"

"The only problem is that it's risky. You remember our battle with Spectra and Azion at the stadium?"

"How could I forget?"

"Remember the Unitris abilities? I believe that because Helios's abilities were upgraded because he was evolved with a Forbidden Card, that they may contain energy from the forbidden cards."

"That's just crazy talk! If you're wrong, Leonidas will be defeated right now and taken from you again!"

"I know, but here's the thing. I need to block this attack, and Leonidas doesn't have another shield. I need to try, or else we lose anyways."

"Atom, just hurry!" Said Leonidas. "I can't keep avoiding them forever!"

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Said Helios.

"I have a plan, I just have to hope it works!" I threw the card. "Ability Activate! Unitris Shield!"

"He's toast." Said Spectra. The card transformed into a transparent shield, and blocked the Blackout Cannon. "What?"

"The ability cards you are using were changed due to the Forbidden Cards. So, they have that energy in them. That allowed me to activate the Unitris ability successfully!"

"It's not enough. Ability Activate! Chaos Boost Cannon!" Helios charged up another very powerful attack.

"Say goodbye, Leonidas!" He fired, and broke through the shield.

"Leo!" Where he was was engulfed in flames. Helios laughed.

"Do you finally see that I am the most powerful? That I am the ultimate Bakugan?" He laughed.

"Once again, you speak too soon." I said. Leonidas walked out of the blaze.

"You are far from the Ultimate!" Said Leonidas.

"Leonidas!" Said Dan.

"It can't be!" Said Gus.

"You say that others will bow before you and your infinite power, but why would they do such a thing when you only fight for yourself?" Leonidas's eyes glowed. "You are not the one!" He struck Helios very hard. "We fight not only for ourselves, but for all Bakugan, for all peoples! And we will do anything to protect New Vestroia!"

"Yeah man!" Said Dan. Leonidas continued to strike Helios, and he was forced to one knee.

"It can't be you. I was supposed to be the one! I don't understand!"

"Atom." Said Leonidas.

"Got it. Ability Activate!" The Perfect Core ability glowed in my Gauntlet. "Inevitability!" Leonidas's core glowed, and he did as well. He then rushed at Helios, and hit him in the chin hard enough to sent him up, defeating him.

"I can't believe it!" Said Gus. "Helios, no!" Leonidas roared, and returned to ball form.

"You guys did it!" Said Dan.

"Leonidas can channel the Perfect Core energy at will, similarly to Drago. The only way we can defeat them now, and take that energy, is to surpass their current rate of evolution. But how do we do that?" Dan ran up.

"A deal's a deal, Spectra. Pay up!" Time unfroze.

* * *

Marucho finished tripping as the boys stopped running. "That really hurt." He said. Then, those who were entrusted with Energies began to transport.

"Whoa, what's happening?" Asked Baron.

"Oh no!" Said Mira.

"We're being transported!" Said Shun. The five of them vanished as the others looked around.

"Huh, they disappeared." Said Billy.

* * *

"Ready Azion?" Asked Tom.

"You know it, but I wish this didn't have to happen." The two of them finished transporting.

* * *

"I don't understand why we didn't go too." Said Julie.

"Why?" Asked Runo. "Because they left us behind!"

* * *

The group transported onto the Destroyer. "Where are we?" Asked Mira.

"Hey guys." Said Dan.

"Be ready." I said.

"Hey Masters Dan and Atom." Spectra chuckled as Mira looked on is shock.

"Spectra." Said Ace.

"What the?" asked Marucho. "Hey, what's going on here?"

"I invited only those who were chosen by the seven ancient warriors to be bestowed with an energy." Said Spectra. "Gus, prepare the dimensional transport to take us to the Mother Palace."

"Yes." Gus walked off somewhere.

"We're going to the Mother Palace?" Asked Mira. "Really?"

"Wow, you really did it, Dan!" Said Elfin.

"It actually wasn't us." Said Drago.

"It was us." I said.

"Awesome!" Said Baron.

"Yeah!" Said Marucho. Spectra walked away a bit.

"Thanks for showing me the way, Dan Kuso and Atom."

"Huh?" Asked Dan, turning around.

"I owe it all to you, my friends." Said Spectra as he walked away."

"What is he talking about?" Asked Drago.

* * *

The group of three watched the ship fly away from Marucho's roof. "Dan, please hurry back." Said Runo. Before long, the Destroyer broke through the clouds.

* * *

"We're coming for you, Zenoheld." Said Dan. "We're gonna destroy that BT system of yours!" A Dimensional Gate appeared in front of the Destroyer. It closed behind.

* * *

Spectra and Gus were staring out the front of the ship. "Spectra, Please, Please have me evolve to the next level, and I will do whatever you ask of me!"

"Very well, we should all look at this then." He snapped his fingers, and a screen popped into existence. It showed a strand of DNA.

"Master Spectra, what is this?" Asked Gus.

"Bio-data that details a new method of Bakugan evolution." Said Spectra. "This was sent to me by an anonymous source earlier today. I haven't had a chance to analyze it all yet, but I do know that by using this data, we can bring out new powers from within the Bakugan!"

"New Bakugan powers?" Asked Helios.

"It's very exciting, isn't it? To be entering uncharted territory like this." Spectra laughed as they continued onward to the Mother Palace.

* * *

 _To the Mother Palace, huh? The worst play we've made yet. It is here that we will lose the rest of the energies, and the three of us know it. Yet we know that it must happen, so we will go with it. However, it seems that we are not alone in this place, as even we don't fully know it's corridors and secrets. It's going to be an experience for all._


	36. Mother Palace Assult

**Just a Double Feature wasn't enough, I thought today, the 25th of May. I decided to make it a triple, and add another chapter. And I'm sorry to those of you who really like Gus's battles, but in this fanfic, I focus on the main characters, both the regular ones and the ones I add. With that out of the way, enjoy!**

Going on the offensive is a good idea in some cases, but maybe not this one. Heading to the Mother Palace is going to end us, and have us lose the rest of the energies. Hopefully we can pull through!

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

We transported down to the Mother Palace, and we looked around. "So, this is the place, Spectra?" Asked Dan.

"Incredible! We're actually inside the Vexos nerve center. So cool!" Said Ace.

"I've heard stories about how big it is, but now that I've seen it with my own eyes, oh man!" Said Baron.

"Whoa, this place is heavily fortified." Said Mira.

"It's too quiet." Said Drago. "I don't like it."

"We better start looking for the Bakugan Termination System, before the Vexos realize we're here." Said Shun.

* * *

Volt, Mylene, Hydron and Lync bowed before Zenoheld, while Shadow sat down. "You called, sire?" Asked Mylene. "Your message sounded urgent."

Zenoheld nodded. "Look behind you." The Vexos did so, only to see video surveillance of the brawlers.

"Brawlers?" Asked Volt.

"But how did they find this place?" Asked Mylene.

"That weasel Spectra, no doubt." Said Hydron.

"What a wonderful surprise he's brought us." Said Zenoheld.

"Oh boy, this should be awful interesting." Said Lync.

"Someone's about to go down real hard!" Said Shadow.

* * *

"All right, guys. Pitter patter, the clock is ticking!" Said Dan.

"Dan, this place is massive. How do we even know where to start?" Asked Mira. Dan turned to Spectra.

"Hey Spectra, how about a little help? Taking down Zenoheld is a good thing for both of us!"

"The bet we made was to show you the location of the Palace, Dan. Not do your dirty work."

"What?"

"Come on, Spectra, you in a bad mood? What's with all the attitude, huh?" Asked Marucho.

"It appears that you think we're partners, but let me assure you, we're not."

"Master Spectra has honored his part of the bargain, now get lost! We owe you nothing more."

"Huh? I don't understand you guys, we should be united on this." Said Dan.

"Dan, just back down." I said. "You're never going to win this argument."

"You're a fool to think we could ever be united on anything." Said Spectra. "Let's go, Gus."

"Yes, Master Spectra." The Duo turned, and teleported away.

"Man, those guys are a couple of real jerks." Said Baron.

"For sure." Agreed Ace.

"Yep."

"Are you guys really that surprised?" Asked Mira. "Come on, we need to start our search."

"Yeah!" Said Dan. We all nodded in agreement. "So, any ideas of where it is?"

* * *

Gus and Spectra teleported into the throne room. The Vexos backed away from them. "Come now, is that any way to treat your former leader? Oh, that's right. You left me for dead."

"Yeah, well, it should've stayed that way, traitor." Said Mylene. Gus glared at her.

"It's been a long time. Welcome home, Spectra." Said Zenoheld.

"This wretched place could never be home to me, Zenoheld."

"Hey, watch your mouth, Spectra." Said Hydron.

"Enough Hydron. I don't understand why you're so hostile, Spectra, after bringing me the wonderful gift of the brawlers."

"Bringing them here was a gift to them, not you. They are here to destroy your precious BT system."

"What's that?" Asked Volt.

"Yeah! And I bet you came along to help them, didn't you!" Said Shadow. Gus growled.

"Let's all calm down." Said Mylene.

"Mylene is right, Gus." Said Spectra.

"Yes, Master Spectra." Hydron turned to Zenoheld.

"Father, let me go! I'll capture the brawlers!"

"No need to panic, Hydron. The brawlers pose no real threat to the BT system or our plans."

Spectra laughed. "Are you sure about that, Zenoheld? Enough to bet your future on it?"

"Worry not, Spectra." Said Zenoheld.

* * *

We were walking, but getting nowhere. "Oh man, it's gotta be around here somewhere." Said Dan.

"Dan, we can't just keep wandering aimlessly like this." Said Drago.

"We're too exposed out here." Said Ace. "We could be caught by the Vexos."

"Yeah, Drago and Ace are right, Dan." Said Mira.

"Perhaps we could devise a better plan for our search pattern." Said Marucho.

"If we were Zenoheld, where would we hide the BT system?" Asked Shun.

"I don't know the exact location, but I do know the tower it's in." Said Azion. He pointed to a giant, golden tower.

"Up there, probably." Guessed Dan.

"Where it's really hard to get at." Agreed Baron. Mira looked behind her.

"Quick, let's hop in that." We walked over to the happy cab, and Mira pressed a hidden button, opening it. We piled in.

"Input destination please."

"Take us to the BT system!" Said Dan.

"Sorry, you do not have the correct authorization for that destination."

"No, of course not." Said Dan.

"Here, let me try something." said Mira. She pressed a few buttons, but got nothing.

"It didn't work." Said Ace.

"I got it." Said Tom. He began pressing buttons.

"How do you how to hack this thing?" Asked Azion.

"I took classes." Tom finished pressing buttons. "Done."

"What did you do?" Asked Dan.

"I disabled the security system."

"Works for me! Okay, to the BT system and step on it." The robot's eyes squinted, then glowed red.

"Buckle up, 'cause here we go!" The cab lifted up, and took off. It wound it's way up the building.

* * *

"Now then, Spectra, I'm sure you wouldn't have come all this way unless you wanted something. What is it?" Asked Zenoheld.

"How dare you sit here so smugly after you falsely accused Master Spectra and framed him?" Thought Gus, angrily. "I'm gonna make you pay!"

"Come on now, out with it." Said Zenoheld, impatiently.

"All right, since you asked so nicely. I want you to leave the brawlers alone."

"What's that? My boy, you've got to be kidding me!"

"I promise you I am very serious, but if you do this we can start again. I will wipe the slate clean and forget that you ever falsely accused me."

"Falsely accused you?" Asked Mylene.

"What's this trash you're talking traitor?" Asked Shadow. "Huh?"

"Enough!" Said Hydron. "I'm not going to listen to any more of this nonsense!"

"It seems you've gotten things backwards here, Spectra. It is you who is hurling the false accusations. What is clear, however, is your undeniable betrayal of the Vexos. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Hydron fiddled with his hair. "Let's hear you lie your way out of this one."

"Silence! I will not allow you to mark Master Spectra any further!"

"Gus, what did I say?" Asked Spectra.

"But sir!"

"No buts! We are here to negotiate, we don't have time for this childish bickering."

"I'm sorry, Master Spectra."

"I'll say it again. I want you to leave the brawlers alone. If you know what's good for you, you'll listen to me."

"I see time has done nothing to lessen your arrogance." Said Zenoheld. "I think it's time you were on your way, Spectra."

"You heard him!" Said Hydron, walking up. "You're luck my father, King Zenoheld, has forgiven your insolence and betrayal. You better leave while you still can!" He pointed at the door. Gus growled at him.

"Very well then. Good luck on your road to ruin." Spectra turned to walk away. "Time to go, Gus.

"Okay." Gus followed Spectra, but was still fuming internally.

* * *

We were soaring up higher and higher. "Oh yeah! Look at this baby go, go, go!" Said Dan.

"Yeah, Man! We're gonna be there in no time at all!" Said Baron.

"Let's hope the computer system hasn't detected our hacking." Said Ingram.

"Yes." Agreed Drago.

"Don't worry, the hacking I did will take another two or three hours before it's discovered." Said Tom.

* * *

The Vexos were sitting, eating. "I've never seen a California roll this big! I could eat this all day!" Said Shadow, as he shoved more food in his mouth.

"Seriously, do you have to eat with your mouth open?" Asked Mylene, as someone with blue hair came to refill their water.

"You two remind me of my grandparents, the way you're always arguing with each other." Said Lync.

"Mind your own business, Lync!" Said Mylene. The person put down the jug of water near Zenoheld, as the napkin fell off of his arm, revealing a Gauntlet. It extended a small blade as Gus moved behind Zenoheld.

"Stay back!"

"Father!"

"Who are you?" Asked Zenoheld. Gus took off his disguise.

"It's you!" Said Hydron.

"Well, if it isn't Spectra's lapdog." Said Mylene. Gus forced Zenoheld to stand.

"You're going to pay for tarnishing Master Spectra's Reputation!" He moved Zenoheld backwards. The Vexos stood.

"Wait a minute!" Gus didn't listen, and instead opened the door behind him and walked through.

* * *

We were continuing to ascend higher and higher, and the main part of the tower loomed closer and closer. "Ok, not much further." Said Dan.

"I can't wait to smash the BT system." Said Ace.

"You and me both!" Agreed Baron.

"This is odd." Said Drago.

"Huh?" Asked Dan.

"It's too quiet." Agreed Shun.

"It's true. We've been zooming around for a while, and we haven't even a hint of the Vexos anywhere." Said Mira. The cab went around a corner, and Mira gasped. "Oh no!" Before us was a few rows a guards.

"That's why we haven't seen anyone!" Exclaimed Shun.

"It's an ambush!" Yelled Dan.

"No duh!" I said. The doors opened.

"We have to bail before they see us!" Said Ace. "Get ready to jump!"

"At this speed? Are you out of your mind? At this speed, we'll be the ones smashed to smithereens!" Argued Marucho. "There's got to be a better way! Come on, guys, think!"

"Calm down, dude!" Said Dan. Ace grabbed Marucho.

"It's the only way! Hang on!" Ace jumped, and they rolled on the ground below.

Come on!" Shun pulled Baron out after him.

"I was gonna!" Baron didn't have time to finish as he hit the ground. "Ow, my spine!"

"No time like the present!" Said Tom. He jumped, and Azion followed. Mira looked forwards.

"They've seen us." She went to grab the controls. "Come on, we have to give the others a head start!" Dan crouched down next to her.

"Mira, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna plow the car straight into those creeps. You two have to jump for it while you still can!"

"And leave you behind?" Asked Dan.

"I'll be fine." Said Mira.

"It doesn't matter if you'll be fine or not." I said. "We're going with you!"

"We're in this together!" Agreed Dan. The car continued onward as the guards dispersed. It flipped over and began to skid on the ground above. Dan held onto Mira while I braced myself and pressed a button on my shirt. We crashed into a wall.

* * *

"Oh no!" Said Baron.

"Mira!" Yelled Ace.

"Dan?" Asked Marucho.

"They're all fine, guys." Said Azion.

* * *

"Ow, are you guys okay?" Asked Dan. The two disentangled themselves. "Next time, I drive."

"You three, halt!" Said a voice. Mira looked to the side.

"Come on, we've gotta hurry!" She said as she climbed out. Dan watched her exit, and saw the legion of guards coming.

"What the?" He climbed out, and I followed him. The guards followed us. "Mira, run!" He yelled as we went through a door. The guards chased us, in formation.

* * *

The group ran inside to try and find us. They saw the crushed car. "Dan!" Said Marucho.

"Mira!" Said Ace.

"Talk to us, guys!" Said Baron as the three crouched down to look inside.

"They're not here!" Said Marucho. "Maybe they were thrown from the car!"

"Alright, let's go. We've got to hurry and find the BT system now that they're onto us!" Said Shun. Ace stood up.

"We can't just leave them!" Shun looked at him. "I'm going to find Mira, Dan and Atom!"

"Hey, wait up, I'll go with you!" Said Marucho.

"Fine then, I'll catch up with you later." Shun ran off. Baron looked at him, then back to the group.

"Um. Hang on, Shun! I'm coming with you!"

"Azion, let's go!" Said Tom.

"Right!" The two of then ran off.

"Let's go, Marucho."

"Right behind you!"

* * *

"You three, halt!" Dan risked a glance behind us.

"Pick it up!" We turned around a corner, and then turned down another one.

"Dan, Atom, quick, this way!" Said Mira. We followed her in, and waited. The guards ran past us.

"Where did they go?"

"The must've gone this way! Hurry!" The guards continued to run, and soon the river of them stopped flowing.

"Looks like the coast is clear." Said Mira.

"Man, that was close." Said Dan.

"You're telling me." I said, breathing heavily. "I've told you before, I'm not an endurance runner."

* * *

A door opened up, and Zenoheld walked in. "Did you not hear the alarms?" The Vexos stood at attention.

"Your highness?" Asked Mylene.

"Why are you all standing around?"

"Why waste energy?" Asked Hydron. "Father, there's no point running around after the battle brawlers when your guards are on the case." Zenoheld looked at the screen, only to see us exit from our hiding place.

"I'm glad you're so confident that things are under control, Hydron, otherwise I might think that you were getting lazy." His eyes wandered to Shun and Baron, then Ace and Marucho, and finally Azion and Tom.

"What's wrong, father? Nervous your guards aren't up to the task?"

"Look at them go! Like rats in a maze!" Said Shadow.

"This is taking too long. Why haven't they been caught?" Asked Lync.

"If you're so impatient, why don't you run along and do the job yourself, instead of sitting here and complaining?" Asked Hydron.

"Sure, I could have a little brawler stomping action right about now." Said Shadow.

"So quit talking and start doing!" Said Hydron. "Are you happy now, father?" Zenoheld just stared, and everybody but Shadow and Hydron shied away a little. "Run along now, Shadow Prove, you've got our orders."

"Yeah, you sure talk tough when you're in front of an audience." He stood up. "You coming Lync?" He walked past Lync.

"You bet." He said as he followed Shadow. The two exited in search of the brawlers.

"I'm here if you need me, your highness." Said Mylene.

"I don't want any mistakes, Hydron." Said Zenoheld. Mylene and Volt turned to leave.

"Oh just relax, even for those two imbeciles this will be a piece of cake." Hydron turned to a screen showing Professor Clay.

"I mean it, increase power!"

* * *

We were still running, and Mira and Dan looked behind us. "I think we lost them." She said. "Finally."

"Okay!" Said Dan. "Time to get back to the business of destroying the BT system." In front of us, a door closed, blocking off the rest of the corridor. "Oh man, are you kidding me?" Asked Dan as he stopped.

"Be ready." I panted.

"Dan, this way!" Said Mira, as she went down another hallway.

"Great, more running." I said.

"At least it's better than that cab." Said Leonidas.

"Hey, since when does she lead the charge?" Asked Dan. He ran after her, and I followed suit.

* * *

Shun and Baron were lifted up into an arena like area. "What is this?" Asked Shun.

"This looks like some kind of battle arena!" Said Baron.

"How right you are, brawler." Said Volt. He and Mylene rose out of the floor as the brawlers looked at them in surprise. "Looks like you guys took a wrong turn."

"Now cooperate and hand over the Ventus energy." Said Mylene.

* * *

Ace and Marucho ran into a door, and it closed behind them. Ace looked at it in anger. "I've had it with this place!"

"Hello? Dan, Mira, Atom? Can you hear us?" Asked Marucho.

"Yeah, I can hear you!" Said Shadow in a high-pitched voice. "Woohoo!" He jumped down. "I guess my Mira impersonation needs some work!" He laughed. Lync jumped down.

"Sorry, guess this is the end of the line for you two."

"Out of our way, Vexos." Said Ace.

"Oh yeah, or else what, tough guy?" Asked Shadow.

"You'll see!" Said Ace.

* * *

"This place is so big!" Said Azion. "Now I know why I could never fully map it."

"Any idea where we are?" Asked Tom. Then, the door in front of them closed.

"Not where we want to be!" Azion turned, only to see the door behind them close as well. "Perfect." He sighed.

* * *

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" Said Shun, Baron, Volt and Mylene.

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Mylene. "Bakugan, Brawl!"

"Come on, Ventus Master Ingram! Bakugan, Brawl!"

"Go, Haos Boriates!"

"We have to protect the Ventus Energy, Nemus! Bakugan, Brawl!"

"Bakugan, Stand!" Said all four.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Shun. "Bakugan, Stand! Ventus Shadow Wing, rise!" Ingram and Shadow wing went up, and combined.

* * *

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" Said Shadow, Lync, Marucho and Ace.

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Shadow. "Bakugan, Brawl!"

"Bring it, Percival! Bakugan, Brawl!"

"Let's go, Ventus Aluze!"

"All right, Elfin, our turn! Bakugan, Brawl!"

"Bakugan, Stand!" Said all four.

"Yo, once again, to brighten your day with sweetness and light. Back for a repeat performance here at the Mother Palace, ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for Aquos Minx Elfin!" She paused for a second. "Silly me, I came dressed in the wrong attribute. Oh well, nothing a quick change won't fix. Excuse me while I step through this circle of light, and slip into something a little more Ventus!" She changed. "I forgot how much I rock the Ventus look! All right Aluze, let's rock!"

* * *

Clay was watching the battles from his workshop. "So, it has begun. They have no idea what they're in store for."

* * *

"Time for a rematch, Shun." Said Volt as he set an ability card. "Ability Activate! Prometheus Cannon!" Two cannons sprouted on Boriates's arm, and they fired at Ingram.

"Ability Activate! Twin Fangs - Great Divine Wind!" Ingram blew away the blast, and then dived down towards the Mechanical bakugan, dodging another blast from Boriates. He took a swipe at them, causing an explosion of dust to appear.

"Nice one!" Said Baron. Then, the ground began to glow, and power transferred from Ingram to Macubass.

"Oh man! Ingram's power level just went way down!"

"Um, yeah, and it looks like their power levels are rising instead." Said Baron. The smoke cleared, and revealed the Mechanical Bakugan glowing a little as it dissipated.

* * *

Clay was again watching the battle, and saw that his trap field had worked perfectly. He chuckled.

* * *

"Ability Activate!" Said Lync. "Dora Cannon!" Aluze fired several shots from the cannons on it's back. Elfin continuously dodged them.

"Watch it! Hey!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Sky Hearty!" Elfin's wand began to spin.

"This is where I break out my Ventus moves!" Laughed Elfin. She flew up, and scattered glowing dust everywhere she went. "Don't worry, I haven't gotten too rusty!" The blasts returned to Aluze, and damaged it.

"Ability Activate! Spider Net!" Said Shadow. MAC Spider shot a web at Percival, entangling him.

"Percival! Ability Activate! Dain Sleif!" Percival's sword appeared above him, and sliced through the restraints. "Fusion Ability, Activate! Death Carbia!" Lightning crackled, and Percival's sword changed to be more like a cutlass. He sliced at Spider, causing it to short circuit a bit.

"That's the way to do it, guys!" Said Marucho. "Ability Activate! Wing Harrier!" Elfin's wings extended, and she fluttered off.

"Oh yeah!" Said Elfin, as she sliced through Aluze.

"We really hit him with that card!" Said Marucho.

"How'd you like that?" Asked Ace. The ground flashed, and drew energy away from Percival and Elfin, and it flowed into Spider and Aluze. "What the?" Asked Ace.

"Huh?" Asked Marucho as he looked at his Gauntlet. "Elfin and Percival's power levels went back to their base levels again!"

"Oh, what gives?" Asked Elfin as she sank to her knees.

Lync chuckled. "Ability Activate! Mega Bind!" Aluze shot two lasers at Elfin, defeating her.

"Elfin, you okay?" Asked Marucho.

"Why didn't we win that one?" Asked Preyas. "We should have!"

"Yeah? You wish you won! Too bad for you!" Said Shadow. "Ability Activate! Blaster Needle!" Spider opened it's mouth, and shot lots of small projectiles out of it. They all hit Percival, defeating him.

"Percival!" Said Ace. He growled. "What's going on around here?" Both their life gauges fell to 100 Gs.

* * *

Another door closed in front of us. "Oh, not again!" Said Dan. He and Mira stopped running, while I tried to catch up a little.

"Dan, over here!" Said Mira.

"Huh?" The door closed.

"Oh no!" I finally caught up to them.

"Can we please slow down a little?" I asked, huffing and puffing.

"It's like someone's trying to herd us in that direction over there!" Said Mira.

"Looks like we don't have a choice at this point." Said Dan. "Just be on your toes, okay Drago buddy?"

"Don't worry, I'm ready."

"Okay then, let's go!" Said Mira, as she and Dan went off again. I groaned, as I followed them.

* * *

"Gate Card, Open!" Said Mylene. "Phantasm!" Light crept up Nemus and Ingram to their knees.

"What's happening?" Asked Nemus. Their lower legs changed to stone.

"Huh? Nemus!"

"Ingram!"

"The Gate Card Phantasm not only lowers the opponent's power level by 100, but it also turns them into stone so they can't move. Okay, Volt, now!"

"I'm really going to enjoy this, Shun. Here it comes. Fusion Ability, Activate! Buster Mega Barrel!" Boriates fired at Ingram, defeating him.

"And onto the next, Ability Activate!" Said Mylene. "Radiant Claw!" Macubass's claws extended, and it struck Nemus.

"Baron, I'm sorry!"

"Nemus!" Shun and Baron's life gauges fell to half and 100 Gs respectively. "How are those guys able to do all that stuff?" Asked Baron.

"I don't know, but we better find out quick!" Said Shun. "Gate Card, Set!"

"Haven't you guys had enough by now?" Asked Mylene.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said all four. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"Ability Activate! Glimmering Shadow Slash!" Said Shun.

"Ability Activate!" Said Baron. "Sparkly Arrow!" Ingram flew through Macubass as Nemus fired at Boriates.

"Big deal." Said Mylene, despite the explosions. The ground again glowed, as power was transferred.

"What? Not again!" Said Shun.

"Why do our power levels go down every time we attack?" Asked Baron.

* * *

Clay laughed in his lab.

* * *

"Why does this section appear so familiar?" Asked Azion. Then, he realized something. "I know where we are! And because of that, I know about this little secret!" He pressed a hidden button on a wall, and opened up a secret passage that forked. "Just like I thought!"

"What did you find?" Asked Tom.

"Our ticket to the others. Quickly, you take the left path while I take the right path!"

"Got it." The two separated, and followed their respective paths.

* * *

"Gate Card, Open! Silent Land!" Said Marucho. "The command card Silent Land stops the movement of the opponent, and makes it impossible for them to activate any abilities!"

"Yeah! This one's definitely in the bag!" Said Ace.

"Don't be so sure, Ace." Said Lync as Shadow laughed.

"Ability Activate! Geor Gunner!" Percival charged up three orbs, and fired a huge laser at Spider. However, the ground glowed again, and nothing happened. Percival and Elfin collapsed.

"It feels like all the energy is being drained from my body!" Said Percival.

"I know what you mean, I've got nothing left either, Percival." Said Elfin.

"I demand to know what's happening!" Said Ace.

Shadow laughed. "You mean you still don't know? Boy, you guys are dumb!"

"Do you guys even understand where you are right now?" Asked Lync.

"Of course we do. We're in the Mother Palace, of course!" Said Marucho. They gasped.

"Oh, did you really think we wouldn't have a back-up plan in case you guys came calling?" Asked Lync. "We fixed it, so as long as we're battling inside the Mother Palace"

* * *

"No matter how much an opponent tries to decrease the power level of a mechanical Bakugan it's energy level will refuel automatically." Said Mylene, while on screen in Clay's lab. "And it's power level will return to its original base level. If they try to increase the power level of a living Bakugan, the trap field will absorb that power and its power level will revert to its base level."

* * *

"What? Are you serious?" Asked Baron.

"Then the field itself was a trap!" Said Shun.

"The only thing that's going to decide the battles in here are the Bakugan's original base power levels." Said Volt. "Which means"

"That since our Bakugan have lower power levels, we will always lose." Said Tom. Marucho and Ace looked at him in shock.

"That's right, there's no way you can win! Kick it, MAC Spider!" Said Shadow.

"Aluze!" Aluze attacked Elfin, while Spider did the same to Percival, relieving him of the Darkus energy. It shot up, and a small part diverged.

"No!" Shouted Ace. He fell to his knees. "Percival."

* * *

"I think it's time for my finishing move." Said Volt. "Double Ability, Activate! Element Flow Plus Bolt Shooter!" Azion rose out of the floor behind Shun and Baron.

"Oh no, we're too late!" Boriates fired two blasts, one at Nemus and one at Ingram, defeating them and relieving Ingram of the Ventus energy. It too shot up, and a small part of it diverged.

"Ha. If you play with fire, you get burned, Brawlers." Said Mylene. "Well, you were foolish to ever think that you could take us down in our own home." She and Volt began to teleport.

"You can't!" Shouted Shun as they teleported. The BT system got two blasts of energy, and two more lights glowed.

"And then there was two." Said Zenoheld.

* * *

Shun, Baron and Azion ran down a corridor, trying to find Volt and Mylene. "Man, where'd those guys disappear to?" Asked Baron.

"Sorry." Said Ingram. "I failed to protect the attribute energy that was entrusted to me by the seven ancient warriors."

"Don't worry, Ingram. We're not finished yet!" Said Nemus. "We still have the Darkus and Pyrus energies, not to mention the last timeline energy!"

"Yeah, the BT system is still three powers away from being fully functional!" Said Baron. "And we'll have to keep it that way." Shun nodded.

"Which is why we need to destroy the BT system immediately!"

"That's not fully true." Said Azion.

"Shun, Baron, Azion." Said Ace. The group looked at him.

"Hey guys, we've got some bad news." Said Baron.

"Unfortunately, so do we." Said Marucho. "They took the Darkus energy from us, Baron."

"I'm guessing, by the look on your face, they took the Ventus energy from you as well." Said Ace. "Am I right?"

"Oh, that's terrible." Said Baron.

"Yeah, Baron. That means the only ones left are Drago's Pyrus energy and Leonidas's Timeline energy." Said Shun.

"We've gotta find Dan, Mira and Atom now!" Said Marucho.

"Yeah!" Said Baron.

"Follow us!" Said Azion, as he and Tom took off.

* * *

"Where the heck does this hall lead to, anyway?" Asked Dan.

"We could probably ask Atom, if he wasn't so tired." Said Drago. Behind them, they couldn't see Leonidas glowing. First purple, then green.

"Dan, look there!" Said Mira. In front of us was an elevator.

"Looks like a way out to me! Come on!" We entered the Elevator, and it rose. I was finally able to catch my breath. We rose out of the floor, only to hear Hydron laughing.

"Let me guess, you saved the best for last!"

"Hydron." Said Mira.

"What do you want?" Asked Dan. "Tell us."

Hydron twirled his hair. "Now that you've asked, the Pyrus and Timeline energies would be nice!"

"Forget it, creep!" Said Dan, as he held up Drago.

"Dan," I started, but he ignored me.

* * *

Clay was watching us through a screen. He laughed. "Trap field, on standby!" The ground glowed. "This is the end!"

"The end, huh?" Clay turned, and saw Spectra. "Sorry to startle you, professor."

"Spectra!"

"Listen closely, I've got a proposition for you."

* * *

"Dan, where are you?" Shouted Shun, as the group of six ran.

"You can't battle the mechanical Bakugan inside the Palace!" Shouted Marucho.

"You'll lose, just like we did!" Said Elfin.

"Mira!" Shouted Ace.

"We're coming!" Said Baron.

"Atom, you need to warn them!" Said Tom.

* * *

Hydron stared at us, and readied his Gauntlet. Dan put his on, and Mira did the same. I reluctantly put mine on. "This is going to be bad." I thought.

* * *

 _It's going to be hard, it's going to be a heck of a battle, and no matter what we do, we are going to lose the energies. The timeline will not allow us to win. But, when Leonidas's ability kicks into effect, will we have a chance at victory?_


	37. Final Charge

Going onto offense, charging the Palace, and losing two more energies. Now, me and Dan are the only two left whose Bakugan have an energy. And now, we're facing off against Hydron.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Clay turned around, seeing Spectra. "Huh?"

"Listen closely, I've got a proposition for you."

"A proposition?"

"I'd like to offer you a place at my side."

"What's that?"

"Thanks to Zenoheld, I've lost Gus, my loyal, right hand. Luckily for you, this has created a job opening. I will need someone with your superior technical abilities."

Clay was silent for a moment. "How arrogant of you, to think I would serve under a boy."

"Perhaps you're the one who's being arrogant, Professor Clay." Said Spectra. "Don't you want to hear what's in it for you?"

"Go on."

"In return for your service, I will give you the key to the Bakugan's full DNA sequence. What do you say, Professor? Is that something you might be interested in?"

"You have their full DNA sequence?" Asked Clay. "For real?"

"Would I lie to my own father?" Spectra held out his hand. "Let's do this, and take down Zenoheld together."

"You'll have to forgive my skepticism, but I think that we both know that we are no longer father and son."

"We both have much to gain here. Can't we leave the past behind us and move forward?"

"I have nothing to say." Said Clay. "Now leave, Spectra, before I am forced to summon the palace guards." Spectra turned and walked away, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

"With Gus gone, and Professor Clay unwilling to join me, things are going to be difficult. Still, I cannot lose momentum, especially since I am so close to having the DNA sequence fully analyzed. But I have to remember what Dan and Atom said." He returned to what we had said about the BT system and Helios. "How right you are, Dan Kuso and Atom. Time is of the essence. If I wait any longer, I may never get my hands on Drago and Leonidas's perfect core energy. I suppose it's now or never."

* * *

"At long last, we finally meet, Dan Kuso and Atom." Said Hydron. "I'm anxious to see if you're as good as your reputation."

"You're Hydron, right?" Asked Dan.

Hydron laughed. "Ah, I see you've heard of me. That's nice."

"Ready Mira, Atom?" Asked Dan.

"Yep." Said Mira.

"We have another joining us." I said. Then, Spectra came out of the ground.

"Huh?" Asked Dan and Mira, as they turned to him.

"Spectra?" Asked Dan. "What?"

"I thought I'd help you take down Zenoheld. Isn't that what you wanted, Dan?"

"I thought you said you were done helping us." Said Dan.

"What can I say, you and Atom made a convincing argument. Like you said, if the BT system is activated, it will be bad for both of us."

"Whatever, dude. The more the merrier, right Mira? Let's do this!"

"Well, this is quite a surprise." Said Hydron.

"Are you people here to battle, or just stand around and talk?" Asked Zenoheld over a loudspeaker.

"That's King Zenoheld." Said Mira. "He used to be the ruler of Vestal."

"That dude?" Asked Dan. "Looks even meaner in person."

"You and I have a score to settle, for what you did to Gus!" Said Spectra.

"Ah yes, Gus. Your little lapdog. Don't worry, he was loyal to his Master Spectra until the end."

Spectra reached for his Gauntlet. "Good help is hard to find, and Gus won't easily be replaced." He equipped his Gauntlet. "You'll pay for taking him from me."

"And so, the drama just keeps on coming." Said Hydron.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" Said all six of us. Hydron turned to Zenoheld.

"I appreciate your interest, Father, but I can handle this on my own. There's no reason for you to inconvenience yourself."

"Your record has been impressive. Very well, as you wish." Zenoheld's platform floated up and away.

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Hydron. "Let's go, Subterra Dryoid! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"We've got some Subterra muscle of our own!" Said Mira. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"Let's bring Pyrus to the party. Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Dan. "Bakugan, Stand!" Drago opened in a tornado of fire.

"Helios, it's time to show them real power! Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Spectra. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"Time to light the way. Bakugan, Brawl!" I said. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"Show offs." Said Hydron, as our Bakugan stood.

"Can we trust that we're fighting together, Helios?" Asked Drago.

"Or do we have to watch our backs?" Asked Leonidas.

"Don't think for a second we're a team. I won't attack you, but make sure you don't get in my way!"

"This is why non-mechanical bakugan are so inferior. Too much talk, not enough brawling." Said Hydron.

"Let me help you with that. Ability Activate!" Said Mira. "Bygrock!" Wilda shot flaming balls of rock from his shoulders.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Shooting Dragon!" Drago launched a large fireball.

"Ability Activate!" Said Hydron. "Murasame Blade!" Dryoid sliced through Wilda's attack. "Fusion Ability Activate! Shoo Dragon Fly!" Dryoid sliced through Drago's attack. He landed on the ground.

"Ha! Give up?" Asked Hydron.

"Yeah right, you wish!" Said Mira. "Ability Activate! Ares Ball!" Wilda charged up a transparent sphere with a huge amount of power at it's core.

"Subterra, give me strength!"

"If this hits, it'll be lights out for Hydron." Thought Mira. Wilda launched the attack.

"You brawlers are so predictable!" Said Hydron. "Fusion Ability Activate!" Dryoid sliced through the Ares Ball.

"What the?" Asked Mira.

"Geki Dust Barrier!" Finished Hydron, as our power levels dropped. Mira was blown backwards by the wind.

"Mira!" Said Dan.

"Mira." Said Wilda as he was defeated. He returned to ball form, and Mira fell unconscious.

"Okay, that's one down." Said Hydron.

Dan was holding Mira. "Mira, say something." He turned to Hydron. "You creep! Who hits a girl like that?"

"Boy, girl, all I see is brawler!" Said Hydron. "Fusion Ability, Activate! Restu Lightning!" Dryoid swung his blade and zapped Drago, Helios and Leonidas.

"Drago!" Said Dan.

"Right, two of them are Pyrus Bakugan, aren't they?" Dan and Spectra look at him. "Gate Card, Open! Pyrus spotting out!" The card glowed.

"Say what?" Asked Dan.

"This gate card slashes Pyrus Bakugan power levels by 500!" Said Hydron.

"Helios!" Said Spectra. Both Dan and Hydron stared at him as Helios flew up. "Ability Activate! Chaos Hyper Cannon!" Helios fired at the Gate card, nullifying it. It also created a huge explosion.

"Helios, what did you do?" Asked Drago.

"I told you not to get in my way, Drago. Perhaps you and Leonidas better sit the rest of this battle out. I wouldn't want either of you to scrape your knee."

"Ha, stand back, Helios!" Said Drago.

"Yeah!" Screamed Dan. "Ability Activate! Shooting Dragon!" Drago shot a large amount of fire at Dryoid. The ground glowed. "We did it!"

"Don't celebrate just yet." I said.

"Huh?" Asked Dan as the smoke dispersed. Dryoid was still standing, as Helios's and Drago's power levels returned to normal. "What the? How the heck is he still standing? And why did Helios's and Drago's power levels decrease?"

"I could tell you, but then I would ruin the surprise!" Said Hydron. Dan and Spectra growled.

"It's simple, and it's something I tried to warn you about when we were running down there. It's a trap field." I said. Dan looked at me in shock as the rest of the brawlers came up out of the floor.

"Guys, we're too late!" Said Shun. Ace looked to his left, as did the rest. He gasped.

"Mira!" Said Marucho. The group rushed over to her, and Dan turned around.

"Huh? You guys?"

"Dan, this battlefield is actually a Vexos trap!" Shouted Marucho.

"That's what Atom just said!"

"It absorbs the powers of Flesh-and-blood Bakugan, and then transfers them to any Mechanical bakugan who are brawling!"

"Oh come on, Shun. Did you have to tell my friends? No-one likes a tattle-tale you know."

"Oh yeah? A trap field. So that's what you were up to, Professor Clay." Said Spectra.

* * *

"You're always one step behind, Spectra." Said Clay."

* * *

Mira began to wake up, and Ace was holding her. "Oh, Ace?"

"I'm right here." He said. The other brawlers looked at her.

"Mira, what happened?" Asked Shun. "Why are you, Dan and Atom battling with Spectra?"

"They tricked us, now what are we gonna do?" Asked Dan. "Huh?"

"Perhaps it's time that we try out some new equipment." Said Spectra.

"Huh?" Asked Dan.

"Battle gear?" I asked.

"Let's do it, Spectra. I'm itching to destroy something."

"Hey, you guys want to fill us in a little here?" Asked Dan.

"Sit back and watch." Said Spectra. Helios roared as Spectra pressed a few buttons on his Gauntlet.

 _Ready, twin destructor._ A red glow formed above his Gauntlet, and something formed in the light. A cube-like object was made. Spectra grabbed it.

"Battle Gear, boost!" He threw it at Helios, and it replaced his wings with two large cannons. Dan and Hydron looked on in shock.

"Battle Gear? That sounds like nothing more than a gimmick to me, Spectra." Said Hydron.

* * *

"Prince Hydron, you couldn't be any more wrong." Said Clay from his observation area.

* * *

"So, brawlers, how do you like me now?" Asked Helios.

"Helios, it's" started Drago.

"Incredible." Finished Leonidas.

"My only regret is that one of you two won't be the first victim of my battle gear."

"Stay focused!" Shouted Spectra. "Remember that the Vexos are our current enemy."

"Their time will come." Said Helios. Spectra set an ability card that showed DNA on it.

"Battle Gear ability, Activate! Twin Devastator!" Helios fired at Dryoid as its power went back to base level.

"Yeah, nice one!" Said Dan. Hydron gasped.

"What's happening, Professor Clay?"

* * *

"Such incredible power. But it still won't be enough to allow them a victory." Clay was looking at a diagram of the power transmitter.

* * *

"That battle gear's performance is even more impressive than I imagined!" Said Spectra. "Finally, we will put the Vexos and their giant wind-up toys in their place."

"Come and get it, Vexos!" Said Helios as he continued to fire on Dryoid. Some of the shots even went up to Zenoheld's platform.

* * *

"What is this?" Asked Clay. "Helios's energy isn't being absorbed!" A console rose up, and he began trying to figure out why. "It appears that the system can't keep up with the speed of Helios's power level increase."

* * *

Dryoid was taking heavy fire. "Battle Gear." Said Dan.

"It's impressive." Agreed Drago.

"I could do this all day!" Said Helios. Dryoid was hit a few more times, and was blown backwards, defeated. When it landed on the ground, it sparked.

Hydron looked at Dryoid's ball form. "How could that be? Dryoid." His gauge fell to 100 Gs, as our Bakugan returned to ball form.

"Not too shabby there, Spectra." Said Dan as he caught Drago.

"Hmm." Was all Spectra said as he caught Helios.

"I might be down, but I'm not out yet, Spectra." Said Hydron.

"Stand aside, Hydron." Commanded Zenoheld as he jumped down.

"Father!"

"Enough with these silly games!" Said Zenoheld as he threw his cloak off.

"Haha, daddy coming to clean up your mess, Hydron?" Asked Dan.

"Gate card, Set!" Said Spectra. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"Let's go, Farbros. Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Zenoheld. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"All right, Drago buddy. Bakugan, Brawl!"

"Let's go, Leo! Bakugan, Brawl!"

"Bakugan, Stand!" We both said.

"Come on!" Said all three of us.

"Ability Activate!" Said Zenoheld. "Twin Horn Phaser!" The blast hit our Bakugan hard. "First, we'll take 400 from each of your power levels. Then, add 400 to mine! Professor Clay!"

* * *

"I'll go ahead and increase the power of the trap-field system! That should increase our power level by 200 for each attack!" Farbros gained another 200 Gs.

* * *

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Superior Shield!" The blast began to back away from Drago, and then the shield encompassed Helios and Leonidas as well. It negated the ability as the power levels returned to normal.

"Ability, Activate!" Said Zenoheld. "Hyped Cell!" Farbros sent another attack at our Bakugan, breaking the shield.

"What the heck kind of power is that, Drago?" Asked Dan.

"Vestal tech." I said.

"Ability Activate!" Said Spectra. "Precipice Shield!" Helios created another shield that negated the ability, and gave all of our Bakugan an extra 200 Gs.

Drago stood back up. "Thank you for saving us."

"I only did it so I can take you down later." Replied Helios, as a glow started. The field reset the power levels.

"Oh man, it looks like it did it again." Said Dan. "It's making me nuts!"

"Yes, it is quite annoying." Said Spectra.

"You two need to be taught a lesson!" Said Zenoheld. He held up two abilities. "Double ability, Activate! Hellion Breath Plus Iceberg!" The huge attack ripped past our Bakugan. "Hellion breath takes half of the base power level of a live Bakugan, and adds it to it's own power level! And also, you're blocked from activating any abilities!"

"Oh no!" Said Dan.

"And Iceberg literally freezes all non-mechanical bakugan!"

"What's happening?" Asked Helios as their legs were frozen.

"Enough!" Said Spectra. "Battle Gear, Boost!" Helios's weaponry formed on his back. "Gate Card, Open! Enemy Reseter!" The card glowed, and negated all of Farbros's played abilities. "This gate card nullifies all of my opponent's abilities, Zenoheld." The man in question growled. "That's not all! This card is also synchronized with the battle gear, doubling the attack powers of the battle gear ability." The legs of all our Bakugan unfroze. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Twin Destructor - Level 2!"

* * *

"Helios's attack power is doubled?" Asked Clay from his observation area. "It seems as though the trap field has no effect on it, but how is that even possible?"

* * *

"Yeah, get some! Get Some!" Said Helios as he fired at Farbros.

* * *

Warnings were going off. "I can't believe it! The trap field, it's breaking down!"

* * *

Spectra turned to Dan. "Okay, time to hit it, Dan!"

"Okay! Ready Atom?"

"You know it!"

"Ability Activate!"

"Shooting Tornado!"

"Quantum Cross!" Both Bakugan went after Farbros, and knocked it over.

"Father!" Said Hydron.

"You lousy punks!" Said Zenoheld. A speaker powered up.

"Your highness, it seems that the combined power of Helios with the battle gear and Drago and Leonidas are far greater than we could have ever imagined. Farbros is unable to beat them by conventional methods. The only other option that I can see, giving us a chance at victory, would be for you to absorb all the energy on the field, and then taking down Drago, Helios and Leonidas."

"But we could collapse our side first." Said Zenoheld. "It sounds too risky."

"It is true. There is a good chance that Farbros could be destroyed using this very tactic."

"No guts, no glory." Said Zenoheld.

"Agreed." Clay typed a few keys, and the ground glowed brightly.

"What's happening?" Asked Drago.

Dan looked at his Gauntlet. "Man, their power levels are dropping fast."

"Helios!" Said Spectra. Farbros began to overload.

* * *

"Just hang on, Farbros." Said Clay, as he pressed more buttons. "They're nearly done."

* * *

All the power levels began to decrease, but Farbros's decreased slower. "Time to nail their coffin shut." Said Zenoheld. "Ability Activate! Twin Horn Pulsar!" Farbros's power went up, higher than ours, and attacked Helios, defeating him. Leonidas and Drago both had about half of Farbros's power level. "Ability Activate! Fire Spartan!" Farbros attacked both Drago and Leonidas, engulfing them in flames.

"Drago!"

"Leo!"

"They energies!" Said Spectra. Energy was starting to be pulled from them.

"Drago!" Drago's energy shot up, and a small part diverged. The energy Leonidas had was shot up as well, showing all but Pyrus energy. Then, the part of the Pyrus energy that diverged from the rest collided with the energy Leo had taken from him, and all seven pieces of energy returned to him. Drago reverted to ball form as Leonidas glowed red.

"What?" Asked Zenoheld. "How is that possible?" Then, a strange gate appeared. "No, it can't be!"

"But it is." Said Chronogian, as Leonidas reverted to ball form and Farbros exploded. "The reason it is possible is because Leonidas needed his attributic connections. The energy I gave him did just that. Every time you defeated any of the other energy holders, a small part of it went away from the BT system, and instead to Leonidas. And, because of my energy, he cannot lose the energy he had gained!"

 _System down. Battle Terminated._

"Face it, you don't have enough timeline energy to be able to destroy all Bakugan across all dimensions!"

"So that's what you wanted the timeline energy for!" I said. "I knew there had to be something."

"So, it doesn't matter if we don't have all the timeline energy, or even all of the attribute energies, because we now have enough to be able to fully power the Bakugan Termination system!" A screen came up, showing that all six attributes were lit up, and two of the three timeline energies were lit up on the BT system. Hydron walked over to his dad, and the rest of the Vexos came up. "Once the power core has had time to fully charge itself, the system module in New Vestroia will power itself." Zenoheld grinned at the thought.

"No way!" Said Dan.

"Time to say your good-byes, young brawlers." Said Zenoheld. "Every last living Bakugan is about to be snuffed out, forever!"

* * *

 _The BT system is powering up, and we are still at the Mother Palace. What is wrong with us? We quickly head for New Vestroia to try and save all of the Bakugan! However, we aren't able to do it in time, and the BT system starts to go off! Then, Drago and Leonidas take to the air to try and save the rest of the Bakugan. Will they be able to do it?_


	38. Exodus

**I'm falling behind on my writing. I got this chapter, but the next ones are going to be slow. I suggest looking towards other fanfictions for the time being. Until next time, enjoy!**

Hydron challenged us while we were in the Mother Palace. Not only did Hydron show up, but so did Zenoheld and Spectra! The three of us proved to be too much for Hydron, but Zenoheld was able to take us down easily. Now, the BT system is fully powered!

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

We were staring at the screen showing the fully powered BT system. "What's happening?" Asked Dan.

"I'll tell you what." Said Hydron. "You see all those fancy, flashing lights up there on the screen? That means that all six attribute energies and the two pieces of the timeline energy are all finished charging up."

"Then that means!" Said Marucho.

"The BT system is fully functional!" Said Ace.

"Bulls-eye, pally!" Said Lync.

"Yeah yeah!" Said Shadow. "And now all the non-mechanical Bakugan are gonna die!" He laughed.

"Is that for real?" Asked Preyas.

"Can't we do something to stop it?" Asked Elfin.

"You better turn that off, if you know what's good for you!" Said Dan.

"Look at you, making threats." Laughed Lync.

"You just have to face it Dan, you lost." Said Hydron. "The BT system is locked and loaded, and you're powerless to stop it!" A timer was counting down.

"Ah, you jerk! Come here!" Said Dan.

"Dan, stop!" I said.

"Dan, wait!" Said Drago. "We don't have time for this! We have to get to New Vestroia."

"But that's where the BT system is." Said Baron. "Shouldn't we be running the other way?"

"We can't just sit back and do nothing!" Said Leonidas as the two flew over.

"We have to fight while we're still alive!" Agreed Drago.

"Drago and Leonidas are right!" Said Preyas. "What have we got to lose?"

"Yeah, let's get moving!" Agreed Elfin.

"Haha, you heard them. Time to go!" Said Percival. Dan smiled.

"Looks like we're going on a trip."

"Yes, so it seems." Said Spectra. "Let's go." All ten of us transported.

"What? No good-bye?" Asked Hydron.

Mylene walked up. "Wait, we're just going to let them go?"

"Don't worry, Mylene." Said Zenoheld. "They're going on a fool's errand. No matter what they do, the Bakugan are history." He turned to Chronogian. "And as for you, you are not welcome here. Be gone!" Chronogian simply went back through his gate as we went through ours on the Destroyer. Zenoheld grinned.

* * *

Above New Vestroia, the Destroyer came through a Gate, near the BT system. We transported down, right in front of it. "This is it, huh?" Asked Dan.

"It's impenetrable. Trust me, I tried." Said Shun.

"It also has security I can't crack." Said Azion. "They changed it drastically from the security on New Vestroia."

"I'm sorry Dan."

"Well, if we can't crack this nut, then we've got to gather up every single Bakugan in New Vestroia!" Said Dan.

"Every single Bakugan?" Asked Marucho. "Impossible!"

"You bet." Said Dan. "We're going to take the back to Earth with us, using the Dimensional Transport system on Spectra's Ship."

"Are you serious?" Asked Mira.

"I don't remember volunteering my ship for an evacuation."

"Spectra, if the Bakugan die, then what's the point of Helios being the Ultimate if there's nothing for him to be superior to?" I asked. Spectra thought for a moment.

"I suppose it's in my best interest to protect all the Bakugan."

"We better hurry up, guys." Said Baron. "Before we left, I synchronized this with the timer back at the Mother Palace." Ace looked at it.

"Man! Looks like we don't have much time!"

"Let's quit talking and start rounding up Bakugan!" Said Dan. We separated, and several of us got into the aircraft within the Destroyer. The Blue one went towards the water, and Elfin, Preyas and Slight came out of it.

"Calling all Bakugan!" Said Preyas. "Listen up, everyone!" A small army of Bakugan rose up.

"This is an emergency evacuation! If you stay here, you'll die!" Said Elfin. Another small army rose. Slight caused a small whirlpool to form in the water, making the rest of the Bakugan come out of it.

"Everybody needs to move, now!" A beam was coming out of the aircraft, and it was bringing up the Bakugan.

"Hurry everyone, come with us!" Said Elfin.

* * *

"You must stay calm, but move quickly!" Said Drago.

"You heard him people, on the double!" Said Percival.

"We need all of you to come, now!" Said Leonidas.

* * *

"Let's go!" Said Nemus. "Let's go!"

"Come along now!" Said Pyreon. "No Bakugan left behind!"

* * *

We were staring at Spectra. "I've never seen Spectra so cooperative." Said Ace.

"He's creating the Ultimate Bakugan" started Shun.

"But it won't be so ultimate if the others are dead." I finished.

"He's only helping because it helps him. He's still not to be trusted." Said Shun.

"Whatever his reasons are, Shun, I'm still glad he's helping. Without his ship we'd be toast." Said Baron.

"That's true, but I'm not sure we can." Said Marucho.

"Come on, don't be so negative, guys." Said Dan. "You saw the way he battled alongside of us. He was in it to win it and had our backs 100%! He's definitely on our side now." Mira looked at Dan, then back to Spectra. She walked up behind him.

"So, um, Keith, where is Gus right now?" She asked. Spectra was silent. "I mean, he's usually right by your side is all." The two flashed back to what Spectra had said at the palace to Zenoheld. "What happened to him?"

"After he lost his battle with Zenoheld, Gus disappeared without a trace." Mira gasped.

"Is that why you're helping us, then? Is it to avenge Gus?" Spectra nodded, then turned to her.

"So tell me Mira, where exactly on Earth do you plan on taking all of the Bakugan we're transporting?"

"Well, I uh." Stammered Dan.

"Guys, we can just take them all to my house for now." Said Marucho.

"That's a great idea! We can easily fit them all at your place, Marucho!" Said Dan. "Which means we don't have to split them up!"

"Very well then. I will set the coordinates for a reentry to Marucho's house." Said Spectra. He walked past us. "Please, come with me."

"You got it!" Said Marucho.

"Wait, I'm coming too!" Said Ace. "Just to make sure you get the coordinates right." Spectra stopped walking, and Marucho did as well. Marucho turned to Ace.

"Very well, as you like." Spectra continued walking.

* * *

Runo was eating even faster than Dan while Tigrerra watched. "Slow down Runo! You're going to choke!"

"I'm just so steamed!" She said, as she ate another meat patty. "Those guys left us behind again, I just can't stand it! How rude!"

"I understand, but you should still take it easy!"

"Tigrerra's right, Runo." Said Julie, who was doing aerobics in the same room. "You're gonna chomp your tongue off if you're not careful."

"I can't believe you're not angry too!"

"Well, I was, but then I started exercising and all my anger went away. You should try it!" She continued her workout, and a gate opened behind her. Runo noticed and stopped eating. "Oh look! A Dimension Gate just opened up!"

"Oh wow! It must be Dan and the others! They're ba" a large stream of Bakugan began filling up the room. Runo and Julie were swept away as Kato knocked.

"Miss Runo, are you finished? May I take your lunch dishes now?" Kato then opened the door, releasing the flood of Bakugan into the hallway. All three of them screamed as they were swept away.

* * *

Baron looked at his Gauntlet. "Master Dan, we're running out of time!"

"I hate to say it, but I don't think we could save them all." Said Mira.

"Even in our reality, in a story written about you guys, it took four days to be able to evacuate all the Bakugan from New Vestroia." I said. "And that was with all of your Guardian bakugan, past present and future in their true forms."

"We'll just keep going until we get as many as we can!" Said Dan. "We can't just give up."

"Hurry up, we've only got about a minute left guys." Said Baron, worriedly.

"I know!"

"Hey Dan, if we wait any longer, Drago and the others won't have enough time to escape." Said Shun. Dan growled and clenched his fists. He ran for the launch bay, and the rest of us followed.

"Hey, guys, time to split." Said Dan. The Bakugan flew over.

"Hold on, Dan. We haven't saved everyone yet." Said Drago.

"I know buddy, but we're totally out of time."

"Are you telling us to leave the others behind?" Asked Percival.

"I don't like it either, guys, but we've got no choice here!"

"Nemus, if we don't go now, you guys are gonna be ghosts!" Said Baron.

"I understand." Said Nemus. We hurried back to the transporter.

"Okay, I will transport you now." Said Spectra, once the Bakugan were on the platform. Preyas jumped, and Spectra looked at him.

"Hold on a sec, where's Drago?"

"Speaking of which, where's Leonidas?" Asked Pyreon.

"Huh?" Asked Ace. "Weren't they with you?"

"I heard them saying that they weren't going to leave anyone behind." Said Percival.

"Of course they did." Said Helios. "Always playing the heroes."

* * *

"Hey Drago, Wait!" Said Dan.

"Leo, please hold on a second." Both Bakugan stopped.

"Wait!" We said. Drago turned around, then Leonidas did.

"I'm sorry, Dan, but I can't leave knowing others will be left behind."

"Same here, Atom."

"Drago, Leonidas, you guys did your best, no one's gonna blame you!" Said Dan.

* * *

"Hey Spectra, can you transport the ones that are here for now?" Asked Marucho.

"All right then." Spectra pressed a few keys, and the Bakugan transported.

"Hey, thanks a lot. I'm sure Drago and Leonidas will be right along, but better safe than sorry."

"Right." Agreed Ace. Spectra looked over his shoulder.

"Looks like Drago and Leonidas aren't the only ones who've decided to stay behind." Helios was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"Many have already given their lives in order to save the Bakugan race from extinction." Said Drago. "The wise and noble Nova Lion and Wavern."

"Not to mention the seven ancient soldiers." Said Leonidas. "If we give up now,"

"Then their sacrifices will have been in vain." Finished Drago.

"Drago!" Said Dan.

"Leo."

Helios came flying in out of nowhere. "You're a fool, Drago!" He hit Drago. "And you as well, Leonidas!" He hit Leonidas, then went behind them. They turned, and the door opened.

"Helios!" The three Bakugan were having a stare down.

"Your cheap theatrics are touching, but I'm not going to let you murder yourselves!" Said Helios. "We still have a score to settle, and I'm not letting you get out of it that easily!"

"Out of our way." Said Drago.

"You come back to Earth with me right now, or we battle it out to the end, right here!" Said Helios. Drago and Leonidas growled.

* * *

The Vexos were waiting for the message from Professor Clay. A screen popped up. "King Zenoheld, the BT system is moments away from activating. 30 seconds before fire. Our dimension wave will be deactivated. In that very instant, the Bakugan will return to their original forms, and the brawlers will sit by and watch helplessly as their beloved comrades turn to dust."

"Sounds perfect!" Said Shadow, as he mimicked Dan's nose flick. "Eh guys?" He laughed.

"Farewell to you, worthless Bakugan." Said Zenoheld.

* * *

The green lights turned off on the BT system, and the Bakugan returned to normal. "What's going on?" Asked Helios.

"We're back to normal." Said Drago.

"Thirty seconds and counting, guys!" Said Baron. Dan ran forward.

"Drago, we've got to bust it buddy! Only 30 seconds left!"

"Leo, please!"

"I'll only need half that to finish you." Said Helios.

"Helios, we don't have time for your nonsense. Said Leonidas.

"What if I help you destroy that thing?" He flew towards the BT system. "We'll smash it into a million pieces."

"Very well, we destroy it, we'll fight you." Said Drago as he and Leonidas flew after Helios. "Make sure you aim at the same spot as us."

"You make sure, Drago and Leonidas, I'm always dead on." All three Bakugan surrounded the BT system.

"Shooting Dragon!"

"Ragnarok Cannon!"

"Quantum Flux!" All three attacks hit, but did nothing against the BT system.

"What?" Asked Drago.

"Impossible!" Said Helios.

"No damage." Said Leonidas.

"Unbelieveable!" Said Mira. "Even together, Drago, Helios and Leonidas didn't put a scratch on that thing!"

"I told you guys." Said Shun.

"15 seconds left!" Said Baron.

"Drago!" Said Dan, as he exited the ship.

"Leo!" I followed Dan, forgetting what was to happen.

"Dan, Atom!"

We hit the ground and continued on. "Drago!"

"Leo!"

"Let's hit it again." Said Helios. Drago and Leonidas landed.

"Wait a second." Said Drago.

"Giving up?" Asked Helios.

"Let's try this." Said Drago, as he attempted to lift the BT system.

"Are you crazy?" Asked Helios.

"Let me help." Said Leonidas, as he began to try and lift it as well. The BT system moved a little. And then, they were able to lift it. They flew up just as we got there.

"Drago!" Shouted Dan.

"I remember this."

* * *

"Sir, it appears that the BT system has moved."

"What's that?" Asked Clay.

"Putting it up on the monitor now." A simplistic map of New Vestroia popped up, showing that the BT system was moving up.

"It's climbing into the atmosphere. I don't understand, how could that possibly be?" He thought for a moment. "It must be those Bakugan!"

* * *

Drago and Leonidas were ascending higher and higher, carrying the BT system with them.

* * *

"The BT system has an effective radius of 6000 kilometers. As long as it doesn't get that far away from the ground it can't be stopped."

"Five seconds to system activation, sir."

"They've run out of time."

* * *

The others ran up to us, and Baron looked at his Gauntlet. "Four seconds left!"

* * *

"Just a little bit further." Said Drago.

"Just a little more." Agreed Leonidas.

"Almost." Then, the BT system glowed. "Almost!"

* * *

We could see a very bright light above us. "Drago!" Yelled Dan.

* * *

"The BT system has activated."

* * *

Drago and Leonidas were blinded by the BT system as it began to destroy them. "I'm sorry, everyone." Thought Drago.

"If only there was a way to save everyone." Thought Leonidas. "I would take it." They both closed their eyes.

* * *

Drago entered a dream state. "Drago." Said a voice. Drago opened his eyes, and saw a very bright light.

"That's, the light of the perfect core!"

"Drago, don't be afraid."

"That voice." Said Drago. The light transformed into Wavern. "Wavern?"

"Drago, there is still much for you to do. You cannot end things here."

"Wavern, you" Wavern began to disappear.

* * *

Leonidas entered a dream state. "Leo." Leonidas opened his eyes, and saw himself in a strange area, with hundreds, if not thousands of different colored lines all around him. "Leo, do you know where you are?"

"Where I am? How would I know that?" He asked.

"You should know because of the powers I entrusted into you." Chronogian began to take form.

"Chronogian? But how?"

"I didn't fade with the other warriors because I was still needed, but my time is coming to an end. There is a reason I gave my powers to you, Slight and Pyreon. I needed someone to take my place."

"Someone to take your place?"

"Leonidas, where you are is in between realities, a place few have ever seen. You were gifted my powers because I believe in you, Slight and Pyreon to keep this reality safe from harm, safe from major instabilities. However, only one true Timeline Bakugan may exist at any given time. That is why you are here."

"But why? Why me?"

"Because, you were chosen. You cannot give in now, not ever."

"Chronogian." The Bakugan in question began to fade.

"Remember, Leonidas, I am counting on you to take up my mantle." The dream began to fade.

* * *

Drago and Leonidas were still trying to get the BT system away from New Vestroia. "She's right, I can't die yet. I won't!" Drago opened his eyes.

"He's right, I am the one who was chosen to protect this Reality. Who would do it if I was gone? I won't give up!" Leonidas opened his eyes. Then, they each began to try and absorb the power coming from the BT system. Colored light went towards Drago while pure, white light went towards Leonidas.

* * *

"What's this?" Asked Clay. The energy meter was dropping quickly. "It can't be! The BT system is losing energy like crazy!" The lights were flickering on the BT system, first the Attributic lights, then the timeline lights.

"The system doesn't have enough energy to destroy any Bakugan on New Vestroia."

"What's happening Clay?" Asked Zenoheld. "Explain yourself immediately."

Clay appeared on a screen. "I am sorry, sir. But it seems that something is absorbing the energies from the BT system, and causing it to self destruct."

"That can't be!" Said Zenoheld.

* * *

Energy was still flowing into Drago and Leonidas as they began to glow, and then a flash of light erupted from them. Floating before the BT system was Helix Dragonoid and Realital Leonidas. Then the two focused energy on the BT system, destroying it. A bright light emerged from them.

* * *

"The BT system has been destroyed, sir."

"And it appears a large gamma curve energy wave is heading this way."

"What? It's travelling across dimensions?" Asked Clay. "But how?" Outside of the palace, a dimensional crack formed, and energy spewed out of it, causing the entire place to rumble. Then, some of the energy focused on the BT system, and destroyed it. In the control room, the consoles shorted out, and puffed out smoke. Alarms began going off.

"Evacuate, Evacuate!"

"Huh?" Asked Shadow.

"Professor Clay!" Said Hydron.

"I'm gonna get those brawlers!" Said Lync. "Just you wait, I'm gonna get 'em!"

"I can't believe it." Said Mylene. "We had them and we just let them go."

"It would seem that I underestimated our young friends." Said Zenoheld, angrily.

* * *

The light above us vanished, and we all just stared at it. "Drago." Said Dan. Spectra looked at Helios.

"Helios, are you ok?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"So then the BT system." Said Shun. "I guess it wasn't activated at all, you guys."

"It would appear that it didn't." Agreed Spectra.

"Drago and Leonidas did it!" Said Mira. "They stopped the BT system."

"Then why, if he's fine why didn't Drago come down yet?"

"Maybe, Master Drago and Master Leonidas had to," started Baron.

"Sacrifice themselves to save the others." Finished Marucho. Dan was crying.

"Drago."

"Oh Dan." Said Mira. She looked at me. "Why aren't you crying?"

"Why do you think?" Before she could reply, Ace looked up and gasped.

"Guys, look! Look up there!" Dan and Mira looked up. Above us, Drago and Leonidas were flying down.

"Drago? Drago, you're alive!"

"I knew it." I said.

"Dan!"

"Atom!"

"Drago!"

"Leo!"

"Drago!" Said Mira.

"It's him!" Said Marucho.

"Welcome back!" Said Baron as we ran over. They landed just as we reached them.

"I thought." Said Dan as he wiped his tears. "I thought you didn't make it, buddy."

"Leo, I knew you would pull through."

"I'm sorry I worried you, Dan."

"I never had any doubt in you."

"Looks like you've evolved again." Said Dan.

"Yes, it would appear that we have." Said Drago.

"You look like you've been pumping iron!" Said Baron.

"Yeah, you're looking super buff!" Agreed Mira.

"Evolved again I see." Said Spectra.

"Still looks like nothing to me." Said Helios.

"Seems that New Vestroia is okay now." Said Drago.

"Good, very good." Agreed Leonidas.

"Hmph. Big deal." Said Helios.

"Helios." Said Both Drago and Leonidas.

"You just keep evolving like you, you could gain the advantage on me. The truth is, you never will. And I'll take you down to prove it!"

"It never ends with you." Said Leonidas.

Mira looked back and forth between Drago and Leonidas and Helios, then she ran over to Spectra. "So what's his problem Keith? Are we not on the same team now? We fought well together, didn't we?" She held out her hand, only for it to be slapped away by Spectra. "Keith, why?"

"He's Spectra." Said Dan.

"The time is not now." I said.

"Mira, I told you when we started this not to mistake us for partners, didn't I? I work alone."

"But Keith." Spectra simply turned and walked away towards Helios.

"Time to go, Helios.

"Spectra." Said Dan. Spectra transported onto the Destroyer, and it began to take off. "Come on, can't we all just get along?" A gate opened in front of the Destroyer.

"Just wait Drago and Leonidas. Next time we meet I'll pound you into the ground!"

"Until then." Said Drago and Leonidas.

"I am the ultimate Bakugan." Helios flew up to the Destroyer, and went into the gate after it.

"Oh, we'll see." Said Dan after the gate closed.

"Yes, we will." I agreed.

* * *

 _The BT system is destroyed, and we beat the Vexos for the second time. However, new troubles arise when we receive phantom data in Interspace. We get our first look at the future, and decide that we need to know who these guys are. Us shifters know, but the rest need to learn. Looks like Baron is up first._


	39. Blast from the Future

**Sorry for the long wait guys! Very, very sorry. I was having a bit too much fun playing some Minecraft with my friends. Anyways, I've given myself a set time for writing, and the next one should be up Sunday or Monday. Enjoy, and make sure to check some other people as well, I.E., Bakuganman and Switch-on-97.**

The BT was fully operational, but wasn't strong enough to destroy all Bakugan across all dimensions. However, it was still powerful enough to destroy all of those on New Vestroia. We tried our best to save them all, but were running out of time. That's when Drago and Leo took the BT system straight up. They absorbed the powers within it, and evolved. Now, we're going to head back to Earth.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

"All right, I think that's everyone." Said Dan. We had just escorted the rest of the Bakugan from Marucho's house back to New Vestroia. "It's a good thing we triple checked." He looked at Marucho. "It'd be a huge drag if we found out we accidentally left someone behind."

"I thought we were going to be the ones left behind when Spectra took off on us." Said Marucho.

"No kidding!" Agreed Baron. "Lucky for us, Drago's new powers allowed him to open a Dimension gate for us."

"The most important thing is that the BT system is history." Said Drago.

"We can agree on that." Said Leonidas.

"It's because of your bravery that New Vestroia and the Bakugan race was saved from annihilation. Thank you brawlers, and brothers Drago and Leonidas." Said a Haos Verias.

"Haha, no problem, Verias!" Said Dan. "Any time, pal." He turned to Drago. "Ready?"

"Ready." Agreed Drago as he nodded. "Back to Earth." We all jumped through the gate.

"It only gets worse from here." I thought.

* * *

Julie was holding a straw in her mouth, as she and Runo were waiting for us. A gate opened in the same room, and Shun came out first. The girls stood up. "Hey, you guys are back! That was fast." Said Julie. Runo screamed, and ran for the gate. Dan and I came through, and we caught our respective Bakugan. Runo ran up to Dan.

"Welcome back, Dan."

"It's good to be home." He agreed. Kato called us on the intercom.

"Excuse me, but Master Klaus has contacted us and is asking for an update. Please come to the communication room."

"We'll be there right away." Said Dan, and we all hurried towards the comms room. Klaus was waiting. "Hey Klaus."

"It's good to see you all again. How are things going with returning the Bakugan?"

"We finished!" Said Baron. "Every Bakugan accounted for!"

"So, what you're saying is, the Bakugan you evacuated to Earth are now safely returned to New Vestroia? That's great news!"

"It's a miracle we were able to save them all." Said Mira. "I honestly thought Drago, Leonidas and the others were goners. Luckily, they were able to drag the BT system up into the atmosphere and destroy it."

"Drago absorbed the Attribute energies that were powering the BT system." Said Dan.

"And Leonidas was able to absorb the Timeline energy as well. Now, they've evolved again."

"What a way to really stick it to the Vexos." Said Baron.

"At the time, we were only concerned with saving New Vestroia." Said Drago.

"And our brothers and sisters." Agreed Leonidas.

"Do we know what happened to the Vexos?" Asked Marucho.

"As soon as you guys radioed me, I conducted a scan on the dimensional universe looking for the Mother Palace. But, it seems I was too late. There was no sign of them anywhere."

"Hmph." Said Ace, as he hit his hand. "So those lousy creeps escaped into another dimension. Unbelieveable."

"I guess we won the battle and not the war." Said Percival.

"Oh man!" Said Julie. "Just when you think it's over."

"Uh-huh." Agreed Runo. "I thought we were done looking over our shoulders."

"Okay, take it easy guys." Said Dan. "They show their ugly mugs around here, we'll take them down again. Drago can beat anything they throw at us. Combine that with Leonidas, and they got nothing. They've evolved, Drago into a Helix Dragonoid, and Leonidas into Realital Leonidas. Let's see those mechanical pieces of junk even try something."

"Yes, I dare them!" Said Drago and Leonidas at the same time.

"I had better stay here on Vestal to keep an eye out just in case." Said Klaus. "Just in case Zenoheld and the Vexos decide to return."

"That's a great idea, thanks Klaus." Said Mira.

"Not at all, I'm just trying to do my share you guys. I guess it's a"

"Master Klaus, it's almost time for the Klaus foundation executive branch board meeting." Said Sirenoid. "After that, you have a lunch meeting with Vestals new government officials, and then this afternoon we have the shoot for the new real estate commercial."

"Thank you for reminding me, my dear." Said Klaus as he moved the screen away from Sirenoid.

"Sounds like you're staying on Vestal for a few reasons other than the Vexos, buddy." Said Dan.

"Well, that's life in the fast lane, my boy. I guess, until next time."

"Take it easy Klaus." The screen turned off, and Dan turned to the Vestals present. "I guess if you guys want to head back home to Vestal too, that's cool."

"Actually Dan, I was hoping to stay here on Earth and continue my training." Said Baron.

"Yeah?"

"Watching you and Drago, as well as atom and Leonidas brawling has inspired me. I want to get better, to be like you! So how about it, huh? How about it?" He asked as he bowed. Nemus floated up.

"I would be honored if you would let me study under you as well, Helix Dragonoid and Realital Leonidas."

"Of course." Said both Bakugan is question.

"I was thinking of sticking around too." Said Ace, to Dan and Baron's surprise. "After defeating the Vexos, I'm totally pumped." Percival jumped onto his shoulder.

"Oh, me too. Everything inside of me is telling me to train and become stronger."

"Alright then!" Said Dan. "Let's all brush up on our brawling skills. That way, we'll be ready if the Vexos show up again."

"I agree with you Dan." Said Marucho. "I'll go prepare the Bakugan Interspace system for battle."

"That's a perfect idea Marucho." Said Dan. The two nodded. "Yeah! This is gonna be awesome." The small group began cheering and talking.

"I can't believe they just got back and already they wanna brawl again." Said Runo.

"You know boys, they've got one track minds." Said Julie. "At least the Shifters are more calm right now."

"Yeah, I haven't heard them the entire time. I wonder what's going on with them." Agreed Runo. It was true, we were being very quiet, but not for the reasons typical of us. We were digesting some information that Leonidas shared with us.

* * *

We were walking down the hall to the Communication room when Leonidas darted down a different hallway. I ran after him, and Tom and Azion wondered what was going on so they came as well. I caught up with Leonidas not too long after he went down the hallway, and he turned to face me. "Atom, we need to talk."

"About what?" Tom and Azion came up.

"About what happened when me and Drago destroyed the BT system."

"Let me guess, you had a dream or vision of some sort." Said Azion.

"Correct. It was from Chronogian." We gasped.

"But why? Why would he contact you then and not before? We all saw that he was alive back at the Palace." I said.

"He told me why he gave the Timeline energy to Me, Pyreon and Slight."

"Wasn't it to keep it away from the Vexos?" Asked Slight.

"Yeah, with it they could've destroyed all Bakugan across all dimensions." Agreed Pyreon.

"It wasn't just about the BT system. Chronogian's time was coming to an end, but he was still needed. That's why he didn't fade with the others, and why he entrusted his energy into the three of us: it was to find another Timeline Bakugan to take his place."

"Wait, so you mean that all three of our Bakugan are Timeline Bakugan?" Asked Azion.

"No, only one true Timeline Bakugan can exist. And that fate has befallen me."

"So, he was asking you to take his place, basically." I said.

"Yes. That's why he gave me that vision which allowed me to survive the BT system long enough with Drago to absorb the power."

* * *

The information still rattled us, despite everything we knew. From what Leonidas told us, he was the next Guardian Bakugan for the timeline. That meant he was destined to protect a Reality, while his partner went through them. I heard snapping, and looked up to see Runo snapping in front of me. "Hello, Earth to Atom. You in there?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" I asked.

"What's up with you guys?" Asked Julie. "You've hardly said a word since you've been back."

I decided to not answer, and instead ask a question. "Runo, doesn't your dad expect you back soon?" She checked her watch.

"Oh man, you're right! I've gotta go, see you soon!" She rushed out the door.

"Man, if she's going, I better go too." Said Julie. "See you guys!" She ran out the door following Runo.

"That was a close one." I thought.

* * *

"I'm home!" Said Runo, as she walked into the Cafe.

"Oh Runo! You're back! Come over here and give your old man a hug!" Her dad grabbed her in a bear hug. "Oh man, I've missed you so much! I'm so glad you're home my baby girl!" Julie just watched them.

"Don't you just love family reunions?" She asked herself.

* * *

"Okay kids, dig in!" Said Dan's mom. "I made all your favorites! This is in honor of your return, Daniel. Oh, we missed you terribly. Not to mention Atom, Azion and Tom!"

"Don't dissapoint her, boys. Make sure you clean your plates." Said Dan's dad.

"Don't worry Dad, I will." Said Dan. He turned to his mother. "Thanks mom, you're the best." She giggled.

"Dan's family is so great." Thought Mira. She envisioned Spectra and Clay. "I wonder if my dad, my brother and I will ever be a family again."

"Mira, why the long face?" Asked Ace. "We won. Just cheer up, life is good, okay."

"Ace, uh"

"Don't say anything. Just eat up and look happy for Dan's mom, and huh?" Dan's mom was holding a bowl filled with food.

"Did you leave any room for your favorite? Sweet and sour bar."

"I, uh, uh"

Baron ate happily. "You're cooking is the greatest, Master Dan's mom! I can't get enough, I just can't get enough of it!"

"Why thank you, Baron, sweetie." She looked at Mira. "You okay, dear? Eat up, before it gets cold, kay?"

"Come on, Mira, eat up." Said Dan. "I could say the same for you three." He said, indicating us.

The Bakugan all gathered in the middle of the table. "Humans are strange." Said Drago.

"Always celebrating with food." Agreed Wilda.

"Or consoling themselves." Said Percival.

"And then there's Baron." Said Nemus.

"He never stops eating, does he?" Asked Percival. Drago, Wilda and Nemus all laughed while Leonidas did not. He was thinking about what it meant now that he was the Guardian of the Timeline. Then, Dan's phone rang.

"Uh, hello?" He asked after he answered the call.

"Hey Dan." Said Marucho.

"Marucho, what's up? Asked Dan. "We were just eating. So, is the Bakugan Interspace ready yet there buddy?"

"That's just it, Dan. You guys need to get down here to see this." Said Marucho. Dan hung up, and rushed out the door.

"Well, you know how he is." I said. "May the rest of us be excused?"

"Sure thing." Said Dan's mom. We all stood and ran after Dan. Before long, we made it to Marucho's house and Kato let us in. We dashed to the Interspace control room. The doors opened.

"Hey, what's happening?" Asked Dan.

Marucho turned around. "Well. it seems when they fired it up, the technicians found some Phantom Data they they've never seen in the Bakugan Interspace before."

"Marucho, we have isolated the location of the anomaly. It appears it is inside the battlefield."

"Yes, and it shows that the data signature's consistent with that of a Bakugan."

"What exactly does that mean?" Asked Dan. "Tell us."

"A Bakugan has found it's way inside!" Said Drago.

"But how'd it do that?" Asked Baron.

"And who do you think it could be?" Asked Shun.

"The enemy, I bet." Said Mira.

"Why sit around here guessing?" Asked Dan. "Why don't we go inside and find out for sure?"

Marucho nodded, and got interspace up and running. We soon transported inside.

"It feels different from the last time we were here." Said Mira.

"Yeah, like something scary's gonna jump out and grab us any second." Said Ace.

"Stop it guys, you're freaking me out." Said Baron. Dan just stared down the battlefield, while us shifters watched him.

"Shall we go in, Dan?" Asked Marucho. Dan nodded, and the door opened. We were transported inside.

"Huh, look at that, there's nothing here." Said Dan. Then, he turned. "Whoa!"

"What the?" Asked Drago. Before us was Hawktor, Aranaut, Akwimos and Cordem. We just stared at them.

"Who the heck are these guys?" Asked Dan. "Got any clue there, huh Drago buddy?"

"I have no idea. I've never seen them before."

"Whoa, no way!"

"How can there be Bakugan that even Drago doesn't know about?" Asked Shun.

"Oh no, maybe they're mechanical Bakugan that the Vexos have created!" Said Mira.

"No way!" Said Dan.

"No, they're not Mechanical Bakugan." Said Drago.

"He's right, but they're awfully suspicious looking." Said Ingram.

Marucho looked at a screen. "Scanners indicate they're digital clones synthesized from the Phantom data."

"What's that?" Asked Mira. "Digital clones?"

"Yeah Mira. Bakugan Interspace is a virtual environment, so they must be mirror images of what they are in the real world."

"Sir, we think we've isolated the source of the Phantom Data that created the mysterious digital clones. It appears as though it came from a rogue transmission that we accidentally intercepted the other day."

"The rogue transmission." Said Marucho. "Of course! That's it!"

"Marucho, do you mind translating for us, pal?" Asked Dan.

"Yes, please do." Said Drago.

"I can do it." Said Tom. Me and Azion looked at him. "I'm serious. Marucho's technicians detected an anomalous signal that had gained access the mainframe of Bakugan Interspace and transferred a large amount of data, and they couldn't identify the source or nature of the data, just that it was very large. There was also a strange noise associated with it."

"Yeah, the signal had an encryption so complex, I've never seen anything like it. Because of that, we couldn't trace it. All we could do was analyze the data, but it was such a huge amount, we hadn't finished before we had to depart for the attack mission at the Mother Palace." Said Marucho. Dan walked up to Aranaut.

"Listen up, you guys better tell us who you are and where you're" He said. Then, he touched Aranaut's foot, and he glowed. Then, the others glowed, and they all returned to ball form. All four floated in front of Dan. "Well, this is getting us nowhere."

"They're either shy, or just mocking us." Said Ace. "But either way, they're ticking me off. It's like dealing with spoiled children, know what I mean?"

"There's not much we can do if we can't even communicate with them." Said Mira.

"You can't communicate with them directly." Said Azion. "As digital clones, they can't talk or respond."

"I know a way they might communicate." Said Baron. "If they can't talk, then maybe they'll want to brawl us in a battle!" We all looked at him as he put on his gauntlet. "Bakugan style, of course!"

"That idea works for me." Said Nemus.

"Nice one, dude." Said Dan. Aranaut flew over to Baron. "Huh? Looks like you've got your opponent, Baron."

"This is too awesome! Looks like this one's a Haos Bakugan, so me and Nemus, oh yeah, we're gonna take him down alright!"

"I'm ready when you are, Baron."

"But those Bakugan don't have partner brawlers to guide them." Said Shun. "How's this gonna work you guys?"

"Yeah guys, how can you possibly brawl without a brawler?" Asked Mira.

"Marucho has a plan." Said Tom.

"Leave it to me guys!" Marucho snapped his fingers, and light came down on Baron. Another light came down a few feet away from Baron. Both lights disappeared to reveal two Barons.

"Whoa! What the heck?"

"Based on your vital statistics Baron, I've created an opponent avatar of you. Now you can do battle against Avatar Baron." Said Marucho.

"I don't know." Said Dan. "This is kind of weird, yet cool at the same time! You know what I mean?"

"Yes." Said Drago.

"Not nearly as weird as some things we've seen outside of the reality." Said Azion.

"All right, let's get this party started!" Said Baron.

"Let's get this party started." Said Avatar Baron.

"Crazy." Said Dan.

"No, more like creepy." Said Baron. "This is weird." We headed for the stands while Avatar Baron's Gauntlet scanned Aranaut, and it went a little fuzzy. Then, it's eyes flashed.

"Whoa, check it out, did you see his eyes?" Asked Marucho. "That's weird. I wonder if it's evolved from the Phantom Data."

"Why do I feel like we're in a for surprise this battle?" Asked Ace.

"Because you are." I said. Ace looked at me.

"Now you talk? You've been quiet all day."

"Keep your guard up, Baron!" Called Dan.

"I got it!" He called back.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" Said both brawlers.

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Avatar Baron. "Get ready, Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, stand!" Aranaut jumped up. "Rise Haos Aranaut!"

"A power level of 900?" Asked Baron. "This is unbelievable!"

"Time to show them what we've got, Baron." Said Nemus.

"Oh yeah! Okay Nemus, let's bring the pain! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" Before Nemus could say anything, Aranaut hit him.

"Whoa, what was that?" Asked Mira.

"Oh man, I did not see that coming!" Said Dan.

"That guy's lightning fast." Agreed Drago.

"Aranaut is known for his speed in battle." I said. Dan looked at me. "In some cases, he can move faster than most Bakugan can see." Aranaut was bouncing on his feet, ready to brawl.

"Lucky shot." Said Baron. "Let's try this again." He held up an ability as Nemus got ready. "Ability Activate! Haos Force!" Nemus's staff lit up, and he fired at Aranaut.

"Ability Activate!" Aranaut dodged Nemus's attacks with ease.

"Stay still, you." Said Nemus.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Said Baron. "Ability Activate! Sparkly Roa!" Nemus encased himself inside of a pyramid shaped shield. "That should block your attack there, buddy."

"Ability Activate!" Aranaut spun in the air, and then collided with Nemus's shield, breaking it. He then proceeded to kick Nemus, to everyone's surprise. He was defeated.

"Nemus!" Shouted Baron as he rolled to his feet.

"Oh man, this guy is killer." Said Dan. "I've never seen any of his moves before."

"Yes, and his Bakugan is unlike anything I have ever seen." Agreed Drago.

"Aranaut is also known for his powerful offensive and defensive abilities."

"Hey!" Said Baron. "I can't believe my clone is kicking my butt! That makes me so stinking mad! Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Stand!"

"Back at ya. Bakugan, brawl."

"You are driving me crazy!"

"Now you know how I feel." Said Ace.

Aranaut was approaching Nemus. "Gate Card, Open! Phantasmorphic!" Aranaut's legs turned to stone, causing him to be unable to move. "Phantasmorphic is a gate card that freezes the opponent and brings his power level down by 100."

"Now he can't move, and he's mine." Aranaut taunted Nemus.

"Baron's pretty chill for how badly he's getting pounded out there." Said Dan.

"Maybe they're planning a surprise attack." Said Shun.

"Time to mix things up. Come Bakugan trap, Haos Guardian!" Piercian opened up, and their power levels combined.

"Ability Activate." Aranaut hit the ground and negated the gate card. Then, he dropped Nemus and Piercian's power by 300 each while increasing his own by the same.

"He nullified Baron's gate card." Said Mira.

"Baron!" Said Nemus.

"I know, I know. Ability Activate! Valkyrie Fist!" Piercian launched his shields, and they flew to either side of Aranaut and shocked him. "Ok, Nemus my man, time for our most powerful attack. Ability Activate! Sparkly Arrow!" Nemus readied an attack.

"Chew on this!" He launched it at Aranaut, and hit, defeating him. Baron caught Nemus.

"How'd you like that?"

"I like that a lot." Said Nemus. Aranaut then sent light up into Interspace's sky. We all just watched it.

"What was that?" Asked Baron.

"Halftime fireworks show, maybe?"

"Gate Card, set." Said Avatar Baron. "Let's speed this up, Bakugan Brawl!"

"Uh oh, guess we better get our heads back in the game." Said Baron. "Kick it, Bakugan Brawl!" Nemus and Aranaut again faced each other.

"You're not getting any cheat shots in on me this time."

"Look look, we got them. They're on the run now, Nemus." Aranaut taunted again, and Avatar Baron pressed a few buttons on his Gauntlet.

 _Ready, Battle Crusher._ Avatar Baron grabbed it.

"Hey wait, that's not a Bakugan trap!"

"If not, then it must be!" Exclaimed Nemus.

"Battle Gear Boost!" Said Avatar Baron. Battle Crusher appeared around Aranaut.

"Oh dude, he just" started Dan.

"Launched in a battle gear!" Finished Drago. They thought back to their battle against Zenoheld. "Sounds like a trap. It's just like the one Helios used."

"But how?" Asked Mira.

"Oh no, how the heck did he get that thing?" Asked Baron.

"Battle Gear Ability, Activate!" The small cannon on Aranaut's back extended, and he locked onto Nemus. He went up 1000 Gs.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Said Marucho. "His power level just doubled."

"Aranaut is from a world at war, his abilities have to be strong in order for him to survive." Said Tom.

"Nemus!" Said Baron, worriedly. Aranaut fired, and knocked Nemus over. "Nemus! Ability, Activate! Sparkly Arrow!" Nemus launched the attack. Aranaut fired again, and the two attacks met in the middle. However, Aranaut's attack just plowed through Nemus's. "He's too powerful now! Nemus can't keep this up! Let's go, Guardian!" Piercian landed behind Aranaut. "Ability Activate! Tank Bunker!" Piercian's legs folded up, and his shields became mirrors. "Here we go, Nemus. Ability Activate!" Aranaut's power went way down. "Sparkly Arrow!"

"With this brilliant light, I will purify you from all evil!" Nemus fired at Piercian, who reflected it at Aranaut.

"He did it!" Said Dan.

"We did it." Said Baron.

"Not quite." Said Azion. The light disappeared from Aranaut.

"What the?" Asked Nemus.

"He activated an ability somehow!" Said Shun. Nemus fired again, but Battle Crusher blocked all the attacks.

"No way!" Said Baron.

"Oh, check it out!" Said Ace. "He nullified Baron and Nemus's ability!" Then, Battle Crushed shot out many lasers in a full circle, hitting Nemus and Piercian. Then, the attack started hitting the stands. The roof began to collapse, and the system strained. Then, the attack ceased. Baron looked up to see the field decimated.

"What kind of a Bakugan was that?" Asked Nemus, as he and Piercian were defeated. They rolled to Baron's hands.

"Nemus, no!" Aranaut returned to Avatar Baron, and he disappeared, leaving Aranaut. Then, the field broke down.

"Dude, what just happened?" Asked Dan.

"I don't understand, the battlefield just disappeared." Said Marucho.

"It probably overloaded." Said Tom.

"That was some display of power." Said Baron.

"If that were a real battle, I shudder to think what might have happened to me." Said Nemus.

"Did you catch the equipment he was working with?" Asked Ace. "And how did they get the battle gear? Mira?"

"Maybe the rogue transmission came from my brother." Said Mira.

"The scariest thing of all was that they made no attempt to communicate with us directly at all." Said Drago.

"Who are you guys, anyhow?" Asked Dan. "And what exactly do you want with us?" We just stared them down.

* * *

 _I don't understand why Spectra keeps refusing to team up with us. Together we could defeat Zenoheld once and for all! But, he's so caught up in his scheme to create the ultimate Bakugan, he can't see that a partnership would be a good thing for everyone! Once he launched his plan, he's determined to have Helios battle us, again! Even though they've gone through another amazing evolution. So, if he want's fight, he's got one! We'll finish this once and for all!_

 _This is the final one, Dan! Let's make this count!_


	40. Spectra's Last Stand

**Another few days, and another chapter. Anyways, I bet a few of you can figure out exactly what is going on with Leonidas being the Timeline Bakugan now, but this chapter should enlighten the rest of you. Be ready, it's going to be a wild ride.**

Interspace was a good idea, but what happens when Data is transmitted to it? What happens is an appearance of something from our future. Baron decided to brawl, and was quickly defeated, resulting in the battlefield collapsing. Now, we're waiting.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Spectra's ship was flying through space, and he was deep in thought. "It was just before we joined the battle brawlers at the mother palace that we received a rogue transmission containing Phantom Data."

* * *

"Master Spectra, is that?" Asked Gus.

"Look at this, how very interesting. It seems that the only chance Helios has to defeat Drago and Leonidas, is to evolve at a faster rate than them. This Phantom Data may provide us with the key to do that."

"That's incredible, sir." Said Gus.

"It is, isn't it?" Gus went over to a different monitor, then the DNA strand began to act strangely. "Gus, come look at this!" The DNA disappeared, and a strange looking object took form.

"You did it, sir."

* * *

Spectra turned to where Gus was when he said that. Helios came over to Spectra. "It's time. We can finally execute our plan to make you the Ultimate Bakugan."

"Finally." Said Helios.

"Get ready, Dan and Atom. The final battle will soon be upon you!"

* * *

"I still have no clue where those Bakugan came from." Said Dan. "It's just so weird."

"The one I fought was crazy strong." Said Baron.

"No kidding." Said Dan.

"I've taken some hard hits before, but that was unlike anything I've ever encountered." Said Nemus.

"I don't like this, guys. There's just too many question marks involved in this."

"I'm with Ace." Said Percival.

"Those Bakugan have to be connected to the Phantom Data somehow." Said Shun. "And I think Helios's battle gear probably is too."

"But how can we be sure?" Asked Ingram.

"Well, my team is analyzing the data as fast as they can, but it's heavily encrypted so it's going to take a lot of time."

"Oh, I just love a good mystery!" Said Elfin.

"Are you for real?" Asked Preyas.

"Maybe we should chill, we don't know that they're our enemies." Said Runo.

"Runo has a point." Said Tigrerra.

"Why would they hurt us?" Asked Julie. "We just destroyed the BT system."

"Our people should finally be at peace." Agreed Gorem.

"Well, let's hope that's truly the case." Said Mira.

"For all of our sakes." Agreed Wilda.

"I just had an idea!" Said Elfin. "How about we ask the shifters?"

"They never give a straight enough answer." Argued Ingram. "And even when they do, we still can't understand it."

* * *

Spectra's ship was still flying, and he was at a window. "There will be no more distractions." Said Helios. "No more rescue missions or confused agendas. In my next battle, I will be victorious!"

"It's good to see you haven't lost your fire, Helios."

"It burns hotter than ever, Spectra."

* * *

Mira opened her locket on her necklace. "There's nothing more you could do, Mira." Said Wilda.

"What's wrong, girl?" Asked Julie.

"Yeah Mira, talk to us, we're here for you." Agreed Runo. Mira clenched her hand and closed the locket.

"No, it's nothing. I was just thinking about the Phantom data. Listen, let's do something fun for a change! Anyone up for bowling? What do you say?"

"Quit pretending." Said Ace.

"Huh?" Asked Mira as she stood.

"You're wondering where Spectra is, just like us."

"Actually." Said Mira as she turned. "Ace, you're wrong. Keith is nothing more than a distant memory to me now. And I've laid him to rest, for good."

"Mira." Said Runo. Mira put on her necklace.

"Mira, I think there's something I should tell you." Said Dan.

"Uh-huh?"

"Spectra may be dead to you, but I'm not ready to give up on him yet. I'm convinced he could be a great addition to the team. And I'll tell him that, if we ever see him again. Believe it."

"Dan, I'm, I'm really glad, you're still this optimistic about Keith. I hope you're right, and that maybe one day he'll still come around." Then Kato came onto the screen.

"Excuse me, but dinner is ready." Dan was the first one out of the room. The ones who were in the room with him chased after him.

* * *

The screen turned on in the room us Shifters were in. "Excuse me, but dinner is served."

"Thanks Kato, we'll be there in a few." Said Azion. Then he turned to me. "You sure?"

"I'm positive. We need to tell them." I said.

"We'll follow your lead, but I think it's a mistake." Said Tom. I got up, and headed out the room. Azion and Tom followed me. When we got there, Dan was chanting.

"I love Tuesdays, cus it's Taco night! I love Tuesdays, cus it's Taco night!"

"I really like tacos too, but" started Baron.

"So annoying." Agreed Ace.

"Ah, give me a break! I'm totally starving!" Then, his brain went into overdrive.

"Dan Kuso." Said a voice. Then my brain went into the same state. "Atom." Dan stood up. "Can you hear me, Dan and Atom?"

"Huh? Spectra?" Asked Dan.

* * *

Spectra was on a high cliff. "It is time, Dan and Atom. Let's battle!"

* * *

"What?" Asked Dan. "What do you mean?" He looked around. "Where are you? Show yourself!"

"Come on, Spectra." Said Ace.

"I think he's speaking to Dan telepathically." Said Shun. "That's why we can't hear him."

"The same is probably happening to Atom." Said Azion.

"Tell me why you want to battle." Said Dan.

"It's time to finalize my creation of the Ultimate Bakugan!" Dan rushed to the roof, and all of us that were there followed him.

"Are you still going on about that crazy plan of yours? There's been enough fighting, Spectra. It's time for peace!" Marucho, Runo, Julie and Mira came up.

"Who's Dan yelling at?" Asked Preyas.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Agreed Elfin.

"Um, Dan." Said Marucho.

"Ace, what is it?" Asked Mira.

"Spectra's communicating with Dan and Atom."

"Huh?"

"Now Taco night's ruined." Said Dan. He looked at the spoon still in his hand, and threw it on the ground. "Drago!"

"Helios, can you hear me?" Asked Drago, after he was brought out of Dan's jacket.

* * *

"I hear you, Drago!"

"The time for talking is over. Let the final battle begin now!"

"I'm ready to realize my dream!"

* * *

"You want a final battle, you got it! But this time, you won't be walking away!" Said Dan.

"Dan, your grip!" Groaned Drago.

"Oh, sorry pal." Said Dan as he released his fist around Drago.

"Are you ready or not, Dan? And what about you, Atom?"

"Yeah, more than ready." Said Dan. "Let's do this, Spectra!"

"Dan!" Said Mira.

"No, don't do it!" Said Runo.

"Spectra abandoned you." Agreed Julie.

"You don't owe his the satisfaction of a final battle." Said Marucho.

"Don't care." Said Dan.

"They won't leave us alone until we finish this." Said Drago, as Percival and Ingram came over.

"Be careful, friend." Said Ingram.

"Good luck."

"Stop it guys, you're freaking me out!" Said Baron.

"We still don't know if he's connected to the Phantom Data!" Said Ace.

"Calm down, Dan. you're letting your emotions get the best of you."

"Yeah, I agree with Ace and Shun." Said Marucho. "Why don't you take a bit of time to think this thing through?"

"Forget it. I don't need to. I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Please, don't do it!" Said Mira.

"I'm sorry, but I have to. What do you say, Drago? You ready to show these clown who the boss is?"

"Absolutely."

"I'm afraid Dan is right." I said. "They won't stop, and he does know what he's doing." The group looked at me. "I'm serious. Dan will win this day, and we all know it. You don't have to be a shifter to know that." I walked over to Dan. "You got this."

"Then I'm going too." Said Mira.

"Yeah, me too!" Agreed Julie.

"I guess, you guys can count me in." Said Runo.

"Why should you two get to have all the fun?" Asked Ace.

"Yeah, we at least want to watch!" Agreed Percival.

"Let's go!" Said Marucho.

"We're right behind you!" Said Baron.

"We all believe in you." Said Azion.

"We know you will do it." Agreed Tom. Shun nodded.

"All right, looks like we're travelling as a team, then." Said Dan. "Okay, Drago?"

"Leave it to me." Drago floated up, and his eyes glowed in a rainbow of colors. Before long, he found out where Spectra and Helios were. "I found him!" He glowed, and everybody transported.

* * *

Spectra watched us transport in. "I see you brought an army. Am I fighting your whole crew, Dan and Atom?"

"Nope, just me!" Said Dan.

"Just you?" Asked Spectra. "What about Atom?"

"He decided to give me this chance, and that's that. You ready?"

"Fine by me." Said Helios. "Any last words, Drago?"

"Just three, Helios. Bring it on." The combatants stared each other down.

"Oh Keith." Said Mira.

"Remember to be on your guard, Dan." Said Marucho.

"Yeah, something seems a little different about Spectra today." Agreed Ace.

"Yep." Said Dan.

"Keep your eyes peeled guys." Said Baron.

"Watch their backs." Said Mira.

"I'm on it." Said Shun.

"Me too." Said Runo.

"Yeah! Ditto!" Said Julie. Dan jumped to a nearby ledge.

"I am going to enjoy this." Said Spectra.

"Not as much as me." Said Dan. They both loaded their gauntlets.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!"

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Spectra. "No mercy, Helios."

"Don't worry, I have none in my heart to give."

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Pyrus Helios Mark Two!" Helios roared.

"Drago, you ready buddy?"

"Ready!" Drago closed up, and Dan caught him.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Pyrus Helix Dragonoid!"

After Drago revealed himself, Spectra spoke. "At last, the final battle has begun!"

"Time to dance, Spectra. Let's go, let's do it!"

Both sides were silent for a little bit. "Ability, Activate!" Said Spectra. "Chaos Power Cannon!"

"Ability Activate! Dragon Hummer!" Helios fired, and Drago dodged out of the way." Helios continued to try and hit Drago, but to no avail.

"You got faster, Drago." Said Helios, as Drago continued to dodge in the air. "Stay still!"

"You wish!" Said drago, as he blocked a shot with his hand.

"Helios, keep firing on him! Ability Activate! Pulsing Twister!" Helios charged up an attack, and fired at Drago, bringing him down to 400 Gs. Then, he rammed into Drago. "Ability Activate! Discharger!" Helios fired into the air, and created a lightning storm that transferred 300 Gs. Then, he hit Drago down. He tried to get up, and Helios stepped down on his neck.

"I told you I'd finish you off, Drago!"

"Gate Card, Open! Active Ghost!" Helios lifted into the air as the gate opened.

"Here it comes!"

"No way! Ability, Activate! Firim Tornado! This should nullify your gate card!" A massive tornado of fire erupted, and negated the gate card while transferring 400 Gs.

"Yeah, nice one!" Said Ace.

"Great Counter attack!" Said Marucho.

"Ability Activate! Galactic Dragon!" Drago fired at Helios, which stunned him, then rammed him into a cliff.

"F.A.R.B.U.S. EM, Activate!"

"Unable to repair damage. Defense Ability malfunction."

"What do you mean it's malfunctioning?"

Helios was sparking all over. "Damage sustained from Galactic Dragon 85%. Damage level orange and climbing. Defense system failure. Activating main body safety protocols."

"Not yet, I can still fight!" Said Helios just before he was defeated.

Spectra growled. "I can't believe we lost by so much!"

Dan caught Drago. "So, Spectra, finished trying to prove you're the best yet?"

"In your dreams! I'd rather die trying than finish second. And so would Helios."

"Be careful what you wish for, Spectra! Gate Card, Set! Go Drago, Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" Drago roared.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" Helios roared and Dan set an ability.

"Ability Activate! Galactic Dragon!" Drago fired.

"Ability Activate! Ragnarok Cannon!" Helios's chest opened.

"That was a lucky shot before, Drago. You're going down!" Helios fired at Drago, and the attacks collided. They cancelled each other out.

"Talk is cheap, Helios." Said Drago, as his power went down.

"Fusion Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Dragon Surge!"

"I will not be defeated!" Said Drago. He brought his hands together, and a fireball began to form. It grew larger as Helios watched. Then, Drago brought his hands to his side, and thrust them forward at Helios, firing the attack.

"Ability Activate!" Said Spectra through the smoke. "Dragon Pincer!" Helios fired his hand and it fired lasers at Drago. Then Helios came through the smoke and fired at Drago as well.

"Quit your jumping around!" He continued to fire as Drago dodged.

Dan held out an ability. "Ability Activate." He set it. "Helis Shield!" Drago was encased in a transparent, red shield. Helios's hand attempted to grab Drago, but bounced off the shield. It returned to Helios. "Come on, let's go, let's finish this, Drago buddy!"

"My pleasure!" Said Drago.

"You heard them Helios!" Said Spectra.

"I'm gonna tear you apart, Drago!" His eyes narrowed. "Say goodbye!" Helios raised his hand, and impaled himself in the side.

"Helios, what are you doing?" Asked Drago.

Helios pulled something out. "Safety circuit malfunction. Energy circuit disabled. All security circuits have been deactivated." Helios's power rose.

"What have you done?"

Helios spread his legs further apart, getting ready. "Now nothing can stop me from fighting you to the very end!"

"Look at him, he's gone completely crazy!" Said Ace.

"Not quite, he pulled out his safety circuits and power regulators." I said. "He just made himself use a lot more power than needed."

"Okay, you really want to fight that badly?" Asked Dan. "Gate Card, Open! Land Pressure!" Helios didn't seem that affected.

"You think you can stop me?" He asked. He raised his fist up, then sent it down onto the card, shattering it. "Spectra, summon the battle gear!" Spectra pressed a few buttons on his Gauntlet, and light appeared above it.

"Ready, Twin Destructor." The light formed into the battle gear, and Spectra grabbed it.

"Battle Gear, boost!" He threw it, and it replaced Helios's wings. He roared, and Spectra set an ability card.

"Battle Gear Ability, Activate! Twin Destructor!" Helios began firing at Drago, who took to the air as Helios continued to fire at him. Helios transferred 200 Gs, and targeted onto Drago. "Now, Helios!"

"Okay! Here you go, Drago!"

"You're the one going down!" Said Dan. "Ability, Activate! Burning Reflector!" Drago created a shield of fire in front of him, which put him and Helios 100 Gs apart, with Helios still leading.

"It's no use." Said Spectra.

"It's over!" Agreed Helios. He fired at Drago's shield, destroying it. Drago fell down, defeated.

"Drago!" Yelled Dan. Dan fell backward from the force.

"Oh no!" Said Marucho, as Dan reached for Drago.

"That was intense." He got up. "Who boy, you were right there, Spectra. This final battle has been a whole lot of fun!"

"Gate Card, Set." Said Spectra. "Now, Helios! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"Here we go again, Drago." Drago simply closed. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"Battle Gear, Boost!"

"Ability Activate, Spinning Wall!" Said Dan. Drago transferred 500 Gs.

"Gate Card, Open! Enemy Resetter!" He set an Ability. "Battle Gear Ability, Activate! Twin Destructor - Level Two!" Helios got ready. "The Enemy Resetter nullifies all the opponent's abilities, and it also works with the Battle Gear, doubling the attack power of the Battle Gear's abilities." Spectra laughed. "There's no way you can win now!" Dan growled.

"You time has come, Drago." Said Helios. "Say good night!" Helios fired at the tornado and Drago. It broke apart in a big explosion, and Drago went to the ground, where Helios continued to fire.

"Drago!" Yelled Dan.

"3," I said.

"Can you feel it?" asked Helios. "Your life slipping away?" Drago was hit by a few blasts, and fell backwards.

"2,"

"Hold on, Drago!"

"1." I said. Then, Helios's battle gear malfunctioned.

"Huh?" asked Helios as it stopped firing. "What?" He landed. "I'm not done with you!" Twin Destructor tried to spin up again, but electricity flew off of it.

"Get up, Drago!" Said Dan. Drago stood, ready for battle.

"Keep fighting, Helios!" Said Spectra. The two ran for each other, and collided. Drago grabbed onto the twin cannons while Helios grabbed onto his arms. Drago bent the cannons, and broke the battle gear right of off Helios.

"What?" It sparked, then exploded, bringing Helios down by 100 Gs.

"The Battle Gear!" Said Spectra. Helios looked forward, only to see Drago's hand coming. It hit, causing damage.

"Now it's over, Helios." Said Drago.

"Never! I will destroy you!" Helios rushed forward, and rammed Drago into a large wall of stone.

"Man that was harsh!" Said Baron.

"No kidding. My ribs hurt just watching it." Agreed Nemus. The two combatants began to trade blows. Then, Drago rushed forward, and the two grabbed each other's hands.

"Enough!" yelled Drago.

"I will not lose! Did you hear me?" Asked Helios. The two struggled against each other.

"Yes. We will not be defeated!" Said Spectra. "Ability, Activate! Chaos Cannon!" Helios attacked with a dark red beam. Dan brought up an ability.

"Not so fast! Ability, Activate!" He set the ability. "Drago Phalanx!" Drago fired a bright, red beam from his hands, and the two attacks collided.

"Wow." Said Runo.

"Yeah, you could say that again!" Said Marucho.

The Bakugan were still fighting for supremacy. "Drago!"

"Helios!"

"You don't know when to give up, do you?" Asked Helios.

"I could say the same about you!" Retorted Drago. All the Bakugan just looked on.

"We are a family." Said Ingram.

"Together, we fight" started Percival.

"As a team." Finished Wilda.

"Drago's battle" said Nemus.

"Is our battle!" Said Elfin.

"Come on, Drago!" Said Dan. "We're almost there!"

"He might not be able to access Realities," started Slight.

"But he could beat any that challenge him!" Finished Pyreon.

"Give it your all!" Said Dan.

"Come Brothers and Sisters, lend me your strength!" Said Drago. "Dragon Phalanx!" His attack gained strength, and began to push back Helios's.

"No Helios!" Helios fought to keep his ground, but was struck by Drago's attack. A large explosion ensued, kicking Dan backwards and breaking the pillar Spectra was on. The bright light faded, showing Drago and Helios on opposite sides of a large crater. Drago stood up, and Spectra got out of Helios's hand. "Helios." His life guage went down to zero.

"I'm broken." Replied Helios. Drago walked up, and Helios was just able to sit up. "I am the one who's been defeated for good." He stood.

"Helios." Said Drago.

"Drago, you were the Ultimate Bakugan!" Said Helios, as he pointed to the sky. "You are number one!"

"That's not important." Helios looked at Drago, then collapsed. "Helios!" Drago bent down to help Helios up. "Come on, you're okay."

"Drago, thank you." We all approached Spectra.

"You okay, Spectra?" Asked Dan.

"You're good, Dan." Said Spectra. "The best."

"Huh?" Asked Dan. Then he realized what Spectra said. "Thanks man."

"Perhaps it's time that I consider working with the best instead of against him." Spectra reached for his mask, and removed it, to Dan and Mira's surprise. The dark clouds above vanished. Everybody was surprised except us Shifters, and Mira was smiling. Keith looked towards the sky. "Things are looking, brighter."

"Oh Keith!" Said Mira, as she ran up to hug him. "Thank goodness you're back!" Keith looked at me.

"I have one question though. Why did you let Dan brawl when you had the biggest advantage?"

"I'll explain later. For now, just have your family reunion."

* * *

 _So, Keith finally came around, and Mira is overjoyed. We shifters convinced the Brawlers that he had truly joined us, and they were able to accept that. Then, Keith got the idea to make Drago a Battle Gear. Good thing we still have a few Bakugan to brawl in Interspace so he can get some data. However, when Dan is done, he turns his attention to me, and I have to reveal the truth._

 **I don't ask this often, but please tell me what I can do to improve my story, and what you liked and didn't. It really helps me to improve, and it will make this story even better. Also, if any of you are writers, perhaps you could create your own Reality Shifters in different Realities. You can find something about it in my profile if you're interested. Anyways, I'll see you guys in a few days.**


	41. Battle Gear Conundrum

**Still behind, but catching up. Hopefully New Vestroia will be done by the end of summer, and I can get to work on Gundalian Invaders. I actually don't know how I'm going to put the Shifters in, but I know who I'm going to add. Anyways, still looking for a Subterra Brawler. One last thing, I need to thank you all for reading. I know it's a long story, but then again, so was Bakugan Battle Brawlers - New Vestroia. I need to thank you all for sticking with me in my story, and I hope to continue to write for all of you. With that said, read on!"**

Just after destroying the BT system, Spectra challenged Dan to a brawl, and was determined to prove himself and Helios the best. Too bad for them, Drago came through and won the brawl. Then, both Helios and Spectra said that Dan and Drago were the best, and Spectra decided to come over to our side.

* * *

Powers beyond reality,

Brought about by few.

Crossing time and space,

Changing the race.

Creating a whole new world.

The time to combine is now,

The time to recreate is upon.

The time now to find the power

To regain your lost time.

* * *

Mira was sitting outside, near a Gazebo. "Keith, I'm so scared that this is too good to be true. Please be back for good." She said to herself.

"Hey Mira!" Said Dan. She looked up. "What're you doing up so early?" She stood up.

"Uh, well, you know." Keith walked up.

"Good morning, Mira." She gripped her necklace tighter.

"Good morning!" Before too long, the rest of the brawlers woke up. They went outside to see Mira with Keith, and decided to sit in the Gazebo.

"Would you look at those two?" Asked Baron. "It looks like, they're totally back to normal with each other. They're both acting as if the whole Spectra thing never happened."

"Spectra's dead now, so we should all act that way!" Said Marucho. Tom and Azion walked up.

"Yep." Agreed Dan. "He's Keith now. The newest member of the battle brawlers."

"Hmph." Said Ace. "You guys are awful quick to trust him."

"Hey, come on, what's your problem, man?" Asked Dan. "You were there at the end of that battle. When he took his mask off and said he didn't want to fight, he meant it!"

"Would you take it easy, Dan?" Asked Julie. "Ace is just mad because Mira's focus is on someone else and not him."

"Huh? What're you talking about?"

Runo giggled. "Aw, cute and clueless."

"Mira's just excited to see her big bro, okay lover boy?" Said Julie, directed at Ace. She slapped him on the back. He staggered, then turned to her.

"Are you out of your mind!" He asked.

"Julie's right, you've got nothing to worry about." Said Percival.

"What?" Asked Ace. "I don't need this from you too!" Everybody laughed.

"Ace, you might have your doubts, but Keith is no longer the person he was. He might not have any qualms about putting the mask back on, but he will do it for the right reasons." Ace looked at Tom.

"Excuse me, everyone, may I have your attention please?" Asked Kato over loudspeaker. "Could I ask you all to please assemble in the operation room?"

"Huh?" Asked Dan. "What for?" Marucho jumped off his chair.

"Oh, wicked! It's ready!"

"Huh?" Asked Mira.

"It's time." Said Keith. They all headed towards the control room.

* * *

"Master Atom, may I request your presence in the control room?" Asked Kato.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." I said. Then I looked at Leonidas. "I'm going to tell them today. Are you ready?"

Leonidas sighed. "I wish there was another way." He was thinking, though.

"Let's go, then." I grabbed him, and walked to the control room. I went in through the door. Strange music was playing.

"I wanted to show you this." Said Marucho. "It's a scan of the Phantom Data we received a few days ago."

"What is it?" Asked Dan.

"Is that thing making music?" Asked Runo.

"Now look here." Said Marucho, as he brought another subscreen up. "The one on the right is the Data Keith received."

"Whoa, check it out!" Said Ace.

"Both strands are practically identical!" Said Shun.

"Actually, I think you're wrong, Shun." Said Marucho. "Come and take a closer look, see." Marucho turned the data he had gotten, and overlaid the two strands.

"Oh man!" Said Dan. The two strands synced up perfectly.

"Yep! Both Data strands are exactly the same!" Said Marucho.

"No way!" Said Mira, as she looked at Keith. "What are the odds that Keith would receive the same data as us?"

"Who know?" Asked Baron. "But that must be the reason why the Bakugan I fought in Interspace had the same battle gear as Helios." He thought back to the battle gears. "If that data is how you built the battle gear, then does that mean we can rig some sick machinery for Nemus too?"

"If anyone should get the next set of battle gear, it's Drago!" Said Helios.

"What?" asked Drago as he turned around. "Why me?"

"It's true." Said Keith. "With his current stage of evolution, we could analyze Drago's DNA code, and splice it with the Phantom Data. From that, we could build a customized set of battle gear for Drago."

"I'm not sure." Said Dan.

"Sounds risky." Agreed Drago.

"Oh, no way!" Said Julie. "Think of how powerful you'd be, Drago!"

Dan ran up. "That's a good point! You'd be unstoppable with some Battle Gear!"

"But I thought I already was unstoppable." Said Drago.

"Huh?" Asked Dan. "Well, I guess you and Leonidas did destroy the BT system on your own, and you beat Helios." He thought back. "Now that you've evolved into Helix Dragonoid, maybe you don't need the Battle Gear."

"Dan, Drago is satisfied." Said Shun. "Don't force him."

"I feel good the way I am." Agreed Drago.

"Don't deny yourself this improvement, Drago." Argued Helios.

"We need to consider the possibility that we're not the only ones with the Phantom Data." Said Keith.

"Do you think, Father?" Asked Mira. She gasped.

* * *

"Useless, incompetent fools!" Said Zenoheld. "You're supposed to be working with me, not against me! This is twice you've destroyed my plans!" Hydron backed away. Zenoheld grabbed his son, and picked him up by the shirt. "Once again, I am forced to flee to another dimension like a scurrying rodent, all because you failed me!"

"But, father!" Said Hydron.

"SILENCE!" Yelled Zenoheld. He dropped Hydron.

"Please, your royal majesty, we did the best we could." Said Mylene. "It's not us who failed you."

"Then who did?"

"I don't want to point fingers, if you could be patient"

"ENOUGH! I've been patient! And now, have nothing to show for it! Answer my question! Now!"

"Sir!" Said Mylene.

"It's Professor Clay's fault!" Said Hydron. "He and his Mechanical Bakugan are the useless ones!"

"Clay, huh?" Asked Zenoheld. "Someone bring him to me right now!"

* * *

Clay was analyzing some data. "I knew it. I should've analyzed this sooner. It was a mistake to focus everything on the Mechanical Bakugan strategy. Hopefully I'm not too late to salvage this and bring King Zenoheld a victory." He continued to type away. "Spectra may have had a head start on this, but no matter. His gift is for fighting, not science, so he's at a disadvantage. I will harness the power of this mysterious data and take it to a level no one else can." The data then did something strange, and zoomed in onto a certain part, showing a purple galaxy. "What is this? It looks as though there is a map embedded here. And it leads back to the dimension where the transmission containing the data originated from!" He laughed. "What an interesting new development this is! Let's see who has the head start now, my son! Let's see!"

* * *

"Do you really think the Vexos have the same data?" Asked Dan.

"I offered to share it with Professor Clay, and he wasn't interested. That suggests to me that he probably already has it."

"If they have the same technology, then we've got no choice! We have to upgrade to Battle Gear! If we want to win, then we have to level the playing field! But" he kneeled down to look at Drago, "how do you feel about a mechanical body, Drago?"

"Now good."

"It's against our nature." Agreed Wilda.

"We fought so hard to prove we are sentient beings." Said Nemus.

"What you're asking is the first step towards turning us into mindless, robot drones." Agreed Percival.

"The battle gear we would be creating would be utilizing your DNA code. It would be organic to your body, no foreign. It would be a totally natural enhancement." Said Keith.

"You're saying it would be like constructing armor from our own flesh and bone?" Asked Ingram.

"As long as you can assure me that it's nothing like what the Vexos did with Mechanical Bakugan, or how you altered Helios when you tried to make him the Ultimate Bakugan."

"Drago." Said Dan.

"Be sure." Agreed Marucho. Everybody looked at him.

"Okay." Said Drago. "I'll do it for the benefit of the group."

"Right on." Said Dan.

"You're the best!" Agreed Marucho. Dan stood up.

"Drago's a total rock star!" Said Baron.

Elfin shoved Preyas out of the way. "Oh, you're so brave!" Drago floated up to Dan.

"Come on, let's go!"

"You bet." Said Dan, as he grabbed Drago. Keith directed them to a small panel, and instructed Dan to put Drago into it. Dan did so, and Keith did the same with Helios. Information began popping up on the screen.

"Drago's evolution is so advanced, it's going to take some time to fully analyze his DNA. For now, we can create a hybrid prototype by splicing a portion of his DNA strand with Helios's battle gear. It's won't be as precise as the final version, but it will give us a sense of the possibilities."

Helios turned to Drago. "Try not to scratch my battle gear, okay?"

Drago turned to Helios. "I'll do my best."

"Here we go." Said Keith. He typed onto a nearby keyboard, and everybody watched as the DNA data combined and showed Drago with battle gear.

"Woah!" Said Dan.

"Well, this version is just a mockup, of course." Said Keith. Everybody looked at him. "Based on the system's initial analysis of Drago's DNA. And its compatibility with Helios's battle gear."

"So, depending on the results of the analysis, the final version could be quite different from this?" Asked Marucho. "I can't wait to see it! The suspense is killing me! This is worse than waiting to open your presents on Christmas morning!"

"Would it help if we put Drago in Bakugan Interspace and then scanned and collected his battle results from there?" Asked Mira.

"Huh?" Asked Dan. "Good idea."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Asked Marucho. Before long, we were transporting into Bakugan Interspace.

"Why is it so hard to find the right time to tell them?" I thought to myself.

"So this is Bakugan Interspace." Said Keith.

"Ha, look who's still here!" Said Dan, looking behind Keith. "Good thing we're looking for opponents." Keith turned to see the Bakugan.

"Keith, meet Subterra Coredem, Ventus Hawktor, Aquos Akwimos and Haos Aranaut." Said Marucho.

"How do you know their names?" Asked Keith.

"In my analysis of the Phantom Data, I found their names encrypted deep in the code." Said Marucho.

"It also didn't hurt that we told them." Said Azion.

"We good to go, Drago?" Asked Dan.

"Yes. I guess it's now or never." Said Drago.

"You sound nervous." Said Helios.

"Hey, who's the unlucky one who's going to go toe-to-toe with Drago?" Asked Baron. "Any of you guys brave enough? Huh? Huh?"

"Yeah, I'm game guys!" Said Ace.

"Aw, no way!" Said Julie. "Ugh, you guys get to do all the fun stuff."

"Yeah, how about giving one of us girls a turn?" Asked Runo.

"Hey, come on guys, take it easy." Said Baron. "Let's not fight."

"Yeah, what Baron said!" Agreed Nemus. "We're all on the same side here!"

"There must be a fair way for us to decide." Said Ingram.

"Listen up, I developed the Battle Gear, I'm the one who's going to fight." Said Keith. He walked past Dan. Then, he turned and put on his mask. "Except, I'll be fighting as Spectra!"

"But, Keith!" Said Mira.

"Okay." Said Dan. Helios floated over to Spectra, and he chuckled.

"Still up for it?" Asked Helios.

"Sure, why not? Let's do it for old times sake." Said Dan. The two stared each other down.

"You can do this, Dan!" Said Julie.

"Go Dan, go!" Said Runo.

"Oh Keith." Said Mira.

"Remember Drago, we're friends with Keith, but we're brawling with Spectra. So let's give him our 100%, ok?"

"Of course! No question." The four digital Bakugan returned to Ball form and went to Spectra. He caught Coredem and Hawktor.

"Helios, I'd like to see what these strange Bakugan can do. Why don't you sit this one out?"

"I understand." He said, sadly. He floated away a little.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!"

"Bring it on, Spectra!" Said Dan. "Gate Card, Set!" It expanded in a red shockwave. "Let's go, Drago. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Go, Pyrus Helix Dragonoid!" Drago roared.

"Go! Bakugan, Brawl!" He threw Hawktor. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise, Ventus Hawktor!"

"Here I come!" said Drago. He swooped towards Hawktor, and they clasped hands.

"Whoa! Drago looks more fierce than ever!" Said Ace.

"Both those guys have power levels of 900." Said Marucho. "No way, that's totally intense!"

"That means they're even, right from the start." Said Preyas.

"Enough." Said Spectra. Hawktor broke from the battle.

"What's that?" Asked Dan. "Running away already?"

"I don't think he is." Said Drago.

"Bakugan, brawl!" Said Spectra. He threw Coredem. "Bakugan, Stand! Go, Subterra Coredem!"

"Seriously? Two against one this early in the battle?" Asked Dan.

"This simulation is useless unless we go all out." Said Spectra. "Go, Coredem! Fight!" Coredem's helmet closed, and his eyes glowed. He lifted off the ground a little, and rammed into Drago. "Hawktor, Ability Activate!" Hawktor shot down lots of small daggers.

"Aw, Drago, dang!" Said Dan as he loaded an ability. "Ability Activate! Dragon Hummer!" Hawktor's ability was negated.

"What?" Asked Spectra.

"Dragon Hummer is an ability unique to Pyrus Helix Dragonoid. It puts Drago into hyper-mobility hand-to-hand combat mode and nullifies the opponent's ability. Now Drago! Take them down hard, buddy!"

"My pleasure!" Drago tried to punch Coredem, who simply grabbed Drago's fist and swung him around, throwing him back to his side.

"Whoa!" Said Baron. "He's getting rag dolled!"

"Now that's power." Agreed Shun.

Drago turned around and stopped going through the air. "Big deal." He looked behind himself. "Huh?" Hawktor came down and grabbed Drago near his head. He threw Drago down.

"Drago!"

"These digital clones are not too shabby." Said Spectra.

"They are might opponents indeed." Agreed Helios. "I'm going to have to up my game so I don't get left behind."

"I don't understand." Thought Spectra. "Where did all this data come from?"

"Spectra!" Said Dan. Spectra looked up. "No time for daydreaming, pal! Wake up! Ability Activate!" Drago became cloaked in flames. "Galactic Dragon!"

"Hawktor! Ability Activate!" Hawktor became enclosed in a shield. Drago fired. "Coredem, protect Hawktor! Ability Activate!" Spectra activated another ability which caused Drago to lose 400 Gs. Then, Drago lost another 400. Coredem created a brown shield in front of himself and Hawktor. Drago's attack hit, but did nothing.

"What the?" Asked Drago.

"Man he's good." Said Dan as the flames disappeared.

"This is bad!" Said Preyas.

"He's taking a real beating out there!" Said Elfin.

"Dan, come on!" Said Spectra. Dan looked at him. "Use the Battle Gear now! This is the perfect time to test it!"

"Got it!" Said Dan. "Ready Drago?" Dan's Gauntlet began to glow, and the Battle Gear appeared above it.

Ready, Jet Core. Dan grabbed it.

"Battle Gear Boost!" Drago's wings glowed, and two cannons appeared. Then, his wings gained two eye-looking things. He gained 100 Gs, then the Battle Gear began to spark. Drago was groaning in pain. "Drago! What's wrong?"

Drago turned to Dan. "Don't worry. I'm okay. Keep going."

"Now it's our turn." Said Spectra. He pressed a button on his Gauntlet, and two battle gears emerged from the light. "Battle Gear Boost!" Both Bakugan got their Battle Gear, and gained 100 Gs.

"Man! You gave them both battle gear?" Asked Dan.

"You have to stop thinking of this as practice!" Said Spectra. "Fight like your life depends on it! Use your Battle Gear to its full potential!"

"He's right!" I said. "Dan, imagine what would happen if you met the people who sent out the data!"

"All right, I'm ready for it." Said Drago. Then, the Battle Gear sparked again, and Drago fell to his knees from the pain.

"Drago! Are you sure you're okay?" Asked Dan.

"Yes, I'm fine." Said Drago.

"Let's do this!" Said Spectra. "Hawktor, Coredem, Battle Gear Ability, Activate!" Both Bakugan attacked, as Drago struggled to stand. Just before Coredem's attack hit, Drago flew up. Then, he began dodging Hawktor's attacks.

"Whoa! Nice one!" Said Ace.

"Give it to them, Drago!" Said Runo.

"Yeah dude, way to go!" Said Dan.

Drago stopped going up, and the Battle Gear sparked again. "I don't understand, none of my Evolutions hurt like this!" Drago looked up to see Hawktor coming in. He landed a punch on Drago. Then, Coredem launched his wrecking ball-like weapon at Drago, hitting him.

"No! Drago!" Yelled Dan. Drago landed on the ground hard, and the Battle Gear continued to spark. "Ouch, you okay?" Then Dan noticed something amiss. "Oh no!"

Drago got onto his knees. "It feels like I'm being ripped apart!"

"Look, his body seems to be rejecting the Battle Gear." Said Spectra.

"Then we need to get it off of him!" Said Marucho. "It's way too dangerous to continue!"

"Uh, okay." Said Dan. "Pull the plug! Drago!"

"No, not yet." Said Drago. "We can't give up. Zenoheld and the Vexos might return."

"But Drago!" Said Dan.

"I mean it Dan, I won't quit!" He started to stand up. "I can do this. Trust me."

"Drago." Said Dan.

"His commitment is impressive." Said Spectra. "Well done, Drago."

"Spectra, if Drago says he can keep going," started Helios.

"We should let him." Finished Spectra. "Let's go! Hawktor, Coredem!" Coredem's eyes glowed, and Hawktor flew up.

"Hey! What the?" Asked Dan. Marucho ran back to the group. "Stop it, Spectra! You're not helping Drago!"

"Just listen to me closely, Dan." Said Spectra. "We need to push Drago to his potential."

"Don't give in, Drago!" Said Helios. "Don't let it destroy you!"

"Wha?" Asked Dan. "Huh?" He looked up to see Coredem and Hawktor striking.

"I got this, Dan." Said Drago. "Let's finish this, Spectra!"

"Drago." Said Dan. "Okay, I'll back your play! Battle Gear Ability, Activate! JetKor!" Coredem and Hawktor skidded to a stop.

"No way! He did it!" Said Spectra. Drago did a flip in midair, and lights focused down onto the two Bakugan. "He froze them and blocked their movement!" The Battle Gear began to spark again.

"Hold on Drago. Win this!" Said Dan.

"That's what I plan to do!" Said Drago. He used the Battle Gear to fire at the two Bakugan, defeating them." The group cheered, except me.

"Drago." Said Dan. then he noticed the two defeated Bakugan glowing. Two beams of light were sent up.

"Look up there! It happened again!" Said Marucho. The two lights vanished. Drago returned to ball form, and returned to Dan.

"We did it buddy, nice job." Said Dan. Then, Drago landed in Dan's hand, and fell to his side. "Oh no. Drago."

Ace walked over. "It took everything he had." Said Percival.

Spectra walked over. "Luckily, we managed to collect enough of his battle data. We can use it to develop a custom set of battle gear that won't damage his body."

"You want to put more Gear on him?" Asked Preyas.

"I'll put a rush on the analysis of Drago's DNA code!" Said Marucho. Spectra removed his mask.

"Mira, can you go help Marucho with that?" Asked Keith.

"Uh huh." Said Mira.

"Let's just hope the Vexos don't hit us before Keith is done." Said Shun.

"Father." Thought Mira.

* * *

Clay was walking through a hall, laughing. "I did it! I've found the Alternative!" He walked into Zenoheld's throne room. "Your majesty!" Said Clay.

"What is it?" Asked Zenoheld.

"I've found the Alternative!"

"What do you mean Alternative?"

"I came upon it as I was analyzing the unknown data. It is the ultimate weapon for the battle gear! If we can produce this alternative lethal weapon system, then it means we are assured control of all dimensional worlds!" Zenoheld looked at the schematics.

"The Ultimate Weapon for Battle Gear. Hmm. Interesting. Carry on, professor, and make this weapon a reality so we may conquer all worlds!"

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Cay laughed. "I have you now, Keith.

* * *

"Atom, may I talk to you?" Asked Keith. I turned around.

"Sure. What's it about?"

"It's about Leonidas. If I'm correct, it may be possible to outfit him with a Battle Gear as well."

"I would take the chance if I could." I said. "Leo's DNA is a copy of Drago's, but slightly mutated by the Doom Dimension."

"What do you mean if you could?" Asked Keith.

"If you remember our last battle with Zenoheld, and how Chronogian appeared, then you know that Leo is the only one with Timeline energy left. And when he and Drago destroyed the BT system, Leo got a vision from Chronogian. A very startling vision."

"Something you weren't expecting, I guess."

"Very much so. Chronogian was at the end of his time, and he needed someone new to take his place. That's why he gave the Timeline energy to Leo, Slight, and Pyreon. It was so he could find a successor."

"So, Leonidas is"

"The new Timeline Bakugan, a replacement for Chronogian, and the Guardian Bakugan of this timeline. But that means he has to do something, something that will separate us."

"I have to go outside of the Reality to take Chronogian's place." Said Leonidas.

Keith gasped. "Why have you not told the others yet?"

"I've been waiting for the right time, but it's almost time to Leo to go. He has a limited amount of time befor the gate outside of this reality closes."

"I see." Said Keith. "I suppose I will not analyze Leonidas's DNA then." He turned away. "But if you find an alternative, don't hesitate."

* * *

 _So, we got some firepower with the Battle Gear, but Professor Clay is creating something far more dangerous. So dangerous, it makes Volt face a choice to stay and keep working in the device, or leave the Vexos. Is this where the Vexos fall apart?_

 **So, what did you think? Please tell me what you liked and what you didn't like so I can try to improve!**


	42. Haos Break

**Sorry for the long wait, but it's here! The next chapter in the story. I was busy in real life and got this done in about three hours. Hope you all enjoy!**

So, Keith has finally joined us, and for the better. Not only did he and Marucho show us the similarities between their two datas, Keith was able to create Battle Gear for Drago. However, when he asked me if I would like Battle Gear for Leonidas, I was forced to tell the truth of the Timeline energy.

* * *

Powers beyond reality,

Brought about by few.

Crossing time and space,

Changing the race.

Creating a whole new world.

The time to combine is now,

The time to recreate is upon.

The time now to find the power

To regain your lost time.

* * *

A diagram of the Alternative was shown in a 3d model, and lots of people were working on it as the Vexos watched from above. "Check it out, guys." Said Mylene. "It looks like king Zenoheld is planning a new mission."

"Well that's perfect timing. Things were just starting to get boring around here." Said Shadow. Volt sighed. Then they were summoned to King Zenoheld's throne room. They got there and all but Hydron knelt down.

"It is time to make those involved with the destruction of the BT system pay for their crimes. With the lethal powers of Professor Clay's Alternative weapon system."

"Alternative?" Asked Mylene.

"When it's completed, we will harness enough power to destroy Vestal and Earth. We'll be able to annihilate every living thing who dares to oppose us! We will be unstoppable!"

"Cuckoo, cuckoo." Whispered Lync.

"Quiet! He'll hear you." Whispered Mylene.

"They will all weep such bitter tears once they feel the full force of my might wrath!"

"Excuse me, sire." Said Volt. Zenoheld glared at Volt. "The original plan was to get revenge against the brawlers who got us kicked out of Vestal, but this new mission of yours is wrong. It involves the destruction of innocents. It's not cool to punish people who did nothing to harm us, I won't do it!"

"Just stop it!" Whispered Mylene.

Hydron was scowling at Volt when Zenoheld responded. "How dare you question me!"

"Disloyal scum!" Shouted Hydron. He kicked Volt back. "You're a soldier, Volt! Not a policymaker. All you need to do is be quiet and take orders, like a good little doggie." Volt made a very angry look at Hydron.

* * *

Shun was meditating as Baron, Ace, Dan, Tom and Azion were waiting. Dan was pacing behind a couch. "You need to relax, Dan." Said Drago.

"Huh?"

"Marucho's an expert with these things. Just let him do his work."

"I wasn't really thinking about that." Baron looked at him. "I was thinking that when the Battle Gear is done we're gonna be even better then we are now! Imagine that! Aren't you stoked, buddy?"

"Yes, I've been thinking the same thing!"

* * *

Marucho was typing as lots of data streamed on his screen. "Okay, I'm going to start uploading the data from Drago's last brawl against you."

"Fingers crossed that his is gonna work." Said Keith, also typing with lots of data on his screen. Mira was watching the DNA strand in the center.

"It'll work, trust me." Said Marucho. "Mira, what's the transfer rate cycling at?"

"Is it stable?" Asked Keith. He turned to her to see her staring into space. "Mira!" He said, snapping her back to reality.

"Uh-oh, I zoned out there. Sorry guys." She typed a few keys. "Transfer cycling rate is steady and solid." She continued to type as the DNA strand continued to rotate. Before too long, all the preparations were done.

"All we can do now is wait." Said Marucho. Mira walked out the door, and Keith followed her. She rounded a corner, and leaned against a wall.

"What's going on with you?" Asked Keith.

She gasped, and turned. "Keith, you startled me."

"You seem distracted."

"I guess I've been thinking a lot about father."

"As long as he remains loyal to Zenoheld, he is our enemy, Mira."

"I guess, but I can't help thinking that," Keith's eyes widened, "well, I could convince father to come around like you did. That way we could all be together as a family again. Is that really such a crazy thing to hope for, Keith?"

"I know of a way you can contact him." He turned to the side, and reached into his pocket.

"Huh?" Keith grabbed something, and brought it out. He held out one of his bee drones.

"Is that?"

"I seriously doubt that you'll persuade him to change sides. But, if it'll make you feel better, you should at least try." Mira nodded.

* * *

Clay was typing onto a keyboard in his lab, and was focused very hard. However, he was interrupted when he heard a voice. "Father." He turned around to see Mira.

"Mira? How did you?" Then he noticed the bee. "Oh, I see. You're a hologram. How did you get your hands on the bee?"

"I borrowed it from Keith. I really wanted to see you and he said it would help."

"Spectra? You mean the two of you are?"

"Keith has changed, father. He's a member of the brawlers now."

"What?"

"Please father! I don't want to fight you anymore. I came here to ask if you would join us too."

"You won't have to fight me, provided that you stay out of my way, little girl.

"But please, you don't need to do this. We've unlocked Drago's DNA in order to build his Battle Gear."

"You did what?"

"We can use that technology to defeat Zenoheld once and for all. Do the right thing Father!"

"The right thing? Don't make me laugh."

"Father, please!"

"There's nothing further to discuss. We've chosen our separate paths, Mira. And now I think it's time we part ways."

"Come join me, please!" Clay grabbed a long, metallic pole and turned it on, showing it was a shock baton.

"Farewell, daughter!" He threw it through Mira's hologram, and shattered the bee. Mira vanished. "So Spectra and the brawlers have joined forces, huh?"

* * *

"Father." Said Mira.

* * *

The doors opened in front of Volt, who was carrying a bag. He walked into the teleporter room only to see Mylene waiting for him. "Huh?"

"Do not be foolish, Volt." Said Mylene. "You and I both know that he cannot be stopped when he gets like this."

"And you're okay to just sit by and let it happen?"

"I'm not saying I agree with him. I'm just saying that it's pointless to try and stop him. He's too powerful, too crazy."

"Maybe so, but still I can't be a part of this."

"You know what will happen if you leave." Volt looked down a little, then walked over to the transporter. "Take care of yourself, Volt. Every move you make from now on, you'll have to be looking over your shoulder."

"Yeah, I know." Said Volt, as he stepped onto the transporter. He vanished from Mylene's sight.

"Good luck, friend." Then, Mylene went to go tell Zenoheld.

"I just can't believe that insubordinate fool!" Said Zenoheld. "Hydron!"

"Sire!"

"One of your dogs has broken free of his leash! Take care of it, immediately!"

"Of course, sir."

* * *

Volt transported down to a junkyard on Vestal, and he began searching for his old home. He looked down an alley, and saw a few kids running on the other side. He followed them, and eventually entered a door. "Whoa! Volt! Welcome back!" Said Someone.

"Hey guys! Volt's back!"

"You're just in time to eat."

"Awesome! Let's throw him a party tonight!" Volt smiled as the memory faded, then it turned to a scowl.

"This place used to be home, but now, it's just full of ghosts." He thought.

* * *

Dan assembled the Battle Gear. Ready, Jet Kor. Dan grabbed it. "Battle Gear, Boost!" He threw it onto Drago, and it attached to his wings.

"So, how does that one feel, Drago?" Asked Marucho.

"Much better, I barely feel it!" Said Drago.

"Okay then, everyone." Said Spectra. "Let us begin the final test."

"Ready when you are." Said Drago.

"That a'boy, pal!" Said Dan.

"System analysis, activate. The final test of Battle Gear Drago." Said Marucho.

* * *

Volt walked through what seemed to be a power transformer. He began thinking. "This place seems so different. Then again, maybe it's me that's changed. Everything I've achieved, everything I've become. It's such a long way from where I started here." He looked up. "My success is undeniable, but still." He came to a realization. "It seems that I may have actually lost the most valuable thing of all." He said. Then a ball rolled to him, and a kid ran up. Volt picked it up, and looked at the kid. "This yours?"

"Yes sir." Volt tossed it to the kid. "Hey, are you that guy from the Vexos? Volt, right?"

"You recognize me?"

"Of course. It's not often that someone from around here makes it as big as you. You're the man!"

"But do you have any idea what we did?"

"Oh, who cares, dude? You are still our number one hero!" Volt gasped. "So, are you back here to stay, Volt?"

"Um, you bet!"

"Awesome! Can you teach me to brawl like you?"

"You mean with Bakugan?" The kid nodded.

"When I grow up, I want to be a wicked Battle Brawler, just like you!"

"Sure. Okay."

"Really? Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise." Volt stood up.

"You're the best, Volt!"

"Ha, thanks kid." He put his hand on the kid's head. "You better run along now. I bet your mom is probably wondering where you are." the kid nodded, then ran back to his friends.

"Hey guys! Volt said he was going to train me to brawl!"

"You can come out from your hiding spot now." Said Volt, after the kid was gone. Hydron walked out from behind a pile of scrap metal, clapping.

"That was inspiring. That speech you gave the kid. You're such a role model."

"What do you want? Tell me!" Hydron grinned and laughed.

"So, was it a bittersweet homecoming for you, Volt? This place is even worse than you left it." Hydron had walked into a clearing.

"Still, many people call it home." Said Volt, as he followed Hydron. "Good people, who I can't stand by and watch you destroy. This ends here, Hydron."

"Does this mean that you're leaving the Vexos?" Asked Hydron. A bird landed nearby. "I'm the one who pulled you out of this stink hole, and this is how you repay me? You've got a funny way of showing loyalty, Volt."

"I'm grateful for all you've done for me, but I just can't follow you blindly without question anymore!"

"You know, I've always hated that self-righteous attitude of yours." Hydron readied his Gauntlet.

"Okay Hydron." Said Volt. "So you wanna battle me, then? That's fine!"

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" The bird tried to fly away, but was caught in the time freeze.

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Hydron. "Go, Subterra Dryoid! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Volt. "Bakugan, Stand!" Boriates stood. "Rise Boriates!" Volt set an ability. "Ability Activate! Prometheus Cannon!" Boriates transferred 300 Gs.

"You may look big and tough, but so what?" Asked Hydron. "Ability, Activate! Murasame Blade!" Dryoid gained 300 Gs, and started deflecting the attacks with its blade. "Fusion Ability, Activate! Shoo Dragon Fly!" Dryoid's blade became longer and turned blue.

"Smash him Boriates!" Boriates attempted to do so, but Dryoid jumped over it's fist and counter-attacked.

"Nice try, Volt." Said Hydron as he loaded an ability. "Fusion Ability, Activate! Geki dust Barrier!" Dryoid transferred 300 Gs. "That's the way, Dryoid!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Volt. "Gun Durance!" Boriates's back opened up a little, and blasted Dryoid, halving its power. "So, do you like that, Hydron?"

"Blast!" Shouted Hydron.

"You've forgotten I'm not the same young kid you dragged out of here all those years ago!" Dryoid landed on the ground on its back. Then, Boriates turned and blasted it. Again and again. Dryoid attempted to block a blast, but was losing ground.

"Now I'm annoyed!" Said Hydron. "Gate Card, Open! Element Merge!" Boriates lost 200 Gs, which were transferred to Dryoid. Volt growled. "Fusion Ability, Activate! This'll be over in a flash." Dryoid jumped over Boriates. "Restu Lightning!" Dryoid attacked Boriates. "Too sweet."

"Ability Activate! Odin Shield!" Said Volt. Dryoid was shoved backwards by light as the abilities were negated.

"I don't understand! Why isn't the Murasame Blade working?"

"The Odin Shield nullifies all abilities that have been activated and it stops any other abilities from getting played. This is it!" Hydron growled. "Ability Activate! Tempest Arrow!" Boriates aimed its cannons up into the air, and fired. The clouds above lit up, then lightning shot down onto Dryoid. It lost by 200 Gs. Hydron sighed as Volt caught Boriates.

"Not bad Volt, but trust me, you won't be so lucky next time around! I can promise you that much!"

"Let's not do this! We can both walk away right now with our honor intact! And never see each other."

"Unfortunately for you, it's not that easy, Volt." Hydron picked up Dryoid. "You see, I have this overwhelming need to crush anyone who opposes me!"

"You spoiled brat!" Yelled Volt.

Hydron stood up. "What did you just say to me? Who do you think you are?"

"You're at a disadvantage because your privileged upbringing means that battle has always been a game! Where I'm from it was a means of survival! Gate Card, Set!" Said Volt, determined. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"Bakugan, Stand!" When both stood, Boriates charged at Dryoid, and Volt pressed a few buttons on his Gauntlet. It began to glow. Custom Battle Ability has performed a program update. The Hexagon on Boriates's head glowed, and it gained 300 Gs. Boriates hit Dryoid hard. "What the?" Asked Hydron.

"Go Boriates!" Yelled Volt.

"Ability Activate! Murasame Blade!" Dryoid attempted to slice at Boriates.

"You might as well be attacking Boriates with a toothpick!" Boriates blocked the strike, and hit back.

"He countered without using an ability!" Dryoid fell backwards and the Murasame blade deactivated. "Ability Activate!" Said Hydron hastily. "Ray Blade!" Two blades shot our of Dryoid's wrists. It charged at Boriates again.

"That won't help you either." Said Volt. Boriates grabbed Dryoid and held it up. Then, it threw Dryoid on the ground, deactivating the Ray Blade. "Stay down and walk away. Otherwise this ends in tears for you. You just can't win this thing!"

"Silence you! Dryoid! Get up!" Dryoid slowly got up.

"Okay then." Dryoid got up, and tried to regain its balance.

"You're going down his time! Ability Activate! Trance Sword!" Dryoid shot small blades at Boriates, but they did nothing. Boriates instead waded through them and tried to hit Dryoid. "Ability Activate! Knuckle Vulcan!" Dryoid began shooting out of its knuckles. However, Boriates continued to be unaffected and pushed Dryoid away with its foot. Then, it kicked Dryoid up. "Dryoid! Get up, right now!"

"Your boy is nearly down for the count, Hydron. Ability Activate! Prometheus Cannon!" Boriates readied to fire from point blank range.

"Defend yourself with Mars Shield!" Boriates fired, and Hydron smirked. Dryoid was encased in a transparent, brown bubble.

"Defensive moves won't save you." Said Volt. "Ability Activate! Olympus Cannon!" Boriates's two cannons became wider.

"A power level of 2000?" Yelled Hydron. "How can that be?" Boriates charged up a very powerful attack.

"Finish him." Boriates fired, hitting Dryoid.

"Dryoid! No!" Yelled Hydron. His gauge fell to zero. "Wha? Why won't you go? Back to ball form?"

"It's the custom battle ability." Said Volt. "I switched the mode settings during the brawl."

"Huh? I thought something seemed strange!"

"When this program is activated, the opponent's battle energy is nullified, and even after the battle is finished my Bakugan doesn't go back to ball form."

"But that's not fair!" Yelled Hydron.

"I told you before, Hydron. Battling, to me, is about survival." The Hexagon on Boriates's head glowed. It then started towards Hydron. He screamed as Boriates drew its fist back. "You're finished, Hydron!" Boriates brought its fist down, right in front of Hydron. He looked on with much fear. Then, Boriates returned to ball form. Volt caught it. "Leave now, I never want to see your face again." Hydron stared daggers at Volt in fury.

"I can't believe that I lost to that guy!" He clenched his fist in the dust. "That I lost to a mere underling! A Servant! He's gonna pay!" Hydron threw something at Volt's feet. It activated and Volt jumped back. A black hole appeared.

"What the?" Asked Volt. "What's this? What's happening?"

"I sentence you to an eternity, Volt, in the far reaches of the dimension!"

"Worthless Scum!" Yelled Volt, as he grabbed Hydron's leg. "Let's take this trip together! What do you say, Hydron?"

"Let go of me now!"

"If I go, you go!"

Hydron began kicking Volt's hand. "I mean it! Right now, let go. Let go!" Volt gasped. "I said, let go!" Volt's hand was forced away from Hydron's leg, who quickly backed away. Volt's hand stayed up.

"This isn't over Hydron! I promise you, one day you will pay for all the pain and misery that you brought upon the innocents of the world!"

"Silence!" Yelled Hydron. A gate appeared behind him, and Azion and Tom came out of it just in time to see Volt fully disappear. "Enjoy your suffering!" The hole closed. "I did it. I won! I beat him!" He laughed maniacally.

"You think you did." Said Azion. "But this defeat will haunt you." Hydron turned around, but saw nothing, as the two of them had already gone through another gate.

* * *

"Battle Gear Ability, Activate!" Said Dan. "Jet Kor!" Drago got ready. "Kick it!" Drago fired at Akwimos, defeating the digital clone.

"Yes! Success!" Said Spectra.

"So it looks like Drago's battle gear will be the Jet Kor!" Said Marucho.

* * *

"So, you took care of the traitor for me." Said Zenoheld. "Good work."

"He put up a bit of a fight, but it was no big deal, Father."

"This is a lesson to you all. Cross me and you will pay dearly. No matter who you are, friend, enemy, or otherwise! We will show no mercy, and your suffering shall be legendary, throughout all the dimensions!"

* * *

"The battle gear is amazing." Said Mira.

"Yeah, it sure is." Said Dan. "But something's been bothering me." He turned to me. "Atom, you haven't exactly been yourself lately. What's going on?"

"It complicated." I said. "And it's something I've been meaning to tell everyone." Then, Tom and Azion came through a gate into the room. I turned to them. "What happened? Is Volt okay?"

"We tried to save him, but we were too late. Hydron already threw the death bomb."

"Wait, Volt?" Asked Dan. "What were you guys doing trying to help him?"

"Volt decided to turn against the Vexos for reasons that will be revealed later. Tom and Azion were trying to save him from Hydron, but were too late."

"So, what happened to him?" Asked Mira. Tom shook his head. The group gasped.

"So, he's gone?" Asked Baron. "It seems too bad. He was truly a good guy."

"Right now, we need to put that aside." I said. "We can discuss what that means later both logically and emotionally. Right now, I need to tell you guys something."

"Okay man, what is it?" Asked Dan.

"It's about Leonidas, and the Timeline energy. It was given to him for reasons besides protecting it from the BT system and regaining his attribute connections. It was to find a successor to Chronogian."

"A successor?" Asked Ace. "What does that mean?"

"It means that Leonidas is the new Timeline guardian." Said Keith. Everybody looked at him.

"How do you know?" Asked Shun.

"I asked Atom about creating a Battle Gear for Leonidas, and he explained the situation."

"So, we're losing one of our strongest?" Asked Percival. "It's a shame."

"Not quite." Said Leonidas. I looked at him. "Chronogian might have had his way of protecting the Timeline, but that way isn't for me. I've been thinking ever since I found out to try and find a way to avoid it."

"But nothing came to you?" I asked.

"For once, Atom, you're wrong. Something did come to me, something major. I might be the Timeline Bakugan, but that doesn't mean I need to go outside the Timeline. I know I can protect it from within!"

"So, you mean that?"

"Yes Atom. I will not leave your side. Not today, not ever. I will take up the need to protect the Timeline, but who better to do it with than someone who can go beyond it? It might not be what Chronogian wanted, but it's the way I can do it."

"This is interesting news." Said Keith. "Good thing I talked to Leonidas in secret."

"What do you mean?" Asked Tom.

"It was after I talked to you. Leonidas came to me and asked me to analyze his DNA because he was going to stay. So, luckily for you, I did. We will be able to create a Battle Gear for Leonidas, and I have reason to believe it will work the first time if we have learned anything from Drago's tests."

"So, we got the data needed for Leonidas's battle gear?" Asked Marucho. "Awesome! Now we're going to become even more powerful!"

"It's awesome in another way." I said. "It means I can still help!"

* * *

Not only is Leonidas going to stay with us and help us, it seems like Volt isn't the only one who's defecting. Lync decided to try and warn Alice of the oncoming danger, only to be caught and battled by Hydron! Lync may lose, but he gives us a huge parting gift! We may know what it is, but some don't. The Vexos are falling apart!

 **And you all thought I was separating Leonidas from Atom! At least some of you did. Anyways, I hope to continue working on this on a semi-regular schedule. So, tell me what I can improve and I'll see what I can do. Thank you for your continued support!**


	43. Lync's Retribution

**And here we are with another Chapter. This arc of the story may be drawing closer to the end, but it's not finished yet! Enjoy!**

So, Drago's Battle Gear is finally finished. That's a huge step for us, but that's not all that's going to happen. Keith analyzed Leonidas's DNA when Leo told him he was staying. Not only was that great news, but it means that our bond is solidified.

* * *

Powers beyond reality,

Brought about by few.

Crossing time and space,

Changing the race.

Creating a whole new world.

The time to combine is now,

The time to recreate is upon.

The time now to find the power

To regain your lost time.

* * *

The Alternative was still being worked on as Professor Clay and Zenoheld watched. Then, one piece tried to combine with another and the process lost power.

Rate of synchronization of each segment has dropped from 50% to 48%. The simulation vanished. Simulation Mode has been lost.

"Blast!" Said Clay.

"More problems Clay?" Asked Zenoheld. "Should I be looking for a replacement for you?" Clay knelt down.

"No problems, sir. We're very close to completion here. I beg of you for a little more patience while we finalize the analysis of the Battle Gear DNA." Hydron was twirling his hair.

"Oh please, such a slowpoke."

"Enough stalling! I want the Battle Brawlers Destroyed!" Said Zenoheld.

"Yes, about the Brawlers, sir."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I have received intelligence that says Spectra has joined forces with the Battle Brawlers, and that they have finished analyzing the DNA code and the Battle Gear data."

"What's that?"

"If we had this information at our disposal, it would allow me to complete the Alternative in a much shorter time." Zenoheld smirked.

"I see. Mylene!"

"Sire?" Asked Mylene, who was behind him.

"You are to go forth and retrieve this data that Professor Clay is talking about. Return it to me, or don't return at all."

"As you command, sir." Mylene stood up, and walked out of the room. Shadow and Lync followed. But, before Lync left the room, he looked back at Clay.

* * *

"A toast to Drago's new Battle Gear!" Said Dan.

"Cheers!" Said everybody as we all clinked glasses. We all drank some apple juice. Dan stopped drinking first and looked at Drago.

"I'm telling you Drago, that stuff is the coolest!" Dan thought back to when Drago defeated Akwimos with the Battle Gear. "And we also owe a really big thanks to Keith and Marucho." Dan put out his hand and Spectra took it, then Marucho put his on top. Mira smiled as she watched.

"Mira's so happy!" Said Wilda.

"Can you blame her?" Asked Nemus. "She finally has her brother back and working alongside her."

Runo and Julie ran into the room. "Dinner's ready you guys!"

"If you're hungry, come and get it!" Said Julie. They had pushed a tray into the room that had a large plate of food.

"Whoa! Best Day Ever!" Said Dan. Then I remembered something. Azion and Tom seemed to remember at the same time. I got up, and went to find Kato. The group looked at me leave, then back to Leonidas. "Um, where is he going?"

"To help Lync." Said Leonidas. "He left me here on purpose so we could work on the Battle Gear."

* * *

Lync walked down a hallway, thinking about what Zenoheld had said about the Alternative. He stopped walking. "If we destroy Earth." He thought about Alice. "I guess that would mean that, she's a goner." He again thought about her, and turned around. He walked to Clay's lab, and entered. He then walked over to a computer, and brought up a diagram of the Alternative. "So this is the Data for Clay's precious Alternative System." He grabbed a chip, and put it into the computer, then he started to copy the Data onto it. The door opened suddenly and Lync turned around to see Clay walk in.

"Can I help you?" Clay walked to a different computer. Lync then followed into the back room.

"Are you really going through with creating this Alternative thing?"

"Of course I am." Lync looked back to the download, then back to Clay.

"Even though it destroys entire worlds? Don't you care about all the people you'll be wiping out? What about Mira and Keith?" He glanced at his download. "Level with me, professor. You don't want to do this, do you? I mean, what parent would put their kids in harm's way?" He glanced again. "You know, there is another option here. A way out that Zenoheld would never know about. You could build a self-destruct virus into the system software."

"Are you saying I should commit treason?" Lync walked backwards to the computer, and grabbed the chip as it popped out.

"I'm just saying you have the chance to do the right thing. I know you want to."

Clay turned to Lync. "Let me give you a friendly piece of advice, Lync. If the king even suspects that you'll betray him, what happened to Volt will look like child's play compared to your fate."

"I'm kidding." Said Lync. "Relax!" He laughed a little. "Learn to take a joke, dude." Lync walked through the door. He walked away and the door closed. When he was sure he was alone, he looked at the chip. "He thinks I'm dumb." He flicked it into the air and caught it. "We'll see."

"Lync!" Said Mylene, surprising him. He turned to here. "What do you think you're doing over here? You should be getting ready to go. We've been dispatched to fight the brawlers."

"You didn't hear the update? I've been reassigned to help Professor Clay with his work."

"What?"

"Yeah, we needs help getting this Alternative thing going, and he specifically requested me. How could I say no?" He giggled and walked away.

"Something stinks here." Said Mylene.

* * *

Clay was about to leave the room when he looked over to the computer. He started typing on it when Mylene entered the room. "Excuse me, Professor Clay, but I"

Clay saw the download. "What! Someone's made an unauthorized copy of the Alternative data!"

"What?" Asked Mylene.

Clay came to a realization. "Lync!" Mylene gasped, and left the room.

"Oh no!"

* * *

Lync walked into the transport room, and stepped onto the transport area. "To Earth, Moscow." He transported, and was gone just before Mylene came into the room. She saw the transport complete.

"You brat!" She then started a communication with Zenoheld. "King Zenoheld, Lync is heading to Earth, and I believe he has a copy of the Alternative data with him."

"What?" Asked Zenoheld. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. The transporter logs confirm it."

"Hydron." Hydron walked in front of his father.

"Yes, father?"

"If the brawlers get their hands on that data."

"Enough said." Hydron started to turn away. "But even if they don't get that data, the shifters will probably tell them."

"One problem at a time. Now go!" Hydron walked down the steps towards the transporter room.

"What a fool." Said Mylene to herself.

* * *

Alice was cooking stew for herself and her grandfather. She stopped stirring for a moment, and took a taste. She nodded to herself, and walked off as Lync looked inside through a window. He took a whiff of her cooking. "Heavenly." He moved away from the window."Not just pretty, but a good cook. I wonder if I surprised her." He thought about it for a moment. "For sure." He looked in the window again. "It would totally blow her mind to see me." He turned away from the window. "Okay, here goes. I hope she still isn't mad at me for lying to her." He started to the door, then thought about what would happen. "On second thought, maybe I shouldn't. I bet she is still mad."

"Well, well, well." Said Hydron. "Fancy seeing you here, Lync!" Lync turned to Hydron. "You get lost on your way to Professor Clay's lab?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Lync, what were you thinking? I gave you a second chance after you betrayed me and teamed up with Spectra, but now you've betrayed my father and that is unforgivable. Now hand over the Alternative Data you stole."

"Sorry, don't know what you're talking about."

"Your friend Volt made the mistake of trying my patience, you know."

"I'm serious! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Well, just to be safe, I'll eradicate any trace of the Data by eradicating you!" Lync gasped, and looked at the house. Hydron looked inside to see Alice. "Oh, I see. You're acting like a fool because of that girl."

"You leave Alice alone!" Yelled Lync.

"Huh, Alice is such a pretty name." Lync growled. "It's a shame, really. She'll be turned to dust, like everything else when the Alternative is finally finished."

"You're wrong." Said Lync.

"What?"

"You're the one who'll be dust!" Lync grabbed his Gauntlet and put it on. Hydron did the same.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" I was in the tree line nearby.

"Gauntlet, power strike." I whispered. All three Gauntlets glowed, and time stopped.

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Lync. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" Aluze stood. "Go Ventus Aluze!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Hydron. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Subterra Dryoid!" Both Bakugan were at 700 Gs. "Ability Activate! Murasame Blade!"

"Gate Card, Open!" Said Lync. "Ventus Reactor!" Aluze was sent up high by a tornado, and gained 300 Gs to match Dryoid. "Ha, come on! Catch me if you can, Hydron!"

"Here I come! Fusion Ability Activate! Shoo Dragon Fly!" Dryoid jumped up.

"Ability Activate! Sky Impact!" Aluze flew up even higher, and aimed down.

"You talk a big game, Lync, but your skills are pretty weak you know. Even worse is you're too dumb to know when you're outmatched."

"Outmatched? Who, me? Ha, wrong again! That may have been true at one time," Aluze started charging up, "but things have changed, pal!" Aluze fired, and hit Dryoid. "Do you see what I'm talking about?" Aluze fired again. "Pay close attention!" Dryoid was hit and was defeated. Where it was was now a huge crater. "This is the part where you run away with your tail between your legs."

Hydron stood up. "I won't be chased away by scum like you!" Lync laughed. "Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" Both Bakugan revealed themselves. "Ability Activate! Dora Cannon!" Aluze began firing at Dryoid as it gained 400 Gs.

"Ability Activate!" Said Hydron. "Murasame Blade!" Dryoid began blocking the shots.

"Hit him hard Aluze!" Dryoid kept blocking the shots, and a few of them blew up some trees near me. Then, a few landed near Alice's house. Lync gasped. "That was close." He thought. "Got to be careful not to destroy the home I'm here trying to protect." He then gave Aluze the word. "Head for the sky, Aluze! Up up and away!" Aluze flew up and aimed down.

"You might think that bird's-eye view gives you the advantage, but it's just another foolish move!" Lync looked in worry. "You see, Lync, all you've done is expose Aluze's weakness."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well now, as you know, Aluze's greatest strength is in aerial combat."

"No kidding, so what?"

"When it comes to flying and aerial maneuvers, Aluze is unequalled. He's a mechanical masterpiece. But what do you think would happen is we took him out of his element and clipped his wings, so to speak."

"You would never do it!"

"In a ground combat situation like this, he'd be pretty much useless. A lame duck! Gate Card, Open! Land Pressure!" Aluze fell from the sky.

"What?" Asked Lync.

"Gravity is about to become his worst enemy." Aluze lost 200 Gs and hit the ground hard. Hydron held up an ability. "Gee, that one looked like it really hurt, huh Lync? Fusion Ability, Activate! Shoo Dragon Fly!" Dryoid's blade grew longer. "Destroy them, Dryoid!" Dryoid jumped up, and stabbed Aluze in the back. It lost another 200 Gs and was defeated.

"Man."

"I told you before, kid: you're punching above your weight class."

"We'll see!" Said Lync. "I'm not done yet." Hydron shook his head. "Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"I like your fire, but it's no use I'm afraid. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Lync. "Thunder Stripper!" Aluze fired two discs of energy at Dryoid.

"Not so fast! Ability, Activate! Murasame Blade!" Dryoid charged and broke all the discs. "Dryoid, go for the underbelly!"

"Ability Activate! Drive Storm!"

"Unreal! You never learn, do you? Ability Activate! Mars Shield!" Dryoid gained another 200 Gs and blocked the attack. "Fusion Ability, Activate! Shoo Dragon Fly!" Dryoid jumped up and landed on Aluze's belly. It then stabbed Aluze.

"Oh no! Aluze!" Said Lync. Aluze landed on the ground.

"What's wrong Lync? Tired of seeing your precious Aluze get dropped like a sack of potatoes?"

"I'm not giving up, okay! This is bigger than you and me! Way bigger!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You see, a long time ago, I was really mean to someone who was nothing but nice to me. And now I want to make it right."

"Fight for the right reasons, Lync. That's how you'll win." I said, hoping.

"Make it right? What do you care?" Asked Hydron. "You're Vexos, remember?"

"Not anymore I'm not, Hydron. I can't do the things Zenoheld wants us to. It's not right, so it's time for me to move on. I think this is where I belong now."

"Belong here? I've got news for you Lync! You don't belong anywhere because no one wants you! Because you're a loser and no one wants to hang with a loser. Least of all a pretty girl like Alice."

"You sure you're not talking about yourself Hydron?"

"What's that?"

"Eliminating Volt and then coming after me? You only did that because you're desperate for your father's approval!"

"Be quiet! You don't know anything, so shut your loser mouth!"

"Haha, hit a nerve?"

"Keep it up and you'll be sorry."

"Okay, we'll do it your way. No more talking, back to brawling. Ability Activate! Mega Bind!" Aluze gained 300 Gs.

"Dryoid!" Dryoid bent backwards and dodged the attack.

"He dodged it?" Asked Lync with worry.

"Listen up Lync! If I can't leave the Vexos then why should you be allowed to? I have no choice so neither do you! Fusion Ability Activate! Geki Dust Barrier!" Dryoid's blade became purple. "Fusion Ability Activate! Restu Lightning!" Dryoid ended up 1200 Gs above Aluze.

"Ah! No way!"

"The only place you belong is on the bottom of my shoe!" Said Hydron. Dryoid charged and sliced at Aluze. It exploded as it was defeated. Lync was blown backwards, and laid on his back.

"Oh man, I lost."

"Last chance. Give me back the Alternative Data." Lync propped himself up. "Just kidding. I don't really care about that anymore." Lync gasped. "What I do care about is making you disappear." Hydron activated a Death Bomb, and tossed it at Lync. It rolled to his feet as he backed away. His feet got caught in it, and he was being dragged into it. Hydron walked up to Lync, and laughed. "Are you scared Lync? You should be." Lync looked to hydron, then to Alice.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to make things right between us." Lync was pulled more into the black hole.

"So long Lync." Said Hydron as he laughed. Lync took off his glove and threw it at Hydron, who simply dodged it. Then, he walked away and teleported. I ran over to Lync.

"Atom?"

* * *

"Lync, I'm going to try and help you!"

"No, don't. I don't want it at this point. I did what I needed, now it's time to go." He slipped further.

"I won't let you go this easily!" I grabbed his hand, and began to try and pull him out as the black hole started to close.

"I'm a goner, but you're still here. Don't worry about me, save Alice! Save the worlds!" He fell in further, but I didn't let go of him.

"I won't leave you to die! I just won't! I can't!" I began to pull harder, and he started to slip out of the hole. He looked at me curiously.

"I did my part, now do yours." He took off his Gauntlet, and threw it just out of the hole. Then, using his hand, he forced me to let go.

"Lync!" He fell in and gave a thumbs up. Then he was pulled in fully and the hole disappeared. The field closed and Alice took another taste of her stew.

"Delicious. I need to find grandfather so he can try some." she walked out of the house and gasped at the devastation. "What happened here?"

"Lync battled Hydron." I said. Alice looked at me, then noticed something behind me. She ran over and picked up Lync's glove.

"What's this?" The chip fell out, and she picked it up. "A memory card?"

"Lync's last gift to us." I said. I hid the Gauntlet behind me.

* * *

"The traitor Lync and his stolen copy of the Alternative Data have been disposed of and won't cause us anymore trouble."

"I see." Said Zenoheld. Hydron looked at his father in anticipation. "Is that all?"

"Huh?"

"What do you want? A pat on the head? Can't you see I'm busy here? Get out of my sight and quit disturbing me!" Hydron looked to the side.

* * *

Dr. Michael put the Memory card onto a scanner, and looked at the data within. Alice looked over his shoulder. "Hey Alice, where exactly did you find this data?"

"Uh, why? What's wrong?"

"This is Vestal Technology." Alice gasped.

"That must mean that the destruction outside really was caused by a battle." She thought as she looked at the glove. "The this glove must belong to" she envisioned Lync on the Glove.

"Alice, we have to contact Dan and the others immediately! They need to see this!"

"Yes, of course." Alice got a communication link set up, and Marucho answered. "Marucho, can you get everybody together please?"

"Sure, but I can't get Atom. We haven't seen him lately."

"He was here in Moscow. Please, get everybody together!"

"Okay." He pressed a button to call everyone to the communication room.

"What's up Marucho?" Asked Dan.

"Alice wants to talk to us."

"Actually, not me. My grandfather has something to show you all."

"Yes, I do. And it's not very good." The data pulled up.

"This is the raw data and blueprints for Professor Clay's Alternative." Said Keith.

"Alternative? What's that Keith?"

"It's a lethal weapon that can destroy entire galaxies and the lives within."

"You're kidding!" Said Drago.

"I wish he was." Said Leonidas, on Dan's shoulder.

"They must be making this thing right now!" Said Dan. Baron and Ace gasped.

"Father!" Said Mira.

"How did you get this?" Asked Keith. Alice looked down.

"Lync left it behind for me to find."

"Lync?" Asked Keith.

"Yes. But I don't think he's."

"I see." Said Keith.

"Did you see Atom?" Asked Tom.

"Yes."

"Was he with Lync?" Asked Azion.

"No, he was by himself."

"Then Lync is gone." Said Azion. "Atom went to try and save him. If Lync wasn't with him, it meant he failed to save him." Mira and Alice gasped.

"Oh no!" Said Alice.

The Marucho noticed something. "This data suggests that it's unfinished! But they're definitely well on their way."

"So then" started Runo.

"We're still safe!" Said Julie.

"Not for long." Said Keith. "It looks like, in order to finish the Alternative, they need the DNA code and Battle Gear Data that we have in our possession."

"That means the Vexos will be coming for it, and probably soon!" Said Dan. "Is that right?"

"That is correct." Said Keith.

"Then we'll be waiting for them!"

"Dan?" Asked Runo.

"These guys just never learn! We're ready! What do you say, Drago?"

"I'm ready."

"It goes without saying for me." Said Leonidas.

"We're all ready, Dan." Said Marucho.

"Yeah." Said Ace. "With a knuckle sandwich."

"Losing is absolutely not an option, Dan.." Said Keith.

"Trust me, Keith. It never has been!"

* * *

 **Volt was the first to go, and now Lync. Even though Atom tried to save him, we still lost him. Now, we're being assaulted by the Vexos who have come to take the data by force! But they'll be in for a surprise when they're confronted. And because he's a brawler now, Mylene wants more than ever to take him down. The Shifters may know what's going to happen, but we sure don't. I hope we'll pull through!**

 **Atom gave an attempt, that's for sure. Gotta give him props for that. However, now we're down to the last 4 Vexos. Also, I need to ask you guys something. I have absolutely no clue as to what Leo's battle gear should be, so if you have any suggestions, please tell me. I'll be back in a few days with another Chapter, so stay tuned!**


	44. Mylene's Mistake

So, Hydron walked away feeling victorious, not even bothering to check what Lync had thrown. In doing so, he failed in his one mission. As such, we now have the data of the Alternative, and are going to do everything in our power to stop it!

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Mylene was standing in front of the transporter, thinking about her latest mission.

* * *

"Lync's betrayal has cost us precious time." Said Zenoheld. "We need the Battle Gear data and the DNA code in order to finish the Alternative Weapon system. You must secure this immediately, so that I may fulfil my destiny."

"I can get the data that you desire, King Zenoheld." Said Mylene. "I know where the brawlers are hiding."

"Do it then."

"And try not to mess it up, Mylene." Said Hydron. "Otherwise I'll be forced to deal with you, just like I did to Lync and Volt."

"Your threats don't frighten me, little boy." Mylene thought.

* * *

"Not at all." She thought. "I have my own reasons for accepting this mission. I'm doing this for myself and no one else." She began walking towards the active teleporter, and Shadow walked up right beside her. "Shadow?" She asked. He laughed quietly.

"Looking for a little backup on your trip, Mylene?"

"I guess. Just try not to get in my way."

"Like I ever do!"

"Let's go." They walked into the transporter, and got transported.

* * *

Mylene and Shadow transported into the foyer of Marucho's house. Shadow landed first. "So, this is where those brawler geeks live then? I think I could handle this."

"Huh, something is definitely not right here." Said Mylene. "Getting in this place was way too easy." They looked around. "Just keep your guard up. You never know, this could be a trap."

"Ah, relax! You're paranoid! They're probably just out." The two went their separate ways, looking through the house. Before long, Shadow ran under a motion detector. It turned, and used a camera to record him. He burst into a room. "Is it here?" In front of him was a panda, eating bamboo. "Oh, sorry buddy, wrong room." He ran down the hallway a little and burst into another room. "Is it here?" It was the bathroom that everybody thought was a ballroom. Shadow got mad. "There's still another hundred rooms to go!" He ran down the hall again, and went into the art room. "Seriously! Who lives in a place like this? How much room does one little runt need!"

"Nice dance moves, pal." Said Dan.

"Hey! Mind your own business." He then thought for a second. "Huh? Who said that?" Dan walked out from behind a sculpture.

"Um, that'd be me, fancy feet." Then, Shun and Runo walked out from behind another sculpture. And Keith another. Tom got out of the fountain, slightly damp.

"Oh man!" Said Shadow, as he looked at the five.

* * *

Mylene had just walked into the exercise room. Then, she heard something, looked to her left and saw a net. She jumped to the right to avoid it. "I knew it was a trap!" She looked at Marucho, Julie, Baron, Ace and Azion.

"Give it up, Mylene!" Said Marucho. "You've got nowhere to go!" Then, Mylene saw Mira.

"Yeah, make it easy on yourself." Said Elfin.

"Did you think we'd do nothing while you try to get your awful Alternative machine going?"

"He's right!" Said Marucho.

"What did you say?" Asked Mylene.

"And the best part was, we didn't even have to tell them." Said Azion. Mylene thought back to Lync's final battle.

"Your buddy Lync left behind a clue that told us all about it." Said Baron.

"That imbecile Hydron!" Said Mylene.

"There's no point in trying to deny it." Said Percival.

"Now put your hands on your head." Said Ace.

"Look out!" Said Azion.

"Sorry, can't do it." Said Mylene, deciding to use her whip to divide them. Baron dodged away from the others, and shot his net at Mylene, who sent it back at him. Then Mira and Ace shot theirs. "Nice try." Mylene cut them apart with her whip. "You won't take me!" She jumped backwards.

"Wrong again." Said Marucho, as he pressed a button. A cage fell down above Mylene, and forced her to drop her whip.

Julie snapped her fingers. "Whazing!" Mylene growled and Mira walked forward.

"Why are you doing this?"

"What?" Asked Mylene.

"First you enslave the Bakugan, then you try to wipe them out. And now you want to destroy the whole universe!"

"Ha, you've got nerve lecturing me, considering who your father is." Mylene loaded a special card into her Gauntlet. Wilda jumped up to Mira's shoulder.

"Mira, watch out!"

"Huh?" Asked Mira. Then, Mylene's gauntlet shot out a small knife. She sliced the bars in half, and tried to slice at Mira.

* * *

Dan was knocked backwards by Shadow into the pedestal he came out from behind. Drago floated up to him. "Dan, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah." Said Shadow as he landed on top of the fountain. "You guys are so cocky! We might be outnumbered, but we're never outgunned!" Shadow jumped up, and tried to kick Dan. "Shadow Kick!" Keith ran in front of Dan, and blocked him. Then Shadow tried to hit Keith, who simply dodged the blows. "Stay still, will ya!" Shadow kicked at Keith, who grabbed his leg. Shadow twisted and sent a sideways hick at Keith, who again dodged. Then, he jumped off of a pedestal and body slammed Shadow into the fountain.

"Nice one, Keith!" Said Runo.

"Give it up, Shadow." Said Shun.

"There's no escape!"

* * *

"You're not calling the shots here." Said Mylene, as she walked through the door with Mira at her blade's edge. Shadow got out of the water and sneezed. "Now, for the last time, hand over the battle gear data and the DNA code!"

"Forget it Mylene!" Said Dan.

"We're not going to help you finish your weapon, we have to protect the universe!" Said Baron.

"If I were you, I'd be more worried about protecting your precious Mira here. You got that guys?" Asked Mylene. Dan growled.

"You win." Said Keith.

"Huh?" Asked Dan.

"Don't hurt her. I'll give you the data." Shadow laughed. Soon, Keith was leading the entire group down a hallway. Shadow smiled at the brawlers the entire way.

"Yeah, that's it, keep smiling Shadow Prove." Said Dan.

"Dan, calm down." Said Runo.

"Whoa, I can't believe Keith gave in so quickly." Said Baron. "Without even putting up a fight."

"It's hard to be tough when there's a laser to your sister's throat." Said Ace.

"You guys quit your yapping back there. I'd hate for Mylene to get distracted and accidentally trip. Mira might lose her head you know!" Kato was watching the surveillance feed.

"Oh dear me." He said.

* * *

Soon, they had walked onto a platform that was steadily going down. "When did you become so weak, Spectra?" Asked Mylene. "In the old days, you wouldn't have batted an eye at a hostage, sister or not."

"His name is Keith now. My brother isn't the same person you used to know." Mylene tightened her grip.

"We used to be, like-minded Spectra. We had the same desire for power. What happened?"

"I guess I came to a realization." Said Keith.

"What?" Asked Mylene. Keith looked back.

"I recognized that I was being vain and foolish." He completely turned towards Mylene. "Just like you are now." Mylene said nothing, and aimed her blade at Keith's head.

"Keith, watch out!" Said Mira. Nobody said anything for a moment.

"Easy Mylene." Said Shadow. "Take a chill pill. We still need him to show us where the Data is."

"Patience kids, we're almost there." Keith turned around back to the controls.

"He's heading to uh." Said Marucho.

"What is it Marucho?" Asked Preyas. Marucho said nothing as the platform stopped moving.

"Ding ding, end of the line, blondie!" Said Shadow as he pushed Keith forward. Helios floated up.

"We can take this clown."

"Be patient, Helios." Whispered Keith. "And just, calm down. This isn't a battlefield, you know." He looked at Marucho, who just had a realization. Mylene and Shadow left them behind while they followed Keith with Mira in tow.

"This is taking way too long, move it!" Shouted Shadow.

"Battlefield?" Asked Marucho. "Hold on Keith, I'm reading your mail!" He ran off to the interspace control room.

* * *

The group of four was standing on the Interspace transporter. "This is where you're keeping the data?" Asked Mylene.

"Just looks like a big empty room to me." Said Shadow. "You better not be messing with us there, pal."

"He wouldn't do that." Said Mira. Above them, in the control room, Marucho was ready.

"Ready Kato?"

"On your command, Master Marucho."

"Ready Atom?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. I hope my modifications work!"

"Okay, battlefield, activate!" Lights turned on, and the screens showed lots of information about the system.

"Activating emergency sequence." The transporter began to charge up, and sent a beam down.

"What the!" Exclaimed Shadow. Keith smiled at Mylene.

"Why you!" Yelled Mylene. Then, the group transported right into the battlefield. "Wha? Where are we?" Asked Mylene.

"Enough Spectra!" Said Shadow. "You get us out of here! Right now! Do you hear me? Right now!"

"I'm sorry, but I just can't do that." Said Keith as he turned to Shadow. "I have no control from inside this realm."

"Say what!"

"Then, is this, a virtual reality?" Asked Mylene.

"That's almost right." Said Marucho. "It's a digital dimension. You're now inside Bakugan Interspace, a Virtual environment created specifically for Bakugan Battles. You're in my world now, so get ready to brawl!"

"I love it!" Said Dan. "Keith is the master of the fake out! Oh man, he even had me fooled!"

"Very impressive indeed." Said Drago.

* * *

Mira walked between the groups. "Listen guys, we don't have to fight. What if you switched sides and joined us?" Asked Mira. "You have to realize that Zenoheld's plan is crazy and downright evil!"

"Just put a sock in it!" Said Shadow. "We may be stuck in here, but I'm not gonna listen to this!"

"But I"

"No more jibber jabber! If you say we have to battle, then bring it punks!" Said Shadow. "Let's get it on!" He laughed.

"And just to make things way more interesting, why not put a little wager on things?" Asked Mylene.

"What did she say?" Asked Dan.

"Win the battle, and we'll leave the Vexos and join you." Said Mylene.

"Don't get too excited." Said Shadow. "There's no way we're gonna lose!"

"Okay then." Said Keith, as he grabbed his mask. He put it on. "Spectra is now ready." Spectra put his red cloak on.

"Let's do this, Keith!" Said Mira. All four combatants loaded their cards.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!"

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Shadow. "Darkus MAC Spider, Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Spectra. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Pyrus Helios MK2!"

"You know something, I never did like you, Spectra, and now I'm gonna show you just how much!" Said Shadow.

"You'll have to do better than sticks and stones, Shadow Prove."

"Stop it! Gate Card, Open! Phantasmorphic!" Helios's lower body became stone. Shadow laughed. "Time to feel the burn Helios! Do you want it regular, or extra crispy?"

"Keith!" Said Mira.

"He can't help you now, little girl." Said Mylene. Mira turned to her. "Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Go Aquos Macubass!"

"Subterra Magma Wilda, Bakugan Brawl!" Said Mira. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Mylene. "A.B.S.I.D.S.!" The tiny drones came off of Macubass's body and Mylene put on the device to control them. They began firing at Wilda.

"Owowowowowow!" He said.

Mylene laughed. "Is big brother going to dry your tears when this is over, Mira?

"Mira, hang tight!" Said Ace. The others chimed in while watching the battle.

"Come on, keep it steady." I said as I monitored my modifications.

* * *

"Say hello to my eight legged friend, Spider Cannon!" Said Shadow. MAC Spider took aim at point blank range. It fired, and Keith set an ability card.

"Ability Activate! F.A.R.B.A.S. RX!" The attack hit and created a large amount of smoke. Shadow laughed.

"Now that's what I call a one-hit wonder!" He said, while mimicking what Dan usually does when he wins a battle. Then a red light came from the inferno.

"Deleting Field Damage done by the Phantasmorphic Gate Card and Spatial Transformation Phenomenon." The Gate Card Shattered.

"Oh no! What the!" Said Shadow.

"Repairing 38% body damage sustained by Spider Cannon. Adjusting for 27% loss of power." Helios emerged from the Inferno.

"F.A.R.B.A.S. RX nullifies your Gate Card, and also nullifies that opponent's Ability Card for a limited time. Like that!" The Gs returned to normal, and Helios fully emerged from the fire, completely unharmed.

"Are you serious? Look! He doesn't even have a single scratch on him! What kind of freak are you?"

"Ability Activate." Said Mylene. "A.B.S.I.D.S. TR 2!" More drones launched from Macubass's body. They targeted Wilda, and fired.

"Ability Activate!" Said Mira. "Chest Burn!" Wilda sent energy from his metallic chest at the attack. Then, he beat it back.

"What?" Asked Mylene.

"Great shot Wilda!"

"Pecs of Doom, baby." Said Wilda.

Helios walked towards Spider. "Who wants seconds?"

"Ability Activate!" Said Shadow. "Tarantula Needle!" Spider fired at Helios, who simply took the blows like they were nothing. "Uh, uh uh, Ability Activate! Blaster Needle!" Helios held out his hand."

"Is that all you got?" He asked as he blocked the attack.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shadow nervously. "Spider Net!" Spider covered Helios in four nets. "You like that? Ability Activate! Mega Terror Impact!" Spider jumped above Helios. "Time to say goodnight!" Helios was unaffected by the electricity, and fired though the nets, burning them.

"Gee, that kind of tickles."

"Now Helios! Ability Activate! Blackout Cannon!" Helios aimed up, and charged up. The light reflected off of Spider. Then, Helios fired through Spider, leaving a huge hole in it. It fell down. Shadow fell backwards in fear.

"M-m-my spider!"

"Looks like your Spider is as gutless as you are now." Said Helios, as he turned and Spider exploded.

"You're a, a, a monster!" Shadow's life gauge fell to zero.

"Nice one Shadow." Said Mylene.

"That's a sneak preview of what's coming your way!" Said Wilda.

"Mylene, enough destruction." Said Mira. "Let's work together for a chance, okay?"

"You don't understand, I'm not interested. I'm not doing this for Zenoheld. I'm a free agent now, you got that?"

"But why?"

"Because loyalties change. Just look at your brother. No more teams. I've decided the only one I can truly trust is myself."

"No, you're wrong." Said Mira.

"Gate Card, Open! Aquos Reactor!" Wilda found himself unable to move.

"Wilda!" Said Mira.

"Ability Activate! Tsunami Hydrier!" Macubass dove underwater, and created a huge wave. It crashed over Wilda.

"Help! I can't swim!" He shouted.

"Wilda!" Said Mira as Macubass came out of the water.

"Now it's your turn. Ability Activate! Moby Finale!" Macubass's hands spun and opened, revealing two large weapons. It began to charge, and aimed at Mira. "Goodbye, silly girl." Macubass fired, only for the attack to be blocked by Helios's attack.

"Well that was a bit close." Said Spectra.

"Keith! Helios!" Said Mira.

"Can't fight your own battles?" Asked Mylene.

Helios walked over to Mylene and Mira's battle. "Can I finish her off, please?"

"Wait a second." Said Mira. "This is my brawl!"

"Mira." Said Spectra.

"I can do this, trust me."

"I'm right behind you." Said Wilda, climbing back up from over the edge of the battlefield. He walked back to the battle. "I'm ready to bring the hurt!"

"Good luck." Said Spectra. "Helios!"

"Leave him in pieces." Said Helios as he returned to Spectra.

"Don't worry, I promise." Said Wilda.

"Do you honestly think you can take me down by yourself?" Asked Mylene. "And I thought your brother was the arrogant one!"

"Ability Activate." Said Mira as she loaded it. "Earth Seeker!" Wilda glowed, and sent the water away from himself. It dried up, and the two Bakugan were equal at 600 Gs. Mira pointed her Gauntlet at Mylene. "You asked for this."

"Whatever, bring it. Big deal."

"Ability Activate! Gallows Punch!" Wilda began charging at Macubass.

"You bore me. Ability Activate! Saber Barracuda!" Machubass created it's blades, and blocked Wilda's attack.

"This could go either way." Said Helios.

"Yes, I know." Agreed Spectra.

"She's gonna win." Said Dan, watching the battle. "I can feel it!"

"I hope you're right." Said Drago. I watched my modifications hold steady.

Macubass began charging an attack. "I'm saving the best for last." Said Mira. "Ability Activate! Hyper Earth Ball!"

"You Vexos and your Mechanical Bakugan are a Plague that has cursed the Universe!" Said Wilda as he charged up the orb. "It's time you were taken down for good!"

"Now Macubass!" Both Bakugan launched their attacks, and they collided in the middle.

"We can do this Wilda! Let's show them that good will always prevail!" Said Mira.

"Victory is ours!" Said Wilda.

"I'm sick and tired of your talk, Mira." Said Mylene. Macubass continued its attack, pouring more power into it.

"Helios."

"Yes?"

"I think Mira just won it!" Wilda's attack overpowered Macubass's attack as Mylene watched.

"What the?" She asked. Macubass was engulfed in the attack, and everything above it's legs was melted. "Huh? Oh no!" Everybody cheered for Mira from the control room.

"Here we go." I said.

* * *

"Just like I said!" Said Wilda. "In pieces!" He returned to Mira.

"How could I have lost?" Asked Mylene. "I don't understand!" Spectra walked up to her.

"Mylene, you were right. We used to have the same desires, we both coveted power, but I learned something from the brawlers: it's that true power lies in friendship and teamwork." He removed his mask as Mira clenched her fist. "And you can be a part of that if you want." Said Keith. "We are ready to welcome you in. Isn't that right, Mira?"

"Yes Keith."

"Gee Keith, what a beautiful and touching speech that was." Both Keith and Mira looked at her. "Unfortunately, it made me want to fight you even more!" She pulled out a death bomb. "I failed my mission, and I lost the battle, so I have to end this on my turf. Maybe that sounds like sour grapes to you, but I can live with that." Shadow grabbed her hand and laughed.

"Easy does it, tiger."

"Just back off."

"Mylene!" Said Keith. "No!"

"Goodbye Spectra!" She activated the bomb, and I held my breath. She threw it, and it activated in midair. Then, Interspace began crackling. "Whoa! What the?"

"What's happening?" Asked Shadow. I watched as my modifications took effect.

"There's been a rupture in the interspace continuum."

"Sensors are showing and internal gravitational shift, and we're getting errors!"

"Dan, what's wrong?" Asked Runo.

"That ball that Mylene threw! It seems to have opened up a dimensional portal that's causing Bakugan Interspace to shut down on itself!" Said Marucho. I continued to monitor my modifications.

"It's no use! We're unable to stabilize the interspace!"

"Keith! Mira!" Shouted Dan.

* * *

"What's going on? What did you do?" Asked Shadow.

"Keith!" Said Mira.

* * *

 _Mylene messed up big time, and Hydron is going to pay for it. He's thinking that his father never appreciates what he does for him, tries to gain his approval. It's only when he is visited by ghost images of his fallen teammates that he comes up with an idea. He will try and force respect from his father by taking over the throne. It's going to be wild_


	45. Battle Royal

**Here we are, the last few chapters. Season two was a long one, but it was well worth it. I was able to get my characters developed, put them more into the story, and even managed to get a small crossover between this story and another. But, it's not over yet. Even as Reality Shift - New Vestroia comes to a close, Reality Shift - Gundalian Invaders is starting into motion! Also, I need to thank all of you who have stuck with me in this story, from all of you reading, to my friends allowing me to put them in. I have to thank all of you for giving me the drive to continue this story, and for over 1000 Views both in May of 2017 and June of 2017! I hope to keep writing for a long time, and now on with the chapter!**

Mylene and Shadow were tasked with retrieving the Data that Zenoheld needed to complete the Alternative, and as such came here. I went to the Interspace control room while the others distracted them, and soon Mylene went to drastic measures, putting a blade to Mira's throat. Keith gave in to that, but tricked them into Interspace instead. Marucho got it fired up, and I made my modifications to try and prevent the Death Bomb that Mylene used after the battle. Now, we'll see if it worked.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Interspace was being sucked into a huge, bright blue ball. "What's happening Keith?" Asked Mira.

"The Bakugan Interspace," started Keith, as another pillar broke, "looks like it's collapsing on itself!" Shadow looked side to side as Mylene stared in shock.

"What?" Asked Shadow. "Whoa!"

"The Death Bomb is out of control!" Mylene nearly whispered.

* * *

The group was watching the carnage that was happening. "What's happening in there man?" Asked Dan.

"It must have something to do with that weird sphere that Mylene threw, Dan." Said Marucho. "It's causing some crazy dimensional distortion, and now Bakugan Interspace is trying to swallow itself up!"

"Well, why are we standing around talking then? We gotta get Mira and Keith out!" Said Ace.

* * *

The ground cracked under Mira, nearly making her lose her balance. "Mira!" Said Keith, as he reached his hand out. "Grab on!"

"Thank you Keith!" Mira grabbed on and was pulled away just as part of the ground floated away. Mira looked around at the destruction. "We're in trouble!"

* * *

"Think faster Marucho!" Said Dan.

"If we don't get them out of there soon, we may lose them for good!" Said Drago.

"Come on! There's got to be something we can do!" Said Baron.

Marucho ran up to the controls. "If I activate the emergency shutdown, I can stop the distortion, but that may trap Mira and Keith inside. I'll have to try and extract them first just to be safe."

* * *

"Nice going!" Said Shadow.

"I don't understand." Said Mylene.

"Huh?"

"I've used the Death Ball before, and it's never reacted this way! What kind of a place have the brawlers tricked us into entering?"

"I dunno." Said Shadow

Mylene sighed. "I knew Spectra gave in too easily. I should've seen it coming. He's mine!" A blade extended from her Gauntlet. Keith noticed this, and then Mylene ran at him. "Spectra!" Mira tried to walk forward, only to be stopped by Keith.

"Mira, stand back!" A blade extended from Keith's Gauntlet. He ran towards Mylene.

"No, Keith, wait!"

"You're mine!" Yelled Mylene as the two ran toward each other.

"Here I am." Said Keith. The two blades clashed in a small shower of sparks.

"You're not going to defeat me like you did the others!" Snarled Mylene.

"Stop this! None of us are going to survive if we don't work together!" The two continued to fight as Interspace crumbled around them.

"Mira! Keith!" Said Marucho.

"Marucho?" Asked Mira.

"The Internal Stability of the Interspace won't hold much longer! I need to shut down the system so we don't risk the dimensional tear extending to our world!" Shadow kept jumping off of pieces that floated up. "But first, we have to get you guys out!" A blue disc appeared above Keith.

"Let's go then!" Said Keith. He turned to Mira. "Mira! Come on!"

Mira ran up. "Not yet! We have to bring them too!"

"Wha?" Asked Shadow.

"Come on! Hurry guys!" Said Mira.

* * *

"Those guys are toast!" Said Baron. "They're not going to make it!"

"Come on Marucho, punch it!" Said Dan.

"Almost there, Almost!"

"What's taking so long?" Asked Drago.

* * *

"Grab hold!" Shouted Mira.

"Hmph." Said Mylene. "I'd rather die in here than owe you my life!" Mylene stood up and the piece of Interspace was broken off. She yelled as she was dragged up, then Keith grabbed her hand. Mylene gasped. "Spectra!" She asked. "Let me go."

"Just quit being so stubborn about this, Mylene. There's no reason for you to give up!"

"Ha, I choose death before dishonor." Keith's grip was slipping as Mylene made no move to save herself. Then Mira grabbed onto Mylene's wrist.

"Mylene, hang on!"

"Seriously?" Asked Mylene.

"Shadow Prove! Come help us!" Said Mira.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Said Shadow.

* * *

The loading bar continued to go, as everybody watched on. I furiously typed onto my console to try and activate the Modifications I made.

* * *

Mylene continued to slip from Keith and Mira's grasp. "Marucho! Hurry up!" Said Mira.

* * *

The loading bar finished, and Marucho looked up. "Okay! Prepare for emergency Evac!"

* * *

The ground below Mira and Keith became unstable, and their grip finally lost the battle. Mylene started floating up.

* * *

A button revealed itself. "Transport system, activate!" Said Marucho as he pressed it.

* * *

Mylene floated up, the fear evident on her face, when Shadow grabbed her. "Yeah!" He said, tongue out.

"Mylene!" Said Keith.

"I'm sorry!" Said Mira. The two transported out of Interspace.

* * *

"I got it!" I said, as I activated my modifications. A disc appeared above Mylene and Shadow, but before it could activate they were pulled up.

"Nooooo!" Shouted Mylene.

At the same time, Shadow still tried to insult us. "So long, suckers!" The two were sucked into the giant blue ball, just as Mira and Keith finished transporting. Most of the group went down there to check on them while me, Azion and Tom stayed in the control room.

"Mira." Said Ace.

"Are you guys okay?" Asked Dan.

Mira and Keith looked up. "They're gone." Said Mira.

"I had her." Said Keith.

* * *

"Atom, you tried your best." Said Azion. "Keep in mind, we can't go against the Timeline, this was their time in the show, and it was their time now."

"Besides, in other timelines they do come back, just slightly different." Said Tom.

"I know, I know. I just thought that I might be able to save at least one of them."

* * *

Mylene and Shadow were floating in a yellowish abyss. "That was a really stupid thing to do!" Scolded Mylene.

"Eh, what can I say? I thought it would be way more fun to travel to the ends of the Dimension with my new best friend!" Mylene gasped, and the two savored the last few moments before Interspace shut down.

* * *

We were watching Interspace go down on a monitor, and watched their last few moments before the screen turned to static. "Mylene. Shadow Prove." Said Mira. Keith growled.

* * *

"What?" Asked Clay to himself. "Shadow Prove and Mylene's signals have disappeared."

* * *

Hydron was twirling his hair as he looked at Dryoid in a very well decorated, tiny chest. Then, his monitor sent him a warning. "King Zenoheld requests your presence." Said a guard.

"Why? What's the problem?" Asked Hydron. Before long, he went before his father.

"The last of your teammates has disappeared."

"What? How?" Asked Hydron.

"I can only imagine the Brawlers are behind it. Perhaps even the Shifters, but it was no thanks to you."

"Huh?"

"They must have been expecting our arrival, which suggests they're either in possession of, or have knowledge of the data you failed to destroy!" Hydron gasped. "Once again, you failed me Hydron." Hydron gasped again.

"Must've been Lync."

"I don't think you understand how unhappy I am."

"Relax, this wasn't my fault. It was that traitor Lync or the Shifters, but I'll take care of it."

""No more chances for you! You must learn that failure has consequences!" Two guards started to walk in as Hydron turned. His face turned to one of pure terror. "Since my words have failed to inspire you, perhaps some time with the Agonizer will give you the necessary motivation! I assure you, your suffering will only be a fraction of what you have caused me." The Antagonizer raised a two pronged hand, as Hydron could only watch it approach in fear.

"Noooooooo!" He whined. The Agonizer was brought to him and began to agonize him. After a long session with it, Hydron was directed back to his room. He collapsed on his bed. "Father, but why?" He thought back to when he was defeated by Volt. Then he thought to when he beat Lync. Then he thought to the Agonizer, and the extremely harsh punishment it brought, and his father's uncaring face. He quickly sat up in his bed. "That voice was right, I am being haunted by that defeat, and the second one." Then, an image of Volt appeared to Hydron's left.

"Time to fight back." It said. Hydron gasped and stood.

"Volt?"

"You can't let him push you around anymore, Hydron." Then an image of Lync appeared behind Him.

"He's right. After all you've done for your father, he should be honoring, not tormenting you!" Said Lync.

"How did you?" The two appeared in front of Hydron.

"Destroy him!" They both said. "Take the throne from him!" Hydron fell down onto his bed. "Down with Zenoheld! All hail Prince Hydron!" Hydron trembled from the thought, then woke up. He sat up, and thought about the dream.

"Oh man." He looked at his hand and saw it trembling. "It was just a dream, why am I shaking? Come on now, keep it together." He curled his hands into a fist. He stood up suddenly, and walked towards where Dryoid was, slowly. He collapsed, and brought the table down with him, sending Dryoid rolling away. Hydron raised his head, hand trembling. "I am, a force to be reckoned with. A mighty warrior! No one, not even he scares me!" He grabbed Dryoid. "I'll take him down!"

* * *

Clay and Zenoheld were looking at diagram of Farbros. "The repairs on Farbros are now complete, sire. And the data analysis to synchronize it with the Alternative is proceeding on schedule."

"Excellent. Soon, I will take my throne as supreme leader."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Said Hydron. Clay turned to look at him.

"Huh? Who's there?" Hydron threw a card on the ground, and it stuck. Zenoheld turned.

"Unbelievable. So it's you again. What is it now?"

"Did I hear that Farbros is repaired? Fantastic timing, what do you say we take him for a spin? Want to dad?"

"Are you challenging me to a battle, punk? Haven't you had enough punishment for one day?"

"You're not afraid, are you? If I really am the loser you accuse me of being then I should be no trouble for you to beat. Why don't you step up to the plate? We'll see who's the better men."

Zenoheld glared at his son. "Professor Clay."

"Yes sir." Said Clay, as he teleported them to an arena.

"I was never as proud and excited as I was the day you were born. Unfortunately, you turned out to be nothing but a disappointment to me. You're an unworthy heir to my throne!" Zenoheld tossed off his cloak.

"The failures in your life are a result of your inability to lead."

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!"

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Hydron. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Subterra Dryoid!"

"Come Pyrus Farbros! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Both Bakugan stared each other down. "Ability Activate! Garland Claw!" Farbros launched its large, robotic claws at Dryoid.

"Ability, Activate!" Said Hydron. "Murasame Blade! Plus Fusion Ability Activate! Shoo Dragon Fly!" Dryoid drew its blade, and sliced through the attack. "Not too bad, huh? You should give me a little more credit for my skills, father."

"Ability Activate!" Was Zenoheld's reply. "Ice Burst!" The attack froze Dryoid.

Hydron chuckled. "What's this? Are you saving your good stuff for later?" Zenoheld gave no response. "Dryoid!" The Bakugan in question began to glow, and broke free of the ice. "Fusion Ability Activate! Geki Grip Demon!" Dryoid's blade turned purple, and it charged at Farbros.

"Ability Activate! Fire Spartan!" Farbros Launched fire from its knees at Dryoid, but was unable to stop it.

"You're going to have to do better than that." Said Hydron as Dryoid closed in. "'Cause I'll show you no mercy!" Dryoid sliced through Farbros, and jumped back in front of Hydron. "And the throne will be mine soon!"

"Not a chance." Said Zenoheld. Hydron saw him load an ability. "F.A.R.B.A.S. XM, Activate!"

"Repair and Recovery system, Activated. Ability Murasame Blade. Fusion Ability Level two, and level three clear." Farbros was completely repaired, and surged in power.

"Oh big deal. So Farbros is big and loud, but he's nothing I can't handle. Now, Gate Card, Open! Pyrus Spotting Out!" Farbros lost 500 Gs. "This command card takes 500 points from any Pyrus Bakugan's power level. Deal with that!"

"With pleasure. Ability Activate! Ground Breaker!" Farbros swung its tail down, and shattered the Gate Card. "You will never dethrone me."

"Now who's arrogant? Ability Activate! Accel Speed!" Dryoid sped up tremendously.

"Huh?" Asked Zenoheld.

"This ability allows Dryoid to travel so fast that even Farbros's sensors can't detect him! Farbros isn't the only one who's had upgrades." Hydron set an Ability. "Fusion Ability Activate! Double Caliber!" Dryoid's blade became two sided, and it ascended 200 Gs above Farbros. Then Dryoid began to spin the blade, creating a large, purple ring. "Now take him down!" Shouted Hydron, as Dryoid jumped. It closed in on Farbros, and attacked, defeating it. "What was that you said about me not dethroning you, huh father? Maybe it's time you start taking me seriously as a brawler and a man!"

"What a joke."

"Huh?"

"If you were truly serious about wanting to succeed me, you wouldn't be so desperate for my approval! You shouldn't care what I think of you!" Hydron gasped. "But you do, and that's why you won't succeed!" Hydron looked at his hand only to see it trembling. He grabbed it.

"Ha! The only thing I care about is seeing the humiliation on your face when you lose!" Zenoheld raised a card.

"Gate Card, Set!" He put it in his Gauntlet, which launched it onto the field. "Come on Farbros, Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"Bakugan, Brawl! "Bakugan, Stand!" Again, both Bakugan stared each other down. "Think I can't be stone cold too? Ability Activate! Murasame Blade! Triple Fusion Ability Activate! Shoo Dragon Fly, Plus Geki Grit Demon, Plus Retsu Lightning!" Dryoid's blade became purple, and it glowed red. Dryoid brought its power level and Farbros's power level 1400 Gs apart. Zenoheld stared at Hydron. "Keep it together, I'm winning. I can do this." Thought Hydron. "What are you looking at?" He asked.

"A pathetic excuse for royalty, you bring shame to this family's name! Farbros, Assail Formation!" Hydron could only watch as Farbros got it's two other pieces and became it's Assail variant.

"Well that's no big deal." Said Hydron, as Zenoheld went inside Farbros. Screens lit up as it prepared for battle.

"All right, engage Farbros!" Farbros glared down at Dryoid and Hydron, the latter of which backed away a little. "Ability Activate! Shadow Crowley!" Farbros's four cannons began charging up, and fired at Dryoid.

Hydron finally got his wits about himself. "Ability Activate! Accel Speed!" Dryoid was just able to dodge the blasts. "That was way too close!"

"Gate Card, Open!" Said Zenoheld. "Land Pressure!" Dryoid was forced down onto one knee, and Hydron fell forward as the ground shook. "I'm afraid Dryoid can't move, I'm manipulated the Gravitational pull."

"Curse, curse you!: Said Hydron. "Come on Dryoid! You can do it! Use your strength!"

"Playtime is over with now." Said Zenoheld.

Hydron clenched his fingers a little. "Dryoid." Then he flashed back to the dream he had. "I know I can win this.

"Tell me, have you had enough yet little boy?"

"Enough! Be quiet!" Snapped Hydron. He slowly stood up, and Dryoid did the same. "Dryoid and I will destroy you!"

"Well come on then! Let's have it!"

"Come on now, Dryoid! Deliver us our victory! Do you hear me? Do you hear?" Dryoid, through a force of will from Hydron, stood up and was able to ignore the Gate Card. Then, two thrusters opened up of Dryoid's back, and it spun its blade, creating another purple disc.

"Your attempt of courage is even more pathetic than I could've imagined! Ability Activate! Meteor Driver!" The attack hit Dryoid's spinning blade, and it showed resistance.

"Why don't I introduce you to my secret weapon?" Asked Hydron as he set an ability. "Ability Activate! Gaian Reflector! Hit it Dryoid!" Dryoid pulled its arm back, and then pushed the attack at Farbros. "This ability returns the opponent's ability, but with power three times stronger!"

Zenoheld readied an ability. "It doesn't matter. Ability, Activate! Shiny Orichalcum!" Farbros began sending out waves of power, much to Hydron's surprise.

"What the?" Dryoid's last ability was nullified and Farbros gained an additional 500 Gs. Dryoid tried to hang on, but was sent backwards, defeated. Hydron was also blown backwards as Dryoid returned to him. He looked up to see his father standing there.

"Perhaps now we can both admit the truth. You and I were never meant to be father and son." Zenoheld turned away and was transported.

Hydron watched him go, and hung his head in defeat. "It's over. I lost it all." Before long, guards came to get him and directed him to the dungeon, of which he was put in a high tech cell. "Ugh, you blew it! You fool, you lost everything!" The visions of Volt and Lync returned.

"Why are you sitting here?" Asked Volt.

"You need to take down Zenoheld and take his throne." Agreed Lync.

"Right now."

"Go away, leave me alone! Get lost!" He swiped his hand through them, and they vanished. Hydron hit a wall in anger. "This isn't over, do you understand me?" He brought his hand back. "I will destroy Zenoheld!" Across the hall, someone in another cell smiled.

* * *

 _Keith was never very patient, so he decided to prevent the Alternative all together. Not only is he doing it for the benefit of the group, but also for revenge for Gus. But when even the strongest thing in his arsenal is defeated, what will he do?_


	46. Patience Spectra, Patience

**We're approaching the final pieces of this story, but it's not the end yet! The brawlers and shifters still have one final hurdle before the New Vestroia arc is done. After that, it's onto Gundalian Invaders! Enjoy!**

Interspace was devouring itself, and we were forced to extract Mira and Keith. My modifications were activated, but was unable to save Shadow or Mylene. Soon after, Hydron challenged his father, only to lose and be locked in the dungeon. Now, the clock is ticking down to the final moments.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Hydron pulled his hand back from the wall. "I will destroy Zenoheld!"

Across the hall, in another cell, someone smiled and laughed. "Take it easy Hydron."

"Huh?" Hydron turned to the cell. "I know that voice, it's Gus! But he's supposed to be dead!" He walked to his cell door. "I must be going crazy. Gus, is that you out there?"

"What's the matter? Afraid you're hearing voices?" Asked Gus. He walked up to his cell door. "Your father defeated me, but I'm alive."

Hydron gasped. "Well now, that was pretty dumb. Your big mouth got you tossed in here for good." Gus smiled.

"What if I told you I think you're the only one who can defeat your father, and that I can give you another shot at it?" That got Hydron's attention.

"But how?"

* * *

Clay and Zenoheld were looking at the final blueprints of the Alternative. "This is the Alternative's final designs. What do you think, sir?" Zenoheld nodded in approval. "Finally then, sir, you will be the ultimate conqueror."

"Yes Clay, indeed I will."

* * *

All the boys were sitting around in the living room, and Tom and Azion were playing rock paper scissors. Suddenly, Julie, Mira and Runo came in pushing a cart. "Hey everyone! It's cake time!" Said Julie.

"Cake time?" Asked Dan.

"I didn't know this would happen." Said Baron.

Runo lifted the cover off of the cake. "Ta-da!" Everybody watched her reveal it.

"What the?" Asked Dan.

"All right, cake time!" Said Julie and Runo, as they launched Tigrerra, Gorem and Preyas onto the cake with all the other Bakugan except Helios.

"Hey, watch it!" Said Preyas as he landed. Everybody stared at them, including Tom and Azion. I simply watched to see what would happen, still saddened by the loss of Mylene and Shadow.

"This is too awesome." Said Baron, strangely calmly.

"Why so glum guys?" Asked Drago.

"We wanted to throw a party for Keith and Helios to say" started Leonidas.

"Welcome to the family you guys!" Said the girls. Everybody smiled and turned to look at Keith.

"Huh?" Asked Keith, before he too smiled. Then the group began to laugh.

"Humans can be so silly." Said Helios.

"Come on!" Said Runo as she ran up. "Don't be such a downer Helios."

"Yeah!" Said Julie as she too ran up. "No one likes a party pooper."

"I'm not a poopy anything!" Retorted Helios. Runo and Julie laughed as they walked away. "Girls." Said Helios as he closed up and rolled of off Keith's shoulder. Mira walked up.

"We wanted to do this earlier, but, you know how crazy things were. Keith turned to the group.

"Thanks for doing this, Mira."

"I'm just glad the happy times are back, hopefully they'll last." Thought Mira.

Dan looked at the top of the cake. "Man, my mouth is watering." The Bakugan got a bit scared and scattered. "I call dibs on the strawberry." He reached for it when Runo slapped his hand.

"Hey you!" Dan retreated quickly. "Um, how rude. We can't start without Keith and Helios!"

"Sorry." Said Dan. Keith turned to the Battle Gear data, and Mira saw this.

"Is there something wrong, Keith?" She asked.

"Sorry, I guess I zoned out."

"Don't give me that, big brother. I know you, remember?" The two stared in each other's eyes.

"I'm telling you, Mira. It's nothing."

"Baloney!"

"Let's go, come on!" Said Dan.

"Go where Dan? It's almost midnight."

"Maybe it's the sugar from the cake talking, but just think. Instead of waiting around for King Zenoheld to finish the Alternative, let's storm the palace!"

"At first light." Said Shun. The others nodded in agreement, except Azion, who looked back to Keith.

Helios jumped onto Keith's shoulder soon after Runo cut the cake, and Dan handed him a slice. "Come on Keith, eat up! We've got a big day tomorrow, but for now, we celebrate." Keith grabbed the plate.

"Thanks. I had forgotten how, how unbelievably good it feels to fight as part of a team." Mira stared at him, then smiled. Helios, however, said nothing. The small party concluded, and most of us went to bed. However, two were still awake: Keith and Azion. Keith was staring out the window.

"Can't sleep thinking about tomorrow?" Asked Helios.

"Actually, I was thinking of my father if you must know. He must be stopped."

"And he will be, when you all hit the palace tomorrow."

Keith walked over to the bedside table, and grabbed his mask, then put it on. "Tomorrow is not soon enough, Helios." Said Spectra.

"If you're going, you're taking me with." Said Azion.

"How did you?" Started Spectra.

"Don't go any further with that question." Interrupted Azion. "Just know that I am going with you, and that's that."

"He seems convinced." Said Helios.

"Very well." Said Spectra. "We might not have parted on the best of terms, but I trust that we can push that aside." Spectra then transported the two to the Destroyer, and they were on their way. Spectra was doing some calculations while Azion watched space go by. "Okay, time to blow your little house down." Then, the Destroyer transported to the Palace, and Spectra activated the weaponry. He gave Azion the go ahead, who gave the Destroyer thrust, propelling it towards the Palace.

* * *

An alarm started in the control room. "What's the problem?" Asked Zenoheld. An image of the Destroyer came up.

"Sir! The Vestal Destroyer is going to ram us!" Then, the Destroyer did just that. It began ramming through large beams, heading straight for the control room. The alarm blared more forcefully as the Destroyer came through the wall. Zenoheld just watched as the blades came closer, and stopped inches before him.

"He's a dead man." One of the doors opened up on the Destroyer, and Spectra walked out.

"Hi there."

"Tell me why I shouldn't finish you on the spot, Spectra!"

"Don't you want to know why I'm here?"

Zenoheld stood up. "All I care about is crushing you, you annoying cockroach!" He threw his cloak off.

"Bring it on, old man!" Said Spectra as he put on his Gauntlet. "Let's go!"

"I'll take care of you, just like I did your lapdog!"

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!"

* * *

Azion was watching from above, like Spectra had asked him to. However, he wasn't going to be left out. He also activated his Gauntlet. "Gauntlet, Power Strike."

* * *

The two transported out of the control room, and Azion did as well, unknown to Zenoheld. Zenoheld put a card in his Gauntlet. "Gate Card, Set!" It expended in a red shockwave. "Pyrus Farbros, Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"Okay, Helios. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" Helios roared. "Go, Pyrus Helios MK 2!"

* * *

Mira, Runo and Julie had gone to Dan's group's room. "Hey Dan, wake up! It's Keith!" Dan sat up quickly.

"What is it?" Asked Ace. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find my brother anywhere!" Said Mira. Drago jumped onto Dan's shoulder as Marucho came into the room.

"Guys, something's up! I just looked outside and I think the Vestal Destroyer is gone!"

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Dan.

"Huh? But where would he go?" Asked Baron. Me and Tom came into the room.

"Wherever he went, Azion went with him. He's gone as well." Said Tom.

"Oh no, do you think they went to the Palace by themselves?"

"It's possible." Said Drago.

"But why Keith?" Asked Mira.

* * *

"Ready for your thrashing, punk?" Asked Zenoheld.

"Why don't you bring it and I'll show you?"

"Alright then, you smart mouth. Doubly Ability, Activate! Twin Horn Pulsar plus Fire Spartan!" Farbros fired from both its giant claws and knees. Both attacks hit Helios hard. "Well well, that was easier than I could've thought."

"Who is this old fool to think that a little bit of fire could stop me?" Asked Helios as he forced the fire away from him. "Let's punish him for his arrogance, Spectra!"

"Okay then, Helios. I'll grant you your wish. Ability, Activate! Exceed Charger! With this ability, your power level will increase until it is equal to that of your opponent!" Helios was glowing brightly. "Time to have some fun, Helios. Enjoy!"

"I can feel the power surging through me!" Helios roared.

"Ability Activate! Chaos Power Cannon!" Helios fired.

"Come get some of this!"

* * *

The alarm rang through the dungeons. "Come on Hydron, don't you want another shot at the old man after he humiliated you, or do you prefer your jail cell?" Asked Gus.

"Just be quiet. I'm not ashamed of anything, do you understand that?"

"It's okay, I understand. You're like a dog who's been beaten by his master all his life. Afraid of his own shadow. I feel so sorry for you."

"What did you say to me?"

"If you stay here, you'll never have to show your face again. I used to despise you Hydron, but now I see instead of anger, I should've had pity."

* * *

Farbros was roaring as it was hit by Helios's blasts. "Now, feel my wrath!" Said Zenoheld. "Ability Activate! Gallium Shield!" A transparent shield formed around Farbros and blocked Helios's attack. That didn't deter Helios from firing again, to no effect. "Haha, do you see how easily I've deflected your little puff shots?"

"Ha, why so defensive?" Asked Spectra. "That's very telling. We'll stick with offense. Ability Activate! Chaos Boost Cannon!" Helios fired a large laser from his mouth, and hit Farbros dead on.

"Haha, your pathetic little attempt at a counter doesn't scare me! Ability Activate! Ramzana Arrow!" Farbros shot many small projectiles at Helios, and they caused him some pain. "Consecutive Ability, Activate!" Farbros began firing from every port on its body. "When I said I was going to crush you like a cockroach, I meant it fool!" Helios fell on the ground on his back as Farbros continued to fire.

* * *

The battle above was shaking the cells. "That must be Master Spectra outside." Thought Gus. "I can feel it. I must get to him!" He opened his eyes. "It's okay Hydron. I am here with you, I know that you're scared all alone in your cell, but just try not to cry. Be brave." Hydron clenched his fist.

"Who does he think he is?" Hydron asked himself. "Listen you clown! You'll be the one who's crying in a minute!" Gus smiled and laughed.

"So you gonna make me?"

"You bet I am!" Hydron readied his Gauntlet.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!"

Hydron raised a card. "Gate Card, Set!" It landed between the two in the hallway. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Dryoid opened up and broke Hydron's cell. "Go Subterra Dryoid!"

"Let's go Vulcan! Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Gus. "Bakugan Stand!" Vulcan broke Gus's cell. "Rise Subterra Rex Vulcan!" Vulcan brought Gus to his shoulder. "See, I told you I could get us out of there, Hydron."

"So you tricked me into fighting?" Asked Hydron.

"Well I didn't think asking politely would work." Vulcan went through the roof. "Cho!" Hydron protected his head from the debris."

* * *

"Activate F.A.R.B.A.S. D2!" Said Spectra.

"Give up. Even hiding behind your puny F.A.R.B.A.S. System won't save you from the punishment I'm about to dole out!" Farbros continued to fire at Helios, forcing him to lay down. "Okay Farbros, that will be enough." Farbros stopped firing. "I confess, I was hoping you'd be more of a challenge, Spectra."

Spectra laughed. "Zenoheld, you're an even bigger fool than your son."

"What's that?"

"Okay, no need to play dead anymore. Get up Helios."

"If that's your best, no wonder you need a weapon like the Alternative, old man!" Said Helios as he got up swiftly.

"Huh? What the? How could he have possibly survived such serious attacks?"

"With the F.A.R.B.A.S. D2, the opponent's abilities are completely worthless for a certain period of time. And once those abilities are activated, Helios becomes immune to all of them! I will defeat you, and the Alternative will never see the light of day!"

"My turn to bring the hurt!" Said Helios.

"Go on Helios! Destroy Farbros!" Helios charged, and swatted Farbros with his tail. Then Helios attempted to rip Farbros's wings off before knocking it down and stepping on it's head.

"You'll pay for that you insolent swine! Assail Formation!" Farbros got out from beneath Helios and combined. Zenoheld went into Farbros and screens lit up, showing the systems of Farbros. Zenoheld laughed. "Let's see you hold up under this level of destructive power amateurs! You won't last another second cockroaches!" Spectra set down his canister.

"Looks like we'll just have to increase our power too." He pressed a few buttons on his Gauntlet. "Canister open!" It began lighting up, and then opened. "Activate Ultimate systems!" Helios combined with the Mechanical traps and became Maxus Helios MK2.

"How boring." Said Zenoheld. "Ability Activate! Shadow Crowley!" Farbros fired from it's four cannons.

"Ability Activate! Ultimate Smasher!" Helios fired his most powerful attack at Farbros. The two attacks collided and formed a huge explosion. Farbros flew away from the explosion and Helios followed. "Hey! Get back here!" Farbros fired at Helios, and he fell towards a small planetoid. "Helios!"

"Ha! Are you scared yet Spectra?" Asked Zenoheld. Farbros's claws fired and shocked Helios.

"Hold on Helios!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Gus. "Hammer Knuckle!" Vulcan's hands flew down and smashed Farbros's claws. The hands returned to Vulcan, and both Bakugan landed.

"Gus? You're"

"Yes sir, I'm alive!"

"Well what took you so long then?"

"Sorry sir, but I was detained."

Zenoheld laughed. "Look at this, how cute. A family reunion. Ability Activate! Hyper Cell!" Farbros fired a beam down.

"Ability Activate!" Said Gus. "Mega Viblow!" Vulcan's wrists began to spin, and he blocked the attack.

"Ability Activate!" Said Spectra, and the card glowed Blue, Red and Yellow. "Parariddle Fire!" Heliod fired at Farbros and knocked it backwards. "Watch out! Helios!"

"Are you sure you're feeling okay Master?" Asked Gus. Azion just watched them, then decided to get in on the brawl.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Azion, surprising Gus, Spectra and Zenoheld. "Let's go Pyreon! And let's not forget Spetro!" Azion threw the Mechanical trap that would allow Pyreon to fly, and it attached. Then Pyreon flew down to Spectra and Gus.

"What is this?" Asked Gus.

"Spectra, Zenoheld is about to do something drastic! Be ready!"

"Who is he to be giving you orders, master?" Asked Gus.

"Bah, time to roast these little things. Ability, Activate! Shiny Oricalcum!" Farbros began sending out waves of power that battered all three Bakugan that were opposing it. Then, the Mechanical Bakugan that formed Maxus Helios were destroyed, as was Spetro. Pyreon fell to the ground as Helios stood on his feet.

"Helios!" Said Spectra. Vulcan was knocked backwards, and Farbros walked up to point blank range and aimed its cannons.

"It's time for you to say goodbye." All three Bakugan got their bearings.

"I don't think so!" Said Gus, completely forgetting about Azion. "Master Spectra and I will have our vengeance!"

"I got this Gus. Ability Activate! Ragnarok Cannon!" Helios fired a huge beam from his chest, and hit Farbros.

"Fusion Ability Activate!" Said Gus. "Drill Booster!"

"Ability Activate! Pyractic Blast!" Vulcan's hands turned into drill while Pyreon shot two huge fireballs from his mouth, engulfing them and making them stronger. Then, the two drills went through Farbros. Helios fired another shot and hit Farbros again, causing a huge cloud. Farbros flew out of it, though and Zenoheld growled.

"I have had enough of these three. I wish they'd stay long enough for me to stop them." Then Clay appeared on a screen.

"Pardon me sir, but I thought you'd like to know something. The Alternative is finally ready, King Zenoheld."

"Well it's about time, Professor Clay."

"Yeah, I apologize for the delay, but I think you'll be happy with the results. Now would be a good time for you to leave the area."

"Perfect, I'd love to see a demonstration."

"Sire." Was Clay's last word before the comms link was cut. Zenoheld laughed.

* * *

"Satellite targeting system, lock on Helios!" Said Clay to himself, as the targeting system did just that. It zoomed in onto his location. "Activate Planet Killer Destruction Mode!" The Alternative charged up one of its cannons. "Fire!" Yelled Clay. The Alternative fired and blasted past the top of the Palace, destroying everything in its path. It hit the Vestal Destroyer and moved it away, but didn't destroy it. Dryoid got out of the dungeon with Hydron just as it blew past.

"Huh? What the? Run Dryoid!" Dryoid complied as the blast just continued on. It rocketed down to the planet. "Soon, the wake left by the Alternative's light ray will swallow up everything in its path!" Laughed Clay maniacally.

* * *

Farbros flew away from the planet as the beam came down. "Beware when Farbros leaves." Said Azion. "We need to get out of here!"

"Huh?" Asked Helios.

"What is it Helios?" Asked Spectra. "What?" He asked when he saw the beam. The three got out of the way just as the beam hit. Then it blasted through a third of the planetoid. The three Brawlers and Bakugan could only look at the destruction they were nearly part of. "Huh?" asked Spectra.

"What could cause such destruction?" Asked Gus.

"The Alternative." Said Azion. Zenoheld laughed.

"You can't hide for long, Spectra." Laughed Zenoheld. Debris was rising from the Palace as the Alternative came out of it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Asked Helios.

"Yes, it's the Alternative!" Spectra Exclaimed. All six looked it over.

* * *

Clay giggled maniacally. "That was merely a warm up. Imagine their faces when we switch to full power!"

"I want to see more, Clay." Said Zenoheld.

"Yes!" Said Clay. The Assail system fell away from Farbros as it got ready to combine with the Alternative. Small claws reached out and grabbed Farbros and brought it to the loading area for it. Then more grabbed on and put it in, and attached the necessary cabling. Farbros roared as Zenoheld was sent to the main control for the Alternative. Screens popped up, showing the Alternative's statistics.

"At last, my ultimate reign of the dimensions will finally begin."

"I can't believe the Alternative is real now!" Said Gus.

"Quick, let's go Gus! Azion!"

"Yes, right behind you." Said Gus.

"The closer we are, the better." Agreed Azion. All three Bakugan began floating towards the Alternative.

* * *

"We've done it, King Zenoheld!" Said Clay.

"Yes, indeed we have, Professor Clay. And now we will move forward to our next and final phase. Conquering every world in existence, one by one!" Zenoheld laughed. The three Bakugan and three Brawlers outside just stared at it.

* * *

 _The Alternative is active, and only three are there to fight against it! Spectra had no idea how to beat it until the rest of us showed up. It's going to take everything we've got to pull this off, but we all know we can! This will be the ultimate battle for the time_


	47. The Final Alternative!

**Darn, I couldn't finish it before the end of June. Now I'm mad at myself. Anyways, most, if not all of you know where this is heading. This is it for the New Vestroia arc, the second to last chapter. Enjoy, for Gundalian Invaders is still a while away.**

When Keith gets impatient, he gets impatient. He decided to storm the palace without the rest of us, and nearly got himself killed by the Alternative! Now he, Azion and Gus are in a lot of trouble. But, they took the Destroyer, so we have no way to reach them! How are we supposed to get to them before it's too late?

* * *

Powers beyond reality,

Brought about by few.

Crossing time and space,

Changing the race.

Creating a whole new world.

The time to combine is now,

The time to recreate is upon.

The time now to find the power

To regain your lost time.

* * *

Marucho was using his computer to search the entire galaxy. "How we doing Marucho?" Asked Dan.

"Have you found the mother palace yet?" Asked Baron.

Marucho sighed. "No. It's harder than I thought."

"After Keith took us there the last time, we should have copied down the coordinates."

"How were we supposed to know, it's not like we thought we'd ever have to go back there again." Said Dan. Then he thought of something. "Hey, maybe"

"We put down a tracker, but they destroyed it Dan." Said Tom. "Don't look at us for help."

"There must be something we can do." Said Baron.

"The Dimension Transporter Gate." Said Shun.

"Huh?" Asked both Baron and Dan.

"Mylene and Shadow Prove used it to travel here from the palace. Wouldn't it leave some kind of breadcrumb trail?"

"Maybe." Said Marucho. "I think, if I do it right, I just might be able to track the signature data path it would have left behind in the atmosphere." A red line appeared on the screen.

"And there's our road map to the palace." Said Ace.

"Oh wow! Nice one there Marucho." Said Julie.

"I should double-check my calculations with Dr. Michael." Said Marucho.

"So let's do it then!" Said Dan. Marucho contacted him while the rest of us left the room. Marucho came out soon after.

"Guys, Dr. Michael said he'll be right over, but we need to do something first!"

"What is it?" Asked Dan.

"We need to find where they came in!" With that, we went to the foyer, trying to find where they first came in.

"It was right here." Said Runo, standing where she thought it was.

"No, it was here!" Said Baron.

"No, here!" Argued Julie.

"Finding their entry point is just hopeless." Said Ace. Dan walked behind him with a set of dowsing rods. He growled.

"We still gotta try!"

"Well, there's got to be a better way!"

"Like what, smart guy?" Alice and Dr. Michael transported into the room. "Alice! Dr. Michael!"

"Yes, we came as soon as we could. Now let's get started."

"All right." Said Alice. Dr. Michael put on goggles and began walking around.

"This is definitely the room the Vexos entered using a dimensional transporter."

"Alice, what's that funny thing on his head?" Asked Dan.

"It helps him find the residual signature path from the dimension gate." Dr. Michael typed a few things onto the pad that was connected to the goggles.

"And then?" Asked Dan.

"Well Dan, with the precise location, we can follow the path backward more easily."

"And it's like following a set of footprints!" Said Marucho. Then, Dr. Michael gasped.

"There are wavelengths present, but they're weak." He turned to us and took off the goggles. "This may take more than a little while. Alice, Marucho, I need your help."

"Yes sir." Said both in question. The rest of us went to a different room, and Mira put her face in her hands as she sat down.

"Why would Keith just go and run off like that?" She asked. "Maybe if I had been paying more attention, I would've seen that something was wrong."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Mira." Said Dan. "Dr. Michael will figure out the pathway soon enough, and then we'll go find him!"

"That's right!" Said Drago.

"We're all in this" started Nemus.

"Together!" Finished Percival.

Mira still didn't brighten up. "Come on, cheer up, will ya?" Asked Dan. "Bringing us all down." Runo grabbed his ear.

"Listen, you insensitive jerk! You wouldn't know this because you're always the first to charge into battle, but it's hard when you're the one left behind, waiting. I know how you feel, Mira."

"Yeah, Runo and I are always left behind to worry about you guys while you're brawling!" Agreed Julie.

"But we're always with you guys in spirit." Said Runo. "You know what I mean? And so, we keep ourselves prepared to jump in at a moment's notice, in case you need us to fight, got it!"

"Yeah, you bet we do!" Said Julie.

"Now it's your turn to be with Keith in spirit, and wait until he needs you."

"That's true." Said Tigrerra. She and Goren turned to each other is knowing.

"We should have said thank you." Said Dan. Runo turned to him.

"For what Dan?"

"For always standing by us!"

Runo gasped. "You don't have to thank us, okay?"

"Wicked! Now let's get some practice in before the battle!"

Runo shrieked. "You're impossible!" She forced his head to hit the table.

"Training's a good idea." Said Baron.

"I'm down with that!" Said Baron. "It'll be a great warmup for a palace battle!"

"Let's go!" Said Dan.

"I'm in too!" Agreed Ace.

"Slow down, we'll all have a chance." Said Shun.

"And believe me, we'll need it." Said Tom. Tigrerra and Gorem walked up to their respective partners.

"Runo."

"Julie."

Runo turned to them. "Guys, is something wrong?"

"You okay?" Asked Julie.

"If we could have a moment, there's something we'd like to discuss." Said Tigrerra.

"Excellent idea." Agreed Gorem. The two girls just started at them.

* * *

Azion, Gus and Spectra were staring down the Alternative with their Bakugan. "All systems are go." Said Clay. "Battle System level one is on standby."

"Ability, Zeus system, Activate!" Said Zenoheld. The Alternative glowed, then it's weaponry activated, aiming at the Bakugan. Gus and Spectra growled as Azion just stared. "Prepare to burn, you swine." The Alternative opened fire, and hit Helios.

"Master Spectra, we need to fall back!"

"I'll cover you guys." Said Azion. "Ability Activate! Pyrogenic Shield!" Pyreon created a shield large enough to cover Helios and Vulcan as they fled, then he left as well, dodging blasts the entire way.

"You haven't won yet, old man!" Shouted Spectra as he activated a Battle Gear.

Ready, Twin Destructor.

"Battle Gear, Boost! Go, Battle Gear Helios!"

"Time to disappear!" Said Zenoheld after Helios was finished. "Ability Activate! Power Ball!" The Alternative readied it biggest cannon.

"Commence Energy Charge. Set compressor rate to 46. Activate Barrel Cooler. Ready to fire on your command, Sir."

"Fire!" Yelled Zenoheld. The Alternative sent a much stronger blast at the Planetoid.

"Ability Activate!" Said Spectra. "Twin Destructor Level Three!" Helios chuckled, then opened fire. It hit the planetoid, then bored right through it. The two blasts hit in the middle, nearly equal in power. A large, superheated explosion ensued, and melted the Planetoid and blew it away. The three Bakugan had to dodge the hot lava. Then the blast subsided.

* * *

"What? You don't want to battle anymore?" Asked Dan.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Asked Drago.

"Guys, if you want to take a break that's cool, but we"

"Thank you for the offer," said Tigrerra, "but we've made our decision."

"For us to continue wouldn't be fair to the team." Said Gorem.

"That's not" started Drago.

"It's okay, we know our limits and we're fine with them." Said Tigrerra. "We haven't evolved like the rest of you."

"But!"

"Drago, we're not leaving you, we're just shifting our focus."

"To being companions to our brawlers." Said Gorem.

"For us to battle with substandard strength would be putting Runo and Julie at risk. That would be irresponsible and wrong."

"I understand." Said Drago.

"You'll always be part of the team." Said Dan.

"And always part of the family." Agreed Drago.

"Like Runo said, we'll always be with each other is spirit. Okay you guys?"

"I just want to request one thing." I said. "Would you help us if we needed it against Zenoheld?"

"Of course." Said Gorem.

"We are always willing to help, just not as our first priority." Said Tigrerra.

* * *

Runo and Julie were standing on a balcony. "Boy, Tigrerra and Gorem really took up by surprise. I wonder how the others are handling the news." Said Runo.

"I'm sure they're not bothered by it at all." Said Julie. "We never were the brawlers that they were."

"You know what I said earlier to Mira about being okay about sitting back while they battled? It wasn't true."

"I know!"

"I hated taking a back seat, but the only thing that made it bearable was you."

"Really?" Asked Julie. "I, kinda felt the same about you."

"You're a really good friend, Julie."

"You and me, babe! We're bffs forever! Isn't that right girl?" The two began laughing as an alarm went off. They didn't hear it at first, but when they did the laughing stopped cold.

"Attention Everyone!" Said Marucho. "We've locked onto the location of the mother palace!" The main brawlers got to Marucho first, and saw the map.

"You did it Marucho!" Said Dan. "Let's head to the main entrance!"

"Actually, I couldn't have done it without the help of Dr. Michael and Alice."

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Said Elfin. Preyas bumped her.

"All you did was running around yelling and screaming!"

"Cheerleading's an important job!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, you're right Elfin!" Said Marucho, trying to break up the argument. "You were both a great help!"

"It's time to go." Said Dr. Michael.

"Ready Drago buddy?" Asked Dan.

"Absolutely." Drago floated behind Dan, and his front horn and eyes glowed. A beam came out of his horn and opened up a dimensional gate.

"Let's hit it guys." Said Dan.

"Good luck, everyone." Said Runo.

"Huh?" Asked Dan.

Runo and Julie were on the stairs. "We'll stay here and hold down the fort."

"M'lady." Said Tigrerra.

The two walked up. "We'll be having good thought for you while you're gone." Said Julie.

"Yep."

"Runo." Said Dan.

"Are you guys sure?" Asked Mira. Dan nodded.

"Listen, guys, it's good to know you've got our backs, wherever you are!"

"Heh, thanks Dan." Said Runo.

"Now, enough of the talking!" Said Julie. "Time to get brawling!" Dan nodded.

"You're right, let's go." Dan was the first one to start towards the gate, followed by me and Tom. Then the rest of the group went forward. Runo, Julie, Alice and Dr. Michael watched us go. Dan looked back and waved at them. Then we disappeared into the gate. We landed on the ruins of the Palace. "What the heck happened here?" Asked Dan.

"I've never seen such devastation!" Said Shun. Ace turned a little and looked at the sky.

"What the?" Mira looked too and gasped. Suddenly, a large explosion illuminated the Alternative.

"Is that the Alternative?" Asked Marucho.

"Yes it is, unfortunately." I said.

"Oh man!" Said Dan.

"It's gigantic!" Said Shun.

* * *

Helios, Vulcan and Pyreon were still dodging laser blasts. "Doesn't this thing ever run out of energy?" Asked Helios. "It just keeps shooting!"

"It never does because it works like a Bakugan! Think of it like a massive Battle Gear!" Said Azion.

* * *

"Look! It's Helios, Vulcan and Pyreon!" Said Ace.

"Well, there's no point is just standing around." Said Dan. "It's time to rock!" He brought his arm up, Gauntlet ready. The other brawlers did the same. Then, me and Tom raised our Gauntlets.

We all activated our gauntlets. "Gauntlet, Power Strike!" The entire rainbow of Bakugan attributes shined.

"Let's do this Drago!"

"You bet!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Dan. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Mira. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Shun. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Ventus Master Ingram!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Ace. "Go, Darkus Knight Percival!"

"Oh yeah, Bakugan Brawl!" Said Baron. "Bakugan, Stand! Here we go, Nemus!"

"Elfin and Preyas, no more cheerleading! Time to battle! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"Ready Tom?" I asked.

"You know it!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" We both said.

"Time to fight," I started.

"For the timeline!" Finished Tom. All nine Bakugan returned to their true forms.

* * *

"Gus, Azion, our weapons are useless from this distance! We have to get closer!"

"Let's do it!" Said Gus.

"I'm with you!" The three Bakugan approached the underside of the Alternative.

"Let's poke some holes in their boat!" Said Helios as he began firing.

"Helios, let's find the Apex!"

"Master Spectra!"

"Even a giant has an Achilles Heel!" Pyreon and Vulcan helped Helios search while the Alternative just kept firing.

"Ability Activate!" Said Gus. "Mega Viblow!" Vulcan created an invisible shield that blocked a lot of shots.

"Form Change!" Said Azion. "Aquos!" Pyreon changed attributes. "Ability Activate! Hydrocric Shield!" Pyreon created another shield that blocked more shots. Helios floated up higher.

"Helios, now!" Yelled Spectra. The claws on the Alternative reached out. One grabbed Helios while the other grabbed Vulcan and Pyreon.

"You're nothing special, do you hear me!" Said Helios. Then the Alternative charged up an attack.

"Say goodbye." Said Zenoheld.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Galactic Dragon!" A huge fireball came out of nowhere.

"Ability Activate! Light Speed!" I yelled. Leonidas sped forward and got all three Bakugan out of the claws. Helios floated up as Drago came down.

"Dan!" Said Spectra. You"

"Sorry we're late." Said Dan, giving a thumbs up.

"Better late than never."

"Ability Activate! Dragon Hummer!" Drago too sped up and sliced through two of the Alternative's cannons. "That's what I'm talking about. Nice one, Drago buddy!" Then the rest of the Bakugan were revealed.

"Master Spectra, what's he?"

"I'll explain later! Just know that we're now fighting on the same side!"

"Okay fellas, let's smash this thing!" Said Dan.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Said Gus. "But if we have a common enemy then,"

"One more time, Helios!" Said Spectra.

"With Pleasure!" Said Helios as he fired upon the Alternative. He fired at a claw and managed to destroy it.

"Time to bring it, Vulcan!" Said Gus. Vulcan hid his hands and fired two large beams at the other claw, destroying it as well.

"Let's see what other kinds of damage we can do!" Said Helios, as he fired at the main control.

"Hammer Knuckle!" Said Gus. Vulcan's fist tried to penetrate it, but was deflected.

"It has a shield!" Said Spectra.

"Then we'll just have to smash through it!" Said Dan.

"Our turn Ingram!" Said Shun.

"I'm ready!"

"Come Shadow Wing and Bakugan Trap Slash! Double Ability Activate!"

"That's my cue!" Said Tom. "Form change! Ventus!" Slight attained a Ventus color scheme.

"First time for everything!" Said Slight.

"Twin Fangs - Great Sky Wind plus Twin Fangs - Phantom comet Storm!" Ingram and Shadow Wing combined, then landed on Hylash. They went in and started blasting everything.

"Ability Activate! Aeronautic Advance!" Said Tom. He followed Shun, dealing more damage as Slight blasted the Alternative with small, green explosives. Then, the two sliced through the Alternative's main cannon, cutting it off. A large explosion ensued, sending them away.

Zenoheld just watched as a screen with clay appeared. "Your Majesty, all the large cannons are now set to rapid fire mode."

Zenoheld nodded as the targeting system locked on to each of the Bakugan. "I think it's time we exterminate some of these annoying insects. Ability Activate! Vestallian Cannon!" One of the cannons targeted Leonidas and Drago, then fired.

"Oh no!" Said Marucho.

"Oh man!" Said Baron. "Look out Drago, Leonidas! Ability Activate! Sparkly Roa!"

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Enhanced Power!" Nemus's Shield formed, and became thicker.

"Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Mega Blue Shield!" Elfin Also created a shield, and it too became thicker.

"Ability Activate!" Said Mira. "Ares ball!" Wilda shot a ball of energy at the Alternative's attack.

"Let's go." Said Ace. "Double Ability, Activate! Dain Sleif Plus Deathly Carbia!" Both attacks reduced the power of the Alternative's attack.

"Come on, get ready Nemus!" Said Elfin.

"Yep!" The Alternative's attack hit both shields hard.

"Don't give up Nemus!" Yelled Elfin. Then the attack ceased.

"Nice one Nemus." Said Baron.

"It's not over yet." Said Ace.

"Yeah." Agreed Mira. "Zenoheld's not going to give up without a fight!" More cannons took aim at the group.

"Oh no!" Yelled Elfin.

"Here we go again." Said Marucho.

"I got this one!" Said Baron. "Ability, Activate! Haos High Sky!" The inside of Nemus's staff began to spin, sending off lots of glowing dust. Then it lit up.

"I can feel the power growing in me!" Said Drago, as he began to glow.

"Yeah, I feel it too!" Said Elfin. Then the Alternative fired.

"Okay, now Drago! Ability Activate!"

"Galactic Dragon!" Yelled Drago.

"Ability Activate!" I said.

"Realital Strength!" Leonidas fired a huge orb of light at the same time Drago fired his huge orb of fire.

"Percival, Go!" Said Ace as he activated an ability.

"Geor Gunner!" Percival fired a huge blast of energy at the Alternative's attack.

"Time to fight Wilda!"

"Chest Burn!" Drago, Percival and Wilda's attacks blocked the three attacks from the Alternative while Leonidas's attack blasted the Alternative.

* * *

Zenoheld watched the battle. "Battle mode switching from level two to level three. Recovery system, activating Hyper F.A.R.B.A.S."

* * *

"Battle Arm switching to sky combat mode. Battle orders dispatched to the short-range Fortress division." All the damage we had dealt to the Alternative was repaired, and its claws extended as a massive army of Pyrus Fortresses emerged from within.

"I can't believe it!" Said Mira.

"He's completely repaired himself!" Exclaimed Marucho.

"And then some!" Said Shun.

"He's even stronger than before!" Said Ace.

"Zenoheld!" Yelled Spectra. The man in question just laughed.

"There's no way you can win!"

"He's right! That thing is indestructible!" Said Baron.

"Everything has a breaking point, we just have to find it!" Said Dan. "Ready Drago?"

"More than ever!"

"Brawlers, charge!" Yelled Dan. We all went forward, despite all of the traps firing at us. Percival used his sword to slice through a lot of them, while Ingram, Hylash and Slight went to attack the main body again.

"We barely made a dent!" Said Shun. Then, a Fortress fired at Hylash, causing him to fall. Ingram and Shadow Wing were thrown from him.

"Slash!" Yelled Ingram. The Fortressed were continuing to fire as Vulcan shot his fist through a few of them.

"Sorry Gus, but my left arm doesn't seem to want to work anymore."

"Vulcan!" Said Gus in worry. The Alternative fired near Preyas, who backed away from the blast.

"You'll never hit me with your lousy shots!"

"Step it up!" Said Zenoheld. "Your attacks are to sparse!" Preyas was hit by a smaller blast from the Alternative. Then one of the main cannons fired at him.

"Oh no, Preyas!" Said Elfin as she tried to push him away, only to get grazed by it herself.

"Elfin!" Yelled Marucho.

The Fortresses just continued to fire. "This is bad guys!" Said Baron, from within Nemus's shield with Ace and Percival.

"We're pinned down!" Said Ace. "We can't hold out forever!" Then Nemus's shield began to deteriorate.

"Nemus, don't give up!" Yelled Baron.

"The shield is buckling!" Said Nemus.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Dragon Surge!"

"Ability Activate! Doomic Crash!" I yelled. Both of our Bakugan sent out lots of blasts at the mechanical traps, destroying many of them. Then they went to close range and just hit them hard, destroying them.

"Nice one!" Said Baron. "You saved us!"

"You guys okay?" Asked Dan.

"Yeah, close one." Said Ace.

"We have to get inside the thing!" I yelled.

One of the Alternative's claws was firing at Wilda. "Wilda, hold on!" Said Mira. The blasts stopped for a second.

"I'm okay Mira." Said Wilda as he fired a few lava balls. Then the Claw cave very close to grabbing him. He backed away as the claw turned and grabbed him.

"Wilda, get out of there!" The claw began charging up an attack.

"Mira, run while you still can!" Then the claw let go, and Helios came near to Wilda as it fell.

"Keith!" Said Mira.

"Are you okay?" He asked. The two Bakugan went in close to the underside of the alternative. "I just thought of something."

"What is it?"

"Professor Clay built this, which means he's probably somewhere inside."

"Really? Father?"

"This may be our last chance. Do you want to?"

"Yes, of course. I will never give up on him, Keith." Spectra smiled.

"Okay then." He turned to Helios. "Helios, the Zukanator is a more powerful Battle Gear than twin Destructor, I'm not sure if your body can support it but we have to try!"

"You never doubted me before, Spectra, so why start now?"

Spectra smiled. "Forgive me Helios." He pressed a few buttons.

Ready, Zukanator. A large, nearly cylindrical Battle Gear formed.

"Battle Gear Boost!" Said Spectra. A very large energy cannon formed on Helios's back, and through his mechanical eye, Helios targeted onto the Alternative. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Zukanator!" The cannon began charging up. "Fire Helios!"

"Choke on this!" He said as he fired. The blast shot a clean hole right through the Alternative's wing.

"Let's go Mira!" Yelled Keith.

"You bet!" Their two Bakugan went through the hole.

* * *

 **The Alternative is very powerful, far more powerful than we thought it would be. As Dan would say, we were getting our clocks cleaned. But, Keith and Mira were able to get inside. They're looking for Professor Clay, but some of us attempted to find a way to destroy the thing from the inside out. We're all fighting at our best because every world is at stake. This is going to be the defining moment!**

 **Also, still looking for Leonidas's Battle Gear! I still don't know what to call it or what it looks like, so any and all ideas are welcome.**


	48. Royal Finale!

**The final battle! I won't post for the next few days because of the Fourth of July holiday in America. For those of you not in America, you might not understand but for my family it is an event. Anyways, enjoy this final chapter of New Vestroia! Overall, there has been over 150K words on this story! Again, thank you all for your support and reading, and I'll be back with Gundalian Invaders soon!**

We were battling Zenoheld and his Alternative, and not making any progress whatsoever. Clay had empowered the Alternative with a F.A.R.B.A.S. system, and any damage we did to it wasn't able to overcome it. That's when Spectra pulled out a new Battle Gear, the Zukanator. He had Helios fire through the Alternative, creating a hole big enough for he and Wilda to go through. Before anybody could do anything, though, they went through it. Now, they're in the belly of the beast.

* * *

Powers beyond reality,

Brought about by few.

Crossing time and space,

Changing the race.

Creating a whole new world.

The time to combine is now,

The time to recreate is upon.

The time now to find the power

To regain your lost time.

* * *

The Alternative was still firing everywhere. "Ability Activate!" Said Dan.

"Galactic Dragon!" Said Drago.

"Ability Activate!" Said Ace.

"Geor Gunner!" Said Percival. Our attacks kept stopping the Alternative's attacks, but we weren't gaining any ground.

"Enough fooling around!" Said Zenoheld. "Obliterate them!" The cannons fired more vigorously. Ingram was the first to be hit.

"Ingram, are you okay?" Asked Shun.

"No worries, just a scratch. They can't slow me down!" Two Fortresses then closed in on Elfin, who was on the Alternative. She gasped as they began charging, then Preyas came swooping down. He began throwing punches, and destroyed the Traps.

"That'll teach you creeps for ganging up on my precious Elfin!"

"My hero!" Said Elfin. Then more Fortresses emerged.

"Oh man!" Said Marucho. "Where did all those guys come from?" They fired.

"Oh, what now?" Asked Preyas.

"Ability Activate!" Said Baron.

"Sparkly Roa!" Elfin was shielded from the attacks.

"Nice one Nemus!" Said Preyas. Then he realized he wasn't inside the shield, and dodged a few blasts. "How about you make some room in there for me?" Vulcan flew up to a cannon, and began hitting it with his right hand, his left still not responding. It exploded, nearly blowing Gus off of him. Then the two looked up to see Dryoid and Hydron.

"Hydron!" Yelled Gus. "So you decided to run back to daddy, huh?" Dryoid floated down in front of the main control.

"Steady Dryoid."

Zenoheld stared at his son. "What are you waiting for? Fire!" He told the Fortresses. Three of them took aim and fired at Dryoid, who was hit.

"Heh, guess he's still mad then. Ability Activate! Sword Smasher!" Dryoid drew his blade, and split it into two. He began deflecting the attacks. "Fusion Ability Activate! Double Caliber!" Dryoid reunited its blades and they turned purple. Then it sliced through some traps, destroying them.

* * *

Clay was looking at statistics for the Alternative. "For the first test drive, the Alternative is performing very well. But still, there's always room for improvement." He began typing. "I'll do one final sweep to make sure the analysis is complete." He was checking his data. "One can never be too careful when striving for perfection. I'd hate to overlook something that might leave us exposed to counter attack." Then he noticed something. "Huh? What's this? It looks like an incoming video signal." He began typing faster as it downloaded. When it finished, it brought up a video of a battle. "It's origins are from beyond this dimension. But how?"

"Father." Said Mira. Clay turned around.

"Mira! What are you doing here!" He asked. "Listen, we have nothing to talk about."

"Heh, I disagree." Said Spectra.

Clay gasped. "You again!"

"We've come to make a final appeal," then Spectra took off his mask, "Father." Said Keith.

Clay turned away. "You just don't give up, do you?"

"Father, please! You've got to stop this madness!" Said Mira.

"Even if I wanted to shut down the Alternative I couldn't. You're too late for that."

"Father!"

"Enough!" Yelled Keith. "Surely you see that Zenoheld's plan it pure evil! How can you, in good conscious, continue to be a part of it?"

* * *

We had all assembled on the Alternative. "Guys, we're getting out butts handed to us!" Said Ace.

"Dude, we're trying but this thing's just too powerful.

Dan growled, then looked left and right. "Hey, so where did Keith and Mira go?"

"The last I saw they were trying to poke holes in the hull." Said Nemus. "Maybe they found a way in!"

"Yeah! Maybe they did!" Said Dan. "Which means we should be able to make our own hole!"

"If we can get to the heart of the lair, then" Said Marucho.

"Right! We can rip those clown apart from the inside out!"

"Actually, we just need to find the power reactor to make it go boom." Said Shun.

"How do you know?" Asked Dan.

"Because I looked at the blueprints, and the Shifters told me."

"Let's do this guys!" Said Dan. His Gauntlet began to glow.

Ready, Jet Kor.

"Ready Atom?"

"Sure thing!" I said. I then pressed a few buttons on my Gauntlet, and it began to glow.

Ready, Time Split. A Battle Gear that had the shape of two circles next to each other formed.

"Battle Gear, Boost!" Said Dan.

"Let's do this! Battle Gear, Boost!" I said. Drago gained his battle gear while Leonidas got two circles around his wrists, similar to bracelets, however they had six spikes on them, three of one and three on the other.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Jet Kor, Level Two!" Drago went away from the group a little bit, and fired. When the smoke cleared, there wasn't a big hole like they expected, but a small one, not big enough for anybody but Marucho. "What?"

"Let me try!" I said. "Ready Leo?"

"You know it!"

"Battle Gear Ability Activate! Light Time Split!" Three of the spikes began glowing, one in red, another in blue and the last in yellow. Then, the spikes created beams that met in the center, and then sent out a three colored beam at the Alternative, blasting a sizeable hole into it. "Looks like the Alternative can't withstand multiple attributes in the same attack!"

Dan laughed. "Nice one Atom!" Then some Fortresses landed behind the group.

"I don't think they liked that!" Said Nemus. Vulcan turned to face them.

"I'll be happy to take their complaints."

Gus turned to us. "Go, get out of here."

"Gus." Said Dan. "You heard him guys!"

"Good luck, Vulcan." Said Percival. Then the group took off, except for Azion.

"Azion, go!" Said Gus. "I'll hold them off!"

"Not by yourself, you won't!" Said Azion as Pyreon got ready. Gus smiled.

"Thanks." The two Bakugan charged.

* * *

The rest of us went into the hole that me and Leonidas blew into the hull. "Someone should stay behind and guard the rear so that we don't get boxed in." Said Drago.

"Yeah yeah, Elfin and I can do that!" Said Preyas.

"Marucho, is that cool?" Asked Dan.

"Yep, the three of us make an awesome team!"

"I'm staying too." Said Tom.

"Really?" I asked.

"Remember back in Gamma City, where you told me to help where I felt I was needed? I feel like this is where I'm needed this time. Now go!"

I nodded. "Let's go." The last five of us went forward.

"Be careful guys!" Said Elfin as she stood. "I feel so bad that I can't" she nearly fell over and Preyas caught her.

"Oh, don't be silly Elfin! You fought an amazing fight out there."

"And now it's time we hang back and keep it safe for the others!" Said Marucho. Then he noticed that Elfin was asleep. "Well, this is awkward." Tom just laughed.

* * *

Outside, the Alternative was firing everywhere as Vulcan hit one of the Fortresses, destroying it. "Gus, did everyone make it inside?"

"Yeah, we cleared the way for them."

"That's good, because I don't think I have much left in me."

"Same here." Said Pyreon.

"Don't rest now!" Said Azion, pointing towards another group of Fortresses.

"We'll at least go down fighting." Said Gus. The Fortresses fired, hitting Vulcan and Pyreon. Gus and Azion were nearly blown off.

"Ability Activate!" Said Hydron. Gus gasped. "Accel Speed!" Dryoid sliced through lots of the Fortresses, destroying them.

"What the?" Asked Gus as the light faded. Dryoid landed in front of Vulcan. "Dryoid?"

"That was payback for springing me from jail." Said Hydron.

"I guess, we're even. And here I thought you were running back to your father, King Zenoheld."

"It looks like no one wants me around now."

"Not true." Said Azion.

* * *

We were flying down corridor after corridor, trying to find the reactor. "Shun, you think you can find the power reactor?" Asked Dan.

"Yeah. I used an old ninja mind trick to memorize the Alternative's blueprints. And it doesn't hurt that Tom gave a few directions as well." We approached a t-intersection and Shun turned right. "This way." Drago was the first to follow, then Leonidas, followed by Nemus and Percival.

Zenoheld was tracking them. "Ha, like flying directly towards my flame!" We entered a room just as I remembered something. The door closed behind us.

"Wait Dan, it's a trap!" Yelled Shun.

"I can't believe I forgot about this!" I said.

"Ah snap!" Said Dan, as the area around us changed. It attained an appearance similar to Interspace.

"Guys, look over there!" Said Ace. In front of us were four Bakugan balls.

"Where are they from?" Asked Baron. Then the four opened, revealing themselves.

"I don't recognize them from New Vestroia." Said Ingram.

"How about you, Drago?" Asked Percival.

"No, I've never seen them before."

"Well, if they're not from New Vestroia, then where?" Asked Nemus.

* * *

"It seems your friends have been caught in my virtual trap." Said Clay. Mira gasped as an image of Dan appeared on the screen.

"Dan!" The screen changed to show the Bakugan. "Drago!"

"It's a bonus feature I built into the Alternative."

"Let them go." Said Keith.

"Your friends will have a chance to leave, but only if they win their battle. Otherwise the system will synthesize them and turn them into Data, and then they'll be mine forever." Mira ran up and hugged him.

"Father, no!" Clay was startled. "Please Father, make it stop." Clay looked down at his daughter.

* * *

The Pyrus, Serpent-like Bakugan charged at Percival, who blocked it with his sword. Then its tongue came out and broke the sword! "Whoa! He bit the Dain Sleif right in half!" Exclaimed Ace.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Hand Demon - Moonlight Slash!" Ingram sliced down the Pyrus Bakugan, defeating it.

* * *

Mira was still hugging Clay. "I'm begging you!" She sobbed. "Please Father, come back to us!" Clay was thinking.

* * *

The Haos Bakugan shone a blinding light on all of us. "My eyes!" Said Percival.

"It's like the sun!" Said Ingram.

"I can't see!" Said Drago.

"Drago, it looks like these guys are going to be tough!" Said Dan. "Time to kick! Ability Activate!"

"Galactic Dragon!" Drago fired a huge fireball at the Haos Bakugan, but it was dissipated by the light.

"What?" Asked Dan. The Subterra Bakugan charged.

"Ingram!" Yelled Shun. Ingram went in front of Drago and blocked the Bakugan. It landed on the ground and shot out its pincers at Ingram, and then smashed him to the ground.

"Ability Activate!" Said Baron.

"Float Shield!" Finished Nemus. Three pyramids formed around the Subterra Bakugan and created an electric barrier.

"That should keep him there, like a cockroach in a sticky trap!" Said Baron. Shun nodded.

"Ability Activate! Wind Echo!" Ingram disappeared into his shadow, then moved under the Subterra Bakugan. He rose out of the ground and hit it, defeating it.

* * *

"You can stop this and be our father again!" Said Mira. Keith just watched.

* * *

The Ventus Bakugan created a whirlwind, and zapped Percival. "Percival, no!" Said Ace.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan.

"Burning Reflector!" Drago stopped the attack from hitting Percival.

"Ability Activate!" Said Ace.

"Stray Thunder!" Percival had lightning strike his finger, then he aimed at the Ventus Bakugan. The electricity was sent out and defeated the Ventus Bakugan.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Dan.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" I said.

"Jet Kor!"

"Dark Time Split!" Drago fired two beams while Leonidas's rings shot out a blast in the colors of Darkus, Ventus and Subterra. The two attacks hit the Haos Bakugan, defeating it.

* * *

Mira was still crying into her father's coat when he put his hands on her shoulders. "Why are you crying? Can't you see how beautiful this is? And I was the one who brought the Alternative to life! I used unknown data from another dimension to build it, do you know what that means?"

"Father." Mira whispered.

"It means there are other worlds out there, containing Bakugan and Technology that we know nothing about! So how can you ask me to abandon all of this, and leave with you? With all of the potential data out there to be analyzed, the Alternative could continue to evolve! And one day, perhaps, it will reach perfection."

"Dream on, pal." Said Dan. Clay turned to the screen.

"Dan!" Said Mira.

"This thing is a million miles away from perfection." Said Dan.

"What's this?" Asked Clay. "They were able to destroy four of the unknown Bakugan?"

"Clay, nothing can be perfect, and you know that." I said. "But I know that you will not accept my words, so perhaps you'll understand our actions?"

"Listen, I'd love to keep chatting, but we've got to get on with destroying that power reactor so we can get home in time for dinner."

"No, stop it! Don't you dare!" Yelled Clay. "If you destroy the power reactor"

"Do it Dan!" Interrupted Mira. "Blow this evil thing to smithereens!"

"Do it now, Dan!" Said Keith.

"The fans have spoken." Said Dan. "You ready Drago?"

"Just say the word, Dan."

"Okay, time to go ka-boom!"

"Ability Activate!" We all said.

"Dragon Phalanx!"

Geor Gunner!"

"Wind Power - Glimmering Shadow Slash!"

"Sparkly Arrow!"

"Time Strain!" Leonidas sent out a blast that combined all the others into one, then sent it barreling at the Reactor, destroying it.

"Come on guys, time to split!" Said Dan. All five of us went out the way we came.

"My creation!" Stammered Clay. "It's destroyed." He slumped to his knees.

Mira turned to him as Keith walked up. "This place is going to blow. Father, come with us." Clay looked at his son's outstretched hand.

"Keith."

"We have to go." Clay turned to Mira. "You don't have to be afraid." She was also holding out a hand. The corridors began to explode.

* * *

"Do those explosions mean that the others succeeded?" Asked Gus.

"I think so." Said Marucho. "What else could it be?"

"Yes, they did it." Said Tom.

"We should get out of here. We're in danger." Said Vulcan.

"You're right, let's go!" Said Preyas. Vulcan grabbed the two Bakugan in one hand, and flew out, followed by Slight and Tom. Gus gasped.

"Where did Hydron go?"

* * *

"Those blasted brawlers!" Said Zenoheld as he watched hundreds of malfunctions appear across his sensors. "There's no time to punish their actions right now. I'll have to evacuate, but this isn't over. Farbros, detach!" He pressed a few buttons, and then pressed a red button that was revealed. "What?" Zenoheld stood up, and looked out the window only to see Dryoid shoving its sword into Farbros. "Farbros!" Dryoid went up to the main control, and looked inside. Zenoheld backed away. Then, Dryoid smashed its way in and grabbed Zenoheld.

"Going somewhere old man?" Asked Hydron.

"Hydron!"

* * *

Wilda and Helios were flying out of the Alternative, carrying the family with them. An explosion occurred behind them and Keith turned around to see Clay looking down. Then he looked up as he thought of something. He looked back.

* * *

An explosion occurred on the alternative's hull, opening a hole that we all flew out of. Dan looked down at the Alternative.

* * *

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Keith. "Zukanator!" Helios blasted another hole through the Alternative. "Come on Mira! This way, hurry!"

"Yeah." She turned to her father. "Father, come on, it's time to go." The roof above began crumbling.

"Watch out!" Said Clay as he pushed Mira out of the way.

"Father!" The roof came down, and separated them. More explosions began occurring all over the Alternative. "Keith, help!" Mira stood up and looked through a gap in the debris. "Oh no, father."

"Let's go!" Mira saw her father a bit worse for wear but still alive.

"Wilda, can you move the rubble so we can save him?"

"No Mira, leave me here." Said Clay. "There's no time, you need to go now."

"Don't say that, we're not gonna leave you here!"

"Sorry Mira." Said Clay as he walked back to his control room.

"Father!"

"Come back here!" Said Keith.

"Where are you going?"

* * *

Dryoid held Zenoheld as explosions happened around them. "I think it's only fitting that the captain goes down with the ship!" Said Hydron. "Don't you agree with me, Father?"

"Are you mad Hydron? Don't you realize you won't make it out of here either? You fool!"

* * *

"Father!" Said Mira.

"We have to let him go, Mira!"

"I won't leave him here!"

"There's no time left." Said Keith, reluctantly. Mira shed some tears as she and Keith went to Wilda and Helios and got out of the Alternative. The hole exploded after they left.

"Father!"

* * *

Clay was in his control room, watching the video he had found. It showed Dharak being united with his battle gear to cause destruction. "What is?" Dharak fired, and blasted entire ranks of Bakugan away. Then it showed the rest of the upper twelve order's Bakugan. "These Bakugan are at war!" Said clay to himself.

* * *

"Drop this!" Said Zenoheld to his son. Hydron just looked up.

"Volt, Lync, I'll be there soon." The Alternative glowed red, and detonated. It sent out waves of energy out. We reconvened on the Destroyer, and told our sides of the story.

"And Professor Clay?" Asked Ace.

"Unfortunately Hydron sealed his fate, along with the fate of King Zenoheld." Said Gus.

"Man." Said Dan. Mira stood up.

"It's okay." She wiped her tears. "I'm all right guys."

"Mira." Said Dan.

"With Zenoheld, Hydron and father gone, we are all finally safe from harms way and can move on."

"It's finally over!" Said Dan.

"Yes." Said Mira, as she held her hand out. "It's time that we end our journey, and return to Vestal. I admit, I wasn't a big fan of yours when we first met, but now you're just like family to me. Thank you, Dan."

"Wow, thank you Mira! Take care of yourself." They shook hands.

"Try not to miss me too much, okay guys!" Said Baron.

"Well, we'll try our best not to!" Said Marucho.

"Stay chill, Shun." Said Ace.

"Always." Said Shun.

"It was good to battle with you, Ingram." Said Wilda.

"It was a great honor, I promise."

"You feeling okay now, Elfin?" Asked Percival.

"Oh yeah, a hundred percent! I can do a backflip, wanna see?"

Drago and Leonidas laughed, then turned to Helios. "Helios." Said Drago.

"Don't worry Drago, we'll meet again. And hopefully we'll still be on the same side."

"After all we've been through, I certainly hope so."

Helios laughed. "Fingers crossed."

"It will be awhile before we see each other again." Said Leonidas. "I have every trust in you to learn more about yourself."

"Dan, try not to get into too much trouble, okay?" Said Keith. "I won't be around to watch your back all the time. But if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to reach out."

"Thanks." Said Dan. "And I don't think I'll be getting into much trouble with Atom around."

"Dan, regardless of what I try, you will never stay out of trouble."

"You showed me the error of my ways, and I thank you for that Dan Kuso." Gus stepped up.

"We both do, and I'm glad we can call each other allies now."

"Allies?" Asked Dan. "Dude, we're brothers." Dan held out his hand and Keith took it. Then Gus put his hand on top as I did. Then Dan, Marucho and Shun ran for the gate. "All right, take it easy guys! Don't be strangers, kay? Come visit us anytime!"

"You've always got a place to crash at my house!"

"Be well."

"I'll see you guys later." Said Azion, as he walked over to Baron. "I'll keep you posted on the happenings at Vestal."

"You sure?" Asked Tom.

"Positive. Just like you, that is where I feel I am needed."

"Azion, I know you, you will never stay in one place." I said. "But, I know how you can be. We'll see you soon, okay?"

"Promise." Me and Tom walked over to the gate as well, then all five of us jumped in as it closed.

"Dan." Said Mira. Keith walked over to her.

"Hey, don't worry, you'll see them again."

"Especially as long as I'm around." Said Azion.

"Vestal Destroyer, Destination Vestal!" Said Keith. "Go!" The destroyer prepared for departure, and flew off into the endless space.

* * *

Three Weeks Later

"I can't believe you were able to completely repair this place in only three weeks Marucho!" Said Dan.

"It was largely thanks to Atom and Tom. They were able to speed it up."

"Ready to take it for a spin?"

"Yep, and I'm going to choose Aquos Akwimos to help me out with that!" Marucho held out his hand and revealed Akwimos.

"Yeah, nice one." Said Shun. "And I'll take Ventus Hawktor." Shun did the same thing as Marucho and held out Hawktor.

"And how about you two?" Asked Marucho.

"Come on, you know the answer to that!" Said Dan. "Drago's the only partner for me!"

"And Leo is the same for me!" I said. Then someone walked up.

"Excuse me, would you be the Bakugan battle brawlers?" Asked Ren.

 **"Huh?" Asked Dan.**


End file.
